High school days:Second Year!
by littlegirl99
Summary: Having survived his first year of highschool, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. With his new member host club by his side he is in for a bumpy ride through his second year of Ouran High facing friends and enemies along the way._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_A/N: Tada the sequel to high school days: First year! If I plan this out right if I would of keep it in all one chapter then it would be so many chapters. I think that's too long so I'm going to cut up the years Neji is in high school. So the High school days trilogy continues!_

_**XXX Chapter 1 XXX**_

It was a silent day in Ouran High. The whole student body sat in silence as instructed by Yuzuru. It was a moment of silence for their lost student. Neji couldn't find himself to look up at Yuzuru as he cleared his throat demanding everyones eyes. Most of the students were upset that they were back in school for this emergency announcement. If Neji didn't know what it was about he would find it weird.

"This isn't how I wanted a school year to start." Yuzuru said. He sounded very upset about the lost. " I never wanted to start a new year with the lost of a student. It isn't how I thought our school year would beginning together."

Neji swallowed before looking up at Yuzuru. He was standing on the stage next to a blown up picture of Haku. "Let's have another moment of silence for Haku."

While everyone put their heads down Neji turned his head to look at Sasuke. His jacket and shirt were opened slightly showing off his bandaged torso. Neji still couldn't believe that Sasuke hadn't died from that shot.

Shikamaru had told him it was a clean shot through and through. He just need a blood transfusion and he would be ok.

"Please head to class." Yuzuru said.

Neji stood up and walked out of the gym with the other host. They headed to the 3rd music room where Neji sighed. "What a way to start a school year?"

"Yeah." The twins agreed.

Neji swallowed. "It makes me nervous. Something bad already happening and it school only just started and with Mori and Hunny gone-"

"Calm down." Haruhi said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Things can change."

"And speaking of changes." They turned to look at Tamaki and Kyoya at the door. "I would like to introduce are new host members."

They opened the door and Neji smiled as he looked at Satoshi, Yasuchika, and Shiro. "Welcome to the host club."

Neji smiled at Tamaki. He looked so excited. He chuckled. "Tamaki you seem so happy."

"Why of course?" Tamaki said closing the door once the three new host were in. "This is the first year I get to let in new members that weren't already here."

Neji looked at him shocked before tears filled his eyes. "But…..I was new. You weren't that happy."

He got the effect he wanted. A giant arrow hit Tamaki right through the heart sending him falling. The twins stood behind Neji shaking their heads at Tamaki. "Terrible Tamaki."

Neji began to wipe his tears when his hand was grabbed. He looked at Satoshi who was smiling at him. "I'm happy to see you. I'm happy to be here with you." He gave him a big smile before pulling Neji into a hug.

"Ok then you two." Hikaru split them up. "We have a ceremony to take care of."

"A ceremony?" Shiro asked. "What do you mean?"

"You have to earn your rose. We all have a rose." Haruhi said. "Red. For Natural."

"We are devilish." The twins said.

"But my rose is blue." Kaoru said.

"And mine is orange. "Hikaru said.

"I have dark blue." Kyoya said. "For cool."

"And your prince type is right here." Tamaki said. He held a white rose to his face. "with the pure white rose."

Neji found himself smiling at them. It made him think about when he first found out about the roses and types. It filled his heart with warmth." Uh Neji?"

Neji looked at them looking at him. "Oh right." He shook his head. "My rose is lavender color and I'm the sincere loyal type."

"Well Neji." Hikaru sighed.

"You messed it up." Kaoru said.

Neji looked at them upsetting. "Sorry."

"This is why we practice." Tamaki said putting his finger on his forehead pushing him back a little before moving to look at Neji's watery eyes.

"Why are you being so mean to me today?"

"Oh Neji I'm sorry." He held him close kissing him over his face.

"Are we going to have to deal with this all the time?" Yasuchika asked.

"Yeah." Hikaru said with a sigh.

Kaoru nudged him before smiling at him. "It comes with the territory."

"When do we get are roses?" Satoshi asked.

"By the end of the day so come now." Tamaki said. "We just have to figure out what kind of type you are."

"Sounds fun." Satoshi said. "Let's get started."

Neji smiled at him. He sound so eager to get started that it reminded him of Tamaki. His hand was grabbed and found himself being pulled away. "Let's go Ne-chan!"Satoshi said pulling him away.

"Wait Satoshi!" Haruhi called out after him." He isn't your class." He was already gone.

XXX

Neji and Tamaki popped their heads out of the bush they were hiding in. They were skipping as Neji would call it but Tamaki called it 'watching our new host in action to figure out their types!'.

"So this is what we are doing now?" Neji asked. "Why can't we do this after school?"

"There is no time." Tamaki said." After school we will show are new host off to our clients."

Neji turned to look at him." I thought you hated skipping class."

"I told you this isn't skipping class. We are-"

"Yeah yeah 'watching our new host in action to figure out their types'. You told me that." Neji smiled at him before poking him on the side. "But I have to say. This dangerous Tamaki who skips class is very sexy. I bet you feel so dirty doing such bad things."

Tamaki turned to Neji, blushing. He was giving him a look that yelled 'I want to throw you down and ride you all day'. "There is no time for that!"

"But we haven't done that in days." Neji whined. He sat back and sighed. "I can't even remember when we did."

"It's still not the time. This is a busy week for us. It will also be a busy year."

Neji looked at him with his head cocked to the side."A busy week? A busy year? Why do you say that?"

"It will be Satoshi, Yasuchika, and Shiro first week in the host club. We have to make sure they get the costumers and the attention. Also when it comes to Satoshi and Yasuchika we have to make sure that they have their own voice and not their brothers. Also next year you will be taking over the host club. I have to make sure I can teach you the ways of being a good king and knowing how to run the host club."

Neji blinked at him before looking down." Are you saying that we won't be able to have sex at all."

Tamaki blushed." Is that really what you are worried about. This is serious Neji after next year-"

"You'll be gone." Neji said. The air suddenly got serious and Tamaki looked at him calming down." You will be going to college. We haven't talked about it but what does that mean for us?"

Tamaki looked at Neji before putting his hand on his head." It means we will still be together."

"How?" Neji asked. "You will be in college and I'll be in high school."

"I'm not going to trade you in just because you will still be in high school. I guess Haruhi haven't told you about our plan. After we all graduate we are going to America to go to school together."

"America…together?"

Tamaki nodded. "So I'm not going to forget you guys. And we will still have to dojo. We'll still be going."

Neji looked at him before smiling. "Your right."

Tamaki smiled before looking at Neji. He went still at the look Neji was giving him. It was pure lust." We are still going to have sex."

Tamaki blinked before nodding." Yeah." He smiled before turning back to the window they were looking in. Kakashi was staring back at them along with the class he was teaching.

"That was very touching." Kakashi said."But I'm sure you guys could of gone without letting everyone know you guys weren't having sex."

They both blushed before Tamaki stood up."Withdraw!" He threw some dust around before running away with Neji.

XXX

So far Neji was learning a lot from Tamaki. One thing that struck to him quickly was the fact that Tamaki had a back up man. The one person who was his right hand man that knew ever step Tamaki was going to make and to put their input into his idea's. Kyoya was that perfect person and it didn't take long for Neji to see that he also had to have a right hand man as well and only one person came to mind.

"Me?" Haruhi asked.

Neji smiled at her."Yes. I thinks it's the logical move. You are the most level headed person in the host club that is in my same grade and doesn't have a twin."

Haruhi smiled back." So I was just a second thought."

Neji blushed. "No, not at all. You were my first thought. It's just what the twins would think that makes me worry. You don't think they will be upset that I didn't choose one of them."

"I don't think so at all." Haruhi said."They care to much about you to be upset that you didn't choose you for their second hand man."

Neji nodded before sighing taking a sip of his tea. I better go find Tamaki. We have to keep watching the others to figure out what they are."

Haruhi nodded before holding up her note book." I have notes from class waiting for you."

Neji smiled at her grabbing her hand. "This is why I thought of you first. You have your feet on the ground at all times and always know how to keep a level head. You and Kyoya are almost the same."

She blushed looking away. It was the first time he ever saw it before and he felt the urge to do a Tamaki move and take a picture of it. He smiled kissing her hand again. "Think about it Haruhi. Next year our boyfriends will be in college. We will only have each other to lean on. I hope that you will be my wife next year."

She blushed more and he did as well. "Your wife?"

He nodded. "Yeah Renge said I had to keep the family together so we have to start it over. I think I have it all figured out. You as my wife, the twins are my brother,….and that's all I have right now."

Haruhi smiled. "It sounds fine now. I will be your wife for sure."

Neji smiled before standing up and walking away. He had to find Tamaki to go watch the others today.

XXX

Neji looked over his notes he had been taking all day. Tamaki was leaving it up to him to figure out what the others were. So far he figured Shiro was a loner. Even though he was a part of the host club he really didn't talk to them. He only talked to Kirimi and he had this vibe that he gave off. Neji even saw him get into a fight that he had to keep himself from getting involved.

When it came to Yasuchika he saw him very busy. Being the number one student in his class but also outside of the class room he found him in the gym. He never thought he would be as sporty as he was. He trained and trained and trained whenever he had a lot of free time (he had a lot of free time it would seem). He was so athletic and it made Neji smile.

Satoshi wasn't even trying but he made Neji smile. He was so kind even for his big size. He tried to help everyone that need his help whether it be to do some homework or to confront a bully. He was very kind and loving. He just got along with everyone that he came in contact with. He was even being nice to the new students and finding them friends so they wouldn't have to be alone all year long.

Neji closed his notes before opening the host door. It was full of rose's all in different colors. He sighed. His next task was to find them their rose colors. It was easier said than done.

XXX

It was a few minutes before the host club started and they were dressed up in suits with their rose's on their blazers. Satoshi, Yasuchika, and Shiro stood before them. Neji looked at Tamaki who just nodded. He took a deep breath before stepping up. "We've been watching you all and have come up with your types and your rose colors."

"You've been watching us?" Yasuchika said. "When did you have the time?"

"We make time for our host." Tamaki said. "It's part of our commitment. From now on we are a family."

"What are our types?" Satoshi asked.

Neji shook his head before taking the first box for Hikaru. He went up to Yasuchika. "I have noticed that you are very athletic. So you are the athletic type. Your rose color is green."

He moved to Satoshi taking a box form Hikaru." You are a very loving and caring person. You are the lovable type. Your rose color is yellow."

He moved on to Shiro taking the box from Haruhi. "You are a loner with not many friends-"

"Until you have come here." Tamaki pointed out giving him a smile.

"But I also see you bump heads with a lot of people. I say that you are the bad boy type. Your rose color is black."

He moved back to look at all of them. They were looking at his rose.

"Black. Doesn't that mean death?"

"I wanted my brothers rose."

"I don't like green."

For once Neji knew why Tamaki went into those dark colors. He sat down picking at the carpet all alone in the corner. "Give me a break this was my first time."

"I see nothing wrong with the colors." Haruhi said. "He gave you two different colors from your brothers so people won't expect you guys to be like them. Green is a color of being calm which you are Yasuchika along with being very active. And black does mean death but do you think a bad boy would wear a bright color."

Haruhi put her hands on her hips as she looked at them. Satoshi went over to Neji. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I like my color and my type."

"Green isn't that bad." Yasuchika said.

"I can live with black." Shiro said.

Tamaki smiled clapping his hand. "So shall we get on with it." He opened the door to the host club to let the clients in. They all stood as the doors opened for everyone to see.

"Welcome~" They said giving their best smile as the ladies went in.

Neji smiled before looking at Tamaki. "I did ok."

Tamaki lifted his chin to smile down at Neji. "You did great." He went down and kissed him on the lips.

"Excuse me. Is this the right room." Neji's eyes widen. He heard that voice before and it made him turn to the door way. His eyes widen bigger. "Because I'm looking for a little dove."

"K-Kidomaru?" Neji moved away from Tamaki to fully face the man of his past. With a smile on his face he ran up to Kidomaru and hugged him. The other host looked at them questioned.

"Hey who is that?" Satoshi asked.

"I don't know." Tamaki said. "I've never seen him before."

Neji pulled the man over to them."Guys this is Kidomaru-san. He was a friend of my father and took care of me when he was in the hospital."

"Nice to meet you all." Kidomaru said waving at them. He gave them a friendly smile with his arm around Neji.

"We are the host club." Tamaki said. "I'm Tamaki and this is Kyoya, Hikaru and his twin Kaoru, Haruhi, Satoshi, Yasuchika, and Shiro."

"Nice to meet you all. Now correct me if I'm wrong but did I not see you kiss this little dove here?" Kidomaru looked at Tamaki. His eyes narrowed.

Neji stood up in front of Tamaki." Tamaki is my boyfriend….I'm….gay."

Kidomaru stared at him. Tamaki put his hands on Neji's shoulders before Kidomaru smiled. "I always thought you were a little different."

Neji looked up at him." You aren't mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Kidomaru threw his arm around Neji. "You are like a son to me and you can't control your sexuality. That is set at seven." He nudged Kyoya. "I read that in a book."

Neji let out a breath. "I'm so happy." He smiled at him before looking at Tamaki. "Can we talk for a while. I haven't seen him in forever."

Tamaki nodded without thinking. The smile on Neji's face made his heart burst. He was happy and it made Tamaki happy.

Neji started to kiss him on the cheek but stopped and instead grabbed Kidomaru's hand and pulled him to the side.

XOXOX

Yay first chapter. Anyway please enjoy and review.


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 2 XXX**_

Hiashi was drinking coffee while Hinata was doing homework and Hanabi was telling her tales of her first day in high school. He put his coffee down as he heard Neji entered the room. "Neji how was school?"

He turned to look at Neji but it wasn't what his eyes laid on. His eyes landed on the man who was standing next to Neji with his hand on his shoulder.

"Uncle, Hinata, Hanabi this is Kidomaru. He was a friend of my fathers and took care of me while he was in the hospital."

"I know who he is." Hiashi said.

Kidomaru smiled going over to Hiashi. "Wow look at you." He rubbed his hand over his shaven head. "I guess to beat the baldness you shave your head yourself." He chuckled loudly.

"I have cancer." Hiashi said without an ounce of happiness in his voice. Kidomaru moved and looked at Hiashi.

"Wow." He looked like he didn't know what to say but he was sorry for what he did say. "Sorry."

"It's ok."

"You guys know each other?" Neji asked.

Kidomaru turned and gave Neji a smile." Your uncle, father, and I went to the same high school. We were the three amigos. That is until we went our separate ways."

"What do you do?" Hanabi asked.

"I'm an explorer." Kidomaru said sitting down at the table. He had turned it around and put his arms on the back sitting with his legs spread. "Do you guys wanna hear about what I have seen."

"Yes." They almost yelled. Hiashi put down his newspaper to watch as Kidomaru told about all of his explores and adventures. His eyes narrowed. He did not like Kidomaru being in his house. It brought up the past and the reason for why he had broken up his friendship with him. He would of kicked them up but when he looked at Neji, he could see the amazed look he was giving Kidomaru. He was listen so intensely and hanging off his every word as if it meant everything. With a sigh he picked up his coffee. There would be no harm in letting Kidomaru stay and talk to them. They all seemed interesting in what he was saying.

XXX

Even though Kidomaru had finished his story Neji had begged him to stay for dinner. Both Hiashi and Kidomaru couldn't say no to him, though Hiashi wanted to say no. Kidomaru sat back and sighed contently.

"That was good." He said patting his stomach. "Man you guys know how to eat."

Neji smiled at that and he stood up with his cousins to do the dishes and pass out cake. Hiashi let out a breath before looking at Kidomaru who was looking at him." Hiashi I….want to ask you if we can forget about…high school."

Hiashi looked at him. He wanted to stay calm for the kids. "Fine."

Kidomaru let out a big sigh before giving Hiashi a smile." Thanks. Hey if you need anything I can help you out anything you need."

"That's a great idea." Neji said as he came in with the cake. Hinata and Hanabi were carrying bowels of ice-cream. "Kidomaru can help us out…if he doesn't mind."

"Me, mind?" Kidomaru busted out in laughter. "I've been helping this family for years. I wouldn't mind help out with anything you guys need." He elbowed Hiashi on the side. "I can see that you still do thing without maids. Look I'll do the yard work for you."

Hiashi looked at him before sighing. "Fine."

Everyone at the table cheered before digging into the ice-cream and cake. Kidomaru banged his hand on the table. "This cake is amazing as well. Looks like I need to settle down and find someone who can cook like this."

"It was Neji." Hanabi said.

Kidomaru looked up at Neji and gave him a smile. "It's delicious."

Neji smiled digging into his own cake. A faint blush over his face. Hiashi noticed it and it made his stomach churn. He didn't like that.

XXX

Hiashi took a break from walking up the stairs to catch his breath. After he stopped to breathe some he continued to his room. He was feeling very sick and tired so he was heading to his bed room to take a nap.

"See you got this."

Hiashi turned towards Neji's bedroom door and he looked inside to see Neji sitting on Kidomaru's lap. It looked like they were doing homework. Neji sighed letting his head fall. "I hate French."

Kidomaru chuckled. "There, there Neji. You will get it." His hand landed on Neji's thigh as he continue to work.

Hiashi cleared his throat getting the both to look at him. "What….is going on here?"

Kidomaru moved his hand but stayed calm. "Just helping Neji here in a little French. I lived there for a year and caught up in some of its language."

Neji smiled up at Kidomaru before looking at Hiashi. "Is everything ok?"

Hiashi stared at Neji feeling a strange urge of déjà vu. He shook it away and looked at them. "No everything is fine."

He turned and walked away giving Kidomaru a look which he just ignore.

XXX

Kidomaru waited before rubbing his hands up and down Neji's thighs. "I don't know about you Neji but my legs are getting a little tired."

Neji blushed standing up to let Kidomaru stand. He stretched out looking as Neji put his note book away. "Thank you for helping me do my work."

"It's the least I could do for an old friend." Kidomaru said rubbing his hand on Neji's head. He trailed it down his back grabbing some of Neji's hair. "Your hair is so beautiful."

Neji smiled running his hands over his hair. "Thank you. I like to take care of it. Tamaki loves it and I love his hair."

"You must really love Tamaki." Kidomaru said. He sounded a little bitter.

"I do. We are actually pre-engaged. " Neji said running his fingers over his ring.

Kidomaru took his hand to look at the ring. "That is a very beautiful ring."

Neji smiled. "It is his mothers. I gave him my father's ring.'

Kidomaru looked at before clearing his throat. "Well isn't this a shame."

"What?" Neji asked.

"That ring….wasn't your fathers."

"W-what?"

Kidomaru sighed. "It was really mine and I was hoping to give it back."

Neji blinked before looking down. "Is….that why you came here?"

"What no. I came here to see you. I just forgot about the ring."

Neji slumped his shoulders." Oh…I'm sorry I didn't know. I'll get it back to you."

"Thank you." Kidomaru said before he hugged Neji. "And it's not like you can't give him another ring. You have the money to do it."

Neji nodded before sighing. He sat down on his bed and Kuro sat on his lap. When Kidomaru tried to sit next to him Kuro hissed making him move away. Neji blinked looking down at Kuro as he rubbed his body against his torso. "I'm sorry he doesn't act like this with people. He is normally very nice."

"It's ok dove." Kidomaru waved it off. "I'm more of a dog person anyway."

Neji smiled before putting Kuro down and walking to the door. "I'm going to take a shower."

Kidomaru nodded. "I gotta go anyway but I want to show you something."

He went over to his bag and pulled out a book. He sat down on the bed opening it and letting Neji sit down next to him. "This is a photo album of our high school days. "

Neji's eyes widen as he looked at the young picture of his father and uncle Kidomaru had his arms around the both of them and there was another boy standing next to Hiashi. "Who's that?"

Kidomaru looked closer before a smile came to his face. "That's Kakashi Hatake. "

Neji snapped his head to him." What Kakashi….he went to your school?"

Kidomaru nodded before chuckling. "It's funny. He use to hate school but now he is a teacher."

Neji smiled. "Have you talked to him?"

Kidomaru nodded. "Yeah he was the first one I saw when I got here."

Neji turned back to the book turning the page and looking at his father. He seemed to be friends with a lot of people in their high school and even when they went to college. He felt a pang in his heart. He missed him so much words couldn't be formed to describe how he felt.

As he continued to look through book Kidomaru was looking at him. He lifted his hand and moved his hair behind his ear. "You look so much like him." Kidomaru whispered in his ear.

"I only hope to be like him." Neji said smiling to himself. He closed the book before looking at Kidomaru. "Would you mind if I take this to school so I can show the host?"

Kidomaru nodded before standing up. "Sure thing. And can you get the ring back?"

Neji looked at him and nodded before putting the book down and grabbing his bathroom cloths. He headed to take his shower before turning to look at Kidomaru. "I'm so glad you are here."

Kidomaru smiled back and hugged Neji. "I'm glad to be here too."

Neji smiled before walking off.

XXX

"It isn't his ring?"

Neji looked at Tamaki and sighed. "Kidomaru-san told me himself that it was his not my father's."

Tamaki looked down at his ring pulling it off slowly. "I wouldn't want to keep someone else's ring."

He placed it in Neji's hand. Neji sighed. "I just wish I knew where my father's ring was…."

Tamaki looked at Neji. "What's wrong?"

"I…I didn't even know that this wasn't my father's ring. How could I?" Neji sat down on the couch and Tamaki sat down next to him.

"It's ok Neji." Tamaki said. "You haven't forgotten your father and I'm sure you haven't forgotten that he had a ring. You must have just got the wrong one."

Neji looked at him before nodding. "I guess. Then where is his ring?"

"We'll find it." Tamaki said kissing him on the hand, right on his mothers ring. "Just don't take this off."

"Never." Neji put his hand on Tamaki's hand before he kissed him on the lips. Tamaki smiled into the kiss moving his lips along with Neji's as he put his hands on the back of his neck.

"Guys."

They pulled away to look at the other host who were now there. Satoshi was looking at them with wide eyes. "You guys are so cute. I want to be in love like you two."

Neji smiled at him before he went in his bag and pulled out the photo album. "Kido-san gave me this. It has pictures of my father when he was younger."

They all gathered around to look as Neji opened the book to show them the picture with Kakashi.

"That's Kakashi?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh my god." Kaoru said.

They fell back with laughter. Neji had to admit Kakashi did look geeky. He was decked in glasses and braces. He was wearing a sweater that was very long and by the look of the photo it was most likely summer time. It made him think about what Kakashi said about him getting beaten when he was younger. "He's not that bad." Neji said. "Considering what he looks like now."

Neji looked up to see them all looking at him. "What?"

"Seems you have a little crush on Kakashi-sensei?"

Neji blushed." No I don't!"

"It's ok. Everyone has a crush on someone older than them." Haruhi said.

"Oh who is yours?" Kyoya asked adjusting his glasses.

She blushed. "I didn't say I had one but if I did it would be Sasuke's brother."

Neji looked at her shocked. "Sasuke has a brother?"

The twins looked at him. "Really how long were you two dating?"

Neji glared at them. "So who is he?"

"The owner of Uchiha inc." Kyoya said. "Itachi Uchiha twenty-six years old the youngest person to become a CEO at the age of nineteen."

The twins unrolled a paper with Itatchi's picture." This is Itachi."

Neji blinked. "He looks just like Sasuke." He smiled giggling. "I mean Sasuke looks just like him."

Satoshi was the only one who burst into laughter. "That is so funny!"

The others sighed. "Lame." The twins said.

Neji smiled closing the book and running his hand over the top of it. "I'm so glad Kidomaru came here. He brought me this." He looked down sad. "My father didn't really like taking pictures."

They looked at him before Yasuchika sighed. "So sappy."

"Don't say things like that." Satoshi said hitting him. "You are being so mean. Maybe you should be the mean type."

"That doesn't make any since?" Yasuchika snapped back. "Nobody wants to date a mean type."

Neji watched the two of them argue. It reminded him of Sasuke and Naruto whenever they got together. His phone rang and he turned to look. Kidomaru was texting him. "In the middle of the day?"

"Don't answer it." Kyoya said." You will see him after school."

Neji looked at him before nodding. He put his phone away and poured himself some tea.

XXX

"So Tamaki was wondering where Hizashi real ring is?" Kidomaru asked. He whipped his head before picking up a glass of water from Neji's hand.

Neji nodded. "I am wandering as well."

"Well at his wedding he lost his ring. Being his best man I gave him mine."

Neji blinked before sighing. "So he never really had one."

Kidomaru shrugged before going back to work. Neji blinked finding it odd that his father lost his own ring. If Neji was anything like his father he would of lost his ring. He had never lost anything in his life as far as Neji could tell. He even knew where Neji lost things. But losing his ring?

XXX

Hiashi was getting a strange vibe from Kidomaru. He didn't like the way he would walk into a room and notice how close he would be to Neji. His hand on his hips or whispering in Neji's ear. It only bothered him more when Neji just stood there letting Kidomaru put his hand around his waist and stroke his hair.

"Neji can I talk to you?" Hiashi asked.

Neji put down the laundry he was doing before going over to Hiashi who was sitting in his office. "Yes Hiashi?"

Hiashi looked at him before lacing his fingers together and looking at Neji with a serious face. "I don't want Kidomaru to be here anymore."

Neji looked at him shocked. "Wait why? What did Kidomaru do?"

"I don't like the way he is acting. It is as if he wanted to do something with you."

Neji's face went red. "Do something with me! Hiashi how can you say something like that. Kidomaru wouldn't do something like. He's a friend of the family."

Hiashi blinked. Neji was so upset and it would seem that he didn't believe Hiashi at all. "Neji I know what I'm talking about. I've been in high school with him.

"So you know that he wouldn't do that!" Neji shook his head. "I think you need to rest Hiashi-san."

Hiashi swallowed. Neji had dropped the suffix after he had go cancer but now it seemed it was back. "It would see you are right."

He stood up and headed to his room.

XXX

The first thing Hiashi noticed when he woke up was the fact that it was silent. He couldn't hear any yard work going on and yet he had the window open. He sat up before getting out of bed and heading down stairs to find Kidomaru. He past Neji's room and looked inside out of habit and saw Kidomaru standing by Neji's dresser.

"What are you doing?" Hiashi asked going inside.

Kidomaru turned to him. "Oh I'm folding cloths."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes. "You aren't suppose to be doing that."

"What I'm helping you out. You were asleep and I didn't want you to do the laundry."

"I don't want you…..here?"

"Whoa Hiashi." He went up and caught Hiashi before he fell. "I think I should take you to the hospital."

Hiashi didn't say anything. He just nodded as he left Kidomaru carry him off.

XXX

"Is he ok?" Neji asked Jiraiya who jumped suddenly.

"Jeeze kid don't scare me like that." Jiraiya said.

Tamaki sighed." Hyuga Hiashi came here today. Where is he?"

"Oh in his room but you don't need to worry." Neji looked at Jiraiya ready to question him but was stopped by his hand. "It's just the chemo doing it's thing. We'll keep him here till he is all right to go back home 'kay."

Neji looked at him before nodding. "Can we see him?"

"Of course." He lead them to Hiashi room. As soon as Neji got inside he went and hugged Hiashi.

"I'm so glad you are ok."

"Yes I'm fine." Hiashi said as Neji hugged him and he patted his back. He was staring right at Tamaki and it made a chill run up Tamaki's back. "Neji could you get me something from the food station."

Neji nodded before standing up. "Watch over him Tamaki." He nodded as he left.

Tamaki rubbed his head as he watched Neji run out before he turned to Hiashi who was giving him a look. "Uh Hiashi-san whatever I did I'm sorry just stop looking at me like that." Tears started to fall from his eyes.

"I have something to ask you."

Tamaki looked at him serious. "Oh?"

"Watch over Neji." Hiashi said.

Tamaki looked at him." Watch over him from what?"

Hiashi looked away. "I just want to make sure nothing happens to him."

Tamaki looked at him before nodding. "I will of course."

Hiashi nodded before Neji came back with a tray of food. "Here you go."

"Thank you Neji. I hope not to throw it back up."

Neji smiled before looking at the time. "We better head out." Neji said looking at Tamaki.

Tamaki nodded before giving him a smile. "Let's have a sleep over tonight."

Neji blushed looking at Hiashi. "Wha…um…sure? Um Hiashi…..I'm sorry about earlier."

Hiashi looked at him and nodded. "It's behind us."

Tamaki smiled grabbing his hand and walking away with him. Tamaki turned back and gave Hiashi a thumbs up. Hiashi sighed at that.

XXX

Kakashi was grading paper when Neji put down the photo album in front of his face. "Oh what's this."

"It's a photo book. I got it from Kidomaru." Neji said happily.

"Kidomaru?" Kakashi looked at him shocking. "I didn't know…..he was back."

Neji blinked. "You didn't know….B…but he said he saw you."

Kakashi blinked before rubbing his head. "I would of remembered if I saw him we had a falling out."

"A falling out."

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah. I'm not really sure but he wasn't at the Hiashi or Hizashi wedding."

Neji blinked before putting his hand on his hips. That was weird since Kidomaru said that he met with Kakashi and had gone to the wedding. Why would he lie?

XXX

Kidomaru toyed with his food as he looked at Tamaki wolf his down as if he hadn't eaten in days. "So you have been coming here a lot lately."

Tamaki smiled at him." Well I just love Neji. I want to hang with him as much as I can."

Kidomaru nodded. "You also have sex a lot."

Neji chocked as he began to cough hard. "Oh um…I'm sorry."

"Yeah Neji is pretty loud." Hanabi said.

Neji glared at her as she stood up. "Don't you have a game to go to."

"I'm going there now." Hanabi smiled at them before leaving.

"It's just the guys today." Kidomaru said.

Tamaki smiled before his phone rang. He flipped it opened and brought it to his ear. "Hello….." His eyes widen before he stood up. "Oh no I have to go home."

"What's wrong?" Neji asked.

"They just have news for me. They want me home right away." Tamaki said. He looked at Kidomaru. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

Neji nodded as Tamaki kissed him on the forehead before waving bye and leaving. Neji turned to Kidomaru and gave him a smile. "I guess it's just you and me. Why don't we watch a movie?"

Kidomaru nodded before they went to the living room. Neji hand changed into shorts and a tee shirt. Kidomaru turned it to a movie that was more adults-ish. "You are ok with this right."

Neji blinked before blushing a little. "Um sure I guess."

Kidomaru smiled before putting his arm around Neji's shoulder. "You know Neji you have really grown since the last time I saw you. I have never thought about you sleeping with anyone."

Neji blushed redder. "I'm sorry that you heard that."

Kidomaru smiled putting his hand on Neji's head. "It's alright. I'm just surprise on how much you had grown."

Neji only nodded not seeing how Kidomaru got closer. His finger brushing against Neji's neck. "Your skin is so beautiful so soft."

Neji close his mouth clearing his throat looking at Kidomaru. He moved away a little. "Didn't you want to see this movie?"

"I rather just watch you." Kidomaru said putting his hand on Neji's thigh. "Your legs are so creamy. I can see why Tamaki loves you so much."

Neji swallowed getting a bad feeling. "Um I think I'm going to go to bed. I didn't want to see this anyway."

He stood up but his hand was grabbed. "Hey it's ok." He pulled Neji back down to the couch right onto his lap. "I'm sure I can teach you some things that Tamaki can't."

"Kidomaru get off of me." Neji said trying to pull away. He felt lips on his neck and he panicked. "Please stop this."

Kidomaru kissed along his neck moving upward to his ear. "I SAID STOP!" Neji smacked him before he stood and backed away. "Why are you doing this?"

Kidomaru put his hand on his red cheek. "That really hurt Neji."

Neji put his hand in front of him. "I don't understand why you are acting like this."

Kidomaru stood up and started to advance to Neji. "Acting like what Neji? Like the way you wanted me to act."

"I wanted you to act? What are you talking about?"

"The way you have been letting me touch you, not fighting against me when I whispered to you, even dressing in such cloths."

Neji looked down at his shorts. It was the first time he noticed how short they were and how much leg they showed. He looked up right when Kidomaru was right in front of him. His back hit the wall and his leg was pulled up to Kidomaru's waist.

"What is a guy to think?"

He pushed his crotch against Neji's and his eyes widen when he felt the hard on Kidomaru was holding. His eyes widen and he tried to get way. "Get away from me."

"Don't act like that. "

"Get away." Neji hit Kidomaru in the face again pushing him away before he ran off. His arm was grabbed in a powerful hold and he turned around to Kidomaru.

"Now you are making me mad. " Kidomaru growled. He threw Neji onto the couch and saddled his waist holding down his arms. "Just stop fighting."

"NO GET OFF!"

"Neji!" Hiashi voice suddenly called from the door.

"HIASHI HELP!" Neji called before Kidomaru covered his mouth.

"Damn it." Kidomaru suddenly got up and rushed out pushing past Hiashi as he ran out of the house.

Hiashi almost fell over but he began to follow when he remembered Neji. He went over to the living room and saw sitting up shaking. When Neji saw him he all but broke down in tears before rushing to hug Hiashi.

"I was so scared."

"It's ok. I'm here." Hiashi said holding him closely.

XXX

"He did what!" Tamaki, the twins, and Satoshi asked standing up.

"Neji are you ok?" Haruhi asked. She rubbed his hair and he nodded.

"I'm fine. Hiashi got there just in time."

"The police are searching for him everywhere." Kyoya said.

"I'm so sorry that happen to you." Kirimi said. "I'll get you some tea."

"What is tea going to do?" Shiro asked.

"No I would like some." Neji said.

Kirimi stuck her tongue out at Shiro. Neji let out a breath. "He….lied about everything…and he has my father's ring."

Tamaki looked at him shocked before growling. This bastard now had his fucking ring and he didn't like it. He looked at Kyoya who nodded back. He pulled out his phone calling the Ootori police to look for Kidomaru.

XXX

Tamaki was heading home when Hinata ran up to him. "Tamaki!"

"Oh hey Hinata." Tamaki waved at her. He didn't have a smile on his face. He wasn't really in the mood to smile.

"Have you seen Neji?"

Tamaki looked at her shocked. "He said he was going home with you."

"He was suppose to but….I haven't seen him I waited outside for him but he never showed up."

Tamaki pulled out his phone but Hinata stopped him. She was near tears when she pulled out Neji's phone. "I think something has happened to him."

Tamaki pulled out his phone and called Kyoya. "Neji's missing."

XXX

"Missing?" Hiashi asked.

The host club all looked down. "We came to ask you if you knew anything about what was going on or where Kidomaru could go."

Hiashi looked down thinking. "I…should of known he would so something like this….Neji is so much like his father."

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked.

Hiashi looked at them. " Kidomaru….there was a reason we stopped being friends."

They all looked at him as he looked at the picture of him and his brother. "He was in love with my brother."

"What really?" Yasuchika asked.

Kidomaru nodded. "It was the type of love that made people afraid but Hizashi didn't like giving up friends even if they were in love with him and their son."

Kyoya crossed his arms. "This isn't the first time he acted like this."

"I'm not sure about when Neji was younger but I can tell that he has been attracted to Neji for a while. We have to get him back. He will try anything to get what he want…..he's done it before."

Haruhi grasped. "You mean him and Hizashi."

Hiashi nodded. "I never wanted to kill anyone ever before."

"We have to find him." Tamaki said. "Before it because a father and son thing."

Hiashi head went up."I know what he is going to do."

XXX

Neji opened his eyes from the headache he was having. He looked down blushing when he saw the red when he saw his legs. He looked at the white kimono he was wearing that stopped mid thigh. He tried to move before he jumped as hands rested on his shoulders.

"I'm so glad you are awake." Kidomaru said in his ear.

"Let me go." Neji said. He was shaking having no idea how he got here. It was scaring him.

"Now now. You should be happy. It is your wedding day."

Neji's eyes opened when he looked at Kidomaru who was wearing a black kimono. He gasped as he tried to fight the ropes that held him in place in the chair he was sitting in. He stopped moving when a gun was pressed to his back through the bars. "Now enough fighting. You hear me."

Neji swallowed and nodded. Kidomaru untied him but grabbed his arm pulling him to his feet. He pulled him down the row of a wedding room where people were tied to chairs. Neji looked around. They were in a chapel where people got hitched. Everyone here looked scared. The minister was also scared.

"Alright get to it." Kidomaru said.

Neji looked around at all of them. They were taking pity on him with their eyes but they weren't doing anything to try and run away. Some of them were beat and battered.

"Why are you doing this?" Neji asked. "I thought you cared about me."

"I do." Kidomaru said. "I love you Neji. Like I loved your father. When I saw you as a baby…I knew you were the cutest thing ever. I love babies."

Neji's eyes widen at that before tears filled his eyes. "Please let me go." Neji said.

"But this is what your father wanted." Kidomaru said. " We all want to be happy so why not be happy together."

"But why me?" Neji looked up at Kidomaru.

"Because you are just like him. Beautiful, innocent, amazing, just like he was."

Neji looked at him. "What did you do to my father?" He was crying as he looked at Kidomaru. "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"I made him a man." Kidomaru said. "And I should of made you one but you were still too young and even now it was already taken by some snot nose kids that won't know what to do with that."

Neji shook his head looking at Kidomaru. This man….did that to his father. His father…He tried to think back. In sign of weakness when his father were in the same room with Kidomaru.

_'I'm happy to help you in your time of need. It's what friends are for.' Kidomaru had said. His father was being uncharacteristically quiet ad Kidomaru stood next to him. His eyes landed on Neji's before he said something._

_'As long as you don't follow your urges….we will always be friends.' Hizashi said._

"Your….urges." Neji looked up at him. "You've….always wanted me."

"But who wouldn't." He turned around to look at the ones sitting. He pointed to a guy. "You! Would you want this beauty."

"Uh…yeah." He said.

At that point everyone was agreeing with him. Kidomaru laughed before looking at Neji. "See Neji. You don't get it. You're cursed. Cursed to be the most wanted creature on the Earth."

"Why would you say that?" Neji asked looking around. There had to be a way out of this. "It's impossible for anyone to be the most wanted creature on the Earth. How could anyone be able to be cursed like that. Do you really believe that people can be cursed?" The only one who wasn't tied up was the preacher and he keep looking at the side. There was something there.

"Yes. And I have the cure."

Neji looked at him. "All you have to do is get married and it will all be over. I mean do you want to have to deal with the Izaya's in the world for the rest of your life."

Kidomaru was crazy as far as Neji had to guess. Someone he didn't want to deal with but he had to take a chance. "I…don't."

Kidomaru smiled at him. "That's right."

"I want to be loved and safe." Neji went up and slowly put his arms around Kidomaru. "Marry me."

"Of course."

"We are gather here today to join this man and this boy in holy matrimony. Do you Kidomaru take this boy to be your husband?"

"I do." Kidomaru said.

"And do you….Neji take this man to be your husband?"

"I…..I do." Neji said.

"With the power invested in my I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom."

"Bride. He is my bride."

Kidomaru put his arms around him and kissed Neji on the lips. His eyes were closed and Neji looked at the preacher as he put his arms around Kidomaru to hold him close so he would get away. It was then that the preacher ran and hit a button the wall. A loud alarm sounded and Kidomaru moved away.

"What the-" Neji did a round house kick hitting Kidomaru in the face. He headed to the door when he his head was pulled back and he fell to the ground. "You fucking bitch!"

He slapped Neji across the face before pulling out a gun and aimed it at the preacher. "And you."

Neji jumped when he pulled the trigger and then aimed the gun right into Neji's mouth. "This is what you want."

His tears were running down his face. He was shaking he grabbed Kidomaru's hand and tried to pull him off of him. He coughed when the gun was pulled out of his mouth for good before yelling when his kimono was torn open. "NO!"

"What do you expect Neji? We have to consummate our marriage."

He tore it open the rest of the way till Neji was only in his underwear. "Don't do this please?"

"KIDOMARU! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

Neji stopped when he heard the cops. Kidomaru also looked up to see the window. He stood up and closed the blinds. Neji sat up covering himself up with his torn kimono. He was shaking and was crying.

"Damn it." Kidomaru said. "That stupid alarm. What kind of chapel has a fucking alarm?"

Neji tried to scoot away but Kidomaru grabbed his leg pulling him towards the door. He pulled Neji up holding him by his chest with a gun to his head."Come in here and I'll kill my bride."

Neji opened his eyes and he saw Kyoya's father. It made him blush since he was half naked. He was dragged back inside.

XXX

Tamaki damn near broke down. Neji looked a mess and ready to give up the fight. "He said bride."

"It makes since." Kyoya said. "Neji looks like his father and Kidomaru was in love with Hizashi. It no matter that he wants to go after his son."

"This sick bastard. When I get my hands on him I'm going to kill him." Hikaru said.

"Calm down." Kaoru said. "We will get Neji out of here."

"Hey!" They looked to see Hunny and Mori.

"Brother!" Satoshi yelled running up to Mori. He began to cry as he hugged him. "I failed to protect Neji."

"You aren't the only one." They turned to see Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Shikamaru. Tamaki was waiting for him to blame him." We all failed." Sasuke grabbed his stomach groaning in pain. "We just have to wait this one."

Tamaki looked at him before turning to look at the building. He was so worried. What was this guy doing to Neji. His Neji.

XXX

Neji sat in the corner while Kidomaru paced back and forth. He had let the hostages go but he was waving around his gun so everyone was sitting around scared. The last time someone tried to do something stupid they ended up dead by the wall.

Neji looked up at Kidomaru. He was sure he wouldn't fall for another try and acting like he wanted to be with him but he had to think of something. He bit his lip before looking around. There was a pregnant couple that were holding each other close, a young teenage couple that looked like they were running away, three guys that seemed not to know what to do.

Neji looked at the pregnant women. She looked about ready to pop. It was then that he got an idea. He started to crawl over to them while Kidomaru wasn't looking. "Excuse me…..How far along are you?"

She looked at him. "I'm nine months."

Neji nodded. "I need you to get ready."

The man looked at him. "What are you going to do?"

Neji looked at them before looking at Kidomaru. "How long are you going to make us stay here?"

Kidomaru turned to him. "What are you saying? They haven't even called."

"They haven't called because they don't have any phone! Have you even checked!"

Kidomaru went right up to him. "You are asking me to kill you."

"You wouldn't."

Kidomaru pointed his gun. "Oh yeah why-"

Neji grabbed his gun quickly fighting with it before it rang out above them. Kidomaru pushed Neji back and aimed the gun at him.

"My…my water broke." The women said suddenly. Neji looked at her. It was true. With all of that his plan work. The stress was too much. Hopefully this would work.

"You have to get help."

Kidomaru stared before putting his gun away. "No she will give birth right here."

The man looked at him. "Are you crazy?"

Kidomaru turned the gun at him and shot him. The women screamed making Neji jump. His eyes widen as he saw his plan back fire right in front of him."Do it Neji."

Neji looked at him shocked. "You….want me to help her give birth."

"Now."

He walked away and Neji blinked before sitting down. He looked at the women. "I'll help you."

She nodded to him.

XXX

"What is going on?" Kyoya asked.

His father looked at him. "We heard gun shots but we can't see him pacing around. Something is going on."

Tamaki jumped when his phone rang. He looked. It was a number he didn't know. He opened it. "Hello?"

"Put the cop on." Kidomaru said. Tamaki blinked. He could hear screaming. He handed the phone to Yoshino.

"Hello."

"I want a ride out of here."

"That's it. Nothing to eat no medical help. What's that screaming."

"Some bitch giving birth." Kidomaru said.

"And you aren't helping."

"I have Neji. Now get me a ride." With that he hung up. Yoshino hung up the phone looking at the men.

"We are going in. Neji just needs to distract him."

"How can we tell him to do that?" Tamaki asked.

Naruto jumped up. "Neji is amazing at English. Maybe we can speak English to him so we can get the message across."

"Does Kidomaru know English?"

"I don't know that." Naruto sighed.

They looked at the window to see Kidomaru looking at something before looking very upset. He turned away yelling. Tamaki's eyes widen when Neji stood up. He was covered in blood and shaking. They were both yelling before Kidomaru back handed him.

Tamaki took a step forward before Kyoya grabbed his arm. "Call him."

Tamaki looked at him before calling them back.

"What?" Kidomaru asked.

"Um hi." Tamaki said. "I wanted to know if you were taking Neji with you when you go."

"Of course he is my husband." Kidomaru yelled.

"Then can I talk to him. On speaker."

XXX

Neji stopped when he heard Tamaki's voice. He was still sitting by the women. Her baby boy in hand. His face was red from the slap and tears were falling from his eyes. He could take any more of this. "You have five minutes to say goodbye."

"Right. Neji…I wanted to say good bye to you because there isn't any way I can save you."

Neji looked up at that towards the phone. "I'm not strong enough and now that I think of it I've only_ distracted_ you from your real purpose. I just hope you will understand and get over me quickly."

Neji blinked looking out the window at Tamaki who nodded to him. Neji nodded back. "I understand. Goodbye."

Tamaki hung up and Kidomaru started to laugh. "That is funny. After seeing that he was no match with me he gives up. Do you understand that? "

Neji looked down at the baby who was crying. He put it down looking at Kidomaru. "This…baby can be ours?"

Kidomaru looked at him. He watched as Neji's eyes filled with tears. "Tamaki doesn't want me…so why fight being with someone who does. It's stupid and pointless."

Kidomaru smiled going down to Neji. "Yes it is. We can be a family."

Neji gave him a smile. "A family." He moved to kiss Kidomaru when something crashed through the window. A flash bomb exploded next to them making Neji's eyes sting and his ears ring. It was too much. His head was going crazy he couldn't take it.

XOXOXO

And I'm going to end it here. Please read and review this long chapter that took me forever to write. Anyway please review and enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_Chapter warning: First sex of the story. It's not non-con so Yay for that._

_**XXX Chapter 3 XXX**_

It felt like he was sleeping on a cloud. So soft and warm. Safe. He felt so safe as he slowly regained his consciousness. His ears began to work again it came clear to him something was wrong. It was eerie quiet. His eyes opened his eyes to total darkness.

His eyes widen as he tried to sit up. It came to him in a wave a panic. He wasn't home. He wasn't where he should be. He wasn't safe and he tried to pull on his hand to find they were tied down.

He couldn't breathe. And the more his eyes adjusted to the darkness the more he saw where he was. It was a basement windows that were painted black. Chains were all over the walls and the smell of blood filled the air. He couldn't hold the scream that came out of his mouth.

"Now now don't do that."He stopped as he looked at the door to Kidomaru.

"H…how?" It was the only thing he could think about saying. He knew he couldn't be crazy. They had thrown a flash bomb that should of rendered everyone blind but he was here with Kidomaru.

"You think I didn't expect that. This is why you are down here." Kidomaru grabbed Neji's chin. "If you misbehave me you will be chained down here. This is the rules of our marriage."

Neji stared at him. How…could he let himself get into this? Tears filled his eyes and he couldn't help but cry." Now, now don't do that." Kidomaru went up and cupped Neji's face. "I'll let you out now if you stop crying. I also have to show you something."

He unchained Neji letting him stand up and held out his hand. "Come now."

Neji put his arms around himself but followed Kidomaru. They went upstairs and Neji found that the house looked very bright. Natural light filled in through the big glass windows. Kidomaru went up to one knocking before yelling suddenly. It made Neji jump.

"Sound proof. For our pleasure." Kidomaru smirked at him before grabbing Neji's hand and leading him through the kitchen to the living room. Neji gasped as he saw someone sitting on the couch. Neji couldn't stop looking as the boy stood up.

He was a tall red head with amber eyes. He looked older then Neji but still young. Neji jumped when Kidomaru grabbed his shoulders. "Neji this is Sato. Your new brother."

Sato looked at him before swallowing and nodding to him. "Neji….nice to meet you."

Neji looked at Sato before being dragged off with Kidomaru. He saw Sato move to pick a baby. It made him hold his breath. He really took her baby.

"This will be your room." Kidomaru turned to look at him as they made it to the down the hall. He opened it to show Neji a room. It was baby blue with toys almost everywhere. A bunk bed in the corner and a tea party set in the middle of the room. "This use to be Sato's room but he grew out of it."

Neji looked up at Kidomaru. How long had he had Sato here? How old was the boy? Kidomaru grabbed his hand kissing him on the neck. Neji shook under the touch and it made Kidomaru growl. "Don't do that." Kidomaru warned.

Neji swallowed feeling tears fill his eyes. "Don't do this." Neji pleaded. "Please let me go home."

"You are home. Don't you know that."

Neji shook his head trying to move away from Kidomaru who held him in place. "Stop that right now."

"Kidomaru-san. "Sato said at the door. Neji looked at him. "Your dinner is ready."

"I rather have my dessert." Kidomaru said gripping Neji's waist hard. He winced feeling that it was sure to bruise.

"It will spoil your dinner. You have to go to work." Sato said.

Kidomaru growled before letting Neji go and walking away. Sato turned to look at Neji. His eyes soften so much it seemed as if it was a different person. "I'll bring food for you later."Sato whispered.

Before Neji could answer Sato shut the door and it locked. Neji jumped and pulled at the door knob. "Wait don't leave me up here." Neji yelled.

"Don't worry." Sato's voice came from the other side. "My room is next door. If you look at the door on the other side it's my room doorway. I'll open it for you after dinner."

"SATO!" Kidomaru yelled.

"You will be right back?" Neji asked again.

For some reason he was sure Sato was nodding. "Right back." Then he was gone.

Neji sat down by the door and didn't move. He turned around to lean his back to the door, he pulled his knees to his chest and cried.

XXX

He didn't remember falling asleep but when he woke up it was dark in the room. His head was resting on someone's lap and he jumped away fearing the worse. He blinked when he wasn't grabbed and looked at Sato who was looking at him.

"It's ok. It's me." He reached up and flipped on the light switch. "He's gone."

"Gone? Where?"

Sato stood up. "He's at work. "

"Work? Where…are we?"

He found it hard to believe that even after what happen in Bunkyo that someone would want to get him a job. "We are in Konoha ."

"What!" Neji looked at him shocked. "H….how did we…." He looked down. This was the perfect place for him to hide. Here no one cared if a boy was being held against his will. Not even his family. To them it was a mouth they didn't have to worry about feeding.

"You are the boy they were talking about on the news." Sato said. "Neji Hyuga."

Neji looked at him before nodding. "Yes…I am."

Sato nodded before putting his hand on Neji's. "You are cute. But older then I thought he would ever get."

Neji looked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

Sato sighed sitting back. "I'm the third boy that he has had. He has had six total."

Neji looked at him shocked. Six. He had has six boys that he took and now he was the seventh. "Are the others…."

Sato nodded. "Dead. But I'm been here the longest. I've been here since I was three."

Neji looked at him shocked. "Three?"

Sato nodded standing up. "Hey you wanna play some games? I haven't had another kid here since forever."

Neji watched as Sato went to the computer and turned on the TV and plugged on the Xbox 360. "Do…do you love Kidomaru?"

"Of course not." Sato looked at him. "Why would you think that?"

"B…because you don't seem effected by what is going on here."

Sato laughed loudly. It was creepy even more when it suddenly stopped. He looked at Sato who seemed to be different. "I could never love a bastard like that. I'm upset at the fact that you will even think that."

Neji blinked. "Oh I'm sorry."

Sato smiled at him. "It's very ok." Sato said. "That's how I deal."

"Deal?"

Sato sighed. "I don't really like to talk about this but….being here has broken me."

"Broke you."

Sato nodded. "I have a personality disorder."

Neji looked at him awe and Sato nodded. "Yes. It was my way to deal with it. To get away from what was happening to me. To honestly say I have no idea what happens when he's around, my other side takes over."

"But…where do you go?" Neji asked looking at them.

Sato smiled. "I got to a place I call paradise."

Neji blinked. "Paradise?"

Sato nodded. "Yes, it's a place where I go that no of this stuff happens to me. Just peace."

Neji looked at him. "I…I have to get out of here."

Sato sighed. "I know it's scary but there has to be something about you. You are…seventeen?"

Neji nodded. "Yes."

"He's never took a seventeen year old before. He really gets rid of kids around fourteen."

"But what about you. You look like you must be in your twenty's."

"Twenty -two."

" Why are you here?"

Sato laughed. "Well he really can't get rid of his own child."

Neji put his hand on his heart. He was sure he was going to have a heart attack. This was too much. He was in Konoha, stuck in Kidomaru's house, with his son." Son."

Sato sighed. "Yeah. I'm sure that the reason why he hasn't killed me. But look I'll make sure he doesn't take your virginity for a while."

"I'm….not a virgin." Neji said.

Sato looked at him wide eyes. "You aren't a virgin! Who are you Neji Hyuga!"

Neji looked at him before sighing. "I would like to know that too."

Sato scooted closer to Neji before putting his knees to his chest. "Tell me about you Neji."

Neji looked at Sato. He looked like a kid. Ready to hear anything and everything Neji had to tell him. With a nod Neji told him about everything about his life. Sato listened with such amazement in his eyes Neji was sure he was going to explode any minute now. Neji closed his mouth only jumping when Sato jumped up as well.

"That's amazing! Your life is so cool! Full of adventure and excitement and love!" Sato said swinging his arms all over before he let them fall. He fell to his hands and knees. "I envy you."

They both jumped when the door slammed shut. Sato stood up and grabbed Neji's hand. "I'll hide you. From that slam he has had a bad day."

Before Neji could answer Sato pulled him into the closet and shut it. The closet was dark and Neji heard Sato shut his bed room door as well. Neji sat down on the floor trying his hardest not to panic. He tried not to shake when he heard the bedroom door open. "Stop this Kidomaru-san."

Sato's voice was deep and serious but it was cracking as if the others Sato was trying to keep Neji safe as well. He heard what sounded like Sato being hit away before the door was pulled open. Neji tried to cover his face with his arms but Kidomaru grabbed his arm. He was yanked out and he cried out as he fell to the ground.

"What did I tell you about hiding from me!" Kidomaru yelled before he grabbed Neji by the hair and dragged him up and out the room. He looked at Sato who was on his knees with his head down. Neji reached out to him but it didn't help anything.

"I just want to show you something." Kidomaru said as he pulled Neji over his shoulders. He headed downstairs to the basement but went to a door. "I have a collection that I would like to have your thoughts on."

He opened the door and threw Neji down on the ground. Kidomaru turned on the lights and Neji's eyes widen. The room was filled with spiders. Neji screamed before trying to rush pass Kidomaru who only grabbed him and threw him back down. "I told you have to obey me."

With that he locked the door behind him as he left. The lights cut off and Neji banged on the door. "Please, please don't leave me in here!" He jumped when he felt them crawling on his legs and arms. He screamed trying to push them off of him. It was hard to see in the dark but he knew he had himself cornered and they were still climbing up on him.

He was shaking. Their legs against his skin sent chills up his spine. He saw flashbacks of the hole he was in. He whimpered putting his arms around his knees as he started to rock back and forth.

'I go to my own paradise.' Sato's voice rang in his mind making him squeeze his legs. He was so scared. He had to get away. He _wanted_ to get away. Get away…get away.

_'Neji!'_

_His head shot up as he covered his eyes. It was so bright all of a sudden. He moved his arm to look at what was going on. He gasped as he saw he was no longer in the room. He was in the host club with snow all over him even falling around him. When it touched his skin he didn't feel cold._

_'You're safe Neji.' He looked up at Tamaki. He was standing in front of the other host even Hunny and Mori. Tamaki got on his knees in front of him. He kissed Neji on the forehead and Neji could do nothing but cry. He put his arms around Tamaki's neck moving to sit on his lap. Safe. This was what he wanted._

XXX

Tamaki was finding that it was all difficult to go to school and home without Neji. He shook his head standing up from class and grabbing his bags before leaving without another world. On his way out of the school he saw the other host by the entrance.

"You guys should be in class." Tamaki said as he looked at them.

"So should you." The twins said.

"Who are we kidding." Satoshi said. "We have to go find Neji."

"We don't even know where to look." Haruhi said. "I mean I hate to be blunt but where do we really start."

Tamaki rubbed his chin. "He would have to go somewhere he can start over. Or live without being chased or suspected." Tamaki said.

"Somewhere people don't care about what you are doing as long as you don't mess with them." They turned to look at Sasuke. He was with Lee, Naruto, and Shikamaru. " Where cops don't care and if a boy is missing on the news they won't look."

"Sounds like Konoha." Shikamaru said.

Tamaki looked at them before stepping up to Sasuke. "Is it possible that he took Neji to Konoha."

"It's the number one spot for people who have done a crime can go to go without thinking about getting caught." Naruto said. "I'm not even sure if we have a police station."

"Then let's go." Satoshi pumped his fist but Sasuke held out his hand.

"You guys don't know anything about Konoha."

"I think this is a better job if we go look around there." Shikamaru said. "We have more eyes."

Sasuke and Shikamaru nodded to each other before Naruto gave them a thumps up. "We will tell you everything we know."

With that the three of them left and Lee sighed. "I only hope Neji-kun is ok."

Tamaki bit his lip nodding. He didn't want to voice his worry but he was going crazy. "Neji please be ok."

XXX

Sato sat in the kitchen looking at Kidomaru as he finished his breakfast. It had been a week since Neji was thrown into the basement but it seemed like longer since he made a noise. He was starting to fear that he was dead.

The baby wined next to him and he scooped it up. "Where is my brother?" He finally asked.

Kidomaru looked at him before standing and throwing his napkin on his plate. Sato swallowed. It was clear that Kidomaru had forgot about him and it only made Sato nervous. If he didn't say anything he would of surely let Neji stay in there for another week.

"Clean this up." He said before going downstairs. Sato put the baby down gingerly. He had named it Senji since Kidomaru seemed not to have even thought about naming it at all. He cleaned up the mess before Kidomaru came up dragging Neji. He threw him in the kitchen table booth where Sato had been sitting. Kidomaru sat on the other side of the table in a chair.

"Fix him a plate." Kidomaru said. Sato stood up again and started to fix Neji a plate of food. He looked over at the boy. He looked so far away that even Kidomaru noticed.

"Hey." He snapped fins fingers in front of Neji's face but he didn't react. "HEY!"

Sato put the plate in front of Neji before putting his hand on his shoulder only to have it knocked away by Kidomaru. He stood up and grabbed Neji's shoulders shaking him before Neji looked up at him. He seemed to be back and it made Sato let out a breath. He was afraid Neji was gone for good but he understood. Neji went to his paradise. He just didn't know how to come back on his own.

"Eat." Kidomaru said.

Neji looked at him before tears filled his eyes. He looked down as he started to cry. Sato shoulders slump. He was back to himself now and he could see that Neji was having the effect that he had at one time. When he was out of paradise and saw that he was still in his hell hole. The dread and sadness he felt when it came to that point.

"Stop that."

Neji didn't. He started to sob. First it was small and only his shoulders shook but then he was sobbing loudly and had his hands over his eyes. Kidomaru knocked over his plate onto the floor. "SHUT UP!"

Senji started to cry but Sato couldn't find himself to go to the baby. He stood up and grabbed Kidomaru's arm. "Dad please."

When those two words left his mouth he was backhanded cross the face. His head hit the table and he grabbed onto the chair so he wouldn't fall. A hand wrapped around his throat before he was pushed against the table.

"I told you not to call me that!"

Sato calmed himself down quickly to let his other half take over. "Kidomaru-san. Forgive me."

Neji watched through tears as Kidomaru eased up but didn't let go of his neck. He leaned his head down onto Sato's kissing him on the lips. "You will be the death of me."

Sato didn't answer or even move to kiss Kidomaru back when his lips brushed against his. Kidomaru moved away from Sato who sat up on the table. He moved to Neji and grabbed his chin trying to push his lips against his. Putting his hands on his chest Neji tried to push him away but the grip on his chin only got worse. "You will make me kill you."

Neji's eyes opened as he looked at Kidomaru. While they were red they still had the beautiful lavender that made Neji the proud and beautiful Hyuga that he was. Like Hizashi. Kidomaru closed his eyes as the memory's fooled his mind of that night. He was getting the same look from his father. With his other hand, Kidomaru ran his hand over Neji's cheek. He only cried more.

Sato looked at him from the table before turning to the baby. He picked it up shushing it till it quiet down. The room was filled with silence as Kidomaru kissed at Neji's tears while he whimpered from every touch.

Neji didn't know what was worse being kissed by Kidomaru or being in a room full of spiders. He closed his eyes falling into paradise. At least there he was safe.

XXX

Neji blinked his eyes as he looked around the room. Sato was sitting behind him brushing his hair. He didn't even know how he got here but as long as he was away from Kidomaru. "You should stay there too long. "Sato said. "Paradise is wonderful but it isn't real. You can't stay away from reality too much."

"But it's paradise." Neji said. "A place where you can be…safe."

"Yeah but Neji your body is still at his will." Sato moved away from Neji to sit in front of him. "You have to make sure that you don't go too far that you can't come back and defend your body. I'm trying to keep him from….You know."

Neji looked at him. "You mean…you have been stopping him from doing anything."

Sato nodded. "Yeah….."He put his arms around him. "I've never been 'around' to actually see what has happen to me. I don't want that to happen to you."

Neji smiled at him before nodding. "Thank you."

Sato smiled before the door slammed open and they looked to see that Kidomaru was standing by the door way. He looked down at them before moving to sit at the rocking chair. Neji looked at him before looking at Sato. He looked upset but he turned to Neji.

"I'm glad we are brothers."

Neji looked at him opening his mouth to say something but Sato cupped his face. It made Neji jump but he understood quickly. He looked at Kidomaru who was just staring right at them. He wanted to see them together. He wanted to watch as Sato and Neji had sex with each other.

Neji looked at Sato grabbing his hand. "I rather it be you." He whispered.

Sato nodded before pulling Neji closer to kiss him. Their lips meet and Neji pulled away quickly. He meet Sato's amber eyes and it remind him of the twins. Tears started to fill his eyes. Sato moved closer rubbing his lips over Neji's neck. He trailed up his neck to his ear. "I won't hurt you."

Neji was shaking but he nodded. "I know."

They moved to the bed and Sato laid Neji down. Their lips pressed against each other and Neji didn't pull away. He felt hands on his hips and he swallowed parting his mouth to let Sato's tongue in.

"Is this any away to treat your younger brother." Kidomaru put his two cent in. From his view Neji could see that he was rubbing his hard on through his pants.

They didn't choose to answer but instead moved away to breath before Sato pulled his shirt off and slowly moved his hands under Neji's shirt. He could feel Neji shaking and could see that his eyes were close. He knew Neji was still with him but he must be thinking about his boyfriend. He wanted to make this quick as possible.

He didn't waste any more time trying to with loving touches and kisses. It was his place. This would save them both from having to deal with Kidomaru and hopefully keep Kidomaru away from Neji if Sato made it mess enough.

"No condom." Kidomaru said. "And don't prepare him."

Neji's eyes shot open as he looked at Sato with pleading eyes. He swallowed as Sato looked down at him. He moved down to kiss his forehead. "I'm sorry." He said before pushing in as slow as he could.

Neji eyes widen as he looked up at Sato pushed all the way in. It burned and he felt tears fall from his eyes. He cried out throwing his head back. He felt Sato's hand on his hip and the other on his head kissing him on the lips and neck. He keep reminding himself that it was better than Kidomaru.

Kidomaru was rocking in his chair as he fisted himself slowly. He could see the tears in Neji's eyes and the panting that left Sato's mouth. He closed his eyes as Sato started to move thrusting in and out of Neji. The grunts and moans that he heard made him speed up. He wanted to do the same to Neji.

Neji arched his back into Sato's chest feeling a hand on his chest hold him up. Sato moved to sit up and Neji moved down even more till he was all the way in. Neji gasped out eyes widen. He curled his tears as Sato pressed against his prostate. It felt so good. He closed his eyes holding on to Sato tightly as he moved his hips along with Sato. He was moving faster and Neji thanked him for that. He didn't want it to last too long. It wasn't Tamaki and every time he gripped onto that red hair he was reminded that it wasn't Tamaki.

"Let him ride you."

Neji blinked at Kidomaru's voice but Sato only laid down. He put his hand on Neji's waist before thrusting up trying to coat Neji on. With a swallow Neji braced himself on Sato's knees before he pulled himself up and down. Sato held onto his waist thrusting up into him as Neji moved his hips down on Sato.

He almost cried out when Sato grabbed his hard on rubbing his thumb over the leaking head. He was becoming close and Sato could tell.

"How do you feel?" Kidomaru asked. Neji wasn't sure who he was talking to but he jumped when Kidomaru yelled." TELL ME!"

"Amazing." Neji moaned out as he leaned forward moving his hips more. Sato gripped on his tighten.

"I..won't last." Sato moaned out as well. "So tight and warm. Oh my God."

Sato started to move faster before he threw Neji down before he started to thrust into Neji hard and fast. It was leaving Neji panting loudly and gripping onto the sheets before he cried out with Sato slamming into him cumming as well.

Neji arched his back reaching up and pulling on Sato's hair as he started to fall from his high. He laid back down panting loudly. Sato pulled out laying down as well. They could see that Kidomaru was in fact done as well.

"Brotherly love." Kidomaru said.

Sato put his arms around Neji and held him against his chest. He could tell that Neji was gone. Gone into his paradise and he had to protect his body from Kidomaru. Sato sat up moving over to Kidomaru and got on his knees. He never did this before but if it was to protect Neji he could do it.

He took a deep breath before opening his mouth and lowering it onto Kidomaru's growing erection. "Good boy." Kidomaru said running his hand through Sato's hair.

XXX

Kidomaru was not in a good mood. Since he let Sato and Neji have sex, Neji hadn't spoken a word to anyone. It was rather annoying and no matter what he did he didn't speak a word. From every beating, to even raping Sato in front of him he would not speak up.

He was also getting a weird vibe that something was going on. He had always see that he was getting watched. He would turn around and saw a kid. He was smoking while he was leaning against the building. To Kidomaru that was way too close to his house. "Get out of here."

The kid stood up straight and walked away. Kidomaru glared before walking away. He went into his house locking the door. In the living room Sato, Senji, and Neji sat. Sato stood up to greet him but Neji stayed seated looking off into the distance.

"Go to your bed room." Kidomaru said. "Now!"

Sato picked up Senji and grabbed Neji's hand before dragging him into his bed room. Kidomaru paced the living room before thinking about the possibility that he may or may not be caught. He went upstairs to locking Neji's bed room door and Sato's before leaving. He had to get some money. They were going to have to leave this place soon. On the hall way he flipped a switch putting gas into the two rooms to make sure they were asleep.

XXX

Sato opened his eyes. He felt so tired but before his eyes closed again he could see that the door to his room was slightly open. He sat himself up biting his lip hard to make sure he wasn't dreaming. When he felt pain, he closed his eyes before they shot open He had to get out of here. It was his chance.

Sato stood up and headed to Neji's bed room. The air seemed so thick that he wasn't sure that he could really do this. He found that he bumped into Neji's bed. He grabbed his foot. "Neji….Neji."

Neji groaned a little before moving more into the pillow. "We have to go."

"Go." Neji repeated but he didn't move to get up.

"We can go come on." Sato shook his head trying to stay up. But Neji didn't move to get up. He was saying something though. "What?"

"Host…Ouran….host."

"Ouran? The school! Right your boy friend what is his name….." He stood up almost falling over. He had to get out. He couldn't stay here.

"Rene."

Sato nodded before he head to the door. "I'll come back to you. Promise."

He finally ran out into the hall way. He put his hand on the wall as he slowly walked out of the house. He had to find help. He keep repeating the three words in his head. "Ouran. Host. Rene."

XXX

Tamaki drummed his pen against the desk. He heard from Shikamaru about spotting someone who looked like Kidomaru but that was two days ago and he hadn't heard anything since. He looked out the window towards the front gate of the school. He sat up when he saw what looked like someone jumping the fence.

"Is that…."

He trailed off but everyone heard him. They turned and looked out the window and saw that someone had in fact jumped the fence and was now running to the front door. Everyone started to talk at once but something about him made Tamaki just stare.

"Do you think that he wants to break in?" A girl asked.

"Calm down." Asuma said. "I'll go check it out."

Tamaki watched him go but almost everyone went to the window and door. Tamaki went into the hallway and he looked at Kyoya. He was looking back at him before they heard a commotion down the hall.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"

Tamaki and Kyoya ran down the halls to see Asuma and Kakashi with a guy. He had wild red hair and bright amber eyes. "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GO FIND RAIN!"

"Nobody from this school has that name." Kakashi said. "I think you need to go home."

"NO ." Asuma grabbed him around the waist and started to carry him away. "STOP I HAVE TO HELP NEJI!"

Tamaki gasped. "What?" He went up to him. Asuma stopped walking. " You…you know where Neji is."

The boy looked at him. His eyes widen. "Your Rene. You look just like he said."

Tamaki's eyes filled his with tears."Neji."

Asuma put him down. Kyoya pulled out his phone. Tamaki grabbed his shoulders. "Where is he?"

XXX

"WHERE IS HE!"

Neji fell down through the glass table and he cried out in pain. It felt like his arm was broken. Tears filled his eyes but he couldn't find himself to say something. His hair was grabbed he was pulled away and thrown against the wall. "WHERE IS HE!"

Neji just sobbed more before his breathing was cut off. Two hands wrapped around his neck and he found that he was being lifted off the ground. He clawed at the hands. He had to get away. He had to get away. He opened his mouth trying to say something but he couldn't.

"WHERE. IS. HE!"

Neji closed his eyes before moving his hand and giving his hand up, thrusting it up into Kidomaru's chin. It made him let go and Neji stepped back almost falling trying to catch his breath. He tried to stumble over to the door but didn't make it far. He grabbed the door knob but arms wrapped around his waist. He was pulled away but he opened the door.

"FREEZE!"

Neji looked outside to see Ouran Police officers surrounding the place. Kidomaru threw him down onto the ground and he opened his mouth to cry out but nothing came out. Kidomaru pulled out a phone. "You brought this upon yourself."

He cocked his gun but a shot rang out. Neji watched as Kidomaru head started to bleed. He dropped the gun and Neji let his head rest back. Tears ran down his cheek. It was over finally. He closed his eyes feeling himself falling. Still paradise was calling.

XXX

Tamaki was the first one to rush into Neji's hospital room the moment he came in. He looked at Neji who was sitting up looking at his cast. The other host were by the door looking at him. "Neji."

He ran up and put his arms around Neji pulling him close. He didn't want to let go and was near tears at the thought of being away from Neji. "Oh Neji."

"I'm fine Tamaki. " Neji said pushing him away a little to breath. He gave Tamaki a smile before rubbing his head. "I'm just happy to be ok. If you tell me what happen."

Tamaki put him arms length away. "What?"

"What happen?" Neji asked. He looked at Tamaki. Tamaki's eyes widen. He didn't remember what had happen to him.

XOXOXO

Yay it's finally done. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 4 XXX**_

Sato sat down in the waiting room waiting for Tamaki, Hinata, Hanabi, and Kyoya to come back. Tamaki had rushed into Neji's room without even asking to go in first and with the other three following the nurses wouldn't let anyone else go.

"Hi I'm Hunny." Sato turned and looked down at Hunny. The blond boy looked up at him with a smile.

Sato blinked before going down to Hunny's level. "Hunny….you are really cute."

Hunny blushed but smiled. "They aren't going to let us go through but would you mind playing with me till they do?"

Sato smiled before sitting down by the table with the toys. He picked some up looking at them. He never played with any of these before. He looked around him. He was just itching to go somewhere. If it wasn't for Neji he would have been gone, off to somewhere far away so he could see what he had missed all of his life.

"How do you know Neji? Are you one of the host?" Sato asked.

Hunny nodded." I use to be. But I'm in college now with my cousin Takashi."

Sato looked at the boy sitting not far. Takashi's brother, what was his name Satoshi, was sitting crying on his lap. "Why is he crying?"

Hunny looked at Sato before frowning. Sato didn't like it on Hunny's face. "He's sad because he couldn't protect Neji."

Sato gasped when Hunny started to tear up. "I failed to at protecting him."

He started to cry loudly when Sato pulled him into a hug. "Hey don't cry. Someone protected Neji. As his big brother I took care of him. I made sure he was safe and made sure that he got back to you guys. It shouldn't matter who protects your friends but that they are being protected."

Sato held Hunny and arms length to look at him. Hunny smiled. "You're right."

Sato smiled before cocking his head to the side. "You are really cute Hunny. I think I love you. I've always believe in love at first sight."

Hunny smiled as they continued to play with blocks. He looked up at the door when he saw Tsunade usher them out of Neji room. Something was up.

XXX

Tsunade sighed rubbing her temple. She had asked Jiraiya to do one thing and he failed at doing that to the fullest. She opened her eyes to look at the group in front of her. All of them had questions that they wanted to be answered and all over one boy. She shook her head. Neji had quite the life.

"He doesn't remember anything." Tamaki said again to her. Just in case she didn't hear.

"It would seem that way." Tsunade said. "I tried to stop you from going in there till I told you but I'm guessing that it is too late for that."

"Why doesn't he remember?" Hinata asked. She looked so very worried.

Tsunade crossed her arms. "PTSD. It can cause amnesia of the event in hopes of forgetting about what happen."

"So Neji just….forgot?" Hanabi asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Now it may or may not come back to him. We really can't tell."

"Is there a way to make sure not to let it come back?" Tamaki asked. "I mean I wouldn't want Neji to go through what happen to him again."

It seemed like all of them agreed with that. Tsunade just shook her head. "It isn't something we can really control. We can only lower the risk of it happening again by keeping him away from things that may remind him of Kidomaru and what happen."

Kyoya looked up at that before turning to look at the waiting room. "What about him?"

Tamaki turned to look at Sato. He was in the waiting room playing with the toy blocks that were supposed to be for the kids. Hunny was playing with him as well.

XXX

Sato put down the blocks before looking at Hunny. "Hunny-kun you are really cute." Sato said smiling at the younger blond.

Hunny smiled at him happily. "Thank you Sato-san!"

Sato smiled standing up putting his fist in the air. "From now on. Hunny we are engaged!"

Hunny looked at him shocked but happy. "Takashi did you hear!"

"Will you shut up."Hikaru said. "What is wrong with you. You are acting like a child."

Sato turned to give him the tongue when he saw Tsunade and Tamaki coming out with the others. He stood up and ran up to them. "Neji is ok!"

Tamaki took a step back. "Uh yeah."

"Can I see him!" Sato started to walk past him but Tamaki stopped him. Sato blinked before trying the other side but Tamaki got in the way again. Sato blinked before smiling. "What is this game called?"

"This isn't a game." Tamaki said. "Neji…doesn't remember anything."

The other host in the waiting room looked shocked but Sato blinked. "Ok so what. Can I go see him?"

"He won't remember you." Hinata tried.

Sato nodded. "Ok then I'll go introduce myself to him."

He moved to get by but Hanabi got in his way this time. "Are you stupid or something?"

"Hanabi." Hinata tried but it was brushed off.

"No I'm not." Sato said. "I understand that Neji can't remember anything but I still want to see him. I feel as if he's my little brother." He smiled but Tamaki rubbed his arm.

"We just think that if Neji were to see you he may remember and we don't want that for him."

Sato looked at him a little hurt. His eye twitched. "So…I…I can't see him at all."

"You should be happy that he is ok." Hanabi said.

"I should be happy? Happy! How the hell can I be happy when you are keeping me from my brother!"

"He isn't your brother." Hinata said.

"That's not the point. You are keeping me from him after everything. You think I get the luxury of forgetting what that bastard did to me and him. What I did to make sure that Neji wouldn't be hurt and now you want me to walk away like it was nothing."

"We know what you went through." Tamaki said. "And we are happy that you protected Neji. Don't you want to make sure that he is safe afterwards as well."

At that point it seemed that Tamaki got through to him. He let out a breath before seeing that Sato's eyes filled with tears. Everyone looked at him shocked as he sat down on the ground and started to cry.

It was like he was a child and Tamaki looked at Kyoya who was just as shocked that he was doing that. Tsunade sighed rubbing her forehead. This was too much for one day. She was still wondering where that jackass of a boyfriend of hers was.

"Hey are you ok?"

Everyone looked to see Neji standing in front of Sato. He had his hands on his knees looking down at Sato who was looking up at him.

"Neji what are you doing?" Tamaki asked. Neji was fully dressed and looking like he was ready to get going home. "You have to stay here."

Neji waved him off before going down hugging his knees. "Are you ok?"

Sato looked at him before looking down. "No….I….I lost my brother."

Neji frowned before putting his hand on Sato's head. "I'm sorry to hear that but I'm sure he's in a better place."

Sato looked up at him. "A better place…..a safer place."

Neji nodded before smiling. He held out his good hand. "I'm Neji by the way."

Sato sat up and grabbed Neji's hand. "I'm Sato."

They both stood up and Sato sighed rubbing his head. "Well I guess I better go."

"Where will you go?" Hunny asked.

Sato shrugged. "I don't know. I'll find somewhere."

"H…have we meet before?" Neji asked.

Sato looked at him hopeful before he put his arms on his shoulder." I don't think so. But I'm glad that I got the time to talk to you now."

Neji smiled before Sato nodded and walked off. Neji watched before feeling a tear ran down his face. He touched it. It was weird. It felt as if that he really missed that guy even though he had only just meet him.

"Are you ok?" Kaoru asked.

Neji looked at him and nodded. "Yes. Besides a headache I'm ready to go home."

"You aren't going home." Tsunade said. "And that's that."

He sighed before turning to look at the host. "I'll just see you guys tomorrow in school. Hopefully you will tell me what happen to me."

He gave them a smile before Tsunade escorted him back to his room. They ran into Jiraiya and Neji found himself breaking up the fighting waiting to happen.

"So what do we tell him happened." Satoshi asked.

"He fell down the stairs and broke his arm." Shiro said shrugging.

The twins hit him on the head. "He wouldn't believe that!"

"Hey you never know." Yasuchika said. "The last think he remembered was that he was watching a movie with Kidomaru."

"The moment before he was betrayed." Kyoya pointed out.

"So something had to have happen that would suggest why Kidomaru is gone and why his arm is broken."Tamaki said rubbing his chin. "I got it!"

XXX

"So Kidomaru-san had to suddenly go on business and on my way to saying good bye to him I fell down the stairs." Neji said rubbing his arm.

The twins nodded. Neji blinked before looking at his arm. "I…guess it's logical."

They gave him a smile before they all headed to the host club. Neji rubbed his neck. He really didn't believe that. He had way to many bruises to have fallen down the stairs and the bruises around his neck couldn't possible for that. Something else had to happen.

He stopped when the twins grabbed his shoulders. They were both looking at their phones." Um lets go to get something to drink."

Neji blinked before grabbing Hikaru's and Kaoru's phone." Hey!"

He looked at the message of what Tamaki had sent to them.

_Urgent! URGENT! KEEP NEJI AWAY!_

Neji glared at the both of them before heading to the host club door and opening it. He pushed it opened and looked and saw Sato smiling brightly at Tamaki and Kyoya. Yuzuru was also there looking just as happy.

"Sato?" Neji asked.

Sato smiled at him before dancing over to him. "Hello again Neji."

"What are you doing here?"

"Sato-san is taking over for Kurenai-san while she is on pregnancy leave. Also he has brought to my attention on how all clubs must have a teacher advisor so he has volunteered to be the host clubs. " Yuzuru said. He gave his son a sorry looking. "That was before I knew who he was." He whispered.

"I'll do whatever advisors are suppose to do." Sato said giving them a thumbs up.

Neji smiled at that giggling. "I'm sure you will do a great job."

Sato smiled before looking at the other who weren't happy to see them. Yuzuru noticed and he cleared his throat. "Um Neji-kun I have to ask you something in private."

Neji nodded and followed him out. Once the door was closed they all turned to Sato. "What are you doing here?" Tamaki asked.

"Well one reason was to look for Hunny. But he's not here."

"He's in college you idiot." Hikaru growled.

His hand twitched but his face sadden as if he was a puppy haven been just kicked. "I'm not an idiot. Neji said you guys were much nicer but so far all I've seen is that you guys are mean." He crossed his arms.

Kyoya rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You act like a child more than Tamaki does." He fixed his glasses.

"Really why are you here?" Haruhi asked. "I thought you came to turns with the fact that Neji was better off not remembering."

"I've came to terms with something in fact. That you feel that Neji is not strong enough to handle it."

"You can't be serious." Yasuchika rolled his eyes.

Sato turned to him. "I very much am. No matter what Neji has gone through he can handle this. He told me what he went through before Kidomaru took him. You have to have faith that this won't break him."

"I don't want to risk it." Tamaki said. He crossed his arm. "You shouldn't be here."

"I'm going to show you that Neji is stronger." He looked at them before running off. He stopped at the door before laughing. "Oh forgot that I have a job to do here."

The host looked at Tamaki who only sighed and walked away.

XXX

Sato sighed. The host were trying their best to keep him away from Neji. As their advisor all he really had to do is watch them and make sure everything went smoothly. Sadly they had some reason found out about the pas he lived and how he really never got out so they used that in their advantage.

"Hey Sato we are running out of tea could you go to the store and get some more?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes!" Sato said standing up straight and already rushing out. Whenever he had a reason to go out he took it and found himself not able to contain himself when he was outside.

"I got the tea!" Sato yelled when he got back only to see that the third music room was in fact empty. He wasn't really surprised. They did that a lot to him. Send him on an errand that he couldn't say no to, then go to some other location where they would hide out till the next day. As if he wouldn't come back.

He sighed putting the two bag full of tea that he brought onto the table before sitting down. He picked up the photo book looking at Kidomaru when he was younger and with Neji's father and uncle.

He blinked at the way Hizashi and Neji looked a lot. He chuckled. This was why Neji was so special. It all began with Hizashi. Sato looked at his hand. And it had ended with Sato killing his own father.

He closed his eyes as he went over the memories again. He was there with the cops when they surrounded his father's house. He also couldn't help himself when he saw that Neji had gotten the door open and he saw the perfect shot.

It was the first time he ever had a gun in his hand. He was surprised with himself on his perfect aim that he had. He had never felt more happy when he saw his father fall. It made him wonder if he was a real murderer at heart with the way he felt when killed him. He really just blamed it on his other half. He really didn't know himself what that part of him was capable of.

Sato stood up and grabbed a box of tea before tossing it in the air and catching it before opening the door and running out. He always loved to play hide and seek. "Ready or not here I come!"

XXX

Neji smiled. Sato and Tamaki bumped heads a lot and it wasn't anything he could really do about it. They seemed to just fight it out before it was time to go for the day. Most of the fighters were over him.

Tamaki didn't like that Sato was so close to Neji and Sato just didn't like Tamaki it would seem. Neji saw no harm in Sato being as close as he was. For some reason he felt as if they had known each other for what may have been a while. He just couldn't remember why he felt his way.

"You suck as a boyfriend." Sato said sticking his tongue out at Tamaki.

Tamaki had flames in his eyes and behind him. "You have no right to say that!"

"Yeah only we can say that!" The twins yelled standing behind the boss.

"Sato-san you act as if you are in love with Neji." Kyoya challenged.

Sato gave him a hurt look before he put his arms around Neji. "I do very much love Neji but I am certainly not in love with him. While Neji is the cutest person I have ever seen and will be the cutest person I will ever see he is only my younger brother. My heart belongs to Mitsukuni Hanionzuka."

At this point tears were running down his face and it made everyone sweat drop. Neji looked up at him. "You call me your brother a lot. Why is that?"

Sato looked down at him. He's eyes told him that he wanted to say something to Neji but something was holding him back. Neji could just tell that he what had really happened to him. "I call you that because you are just as cute as my younger brother use to be.

"You replaced your brother rather quickly." Kaoru pointed out.

"Yeah what kind of brother are you?" Hikaru asked.

"One that doesn't sleep with their brothers that who." Sato shot back in a whisper only the twins could hear. They blushed looking away.

"You don't seem to be a really good advisor." Shiro pointed out.

"I think he's doing an ok job." Satoshi said smiling.

"We don't want him here, remember!" Yasuchika and Shiro yelled at Satoshi who took cover.

"AHH don't yell at me!"

Neji poured some tea before he accidently knocked it over. When it shattered on the hard marble floor Sato and Neji flinched. A suddenly memory hit him. Somebody was throwing plates on the ground. A baby was crying.

"Neji."Sato put his hand on his hand giving him a smile. "You ok."

Neji blinked before nodding. "Uh yeah." He smiled before cleaning it up. What had happen to him?

XXX

Tamaki pulled up to Neji's door before turning to look at the Hyuga boy. He was looking at the photo album. Tamaki sighed. If Neji knew what Kidomaru did to his father to him he were sure it would break them. He had to protect him. He didn't want Neji to fall into a depression or worse.

"Tamaki are you…" Tamaki looked up to look at Neji who was looking at him.

"Am I what?" Tamaki asked. Neji reached up and touched his neck. It was bandaged up to cover the marks of Kidomaru's hands. Tamaki swallowed hard. He wasn't really sure how he forgot about that but he only hoped Neji didn't bring it up.

"Whatever happen to me…it must be really bad." Neji finally said.

Tamaki looked at him and nodded. "It is. I…don't want you to relive it." He reached out and ran his hand over Neji's hair.

Neji nodded before moving his hand from his neck. "I wonder….why I get myself into things like this."

Tamaki gave him a smile. "You are reckless. Or maybe you are cursed."

The word cursed rang in his head making a sudden flash in front of his eyes. His eyes began to burn with tears as he saw himself in a wedding dress. Kidomaru standing next to him. He suddenly felt so sick.

Tamaki helped him open the door so he could vomit. He held his hair out of the way and rubbed his back. When Neji was done with throwing back up his lunch he sat up. Tamaki handed him a bottle of water and a napkin before waiting for Neji to get himself in order.

"Are you ok?" Tamaki asked.

Neji looked at him. Tears had already fallen but he tried to stay calm. "Did….Kidomaru do this to me?"

Tamaki looked at him before biting his lip. He wasn't sure how to answer this. Neji was asking him to tell him the truth but what if Neji took it the wrong way. What if something happen to him?

_'You have to have faith that this won't break him.'_

Tamaki looked up at Sato's words before looking at Neji. He bit his lip before nodding. "Yes he did."

It was those three words that did it. It was like being hit by a train into a wall. The memories came back to him at once sending his mind and heart into over drive. It was too much. He couldn't handle it.

XXX

Neji opened his eyes as he saw Sato and Tamaki standing on either side of him." Neji are you ok?" Tamaki asked putting his hand on Neji's.

"Yes." Neji said. He sat himself up slowly even with Tamaki trying to make him lay back down. "What happen?"

"Well they said you had a heart attack." Sato said.

"I shouldn't of…"Tamaki looked down.

Neji looked at him before reaching out and cupping his face. "I'm ok now."

Tamaki looked at him before grabbing his hand kissing the inside of his palm. "This means you remember?"

Neji nodded before he looked at Sato. "Tamaki can I talk to Sato?"

Tamaki looked at Sato before nodding. "I'll be outside."

Neji nodded smiling as Tamaki kissing him on the forehead before he left. Sato watched as well before looking at Neji. He sat down on his bed.

"How are you?" Sato asked.

Neji smiled before shaking his head. "I'm….just happy to be safe. I wonder if you were right and that I am now stuck in paradise." He gave Sato a smile.

He looked at Neji before throwing his head back and laughing. "Stuck in paradise. You would always be happy."

Neji blinked before looking outside. "Well I'm guess I'm home for real." He smiled at Sato. "How are you?"

Sato smiled bright as ever. "I'm happy, in love, and excited all at once."

"Love?"

Sato smiled before nodding." Hunny is very cute. I told him I will marry him. He said yes."

"What about the other you?"

Sato rubbed his hand. "He hasn't appeared since…." He trailed off before shaking his head. "I'm glad you got your memory back before I left."

Neji blinked. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go all over the world." Sato looked out the window. "I've come to realize that I am having a little trouble just staying here and not going anywhere…I'm just itching to see what has happen."

Neji nodded. He could understand. Sato had been locked up in the house all his life. All he knew was that house.

"I understand." Neji nodded. "I'll miss you."

Sato smiled putting his arms around Neji. "I'll be back. Hopefully then the host club won't hate me as much as they do and Hunny will be ready to marry me and maybe just maybe I come back and be your advisor again." He smiled at Neji before standing up.

"I really do hope to see you again."

Sato smiled before grabbing Neji's hand. "I'll write to you every day. I will most likely not be in the same place twice or for more than a week but I'll make sure to let you know where I am and how to reach me." He smiled at Neji before leaning forward and kissing him on the nose. "You are really cute Neji. Stay that way."

Neji smiled before nodding. "Of course Nii-san."

Sato looked at him wide eye before he pulled him into a hug. "Oh too cute! Neji!"

"Sato that hurts!"

XXX

The host club blinked as they looked at Kakashi. He was sitting on their couch reading one of those books he always read. "Um Kakashi-sensei."

He looked over at them above his book before closing it. "Well since Sato-san is gone to God knows where I have to replace him as your advisor."

"Wha!"

The older rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'm not happy about it either."

"Why do we have to have an advisor anyway. We spent two years without one." Hikaru pointed out.

"I see no problem with it." Satoshi said with a smile.

"WE DON'T WANT ONE!" Yasuchika and Shiro yelled at him.

He took cover shaking his head. "Please don't yell at me!" He ran over to Neji holding him. "Make them stop."

"What do advisors do anyway?" Haruhi asked.

"I go on all the trips you guys go to and spend my good free time watching you guys flirt with other students." Kakashi sighed. "This really sucks."

"We don't want you here either." The twins snapped back.

Kakashi cleaned out his ear before flicking his ear wax at them. It only made them madder. Neji watched as they all argue at them before smiling. He started to laugh gaining all of their attention.

"What's so funny?" Shiro asked narrowing his eyes at Neji.

Neji smiled at them. "Well Sato taught me that when I was afraid to go to a place called paradise. My paradise was here. In the host club yet there was much more snow and puppies but I can see that I had it all wrong. I can't image paradise because….nothing can replace the real you." He smiled at them.

"Really sappy." Kakashi said.

"Hey don't say that!" Neji argued. Tamaki put his arms around him.

"It was really cute Neji."

"So in your paradise you have snow and puppies." The twins pointed out. "Sounds pretty gay."

"It fits Neji perfectly." Satoshi said.

Neji nodded before Kyoya cleared his throat. "We have much to do. Shall we get back to business."

With a nod everyone took their places. They stood at the door as it opened letting the clients in. With their best smiled they greeted them. "Welcome~"

XOXOXOX

And that's that. Please enjoy and I hope everyone had a happy holiday. I will try to get back on Starlight soon on New Year's day so get ready for that! Please read and review. They make my hands type faster.


	5. Chapter 5

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_Chapter Warning: Uh-oh we got a three some going on. I'm wiggling my eye brows at you right now._

_A/N: Sorry about what happen. I'm not really sure why chapter 4 uploaded itself again but for some reason I had to write chapter all over again. Just to let you this isn't the chapter I wrote first. I decided to go a different way. It will go better with my next chapter. _

_Edited 1/1/12 to make less confuessing. Sorry about that._

_**XXX Chapter 5 XXX**_

Hikaru and Kaoru opened their eyes looking at each other. Their naked legs were tangled around each other. It was a rough night and it wasn't one that Kaoru liked waking up to. After their night activities they had tried to get some sleep but it looked like they had the same dream.

"Neji?" Kaoru asked.

"Neji." Hikaru said nodding. He rolled over onto his back. "It was-"

"Rough." Kaoru finished for him. He sighed sitting up. "Uh! I hate dreams!"

Hikaru sat up and kissed his back. "We have to go to school. Neji is coming back."

Kaoru looked at him before nodding ."Right." He brushed his lips over his brother but was surprised that he didn't kiss back. Hikaru pulled away and started to get dressed. Kaoru soon followed him.

XXX

The twins looked at Tamaki. "So where are you going?"

"Kyoya and I are going to take Shiro, Satoshi, and Yasuchika on an adventure to teach them more about how to be a host."Tamaki said.

"And since it's a field trip I have to go as well." Kakashi said. "Can you handle yourself Neji?"

Neji looked at him hurt. His big eyes giving him a hurt look. "You…you don't trust me?"

Kakashi's eye twitched as a blush ran over his face. 'Why is he so cute?'

"Hey pervert old man." The twins said.

"Besides we are here so we can take care of him." The twins said putting their arms around him.

"I can't wait." Satoshi said. "I just wish Haruhi was here."

"She's sick." Kakashi stood up with his book open. "Now let's go."

Tamaki grabbed Neji's hand kissing him. "I'll text you."

Neji nodded before they all left. The twins collapsed on the couch. "Wow peace and quiet for a whole day."

Neji sat down between them pour them all tea. "What should we do? It would seem that we won't have any clients. I looks like it will be a boring day." He sighed sitting back getting comfy between them.

Kaoru swallowed. It still amazed him that Neji still continued to feel loose and willing to be so close to them. "We could go to the other clubs and see what they are doing."

"It's better than sitting here." Hikaru said. The twins stood up, helping Neji up before they left the room.

"Oh look it's the host club." The three of them turned and looked at Yuzuru as he came in with another women.

She had blond hair in a tightly pulled into a bun, here piercing blue eyes looked right through them. When they looked at Yuzuru he was looking a little frazzled. "This is Yakimo my vice principle….Is it only you three?"

They nodded. "The others already left."

"Left?" Yakimo asked. "Where did they go?"

"A field trip." Yuzuru said. "Let's go inside." He opened the door for her before dropping a note at Neji's feet.

When they went in Neji went down and picked it up. He unfolded it before showing it to the twins:

_Go in my office and wait_

He looked at the twins before they headed to his office. "I wonder what's this is all about?" Hikaru said with his hands behind his head.

Neji shrugged. "It must be important." He smiled. "But I'm sure whatever it is it is something to do." He turned to them. "What a great way to start off being back."

They smiled at him before rushing to Yuzuru's office.

XXX

Hikaru yawned throwing up Yuzuru's stress ball." It's weird. Tamaki is always on time and Yuzuru is late. Weird."

Kaoru shrugged. "Well at least his laptop was already opened.

Neji shut it. "Stop it. Just sit down and wait."

"But we are bored." They both said before the door opened. Yuzuru rushed in. "You are late."

"I'm really sorry. She wouldn't stop following me." Yuzuru said.

"Who is she?" Neji asked. "This is the first time I'm ever seeing here."

"Well I've never had a problem with my school before." Yuzuru sighed.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked.

"Somebody is stealing money from the school."

"What?" Neji asked. " Why would someone do that. Everyone who goes here is already rich."He looked around as they all glared at him. "Well you guys are."

"You make it sound like rich people don't want to get rich. It's like only poor people want to be rich." Hikaru shook his head.

"The point is someone is stealing and Yakimo fears that it is the Konoha students." Yuzuru rubbed his chin. "I know she wants to do the right thing. She cares for this school. I just need to see who is doing this. I was hoping my son hadn't gone on his trip today but as long as I have three of you."

"Do you need us to do something?" Hikaru asked.

"Find out who is stealing the money." Yuzuru said. "Now go! For the sake of my Konoha children!"

They sweat dropped but left anyway. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Neji. "Where do we even go to look for something like that?"

Neji turned to them. "Let's check to find out who has the most access to the money and we'll go from there."

They nodded before grabbing Neji's hand. "Come on. To the school finance advisor."

Neji nodded letting them drag him along. His office was on the others side of the school and it was a long run. Neji waited for them to catch their breath before knocking on the door before opening it.

They put their heads into look at the man sitting at his desk. He was skinny with wavy brown hair. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Yeah we were wondering if you are the finance advisor?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes I am. Hiroshi Kizomina." He said as they stepped in.

"I'm Neji and these are my friends Hikaru and Kaoru. We are here to ask about the money."

"That isn't something kids should be concerned with." He said fixing up the papers on his desk.

Neji chuckled. "We are just worried about ours school."

"You are a Konoha boy."

"So what?" The twins barked stepping up.

Hiroshi looked at them. "You seem pretty upset with me talking to them like that….Are you guys in love with him? I wonder how your friend will feel about that?"

"Don't talk to them like that." Neji said. "Just answer the question."

"There is no question to be answered. Maybe you should check with you friends. Now if you excuse me." He stood up and opened the door for them. Once they were out the door was slammed.

Kaoru crossed his arms. "Well that guy just went to number one on the suspect list."

"He may seem that way but we don't have any proof." Neji pointed out. "We would be accusing someone with no evidence that they really did it."

Hikaru smiled at the two of them. "That means we just have to go find some evidence. Starting now operation Evidence starts."

Kaoru smiled giving him a high five. Neji just smiled. "You guys are cute." He giggled at them before lowering his voice as they headed back down the hall. "We will come back at lunch and see what we can find."

Kaoru chuckled. This is starting to be really fun."

"Yeah." Hikaru agreed jumping up and down before he started to punch the air. "Gives us something to do."

Kaoru nodded before looking at Neji. "Hey how come you didn't go with Tamaki and the others?"

Neji rubbed his arm. "I didn't want to go. It seemed like a crowed that was leaving and it's a good thing that we are all together now. I mean you guys couldn't handle this by yourself." Neji teased before running off.

The twins looked at each other before running after him. "What are you trying to say Neji?"

"Are you saying that we can't figure something out like this."

They caught up with Neji and Kaoru put his arms around his waist pulling him up off of his feet. It made Neji yelp from surprised but laugh none the less. Hikaru grabbed his legs and they started to carry him off.

XXX

Hiroshi locked his door before he picked up his bag and headed down the hall. Yuzuru was waiting with Yakimo to go out with him. "Hurry Hiroshi! You don't get out much." Yuzuru said with a smile before he ushered them both down the hall. He looked to an empty class room nodding before he hurried to push them along.

Waiting for a few seconds the twins and Neji stood up looking down the hall before heading back to Hiroshi's door. Hikaru tried the knob but it didn't work. "It's locked."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other before looking at Neji. He was looking around for anything like a spear key before he saw that they were looking at him. "What?"

"Can you….pick the lock?" Kaoru asked.

Neji looked at him. "What makes you think that I can?" He crossed his arms narrowing his eyes.

"Come on don't make us say it." Hikaru said.

Neji glared at them before pulling a bobby pen from his back pocket. "Don't say anything about this."

They put up their hands before turning their backs to Neji as he unlocked the door. They smiled at the sound of the door unlocking. They smiled opening the door switching on the light.

"This office seems so much cozier without him in it." Hikaru said as he walked over to the desk. "So let's start looking?"

"What are we looking for?" Kaoru asked.

"Well something that has to do with money." Neji said opening his filing cabinet. "If you were stealing from the school you would have to have documents about it and you might have a plan for what you are going to do with it."

"I guess he would be the type to write stuff down. Being the finance advisor." Hikaru said.

Neji nodded pulling out more things and looking at them. It was mostly before Kaoru chuckled. "Ah ha look at this." They went over to the desk to see that Kaoru was looking at what looked like a ranking. It had a list of students.

"What is this?" Neji picked it up to get a better look.

"It's a ranking of all the students of the school from richest to poorest."

Neji blinked looking at them. There was a circle around Tamaki's name. "Recently Tamaki has been put back into the richest school in school."

"Why what happen?" Neji looked at the two of them.

"Yuzuru-san is starting another school in Paris. It just opened out and that's a lot of money coming in. So he is the richest boy in school. Next to Sasuke." Hikaru said.

"But you can't still from Sasuke." Neji pointed out. "Why not steal from the person that you work for? It's easier can he can do it every day."

"So we know that he did it. Let's go tell Yuzuru." Hikaru said putting it back down.

"But that doesn't prove anything." Kaoru said. "It only proves that he keeps a file on the students and their wealth."

"I guess we have to-"

Neji's phone went off and he looked at Yuzuru's text. He gasped hurrying to put everything back. "He's on his way back now."

"Now they were only gone for like a few minutes." Hikaru said.

"I know but Yuzuru couldn't hold him any longer." Neji said. Once everything was back in its place they headed to the door only to hear Yuzuru talking loudly.

"It was small lunch aren't you hungry more?" Yuzuru asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru started to panic as Neji locked the door before pushing them towards the closet. They all rushed inside closing the door.

Neji took in a deep breath biting his lip. This wasn't a good place to hide. Behind him was Kaoru who had his knee right between Neji's legs. His back rested against his chest. Kaoru was standing in front of him. With his chest right against Neji's. Both of their breaths were blowing against his neck and the cologne they were wearing made Neji take a deep breath. "Oh God."Hikaru put his hand over his mouth.

"Is there a reason you followed me into my office?"Hiroshi asked.

They all held their breath." Oh I….I wanted to walk you in." Yuzuru said.

"If there isn't anything else…."

"Oh right."

They heard the door open and close. Neji swallowed grabbing Hikaru's hand. He looked into Kaoru's eyes. 'I need my phone.' He mouthed to him.

Kaoru nodded. 'What pocket?'

'Back.'

Kaoru nodded before putting his arms around Neji going behind him. He felt around before grabbing something. Hikaru threw his head back biting his lip trying not to moan. "Not his phone."

'Sorry.' Kaoru mouthed back. He reached into his back pocket and grabbed the phone. He pulled it out opening it and turning it down to vibrate. He looked at Neji and nodded. Neji nodded back before swallowing. Hikaru was breathing on his neck. He was standing on something and when he would adjust himself he would rub Neji right there. The spot that sent waves of pleasure at being touched so hard and so steadily.

'Is it just me or is it hot?' Hikaru whispered into his ear.

'Y-you're telling me.' Neji whispered. He was starting to sweat and pant a little. He looked at Kaoru who still had his phone. They all jumped when it suddenly started to vibrate. He flipped it opened. 'Yuzuru is looking for us.'

Neji put his head against his shoulder. 'Tell him where we are. He can help us get out.'

Kaoru nodded before swallowing. This was a tight spot. He was right up against Neji and he now panting against his neck. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to hold it any longer. 'I'm so horny.'

Hikaru and Neji shot up looking at them. 'What?'

'Sorry.' Kaoru shook his head. 'It's too hot and I'm too close to you guys.'

Hikaru sighed. He was sadly dealing with the same. Neji was almost against his crotch and it wasn't a good thing that everything he moved his leg a shiver when down Neji's spine from the feel of it. He knew where he was hit and it only made him grow more excited. 'Come on Yuzuru.'

Suddenly the fire alarms started to go off. They all let out a breath when the door to Hiroshi's office. When it wasn't closed Neji opened the door to the closet and they fell out. Neji let out a breath falling down before the sprinkles went off. He jumped at the sudden rush of rain hitting him. He looked at the twins.

"This is Yuzuru." Hikaru said. He held up Neji before they rushed out.

XXX

When they made it outside, Yuzuru was waiting outside for them. He went up to them. "You guys hid in the closet?"

"We panicked." Neji said pushing his wet hair out of his eyes. "Why did he suddenly come back so early?"

"I don't know." Yuzuru turned to see Hiroshi looking at them.

"You think he knows." Hikaru said.

"And we still don't have evidence." Kaoru said.

"What did you find in his office?" Yuzuru cocked his head to the side.

Neji sighed. "Well we only saw that he had a list of the students from richest to poorest. Tamaki's name was circled. We think that this was why he was stealing from the school. You recently became richer."

Yuzuru sighed crossing his arms and rubbing his chin. "Still no evidence. "

"If we could only try and get him to at least say it or something." Kaoru sighed.

"But at least he knows we are on to him." Neji said. "That should count for something right?"

Yuzuru looked at him before turning to Yakimo who was walking right towards them. "Neji Hyuga I would like to talk to you."

Neji looked at Yuzuru who sighed " Yakimo-chan none of the students are doing this."

"I would like to at least make sure." Yakimo said. "Neji."

Neji nodded following her. The twins looked at Yuzuru. "What is she going to do?"

"She is just going to talk to him." Yuzuru said. "It's ok. Why don't you go wait in the host club."

He nodded to them before walking towards the direction that Yakimo had went. The twins crossed their arms looking at Hiroshi. "Let's do this the Hitachiin way." Hikaru put out his hand giving Kaoru a high five. They both ran back inside once the alarm was off still not waiting for the go ahead.

XXX

Neji opened the door looking around the host club. The others were back and it seemed they were all patting the twins on the back. Yuzuru opened what looked to be champagne.

"What's going on?" Neji asked closing the door behind him.

"Oh Neji!" The twins bounded over to him. "Guess what we were doing while you were getting questioned by the big bad vice principal?"

"What?" He let himself be dragged in by the twins till Kakashi held out a glass of champagne.

"The twins were able to get Hiroshi to confess."Yuzuru said.

Neji looked at them. "How did you do that?"

"We put on the Hitachiin charm." They winked at him.

Neji smiled but shook his head. "I hope you guys didn't hurt him."

They waved him off. Tamaki looked at them. "Wow you guys sound like you hand a better time than we did."

"You didn't have fun?" Neji asked.

"It was a headache." Yasuchika said. "That much is for sure."

"What do you expect." The twins put their arms around Neji. "All the fun is with Neji."

Everyone agreed with him before it was about time that they leave for the day. Tamaki offered to take Neji home but he said he had to wait for Hinata today.

Hikaru and Kaoru collapsed on the couch and Neji sat down on the table. "I'm so tired." Kaoru said.

"Yeah me too." Hikaru said.

Neji only nodded. "Thank you guys for finding a way for getting Hiroshi to confess."

"It was easy." Hikaru said.

"Yeah. Anyone will do what you say when you tell them that you will put a boot up their ass if you don't."

Neji smiled before standing up. "Really thank you."

He went up and kissed them both on the cheek. He went to move before Hikaru grabbed him by the hand. "Neji."

Neji looked at him before he looked away. "Guys I'm really tired. I have a lot on my mind."

"What is it?" Kaoru asked. "You can talk to us."

Neji pulled his hand away. "I-I can't. It's about you guys." He put his hands around himself before looking at them. "This whole day….I've been….questioning myself."

Hikaru and Kaoru stood up going over to him." Neji…we didn't mean to do that?"

Neji shook his head. "It wasn't something you guys could just not do. It's the way you guys talk and act that….make me…." He closed his eyes. "I feel like I've faced with the same….desire that I had with Sasuke."

Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't believe their ears. Neji was bluntly telling them that he wanted them. That he desired them like he had Sasuke. Kaoru looked at Hikaru before back at Neji only to see that he was closer. He was frozen solid when Neji got on his toes and pressed his lips against Kaoru's.

They were soft like he imagined and he couldn't stop himself from kissing him back. He put his arms around Neji losing himself. Neji pulled away only to grab Hikaru's hand pulling him to the kiss as well.

Kaoru couldn't look away. Watching his brother kissing Neji was so much more exciting to see then he ever thought. The way Neji put his hands on Hikaru's face and through his hair. Kaoru moved forward and kissed Hikaru's neck.

Neji moved away from Hikaru's mouth moving them both to the couch. He saddled Hikaru's lap kissing attacking his lips. Hikaru grabbed a hold of Neji's bottom gripping hard on both cheeks. The sound of Neji's groans went straight to his cock.

Hikaru attacked Neji's neck while Kaoru kissed at his lips. Their hands were all over each other and Kaoru felt as if his mind was going against his body. He knew this was wrong. Neji was damn near married and he was kissing him, letting him fondle his crotched while his brother kissed his neck leaving hickeys for all to see.

Still Neji's nails were dragging across the hard on in his pants and their tongues were finally meeting each other for the first time. The look of lust in Neji's eyes when he pulled away to breath almost took them both over the age. He was so hot.

The sun had fully set and undressing Neji in the moon light never seemed better. Hikaru unbuttoned Neji's shirt, his blazer long forgotten along with the tie that seemed to only get in the way.

The twins looked down at Neji's bare skin. They ran their hands over it, brushing their lips over every lean part of ever chest. Hikaru licked over Neji's nipple before softly biting it. Neji arched his back rubbing his hand through his hair.

Kaoru kissed Hikaru on the lips before Neji sat up to get a better look. He kissed them on their necks whispering how he thought they were beautiful together. It made them kiss each other harder. Getting closer to press their bare chest against each other. Neji sat back and watched biting his lip.

"I want one of you inside of me." Neji panted out. Hikaru and Kaoru loved the look. They loved everything Neji was doing.

Hikaru kissed Kaoru on to lips before moving to his ear. "I want you to go in him."

Kaoru looked at him shocked before kissing Hikaru again. They got on the floor right by the window. The moon light was fooled into the room. Hikaru watched as Kaoru got behind Neji and pushed inside of him. Neji cried out grabbing hold of Kaoru's hands that rested against the floor.

Neji's chest was against the cold floor and he was panting hard. It felt so good. He couldn't help but push back against Kaoru as he thrust in.

"So tight." Kaoru panted.

"So good." Neji moaned looking over at Hikaru. He moaned putting his head on the floor board as Kaoru continued to thrust inside of him.

He couldn't take it anymore. Hikaru got behind his brother putting on another condom before pushing inside of him. He leaned forward against his brother making Neji groan. "Ah! So deep!"

Kaoru bit onto Neji's shoulder as he was pushed deeper inside while his brother pushed himself inside of him. It was making him feel so amazing. Both being inside of Neji and his brother thrusting inside of him, he feared he would last.

"I'm going to cum." Kaoru said reaching his hand back and running his hand though his hair before he started to be forced into Neji harder and faster. He reached down grabbing hold of Neji's hard on pumping it with his thrust. He could tell they were all close and with one hard thrust they crying out moaning. The twins felt as if they were blacking out but as they fell into pure bliss.

XXX

Light flooded the room shedding light in every direction. Hikaru and Kaoru opened their eyes looking at each other. Sitting up in their bed they looked around their bed room. Hikaru put his hand on his head taking a deep breath. "A…dream. That was all...a dream."

The whole thing was a dream. None of that even happen. From him waking up to him having sex with Neji. It was all a dream. A weird, hot, steamy dream. He rubbed his eyes shaking his head not wanting it to be true.

Kaoru looked at him rubbing his head. "Mine was worse." He said. "You couldn't imagine."

Hikaru sighed. "I'm sure I can. I dreamed about….sleeping with Neji."

Kaoru looked at him. "That was my dream as well…He's coming back today."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. "I know."

Kaoru kissed him on the forehead before getting up to get dressed. Hikaru rubbed his eyes laying back down. It felt so real and yet it wasn't. He bit his lip feeling that this wasn't fair. To have such a desire for someone that they dreamt about them, yearned for them, wanted everything about them.

"Hey get up. Or we'll be late."

Hikaru looked at him. "Yeah." He got up slowly still thinking. To want someone else when he already had someone that he was for sure would never leave him. He closed his eyes. What was he going to do about this?

XOXOXOX

Another chapter down. Yay for that. And sorry that it took me so long to even get it up. I don't know what happen but I'm sorry for it. Anyway please read and review. Also here's a little help for any of you guys. What's going on between the twins and Neji.

Well Neji is in love with Tamaki of course but Hikaru loves Neji and sexually attracted to his brother. Kaoru loves his brother and is sexually attracted to Neji. See the triangle going on here. Anyway please say you enjoyed this. It makes me happy to have new people reviewing and putting this on their watch and favorite list. Thanks everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 6 XXX**_

Neji smiled at the girls and boys that were greeting him so happily. They all seemed so happy to see him back in school. He made it to his locker to see that Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Lee standing there with balloons hanging from his locker.

"Neji!" Lee and Naruto ran up to him putting their arms around him in a tight embrace. Neji smiled hugging them back.

"Hey guys." Neji said.

"I bet you never had a warm welcome like this before." Lee said.

Neji shook his head. "I really never needed one before."

They laughed before leaving him alone. Sasuke stopped to stand next to Neji. "I'm really glad you are ok."

Neji turned his head to look at him. "Well I couldn't leave you alone."

Sasuke smirked looking at Neji. "So you do care about me." He chuckled shaking his head. "It's only a matter of time now."

Neji laughed pushing Sasuke away before turning and opening his locker. He blinked when he saw three lilies pined against his locker with a note attached. He picked it up flipping the note open.

_Glad to have you back in these halls. _

_It makes being in school so much better._

_-Your love_

Neji smiled putting the note to his heart. Tamaki was the best. He put the note in his locker and grabbed the flowers before headed down the hall where the twins were.

"Cute flower." Kaoru pointed out running his hand the petals.

Neji smiled. "I know." He smiled before they headed to the host club for their morning meeting.

XXX

Neji closed the front door of his house when he heard coughing. He dropped his bags quickly and rushed into the dining room just in time to see Hiashi putting down his handkerchief. There were other people in the room but Neji ignored them right away.

"Uncle are you ok?" Neji asked grabbing the closes glass of water thrust it into Hiashi's hands.

"Neji I'm fine." Hiashi ushered putting the glass down. "I had just swallowed my water down the wrong pipe. Neji these are my some of the heads of Hyuga Co."

Neji looked over at the five people sitting around the table. "Nice to meet you." Neji bowed to them. He then turned to Hiashi. "Uncle you shouldn't be working. You should be resting."

"I've had my first good night sleep in days-"

"That's my point. You shouldn't be up working." He turned to them. "I'm asking you guys to leave now."

"Neji be polite." Hiashi cleared his throat. "Neji this is Sasori my vice president, Deidara the finance head advisor, Kisame the shipment head, Konan advertisement head, and Hidan head of security. "

"Leave." Neji growled.

"That is enough Neji." Hiashi said.

Neji looked hurt and Hiashi sighed. "I know you want me ok-"

"Good now room now."

Hiashi blinked before noticing that he was already being pushed up the steps. "But I need this meeting."

"I'll handle it." Neji said.

Hiashi looked back at him only to see Neji giving him a look. The same look that his brother use to give him when he was being serious. He sighed. "Fine." he turned to Neji. "Talk to Sasori about what we were talking about."

Neji nodded before watching Hiashi go upstairs. He skipped back down stairs before sitting down in the spot Hiashi had been sitting in. "Um Sasori-san, I will be taking over Uncle's spot for the time being."

"What you are just a kid?" Deidara asked. "Do you know anything about this?"

"Not until you tell me Deidara-san." Neji said.

"Look kid don't you have homework to do?" Hidan asked.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "I'm helping out my sick uncle. Will you really send me away like this?"

"I told Hiashi-san this wasn't a good idea." Konan said.

"We were going over his record sales." Sasori said. He handed the papers over to Neji. "He wants to make sure that everything is going well. Also that thing he asked me to type up is finished."

"Oh what is it?" Neji put down the sales to look at him.

Sasori was staring back at with a passive face. "His will."

"Sasori! Why are you telling a kid that!" Kisame yelled before waving his hands in front of Neji. "Don't listen to him. He's lying."

"I'm not." Sasori said.

"Sasori!" Kisame yelled again.

"I understand." Neji said. "In case that he didn't…." Neji trailed off. "I just hope he will be able to continue to change it."

"I think that is enough for today." Sasori said closing his briefcase. The others stood before bowing to Neji. "It was nice to meet you Hyuga-kun."

Neji looked at him before nodding. "Yes you all as well."

They started to leave before Deidara turned to him. "Do you know Sasuke Uchiha or Gaara?"

Neji looked at him. "Yes I know them both."

Deidara smiled. "You go to Ouran High! My cousin goes there as well. Ino Yamanaka!"

Neji blinked opening his mouth to say that had nothing to do with Gaara or Sasuke when Sasori cleared his throat. "Gaara is my cousin. And Sasuke's brother is our friend."

Neji nodded smiling. "Wow look at that. We already have friends in common. Hopefully we can be friends as well."

Kisame laughed loudly along with Hidan. "Maybe when you are a little older."

"A pleasure to meet you again Hyuga-kun." Sasori bowed to him before they left the house. Neji smiled before closing the door before he heard what sounded like a cello. He stopped to listen. It was Cello suite no. 1. He swallowed at the memories.

His father use to play the cello. It was the only thing that Neji could detect that made him seem so out of place in Konoha. He closed his eyes letting the melody run over him. He went back to when it was a cool summer day. The suns light flooding into the living room while he saw on the floor watching his father play the cello.

Neji opened his eyes finding that he was crying a little. He went upstairs following the sound before seeing Hinata and Hanabi at their fathers door. He looked inside to see Hiashi sitting up and playing them.

"I love when he plays." Hanabi said.

"My…dad use to play." Neji said.

"Your father was a genius when it came to the cello." Hiashi said. He stopped playing and they came in. "It's what he wanted to do when he was older. Play the cello for a living. He taught me to play before he left."

He ran his hands over the cello strings. "This is his."

Neji swallowed before sitting down. "Could you play that song again?"

"Yeah." Hanabi said down dragging Hinata with him. Hiashi smiled before he started again. Neji put his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. He looked up at Hiashi and could see his father. Hizashi smiling down at him as he played as his hands went to work on the strings making the most beautiful sounds Neji had ever heard in his life.

_"It's not about being the best. But making the others feel the best_." His father had said once he reached the end with the ever so pleasant smile on his face. _"You would never have a problem with that."_

Neji took a deep breath smiling at Hiashi when he was done. "That was beautiful."

"Your father could do better." He put it aside before slowly picking it up and putting it into its case. He closed it running his hands over the his brother's name engraved on the front. "Your fathers will left this in your name Neji."

Neji gasped. "I…never learned how to play." He looked down.

Hanabi sighed loudly. "I sometimes thinking you forget that you are now rich. You can always pay for lessons. The best in fact."

"What Hanabi is trying to say is that it isn't too late to learn how to play." Hinata said.

Neji nodded before standing up and running his hand over the cello case. "Can you teach me uncle?"

Hiashi looked at Neji before smiling. He nodded. "Sure."

Neji smile before Hiashi turned to them." Now I'm going to rest."

They got out of his room and headed to their own. "Oh Neji this was on the door step for you."

Neji turned to Hinata who was holding out a wrapped present. He put down the cello case and opened the box. Inside was a music box. He opened it up and it started to play At Last. He blushed when Hinata and Hanabi awed. "Shut up."

"Tamaki is so cute." Hanabi said.

"He really is." Hinata said.

Neji smiled before going into his room, going back into the hall to get his cello.

XXX

They all cringed when they heard the scratching of the cello as Neji stopped. He hung his head. "I suck."

"Yeah." The Shiro and Yasuchika said.

"You don't have to agree!" Neji yelled before turning to the computer next to him. "This is my dad." He pressed the play to let them hear his father play the cello with amazing grace.

"I guess it skips a generation." Kakashi said.

Neji went to a dark corner with his knees to his chest tears falling. "You are so mean to me."

Kakashi gasped as the twins shook their heads at him. "So awful Kakashi."

"Why are you even still here?"

"I told you why?" Kakashi said. The three of them started to argue. Tamaki rubbed Neji's back before kissing him on the forehead.

"I'll help you play." Tamaki said. "I can play the piano." He gasped. "Then we can play together when you get good enough."

"My uncle is teaching me but thanks." Neji said offhandedly making Tamaki get hit by an arrow that read rejected. "Oh I never thanked you for the gifts."

Tamaki yelped when Kyoya pulled out the arrow before looking at Neji. "What? What gifts?"

"The gifts that I've been getting all day yesterday and this morning today." Neji said. "You always leave lilies."

"Lilies?" Tamaki asked. "I can't even touch them. They make me break out in the worst way but beautiful none the less."

Neji blinked. "But-"

"Looks like you have a SA." The twins said.

"A SA?" Neji asked.

"Secret Admirer." Hikaru said.

Neji blinked. "Oh…I…I didn't know."

Tamaki waved his hand. "We all get them."

"Yes it's quite common." Kyoya said. "We just put them into the SA room."

The twins opened the door showing a closet filled with dead roses, melted chocolate, and stuffed bears covered in dust. "Don't you guys clean this out?" Haruhi asked.

"Every week." Kyoya closed the door.

Kakashi whistled. "That's a lot."

Tamaki looked at Neji. "You shouldn't think much of them. They mostly come from fan girls. "

Neji nodded. "They are sweet though. They also send me love letters."

"No." Kyoya said hitting him on the nose with a pen. "If you fall in love with the gifts you will fall in love with the person underneath."

"Sounds like Tama-chan needs to step up his game." Satoshi said.

"If _Tama-chan_ were to lose Neji I'm sure he'll get the point." Yasuchika said.

Tamaki grabbed Neji's hand. "Neji! We have to go on dates. How many gifts have you gotten so far?"

"Um ten I think." Neji said looking up at Tamaki.

"Our ten dates start now! Guys."

The lights suddenly dimmed and Neji found himself in a chair by a round table with a silk table cloth. He sighed. "We don't have to go on ten dates. I know another way."

"Neji, I'm starting to think that you may be a sex addict."

Neji blushed. "I meant you could just get me ten presents. Lights."

The lights turned back on. Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Just next time you get a gift just put it into the closet."

Neji nodded before he went to the back to get the costumes for the day. They were going to dress as doctors and he started to roll out the cart only to see that his costume had a note attached to it. It was another love letter and he found himself smiling at what it said. Whoever was writing this really knows how to use his words. They always made him feel fluttered.

He put it down rolling out the cart. He didn't find it weird that they had gotten in the locked back room.

XXX

At first Neji thought the gifts were for him being back in school, but it had been a week since they started and it was starting to get weird. They didn't change from being all around romantic but they had started to get too close for comfort.

More and more started to end up in his locked locker. The first time it had been opened by Yuzuru during the time they were trying to find him in case they could be a clue in there but now it was getting weird. This person had his combination, knew his classes schedule, his way home, how early he got into the host club to replace the cold tea Kakashi had to put out every morning when he got there.

"This is getting…." Neji blinked not sure what to put there. He had a stuffed dove in his hands. It was his favorite bird. Not even his clients knew that. "They know so much about me."

Tamaki took it throwing it into the overstuffed closet. "You filled this up already." Tamaki sighed. "Where are the twins?"

"Detention." Kakashi said. "Anyway this is more important, are they leaving anything that could give you clues on who it is?"

"No. I don't know who it could be." Neji sighed. "Why do things like this happen to me?"

Tamaki petted his head. "It's ok. So far he is only giving you gifts and stuff like that. He's not getting too dangerous."

"It's still scary." Neji put his arms around himself.

The others sighed. They felt bad for him. Neji did have a point at getting himself in trouble a lot even if he couldn't help it himself. Satoshi grabbed his hand. "We'll find out who it is no problem."

XXX

Hikaru and Kaoru headed to the host club. They had gotten out of detention early and could still catch up with the others before it got out. Kaoru looked over his brother before grabbing his hand. "Hikaru."

He looked at his brother before seeing that he had a look. "What?"

"I know that you are the secrete admirer." Kaoru said.

Hikaru looked at him shocked. "What are you talking about? I-"

"We live together. What makes you think that I wouldn't find out?" Kaoru said. "You have to stop. I mean what the hell were you thinking anyway."

"What do you mean what I'm thinking. I'm thinking that I can make Neji fall in love with me. You saw it already. He says he likes the gifts and the love letters and everything that _I_ have been giving him."

"But he's in love with Tamaki." Kaoru shook his head. "Why can't you get that. He will never be in love with you….with us."

Kaoru stared at his brother before he continued to walk before being pushed. He stumbled forward before looking at Hikaru. "You asshole. You just want me to stop so you can get at Neji. You want him for yourself."

Kaoru looked at him. "Are you crazy! That's not it at all."

"Yeah right. I won't let you." He pushed Kaoru again before Kaoru pushed back.

"Stop pushing me. You for once need to stop acting so rash and see the facts."

"Shut up!" Hikaru jumped at him tackling him to the floor. They started to fight each other.

XXX

Tamaki, Kyoya, Kakashi, and Neji were looking at the twins. They were both beaten and battered and looked as if they had both lost a fight. "What happen?"

"Anko broke them up from fighting." Kakashi said. "Each other."

"Why were you guys fighting?" Neji asked.

They didn't look at him or each other avoiding the question. "Well was it important enough to get suspended?"

"Shut up Suoh." Hikaru said. "You don't…..you don't even know."

Neji's eyes widen a little before looking at them. "Guys I think I can get them to talk. We are the same age and all."

"Ok." Tamaki kissed him on the forehead before leaving with Kakashi and Kyoya. Neji waited for them to be fully out of the room before turning to look at the twins.

"Guys." Neji said. "What was this about?"

"Take a wild guess." Hikaru said standing up and heading to the door.

Neji got in the way. "I'm not letting you leave. Sit down and talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to you." Hikaru said. "I just want to be left alone."

"I'm not going to let you be left alone though. Hikaru."

He reached out to him but Hikaru smacked his hand away. "What do you want from me Neji? You know what this is about. I know you know but if you want I'll say it. I'm your secret admirer. I sent you all that shit so you could fall in love with me. ME. So you could see that you really love me and not Tamaki."

"I do…love you but not like that. I just want to be your friend."

"But I don't want to be yours." Hikaru closed his eyes before looking up at Neji. "I want you to be my boyfriend."

Neji looked at him through tears. "I….I can't."

"Then get out of my way."

"Hikaru-"

"MOVE!" Hikaru pushed him away before slamming the door open before storming away. Neji bit his lip feeling tears falling from his eyes. Kaoru went up to him and put his arms around him as well.

"I'm sorry."Kaoru said. "I'm so sorry."

XXX

Neji looked at Kaoru. It was after school and he went to go check on the twins only to find one of them. "Where is Hikaru?"

"I don't know." Kaoru said. He sat down on the front porch. "He went with our mom and she could be anywhere by now. She travels." Neji looked at him to see that he was crying. "He left me."

"Kaoru." Neji reached out to him letting him cry on his shoulder. Neji looked down. He didn't know what to do. Hikaru was his best friend. How was he suppose to handle his feelings for him.

He closed his eyes. "Please come back Hikaru."

XOXOXOXO

A chapter for you to start the new year. Please enjoy and review I like reviews a lot. And sorry for last chapter being confusing. Yes the first part was a dream. The only not dream part is at the end after the sex when they wake up finding out it is the day Neji is suppose to come back. It was all a dream.


	7. Chapter 7

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 7 XXX**_

The host club looked at Neji and Kaoru as they sat in the darkest corner in the room. Kaoru wasn't wearing his school uniform. Tomo sighed gaining all of their attention. "He has been like that since Hikaru left."

"Why did you let him go anyway?" Kakashi asked. "Isn't he in trouble for being suspended?"

Tomo chuckled nervously. "I…I didn't know that he was suspended till today. Kaoru is only here to get his homework. Hikaru is getting chewed out by his mother now."

"Where are they now?" Satoshi asked.

"In Milan. Yuzuha has a fashion show there. She will be there for two weeks." Tomo sighed. "Kaoru we better get going."

They turned to look at Kaoru. He had heard his father but didn't get up right away. He put his hands on Neji's shoulders standing up and kissing him on the forehead. "It isn't your fault Neji-kun."

Neji looked away as Kaoru walked away. Tamaki looked at the lonely twin. It seemed so different to not have his brother next to him. "You ok Kaoru?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah." Kaoru lied. His eyes were red and his voice was hoarse. "I'm fine. Just watch out for Neji, kay."

"Kaoru what happen?" Haruhi asked.

Kaoru swallowed. He didn't know what to say. "I…"When he couldn't find the words Tomo put his hand on his shoulder.

"We should really get going. Nice to see you all again." Tomo said. "Will you all be ok?"

"Yeah." Shiro said. "We'll take care of Neji and find out what this is all about."

Tomo nodded before leading his son out. Once the door was closed Kakashi sighed. "I need a drink."

They turned back around to look at Neji who was no still sitting there."We have to do something." Haruhi said.

Tamaki took a deep breath before going over to Neji. He got on one knee in front of him and lifted up Neji's chin. "Neji are you ok?"

Neji looked at him. He gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry. We have clients to serve." He stood up and went to the back but Tamaki grabbed his hand. "Tamaki-"

"Is this about Hikaru and Kaoru liking you."

"What the twins like you?" Satoshi asked.

Neji looked at him before his eyes started to tear up. "He….was my secret admirer. He…he loves me and I tried to tell him that I wanted to just be friends but he…he just pushed me away."

"He put his hands on you?" Tamaki asked feeling angry now. Hikaru had put his hands on Neji.

"It's my fault that he isn't here." He looked down shaking his head.

Kyoya put his hand on his shoulder." What could you of done Neji?" Kyoya asked. "I'm sure Hikaru wanted you to pick him but you picked Tamaki." He lifted up Neji's chin so he could look at Tamaki. "Hikaru has to learn that he can't do this. He is stubborn, selfish, and immature. He can be rather destructive without his brother."

"Hikaru falls into love rather hard." Haruhi said.

Kakashi nodded. "Being shut in with only his brother I can see that happening."

"But Kaoru is different." Tamaki said holding Neji. "He is different."

It was quiet before there was a knock on the door. They looked at some girls peaking their heads in. "Um can we come in."

Neji broke away from Tamaki and smiled at him. "Yes please come in."

Tamaki reached out to him but he was taken away by his client. Tamaki sighed before sitting down with his clients. "What's the matter Tamaki?"

"My queen is upset and I don't know how to help him." Tamaki said.

She looked over at Neji who was half listening to his client before she looked back at him. "Is it about the twins?"

He looked at her. "How can you tell?"

"Everyone saw the fight and the three of them are best friends. Did they have a fight?"

Tamaki nodded. "Yes."

"I think you should talk to all three of them. See on how they can fix it."

Tamaki sighed. "It might not be that simple."

XXX

Hikaru rested his hand on his chin looking out the window. His mother had rented the top floor of an impressive hotel. He was in his room staring out as a cool breeze ruffled his hair.

"Are you ok Kaoru?" Yuzuha asked putting her hand on her sons hand.

"Fine." Hikaru said ignoring the fact that his mom called him by the wrong name again. She did it all the time. At first it was annoying but now it was just something that she did. He wasn't even sure if she did it on purpose or not.

"Well I would let you out of this room if you hadn't started a fight." She hit him on the nose.

"Ow mom."

"Why did you even start a fight with your brother?" She sat down in a chair next to him crossing her legs. "You guys are the cutest twins I know. You would never start a fight with each other unless it was something important. Right?"

Hikaru didn't answer. He couldn't tell if Neji was important or not. He wanted to hate Neji. He _did_ hate Neji but not enough to actually hate him like he wanted. He was more like telling himself that he hated Neji but not feeling it. "It's….nothing."

"It must be something. Is it that little girl again?" Yuzuha asked.

"Mom." Hikaru whined.

She giggled getting closer. "Oh so it is."

"It's not." Hikaru said. "She's dating Kyoya."

"Oh so let me guess again…..Hunny?"

"College."

"Mori?"

"_College_."

"Oh what about that cute Hyu-"

"He's dating Tamaki." Hikaru snapped.

Yuzuha smiled looking at her son. "So that's it huh?"

Hikaru was blushing red. She could see it on his ears. A smile played on her face before she ran her hand though his hair and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

She walked away and he looked out the window some more. This time he wasn't sure if everything really _would_ be ok.

XXX

Kaoru opened his eyes ready to find himself alone in bed but he felt tears welling in his eyes. Neji was laying down next to him. His eyes were open and he was staring out the window. Kaoru blinked sitting up making Neji turned to look at him.

"You're awake." Neji said.

Kaoru looked back at him. "Why are you still here?"

It was a good question. When Hikaru had left Neji had sort of moved in. he had packed a bad ready to stay as long as it took till Hikaru could come back. Neji smiled at him pushing Kaoru's hair behind his ear all though he hesitated at first. "You've never spent a night alone in your bed before." Neji said.

Kaoru looked at him. He had never been alone at night without Hikaru. They always slept together and since birth. Kaoru sighed looking at Neji. "I guess I can see why Hikaru was so head over hills over you."

Neji turned away pulling his knees to his chest. "Then I should stop."

Kaoru reached out to Neji but stopped when he stood and started to get ready for school. Kaoru watched before looking at the empty bed. "I wonder what Hikaru is doing."

"Thinking of you." Neji ushered.

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Thinking of you." It was more bitter then he wanted and he knew Neji could hear it in his voice.

He looked up to see Neji looking at him. "I'm sorry."

"No Neji I didn't-"

"I know how you feel about Hikaru. I shouldn't of been so…."

"You?" Kaoru asked. "That is impossible. You can't stop you. It was you that he fell in love with. You that anyone would of fell in love with."

Neji nodded ."Right."

"Now go to school. I'll be here." Kaoru sighed before laying down on his bed.

Neji smiled before walking away. "I'll see you." He waved before leaving.

Kaoru watched him go before sighing. He laid back down looking at the empty side of his bed. He missed Hikaru.

XXX

Neji drummed his pencil against his desk. He wasn't paying attention to the lecture at all. It wasn't like he need to pay attention. He was thinking about Hikaru. What was he suppose to do with…that?

Hikaru had actually told him that he did not want to be friends with him. He wanted to be more to him, but Neji couldn't do that. He couldn't love Hikaru the way he loved Tamaki. He was he suppose to do anything with that.

Neji looked down at his desk only to see a shadow was casting over it. He looked up at Kakashi who was reading his book. "Is there something on your mind?" Kakashi asked.

Neji sighed. "You know there is. It's about Hikaru."

Kakashi nodded closing his book. "I just remember to keep your ground. Don't question yourself at all."

Neji nodded before Kakashi walked away. He looked at the time. It was almost soon. The twins would be back in school tomorrow.

XXX

Neji was waiting at the front door of school looking for Hikaru and Kaoru. He was wearing a light jacket for the cool fall weather. He jumped up when two cars pulled up. Neji ran down the steps to the first car. Kaoru stepped out.

"Kaoru." He gave him a warm smile. "Welcome back."

Kaoru smiled back before they looked at the second car. It opened and they saw Lee step out. He waved at them."Hello! I hope you two will have a youthful day!"

He ran inside and Neji sighed. "Hyuga-kun." He turned to look at Tomo. "Hikaru should be back in Japan. He is suppose to be in school today."

Neji nodded. "I see."

Tomo nodded before driving off. Kaoru put his hand on Neji's head. He kissed him on the forehead pulling him into a hug. "He'll be here."

"Who Tamaki?"

Neji looked around Kaoru to see Hikaru. "Hikaru!"

He let go of Kaoru before running up to him and putting his arms around him. He felt a pang in his heart. Hikaru didn't hug back. He let go of him, clearing his throat. "I'm….happy to have you back."

"Right." Hikaru walked past him. Kaoru blinked at him before stepping in front of Hikaru. "Hey…are you ok?"

"Fine." Hikaru gave him a smile. "Every sibling has a fight right." He gave him a smile before walking away grabbing Kaoru's hand. "Come on."

Kaoru let him be pulled by his brother before he looked back at Neji who was looking just as confused.

XXX

It was weird. Everyone noticed that the three great friends were no longer friends. No matter how hard Neji tried Hikaru ignored him. Whenever he tried to speak to him he would either not answer him or talk to someone else, leaving a pang of hurt in Neji's heart.

Tamaki kissed his boyfriends head. He didn't like seeing Neji in such pain. Kaoru didn't like it either. During lunch he pulled Hikaru up to the school common room. Neji was there waiting by the pinball machine.

"What are we doing here?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru pulled him towards Neji. "We need to talk." He said.

"About?"

"This." Neji said gesturing towards the space between them. "Why do you hate me?"

Hikaru didn't answer or even look at Neji; it annoyed Kaoru. "Do you hate Neji?"

That made Hikaru look at him. "Of course."

Neji looked at him shocked before he looked down. He swallowed before stepping in front of Hikaru. "I'm sorry Hikaru. I'm sorry that I don't love you like you want me to be but wouldn't you be happier with having me in your life in the first part."

When Hikaru didn't answer he started to walk away. "Wait Neji." Kaoru called out to him causing him to stop. He turned to look at Hikaru. "Why are you acting like a dick?"

Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "Me acting like a dick! Don't even talk. He's the one flaunting around acting like our feelings for him is nothing. It's all about lovely Tamaki."

Neji opened his mouth to speak but Kaoru pushed Hikaru. "Stop it Hikaru. You don't know anything. He cares about us and I don't know why you can't see that."

Hikaru looked at him before nodding. "Oh I get it. With me gone you got a taste."

"What?"

He glared at Kaoru. "I can't believe that you would do something. You don't like him like I do."

"And how do you know? You have your head up your ass. You don't know what you are talking about. I don't understand why you became so fucking crazy."

"I'm crazy! Fuck that you piece of shit."

"Watch your fucking mouth!"

Neji watched as the twins argued with each other. Arguing that started because of him. He stepped up trying to stop them. "Guys please don't do this."

They didn't hear and continue to curse and call each other names. It was getting louder and people were watching. Neji bit his lip grabbing Hikaru's hand.

"Don't touch me." He shoved Neji away and he fell into the pinball machine.

"Hey watch it." Kaoru shoved him hard and he fell into some chairs. Hikaru growled before standing up and tackling Kaoru to the ground. Neji yelped at the sudden acting and went over to them.

This argument had turned to a full out fight. He tried to pull them off each other before he was pulled away. He looked at Asuma who was holding him." All right. The three of you know what is going to happen."

Before Neji could protest he was ushered away as other teachers. Neji watched as the twins continued to try and get at each other. He felt a tightness in his chest.

XXX

Hikaru tried t he door again but found that it was locked. "Great. Good job jack ass." He turned to look at the two other in the room. Neji was sitting in the front rubbing his chest and Kaoru stood up from his seat next to him.

"What did you just call me! Hikaru I am so sick of you."

"I'm sick of you too. From this day forth I don't want you be your twin."

"Oh and how will you do that?" Kaoru crossed his arms going over to him. "Die your hair a gay color."

"You are calling me gay. That's interesting for someone who was last on my good side begging me to fucking them."

Kaoru blushed at that but growled. He opened his mouth to speak when the sound of a chair pushing back was sounded. "Stop it!"

They turned to look at Neji. He was standing up with his hands on his desk. He was breathing hard. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you two fight. Please stop. I'll do anything if you guys….stop."

It looked like that sentence was making him pant hard. Kaoru blinked stepping over to him." Neji are you ok-"

Before Kaoru could answer Neji started to fall.

"NEJI!" Kaoru and Hikaru both cried out. Kaoru caught him before he hit the floor and laid him down. He put his ear over his mouth. He sat up. "He's breathing."

"Did he hit anything?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru glared at him. "Oh now you care."

Hikaru opened his mouth before looking down. Neji was taking up short breaths and they were taking longer for him to suck it in. "He's having trouble breathing."

Kaoru looked back at Neji putting his ear to Neji's chest. He could hear that Neji was taking short breath, as if he was having trouble breathing. He could also hear his heart pounding. He sat up putting his hand on Neji's forehead. He was sweating. "He's having a panic attack."

Hikaru looked at him before looking at Neji's hand. He pulled out inhaler that was in his hand. "Here"

He held out the inhaler to Kaoru who took it and tried to spray it into Neji's mouth. Nothing came out. He tried more and more but nothing came out. "It's empty."

Hikaru was up trying the door again calling out for help. Kaoru put his hand on Neji's neck. His heart beat was getting weaker. He bit his lip before looking at Hikaru." Hikaru his heart beat is slowing. He's not getting enough oxygen."

"Well do something!" Hikaru yelled kicking the door before going over to the windows. They were all locked. "Damn it. Why is everything locked?"

He looked at Kaoru who was hovering over Neji. He went back over to them. "Do you know what's wrong?"

"He has inhaler so it must because he has panic attacks. His throat must be closing."

"Can't you do something?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru looked at him. "I'm doing all I can do. Soon I'm going to have to give him CPR and I'm not even sure if that will work."

Hikaru got up again looking around before seeing a vent. He moved the teachers desk over to it before taking it off. Kaoru watched him. "Did you find a way out?"

"I think so but…I'm go big to fit." He looked back at Kaoru who was already pulling off his blazer. "You think you can…?"

"I'll have to try." Kaoru said. Hikaru stepped down helping Kaoru up. He chuckled as Kaoru started to climb it.

"You were always the small one." Hikaru said.

Kaoru laughed. It run out in the vent. "Just like the perfect uke."

Hikaru laughed at that helping him in. He looked back at Neji before climbing up on the desk. "What do I do about Neji?"

"If he stops breathing you have to give him CPR." Kaoru called.

"I thought you said it wouldn't work." Hikaru called back.

"We still have to try. I'll be back. I'll find Iruka."

Hikaru watched him turn a corner before he slowly stepped down and going over to Neji. He sat down next to him watching his chest rise slow. He grabbed Neji's hand brushing his lips against his knuckles. "I'm….I'm sorry Neji." He gripped his hand tightly. "I shouldn't of yelled at you. I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at myself and now I'm even more mad at myself." He looked down at Neji. "I'm mad that…I didn't get you first. Mad that I'm letting our friendship fall. Mad that I can't let you be happy. Maybe you would be better without me." He looked at Neji to see that he wasn't breathing.

"Neji!" He put his ear over his chest before sitting up. He took a deep breathing putting his hands on Neji's chest and started to push. He stopped to breath into Neji but found that he couldn't. He couldn't put his lips onto Neji. He just couldn't.

"Hikaru!"

The door slammed open and Kaoru ran in with Iruka. Iruka went straight to Neji and Hikaru stood letting Kaoru put his arms around him. Iruka pulled out what looked to be a pipe cleaner. He dipped it into a liquid and slowly opened Neji's mouth.

"Wait what are you doing?" Hikaru asked.

"This is the medicine that's in Neji's inhaler." Iruka responded. "I have to put it directly into his throat to loosen it before giving him air."

They watched and Iruka pushed it in. It looked like he was having trouble before he sighed. "Ah there we go. " He moved it around before pulling it out and lifting Neji's head and giving him CPR.

It seemed like hours before Iruka stopped and the already called ambulanced rushed in. They took Iruka's place before rushing Neji to the hospital.

XXX

Neji sighed. It didn't take him long to realized where he was and it annoyed him at the thought that he was indeed back in the hospital. He looked around his room to see that it was filled with white roses. He smiled. Tamaki had sent him these. There was also a big teddy bear in the corner.

"You're up."

Neji looked to see Tsunade. "I'm happy to be up." Neji said smiling at her. "Are the-"

"They are occupying the children in the sick ward. Good bunch they are."

"Can I go see them?" Neji asked.

Tsunade cross her arms. "You can go but you are staying the night."

"Tsunade-san." Neji whined. "I have school tomorrow."

"You will be there tomorrow but tonight you are staying the night. Hiashi's orders."

Neji sighed before nodding. He stood up and followed Tsunade. He was wearing white pants and shirts. She lead him to the children wards and Neji smiled at the host club who were sitting around the room singing and playing with the kids.

"Really nice bunch you got." Tsunade said.

Neji smiled before going in.

"Neji." Haruhi said as she spotted him first. Tamaki stood up from his spot on the floor and it would seem he was ready to rush him but was holding himself back.

"Is that your friend?" One of the girls asked. Tamaki nodded. 

XXX

Satoshi hugged him crying on Neji's shoulder. Neji hugged him close. They were back in Neji's room."I was so worried."

"I'm sorry." Neji said. "It was just a panic attack."

"A panic attack." Kyoya said. "What made you so afraid?"

Neji looked at the twins. They were standing next to each other. Everyone noticed. "We'll go get something for you to eat." Tamaki said ushering all of them out except for the twins.

Neji looked at Hikaru and Kaoru. "Neji are you ok?" Kaoru asked.

Neji nodded."Yes I'm fine." Neji said. "How about-"

"We have nothing wrong with us." Hikaru said.

Neji looked at him. Hikaru was talking to him now. "Right."

"What were you afraid of Neji?" Kaoru asked.

Neji looked at them. "I was afraid that I…ruined you guys relationship."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other before looking at him. "Our relationship."

"You guys were fighting so much…I was afraid that I was the reason you guys were fighting so much."

"You are the reason." Hikaru said. "You were the reason but it was more my fault." He sat down on Neji's bed and sighed. "I really lost my head."

"Love can do that." Kaoru teased knocking his hip into Hikaru who pushed him back.

Neji smiled at them. "So you guys are ok?"

"Brothers fight all the time." Hikaru said. "It's something that happens all of the time."

Neji nodded before looking down. Kaoru cleared his throat. "I'll go find out what's taking the food." He started to back up before turning on his heels and walking out. Hikaru watched him go before looking at Neji.

"Neji…I'm really sorry. I…I just couldn't handle myself."

Neji nodded. "Love is a powerful emotion."

"Yeah." Hikaru chuckled before clearing his throat. "Anyway I…I do want to be your friend. Our friendship is something I want to last and I…I want to try and be happy for you." Hikaru looked down at his hands.

"I want you to be happy." Neji reached out and grabbed his hand but Hikaru pulled away.

"But you know how much I love you and I feel that our friendship won't be the same."

Neji looked at him. He didn't want their friendship to change but he could tell that he didn't have a choice. "I understand."

Hikaru nodded before standing up. "I'll let you get some rest."

Neji nodded. "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Hikaru smiled. "Of course." He headed to the door before stopping. "Neji."

Neji looked up to him to see that Hikaru's body language was serious. It reminded him of Sasuke. "Hikaru?"

"If Tamaki were to ever drop you…I'll be there to catch you no matter what."

Neji looked at him before closing his eyes. "I don't doubt that."

Hikaru looked back at him giving him a small smile before walking out.

XOXOXO

And done. I'm glad that it's done and on to the next one is what I always say. Please enjoy and review!


	8. Chapter 8

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 8 XXX**_

Everyone noticed it. The fact that the twins and Neji seemed be friends again but still a little distant. Hikaru and Neji seemed to talk less and less. Kaoru was left trying to get the two to talk at all whenever the three of them paired up.

"Hey are you and Hikaru ok?" Lee asked looking at Neji.

Neji looked at him before looking at Hikaru and Kaoru who were down the hall talking to Naruto and Shikamaru. "I…don't think so."

Lee looked down the hall before putting his hand on Neji's shoulder. "You guys aren't hanging like you use too."

Neji sighed. "I guess everyone heard them reject my invitation." He rubbed his head before sighing. "I don't even know what to do. They won't take my phone call, they won't come over my house, they even try to get out of being my partners. It's like before but with Kaoru in it as well."

"Well he's just trying to stand by his brother." Lee said. "The two of them had been together forever."

Neji nodded at that. And that fact that Kaoru loved his brother. Neji sighed shaking his head before heading to his next class with Lee. He just wish this would blow over.

XXX

Tamaki was shaking in his boots. It was one of those days that he hated. Just walking to school was painful for him. He never felt better to get into the host club. He let out a sigh before looking up and screaming.

The twins standing in front of him dressed as black cats bent over in laughter. "Happy Friday the 13th. "They said linking arms and smiling at him.

"Don't happy Friday the 13th me." Tamaki yelled. " This isn't a day to celebrate. It's a day to fear. Fear!"

"Calm down." Kakashi ordered. "It's nothing to fear. It's just a day."

"It isn't just a day." Tamaki said. "It's a day that things go bad and people get hurt." He looked around the room before pushing the twins aside. "W-where is Neji?"

"He isn't here." Haruhi said.

Tamaki looked at the twins. "Have you guys talked to him?"

Kaoru rubbed his arm and Hikaru looked away. "We…really haven't talked to him since." Kaoru bit his lip before nudging his head towards Hikaru.

"You guys aren't friends anymore?" Satoshi asked looking at them.

Hikaru sighed dropping his arms. "We are friends….I….just want to keep a distance between us."

Tamaki looked at him before looking away. He wanted to hurt Hikaru for what he did to Neji. He wanted to hurt him bad but he couldn't do that. Neji still cared for the twins. He still wanted to be friends with them and every time since it happen Neji had tried his hardest to get their friendship back the way it was but it seemed they twins were keeping him as far away as they could.

Pulling out his phone Kyoya and pressed six. He waited before hanging up the phone. "He isn't answering his phone."

Tamaki eyes widen and he got ready to run to the door when Kakashi grabbed his blazer holding him back. "Calm down. Hiashi called saying Neji had a dentist appointment. He'll be here later."

"Neji's sick?" Satoshi asked. "That sucks."

Kakashi shrugged. "So now that we know where Neji is, lets handle our next problem."

"What's our next problem?" the twins asked.

All the host looked at them." What we are the problem?" Kaoru asked.

"That's no fair." Hikaru said.

"We didn't really get to talk about what happen a few days ago." Haruhi said rubbing her arm. She then sighed. "I don't even know what to do about it."

"We don't have to do anything about it. "Hikaru said. He glared at them. "It's has nothing to do with you guys. I can't take care of how I act."

"But you didn't." Tamaki said. "You over reacted."

"I know that." Hikaru said. "I just can't help the way I feel."

Tamaki looked at him before running his hands through his hair. He had no idea on what to do about Hikaru's love for Neji. It seemed to be so powerful. He thought about it for a few seconds. Was his love for Neji that powerful.

"What is it you want Hikaru?" Tamaki asked.

Hikaru looked at him. "I want Neji."

It seemed the temperature in the room got colder. So cold that they all wanted to leave. Kakashi got ready to clear his throat when Tamaki to turn his back to Hikaru. "Fine. Go out on a date with Neji."

Everyone was surprised at that." What?" Hikaru asked.

"Go on a date with Neji. One date. One night. Do you think you can handle that?"

Hikaru looked at Tamaki before opening his mouth to say something only to see Neji coming in. "Hey guys sorry I'm late." He said rubbing the back of his head. "The cavities finally caught up to me."

He smiled sheepishly before seeing everyone was looking at him. "Is everything ok?"

Tamaki smiled at him before running up. "Of course not Neji-kun. It's Friday the 13th and I thought you got hurt."

Neji smiled letting Tamaki hug him. "Well I'm fine as you can see."

Hikaru blinked looking at Tamaki before looking at Kaoru. He waited for Tamaki to go get some tea in the kitchen to follow him. "Tamaki."

"I meant what I said Hikaru." Tamaki said. He poured the tea into the china teapot before placing it gingerly down. "Go on a date with Neji. I'm giving you this chance to see what it's like to be with Neji."

"But why are you?" Hikaru asked.

Tamaki turned to Hikaru. "Because I want to know what kind of person you are. Are you the fun Hikaru who likes to play pranks on me or are you a Sasuke wanna be."

"What? Of course I'm not a Sasuke wanna be."

"Are you sure?" Tamaki asked. "Because Sasuke wants Neji as well. Almost as much as you do. Are you willing to do what Sasuke wants to do? Break up a relationship. A friendship."

Hikaru looked away. He had almost forgot that Tamaki was also a part of this. It was his boyfriend that he loved and Tamaki was his boss. More importantly Tamaki was his friend. "Tamaki."

"Just think about it Hikaru." Tamaki said. "If I gave you this option be it by my own words or by the fact that you did it behind my back would you really do it."

Tamaki picked up the tea pot only for the handle to break. He screamed as the tea spilled on him. "The bad luck! Damn you Friday!"

Hikaru slumped his shoulder. How was it that Tamaki could be serious for the first time in days but then go straight to his air headed self. He watched as Tamaki rub his pants with a napkin only making the stain worse.

"If…I did go out with Neji and if he fell for me. What would you do?"

Tamaki stopped to look at him. "Well I would do whatever it took to make Neji happy. That's what being in love is all about."

"Would you hate me?"

Tamaki looked at him before cocking his head to the side. He looked really confused at the question. "I would have to say yes but I can't tell the future. "

Hikaru nodded before picking up the tea pot. "I'll help you."

"Oh thanks." Tamaki said. He stated to pick up the pieces when he stopped. Hikaru looked up before looking behind him and saw a black cat.

"How did that get there?" He turned back around to see that Tamaki was gone. The window was wide open.

XXX

Hikaru sat down with his brother looking at him as he ate. He looked over at Neji and Haruhi who were in a heated talk about something. He couldn't get over what Tamaki had said to him. He hadn't thought about the others thoughts on what would happen if he did end up with Neji. Who would be against him and who would be with him.

He looked at Kaoru. He would of course be with him to the end. Their relationship would be a three way street not a two. Kaoru loved Hikaru even if Hikaru didn't love him as much as Hikaru loved Neji. But what about Haruhi.

"Haruhi can we talk?" Hikaru finally said.

The three of them looked at him. Neji's eyes boarded into his soul and it seemed to be the only pair of eyes that he noticed. Haruhi nodded standing up and following Hikaru out. They stood out in the hall and Hikaru sighed.

"What do you think of me right now Haruhi?" Hikaru asked looking at him.

Haruhi sighed pushing her hair behind her back. It was getting longer and she was beginning to look like a girl again. "I think you need to think about others."

"I am." Hikaru asked.

"So you were thinking about everyone besides yourself. From my point of view it looks like you were thinking of you. You wanted Neji. You love him. Right? Not anyone else."

"That's not what I'm saying." Hikaru said. "I just…want Neji to love me."

"See. You _want_ Neji to love him. He already does. But not the way you want him too. You are being greedy."

The bell rang and Haruhi sighed. "Just think before you act."

Hikaru looked at him before nodding. "Right."

She rubbed his arm up and down before walking back inside.

XXX

"Am I being stupid?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes." Kyoya said.

Hikaru looked at him. "But you love Haruhi. "

"But she was single wasn't she." Kyoya said. " Neji is taken as far as I can see."

Hikaru sighed kicking a rock. They were sitting outside during a free period that they had. Kyoya adjusted his glasses sitting down next to Hikaru. "Do you think I should go on that date?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes." Hikaru said. "I think. I want Neji to be happy."

"So you think Neji won't be happy if he goes on a date with you?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't know. How does someone deal with watch the person they like dating someone else?"

"You should ask someone who does."

Hikaru looked up before someone came to mind. He ran off.

XXX

Sasuke was actually doing work when his stuff was pushed aside. He glared up looking at Hikaru. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you?" Hikaru asked.

"And you are?"

"I'm Hikaru." He snapped.

"Like I would know. What do you want?"

Hikaru sat down next to him moving closer to whisper. "What are you feelings towards Neji?"

Sasuke looked at him before closing his book." Nice lay."

"Don't talk to him about that. I know you like him and I know that you want him."

"Your point?" Sasuke looked at him. He was getting rather annoyed now.

"How do you deal with not having him?"

Before Sasuke could answer Sakura came over him. "Sasuke-kun. I had fun last night."

"Of course you did." Sasuke said pulling her to his lap. She blushed read before smiling at Hikaru.

"Hi."

Hikaru waved at her before Sasuke pushed Sakura up and gathered his books. "This is how I deal. I don't force myself to things out of my hand."

Hikaru stood up. "But what if you had a chance to get what you wanted. Would you take it?"

"Of course." Sasuke put his arm behind Sakura's back as they walked away.

Hikaru watched him go before he felt someone sit across from him. "Go away."

"I brought you a cup cake." Hikaru sat up quickly to look at Neji. He was holding out a cup cake with the number 13 on it. "It's the only one that was being sold today. I forgot Tamaki really believes in bad luck."

"And you don't?" Hikaru asked. "After everything you went through."

Neji smiled putting the cup cake down and putting his hair behind his ear. "I think everything happens for a reason, be it good or bad."

Hikaru looked at him before looking down. He just felt this awkward feeling between the two of them. He didn't know if it was just him or did Neji feel it too. "Are you ok Hikaru?"

"Yeah." Hikaru sighed pushing his hair back from his eyes. "How come you know who I am? What makes you think I'm not Kaoru?"

He looked at Neji who just shrugged. "I can just tell. "

Hikaru smiled before picking up the cup cake. "You didn't get one?"

Neji pouted. "Well I have a cavity. I don't want to make it worse. I'll just watch you eat it."

Hikaru laughed. He could hear the bitterness in Neji's voice. He sounded so upset with the fact that he couldn't eat it. A devilish glint came into Hikaru's eyes before he licked the icing off the cup cake. "Um so good."

Neji glared at him before looking away. "You are so mean."

Hikaru laughed before putting the cup cake down. He licked his lips before looking at Neji. "Neji….if you wanted something that someone else had would you take it if you got the chance."

"It's stealing isn't it." Neji said. Looking at Hikaru with such intense eyes. Hikaru was sure he knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah….it is but haven't you stolen stuff before?"

"No." Neji said offended. "Is it because I'm from Konoha that you would think that."

"W-what..N..no I-"

Neji laughed out loud. "I'm kidding." He stood up smiling at Hikaru. "Stealing is wrong but not for the person stealing right. It's all about how you want to look at it."

Hikaru nodded before picking up his cup cake to see that it was gone. He looked up to see Neji walking away licking the icing off. He smiled before standing up. Neji really knew how to get things done. He still got that warm feeling when Neji spoke to him. He grabbed his back and ran off to find Tamaki.

XXX

Hikaru found Tamaki in the host club throwing salt everywhere. Horse shoes were hanging on the wall and he had four leave clovers pined against the door and door frame. He had a white rabbit foot around his neck before he spotted Hikaru.

"Oh Kaoru. Here, " he went over to Hikaru holding out an orange rabbit foot. "It's for good luck. Also your rose color."

"I'm Hikaru." Hikaru said not taking the rabbit foot.

Tamaki smacked his head. "Right right. Here, "He held out a blue rabbit foot. "So what's up. Wanna throw salt around."

"Why are you doing that? Did you spill some?"

"What?"

"If you spill salt you are suppose to throw it over your shoulder."

Hikaru looked around before looking at Tamaki who had a shocked face. He sighed. "I'm guessing you didn't know that."

Tamaki put the salt down and sat down. "Trying to avoid bad luck is hard."

Hikaru only raised his eyebrows before sitting down. "I wanted to talk about your offer."

Tamaki sat up right away looking at him. "Oh. You decided already."

"Yeah." Hikaru let out a sigh. "I…..want to go on a date with Neji."

Tamaki stared at him before looking down. "I guess it isn't my lucky day."

Before Hikaru could asked what he was talking about Tamaki punched him in the face. He fell out his chair onto his knees. He held his face as he looked up at Tamaki. "Why did you hit me?"

"Is this what are friendship means." Tamaki said. "Does it even mean anything to you at all or did you only want my boyfriend. "

"Tamaki calm down. I didn't mean it like that." Hikaru said.

"No. I won't calm down you selfish bastard. I did everything for you. The only reason you even know Neji is because I created the host club and got your friends. Without the host club there would be no Neji and your friend. You've got some nerve going out and trying to take my boyfriend."

"Tamaki. I meant a double date."

"Double date?"

"Yeah. You and Neji and me and Kaoru."

Tamaki went down to Hikaru's level. "You and Kaoru? You don't want to date Neji."

Hikaru rubbed his face before sitting up grabbing his ankles. "I want Neji to be happy and he's happy to be with you. I'm happy to be his friend."

Tamaki looked at him before letting out a breath. "Really Hikaru. I really feared that I made a mistake with that offer. I thought putting all of this up will counter out my bad luck with that plan."

"Well your plan worked." He looked down. "I'm really going to try and control my feelings."

"I'll help of course." Tamaki stood up, holding out his hands to Hikaru. "And thank you Hikaru."

"Thank you?" Hikaru blinked. "For what?"

"For being here. " Tamaki put his hand on his shoulder. "I know that you will be by Neji's side through anything."

"Of course." Hikaru said.

Tamaki nodded before pushing Hikaru to the door. "Now go. Neji is home and I'm sure he's just dying to have you and your brother over."

Hikaru nodded before starting down the hall. "Oh Hikaru." He turned around to look at Tamaki. Tamaki went over to him. He had that serious face again. "I don't know if Neji and I will steal be together in the future. Who can really tell what happens? What I do know is that if something were to happen you will be there to help Neji get through it."

Hikaru looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Tamaki."

Tamaki nodded before turning to the door. He tried it only to find it locked. "Wh-. Damn it."

Hikaru shook his head before running off.

XXX

Neji picked up his tea cup ready to head upstairs when the door bell rang. He put down the cup and bounded off to the door. He opened it to see the twins dressed in pajamas and bags on their backs. "Guys what are you doing here?"

"Well it's Friday." Kaoru said.

"And Friday is more or less the only day that we all can hang without Tamaki hogging you." Hikaru said.

Neji blinked as they walked in. "You mean you guys are sleeping over?"

"Duh." They said before heading up to his room. "You coming?"

Neji looked at him before closing the door and running up to them. "I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you." They said putting their arms around him and heading upstairs.

XOXOXOX

Yay friendship. All well that ends well. Anyway please enjoy and review. I like reviews a lot. My birthday is soon. If you guess when it is I'll give you a shot out and a chapter dedicated to you and you can pick an idea for the next chapter (Not that some of you don't). Here's a hint. I share a Naruto's character birthday? So please go ahead and guess away. I'll be typing till then. See ya. (\/) ! ! (\/). Look a lobster. Ok I'll be going now.


	9. Chapter 9

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_Chapter Warning: SMEX. Closet Sex, kitchen sex, bathroom sex, bedroom sex. In that order._

_**XXX Chapter 9 XXX**_

Neji looked down at the invitation that had been handed to him. It was for a the school ball. "We didn't have this last year." Neji said looked up at Tenten.

"Yeah it was a festival last year. We are doing a ball this year." Tenten smiled. "It's going to be so fun. "

Neji nodded before watching her go. He turned to head to the host club only to walk into Tetsuya. He was standing with his arms crossed. "Oh hey."

"So are you going to the ball?" Tetsuya asked.

Neji blinked looking at it. "I think I will."

"You have too." Tetsuya started to walk Neji to the host club. "It will be the anniversary of-"

"I know what day that is." Neji said shaking his head. "The second year anniversary that I started to date Tamaki."

"And I Kasanoda." Tetsuya said. "We should all go together."

Neji smiled at him before nodding. "Sure sounds like a plan."

Tetsuya smiled before waving him off and walking away. Neji smiled as he walked away before opening the door and going inside. He blinked when he saw Haruhi standing on a small stage dressed in a light blue dress. It stopped mid thigh and didn't have sleeves with a diamond crested heart belt buckle that was towards the side.

"Wow you look really beautiful." Neji said stepping in.

"Doesn't she?" Neji looked at Yuzuha who came from behind her. "I made it just for her."

"Hitachiin-san. Nice to see you again." Neji said bowing to her.

Yuzuha went up and pinched his cheek. "You are too cute."

"What about me Neji?" Neji turned to look at Renge. She was wearing a red dress that hugged her torso but flowed out around her. It had a lace top that stopped just above her cleavage and went up around her neck, while the rest was red with white arm warmers with ruffled ends. A red flower was in her hair.

"You look beautiful as well."

"Yamanda is coming just for the dance." She clapped her hands together and smiled. "I cannot wait."

"Are you going to wear a dress?" Yuzuha asked going back to Haruhi.

Neji blushed. "I-I wasn't planning on it."

"Well you should." Neji turned to Yumi. She was wearing a dress that hand a black top before the bottom half bloomed out white with black flowers on it. It was strapless and she had on a black chocker with a black flower on the side. "If you want to compete with Tamaki's attention."

"I don't have to compete with anything. Or anyone." Neji said.

"But you still should." Hinata said. She was wearing a simple black dress that was long and had straps. It made Neji smile. At least someone didn't go over the top. "You always look cute in a dress."

Neji sighed blushing hard. "I don't try."

Yuzuha went over to him. "I have the perfect dress for you anyway." She said. She pulled over a manikin that was wearing a white dress with a pink slash around it's waist. Behind it had a big white bow.

"I really rather not wear a dress." He said rubbing his head. "But it is beautiful."

Yumi started to laugh loudly. It could rival Renge when she got one of her crazy ideas. " Oh Neji you are so stupid at times. Are you really going to wear a suit to this ball?"

"Yes." Neji said.

"And you plan to dance with Tamaki." Yumi shook her head. "I guess nobody told you what these balls and festive are really about."

"What are they about?"

"Money." Yumi put her hands on her hips. "Why do you think we can have all of this stuff?"

"Parents are paying to have their kids here." Neji said.

"And we have investors. People who come to festive and balls to see that everything is in order and see if this school is worth having their money thrown this way. What would you think people would do when they see the deans son dancing with a boy. And not just any boy. A boy that everyone knows is from Konoha and who can't seem to keep himself out of trouble."

"Enough of that." Yuzuha said. "They wouldn't care for things like that."

Yumi eyes didn't leave Neji's as she shrugged. "You never know really. Who can really tell what people will think of you behind your backs."

She turned back to the vanity mirror to look at herself. "I think I'll wear my hair in a bun."

Neji looked at her before turning to look at the dress. Haruhi went up to him. "Neji don't think about it." She said. "Tamaki doesn't care about what people think of him or you."

"Right." He let the bow go before walking away. He turned and bow to them. "You all look very beautiful girls."

"Thank you Neji-kun." Hinata said.

"So good to see you again." Yuzuha said.

Neji kissed her hand. "It's always a pleasure."

"Yes it is." Yumi said.

Neji turned and left. When he closed the door behind him he sighed running his hand through his hair. What did other people think of his relationship with Tamaki was? Did others see him as a danger to Tamaki the way he did when he got that bad feeling?

He headed home to think.

XXX

Tamaki sighed happily. "I cannot wait for this dance." He was dressed in his tuxedo. He had a white rose on the front. The hired tailor was fitting it just for him and the others host. "Have any of you seen Neji?"

"Nope." The twins said. They were both texting on their phones. "Last time I saw him he was heading to the host club."

"Ah yes. Haruhi is there getting fitted into her dress." Kyoya said. "She is ready to be my date."

Tamaki smiled at that before looking into the mirror at the others. "Do you all have dates today?"

"Kirimi." Shiro said.

Tamaki smiled at that before looking into the mirror at the twins. They meet his gaze and Hikaru gave him a nod. "Did you know we aren't the only twins?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah there is another pair in the first year class." Hikaru said. "They are pretty cool."

"We can't go." Yasuchika said.

Tamaki turned around quickly to look at them. "What? You have to go. The host club always go to the festival at school!"

Satoshi laughed." We are going. I'm going with a girl in my class. A boy asked Yasuchika out."

"I didn't need you to say that!" Yasuchika said blushing.

"You are going with Neji right?" Kyoya asked.

Tamaki turned back around to let the tailors work. "Of course. I don't see myself going with anyone else."

XXX

"Y-you don't want to go to the dance with me?" Tamaki blinked looking at Neji. A lot was running around in his head and the first thing popped out. "Did I do something?"

Neji looked up at him from his tea. They were having tea in his study room. It had been quiet, the only noise filling the air was Neji's Mickey Mouse watch and the clanking of fine China. "Of course not. It's just that….this dance is important."

"Yes so?"

"What will people think if I'm on your arm."

Tamaki blinked at that. "They will think whatever they think. I don't care."

"Even if it cost you money in the end. Would you do that for me?"

"Of course." Tamaki grabbed Neji's hand. "I love you."

Neji looked at him. "But I can't do that too you." Neji sighed. "Go with Yumi. She's pretty enough."

"Neji I'm not going to the dance with anyone other than you."

Neji looked at him before standing up. "Then we won't be going to the dance."

Tamaki looked at him shocked before following him out. He was still trying to convince him when his father came out of his office." Dad convince Neji to come with me to the dance."

Yuzuha looked at them before closing his book." You aren't going to the dance?"

"I'm going." Neji said. "Just not as Tamaki's date. I hope you will understand."

Yuzuha looked at him before nodding. "Yes I do. And I thank you."

"Dad!"Tamaki said.

"He has a point son." Yuzuha said. "I didn't want to say it too you but going to the dance with money may cause us not to raise money."

Tamaki opened his mouth to protest but the front door closed as Neji slipped out.

XXX

Hiashi was getting some chemo done when Neji sat down on the chair. "How are you today Neji? Better than me I hope?"

"Don't joke like that." Neji said before he sighed. "There is a dance coming up and…I can't go with Tamaki?"

"Why not? Is it a dance for only different sex couples?" Hiashi asked.

Neji shook his head before explaining to Neji what kind of dance it was and why it was even happening. Hiashi nodded along the way. "So you told him not to dance with you."

"But, Yumi had a point. If they don't like the fact that Tamaki is day then what if they don't give the school money. I will terrible. "

"Why are you so worried of what people think. If they don't like gays then do you think they should have Ouran High should use their money. You shouldn't worry about it."

"Not even when Tamaki said that he would take Yumi instead of me." Neji looked down. "I pushed too hard and now he's going to go."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No! I mean yes but….I don't know."

Hiashi put his hand on Neji's shoulder. "Just remember that Tamaki loves you. Not Yumi."

Neji looked at him before rolling his eyes. "That's easier said than done."

Hiashi laughed loudly. It was the first time in a long time and it made Neji smile.

XXX

Yumi sighed happily as she danced around the ball room with Tamaki. Tamaki looked down at her, giving all of his fans the look of utter pure love that was between them. It was enough to make them burn with anger.

"What did you say to Neji?" Tamaki asked.

Yumi gasped shocked. "Me say something to Neji. Why would I do a thing like that. I very much like you and him. Go team Tamaki and Neji."

Tamaki sighed twirling her before they started to move again. "You are the only one that would want me to not dance with him."

"Oh right because I'm the only one that doesn't want you together. Do you not see Sakuno glaring at you?"

Tamaki looked up to see Sakuno standing by the wall looking at him with such a longing look not to far was Neji who was sitting on the side lines. He looked so alone. It made Tamaki cringe. "I made a mistake."

"Don't say that Tamaki."

"It's are anniversary and I'm dancing with you."

Yumi stopped dancing to look at Tamaki. "Your anniversary? What the hell are you doing?"

Tamaki looked at her. "I'm sorry?"

She shook her head. "Men. You are so stupid. Why didn't you fight this?"

"I thought it was what he wanted?"

"It is but you aren't suppose to give him what he wants. You are suppose to give him what he needs."

Tamaki blinked before sighing. He could really be stupid sometimes.

XXX

The dance was as elegant as everyone knew it would be. Girls were decked out in the expensive gowns made of the best silk money could buy. Guys dressed in tuxedo's that fit with perfection fitting to their forms perfectly. Neji couldn't feel any more worse.

Tamaki had given in and done what he was asked. Yumi was a great dance partner for him and did look when his father showed them and his wife off to the future sponsors of the school. Neji found himself sitting on the side lines watching everyone dance.

"Neji." Looking up, Neji looked as Tenten sat down next to him. She was wearing a red and gold Chinese dress with her hair in one bun behind her hair with two read and gold chopsticks in them. "Why aren't you dancing?"

"I don't have a dance-"

"Stop Neji. Not only are you a host but you also so cute. How could you not have a dance partner." Tenten said standing up with her hands on her hips.

Neji looked over at Tamaki who was dancing with Yumi. Everyone was standing around looking amazed. "Not with the person I wanted. " He sighed. Some anniversary this was.

Tenten grabbed Neji's hand pulling him up. "You want to dance with me."

Neji looked up at her and standing up grabbing her hand. "I've never danced the males part before."

Tenten smiled putting her hand on his waist and grabbing his hand. "I never learned how to dance the female role."

Neji smiled before they waited before they started to dance. While he was enjoying this. Tenten was an excellent dancer and even helped him learn the male part after they got stares for dancing the wrong way. The smile never left her face but Neji caught sight of Tetsuya and Kasanoda who were dancing together.

Kasanoda was wearing grey while Tetsuya was decked out in white. They both looked perfect together and no matter the stares they were getting they were only concerned with each other.

"I'm sorry Tenten." Neji let her go before he rushed out of the ball room

XXX

Tamaki bit his lip as he watched Neji run out of the ball room. He wanted to chase after him but Yumi was holding him in place as his father talked to a very rich sponsor. It was a Russian man who was complementing on everything that was going on. He soon turned to look at Tamaki and Yumi.

"And how long have you two been dating?" He asked smiling at Tamaki.

"We aren't." Tamaki said. "I have someone else…they just couldn't be here with me." To his surprise Yumi didn't fight what he said or speak up against him.

"That is terrible. But you have replaced them with such a beauty." That made Yumi giggle.

"It's the dress." Yumi said.

The man chuckled at that. "My love is beautiful. "Tamaki said. "And I wish I could dance with him."

"Him?" The man blinked. "What do you mean by him?"

Yuzuha froze and was about to jump in but Anne-Sophia stopped him.

Tamaki let go of Yumi who just stepped back to give them room to talk. "I love Neji Hyuga. The boy that has been kidnapped and hurt so many times and I'm hurting him right now." He turned to Yumi kissing her on the hand. "You dance lovely."

"You too." Yumi said nodding her head to him. "See I'm not always that bad."

Tamaki smiled before turning to the man. "Sir I want you to know that I am gay. I love Neji Hyuga and if that makes you not want to throw your money at this school then it isn't welcome. Now if you excuse me." 

Tamaki bowed before running out.

XXX

Neji sat in the host club when the door opened. He looked over to see the host. "What are you guys doing?"

"Well we saw you going in here." Haruhi said. "We wanted to see if everything was ok?"

Neji smiled grabbing her hand giving it a squeeze and nodding at Kyoya. He looked at the twins. "What about your dates?"

"Mine had two left feet." Hikaru said.

"Mine had two right." Kaoru said chuckling. "To say the least we would of hand more fun dancing with each other."

Neji smiled. Satoshi sat next to him. "Are you ok?"

Neji nodded looking out the window. "Yeah. I just like the view of the clock tower from here."

They all looked and Yasuchika sighed. "So sappy."

"I like sappy."

They all looked to see Tamaki opening the door. "I hope I can join you guys."

Hikaru and Kaoru turned their backs to him looking around. "Do you hear something? I feel like someone stupid is talking now."

Tamaki let his shoulders slumped as he went over to them. "I thought you wanted me to not dance with you."

"I did." Neji said. "What made you think I didn't?"

Satoshi got out of the way so Tamaki could sit down. "Because you are sitting here so sad and I have a feeling that it is because of me."

"It is." The others said.

"I just want to the school to have money. This is a part of your life." Neji waved to the whole room before Tamaki grabbed both of his hands.

"It will be a part of our lives soon. Don't forget that."

Neji looked at him before nodding. "I just can't help but worry. The way my life has been going…I always worry about the future."

"Your future will always be with me."

Tamaki leaned forward kissing him on the lips before standing him up. "Shall we go show them the true face of Ouran High."

Neji looked up at him before nodding.

XXX

Tamaki and Neji were the only one dancing in the middle of the room. Everyone else had stopped to watch. It was a beautiful sight and Neji couldn't help but pay attention to Tamaki and Tamaki only. He pulled him closer resting his hand against his chest. "I love you so much Tamaki."

"I love you too Neji."

Neji blushed when he felt Tamaki's lips against his forehead. He looked up to meet him pressing his lips against his. At that moment, Neji found his heart flutter wildly, his senses went crazy, this was the boy he would spend the rest of his life with.

XOXOXO

The end. Yay. Today is my birthday. YAY for me. You can guess my age if you want but until then please enjoy. Littlekid11 one so next chapter is theirs to choose. YAY. Have a good day guys. I know I will!11


	10. Chapter 10

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_Chapter Warning: Sex. This time I'm for real!_

_**XXX Chapter 10 XXX**_

_Dedicated to littlekid11_

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"I'm sorry."

"Tamaki." Neji stopped, shaking his head as he turned to his boyfriend. He was looking like a kick puppy that need a new home. "It's really ok. I still had fun and that what's matter."

"That isn't! You deserve a wonderful and peaceful and perfect and great anniversary. I ruined it."

"You did." Neji agreed. And arrow shot through him that read 'terrible'. "But I'm really fine with it."

Neji reached up to kiss him before walking into his room. Tamaki sighed as he dragged himself towards his own class room. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't get it. Neji seemed to not expect a lot from Tamaki or he was just settling for whatever happen to him.

Tamaki stopped when an idea suddenly came to him. He pulled out his phone and he ran to put his plan into action.

XXX

The twins and Neji were walking out the door together. "Are you guys coming over to my house?"

They both looked at him "Um no. We aren't."

Neji blinked opening his mouth to say something when he was lifted and suddenly carried off. He looked down at Tamaki who had threw him over his shoulder. "Tamaki what are you doing?"

"I'm kidnapping you." Tamaki said putting Neji in his car before getting in himself. Neji smiled putting on his seat belt.

"Where are we going?" Neji asked. He looked in the back to see bags. He blinked looking back at them. "Are you going somewhere?"

"We are going somewhere." Tamaki said. "I'm taking you to a Spa for the weekend for our anniversary."

"But are anniversary passed." Neji said. "You know that right."

"This is take two!" Tamaki said before starting his car. "And you can't stop me. I'm doing this for us."

Neji looked at him before smiling. He kissed him on the cheek smiling. "Thank you. You are really sweet."

Tamaki smiled before kissing Neji back. "Only for you."

XXX

Neji held his breath as he looked at the room before him. It was a Traditional Japanese house with lots of natural light pouring into the room. It had fusuma with elegant designs along with the shoji doors.

"I love this house." Neji said. He turned to Tamaki who was walking up to him. His shoes were off and was only in his white socks.

"It really is beautiful. I love this part of Japan." Tamaki said looking out the shoji doors to the beautiful garden. "I rented this place out."

Tamaki turned to Neji to see that he was sitting at the low table. "Would you like to live in a place like this?"

Tamaki joined him waiting for Neji to respond. On the table were chocolate covered strawberries. Neji smiled at him before chuckling. "Well this is all I know. I don't know much about other places. You are from France. You've seen the best of both of our worlds. Where would you want to live?"

"I want to take to you Paris. "Tamaki reached out for Neji's hand. "I want to take you anywhere and everywhere. As long as you are there with me I'm home."

Neji intertwined their fingers before he got on his knees and leaned forward kissing him on the lips. It was short and sweet and Tamaki licked his lips before grabbing Neji's hair and meeting his lips again.

They separated right before there was a knock at the door. Tamaki sighed standing up. "I'll be right back."

Neji nodded sitting back. He stared at Tamaki with pure lust biting his lip. "Hurry back."

Tamaki reached out running his fingers over his lips before going to the door. Waiting there was someone from the staff waiting with the schedule of their messages and dinners. Tamaki nodded before closing the door and rushing back to the living room only to see Neji was gone.

Tamaki put down the schedule and walked around the house before finding Neji changed and waiting on the futon. He was wearing one of Tamaki's shirts. It was a button up that was too big for Neji.

He stood up and smiled at Tamaki. "I was waiting for you."

Tamaki smiled walking over to Neji and pulling him close. Their bodies pressed up against each other and Tamaki's arms wrapped around Neji's waist. One of his hands trailed down and cupped his ass. It molded perfectly to his hand and he smiled. "You wait for me?"

Neji blushed standing on his toes. "Always." Their lips pressed against each other and Neji's arms wrapped around his neck. Parting his lips, Tamaki's tongue slipped inside lapping at Neji's. The dominance was given to Tamaki without a problem. He trailed his hands down to Neji's creamy thighs and he lifted them up. Wrapping them around his waist Neji held on as they moved down to the bed.

Neji started to unbutton his shirt but Tamaki stopped him. "Keep it on. You look amazing." Tamaki whispered before kissing at his neck and trailing his hands in the inside of Neji's thighs. They were smooth and creamy. His hand grab at Neji's growing hard on that was being contained in his underwear. Form how tight they were and the lace ending Tamaki could tell that they were in fact girls.

"I got some for you." Neji said when he felt Tamaki tug at the ends. He moaned, thrusting his up into Tamaki's hands. Tamaki went down and kissing at Neji's legs licking and biting them. He went closer to his crotch licking at Neji's hard on. He moaned in his throat. It felt amazing and he almost cried out when Tamaki held onto his hard on.

He sat up and widen his legs to give Tamaki room to pull out his erection and licking at the head. A shiver ran over his spine and he couldn't help let his head hang back as Tamaki sucked onto his erection.

Tamaki dragged his tongue on the underside of Neji's erection swirling it around as he went back up before he went to the top and sucking on it hard. With a wet pop he pulled off and went back up kissing Neji on his lips. Their tongues tangled around each other as Neji pulled off his underwear.

He pulled away pulling out a condom and lube from the bag from the door. Tamaki took the lube and while kissing Neji on neck rubbed his fingers into lube. With one peck on the lips Neji bit his lip as he let his head rest on Tamaki's. "I need you now."

Tamaki kissed him again before sticking two fingers into Neji's entrance. It was hot and tight as Tamaki pulled his fingers out and thrusting it back in. Neji was panting onto his shoulders. He had saddled his waist and was leaning against Tamaki as he was fingered.

"Ah T-Tamaki now!" Neji said panting against Tamaki.

Pulling out his fingers and slipped on the condom rubbing his hard on with lube. Neji put his arms around his waist and slowly sitting down onto Tamaki's erection. He gasped as he was slowly penetrated as it got deeper and deeper into him. It felt as if Tamaki had grown bigger since the last time and it was only getting harder to go down. "S-shit you are big." Neji said panting. "Ah right on there!"

He tighten around Tamaki, wrapping his arms around him and holding him as Tamaki started to push into him. He was hitting his prostate right on.

Tamaki rubbed his hands up and down Neji's back gripping at the too big shirt as he thrust up into him at a steady pace hitting his prostate head on every time. It felt amazing to be inside of Neji like this. So tight, so wet, so amazing. He turned to lay Neji down on the futon as he began to thrust fast as Neji started to loosen up.

Neji bit his lip trying not to be too loud. He put his hands in front of his mouth as he blushed red and muffled his moaning. Tamaki never thought that Neji looked cuter. It always surprised him when he noticed how shy and timed Neji got during sex. He would muffle his voice and blush so red that he tried to hide his face. It always lead Tamaki to take Neji's hands away from his face so he could see the cute expression and hear that amazing voice.

"T-Tamaki." Neji moaned when his hands were pulled away. His eyes were wide and slightly tear.

"I want to see your face." Tamaki said as he braced himself as he thrust harder, hitting Neji's prostate and making him cry out.

They changed position for Neji to be on his knees. He ran his hand under Neji's shirt playing with one of his nipples as Neji pumped at his own hard on. His other hands gripped onto the sheets. Tamaki had his chest on Neji as they neared their end. They were close and by Neji crying out and moaning he knew he wasn't going to last long. He moved both of his hands to Neji's waist and started to thrust into him powerfully.

Neji, crying out loudly from the sudden change in pace gripped the sheets and bit onto the pillow. He was so close and with Tamaki thrusting like a mad man he wasn't going to last any longer. "I-I'm cumming." Neji groaned before crying out with one powerful thrust and cumming onto the shirt and the sheets.

He tighten around Tamaki who ran his hands over Neji's bruised waist thrusting in him slowly and deep before with one thrust came into him. It was powerful and sent waves of waves of shivers through the both of them.

Neji was shaking his hardest at the feeling of having Tamaki's seeds fill him. He twisted the sheets and moaned before Tamaki pulled out of him. He laid down on the bed and shivered as Tamaki's seeds began to leak out of him.

Tamaki laid down on his back panting as he pulled off the ripped condom. He blinked at it before sighing. "It broke."

Neji chuckled at that before moving to sit down on top of him. "It's ok. We have more."

Tamaki smiled grabbing Neji's head and kissing him.

XXX

It was late into the evening and Tamaki sat up looking down at Neji. He was asleep after a long round of sex they had taken a short nap. It was now almost six and he was starving. Neji was laying down in a new shirt. One of the few tee-shirts that Tamaki owned and was just as long. It stopped just below his ass and showed off his amazingly creamy legs.

He was peacefully asleep and Tamaki smiled at him pushing his hair aside and getting up right when there was a knock on the door. He looked down to see that Neji was waking. He ran his hand down his hair kissing him on the temple. "I'll get the door."

Neji smiled stretching out as Tamaki headed over to it looking at the schedule. It was about time that one of the workers came to inform that dinner was ready. He opened the door with a pleasant smile before it slipped for his face to look at who was standing at his door. Red hair, amber eyes, tall and slender with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Hey I'm here to inform you that…..TAMAKI!"

"S…Sato?" Tamaki blinked looking at him. He wasn't sure if he was seeing right. From what Neji had told him Sato was on his way to visit every place in the world. What was he still doing in Japan.

"Hey who is at the door?" Neji asked as he came from the back room. He was putting his hair up before looking at the door.

"NEJI!" Sato dived right by Tamaki and tackled Neji right to the floor. Tamaki jumped back and looked at Sato holding Neji closer to his chest then he should and rocking him back and forth. "I missed you so much. OMG! You look so much older and just as cute as you always are! OMG I didn't even think you would be here I'm so happy to see you."

"Sato?" Neji asked. "Why are you….why are you here?"

Tamaki closed the door feeling that this was going to be a very long talk. Sato set Neji down as Tamaki came over.

"Well I want to travel the world but I need money. So I had to get a job." Sato said with a smile.

Neji looked at him shocked. "You-you need money. Why did you tell me!"

Sato blinked looking at them. "Why would I ask my own brother? I can't take it from you. I love you so much."

Neji frowned. "I would of gave you some Sato. Here I'll give you some now."

"No no I don't want it. I have enough to go to China now."

"But why aren't you leaving?" Tamaki asked.

Sato sighed looking down. "I…I can't leave."

Tamaki and Neji looked at each other before there was a knock on the door. Neji got up to answer the door. It was a women. She was wearing a black suit that showed a lot of her cleavage. She also had red hair that was held up with a pen. "Hi sorry to bother you but I'm looking for one of my workers."

Neji opened the door wider looking inside. "I think he is-"He blinked when he saw Tamaki sitting up straight looking at him. "Um I guess nobody is here."

"I see. Thank you for your time and sorry for bothering you. Please have a free gift basket."

Neji blinked taking the gift basket that he hadn't even known she was carrying before closing the door as she walked away. He looked at the basket. "I wonder who she is?" She turned around jumping when Sato was standing right behind him. "Sato where did you go?"

"I was hiding behind Tamaki." Sato rubbed his head before Tamaki stood up.

"Why were you hiding behind me? Are you in trouble?" Tamaki asked crossing his arm.

"NO!" Sato said stomping his feet. "She is harassing me."

"Harassing you?" Neji put down the basket and went over to him. "How?"

Sato blushed rubbing his head before sighing. "She keeps hitting on me."

"Hitting on you? I thought you were gay?" Tamaki asked.

"I am!" Sato said. "I tried to tell her one day that my heart belongs to my Hunny but she still hits on me."

Tamaki rubbed his face. "You told her that your heart belongs to Hunny but did you say Hunny or _Honey_."

Sato blinked before rubbing his chin. "I think I said honey."

"Then you think maybe she thinks you honey is a girl?" Tamaki asked. Neji smiled. Whenever Sato was around, Tamaki always seemed to get more serious then he really is. He licked his lip trying not to giggle.

"You have to help me." Sato said. "I have to leave here but she's keeping me here. I have to finish my bucket list."

"You have a bucket list?" Neji asked.

Sato pulled out his list and held it out. Tamaki and Neji unfolded the long sheet of paper. Only a few things were crossed off and one think caught their eyes:

_Have sex with a women_

Neji and Tamaki looked at him. "Sato….did you have sex with…her?"

Sato looked at them before playing with his fingers. " Um yeah."

"WHY?" Tamaki asked. "What reason would you ever do something like that!"

"It's on my bucket list! Isn't that obvious!"

"It's your fault that you are stuck here!"

"She's the one crazy over me!"

"Guys." Neji stepped between them. "There is nothing we can do about it now. We just have to come up with a plan."

Tamaki grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him away. "Neji did you forget that this is our weekend getaway."

"But we have to help him." Neji said.

"But Neji-"

"The faster we help him the more time we get alone."

Tamaki looked at him before sighing. "Fine."

Neji smiled before turning back to Sato. "We'll help you."

Sato smiled hugging them both. "I'm glad. I'll see you guys around." He smiles at Neji before turning his glare to Tamaki. "I don't like you having sex with my brother."

Tamaki blushed, from the corner of his eye he could see Neji was scarlet as well, he pouted looking at Sato. "He's my boyfriend."

"Guys." Neji said stepping in stopping the fight from going any more. "I'm happy to see you again Sato."

Sato smiling kissed Neji on his forehead. "I'm so happy to see you again." Paying no time to Tamaki he turned and left closing the door behind him.

Tamaki shook his head turning around to walk more into the room. He ran a hand through his hair cursing his luck. Of course his weekend would be ruined and of course when it came to Sato Neji would want to help him.

"I'm sorry." Neji said making Tamaki turn to look at him.

"No it's ok. "He went over to him and kissed him on the forehead. "You can't help but want to help people."

Neji smiled before rubbing his chin. "So how do we deal with this."

Tamaki rubbed his finger over his lips before looking at Neji. "We just have to show her that he is gay. And if she see him with a boy she will get the picture."

Neji smiled brightly. "That's a great idea."

Tamaki nodded before grabbing Neji's shirt and pulling him towards his chest. "Now that that is out of the way. Why don't we start something more fun."

Neji blushed before putting his arms around his neck and ran his lips over Tamaki's. "I'll like that."

XXX

"You want me to try and tell her?" Sato asked.

Neji and Tamaki nodded. "Since you really never did. She doesn't know that you are gay. So just do it already." Tamaki said.

Sato gave him a glare before turning around and headed to the bar. Rena was having her drink when she saw him. "Sato why don't you have a drink with me."

Sato smiled sitting down next to her. Her button up shirt was unbutton and showing off her breast. Her seemed shorter then it was before that evening. Tamaki and Neji took a seat so they could see.

"No I wanted to tell you something." He said clearing his throat and looking at her legs. They were rubbing at his leg. He cleared his throat. "Yes well…I like….your shoes."

"Oh really." She leaned forward rubbing his leg. "That's so amazing. I like your pants."

"Thanks." He smiled before letting it go away. He cleared his throat. "Anyway. I wanted to tell you-"

"I really think you can go far in this job."

"Oh no. I can't. I have to leave soon. I have a mission to travel the world and then head back to see the ones I care about."

"So thoughtful. Tell me more."

"Sure."

Neji and Tamaki watched as he went on and on about his plans not even noticing that he was being felt up till she was almost on his lap. Tamaki sighed. "Is it possible that he has no clue one what he is doing."

"Yes." Neji said. "We just have to think of another plan."

XXX

Sato smiled brightly. "This is going to work amazingly!" He said. He lifted Neji up by his waist and twirled him around. "Only you can come up with something like this."

"This isn't what I meant!" Tamaki yelled into their ear pieces. "I meant some other person would be his pretend boyfriend."

"We can't find one right now. We don't have time. We only have one day left." Neji said back before grabbing Sato hand.

"Wow you hands are so soft!"Sato said. "I miss you so much. You are the cutest."

"Did YOU forget you are engaged to Hunny." Tamaki said.

"Never." Sato said.

"Guys here she comes." Neji said.

"Sato." Neji and Sato looked up to see the women. "Can I ask you what you are doing?"

"Rena. This is Neji."

"Yes. Neji is staying in suite seven. "

"I know. We are dating."

Sato put his arms around Neji pulling him close. Neji blushed smiling at her as well. He tried not to gasp when he saw the glare he was getting from her. It was pure hate and it made him flinch. "I came all the way up here to see him."

"We'll I'm sorry that you wasted your time since he will be working all weekend." She said crossing her arms.

"But I want to spend time with my brother." Sato said holding Neji close before he opened his eyes wide. "I mean-"

"Wait. Brother?" Neji blinked opening his mouth to defend what he meant but what was interrupted. "You are a boy."

Neji was taken back looking at her shocked. She thought that he was a girl. "Oh I'm sorry. From the way you were talking about it seemed like you were dating. I'm really sorry. Come on Sato." She grabbed his arm pushing it between her large breast. "I have a pool job for you."

"No not the pool." Rena pulled him away. He looked back at Neji with a pleading look.

Tamaki came out of the bush and sighed. "That didn't work."

Neji nodded before turning to Tamaki. "Do I look like a girl?"

"Of course." Tamaki said. "But lately you have been a lot."

Neji looked at him hurt before almost fainting. He decided not to. "No I have another idea."

"What?" Tamaki asked.

XXX

"I don't like this idea." Sato and Tamaki said as they sat next to each other on a bench.

"It's the only way." Neji said. "I look to much like a girl and you and Tamaki are more boy looking then me I suppose."

"But why him." Sato said. "Can't we find someone one else to do it?"

"We don't have time. This is our last day here. And beside here she comes." Neji hid in the bush and Tamaki and Sato sighed.

"Sato there you are." Rena said. "Who is this?"

"Tamaki. " Sato said.

Her eyes widen. "Oh yes. You are staying in room seven. How are you enjoying your stay?"

"I am very much enjoying my stay here." He said with a smile.

Rena smiled back before looking at Sato. "Are you bothering are guest?"

Sato bit his lip before letting out a sigh. "Actually…..Tamaki is my….boyfriend."

Rena blinked. "You're gay."

Sato looked at Tamaki before nodding. "Yes…we are dating."

"I don't believe you."

Tamaki and Sato looked at her. "Why not?"

"We are holding hands." Tamaki said holding up their hands.

"Well any guy can hold other guys hands. "Rena said. "Why don't you kiss?"

"I'm not kissing him." They both said.

"I thought so." She grabbed Sato's hand. "Come now. We have lots to do Sato."

She started to drag him away and Neji stood up from the bush. He gave Tamaki a look making him cave. "Hey!"

Tamaki went back up and grabbed Sato's other hand. He stopped her from walking away. "I'm not going to kiss him in public is what I'm saying. We don't do PDA."

Rena let him go and crossed her arms. "I don't believe you." She looked around before putting her hands on her waist. "I don't see anyone around. Why don't you kiss now?"

Tamaki sucked his teeth before looking at Sato. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Neji not to far watching. He closed his eyes before grabbing Sato's head and pressing their lips together.

Sato was at first shocked before he put his arms around Tamaki's waist and kissed him back. Their lips moved together and Tamaki tried not to do anything when Sato's tongue went into his mouth. Their tongues twirled around each other as Sato pulled him closer and moved their lips together.

Sato slowly pulled away blushing along with Tamaki. They looked at each other before looking at Rena. "Wow I guess you are gay." She said.

Rena looked at Sato before shaking her head. "Your fired."

Sato just stared at Tamaki before shaking his head. Rena was walking away before Neji came over. "It…worked."

Tamaki shook his head. "Ugh yeah." He rubbed his arm before sighing. "It worked Neji."

They both turned to look at Neji who was holding his nose. "Great. It worked I'm so glad."

"Neji are you ok?" Tamaki asked going over to him.

Neji backed up shaking his head. "Yeah yeah. I'm going to head back to the room."

Before they could answer he ran off."Neji!"

Sato started after him before he noticed something. "He was bleeding."

"What?" Tamaki asked. "When did he-" They started to blush. They looked at each other before looking after him. "You thought that was hot?"

"Hot? As if." Sato said.

They started to argue with each other.

XXX

Tamaki closed the door and looked at Neji who was packing their stuff." Well we wasted our time here."

"I'm sure you had fun." Tamaki teased making Neji blush.

"I'm sorry. Sato is a had full." Neji said.

Tamaki shook his head sitting down next to him. "He is your brother."

Neji smiled kissing Tamaki on his lips. "Still are anniversary."

"Not what I didn't expect. I doubt we would ever have a normal anniversary."

Neji smiled at that before kissing him on the lips. " I'm…happy to have you with me."

"I'm happy to be here with you."

Neji kissed him again before they started to make out. "Let's have fun for one last time."

Tamaki smiled and kissed him on the lips laying him down.

XOXOXO

All done. Please enjoy the sex that I said was on the last one. I'll have another one next time. Please read and review now!


	11. Chapter 11

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 11 XXX**_

"Are you guys ready?"

"Lady of the Lily in place."

"Lady of the Daisy in place."

"And I, Lady of the Red Rose is in place. Let get it started. Operation Save the Lotus is in order."

Three pair of eyes shined in the dark before they ran off into the hall. The three members of the Zuka Club Benio Amakusa, Chizuru Maihara and Hinako Tsuwabuki peaked their heads from around the corner. Their eyes shining at they looked at their target.

"There she is." Benio said as she looked at Haruhi.

Chizuru sucked her teeth. "They still have her dressed like a boy."

"Those boys." Hinako said.

"Ok. We will do this quick and simple." Benio said. "Run up and-" She trailed off as someone joined Haruhi.

All three of them stared in astonishment when a girl joined Haruhi. She was also dressed like a girl but they could clearly see that this was a girl. She had long brown hair with large beautiful lavender eyes and pale skin.

"W…wow." Benio said.

"That…is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Chizuru said.

"But she is dressed like a boy." Hinako said as they stood up and rubbed her chin. She gasped. "Is it possible that they are doing the same thing to her."

Benio looked back at Haruhi and the girl as they linked arms and walked away. She clenched her fist before looking at the girls. "We have to stop this. These host club boys have to be stopped."

XXX

It was a few hours till the host club opened and Neji put down the tray of tea onto the table. They were dressed as Samurai warriors. Neji's hair was pulled into a pony tail and over his shoulder.

"The tea is ready." Neji said once he stood back up. He turned when the door opened and looked at three girls walk in. They were dressed up in a school uniform that he hadn't seen before.

"Oh um sorry we aren't open yet." Neji said standing and smiling at them. They seemed kind enough and it looked like they were upset.

"Well then there is still time to save you." One of the girls said. She had short brown hair, dark pale skin, and dark tanned eyes. "A princess like you shouldn't be forced to be dressed like a boy."

Neji was taken aback by that. He opened his mouth to say something when a rope wrapped around his waist and he was yanked back. He fell into the arms of Satoshi as Tamaki and the twins stood in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Tamaki demanded.

"Oh Tamaki. You are here." The one in the front said sounding annoyed.

"This is MY host club! What do you think I'm here for?" Tamaki quickly grabbed Haruhi and held her close. "Are you trying to take Haruhi again? No! No! I won't let you. She's ours! OURS!"

"Relax man. We didn't come for her." The one with long, wavy, light brown hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes said. "We came for her."

She pointed behind them and they all looked. Neji turned around as well only to look out the window. He looked back to see that she was pointing to him. "Wait me. You came for me?"

"Why yes dear princess. We have."

Neji blinked shaking his head. He wasn't sure what to ask first. "Um who are you guys-"

"Girls."

"Girls?"

"These are the Zuka Club of St. Lobelia Academy." Kyoya said. " Benio Amakusa, Chizuru Maihara and Hinako Tsuwabuki."

"That all girls school?" Neji asked.

Kyoya nodded. The twins sighed. "Two years ago they tried to come and take Haruhi back to their school." Hikaru said.

"They did at one point and tried to take her first kiss." Kaoru said.

Tamaki stood up letting Haruhi go. "They only got her second. But that's not the point. You came here for…Neji."

"Yes." Benio said. "We noticed that you have once again made a pretty girl like Neji dress like a boy."

It was quiet before the twins started to snicker before bursting out into laughter and tears falling from their eyes. They held their sides bending over in laughter. Neji watched as they fell to the ground trying to catch their breath.

"What's so funny?" Hinako asked. She stomped her foot.

Neji sighed. "Um sorry to tell you this but I'm a boy."

The three of them stared at him before they started to laugh themselves. " It's ok." Benio said. "You don't have to lie anymore. We will take you back to our school and you can dress like a girl all you want."

Neji sweat dropped sighing. "I don't want to dress like a girl."

"Really." Satoshi said. "Neji is a boy."

"And you aren't taking him?" Tamaki said stepping in front of him.

Benio laughed. "Please Tamaki. Is it enough that you make one girl dress like a boy that you have to make two. I'm not going to let you hold back another girl that could have full potential here."

"Ok one." Tamaki said. "Neji is a boy. Two I'm not making him dress like a boy because he is a boy. Three you aren't taking him or Haruhi back to your school. They belong here."

"How long are you going to play this game?" Hinako asked. "Do you want this the easy way or the hard way?"

"The hard way." The twins and Tamaki said.

Benio laughed hard. "You must really love this girl. Another love triangle going on."

All three of them blushed. "Well Neji and Tamaki are dating." Shiro said.

That made the girls laugh harder. "Now that's funny." Chizuru said.

"Are you trying to say that Tamaki is gay?" Benio asked.

"Yes." Neji said. He finally stepped up and pulled off the rope around his waist. "And I really am a boy." He opened up his kimono pushing down the top half to revile his lethal chest." See."

They stared at him before reaching out and touching his chest. Poking around his nipples to see if he wasn't just an A cup or really a boy." You….are a boy."

Neji nodded. "Yes. "

"So you mean…?" Chizuru blinked before looking at Tamaki.

"Your gay?" Hinako asked.

Tamaki nodded. "Yes. Neji has been my boyfriend since last year."

They both looked at Benio who was looking straight at Neji. She then turned around. "Girls lets go."

"Uh right." They straighten up before walking off with her. Benio turned around to look at Neji one last time before walking away.

A collective sigh was let out. "That was weird." Yasuchika said.

"They were just mistaken." Neji said before sighing. "I really hate being mistaken as a girl."

"Maybe you should cut your hair." Kakashi said.

They all turned to him. He sat down on the couch with a cup of coffee. "Where have you been?" Tamaki asked.

"Coffee." Kakashi held it up for them to see. They could see that there was a red heart on the side and they smiled.

"You mean with Iruka?" Kyoya asked.

Kakashi didn't answer. Neji smiled before slipping back into his clothes. He looked out the window to see the girls walking out together. They were talking together in a whisper. It made him think that it wasn't over.

XXX

Neji opened the host club door to see the Zuka club and the host club in the same room. They looked to be arguing with each other. "Hey what's going on?"

Before anyone could say anything to him a screen was put in front of him and he was suddenly spun around. He was suddenly dressed in the St. Lobelia Academy school uniform. He blushed red pulling at the skirt. "Wh-what?"

"Look." Benio said. "Doesn't he look just as cute in our school uniform?"

"Th-that isn't the point." Tamaki said trying to not to stare to hard at Neji.

"How did you even do that?" Haruhi asked.

Benio turned around. "He looks better as a girl."

"But he isn't one!" Tamaki yelled back.

They started to argue getting loud and dramatic. Neji blinked. "Wow you guys are so alike."

They both turned to him. "I AM NOT LIKE THAT THING!"

Neji sighed. "Benio-san. Is there something you want from me?"

She grabbed his hand putting it to her lips. "I want you to go on a date with me."

"WHAT!" Tamaki yelled. "You aren't taking my boyfriend out on a date!"

"I do it." Neji said nodding.

"WHAT!" The twins and Tamaki yelled. "ARE YOU NUTS!"

"Then it is settled." Benio smiled before walking away. "I'll see you Saturday."

Neji nodded before she walked out with her friends. He watched them go before turning around to see the twins and Tamaki around him.

"Neji why are you going on a date with her?" Tamaki asked. He looked like a kicked puppy and Neji wanted to cuddle him.

"Relax. I'm just going to tell her that I'm a boy and will not be going to her school." Neji said. "Just calm down. It means nothing."

"Right." The twins said.

Neji nodded before heading to the back room. " And I don't want you guys to get involved."

"We would never. "The twins and Tamaki said.

Neji turned to look at them. "You better not."

They nodded before he went to the back to change. Once the door was closed Tamaki crossed his arms.

"Right." The twins said.

Yasuchika and Satoshi blinked. "Did you guys just speak to each other in your minds?"

"Don't make plan Saturday."

They nodded.

XXX

Neji was sitting at the park waiting for Benio. He was dressed in jeans and his favorite converses, a white button up shirt under a red sweater and a black scarf. It was fall and a little chilly.

"You came." He looked up at Benio as she walked up to him. She was dressed like a boy wearing jeans with a white belt, a white long sleeve cotton shirt under a black vest.

"Well I said I would." Neji stood up. "Benio I wanted to talk to you about….you thinking about me being a girl."

"Well I know you are a boy. I just think you would be better as a girl."

He sighed. "But I just can't leave my school to go to an all girls school. Don't you think people will noticed I'm a boy."

"I didn't." She put her hands on her hips. "And I am the one that noticed Haruhi was a girl the first time I saw her."

Neji rubbed his head before sighing."I just can't leave Tamaki and the others host."

"I'm not really asking you too. I'm asking you to come to our school. You can still hang with those men."

Neji looked at her. "You sound like you don't like men."

"I don't." They started to walk. "I hate them."

"Then why are you trying to convince me, a man, to come to your school?" Neji asked.

Benio laughed. "I have to say that I pity you. You are a women in a man's body. You even like men."

"Do you think all gay men are women in a man's body?"

"No. But there our guys like you."

"And girls like you." Neji looked at her. "Those who would do better in a man's body right?"

"I hate men." She said again. "I don't want to be one."

He smiled. "And I don't want to be a girl."

She sighed grabbing his cheeks. " But you look so cute as one."

He blushed rubbing his head. He was about to say something when there was a splash. They both looked at the pond by them but saw nothing. "What was that?"

"Come on." Benio grabbed his hand and dragged him off.

XXX

Tamaki and the others watched as Benio meet up with Neji and they began to talk. Tamaki growled. "This is a bad idea. This is a _bad_ idea."

"They only just started." Haruhi said. "Give it a chance."

They got up to walk not far from them just so they could watch. The more Neji smiled the more Tamaki got madder. He was biting his lip off the moment he saw her put her hands on Neji's cheeks.

"That's it."

He stood up and ran towards them. Before he could even get close he was tackled right into the pond. His eyes opened at the impact and he surfaced the water. He saw that they were long gone from the park and the host were by the edge of the pond. He looked at who tackled him and almost yelled.

"SASUKE!"

"Fuck." Sasuke said climbing out of the water. On the others side of the pond was Shikamaru, Naruto, Lee, Gaara, Kasanoda, and Tetsuya.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Hikaru asked.

"We are doing what we were paid for." Naruto said.

Satoshi cocked her head to the side. "Paid for? Who paid you?"

"Benio." Sasuke said. Shikamaru handed him a towel. "She paid us to keep you away from Neji and Tamaki's date."

"YOU ARE OK WITH THAT!" Tamaki asked getting out of the pond looking at Sasuke. "He is on a date with a girl."

"Yeah." Sasuke said nodding. "A girl. Last time I checked Neji was gay. I don't see what your problem is."

Tamaki opened his mouth to speak but couldn't think of anything.

"Do you think Neji will dump you for her?" Shikamaru asked "Don't you trust him."

"Of course." Tamaki said. "Just not her."

"Well." Naruto said. "You can try to break up the date but we'll be here." Him, Lee, and Tetsuya struck a pose. "WE, THE HIRED DEFEDNERS WILL STOP YOU!"

"I told you we weren't doing that." Gaara said as he walked away.

"I will stop this date." Tamaki said before he ran off. The others followed.

XXX

Benio held out an ice cream for Neji who smiled in return. "I feel like the girl on this date." Neji said blushing a little.

"I've always been the gentlemen on my dates." Benio said.

Neji smiled and laughed. "And I've always been the girl I guess." He licked at his ice cream.

"When did you know you were gay?" Benio asked.

Neji stopped licking to think before swallowing. "I think I've always knew." He said. "I mean. I think I always thought about it that I might be gay but didn't act on it till I meet Sasuke."

"Your first kiss?"

Neji chuckled. "No not my first kiss. But everything else. But before that I tried to be straight. I did like a girl before."

"Oh?"

Neji nodded. "She was….very sweet and cute but we were really young so it wasn't really anything. Even then I thought her brother looked better than she did."

Benio laughed at that looking at him. He looked up at her. "What about you? When did you turn gay?"

"I think when I got into middle school. Like you I always knew. I loved my neighbor since I remembered her. She was… beautiful. In middle school I told her and…."

Neji looked at her. She looked like she was being tortured in her mind at the memories. "You don't have to tell me. I'm sure I know what happen to you."

She smiled. "Thank you for understanding. But after that I just knew."

Neji nodded. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

She shook her head. "No I don't. My fans rather have me single."

"Would you?" She looked at him. "I have fans too but I'm dating Tamaki. It was what I wanted and I'm happy with the fact that I'm with him. My fans still like me the same." He looked down. "You should just worry about your fans. You do have a life as well."

"I know." She looked away. "So you turned a straight guy gay."

Neji smiled. "I really don't know how I did it."

"So you do know that Tamaki is straight. You will most likely be the only boy he will ever date."

"I'm ok with that." He smiled. "I know he's 90% straight and 10% gay."

She laughed. "I think I can see why he likes you."

He blushed. "Maybe I'll have a new record. Turning a gay girl straight." He flashed her a smile and she blushed. It was the first time she blushed because of a boy and she turned away. "Don't say things like that."

He laughed. "I knew there was a girl in there that didn't hate guys." He smiled and she blushed harder.

"Um lets go. It's almost time for me to return you to Tamaki. I'm sure he will be waiting."

Neji smiled standing up and grabbing her hand. "This is a date. We aren't done yet."

She blushed and let him drag off.

XXX

Tamaki looked around trying to spot Sasuke. "Where the fuck is he?"

"The boys that Benio have picked out have all talent in a way. They are very good and hiding." Kyoya said.

He looked at his phone to see if Neji had called. He hadn't. "NO!"

"Really Tamaki calm down." Hikaru said.

"Yeah." Kaoru said. He put his arm around him. "Everything will be ok."

"It is." Tamaki jumped up to see Neji and Benio.

"NEJI!" He ran up and grabbed his hand twirling him around. "You are ok."

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"What did you expect me to eat him?" Benio asked. "Everything is fine."

"Right." Tamaki said.

Neji smiled before turning around to look at Benio. She was rubbing her arm. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that I won't be coming back tomorrow to convince you that you should come with me."

Neji smiled. "I would like to still hang with you." Neji said. "I had fun."

"I did too." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Tamaki was in the back burning. "Until then."

Neji smiled as she left.

XXX

The next day Neji set down the tea tray when the door opened again. He looked as the Zuka club came in. "Hey you guys are back?"

"Yes we are." Benio said.

"Why?" Tamaki asked. "You said you weren't coming back."

She giggled." I meant I won't be back to take Neji to my school. We came to show you something."

"Oh?" Kyoya said.

They smiled before pulling out Ouran High school uniform. "Looks who is coming to Ouran High!"

Tamaki screamed before fainting. Neji just smiled. "I'm glad. I can't wait to see you around."

Benio smiled grabbing his hand." You were right Neji."

He cocked his head to the side before she went down and kissed him on the lips. "I…do have a small crush on you."

He blushed red frozen shocked as he looked at her. She turned away as her friends just smiled at her. "I want you to tell Tamaki that he has a challenge awaiting your heart. I do plan to take it." She clapped her hand together. "Then I can dress you as a girl almost every day." She sighed lovingly before smiling back at him.

Neji blushed eased up before he sighed. "Um thanks."

She nodded before walking out. "Come meet the Zuka Club some time. Let's get going."

Chizuru and Hinako nodded before following her out. "By host club." They both said bitterly. "Bye Neji."

"Bye."They left. Neji sighed and sat down on the couch. The twins sat down on his sides.

"Do you like wear a cologne or something?" Hikaru asked.

"Did you really just turn a gay girl straight?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know." Neji said. He sighed. "I just don't know."

XOXOXOX

My neck hurts but it's done. I'm going to go exercise now so please read and review. Kay. Please review. I like them. The last review made me right faster. See it's the next day and it's up. Anyway go ahead and review.


	12. Chapter 12

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_Chapter Warning:Elevator sex_

_**XXX Chapter 12 XXX**_

Neji smiled as he stepped into Tamaki's car shivering. "It's windy today." Neji said as he closed the door.

Tamaki smiled as well before they leaned forward and kissed. It started as a peck before it slowly started to get hotter. Neji reached up and rubbed at Tamaki's cheek with his thumb before he pulled away. "I'm glad you are so happy today."

"I'm always happy when I'm with you." Tamaki said grabbing Neji's hand and nuzzling it. They slowly pulled away from each other as if it was too much to handle before Tamaki started the car and they headed to school.

Neji settled into his seat enjoying the smell of Tamaki that seemed to be everywhere around him. He took in a deep breath before he looked up at Tamaki who had stopped at a red light and smiled at Neji.

"You are cute."

Neji blushed before reaching up listening to the song that was play. "Boy I think about it every night and day. I'm addicted wanna jump inside your love." He sang.

"Wouldn't want to have it any other the way. I'm addicted and I just can't get enough." Tamaki joined in with a smile.

"I just can't get enough." They sang together. The light turned green and they moved forward. Once they were in the middle of the intersection they were suddenly hit on the left side by a truck.

XXX

Tamaki opened his eyes looking out the window. He had a very bad headache and his neck was hurting. It took him a few minutes to realize that he was in fact upside down in his car. His forehead was wet and his blond hair was stained with blood.

"Are you ok?" A voice that sounded really far away said. The ringing in his ear was loud and he noticed that he was hearing a horn.

He laid off of the steering wheel before the door was forced open and he was forced to unbuckle his seat belt. He was dragged out before being put on a gurney. His eyes were getting so heavy with the suddenly red lights that wheeled around him. He let himself black out.

XXX

When Tamaki opened his eyes again he was in the hospital. White roses were flooding the room with candy, toys, and balloons. "Tamaki."

Tamaki looked over to see the host. He groaned sitting up. "W-what happen?"

"You got in a car accident." Hikaru and Kaoru said. "We wanted to make sure you were ok."

Tamaki reached up to touch his head. It was killing him and his neck hurt a little. "I think I have a little head ache but I'm ok. Is my face ok."

"We got the best plastic surgeon coming in…it's bad." Hikaru said.

"WHAT!" Tamaki yelled reaching for the nearest mirror. He looked at it only to see that his face was the same. He sighed looking at the laughing twins.

"You fell for it. I can't believe you fell for it." They said.

He blushed bright red before looking around. "Where is Mori and Hunny?"

"In college." Satoshi said.

Tamaki blinked at them. "College? What do you mean? It's only their 2nd year."

They all looked at him. "Second year?"Haruhi asked. "Tamaki they left for college last year. You remember that right."

Tamaki put his hand on his head trying to remember. He couldn't remember seeing their graduation. "They are gone?"

Kyoya looked at Tamaki. "What do you remember?"

"I remember dancing with Haruhi at the end of the school dance." Tamaki said. They all looked at him shocked. "Why? H-how long ago was that?"

"Two years ago!" The twins cried.

"TWO YEARS!" Tamaki yelled back. A pang hit him right on the temple. He held his head. "W-why can't I remember."

"Head trauma does that sometimes. "Yasuchika said.

Satoshi gasped. "If the last thing you remember is the end of the school year two years ago…do you know who Neji is."

They all looked at Tamaki who blinked. "Who?"

Tamaki watched as they all gave him a shocked voice. Hikaru looked very upset but there was a small glint of pleasure that Tamaki could catch onto. As quick as it came it was gone and he was just as shocked. "Who is Neji?"

Kyoya cleared his throat. He put his hand on Tamaki's shoulder giving him a squeeze. "I want you to prepare yourself."

"For what?" Tamaki asked. A fear gripped his heart. What had he missed? From what he could gather it was his now his third year and the last thing that he remembered was in his last days of his first year.

"Neji is your boyfriend."

XXX

The host club sat outside in the waiting room. When they had told Tamaki about his boyfriend he had freaked out. He hadn't prepared for something like that and he took it in the worse way possible. Yelling and screaming and even breathing way to fast. He fainted.

"What are we going to do?" Satoshi asked. He looked upset himself. "Neji will be crushed when he hears that Tamaki doesn't know who he is."

"Well we have to tell him." Haruhi said. "We can't let him just go around thinking his boyfriend knows who he is."

"And with the way Tamaki acted I'm sure it isn't going to be a good reunion." Hikaru said.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Tamaki just needs time to get things settled."

"In the mean time. I'll tell Neji." Kaoru said. He looked around for any objection when he didn't get any he squeezed his brother hand before walking towards Neji's room.

Neji was sitting up when he was in the room and the moment Kaoru saw him he swallowed. "Hey Neji."

"Kaoru." Neji smiled. "How is Tamaki?"

Kaoru let out a breath looking at Neji. He was glad that he remembered but disappointed that he would have to give him the bad news. He saw that Neji's leg was broken and up. The cast was over his foot and calf almost away from his knee. "I guess you won't be walking around soon."

"Yeah. Will you sign it?" Neji held out a pen and smiled at Kaoru. "I was saving it for-"

"Tamakidoesn'." Kaoru said in one breath. He let it out looking at Neji before grapping the pen. "Sure I'll sign it."

"What?"Neji asked. "What do you mean he doesn't remember?"

"The last thing he really remembers in real good detail is his last dance with Haruhi at the end of the school dance his first year." Kaoru said biting on the pen.

Neji blinked before looking down. "He…he can't remember me."

Kaoru sighed scratching his head with the pen. "Nothing. But we are getting him to remember. Come on I'm sure he wants to meet you."

Neji looked up at him as Kaoru rolled in a wheel chair.

XXX

Tamaki couldn't believe his eyes. Standing next to each other were his mother and father. Together holding each other close as they looked at him. "M-mom? Dad?"

"I can't believe you can't remember." Yuzuru said putting his hand on his forehead. "How will you live without your memory!"

"He has everything except for his memories from the end of his freshman year too now." Kyoya said.

Tamaki couldn't keep his eyes off of his mother. She looked well and so real. "Why are you here?"

"Neji brought her here." Hikaru said.

Tamaki looked at him. "Neji?"

Haruhi nodded. "At our Christmas dinner he surprised you with her."

Tamaki opened his mouth to say something when the door opened. Kaoru came in, opening the door wide, before a girl rolled in on a wheel chair. Her leg was up and had drawings all over the top of her cast. Tamaki could tell that it was done by Kaoru.

"Tamaki this is Neji." Haruhi said.

Tamaki looked from her to Neji. Now he could see that she was in fact a boy and by the look in his eyes was very upset by the fact that he had to be introduced. "Hi."

"Hi." Tamaki said waving. His face didn't look familiar. Nothing about him ring a bell, but everyone hear was telling him this was his boyfriend. The love of his life, his future husband, his everything. "It's nice to meet you."

Saying that only made Neji look sadder. Tamaki bit his lip, he didn't feel too bad about that."Yeah…it is."

"Let's get this cast signed up." Hikaru said finally breaking the awkward violence. Neji just rolled away.

"No…I'm getting a different one. So don't bother. He rolled back before turning around. "I'm going to go back to my room. I'm kind of tired."

"Neji." Hikaru and Kaoru said following him.

Tamaki sighed. "I…really don't remember him."

"It's expected." Kyoya said." But I'm sure it still hurts."

Tamaki sighed looking down.

XXX

Neji didn't like this at all. When they all got back to school it was all over the school that Tamaki had lost his memory. What really ticked off Neji was the new crowed of girls that hovered over Tamaki.

"Just because he can't remember us being together doesn't mean we aren't together." Neji growled before he turned his pitiful eyes onto the twins. "Right?"

They shrugged. "I've never even heard anything like this happening. Besides in movies and fan girl fanfiction." Kaoru said.

Hikaru chuckled. "You read fanfiction?"

Kaoru blushed but Neji stopped him from saying again. "What do I do?" He leaned against his locker. "I don't want him to be forced into it. Before we meet he wasn't gay. He hasn't even talked to me."

"He'll come around. Just be there for him." Kaoru said.

Neji sighed but nodded. He stopped leaning against his locker and he headed over to Tamaki. With his cast on he felt slow and heavy. By the time he went over to Tamaki the girls had left. "Tamaki."

"Hi Neji." Tamaki said.

Neji looked up at him before looking down. Tamaki grabbed his shoulders. "Hey what's wrong."

"Nothing. I was just wandering what you had plan for Halloween?" Neji asked.

"I do." Tamaki said. "I have everything plan out. You are my heir right?"

Neji nodded. "Yeah. You made me it after…" He trailed off rubbing his arm. He felt so awkward. Talking to Tamaki like this made a lump in his throat. It hurt him even more as Tamaki continued to talk about his Halloween plan.

"You have all of that?" Tamaki asked.

Neji shook his head. "Huh? Oh yeah…I guess."

"Are you ok?" Tamaki asked.

Neji sighed. "Sure. I'll see you." He waved him goodbye to him before he walked away.

Tamaki watched him go. He really didn't know how to deal with it. He could see it in Neji's eyes that he didn't like it the way things were going, but Tamaki couldn't find it in himself to fell really hurt. He only felt bad that he couldn't help his friend.

He rubbed his head sighing as he headed to the host club after Neji. What did this mean. That he wasn't gay. If losing his memory proved that he was in fact not gay. But what about all of those feelings he had with Neji before. What was that?

He stopped walking when an idea came to him. He smiled before putting out his planner and a pen. He had some things to change.

XXX

"So we aren't doing anything for Halloween?" Hikaru asked.

Tamaki nodded looking at them all. They all looked confused. Neji more than the rest since he had just heard all of Tamaki's plan." That's right. I think we should have the day off. So everyone can just stay home."

"That's no fun." The twins said. Tamaki glared at them before they all walked away. Neji stood up slowly and Tamaki went over to him.

"Hey Neji."Tamaki touched his arm.

Neji stared up at him. His face didn't ring any bells to Tamaki at all. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if I can come over your house." Tamaki smiled.

Neji blinked. "W-why?"

Rubbing his head, the smile on Tamaki's face never went away. "Well I want to hang out with you. Everyone tells me that we were in love I want to see why?"

That was most likely not the right thing to say. He never saw anyone look more hurt ever in his life. Neji looked near tears and Tamaki began to panic. "Wait Neji w-what's wrong?"

Neji shook his head before he turned and walked away as quickly as he could. Tamaki blinked before turning around to see the host glaring at him. "What?"

"How could you be so mean?" Satoshi asked.

"What?"

"You just told Neji you wanted to hang out with him so you can see why people are calling you gay." Hikaru said.

Tamaki went red. "N-not in those worlds."

"Might as well be in those words." Kaoru said.

Tamaki looked down.

"Tamaki do you think you are gay?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki looked at him. "D-do I?"

She nodded. "Yes. Everyone has been telling you that you are gay but what is going on through your head right now."

Tamaki looked at her. "I…I don't know."

"Maybe you should figure that out." She said.

XXX

It was Halloween Night and Neji was standing at the door looking at Hinata and Hanabi. They were both dressed in costumes. Hinata as an angel and Hanabi as a devil. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"I won't do much help dancing with this." Neji said pointing to his cast. "I'll just watch some movies."

"Sasuke really wants you to come." Hanabi said.

Neji smiled. "I'm sure. Have fun you guys."

They smiled before leaving. Neji closed the door sighing. It was quiet, he being the only one in the house. It was lonely but he just sighed. He headed over to the TV room sitting on the new couch they had gotten. After what Kidomaru had done he just had to get rid of it.

Sitting down putting his casted leg onto to foot rest he pressed play the remote. He had a big stack of scary movies that he was planning to watch all of tonight. While some of them were very much scary most of them were the old scary movies that only made him smile. Still he wished Tamaki was here.

As soon as the movie started the door bell rang. He sighed pressing the pause button and letting his leg down slowly. He stood up walking over to the door opening it. "Guys I'm-"

He trailed off looking at Tamaki. "Tamaki?"

"Hi Neji." Tamaki said. "I want to say sorry. I don't know why I said that."

Neji looked down looking at his ends of his hair. "I understand. You are just you." Neji said. "You would say things like that. I just couldn't help but hearing you talk about our relationship in the past tense."

"Right." Tamaki said. "I'm sorry."

Neji nodded before smiling. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes."Tamaki said. "I would."

Neji smiled at his eagerness and let him in. He followed him into the living room. "You are watching scary movies?"

Neji nodded. "Yeah. I'm just watching the old ones first. They aren't that scary." Neji said smiling a little.

"Are you afraid of scary movies?" Tamaki asked.

Neji nodded. "Yes…but recently I've had…other fears."

Tamaki looked at him nodding. He knew what Neji was talking about. Kyoya had told him everything that Neji had gone through. In hopes of it jogging memories. It hadn't. "How could you handle all those stuff."

Neji smiled looking at his lap. "I had you with me to help. I was always ok when you were around."

Tamaki smiled. "We were happy right?"

Neji nodded. "Yes. I hope we can still be happy together."

Tamaki nodded. "Yes watch the movies."

Neji was a little hurt but he turned back on the movie sitting back. It was a few seconds before Tamaki jumped up. "Do you want some popcorn?"

Before Neji could answer Tamaki rushed into the kitchen. Neji watched from where he went thinking about following when Tamaki came back with a bowel of popcorn and some drinks and a bowel of candy. He put them on the coffee table and sat back. "There you ok. Do you need a blanket?"

Neji opened his mouth to say no but Tamaki ran off again. He came back a little while he came back with a blanket. He draped it over Neji's leg before he sat down. "Thank you." Neji said.

Tamaki nodded before sitting back. He jumped up again. "Do you need-"

"Tamaki what are you doing?" Neji asked. "Why are you just jumping around?"

Tamaki sighed. "Sorry. I want to make sure you are happy like I use too."

Neji sighed shaking his head. "You didn't wait on me hand and foot Tamaki. You never did that."

Tamaki nodded. "Right." He rubbed his arm. "I just…when I saw how upset you were I didn't like it."

"But you are forcing yourself to make me happy. What do you want Tamaki?"

Tamaki looked away. "Can I be honest with you?"

Neji nodded pressing pause. "Yes. I want you too."

Tamaki nodded. "I-I don't know if I'm gay or not. I don't feel anything…towards you."

Neji looked at him before he sat back. "Wow…I-I wasn't expecting that."

"I'm sorry." Tamaki said. He waved his hands before bowing. "I-I just don't have the feelings I use too."

Neji nodded before turning away. He was staring at the movie before he pressed the stop button. "Maybe we should test it."

Tamaki blinked. "Test it."

Neji nodded. He looked at Tamaki. " To see what you really want. To see if you are gay or straight."

Tamaki nodded again. "How do we do that?"

Neji moved his leg before standing up. "I have an idea."

Tamaki stood up and followed him. "Where are we going?"

They went to Tamaki's new car and Neji slowly got in. "Sasuke is having a party. We can go there and we can test it out."

Tamaki nodded. "Right." He looked over at Neji to see that he had his arms cross and was looking straight ahead. He was wondering what was going in his head. It also made him think. "Why is he doing this?"

"What?" Neji asked looking at him.

"What?"

"Why is who doing what?" Neji asked.

"Oh nothing." Tamaki smiled and started to drive.

XXX

Why was he doing this? Neji was kicking himself in the head for going through with all of this. Taking Tamaki to Sasuke party where he knew waiting girls were just hoping Tamaki would stop by. And Neji was just handing him over on a silver platter.

_'I don't know if I'm gay or not. I don't have any feelings towards you.'_

Those words hit him right in the heart. It hurt and he regretted wanted the truth. There had been a part of him that thought the heart and mind were different. That even though Tamaki had no memory of him his heart would remember and he would feel that he had feelings for him.

_'I don't have any feelings towards you.'_

He shook his head looking out his window. He was going to cry. He was trying to hold it in but it was going to cry sooner than later. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. _'It's all about making Tamaki happy'_. Neji thought. He tried to keep that in mind.

"This is it." Tamaki said.

Neji nodded. They both got out and headed to Sasuke apartment building. He lived on the top level with his brother. While they got closer to the top Neji could hear more and more of the music blasting. Once they got to the top it opened reviling most of the students on the loft.

Tamaki pushed open the gates and they both stepped inside. Everyone was in costume and the two of them stood out. Tamaki rubbed his arm. "Is this a good idea."

"I'm questioning myself as well." Neji said as he rubbed his head.

"Tamaki!"

They both looked to see Yumi running up to them. She was dressed as a play boy bunny and the sight of her made Neji's blood boil. He only calmed to see Tamaki's flushed face. "I-Is that Yumi?"

Neji nodded "She goes to are school."

Tamaki looked at him shocked. "Are you serious?"

Neji nodded. "Yes."

Yumi ran up and hugged him. "I'm so happy to see you. Hi Neji."

Neji gave a small wave before watching the two of them.

"Yumi…I..I know you from your singing but I don't know you personally." Tamaki said. "Well I don't think I do."

Yumi giggled playing with her hair. "We can always fix that."

Neji swallowed before he started to back up. He turned around leaving the two and going down the hall looking for an empty room. He opened a door only to see Sasuke and Sakura together. He blushed closing the door slightly. "Oh sorry."

"Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry. "Neji closed the door and opened the next one. It was the bathroom and he went inside locking it behind him. He felt like he was going to burst into tears any moment. He shouldn't of been so blind to the fact to the fact that Tamaki wasn't gay.

He sat down on the tub and closed his eyes crying into his hands.

XXX

Tamaki looked around looking for Neji. He couldn't find him anywhere. After he finally got away from Yumi he noticed that he lost Neji. He was searching everywhere until he saw a long line outside the bathroom.

Tamaki went to the door and hesitated before he knocked. "Neji?"

"Is that who is in there?" Tenten asked. "Nobody had said anything. I have been standing out here forever."

Tamaki knocked again. "Neji open the door. It's getting late. I should take you home."

It took a few seconds before the door opened. "Let's go."

Neji walked past him and headed to the elevator. Tamaki followed him. He could tell something was wrong."Neji are you ok?"

The elevator door closed and Neji nodded. "Just fine."

"You don't look that way." Tamaki sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Neji said. He was on the others side of the elevator away from Neji.

Tamaki looked at him before pressing the stop button. Neji looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"You said we were testing this out. But we haven't finished."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Do you want to find another girl?"

Tamaki shook his head grabbing Neji's waist. "I want to test this."

He grabbed Neji's head and softly kissed him on the lips. Neji eyes widen before they slowly closed. He put his arms around Tamaki kissing back. It wasn't long before he started to cry again. Tears feel from his eyes and they pulled away.

"Why are you crying?" Tamaki asked.

"I miss you Tamaki." Neji said. "Tonight I see that you…like girls. Us before…must have been a fluke."

Tamaki looked at him before sighing. "I don't think so. When I was hanging with Yumi…I wasn't as happy as I am right now. Holding you."

Neji shook his head. "You said you don't have feelings for me."

"I don't." Tamaki closed his eyes. "But there is a reason why I loved you. I did have feelings for you and I know I can get them back." Neji looked up at him. "If I never get my memory back I do want to start this over. I may not be gay but I love you."

Neji blushed and they kissed each other again. Neji pulled at his shirt wanting more of Tamaki but he pulled away. "You don't have to force yourself."

"I'm not." Tamaki said. He pull Neji close again kissing him on the lips and pulling at his shirt. His hand touched at Neji's skin and he pulled away. Their eyes meet and Tamaki blushed. "We have had sex before."

Neji smiled kissing him on the neck. "We do it a lot. To show our love for each other."

"So we have done it. You know-"

Neji nodded. He nibbled at his ear. "I'll show you the way."

Neji moved away so their lips could meet again. He opened his mouth slowly slipping his tongue against Tamaki's. They rubbed against each other before as Tamaki rubbed at his side. Touching all of the skin he could feel under his shirt. His arms around Neji slipping his left hand under the hem of his jeans.

Neji thrust forwards, rubbing his hard on against Tamaki's hard on. They both moaned in each other's mouth. They pulled away gasping for breath before Neji pulled off his shirt. He blushed red looking at Tamaki who was looking at his body. It was like their first time again and it made Neji go red.

"Don't look at me like that." Neji said blushing.

Tamaki blushed as well. "Sorry. You look so cute."

Neji blushed before they kissed again. Tamaki licked at his bottom lip, his hand went up Neji's chest towards his nipple where he pinched and rubbed them between his index and thumb. When it was a fully erect nub Tamaki got down on one knee and he put it into his mouth where he sucked on it lightly.

Neji moaned looking down at Tamaki. He was getting so hot. He almost forgot that he was in fact in an elevator in Sasuke's building. He was about to say something when he cried out. Tamaki bit his other nipple making him shiver.

"Tamaki." Neji moaned.

Tamaki started to go lower kissing at his stomach licking at his belly button before he started to unbutton Neji's pants and unzipped them slowly pulling them down before he got to Neji's cast. He carefully took it off before he sat back to look at Neji.

Neji smiled at him before he slowly got down as well kissing him on the lips. He saddled his hips kissing him on the lips. Tamaki laid down after he took off his shirt. Neji took of his pants before they stopped to look at each other. It was clear that they both wanted this from the erection they were sporting but Neji had to ask. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Tamaki said. "I'm really sure."

He kissed him again before they got rid of their underwear. Neji went down and licked over Tamaki's head before he slowly slipped his mouth down onto his erection. He slowly put it down into his mouth before the hairs ticked Neji's nose. He coughed a little before pulling away panting. Tamaki wiped his mouth before Neji climbed back up.

"Are you ready?" Tamaki asked.

Neji nodded. "Yes." Neji said. He braced his feet onto the ground before he took a deep breath and slowly let himself slip down onto Tamaki's erection.

Tamaki's eyes widen as he gripped onto Neji's waist stopping him. Neji looked at him shaking some. The only part of Tamaki that was in him was his head and it was driving him crazy to be seated like this.

"Slow down." Tamaki said.

Neji chuckled. "We haven't even started."

Tamaki swallowed. "I know. Just-" He kissed him on the lips. He sat up and slowly Neji slipped the rest of the way down.

Neji threw his head back moaning loudly at the feeling of Tamaki being inside of him like that. It was amazing and he felt so full. He put his arms around Tamaki kissing at his lips. Tamaki put his hands on Neji's back and in his hair enjoying the feeling of Neji being around him.

"This is amazing." Tamaki said.

Neji nodded. "Lay me down and start moving."

Tamaki moved to lay Neji down on his back. The cold floor made Neji arch his back before Tamaki pulling out before pushing back in. Neji cried out covering his mouth. Tamaki stopped. "What's wrong?"

Neji shook his head. He was blushing red and Tamaki blinked before he pulled out and pushed back in. Neji closed his eyes moaning into his hand. He wished Tamaki knew what he was doing to him.

"You do that all the time." Tamaki said.

Neji eyes opened his wide. He moved his mouth looking at him. "Y-you remember that."

Tamaki blinked. "I-I do. Neji. I remember that you hide your voice during sex. And that this is your spot."

He thrust hard into Neji making him cry out loud. "What else?"

Tamaki panted over him before thrusting into him." You are my husband."

Neji grabbed Tamaki's wrist as he started to thrust into him hard. "T-Tamaki."

"You've always been here for me."

Tamaki leaned over Neji thrusting into him deep. He hit his prostate head on thrust after thrust. Sparks of stars started to appear behind Neji's eye lids. He suddenly cried out cumming when Tamaki hit him hard on the prostate with one last thing to say. "And I love you."

Tamaki tighten around him making him cum as well. Neji thighs wouldn't stop shaking and his heart was pounding. He looked up at Tamaki feeling tears in his eyes. He closed his eyes and started to cry before he threw his arms around Tamaki and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Ahem."

They both jumped at that and sat up. They looked towards the voice box where it came from. "I expect the two of you to leave."

Neji blushed when he saw the corner camera and blushed more when he recognized the voice. "I-Itachi-san please don't tell Sasuke."

Tamaki blushed as well before he cleared his throat. They both got dressed and the elevator started. When they reached the lobby, Neji wrapped his arm around Tamaki. "Do you really remember?"

Tamaki looked at him before smiling. "Boy I think about it every night and day. I'm addicted wanna jump inside your love."

Neji smiled. "I wouldn't want it any other way. I'm addicted and just can't get enough."

"I just can't get enough." They both sang. Neji put his arms around Tamaki holding him close. "I was afraid I lost you."

"We'll always find are way back to each other."

Neji smiled kissing him on the lips.

XOXOXOXO

And done. Yay please enjoy. I really can't wait for the third year. It's going to be exciting. Anyway please read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 13 XXX**_

The host laughed together as they walked down the hall towards the host club. Hikaru and Kaoru walked with their hands behind their heads. "Hey where is Neji?"

"He has to finish a project." Haruhi said. "He'll be coming later."

"Then we shall get started without him." Tamaki said. "No harm. He'll be along soon."

They opened the door and stopped when they saw Kakashi. He was sitting down on the couch but his feet were resting on a big red box with a white golden ribbon.

"Good morning Kakashi." Satoshi said skipping up to him. "What's in the box?"

Kakashi closed his book and moved his legs. "I don't know. It was here when I got in."

Once his legs were finally moved from the top it rocked to the side. They all stopped what they were doing to look at it.

"Wha…Did that just move?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah it did." Shiro said.

They looked at each other before it started to move again. This time it started to go harder and harder before the top popped off and confetti flew everywhere before Sato popped up. "Merry Christmas NEJI!"

"SATO!" They all cried.

Once the confetti started to fall down Sato smiled brightly before it fell and he looked around. "Neji? Where is Neji?"

"What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked.

Sato looked at her before looking around her and behind her. "Where is Neji?"

"What are you doing here?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm here to say good bye to Neji." Sato said. "I didn't want to leave him without saying bye." He moved to the side falling over in the box. More confetti fell out but he just stood up and put it right. He started to pick up all the confetti that had fallen on the floor.

"Where are you going?" Satoshi asked.

Sato smiled at him as he dump the confetti back in the box before he jumped back in. "I'm heading over to China. Or maybe I might go to Korea, both of them, then to Russia then down to Mongolia then to China, then down some more-"

"Ok." Hikaru said. "We get it. You are going to go to all of the countries."

Sato smiled before grabbing the box. "Now if you excuse me." He sat down back in the box before putting the top on.

Tamaki opened it. "Are you just going to sit in here till Neji comes?"

"Well duh. I don't care for you people." Sato said before he closed the box.

Tamaki's eye twitched. He was about to pick up the top but stopped. The door slowly opened and Neji came in.

"Hi guys." Neji said waving to them.

"NEJI!" Sato said jumping out of the box and running up to Neji.

"S-Sato." Neji said as Sato lifted him up and spun him around. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say good bye to you before I left." Sato said. "And what a better day then around Christmas."

Neji smiled at him. "You'll be here for Christmas? Then you can come to the host club dinner."

"What?" Tamaki yelled going over to them. He pushed Sato and Neji away from each other. "You can't invite him."

Neji looked up at him with puppy dogs eyes. "But he's my brother."

Sato got behind Neji holding him close. "Will you really tear the two of us apart?"

Tamaki's eye twitched before sighing. "We haven't even talked about where we will have it."

"Your house." Kyoya said.

"I like that." Sato said. "Sounds good. I'm so glad to be spending time with you till I leave." Sato smiled at Neji before pulling him into a hug. "It's on my bucket list."

He pulled out the long piece of paper that he had and showed it to them. They looked at it.

"Attend a host Christmas Dinner." Tamaki read. "You knew Neji would offer you to come along."

Sato turned away with his arms crossed. He chuckled. "Is it wrong that I know my brother." He started to laugh before the twins hit him on the head. "Ow."

"Stop it weirdo." The twins said.

"Why is this on your bucket list?" Haruhi asked.

Sato smiled at her before looking at his list. "I saw this show about these kids that died and they went to this school. It was kind of like the world between life and death. Before they could go to heaven or have a new life. Anyway if they didn't finish what they wanted to go do when they were living they had to live it out at that place. I don't want that to happen to me."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at him. "That's just an anime."

"Not the point!" Sato yelled. "I don't want to live my life with regrets."

"Hey!" Tamaki took the list and looked at one that was crossed off. "You wanted to kiss me!"

Neji looked at one of the things he wanted to do.

_18. Kiss a Blonde_

Sato laugh. "Kiss you. I wanted to kiss a blond. Can't you read."

"YES I CAN READ!" Tamaki yelled.

"But then again you are a blond."

Tamaki was about to attack but Neji stepped in. "But Hunny is a blond."

Sato closed his eyes smiling before he pulled out a picture of Hunny that he had in a heart shape gold picture frame."Hunny is a different blond."

"Where did you get that?" Yasuchika asked.

Sato put it away. "No matter. As long as my younger brother likes him-" He got closer to Neji. "You still like him?"

"Yes." Neji said with a smile.

Sato sighed before standing up. "It can't be help." He picked up his box and carried it out the door. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Winter break is tomorrow." Kyoya corrected.

"Then at the park." Sato said before he left.

XXX

Yuzuru sighed as he listen to the silent line on the phone. He didn't know what he hated more. The fact that his mother wouldn't talk to him or the fact that his mother would answer the phone and just not answer him back. "The host club are having their Christmas Dinner. I hope you can make it."

He got no answer and he sighed. "Good bye mother." He hung up the phone and sighed. Sophia-Anna sat down on to his lap kissing at his cheek. "She still won't talk to me."

She gave him a sympathy look before Tamaki walked by. "René!" She called standing up.

Yuzuru stood up as well as his son came in. "How are you son?"

"Awesome." Tamaki said kissing his mom on the hand before shaking his father's hand. "Neji is coming over later."

"To cute." Sophia-Anna said smiling. She pinched her son's cheek. "Neji is really cute. Is he coming to Christmas Dinner."

Tamaki nodded. "Yes. We are having it here this year."

"I need a new dress." Sophia-Anna said before pulling out her phone and walking away. She was most likely calling one of the host moms to join her. Tamaki started to head out again before he looked at his father.

"Hey dad are you ok?" Tamaki asked.

Yuzuru looked at him. "Oh yeah I'm fine. Just trying to get everything in order." He chuckled. He went back to his desk. "How is everything with Neji?"

Yuzuru smiled at the spark in Tamaki's eyes at the mention of Neji. He began to talk about everything that had to do with him and it made Yuzuru smile. "Oh young love. It will take you far."

"I plan to make sure it goes far." Tamaki smiled before he walked out. Yuzuru watched him go before shaking his head as he sat back down at his desk.

XXX

It was snowing and Tamaki was drinking hot chocolate in the living room. It was the night before the Christmas Dinner and everything was pretty much ready for the next day. Antoinette and his mothers dog Hachibei were laying next to each other by the fire. The brother and sister pair were fast asleep and it made Tamaki smile.

He took a picture with his phone and sent it to Neji. In a few minutes Neji sent him a picture of Kuro. He was asleep in a Christmas stocking. His head pocking out the top as he slept. Tamaki didn't have time to smile before there was a knock at the door.

He blinked standing up and putting his phone down and looking at the time. It was nine at night. Who would be visiting him at this hour of the night? He headed to the door with his Antoinette trotting up to him, Hachibei was still sleeping.

He opened the door expecting maybe one of the host but his mouth dropped at the sight of who was there.

"Éclair Tonnerre?" Tamaki said looking at the girl standing before him. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was wearing a long coat and snow was in her hair.

"Tamaki. "She smiled at him. "Merry Christmas."

"Lady Éclair. Please come in." Tamaki turned to look at his father as he came down the stairs with Sophia-Anna. Éclair smiled as she walked inside. Tamaki was still standing there dumb founded.

"Dad what is going on?" Tamaki asked.

Yuzuru gave him a serious look. "Shut the door Tamaki. There are things we must talk about."

Tamaki looked at him before he closed the door.

XXX

Neji looked at Hiashi who was sitting in his hospital bed. He couldn't go to the Dinner with them but Hanabi was hooking up a video camera.

"What will this do again?" Jiraiya asked from the door.

"This web cam will be in here for our view of father and one will be at Tamaki's house so he can view all of us since he can't come to dinner." Hanabi said. She stood up brushing off her dress.

Hinata sighed grabbing her father's hand. "We really want you to be there."

Neji nodded. "Yuzuru really wants you to be there. But he does understand."

Hiashi chuckled. "I'm sure." Hiashi looked out the window to see Sato standing outside. He was wearing a suit that matched Neji's. "Why is he out there?"

Neji turned to look at Sato before looking back at Hiashi. "His mother died of cancer. It's the reason he end up with….him."

Hiashi nodded before coughing some. "I'll be here. You go have fun."

"We always do." Hinata said.

Hanabi huffed. "It's only fun for Neji since they are his friends."

Neji opened his mouth to say something when his phone went off. He pulled it out and looked at the text message. It was from the Hikaru and when he looked at it he blinked:

GET HERE NOW! IT'S IMPORTANT.

"We better start going." Neji said standing up. He smiled at Hiashi. "Get better for us. Next time we want you to be here with us."

"I will." Hiashi said nodding.

Hinata and Hanabi kissed him goodbye and Sato waved from the door before they all left. They got into Sato's rented car that was parked in the hospital driveway. Neji looked at the message again before looking at Sato. "We have to get to Tamaki's house quickly. Something is going on."

"Is he in danger." Sato asked sounding not as excited as he would have been.

"It might have to do with Hunny." Neji said know how it would affect Sato.

Sato looked at him before turning on the car and driving off quickly. Even though they were across town in no time it seemed they were in Tamaki's neighborhood. Though that whole time Neji was thinking and everything that could and was going on that the twins though he had to hurry to get here.

The car suddenly jerked to a stop and Sato came out without shutting off the car. "Sato!" Neji cried after him.

It was way too late for that. Sato was already at the front door. With one big kick, he slammed his foot against it making the double doors open and slam against the wall. Neji quickly got out and followed him. He was sure Hinata would take care of the car.

"Hunny! HUNNY!" Sato yelled looking around. Neji came in and saw Tamaki and his parents come out of the sitting room with the twins and theirs.

"What is going on here?" Yuzuru asked.

Sato turned to look at him. "I would like to ask you the same thing. Where is Hunny?"

"Hunny?" The twins asked.

Neji looked at them before looking at Sato. "I had lied about that. It isn't about Hunny."

"What isn't about Hunny?" Yuzuru asked. "What is going on."

"I would like to know the same." Neji looked up as a girl stepped out of the sitting room as well. She was his height with long light brown hair and blue eyes. She stood next to Tamaki.

"Neji this is Éclair Tonnerre." Tamaki said holding his hand out to her. "Éclair this is Neji Hyuga."

"Oh a Hyuga." She walked up to Neji. "I've heard much about your family. Our families sadly have no business with each other."

She held out her hand to his. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Neji looked at her before behind her to see Hikaru and Kaoru mouthing something to him. "This is the reason." They mouth.

"The pleasure is all mine." Neji said taking her hand and kissing it.

She smiled. "Such the gentleman. You must be a host."

"So Hunny isn't here?" Sato asked.

Yuzuru sighed. "Why don't we all wait for the others."

He started to lead the group back to the sitting room before Neji grabbed Tamaki's sleeve. "Tamaki-"

"Come on." Éclair grabbed Tamaki's other hand and pulled him into the other room. The twins walked up to Neji.

"Who is that?" Neji asked looking at them.

They looked at each other before looking at him. "She's the girl version of Sasuke."

Neji looked at him." Girl version of Sasuke?"

Kaoru nodded. "Let's just say she likes him."

"Are you three coming?" Hinata asked.

They walked in and Neji took a seat at the love seat with Sato."So are you apart of the host?" Éclair asked Sato.

"Oh no. I'm just Neji's brother." Sato said smiling brightly.

She blinked. "But you two look nothing alike."

"We really aren't brothers." Neji said. "It's a long story."

She nodded. "I heard what happen to you. It was all over the news. I'm sorry."

"Let's just change the subject. Where are you from?" Neji asked.

"I'm from France." She smiled."Tamaki's mom use to work for me. Until you saved her. Tamaki told me all about it. You do a lot for him." She looked at Tamaki longing. It was a look Neji had seen before on Yumi and Sakuno.

Neji looked at Tamaki who turned to look at Éclair. "Neji is my boyfriend."

She was taken aback. She wasn't expecting that and it made Neji smile a little. "B-boyfriend. Your gay?"

"No. I'm bi." Tamaki said shaking his head.

Neji took notice to that. He didn't like his response. "Well. That's interesting." Éclair said. "Neji are you-"

"I'm gay." Neji said right off the back.

"Your father must be happy."

"My father is dead."

Éclair's eyebrow raised. "Oh? Hizashi is your father? And here I thought you were Hiashi's son." She chuckled. "I find it kind of interesting that the twins both have cancer."

Neji gritted his teeth. The more she talked the more he wanted to hit her in the face. He opened his mouth to say something but the door bell rang.

"Thank goodness." Yuzuru said standing up. Neji watched him go before glaring at Tamaki. He could already tell this was not going to be a good dinner.

XXX

Instead of sitting next to Tamaki he sat between the twins during dinner. Sato was ecstatic that Hunny had showed up and showered him with praises about every little thing. His parents weren't too happy to see this affection going on. They didn't even know him.

"So are you going to be upset all night?" Kaoru asked.

"He didn't even stop her." Neji said. He was pretty much in disbelief of what had happen. "You guys didn't either."

"We thought he was." They both said at once.

The three of them looked at Tamaki who was talking to Éclair. It bothers Neji even more. He was suddenly not hungry. For the rest of the night he played with his food and didn't say a word.

XXX

When dinner was finally over Tamaki offered to take Neji home. "But I drove him here." Sato said.

"It's ok." Neji said. "I'll meet you guys at home." He smiled at them before he got into Tamaki's car. He closed the door before letting Tamaki drive him.

The ride was quiet and he was left to simmer in his seat. He didn't even know what to say and it only took a few silent seconds as Tamaki pulled up to Neji's house before Tamaki spoke. "I'm sorry."

Neji looked at him. "Who is she Tamaki?"

Tamaki continued to look down at his lap. "She's….my future wife."

XXX(I was going to end it here but decided not too)XXX

Neji couldn't believe his ears when Tamaki told him everything that had happen. From Éclair visit to the real deal that was going on with his grandmother.

"My mother was only a small part of it. Even though I am my father's only son she still sees me as a bastard child that was born during my father's affair. Not a suitable heir. "

"But this marriage is her idea right. Isn't your father in charge?"

Tamaki shook his head. "No. My grandmother is still the one in charge. She makes the decision and until she dies my father really doesn't have a say. He's more of the face. She thinks if I marry Éclair it will show that I am a worthy heir."

Neji looked at her. "It's because I'm a boy."

Tamaki nodded. "It is. Even though you are a part of the Hyuga house hold, she will not approve of our marriage."

Neji looked at him before his eyes narrowed. "We have to think of a way-"

"There is no way." Tamaki snapped. "Don't you get it. If I don't do this she will take everything away from my family. That means no money for my mom's medication. She might die."

Neji looked at him. "Then what do we do?"

Tamaki was silent before looking at him. "We have to break up."

Neji looked at him before looking down. He reached for the door before he was stopped. Tamaki grabbed his hand and pulled him back to him. "I don't want this."

"I know."

Tamaki cupped his face before kissing him on the lips. It was sweet and short, but Neji longed for more. "Come inside."

Tamaki smiled. "This isn't goodbye. We will still go to school together."

"It is." Neji said. "I love you." He could help the tears falling from his face. Tamaki kissed them away. "I'll stop this." Neji whispered.

"I don't doubt you." Tamaki said. "But I think this is one thing not even an angel can fix."

Neji looked at Tamaki before they kissed again. It felt like this would be the very last time for everything that had to do with them.

"I love you." Tamaki said.

"I love you too." Neji said grabbing his hand. They sat there for hours.

XXX

Winter break was still going on and Neji was trying his hardest to think about something to do to get Tamaki out of this marriage. He sighed putting his head down on Hiashi's bed. "I have no idea."

"How can Tamaki go along with this?" Haruhi asked.

"Well what do you expect." Kyoya said. "He wants to save his mother. He lost her before why would he want to lose her again."

"All we have to do is get her to see that Neji is the right choice." Sato said.

"So let's think. What does Lady Éclair have that Neji doesn't." Satoshi said.

"Well she can give him an heir." Neji said. He sat up and sighed. "What am I even doing? I can't marry Tamaki even if I wanted to. Yumi was right. Neji is high class. High class has no place being gay."

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked. "You can't give up."

"Why can't I?" Neji asked. "What do I have that she doesn't. What don't I have that she does. She can give Tamaki an heir. What can I give him?" He looked down. "This life style isn't about love. My mom didn't even love my father. It was money she was after."

They were all silent as they looked at him. "Money." Hiashi said.

Neji opened one of his eyes to look at Hiashi. "There are a few families that can come close to the Hyuga family wealth."

Neji sat up on his chin to look. "She still has more money than me."

"Right now yes." Hiashi stopped to catch his breath. "But ask Sasori….for the finish project. Show that to his grandmother. She will hopefully make the right decision."

Neji stood up. "Sasori."

"Come on." Sato picked up Neji and threw him over his shoulder before he ran out with the other host.

XXX

"The finish project." Sasori repeated as he looked at Neji.

Neji nodded. "Yes Sasori-san."

Sasori nodded before getting up. He pulled out a brief case and a pair of handcuffs. He hooked them onto Neji and handed him the case. "Just keep it safe. It is very important."

Neji nodded before he was picked up again. Sato threw him over his shoulder and carried him off. Sato drove to Tamaki's house where his grandmother was most likely. "I have to do this myself."

They looked at him. "You can't." The twins said.

"I will." Neji said. "Just wait out here."

Neji got out of the car and took a deep breath.

XXX

It was a quiet tea time. The whole family was drinking in the sitting room. Tamaki was sitting next to Éclair who was clinging to him. He picked up his tea cup when the butler came in. "You all have a visitor."

Before he could introduce who it was Neji walked in. He had a brief case hanging from his wrist. Tamaki stood up. "N-Neji what are you doing here?"

Neji looked at him before looking at Aku. "Lady Aku…I'm here to-"

"Get out." She said.

Neji looked at her before narrowing his eyes. "I'm not leaving. I'm also not letting you break up my love with Tamaki. You all think that life style is all about money but can't you see that we love each other."

"It isn't something that is welcomed." Aku said. "This family needs heirs. Tell me Hyuga can you give heirs."

Neji opened his mouth before looking down. "I can't but isn't our happiness important. Your own son rebelled against your orders. Stop trying to control his kids."

"You are out of order." Aku stood up. "Are you going to let this go on Yuzuru?"

Yuzuru stood up. "I have to ask you to leave." He said. He put his hand on Neji's back. "This is something you just can't understand."

"You have to understand. "Neji pleaded looking at him ."Your wife-" He looked at Sophia-Anna. She didn't return his gaze. He looked down before looking up. "I won't give up." He said. "I will never give up."

He started to leave when Tamaki stood. "What's in the brief case?" he asked.

Neji looked at him before picking it up. He opened it only to find an envelope. He opened it and pulled out a piece of paper. He looked at it not really getting it.

_Pass it to Yuzuru_

He looked at Yuzuru before giving it to him. He took it before nodding. "This is Hiashi Will. He has made Neji his heir."

Neji opened his mouth to say something but looked at Aku. She was looking shocked. "A….Konoha boy the soon to be owner of Hyuga Corp."

"This says it." Yuzuru said. "Neji will be a very rich boy soon at the age of eighteen or if Hiashi dies. Whichever comes first." He turned to his mother. "Don't you think this is a better choice for Tamaki's future husband. It would make Tamaki half the owner of it when they marry."

Aku stared at him. "It is important that we keep our social standard."

"And we will." Yuzuru said. "Neji is and always have been a high blood person. The perfect choice."

Neji looked at Aku. "We have much to talk about."

"We do." Yuzuru said. "It is something we have to talk about mother." He turned to Neji. "We will see you around. At school most likely."

Neji looked at him before taking back the paper. He opened his mouth but Yuzuru went down to his ear. "Everything will be fine. Just head home."

Neji looked at him before nodding. "I guess so." He looked at Tamaki. "Good bye."

"Bye."Tamaki said.

Neji looked at him one last time before he left.

XXX

Everyone at the host club was waiting anxiously for Tamaki to come. Satoshi was bouncing in his chair. "I can't wait."

"Sato why are you still here?" Kakashi asked.

Sato smiled brightly. "I have to say bye to everyone. Even Tamaki." He looked over at Neji smiling devilishly."I have to see if I have to add murder to my bucket list."

Haruhi shook her head before the door opened. They looked to see Tamaki. Neji stood up from his seat only to frown when he saw Éclair behind him.

"What is she doing here?" The twins asked.

Tamaki looked at her before smiling. "I would like you all to meet our new student. She will be joining the student body." He said.

"As what?" Neji asked. He could help but asked. "A student or…."

Tamaki looked at him before pulling out a flower. "As a student. You are my only love."

Relief washed over Neji and he ran up and wrapped his arms and legs around Tamaki. Tamaki caught him and smiled.

"Your grandmother changed her mind?" Haruhi asked.

"Money is thicker then love she says." He said. "We will just have to make sure she understands that I am marrying you for love not money."

"I love you." Neji said.

Éclair chuckled. "It's cute. But this isn't over. I don't believe you got to be heir out of the blue. I will figure out how you got this to work on your favor."

They watched her go before Neji hugged him. "I really did miss you."

"I missed you more. "They kissed him again.

"So cute." Sato said. He sighed. "I'm glad I got to see this before I have to leave."

He flipped a switched before music, party poppers, and balloons fell. "This was for me but this is for you two now."

Neji smiled hugging Sato. "I'm glad you were here with me. I couldn't do it without you."

"You could of and you did." Sato kissed him on the forehead and smiled. "Always be strong Neji."

Neji smiled kissing him on the cheek. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you as well." Sato said. "I'll miss you all as well."

Tamaki put his hands around him again as the others said good bye to Neji. 'I'll never leave you again."

"Promise me that." Neji said. He kissed him on the lips again. It was pure bliss.

XOXOXOX

And done. Man that was long. Please read and review. The next one will be up on the 14th. V-day lol hope you guys like it.


	14. Chapter 14

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_A/N: SOOOOOO sorry that it took so long to put this out. I'm really sorry that this is so late and it's suppose to be on Valentine's Day. I'm really sorry. I don't have an excuse but I made it really long for you. Plus sex._

_Warning: Sex!_

_**XXX Chapter 14 XXX**_

Tamaki and Neji walked into school arm and arm. One of his hand held a pink and red coffee cup that had a heart in green marker on the side, courtesy of Rock Lee. Tamaki sighed deeply as they walked through the pink and red filled hallways of Ouran High.

"Valentine's Day…a day for lovers to express their love for each other." Tamaki said.

Neji smiled before he noticed Tenten coming over. "It is." He stopped walking as Tenten approached.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She said. "I have an early Rose Gram for you."

She held out her basket with long stem roses. She handed Tamaki a single rose. A stupid grin on Neji's face. "Happy Valentine's Day! From Neji."

Tamaki smiled kissing Neji on his forehead. "It's great."

Neji smiled before Tenten held out the basket to Neji. "Happy Valentine's Day! From Tamaki."

Neji blinked taking the basket before looking at Tamaki who was smiling back at him. "Aren't they great."

Tenten smiled before walking off. Neji sighed looking down at the basket. "You always beat me."

"Beat you at what?" Tamaki asked.

Neji put down the basket. "You gave me a whole basket and I only gave you a single rose. I'm sorry."

Tamaki smiled kissing Neji on the lips ."It's ok. I love spoiling you!"

Neji rolled his eyes before looking as Tamaki slipped a silver bracelet onto his wrist. Neji looked at it. "What is this?"

"A Pandora Bracelet!" Tamaki said with his arms up. Neji smiled looking at him.

"But there are no charms?"

Tamaki crossed his arms and nodded. "Yes. I know. You have to find them. I have hid them all over and I want you to look for them. A Pandora Bracelet Charm Hunt!"

Neji looked at him before smiling. "Don't I get a clue?"

Tamaki smiled before handing Neji's the basket. "The first one is nearby."

Neji looked down into the roses and saw one that was catching the light. He picked it up and saw that it had a charm on the stem. Neji pulled it off and looked at it. "What is this one?"

"The love bouquet with a diamond." Tamaki said.

Neji smiled reaching up and kissing him on the lips. "Thank you."

The bell rang and Tamaki picked up his rose putting in with Neji's basket. "Can you guess the next clue?"

"I'm sure it has to do with Tenten."Tamaki smiled before walking away. Neji dragged his basket to his next class.

XXX

Neji made it to his locker to see Hikaru and Kaoru. They were standing on either side of his locker. Neji smiled. "Hey! Happy Valentine's Day!" He went up to them and smiled brightly.

"Happy Valentine's Day."They both said. They held out their host color roses. Neji smiled taking them both. "So how is your day so far?"

Neji smiled. "Full of color. I'm supposed to be looking for Tenten. Have you seen her?"

"Here she comes now." Kaoru pointed.

Neji turned to look at Tenten who walked up to them. "Happy Valentine's Day." Tenten said. She handed Neji a box of chocolate from Tamaki and a rose for Hikaru and Kaoru each. "Those are from Neji."

"Aw Neji." They said before Neji rolled his eyes before handing them the chocolate.

He turned to Tenten who was getting ready to leave. "Wait Tenten. Do you have something to from Tamaki?"

"I already gave you the roses and chocolates. You are scheduled for the bear yet." She pulled out her planner with a sigh.

"Nothing else." Neji blinked.

"Oh so you are doing the Charm Hunt?" Kaoru asked.

Neji turned to them. They had a knowing look on their face that made Neji crossed his arms. "What do you guys know?"

"We know that Tenten isn't the only one passing things out." Hikaru said.

"Yeah." Tenten said. "Lee is as well."

Neji looked at her before nodding." Then I guess ask him."

Tenten smiled before walking away looking for more kids. Neji turned to the twins. "Do you guys have one as well?"

"Maybe." They both said. "But we really can't say." They smiled.

Neji shook his head. "I guess I'll be back."

"Maybe." The bell rang and Kaoru handed him his books. "We better get to class."

"How did you get in my locker?" Neji asked.

"Duh. Friends with the headmasters son." Hikaru said before they walked off together.

XXX

Neji found Lee by his own locker. Gaara was hanging with him. They both had matching necklaces on. "Happy Valentine's Day." Neji said greeting them.

"NEJI! DID YOU ENJOY THE COFFEE THIS MORNING!" Lee yelled.

Neji smiled looking at him. "I did. It was great. And thanks for the cute heart."

"The best I can do for a friend. Has Tamaki given you his gift?" Lee asked.

Neji showed him the bracelet. "Not all of it. I think you have one?"

Lee looked at him shocked." I do not have one!" Lee said.

Neji sighed. "But aren't you passing out roses?" Neji asked.

"Yes." Lee said.

"But it isn't about that." Gaara said. "It's about what Lee does."

Neji blinked. "What Lee does?" Neji scratched his head. "What do you do?"

"Well I run track, on the swim team, run the coffee shop, work at the library-"

"Wait the coffee shop?" Neji looked at one of the posters hanging around. The coffee shop was changed into a romantic tea spot. The host club would be working their during lunch."I'll see you guys."

Neji waved them goodbye before heading to the coffee shop. He rushed to the coffee shop. It was decorated with red and pink hearts. White streamers were hanging all around. Neji looked around before someone came to stand before him.

"Your table is ready." Neji looked up to see Tamaki. He was dressed as a waiter. He had on black pants with a dark purple long sleeve shirt with a white vest and a belt that hung on his waist sideways. He had on a red bow tie. He never looked more hot.

"Wow." Neji said. "You look great."

Tamaki smiled before leading Neji to a table. "A waiter will be here with you shortly."

Neji smiled before Tamaki walked away. Neji picked up the menu before a napkin was placed on his lap. "Your tea."

Neji looked up quickly to see Mori standing there. He was dressed in the same outfit Tamaki had on. He put down a tea cup. "Mori what are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"Tamaki requested our presence for this Valentine's Day." Mori said.

"Our?"Neji blinked before he was suddenly hugged from behind. He looked back at Hunny who was wearing the same outfit."Hunny."

"Happy Valentine's Day Neji!" Hunny said.

"You too." Neji said. "I'm happy to see you guys."

Hunny smiled brightly. "We'll go get your cupcake. Go drink your tea."

Neji looked at them before nodding. He picked up the tea cup, sipping on it gingerly. It tasted good and when he put it down to smile he could see Tamaki staring at him from the corner of his eyes. An eager look on his face.

Neji put the cup down before looking around. He could tell that something was going on. He picked up his tea cup again before hearing something hit the china. He blinked before lifting up the cup above his head to see a charm taped to the bottom. He peeled it off and smiled. It was a heart shaped charm that dangled from base.

Tamaki came over and sat down across from Neji. "It's called the Brilliant heart with diamond dangle."

Neji smiled at it. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

Tamaki kissed him on the cheek. "Only the best for my sweet prince."

Neji smiled brushing his lips against Tamaki's. "When can I get you alone?"

Tamaki smirked. "Do I really look good?"

Neji nodded. "Very."

Tamaki sat up and ran his and through his hair. "After the fair tonight."

"Fair?" Neji cocked his head to the side.

Tamaki nodded. "It's happening in Morioka. So we are going to take the train right after school and spend the night there."

Neji smiled. "When were you going to tell me this plan?"

Tamaki crossed his arms. "I wanted to surprise you. I already asked Hiashi-san if you can go. He said yes. I think I'm growing on him."

Neji smiled before Tamaki stood. "I must get back to work. I hope you enjoy your treat."

Neji nodded before he walked away. Hunny and Mori came back over. Hunny was carrying a cup cake.

"Enjoy sweet prince."

Neji blinked at that before looking at the cup cake. It was chocolate cupcake with white icing with pink, red, and white sprinkles. On the top was a gold crown charm. Neji smiled looking at Tamaki who was across the room. He was smiling even though he was not looking at Neji.

"I love him." Neji said.

XXX

Neji made it to his locker again. It was snowing outside and Tamaki had told him to get his coat and meet him outside. Neji opened his locker and blinked when he saw a charm hanging from his locker. It was a gold charm with dots that were in the pattern of stars all around it. A note was attacked to it.

He took the note and opened it to look at the clue:

_What's flat that you can wear on your head?_

"Tamaki isn't all that stupid after all." Neji turned to look at Sasuke. He was holding a box of chocolate.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Neji said to him. "How has your day been?"

"Annoying." Sasuke said. "I feel like a host. Girls are handing me gifts every which way."

Neji smiled. "Host don't gifts from girls on Valentine's Day. It's against the host law."

Sasuke snorted. "Host law? Funny. Here" He handed him the box of chocolate. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Neji opened it only to see a few left. "You ate them all?"

"Well they were for me."Sasuke shrugged.

Neji handed it back to him before shaking his head. "Have fun Sasuke."

"Always."

Neji walked away putting on his pea coat as he headed outside. He stopped when he saw Tamaki with the school jazz band. He blinked when he looked. "Oh you are here. Let's get it going."

Music started and Neji blinked. Tamaki cleared his throat and smiled at Neji:

_I hopin' that's this ain't too hard to believe_

_Cause baby you're the only one for me_

_I know it get hard when I'm moving in and out_

_Of state_

_But I promise me heart for you I would save_

_Just remember that…_

_No matter how far I go_

_And no matter how long it takes_

_No on or nothing can change_

_Forever yours here I stand (Here I stand baby)_

_You're like a mirror to my soul, but a queen (My queen)_

_And finally now I know just what that means (Oh yeah)_

_You're the blessing I never thought I would get_

_And to the Lord I humbly bow my head_

_Just remember that…_

_No matter how far I go_

_And no matter how long it takes_

_No on or nothing can change_

_Forever yours here I stand (Here I stand baby)_

_Ever since you came (since you came along)_

_It seems like (couldn't get it right)_

_I fell and sunk so low, that there was_

_No way I could be found (Never thought love would find me)_

_And when we make love (Every time you give, whoo, give to me your love)_

_Give..you make me feel a way I never felt with no _

_One else, and I can't help myself_

_I'm tellin' you that…_

_No matter how far I go_

_And no matter how long it takes_

_No on or nothing, nothin' babe ever change_

_The way I feel, cause I'm yo man, Listen..see_

_Forever yours, yours, all yours here I stand (Yeah)_

_No matter how far I go_

_And no matter how long it takes_

_No one or nothing can change_

Neji looked at Tamaki blushing before he walked up to him and put his arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"What was that?" Neji asked.

"My song gram." Tamaki said. "Did you like it?"

"What do you think?" Neji kissed him on the lips.

XXX

Neji counted the charms he had so far. He figured out the note by finding Sato who was playing with the school graduation caps and gown. That got him the Graduation cap dangle charm. Tenten handed him Kuma-chan the bed and a balloon. Neji noticed that Kuma had a charm in his hand. It was shaped like a teddy bear. Soon the balloon popped and confetti fell over him before the charm landed in his hand. It was the Carmel Spirals charm. He almost swallowed the key to my heart that was in his soda.

"You got a lot." Neji looked up to see a girl. She was leaning forward and looking at the charms." You already have eight and it isn't even lunch yet."

Neji blinked. "Does everyone know about it?" Neji asked looking at her.

She nodded. "He pretty much told everyone. "

Neji smiled." I didn't get your name."

"I'm Nami." She said."And I want to ask you for your help."

"Oh? You are having problems on Valentine's Day?"

She nodded. "I think my boyfriend is cheating on me."

Neji blinked. "Oh?"

"I saw him hanging with another girl and I'm sure he is dating her too."

Neji bit his lip. "You want me to find out."

She nodded. "Yes. You know him so it wouldn't be hard."

Neji blinked. "Wait. I do?"

She nodded again. "I just can't help worry that Hikaru doesn't like me anymore."

Neji was taken back. "H-Hikaru."

She smiled. "Yes. Didn't you know."

Neji looked at her before swallowing. He couldn't understand. Hikaru was dating a girl and he hadn't said anything to him. He hadn't even said he was straight.

"Um lets go see."

Nami smiled before grabbing his hand and pulling him off. Neji was just shocked. How did he not know that his best friend had a girlfriend. 'How come he didn't' say anything?'

XXX

Neji and Nami looked across the school campus grounds to see Hikaru with another girl. They were talking and laughing together and looked like it could be flirting. "I can't believe it."

Neji looked at her. "How long have you and Hikaru been dating?"

"For awhile now. He's the greatest. A great kisser. And so stylish and amazingly fun to be around." Nami said. She frowned. "This makes me upset that he's cheating."

Neji looked up to Hikaru before he noticed that something. "Wait that's not-"

He looked at Nami to see that she was already over there with Kaoru. She seemed to be yelling and stomping her feet before she slapped him and ran away crying. Neji guess the girl was Nami's friend because she went after her, but not without slapping Kaoru again.

Neji went over to him as he rubbed his red cheek. "Kaoru are you ok?"

"Yeah." Kaoru said. "I've been slapped before."

Neji looked at him. He bit his lip. "Were you flirting with that girl?"

Kaoru looked at him. "Flirting? No. I was just joking with her. I don't know what was up with that other girl."

Neji looked at Kaoru before explaining to him who she was. Kaoru sighed. "Oh I understand. Nami thought I was Hikaru."

"Did you tell her that you weren't?" Neji asked.

Kaoru nodded. "Yes but I didn't even think she was going to believe me. Me and Hikaru had a history of tricking girls. We would get a love note from a girl and act like are bother then asked the girls if they wanted us or the other. They always chose the one they were talking to."

Neji looked at him before Kaoru held out a charm. "From Tamaki."

The charm was a dog charm and Neji smiled. He took it before putting it in his pocket. "Where is Hikaru?"

XXX

Neji marched right up to Hikaru who was at his locker He couldn't stop his glare from leaving his face when he saw him. "Hikaru."

Hikaru turned back to him. "Hey Neji. I have your charm."

"When did you start dating Nami?" Neji asked. It was the first thing he could think about. He couldn't take it back now. Hikaru blinked. "What?"

"Nami. She told me you guys were dating." Neji said. "W-why did I have to hear it from her and not you?"

Hikaru sighed. "Look Neji I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but…I just couldn't. We broke up anyway."

"I know." Neji said. "I just wish you would of told me."

Hikaru blinked taken back. "Whoa. Why are you so upset?"

"Because you didn't tell me!"

"Why should I? It's not like you have feelings for me." Hikaru slammed his locker shit.

Neji looked down. "I just would of liked to know."

Hikaru sighed grabbing Neji's shoulders. He pulled him to him, wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't tell you. It's not like I wanted to keep it from you."

"But you did." Neji said. "Hikaru I thought we were friends."

"I'm really sorry." Hikaru let Neji go and dropped Tamaki's charm into Neji's hand. " This is for you."

Neji closed his hand around it before looking at Hikaru who was holding out a plastic rose and a leather cord bracelet with gold tips." Happy Valentine's day."

Hikaru slipped on the bracelet before handing Neji the rose. "It's fake." Neji pointed out.

Hikaru blushed rubbing the back of his head. "Ok. It's cheese but…until this rose dies….you'll always be in my heart."

Neji blushed smiling. "Thank you." He got on his toes and kissed him on the cheek. "You'll always be in my heart too."

Hikaru blushed red and cleared his throat. "Wow look at the time. We better get to the coffee shop. It's our turn."

Neji smiled and followed Hikaru. His smile slowly slipped from his face as he walked. He still felt upset. Even though he was sure Hikaru had a reason for not telling him something was bothering him. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

XXX

It was the last hours till school was over and Neji was serving at the coffee shop with the twins. He had found some of the charms around. Kyoya gave him the forget me knot charm, Kakashi gave him the flower safety chain charm, Haruhi gave him the cancer ribbon for lung cancer charm( that one made him find Tamaki till the next class),Shiro gave him the Eternity charm, Sasuke gave him the Be my Valentine day, Hinata gave him the Bell with pearl, Yuzuru gave him them I love you charm, Yasuchika gave him the True love charm, and in his gym locker had the Smoke Quartz.

"Everyone is leaving now." Neji turned to the twins. "They are going to the train station. It's going to be a long ride."

"Should we going?" Kaoru asked holding out his hand to Neji.

"Yeah. Let me get my stuff." Neji said going to the back room. He changed his cloths before going back to the twins. He was dressed in black jeans and a tan turtle neck under a grey pea coat, white scarf, and grey hat.

"Let's go."

"You are so cute." The twins said.

Neji blushed before Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed his hands. "Tamaki will be upset with us if you didn't show up."

"You know what he's planning?" Neji asked.

"We can't say." Hikaru teased. They headed to the train station with other students.

XXX

The ride to Morioka was long and Neji and the twins fell asleep against each other. They only woke up when there was a flash. Neji sat up to see Kyoya and Tamaki looking at him. Kyoya was holding a camera and Tamaki was looking at the three of them.

"You three are so cute!" Tamaki said. "All cuddled up together. So cute."

"Why did you take a picture?" Hikaru asked.

"To sell." Kyoya said.

"I just had to see you guys." Tamaki said.

Neji looked at them. Tamaki was wearing jeans, a button shirt, and a tan sweater and Kyoya was wearing black pants and a blue turtle neck." We are almost there and we are all on the same train."

"What about the others?" Neji asked.

Tamaki smiled. "They left early. They are already there."

Neji looked out the window. "And so are we."

They all looked at the sight of the fair the distance. Hikaru and Kaoru stood up to look out the window." Wow."They said. "Cool."

XXX

Everyone in the crowed screamed loudly as Yumi got on stage. She was wearing long sleeve dress with a hood that zipped on the front. She was wearing tights and boots. "Hey everyone Happy Valentine's Day. This is for my future boyfriend. Get ready for this Tamaki."

The music started:

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_Boy I been all over the world_

_Looking for you_

_I'm known for taking what I think I deserve_

_And you're overdue_

_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio_

_In the bright white noise_

_What I've been missing in my life_

_What I been dreaming of_

_You'll be that boy_

_You'll be that boy_

_You'll be _

_Everything you want_

_So let me get up there_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what_

_You like_

Neji was flaming as he looked listened to Yumi singing to his boyfriend. A hand rested on his shoulder and he turned to Tamaki. "Come on Neji."

He calmed down following Tamaki to the Tunnel of Love. "Are we taking a boat ride?"

Tamaki nodded. "Yeah. "

They waited in line with each other before they got to their boat. It was a slow ride and the tunnel was full of animatronics charters that were the most romantic characters in possible history.

"This is slower than I thought." Tamaki said.

Neji smiled giggling at him. "It's ok. The breeze is nice."

He put his arm around Tamaki's arm. "Well I should give you this."

Tamaki held out the Tunnel of Love charm. Neji smiled slipping in onto his bracelet before he held it up. "There is one left."

"Yeah. I'll show you that in our room." Tamaki said kissing on Neji's lips.

Neji smiled into the kiss, slipping his lips opened to let Tamaki's slip his tongue inside. "I love you Tamaki."

"I love you too." Tamaki said rubbing his nose against Neji's.

XXX

The host club sat on Tamaki's balcony watching the Valentine's Day fireworks go off in the sky. Hunny was sitting on the rail smiling. "What do you think Sato is doing?"

"Thinking of you." Neji said. "Are you really going to marry him?" Hunny just blushed and smiled.

"Don't marry that idiot." Yasuchika said. "You might as well marry Tamaki."

"HEY!" Tamaki yelled.

"It's getting late." Haruhi said. "The train leaves early tomorrow. We better get some rest."

"Right rest." Hikaru said elbowing Kaoru on the side. He just blushed back. "Who will really be sleeping tonight."

"I will." Satoshi said. "After Nii-san tucks me in!"

Satoshi was hanging off of brother as they left. Everyone else said goodnight before they walking out to their own rooms. Tamaki closed the door before turning to look at Neji. He was closing the balcony door before he turned and leaned on it look at Tamaki.

"I'm surprised you don't have roses everywhere or a hot bath waiting for us." Neji said twirling his hair.

Tamaki smiled rubbing his head. "I knew the others would be here. I wanted to make it seem normal for this." He went over and grabbed Neji's hand. "Are you ready for your last charm?"

Neji smiled taking his hand and let Tamaki lead him to the bed. "Sure."

Tamaki smiled before going in his pocket and holding out a charm. Neji looked down at it before swallowing hard. It was a baby carriage. "T-Tamaki."

"I know you can't give me a son or daughter or anything. But I'll always be happy to just have you with me." Tamaki said. "I got you this so you would know that none of that having a baby doesn't matter to me. As long as I have you."

Neji looked down at it as Tamaki put it in his hand. He closed his fist holding it to his chest. He looked up at Tamaki and went up and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you Tamaki."

Tamaki smiled before kissing him again. It took their breath away and Neji was left panting when it was over. They looked at each other before they slowly undressed each other. Neji blinked looking at him.

"Do you ever get tired of how I look?" Neji asked.

"No." Tamaki said. "I like your double A cup." He cupped Neji's chest rubbing them.

"Tamaki!" Neji moaned as Tamaki rubbed over his nipples.

"If I rub them harder they might get bigger."

"Tamaki!" Neji pushed his hands away before Tamaki put his hand around him.

"You're perfect Neji."

Neji blushed as Tamaki kissed him on the neck. He moaned as Tamaki nibbled at his ear. He jumped when Tamaki's cold hands grabbed at his ass.

Neji laid down as Tamaki kissed at his neck and chest. Their pants were long gone and they thrust up against each other. Tamaki reached down and grabbed hold of both of their erections rubbing their heads together.

Neji threw his head back crying out at the sensation. Tamaki panted against Neji's ear as they both thrust into his hand. Neji kissed Tamaki's neck moaning against him. He couldn't take much more of this.

"I'm close." Neji said against his ear.

Tamaki pulled his hand away and sat back opening Neji's leg. He used his thumbs to spread open Neji's clenched opening before he pushed into him. Neji moaned throwing his head back grabbing at the teeth. Tamaki was pushing up against his prostate so hard he couldn't take it anymore.

He cried out as he came onto his stomach. Tamaki looked down at him smiling kissing at his neck. "You're so cute." He whispered into his ear before he began to thrust into Neji while he rubbed at his limp cock.

"Ah ah." Neji moaned kissing him onto neck. He gripped at the sheets as Tamaki pounded into him. "So….good."

"You feel good." Tamaki moaned thrusting into him. "I'm cumming."

"Harder."Neji moaned.

Tamaki started to go harder and faster before with one deep thrust he came inside of Neji. Arching his back, Neji cried out grabbing the sheets hard tearing them away from each other as he came as well.

Tamaki let out his breath and laid down on top of Neji. They were covered in sweat and Neji was shivering under him. He could feel Tamaki's seeds leaking out of him as Tamaki pulled out. It pooled down between his legs. "You…came so…much."

"Sorry." Tamaki said panting. He grabbed a nearby towel and they cleaned up. They laid down next to each other.

"Are you really ok with not having children?" Neji asked.

"Yes." Tamaki said. "You are the only family I need."

Tamaki put his arms around him before he fell asleep next to him. Neji opened his eyes looking at him. He still could get the idea out of his mind. Was Tamaki really ok with not having a child? Neji closed his eyes wondering.

XOXOXOX

Again. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this on. I never meant for this to happen but so many thing happen to me so sorry. Sorry. And Sorry. Please read and review. I made it long. On another note I went to Katsucon and saw three people dressed like Tamaki and the twins. I thought it was cute. Anyway see you guys


	15. Chapter 15

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_Chapter Warning: For the first time ever. Twincrest Sex! I hope I don't screw it up!_

_**XXX Chapter 15 XXX**_

"Kaoru I said I was sorry." Hikaru said. He was following his brother into the host club.

Kaoru ignored him and shut the door behind his brother in his face. Neji blinked walking up to him." Hey are you-"

Kaoru bumped past him sitting down on the couch with a upset face. Neji blinked looking at him confused. Hikaru walked up to Neji with a sigh. "I messed up."

Neji looked up at him ready to ask why when Tamaki came in. "Hello everyone. How is everything this morning?"

Hikaru rubbed his head looking at Neji. " Good I guess."

"That is good!" Tamaki kissed Neji on the forehead before looking at Kaoru. "Hey are you ok?"

"Fine." Kaoru said. He was looking straight ahead with his arms crossed. Neji blinked at him. Tamaki nodded before he started to talk about this evenings service. Neji continued to look at Kaoru. Hikaru was trying to talk to him but he was being ignored.

"Everyone understand?" Tamaki asked.

Everyone agreed before Neji tried to hurry after Kaoru but he was already gone with Haruhi. Hikaru sighed looking after Kaoru.

"Hikaru what happened?" Neji asked.

Hikaru didn't answer right away before he looked at him. "I messed up."

With that he walked away. Neji looked after him still confused. What happened?

XXX

Neji, Naruto, and Lee were heading to the roof for lunch. Naruto was bouncing behind Neji while Lee looked at his face. He could tell something was wrong. "Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah why are you eating lunch with us and not the twins?" Naruto asked.

"You noticed that?" Neji asked. They both nodded and Neji sighed. "I don't know. Kaoru is mad at me and Hikaru won't tell me why."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Lee said. "They are your best friends-"

"BESIDES US!" Naruto yelled.

"They will tell you sooner or later." Lee said.

Neji nodded before looking up. A boy was sitting waiting at the stairs for them. "NEJI!" He cried jumping up.

The three of them blinked looking at him before he held out a love letter. "Here"

He shoved it into Neji's chest before running off. Neji blinked watching him run off. Lee and Naruto watched him run off.

"Is that a love letter." Naruto said snatching it away from him.

"Naruto stop." Neji said.

"You're a host. Do you really read these when you get them?" Lee asked.

"We are suppose to put them in the SA Closet." Neji said taking it back to Naruto.

Neji looked at the letter before sighing. "I get these a lot."

"Well you are a popular guy." Naruto said. "What do you expect?"

"Not so much." Neji said. "I get more than the other host. Even Tamaki. Some of these guys aren't really even gay."

Naruto laughed. "That's some power you have. To turn straight guys gay."

"It's not a power." They made it to the roof and Lee held the door for them. "It's nothing."

"It is something." Naruto said. "It has to be. Maybe your curse." He ran his hand up Neji's side like a spider.

Neji smacked him." It's not!"

"But what if it is?" Lee asked. "Neji you've seen ghost before what if you are cursed or something."

Neji looked at him. "Curse?"

"Yeah."

"How would we even find out about that?" Neji asked. "If….it's true?"

"I have an idea." Naruto said. He smiled at them devilishly.

XXX

Hikaru finally caught up with Kaoru. "Kaoru I said I was sorry."

"I heard what you said. "Kaoru said pushing him away. "I'm just ignoring you."

"But I didn't mean to-"

"But you did." Kaoru turned to him. "You….You said someone's else name while having sex with me. And not just anyone's. But the one person that doesn't like you when I'm right here."

"I didn't mean too."

"Still. You did." Kaoru looked down. "I don't know how many times I can do this. I've told you I love you time and time again. I love you more then I like Neji but you still like him more. He doesn't even like you."

Hikaru looked at him before looking down. He felt bad. He knew Kaoru loved him, and he loved him back but he still couldn't stop thinking about Neji. "I'm sorry."

Kaoru looked at him before pulling back his fist and punching him in the face. Hikaru stumbled but didn't fall. He opened his other eye to look at his brother only to see he was crying. It hit him right in the heart and he reached out for his brother.

"Don't." Kaoru growled before walking off in the other direction. Hikaru sighed rubbing his head.

XXX

Neji, Naruto, and Lee looked around the corner before Neji sighed. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Come in it's easy." Naruto said. "You are really know for being the only guy that a straight guy will go for. We are just going to test that right now."

"But how is me flirting with Kiba going to solve anything?" Neji asked.

"You aren't going to flirt with Kiba." Naruto said. "You are going to talk to Kiba like normal."

"But why Kiba?" Lee asked.

Naruto smiled. "Kiba is the straightest guy I know. He's also what some people call the shame of high society. He flirts with every girl around. I can't even see him as being even an ounce of gay in him."

"And this will see if Neji is cursed or not?" Lee asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yep. So get at it."

He smacked Neji on the back before pushing him out. Neji stumbled looking back at him before standing straight and walking up to Kiba.

"Hi Kiba-senpai." Neji said smiling at the upperclassmen. Kiba turned and smiled back.

"Your that cute second year girl with the big breast cousin right?" Kiba asked.

Neji's eye twitched. "Yessss. That is my cousin. Hinata. I'm Neji."

Kiba nodded closing his locker. "Can I help you with something?"

"I just wanted to talk. You are in the same year with Tamaki."

"Yeah but I'm not in his 'class'. I'm B. He's A. But you know that." Kiba rolled his eye at that leaning against his locker.

"Is that why you guys aren't friends. Because you are in different classes?"

"Well duh." Kiba shook his head. "You may have fixed the Konoha and Ouran High student divided problem but you forgot about the classes. We are split up in classes because of how rich are parents are. Like we can control that. Don't you think that's unfair."

Neji rubbed his chin. "Well of course it is. But our educations is still the same."

"How would you know? And if it is why are we split in the first place."

"Well what other way would we split classes. This is a big school. It has to be split some way."

Kiba rubbed his nose. "I don't know. I'm in Class B not A."

Neji cocked his head to the side and smiled. "I assure you Kiba-senpai. All of our education is the same. Just because you are in class B doesn't mean you are lesser then anyone in Class A or better than anyone in Class C or D."

Kiba looked at him before shrugging. "I guess you are right." He gave Neji a smile before chuckling. "I can see why Tamaki likes you so much. You are pretty cool."

Neji blushed at that comment. "Oh…t-thank you."

Kiba stared at him before rubbing his head. "I got to go."

Neji nodded before watching him go. Naruto and Lee soon joined him. "So did you get what you wanted?"

Naruto nodded. "Yep. You're cursed."

"What no I'm-"

"Hey Neji." They looked as Kiba came back. He had a small blush on his face and was rubbing the back of his head. "I was wondering if we could talk some more. About the school system and stuff like that. If you want anyway."

Neji blinked. "Oh sure." He gave him a smile. "We can anytime you like."

Kiba blushed and nodded before walking away. Neji watched him go before Lee and Naruto looked at him. "See."

"That doesn't prove anything." Neji said.

"Kiba NEVER blushes. The last time he did it was during him losing his virginity at the age of twelve." Naruto said.

"Twelve?" Lee asked.

"That doesn't prove anything." Neji said. "Kiba doesn't like me."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "So you need him to kiss you to finally get it."

Neji blinked before crossing his arm. "Yes. That's going to convince me."

"Fine. I'm sure by the end of the day his lips will be on yours."

"I'm sure his lips will be on another girls before the hour is up."

Lee looked between them before sighing. "Today is going to be a long day."

XXX

"What am I doing again?" Yumi asked as she put her hair into two pig tails.

"To show Neji that Kiba is gay." Naruto said.

"He's not gay." Neji said. "And this will prove that he is."

"I have to say it's a good idea." Lee said. "You both look great."

"Let's just do this." Neji said rolling his eyes.

Yumi smiled before going up to Kiba. "Hi Kiba!" She waved at him before running up to him. She was wearing one of her performance outfit. It was shorts , a top that went around her neck and showed off her shoulders, back, and torso with fingerless gloves that stopped at her elbows and long boots that went up to her thighs. It was black and hot pink. "What do you think of my outfit for my next performance?" Yumi asked.

Kiba eyes widen and his jaw dropped. "Damn girl you look amazing."

She smiled twirling her hair between her fingers. "Thank you."

"Nice outfit Yumi." Neji said walking up to them. "Hi Kiba."

Neji was dressed in a pair of shorts that were rather small but form the angle Kiba was in he couldn't see. He also had on a jacket that look just like the one that Kiba wore all the time. Fur trip jacket that was too big for him. It looked like he was only wearing the coat on.

Kiba stared and he stared hard. Neji looked up at him before looking down and his eyes widen. "K-Kiba."

"Your little friend is showing." Yumi said.

Kiba blinked turning to her. "Well if you look that good what do you expect? I gotta go." He quickly walked away not thinking twice.

Neji blinked looking at him go before looking at Yumi. Naruto and Lee also came over. "Is that enough proof."

Neji looked at him." He had a boner because of Yumi."

"Nope. "Yumi shook her head. "I looked. He was limp as a cooked noodle. It was when he saw you in his jacket with nothing else on that he got hard."

Neji blushed playing his sleeves. "That still doesn't mean anything."

"It means everything!" Naruto yelled. "You still want that kiss don't you."

Neji blushed harder. "He won't do that."

He walked off dragging Lee with him. Naruto and Yumi followed. "Come on Neji." Naruto said.

"Yumi why are you following us?" Lee asked.

"I have to see this for myself. If Neji has some sort of…power that makes straight guys go gay I have to let the girl public know this!" Yumi said. "It's life or death."

Neji rolled his eyes. "I don't have a power. "

"Well I just have to see for myself." Yumi said.

"Don't worry." Naruto said. "This isn't over. You still have to go on that date."

XXX

Hikaru was sitting at the window when Kaoru walked up to him. He stood up quickly as his brother approached before Kaoru stepped up to him. "Kaoru are you-"

Kaoru brushed his lips against Hikaru's before kissing him. "I love you."

Hikaru looked at him before kissing him again. "I love you too."

"But I'm not Neji." Kaoru said. "You know that right."

"Of course." Hikaru said. "I really am sorry."

Kaoru nodded against his chest before kissing at his brothers neck. "Fuck me Hikaru."

Hikaru blushed. "But we are at school?"

"I don't care. "Kaoru said. "I want you."

Hikaru nodded before pushing his brother into the nearest closet. He closed the door locking it. While he did so Kaoru wrapped his arms around him rubbing at his growing erection and nibbling at his ear.

Hikaru closed his eyes letting his brother's hands run over him. They caressed all over his chest and neck. Pulling off his cloths for him in the fastest way possible. Hikaru turned around putting Kaoru against the door kissing at his neck and already taking off his belt and pants.

He lifted up his legs already aching to be inside. To feel the warm that would be his brother and the tightness that was his twin. He put his hands against the door and pushed into his brother in one powerful force.

Kaoru threw his head back moaning out as he gripped onto Hikaru's shirt. His brothers hands were against his ass and his legs hung as his brother held him up. He was being pounded into the door and it was pure bliss.

He wrapped his arms around Hikaru wanting to be closer to him. He gripped at His brother hair pulling at his hair and digging his nails into his brothers neck. "Ah! Ah!"

Hikaru grunted into Kaoru's ear licking at his ear. He couldn't help but let his mind wonder. How did Neji feel. Was he as tight, as warm, as loud, as rough. He wanted to know all of these things. He couldn't take it. "FUCK!"

With one last thrust he came inside of his brother hard. Kaoru dug his nails into Hikaru's back as he was filled with his brothers seeds and had came between the two of them. He was shaking hard and his toes curled. "Again."

"What?" Hikaru asked panting.

"Again." Kaoru said panting as well.

Hikaru pulled out letting his brother legs support him before he fell to his knees. "Again." Kaoru said again before licking over his brothers limp cock that was covered in his own semen. He licked it till it was hard again before putting it into his mouth.

Hikaru back up against the wall as his brother sucked him. He closed his eyes letting his head look up. He ran his hand through his brothers hair. He slipped. Letting himself imagine that the hair was longer, darker, and silkier matting together in sweat. The lips were plumper and red from continues abuse. The body paler and smaller covered in sweat and marks of hickeys and hand prints. He opened his eyes and looking down at his brother. His brother. Not Neji.

"Neji." Hikaru whispered to himself as he came into his brothers mouth. He had to stop.

XXX

Neji smiled and laughed at Kiba. They were talking about everything that seemed to cross their minds. Neji pushed some hair behind his back before looking at Kiba. He wasn't looking at Neji but he was looking past him.

Neji looked back just in time to see Yumi, Naruto, and Lee ducking. He sighed shaking his head. He turned back at Kiba who was looking at him. "Um what are they doing?"

Neji shook his head. "It's stupid. "Neji said. "They think that…I'm cursed or something."

"Cursed?" Kiba asked.

Neji nodded. "Cursed at making people like me. Not just anybody but more like straight guys." He rolled his eyes before looking at Kiba.

"Straight guys?"

Neji nodded. "Yeah. We have been testing since this morning. With you actually." Neji looked down. "I hope you aren't upset with me." Neji looked up at him.

Kiba looked back at him before cocking his head."No…It's cool."

Neji nodded. "It's crazy right."

"Yeah it is." Kiba said nodding. "If you really want to know about curses and stuff you should go to Nekozawa. He's a pro at stuff like that. He cursed Tamaki once."

"Really!" Neji sat up.

Kiba just laughed. "Well really Tamaki thinks he does but he's so convinced that it just might be true."

Neji rubbed his chin. "I should go talk to him." He stood up. "I really am sorry for everything."

"It's ok." Kiba stood up as well. "I got to meet you and I was pretty bitter about the kids in class A. It's nothing that can be helped."

Neji smiled before going around and hugging him. "I'm glad. You should never be bitter about anything."

Kiba nodded before turning his head to Neji's ear. "I'm bitter about the fact that I've fallen in this curse you have."

Neji's eyes widen. He let go of Kiba and looked at him. Kiba held Neji away a little before kissing him on the lips.

Neji pulled away quickly and backed away. He bumped into a table along the way before turning and running away. He ran past Lee and Naruto not saying a word.

"Neji!" Naruto called but Neji kept running.

XXX

Nekozawa was heading home when he saw Neji sitting in front of his door. He looked like some type of lost kitten that need a home. "Neji-kun."

"Nekozawa-senpai." Neji looked down. "I…I don't know what to do."

Nekozawa blinked looking at around for Tamaki before ushering him inside the dark room of the Dark Magic Club. The candles lit themselves again as they sat down at a low table.

"What is it?" Nekozawa asked. He put down his hood feeling that this was serious. He had already taken off his hood thinking that he wouldn't have to stay much longer at school.

Neji stared at him. "You're blond?"

"Yes." Nekozawa said. "Is that want you don't know what to do?"

Neji smiled shaking his head. "No. I think I'm curses….I don't know what to do though."

"Curse?" Nekozawa blinked.

Neji nodded. "Will you be able to tell?"

He blinked again before standing up. "I have a six sense to things like this but I feel no demonic presence about you."

"So I'm not curse?" Neji asked.

"Let me see?" Nekozawa came back with a vial of liquid before opening it up. "This is called tears of an angel. If you are cursed you should be pained to have this on you."

Neji swallowed. "It will hurt?"

Nekozawa nodded. "Very. Close your eyes."

Neji nodded before closing his eyes. Nekozawa sprayed some on him. They waited in an intense silence before Neji opened his eyes and looking at him. "I don't feel anything."

"Then you must not be cursed Neji." Nekozawa said.

"What if this just doesn't work?" Neji asked back.

Nekozawa looked hurt. "I-It does work."

"Then it must be something else." Neji said. He looked down. "It has to be."

"What is your curse anyway?" Nekozawa asked.

Neji looked at him. "I get myself into a lot of trouble and…a lot of people think it is because I look the way I do. My looks make people like me a lot….Like Izaya and….Kidomaru."

"Cursed to be irresistible?" Nekozawa asked. "Maybe not a cursed?"

"What else could it be?" Neji asked.

Nekozawa rubbed his chin before looking at Neji. "What was your father like?"

Neji blinked. "My father?"

"Did he get himself into trouble like you?"

Neji thought about his uncle's and Kakashi's stories of his father. "Yes a lot. Kidomaru was…one of them."

Nekozawa rubbed his chin. "And your uncle and grandfather?"

"I guess? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Let us say that all of the males in your family have a history of getting themselves hurt because of the way they look. They are irresistible and that gets them in situations. "

"So?'

Nekozawa put a book onto the table. "I have an idea that you are indeed not cures…but blessed."

"Blessed? How is this a blessing?"

Nekozawa rubbed his chin." That's the thing. It's a demon blessing?"

Neji crossed his chest and cocked his head to the side. "What is that?"

"A demon blessing is just what it sounds like. A demon trying to be a saint for once and blesses someone. It only turns out to be harmful and not a blessing at all even though it is for good intention."

"Is…that possible."

Nekozawa nodded. "It is. Someone in your family helped out a demon and has gotten this blessing that has been passed down and down."

"How do you know?"

Nekozawa chuckled. "I can see it? I guess you can call it that. I just know. It…was a fallen angel that did it. They are always trying to get back in God's grace but they are fallen for a reason. This blessing made them irresistible and being irresistible can get you anything but also hurt. It passed down from male to male. That's why it hasn't affected your uncle anymore. He has two daughters. Your father had you."

Neji looked down. "I…I don't know what to say?"

Nekozawa looked at him before sighing. "There is no way to get rid of it. It's a blessing not a curse."

Neji looked at him before standing up. "Thank you for helping me I guess."

Nekozawa nodded as well. "I will try and find a way to help you get rid of it."

Neji nodded before bowing. "Thank you senpai."

XXX

They all looked at him questioned. "A demon blessing?" Tamaki asked with a shiver running over him. "Creepy."

"Nekozawa told you this?" Haruhi asked.

Neji nodded. "I..think he's right."

"Of course he's right." Tamaki said standing up. "He curses people. He knows stuff like this."

"He never did cures you and you only believe this crap if you believe in ghost." Shiro said rolling his eyes.

They all looked at each other. "Well…we all do." Satoshi said. "What happen to Neji during spring break was scary."

"So there is a reason." Kaoru asked. "That people like you so much."

Neji looked at him and rubbed his arm. "I guess."

"So how can you tell what's real and not real?"

Neji looked at him before looking at Tamaki. "I know my feelings are real. No matter what."

Neji smiled at him before looking at Hikaru. "It's an interesting thought."He said.

Neji nodded looking at him before they all started to leave. Kaoru walked up to Neji grabbing his arm. "We'll catch up." He said to Tamaki and Hikaru. They both nodded and left.

Neji looked at Kaoru who looked down at him. "It's been a day hasn't it."

Neji nodded kicking at the ground. "Yeah."

Kaoru looked away before looking at him. "Hikaru said your name during sex and…that's why I was upset."

Neji's eyes widen. "I-I'm-"

"It's ok. Nothing you could of helped I guess." Kaoru tighten his fist. "I just wish…"

Neji looked at him. "What is it?"

"I wish that…I didn't hate you."

Neji looked at him shocked. "H-hate?"

"My brother is in love with you and I give him all the love that I can yet it's you. And I hate you for it." Kaoru looked at him. "Sorry."

He walked out leaving Neji alone in the host club.

XOXOXO

A lot going on. Find out why Neji is so liked, Hikaru and Kaoru drama, and the first sign of Kaoru's rage. How exciting. Anyway please review. So happy I got 100 reviews again! Yay me!


	16. Chapter 16

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_A/N: I'm really sorry that I takes me forever to update but I do have other things to do. It's my senior year of high school. College applications to fill out, scholarships to fill out, so much stuff. I will really try to update more often I just don't have the time now-a-days. Plus I have major writers block but if you have ideas to help me I'm willing to put them up. I have before._

_**XXX Chapter 16 XXX**_

Neji looked at Kaoru who was busy talking to his brother and Satoshi. It would seem that he hadn't told anyone about how he hated Neji. He looked away getting closer to Tamaki. School was shut down because of a bad snow storm and Tamaki took that chance to get them out of town.

"Skiing is going to be so fun." Tamaki said.

"Do you guys do it a lot?" Neji asked.

"Yep." Hanabi said. "It's the best thing to do when it's snowing."

"And why are you two here?" Shiro asked.

"We aren't letting Haruhi share a room with any boys." Hinata said.

Hikaru smiled. "Who are sharing a room?"

Kyoya pulled out a clip board. "Hinata, Hanabi, and Haruhi are sharing a room. The twins of course, Satoshi and Mori, Hunny and Yasuchika, and Tamaki, Neji, and I will share a room." Kyoya said adjusting his glasses.

Neji looked up. "Can I share a room with the twins instead?"

"What why?"Tamaki asked.

"It's only right." Hanabi said. "No sex in on this trip."

Tamaki opened his mouth to protest but Kyoya took out a pen. "I agree to that as well."

"Great." Hikaru said. "Right Kaoru." He elbowed his brother in the ribs.

"I rather not." He mumbled. Neji looked away hurt.

XXX

Neji sat down in his bed as Hikaru and Kaoru looked around. "Wow this is so cool."

"The view is amazing." Kaoru said pulling his brother around.

"Kaoru." Neji stood up."Can we talk?"

Hikaru looked at Kaoru when he didn't answer." I don't want to talk to you."

"Dude why are you acting like that?" Hikaru asked.

"You don't understand." Kaoru said.

"He hates me." Neji said standing up.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru shocked. "You hate Neji why?"

Kaoru looked at him back. "Because you….you love him. Why can't you get that I'm just here? Neji doesn't even want you."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Not again. Kaoru don't you get that his is wrong. Us two together."

"You never thought it was wrong when we use to do it before Neji wasn't here." Kaoru pointed out.

Neji watched as the two argued. He covered his ears. "Stop it." He stood up. "You guys always fight over me. Hate me or love me it's terrible. It's driving me crazy." He shook his head before grabbing a coat. Without another word he left.

Hikaru called after him before he started to argue with his brother.

XXX

Neji was looking at the snow fall and people skiing down the slopes. He had on black snow pants with a light blue ski coat and black gloves and hat. He sat down on the slope before sighing.

"Neji." Neji turned around to look at Kaoru.

"Kaoru." He stood up.

"Come on. _Hikaru_ wants you back." Kaoru said.

Neji looked at him hurt. "Kaoru I'm sorry."

"I don't care that you are sorry." Kaoru said. "You can have anyone you want. It is proven to everyone that you can and yet you want my brother."

"I don't want Hikaru."

"But you have him." Kaoru said.

"I'm sorry." Neji said. "I didn't mean too."

"I'm sure you did. You don't mean to do anything."

Kaoru started to leave. "Kaoru…..KAORU!"

As soon as he yelled that out they both started to hear what sounded like a roaring. They looked around before a mountain of snow came crashing down around them.

XXX

Tamaki and the others started to get ready to hit the slopes when they saw Hikaru pacing in the lobby. "Hey Hikaru where are Neji and Kaoru."

"I don't know." Hikaru said. "Neji rushed out and I told Kaoru to go get him that was a few minutes ago."

"Hey what's going on?" They looked to see a bunch of people come back. Hinata went up to one.

"What is going on?"

"There was an avalanche." The man said.

Hikaru rushed over. "Avalanche!"

The man nodded. "It was pretty high up. We all saw it coming though."

Hikaru went past him to look at everyone who was heading in. He started to panic when he didn't see Neji or his brother. "Wh-where is Neji and Kaoru."

Tamaki sucked in a breath when he started to search as well. They came back empty handed. Tamaki turned to the others to see Hinata sucking in a breath. "You don't think…."

"I'll go get help." Haruhi said.

Tamaki nodded before swallowing. He only hoped that he was wrong about his gut feeling.

XXX

Neji opened his eyes looking at the ice walls around him. He sat up rubbing his head and looking at his breath. They seemed to be under some snow and in a cave. He looked around and saw Kaoru laying down. He went over to him seeing that his head was bleeding. He pulled off his gloves and started to unzip his coat and started to pull off his shirt. He took off his undershirt already shivering it. He had to wrap his wound before it froze from the air. He put back on his turtleneck before tearing his undershirt into strips.

The noise woke up Kaoru who was groaned and started to blink his eyes. "K-Kaoru."

"What happen?" Kaoru sat up but Neji pushed him back down before he started to wrap it around his head.

"An avalanche. We fell through a hole."

Kaoru sat up when Neji was finished to see that he wasn't wearing his coat." Neji put on your coat."

Neji nodded quickly putting it on. "I w-w-wrapped your wound."

Kaoru looked around as Neji put on his coat. It was an ice cavern and they were deep under it. He stood up running his gloved hand over the ice wall before sighing. Climbing out of here wasn't going to be easy if even possible.

Neji stood up as well looking around. "I could maybe help you up."

He looked up at how high it was. He started to open his mouth when Kaoru picked up. "Whoa Kaoru!"

"Come on reach." Kaoru started to lift him up before he started to wobble. He fell dropping Neji on the ground.

"OW." Neji said.

"Sorry." Kaoru said. "I got dizzy."

"It's your wound. It's a head wound. Just sit down." Neji said sitting up. "I'll figure out a way."

"Of course." Kaoru said.

Neji tried to ignore it but it got to him. He stood up glaring down at Kaoru. "I don't mean for you brother to love me. If I had a choice he would love you and Tamaki would be the only one who loved me."

"But it's not like that is it Neji." Kaoru said. "And _you_ can't do anything about it."

"Then why are you upset."

"CAN'T I BE!" Kaoru said. "Hikaru gets upset all the time but that's normal. Can't I!"

It started to rumble a little and Neji held out his hand to Kaoru. "Ok…ok. Please Kaoru don't yell."

Kaoru shut his eyes sitting down. He put his knees to his chest and put his arms around them. "We just have to wait."

Neji looked at him before sitting down as well. He pulled out his phone looking at the time. It was getting late and there was of course no service. He sighed pulling his knees to his chest shivering. He was cold.

As it got later it only got colder. Neji looked at Kaoru who was looking down at the ice. He was scratching it with gloves. Neji crawled over to him "Aren't you c-cold?"

"Are you?" Kaoru asked back.

Neji swallowed but nodded. Kaoru held out his arm putting it around Neji's shoulders. Neji leaned into it resting his head on Kaoru chest. He bit his lip before looking up at him. "This reminds me of all of us lost at sea."

Kaoru didn't answer him so Neji looked down at the icy floors. "Just the three of us together."

"The day Hikaru fell in love with you." Kaoru said.

Neji could hear the pain in his voice. "What about you?"

"I was always in love with my brother."

"I meant-"

"I hate you remember."

Neji pulled away from Kaoru. He backed up putting his arms around his knees. "Ok Kaoru…I get it…...I get it."

XXX

Tamaki was pacing back and forth. "Don't worry." One of the snow rangers said. "We have are best rangers and dogs looking for them."

"But you haven't found them yet. How can they be the best if you haven't found them?" Tamaki asked.

"Calm down sir." The ranger said.

Tamaki clenched his fist before pulling out a stack of money. "Find them!"

"YES SIR!" The rangers yelled before they started to run around.

"For once I think throwing money isn't going to work but make it worse." Haruhi said.

Hikaru stood up. "Are you saying we go out there and find them ourselves!"

"Yeah." Satoshi stood up. "We should do that!"

Haruhi sighed. "I wasn't saying that…but it might be our best bet."

Tamaki looked at her before crossing his arms. "I don't think we should all go together. We will split up and go at different times. Starting in the morning."

They all nodded.

XXX

Neji woke up when snow hit is face. He opened his eyes to see Kaoru climbing up the wall. "Kaoru?"

With the sudden voice Kaoru started to slide down. "Jeeze Neji shut up."

Neji sat up to look at him. "How did you get up there?"

"I found this broken pick. It looks to be a part of the skiing pole. I dug into the ice to make…What am I doing? I'll explain this when I get us out."

Neji watched as Kaoru clawed at the snow covering the top. It seemed to be shallow and when he hit a soft spot snow piled out of it. Neji stepped back and watched as Kaoru climbed out.

"D-Do you see anything?" Neji asked.

Kaoru put his head out. "You just have to climb out like I did. Can you see the gaps I left?"

Neji looked before nodding."Yeah."

"Climb out."

Neji began to climb out of it. Kaoru helped him out once they got to the top. Neji sat up letting out a breath before smiling. "Thank you Kaoru. You saved us."

Kaoru sighed sitting back. Neji looked around only to see snow and a dark sky. The full moon was out giving them light to see.

"Come on." Kaoru said.

Neji stood up with Kaoru's help before they started to walk. The snow was waist deep and Neji was having a harder time getting by then Kaoru.

"Neji follow right behind me." Kaoru said. "I'll lead the way so it won't be so hard for you."

"Kaoru you are being really nice to me…for someone who hates me."

"Well people want _you_ back."

Neji shook his head. "Hikaru wants you back."

"Right." Kaoru said.

"Is that why you are upset. Do you think people don't love you?"

Kaoru didn't answer. Neji grabbed his arm. "I love you Kaoru. You know that."

"Let's go."

Neji followed Kaoru what seemed like down the mountain. Neji still couldn't take it. He grabbed Kaoru stopping him from walking before he trailed in front of him. "Kaoru please talk to me."

"How many times to are you going to ask me to talk to you? Nothing has changed from the way it was hours before."

"There has to be something I-"

"No. Just get out of my face." Kaoru pushed him making Neji fall back. Neji quickly grabbed onto Kaoru's coat and they fell back.

They began to roll down the mountain side. They finally came to a halt when they hit a tree. Neji let out a breath as Kaoru landed on top of him. Neji let out a breath. "I'm having trouble breathing."

Kaoru moved quickly before looking at him. "Are having a panic attack?"

Neji held his chest breathing slowly. He looked up when Kaoru pulled out an inhaler. "Wha-"

"Hikaru and I started to carry them since the class room thing." Kaoru said.

Neji looked at him hopeful. It was the first time Kaoru looked like he use too. Mature and levelheaded. Neji smiled. "T-thank you." He said taking the inhaler and using it. Kaoru stood up brushing off snow before sighing.

"I'm sorry."

Neji looked up at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry. You're just…amazing and because Hikaru loves you and not me."

Neji stood up. "You're amazing too Kaoru. You figured out how to get out of the ice ditch we were in and you figured out a way for me to keep up with you. You are amazing."

"Just not enough for Hikaru."

Neji looked at him. "Then maybe Hikaru isn't the guy for you."

Kaoru looked at him shocked. "Hikaru is the only guy I…I ever saw myself with."

"But you can tell that he isn't the only guy he sees himself with. "Neji shook his head. "I never thought I had to tell you that you are better for your brother. Hikaru loves me and there is nothing me or you can do about it."

Kaoru looked at him before looking away." We should keep going."

Neji looked at him before nodding. They continued to walk. As it began to snow Neji put on his hood wrapping his arms around himself. It was getting colder and colder as they walked. He got closer to Kaoru as they made it to what looked like a solid cave.

Kaoru sat down when they got deep enough in and Neji pull off his hood shivering. He was cold hungry and tired and the sun hadn't even come up yet. Kaoru sat next to him after he searched the cave for anything they could use.

"I found rocks and rocks." Kaoru said throwing one of the rocks. He sighed rubbing his head. "I'm not sure what to do."

"Just stay close." Neji said getting closer. They were both shivering against each other. Trying to keep warm. Neji was now sitting on Kaoru's lap.

"I-I do l-love you N-Neji." Kaoru said.

Neji looked up at him. "Y-yeah?"

Kaoru nodded. "Y-yeah."

Neji smiled as best he could. "I'm glad. "

"And I won't let you die out here."

Neji nodded against Kaoru chest. He was so tired. "I won't let you either." He looked to the mouth of the cave to see that the snow was falling inside. He moved closer to Kaoru.

XXX

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kyoya went with the search parting looking for Neji and Kaoru. It was early in the morning and the dog was smelling around. It was going by slowly till the dog started to bark and ran off. Tamaki looked up chasing after the dog with Hikaru right by his side.

They stopped when the dog started to dig at a mountain of snow. Hikaru and Tamaki started to dig as well just as hard and eager. Throwing snow everywhere. The dog finally got throw before Hikaru and Tamaki did. It was barking eagerly and when the two of them got through they looked at Neji and Kaoru.

"NEJI!"

"KAORU!"

Tamaki and Hikaru rushed over to them feeling how cold they were. Tamaki picked up Neji running his lips over his forehead. "Come on Neji, get up."

He shook him before looking to see his eyes opened a little. He laughed to himself holding Neji close to him. "Damn it Neji. Don't scare me like that."

"Come on." Kyoya said. "We have to get them out of here." Kyoya said.

XXX

Neji opened his eyes looking before he was pulled into the tightest hug ever. He looked up at Hinata and Hanabi who was squeezing him.

"Guys."

"Neji are you crazy?" Hinata asked.

"Yelling like that on a mountain. "Hanabi said.

Neji shook his head. "Guys how do you know it was me."

"What can I say-" Neji looked at Kaoru who sat up in his bed. "I wasn't going to take the blame."

Neji smiled at him before a cup of hot chocolate was put in his hand. He smiled at Tamaki who kissed him on the forehead. "I'm glad you are ok."

"It's all thanks to Kaoru."

Kaoru shrugged before paying attention to his brother. Neji smiled at them before drinking his hot chocolate. "Can I talk to Kaoru alone?"

The others nodded walking away leaving the two. Kaoru got out of bed and sat down on Neji's bed. "Are you warm?"

"Cozy." Neji said. "You."

"Never been better." Kaoru said. "I talked to Hikaru."

Neji nodded. "And."

"Well we talked about us and all that. I told him I'm too good for him." Kaoru rubbed his hair. "And while we will never date each other sex is still something we will do."

Neji blushed at that and so did Kaoru. They both laughed before Neji hugged Kaoru. "I'm glad you don't hate me anymore."

"I am too." Kaoru said. "It's tough acting mean to you. That's Hikaru's job."

Neji giggled before cocking his head. "So now we can talk about crushes."

"Well my crush has long brown hair and amazing eye color and an amazing body."

Neji smiled before kissing Kaoru on the cheek. " I'm happy to have you back."

Kaoru hugged him back kissing him on the forehead again. "It's good to be back."

XOXOX

And done. Really sorry that it takes me forever to update now a days. Please forgive me and don't be so upset. I really am sorry!


	17. Chapter 17

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 17 XXX**_

Neji sat down happily between the twins. In his hand was a bowl of popcorn and he put his feet on the coffee table. "It feels like forever since we did this." Neji said smiling at the twins. "What made you guys decided to stay over?"

"Just what you said." Hikaru said. "It's been forever since we really saw you in your cute pajama's." He pinched Neji's cheek only to have it smacked away.

"So is everything ok?" Neji asked. He played with the rim of the bowl weary about what he was going to get as an answer. The three of them hadn't talked since the ski trip and Neji was sure the three of them had changed some way.

"Yeah." Kaoru was the one to speak up. "Nothing a talk can't fix you know."

Neji looked up at him before looking at Hikaru for something. He nodded at him before giving him a thumbs up. "Kaoru has the right idea. We are cool. Everything will be better now."

Kuro jumped up into Kaoru's arms purring against him. Neji smiled before smiling. "Thank you, you guys."

"Now! On ward to the movie!" Hikaru said.

Neji smiled grabbing the remote and pressing play. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other before nodding and when Neji sat back they got comfy.

XXX

"I'm going to miss you." Tamaki said nuzzling his head against Neji's neck.

"It's only a week." Neji said.

"Aren't you going to miss us?" Satoshi asked.

Tamaki went over to him and cuddled him in his arm. "Of course. My son. Of course."

"So what clubs are you joining?" Haruhi asked.

"Art club." Neji said. "It's with Kakashi and Hinata."

They all were secretly happy. Neji was playing it safe thanks to what happen. "That sounds fun." Hikaru said.

"Yeah. You mind if we join as well." Kaoru said.

Neji smiled at them. "Of course. It'll be great."

They smiled back. Tamaki sighed slumping next to Neji. "I want to go with you."

"I'll draw you a picture." Neji said smiling.

XXX

Neji sighed looking at his picture. "I suck."

"It's not that bad." Hikaru said.

"No it sucks." Kakashi said as he looked down at it.

Neji sighed shaking his head before looking at Kaoru. He was still busy drawing before he sat up. His hands were covered in paint. Hikaru and Neji looked at it. "Kaoru that's beautiful."

"Really?" Kaoru turned to look at them before looking at the beautiful portrait of Tamaki. He was giving a beautiful pearly white smile, his violet blue eyes popping under his golden blond bangs. A white rose was in his hand resting against his lips.

"It's beautiful." Neji said again.

"I-" Kakashi blinked. "I didn't even give you paint."

Kaoru stood up and picking up the painting before giving it to Neji. "Here, give it to Tamaki for the host club. Say you painted it."

Neji blushed. "B-but you painted it."

"No you did." Kaoru held the painting to show Neji the bottom where Kaoru had signed Neji's name. It looked just like his signature.

"How did you do that?"

"Kaoru is great at drawing, painting, and all that. Hand writing and signatures are easy to copy for him." Hikaru said putting his arm around his brothers shoulder.

Neji took the painting smiling. "Thank you Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled before going to the sink and washing his hands. "Now I don't know about you but I can't stay here for a week." Hikaru said.

"I suck pretty bad." Neji said. "I don't think I want to be here for a week."

"But we signed up." Kaoru said. "We can't go to the host club. Where would we go?"

Neji brightened up. "Why don't we just go sign up for another club?"

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled at him. "This is why you are prince."

"Princess you mean." Hikaru corrected.

Neji blushed giving the painting to Kakashi. "Hold this for me till the end of the week?"

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

Neji ran up to the twins. "I'm going with them."

Before Kakashi could answer Neji was out the door with the twins.

XXX

Neji watched with amazement as Hikaru did a layup on the basketball court. He was moving in amazingly on the court. "Good job Hikaru!" Neji yelled from the side lines.

Kaoru ran up to him pouting. "What about me? I'm out there too."

"Face it I'm better." Hikaru said pocking his brothers side. Kaoru hit him away.

Neji giggled smiling at the two of them. "You both are doing great."

"Why aren't you playing?" Kaoru asked.

Neji looked at the court before smiling sheepishly. "Oh I don't wanna play. I'm having fun watching us."

"You mean watching us sweat." Hikaru said running his hand through his hair.

Neji hit him on the chest before pulling out a paper. They had wrote down most of the clubs willing to let them in mid way. He smiled pulling out a pen and crossing out the basketball club. "I can tell you, Hikaru will be great at these sports clubs."

"Oh and I won't." Kaoru asked crossing his arm.

Neji shook his head. "You will be great at the arts. It's really the only thing you two don't have in common."

"The only thing we don't have in common is that I can't draw to save my life." Hikaru said.

"And the size of our-"

"KAORU!" Neji blushed hard looking at him.

Kaoru chuckled."I was going to say eyelashes. Mine are longer."

"Oh Neji." Hikaru leaned against Neji's shoulder tapping his finger on his head. "You have such a dirty mind."

Neji opened his mouth to say something but the twins walked off. "I don't!"

He sat down on the side watching the twins play. "What are you doing here?"

Neji looked up to see Sasuke. He was covered in sweat with his hair matting to his head. "Ew so sweat." Neji backed up looking at him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hikaru and Kaoru are good. They are tall enough to really be on the team."

"They are." Neji said jumping up. "But you can't have him."

Sasuke chuckled. "I don't want him. I want to know why you are even hanging out with them."

Neji crossed his arms looking at them. "We are friends?"

"I thought that was hard to decided. One loves you one hates you, they both want to fuck you but then again everyone does."

"How do you know that?"

"Well have you seen your body-"

"No." Neji sighed. "I mean how did you know that one of them loved me and one of them hated me."

"It's my business to know." Sasuke said.

"Well your wrong." Neji protested.

Sasuke smirked. "Right. Kaoru doesn't hate you anymore. He loves you right. You are playing with fire."

"I've played with it before." Neji said crossing his arms. "I dated you."

Sasuke chuckled." But you never had twins. They love you and you are dating someone else. I see the way you look at them."

Neji was taken back. "I don't look at them any way."

"Right. It's Hikaru."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "You don't know what you are talking."

"I do. You have to be careful."

Neji glared at him as he walked away before the twins came over to him. "Hey what did Sasuke want?"

"Nothing." Neji said. "You want to head to the next club."

"Sure lets go shower first." Kaoru said.

Neji smirked. "Oh twin shower. Sounds hot."

They blushed. "You have such a dirty mind."

XXX

They had been all of the clubs on the list and by the end of the week Neji was more than ready to spend time with Tamaki. They hadn't seen much for each other since the twins took most of Neji's time and Tamaki was stuck with the new host.

"Hey Neji." The twins said.

Neji looked up at them and smiled. "Hey guys are you ready for the host club?"

"Sure." Hikaru said. "Wanna have lunch together?"

Neji bit his lip. "I was going to eat with Tamaki. I hadn't seen him all week."

He looked up at the twins only to see them giving him the puppy dog eyes. "But we haven't eaten lunch together in days." Kaoru said.

Neji looked at them before sighing. "Right. I guess so."

They smiled before holding out a coffee to him. "We'll meet you in class."

Neji nodded watching them walk into school. Tamaki meet up with him carrying a coffee. He blinked when he saw Neji already had one in his hand. "What is that?"

"The twins gave it to me." Neji said holding it up. "Sorry for making you waste money on my coffee."

He looked at Tamaki to see that he looked upset. "What's wrong?"

Tamaki sighed." I haven't seen you in weeks. I want to spend time with you."

Neji gave him a sad smile putting his arms around Tamaki's neck before kissing him on the lips. "I want to spend time with you as well."

Tamaki put his arms around Neji kissing him. "The twins have been hogging all last week."

Neji looked down. "I know. I really miss you."

"I miss you too. Have lunch with me?"

Neji sighed. "I already told the twins I would have lunch with them."

Tamaki sighed letting Neji go. "Ok…I'll see you."

Neji let him go before grabbing his hand. "They walked to class before slowly letting them slip and as Tamaki headed to his class.

XXX

Neji was surprised to see Hikaru and Kaoru waiting for him in the morning at home. He blinked looking at them. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to walk you to school." Hikaru said.

Neji blinked looking as Hinata and Hanabi joined him. "Hey the twins." Hanabi said before she walked past them.

Neji watched his cousins go before looking at the twins. "Um ok lets go."

They smiled going around him and headed to school. Neji blinked not really sure why the twins were really hear. They didn't live near him and it was a sight to see.

XXX

"Really I don't need another coffee." Neji said. "If I do get have more I might never go back to sleep."

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed. "We just want to help."

Neji gave them a look before heading to class. He noticed that they were following. "What are you doing?"

"We are walking you to class." Hikaru said.

"To class?" Neji sighed. "You guys walked me to school. Aren't you guys tired of walking me everywhere?"

"we could never be tired." Kaoru said.

"But you guys don't have class this way." Neji said. He could see Tamaki waiting to get his attention.

"It's ok. We want to." Hikaru said.

Neji sighed letting them walk him to his class. He gave Tamaki a sad look.

XXX

Neji sighed laying his head on Haruhi's lap. "I'm dying."

"It's not that cold." Haruhi said.

Neji shook his head looking up at her. "It's not that…the twins have been keeping me busy for weeks. I haven't spent any time with Tamaki at all. I'm starving for some sexual attention."

"I thought Hikaru and Kaoru gave you enough of that." Haruhi said.

Neji sat up looking at her with a sigh. "They give me attention. I just want Tamaki's attention now and he wants mine. I have to get away from the twins."

"Ok but please do it carefully. You know how they are."

Neji stood up and smiled. "I got this. " He gave them a thumbs up before running off.

XXX

He found Hikaru first by his locker. "Are you ready for lunch?" Hikaru asked.

"Hikaru…I want some space from you." Neji said.

Hikaru looked at him shocked. "Y-you want space?"

Neji blinked seeing how wrong that really sounded. "N-no I mean-"

"Oh I get it…you'd rather hang with Kaoru."

Neji looked at him shocked. "Hikaru I didn't say that. I want to hang with the both of you guys but right now you guys are suffocating me. I needs some space with myself and my boyfriend."

Hikaru slammed his locker shut. "Fine. Go ahead. Have all the fucking time you need away from me."

"Hikaru." Neji said as he walked after Hikaru. He stopped Hikaru kept going. He sighed. That didn't go as well as it could of. He sighed leaning against the locker. Hopefully with Kaoru it would be better.

XXX

Kaoru was in the host club putting up the picture of Tamaki. He was putting it over the fireplace in the centerpiece. Red curtain were hung around it giving it a great look.

"Hey Neji." Kaoru said. "Tamaki will love the picture you drew."

Neji smiled at that rubbing his head. "Kaoru can I talk to you?"

Kaoru nodded climbing down the ladder before looking at Neji. "What's up?"

Neji took a deep breath. "I think…we should have some space away from each other."

Kaoru blinked before rubbing his head. "I just thought you wanted to hang out like friends are suppose to but I guess I was wrong."

"No your right." Neji said. "It's just that I wanted to hang out with Tamaki and the others. I've spent a lot of time with you and Hikaru. I need some space."

"Right." Kaoru said. "I'll just hang out with myself."

"Kaoru." Neji groaned as Kaoru walked away. He sighed following him out.

XXX

Hikaru and Kaoru were pouting during the host club and Neji could only blame himself. He sighed sitting on Tamaki's lap. "I did it all wrong."

"I'm sure you did." Tamaki said. "Lately both of the twins have been overreacting."

"I don't know what to do." Neji sighed letting his head drop. Tamaki kissed him on the neck.

"It's easy. You just have to find someone for them."

Neji tighten his jaw at the thought of it. Someone with his twins….._the_ twins just bothered him. "I don't know."

Tamaki shrugged before putting his arms around Neji's waist. "You will figure something out. You guys are as thick as thieves. "

Neji looked over to them. "I don't know…Hikaru has really strong feelings and Kaoru is just as stubborn."

"They just need time. It's all you can ask of them. They have to learn from their mistakes. They have to know that acting like this isn't good. Just put them in time out."

Neji turned to look at Tamaki smiling. "How did you get so smart?"

Tamaki smiled back. "I hang with you a lot."

Neji smiled kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Neji turned to look at the twins. They were still pouting. He looked at them frowning before he got up and went over to them. He put his hands on his waist before bending over and getting in their face. "Hikaru, Kaoru listen to me."

They both looked up to him. "I love you guys. You are my best friend and will always will be but don't try so hard."

"We are trying to get things back the way they were." Kaoru said.

"Things will never be like that." Neji said. "It's impossible for us to go back the way we are. The way things are, the feelings we have for each other it won't change. Let's just see what the future has for us and go with it."

They looked at him before Hikaru stood and rolled his eye. "You are too cute."

Neji smiled at them. "I don't have to try hard."

"Wow so cocky." Kaoru said. "You need to stop hanging with Sasuke."

"You mean you guys."

"We aren't cocky. We are just always right."

Neji laughed at that before smiling. He only hoped that this would last.

XOXOXOX

Hey sorry it's shorter than normal but I wanted to get it on here. So please forgive me if it sucks.


	18. Chapter 18

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_A/N: Just for fun this is my version of the Ouran High Host Club's version of Alice in wonderland now Neji in wonderland. Just for fun of course. Please enjoy. It's a dream by the way_

_**XXX Chapter 18 XXX  
><strong>_

The beginning of spring. Neji couldn't help but love the cool air and the blue sky. It was the perfect day to come out of the stuffy house to the spring air. He had been stuck in doors all winter. His uncle afraid that he would get sick if he went out during the cold but now it was fair game.

"Come this way Kuro." Neji called turning to look at his pet cat.

Kuro ran up to him as Neji stopped to sit by a tree. He smiled before Kuro jumped into his lap. Smiling Neji rubbed his finger behind Kuro's ear before sitting back and enjoying the air. He leaned back against the tree. Kuro purred on his lap before looking up.

Neji did as well blinking at the sight. It was of a boy with rabbit ears. He was wearing a long sleeve white shirt under a red vest with a black bow tie and pants. A small red hat on his head between two white bunny ears. He was running right towards Neji.

"Damn it I'm late." The boy said.

Neji blinked standing up with Kuro in his hands. "W-wow."

He walked right up to the boy who stopped. The boy bumped right into him falling back. His hat feel off as he sat up shaking his head. "Ow."

Neji went down. "Wow are you real?"

The boy opened his eyes before scooting back."W-what? Y-you aren't suppose to see me."

"But I do." Neji said. "And you have ears and a tail. Is this real?" He reached up grabbing one of the boys ears. His hand was smacked away.

"STOP IT!" He jumped up. "Just go home and wake up."

Neji blinked again. "But I'm not asleep."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"So what if I am dreaming. This is a pretty amazing dream to just wake up from. Don't you agree?"

Before the rabbit could answer a ringing went off and the boy went in his pocket to pull out a pocket watch. "Shit I'm even more late."

He went around the tree and Neji followed. "Wait." He picked up the boys hat reaching out to give it to him but the boy was already jumping down a hole. Neji bent down letting Kuro land next to him. He looked down the hole only to see darkness. "Hello?"

He leaned forward to look in more only for the ground to collapse making him and Kuro fall in screaming as he did.

XXX

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

Neji groaned feeling himself be shaken from side to side before he opened his eyes. He was in what looked a hall way. He sat up rubbing his head looking down at his cloths. They had changed.

He was now dressed in light blue overalls with a white button up shirt. He had on light blue boots that went up to his cafes with white laces. He also had white fingerless gloves with ruffles and a light blue bow tying his hair back. "Where am I?"

"I don't know. We fell." Neji turned to look at who was talking only to see a tall man with brown hair and brown cat ears. A brown tail behind him with a white tip. He was wearing dark tights with light brown boots with white tips, matching mitten and a brown sleeveless shirt with a black belt around it under a dark brown shirt with long sleeves. A red collar with a large golden bell was around his neck. On the side stitched in with gold thread was the word Kuro.

"K-Kuro?"

Kuro blinked before opening mouth. "You can understand me?"

"You…you can understand me? I mean you are alive I mean human I mean…wow." Neji said.

Neji stood up looking around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Kuro said. "We fell through that hole up there." He pointed up towards the hole that was right above them. "That rabbit you were after just left."

"Which way did he go?" Neji asked.

Kuro put his hands on his hips. "Shouldn't we go up. I mean your family would be waiting and Hinata likes to give me warm milk."

"Come on Kuro." Neji grabbed his hand. "We have to go follow that rabbit."

Kuro opened his mouth to say something but just sighed letting Neji drag him down the hall. They came to a door and Kuro sniffed the air. "He came this way."

Neji opened the door and they went inside another room. It had a table with a tea cup on it and a chair. A small door was on the other side of the room.

Rushing over to it Neji got down on his knees and turned the handle. It opened and Neji tried to fit himself through. He was of course too big. He only got his head and shoulder in before he pulled out. "I can't get in."

"We're too big." Kuro said. He sniffed the air before getting down on his knees looking through the door. "It looks like the outside."

"Did the rabbit go through here?"

Kuro nodded. "And you of course want to go."

"Of course!" Neji said. "This is light a dream. You can talk, who doesn't want their best friend to talk to them." He smiled before standing up and looking around. He went to the tea cup after noticing a note. He picked up. "Drink me."

He put it down picking up the tea cup. It was full of dark black tea that smelled sweet. He picked it up before drinking half of it. He gave the other half to Kuro before licking his lips. "That taste like chocolate."

"So that's what it taste like." Kuro said.

Neji smiled before he started to feel weird. He looked up to see that he and Kuro were shrinking. They were as small as bugs when they stopped. "Wow."

"We can fit through the door now." Neji nodded at Kuro before they both went through. Once they were through the doorway they looked around. It was like being in a whole new world. The bright colors the large grass and mushroom. The flowers were bright and blooming.

"Wow." Neji said looking around.

"The smells." Kuro said. "It's amazing."

Neji smiled at him before they started to walk forward. As Neji walked Kuro noticed how the flowers turned towards him. How the small unknown animals ran up to him in delight smelling and talking to him. He went up to Neji's side. "I think we should go."

"But we just go here." Neji said.

"Yes you have."

Neji turned to look to see floating amber eyes and two bright smiles. Slowly the eyes and smiles turned to a faces and then bodies. He looked at two cat boys that were just like Kuro but instead of brown they were dark and light purple with yellow bandana's around their necks.

"That's a cool trick." Neji said. He turned to Kuro. "Can you do that?"

"No."Kuro said crossing his arms. "I can't."

"Oh no need to pout." One of them said.

"We are just better then you." The others said.

They disappeared before reappearing in front of Neji holding his hands. They kissed them. "My name is Hikaru."

"My name is Kaoru."

"And are you just the cutest thing ever."

Neji blushed as Kuro growled behind him. "My name is Neji and this is Kuro."

"You don't look like you belong here." Hikaru said.

"You look lost." Kaoru pointed out.

"We are looking for a rabbit." Neji said. "Have you seen him."

They both smiled. "Shiro? What business do you have with him?"

"I have his hat." Neji held out the small red hat before looking at the cats.

"All of this for a hat?"Kaoru asked. "What if you got lost in here and died."

"That wouldn't be cool." Hikaru said. "Wouldn't you rather be with us?"

They gave him a wink and he blushed. "I-I really shouldn't. We just have to return this and then go back home."

They smiled at him linking arms. "I bet you never want to leave here after this is over."

"After what is over?"

They just smiled at him before turning away. "We know someone who knows where Shiro is."

"Can you take us to them?" Neji asked.

They nodded. "Yes. His name is Tamaki and he is quite the character."

Neji looked at them before looking at Kuro. Kuro took a deep breath before shrugging. He held out his hand to lead the way before Neji grabbed his hand and followed the twins.

XXX

"Where are you leading us?" Kuro asked.

"Somewhere." They said.

"Where is that?" Kuro asked again.

"Nowhere."

Kuro's eyes twitched but Neji cocked his head to the side. "Is that possible."

"Anything is possible here." Hikaru said.

They stopped in front of a gate before giving Neji a smile and it opened. Neji blinked looking inside to an outside picnic table. Sitting at the head of the table was a man drinking tea. He was dressing in black pants and a red jacket. He was wearing a white shirt underneath with the collar flipped up and with ruffled ends, a big red bow tie underneath. He had on a black top hat with a red card that said OR.

Neji looked at him before going up to him. "Hello."

The man looked up before smiling brightly. "Well aren't you the prettiest thing that I have ever seen."

Neji blushed going over to him. "Hi. I'm Neji."

The man stood grabbing Neji's hand and kissing Neji's hand. "I am Tamaki at your service."

"Tea Tamaki if you please." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Of course." Tamaki stood up grabbing the tea pot and pouring them all tea. Kuro smelled his before grabbing the cream and pouring it all in.

"Tamaki-san I'm here to find someone. A rabbit." Neji said.

"A rabbit! Fun creators." Tamaki said. "What would you want with Shiro?"

Neji put his hat on the table. "I have his hat. I wanted to give it to him. Do you know where he is?"

Tamaki cocked his head to the side. "It is a lot of trouble to just return a hat don't you think."

"It's the right thing to do."

Hikaru and Kaoru started to laugh. "He wanted be killed doesn't he."

Neji looked at them. "How is doing the right thing going to get me killed?"

"Well." Tamaki picked up his tea cup. "People here don't really do things for others. It's more like everyone for themselves and you try to not bring attention to yourself."

"You already have." Hikaru said.

Neji blinked looking at him. "How?"

"By being so damn cute." Kaoru said.

Neji blushed and giggled. He only stopped when he saw that they were serious. "W-what do you mean."

Tamaki put down his tea cup before sighing. "Are…queen doesn't like people prettier than her."

Neji blinked. "Well ok. I'm sure I'm not prettier than her. I'm a boy and she's a girl."

"What does that matter?" Hikaru asked.

"You are very pretty." Kaoru said.

"Gorgeous." Tamaki said. He shook his head. "It's sinful to even say someone is prettier than her. "

"Then don't." Neji said. "I don't want to get you in trouble."

Tamaki smiled at him before shaking his head. "You are too amazing…I think I love you."

Neji blinked. "B-but I-"

"Let's get married." Tamaki stood up. "We'll invite the whole forest. Shiro will be there and you can give him his hat. Do you want too."

Neji blinked before shaking his head. "I-I guess there is no harm in it."

Tamaki smiled before clapping his hands." Make sure everyone is here this evening Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Right." They both stood up before disappearing.

Kuro rolled his eyes.

XXX

Neji was walking through the forest picking flowers that were small enough for him. He stood up looking around before seeing a giant caterpillar. He jumped back at seeing how close it was to him. "Wow."

It lifted it head and Neji saw that it had a human face underneath. "Aren't you pretty."

"So I've been told." Neji said. "How are you?"

"I've been better. So word is that you are marrying Tamaki."

Neji smiled blushing. "This is just a dream. What wrong would it do if I marry such a handsome guy?"

"Even if he belonged to another."

Neji blinked at that. "H-he belongs to another?"

The caterpillar nodded. "Oh she says anyway."

Neji chuckled. "Just because someone says they belong to another doesn't mean they really do. Tamaki asked me to marry him so he must not want to be with her."

"This is true."

"My name is Neji."

"Kyoya at your service." He bowed his head.

Neji bowed as well. "It's nice to meet you."

"You should be careful playing down here."

Neji cocked his head to the side."It's only a dream."

"How can you be so sure?"

Neji opened his eyes to respond but the sound of horns made him turn. "What's that?"

"The queen."

Neji turned back to Kyoya to see that in a puff of smoke he was disappearing. Neji picked up the flowers he dropped and headed in the direction the horns were coming from. He headed back to the tea party.

When he made it to the gate Kuro grabbed him from behind and dragged him into the nearest bush. "Kuro what are you-"

Kuro put his finger to Neji's mouth before pointing through the bushes. Neji looked only to see a women standing in front of Tamaki. She was dressed in red and black with a crown on her head. She was beautiful.

"My queen." Tamaki said bowing to her.

"My king." She said back bowing as well.

Neji's jaw dropped as the queen put her arms around Tamaki kissing him passionately.

"Kyoya was right."Neji said to himself.

"Queen Yumi." Tamaki pulled him away. "I am not your king."

"But you should be. You are the handsomest man in Underland and I am the beautifulest woman. We belong together."

"It's funny how you don't know."

Yumi looked up at the twins on a tree above. They were laying down as their tails hung down swinging. "Don't know what?"

They just smiled before Tamaki grabbed her hand. "Don't you think you should be heading back to the castle."

"I am not going without you."

"I will be along shortly my dear." Tamaki kissed her hand. "Let me just finish my tea."

She smiled kissing him again. "I can't wait for our wedding."

Tamaki nodded back before watching as Yumi climbed up onto a white horse waiting for her. "I'll be waiting."

Blowing Tamaki a kiss which he caught she road off with her guards. Neji and Kuro came out of hiding as Hikaru and Kaoru jumped down. Tamaki glared at them.

"What are you trying to do get us all killed?" Tamaki asked.

"Are you engaged Tamaki?" Neji walked up to him.

Tamaki looked at him with a sad face before it turned to a smile. "I am engaged to you of course."

"But Yumi is engaged to him." The twins said. They sounded very amused.

"But why?"

"Tamaki is the handsomest man in Underland." Hikaru said.

"And Yumi is the cutest woman in Underland. They are just destine to be together." Kaoru said.

"Until you came along. "They both said.

Neji looked between the two of them and Tamaki. "Is she dangerous."

"Very."

They all turned around to see that Yumi was back. Her guards were right behind her. "Arrest him."

"What? Why?" Neji backed up as the guards went up and grabbed his arms.

"For being prettier than me." Yumi said flipping her hair.

Kuro started to go up to her but the twins grabbed his arms. Tamaki went up to Yumi. "Don't do this Yumi. He isn't from here."

"Then he should know better." Yumi said. "Don't come to a new place and expect to do everything right. Learn the rules and follow them. Kay. Take him away."

"You bitch!" Kuro yelled trying to get out of the twins head.

Yumi turned to him. "Aw cute kitty."She smiled before turning to Tamaki. "Our wedding is this evening. Hope you can all make it."

Neji looked at Tamaki before being dragged off.

XXX

They threw Neji into a cellar making him fall and land on his butt. Once the door was shut he stood up and ran to the bars. "Let me out."

"They won't listen." Neji standing up he turned around to see a girl. She was wearing a white dress with a white bow in her hair."They never come back unless to take you out or put someone in."

"Are you ok?" Neji asked going to her.

She smiled nodding. "I'm fine. I'm Haruhi by the way."

"Neji." They shook heads. "You are a pretty girl."

"That's why I'm in here." She chuckled. "I should of know she would do this to me."

"Did you know Yumi?"

Haruhi nodded. "She's my younger sister. I'm Haruhi. The White Queen. She's the Red Queen."

"What are you doing in here?"

"She's a jealous queen. I was the White Queen and the people loved me. Sadly they forgot about her and she kidnapped me and threw me in here. Everyone thinks I'm dead and now she's in control since I'm gone. She doesn't like people being better than her at anything."

"I can see that. I will try to get you out of here your highness."

She smiled before laughing. "You remind me of a friend that I know. A man that loves tea and hats."

Neji smiled. "I think I know who you mean." He put his hand to his heart. "I've only must meet him and I love him." He closed his eyes. "But the Red Queen wants to marry him."

"Tamaki…He will marry you I'm sure."

Neji blushed looking towards the bars. "For now. We have to find a way out."

Haruhi nodded at that.

XXX

Kuro slammed his hand on the table. "We need to go get him."

"And how will we do that?" Hikaru asked.

"Storm the castle I don't know."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. Kuro growled before looking at Tamaki. "You love him don't you."

"Of course." Tamaki said.

"Then we have to get him out." Kuro said.

Tamaki looked at him before standing up. "Gather everyone around. This wedding is on."

They all looked at each other. Kuro growled tackling him. "ARE YOU STUPID! THIS ISN'T ABOUT A FUCKING WEDDING!"

XXX

Neji stopped moving to breath. Haruhi was by his feet. "You are really half way there." Haruhi said.

Neji nodded before taking a deep breath and pulling the rest of himself through the bars. Once he was fully through the bars that were on the bottom he took a deep breath and sat up. He stood up grabbing hold of the bars. Haruhi stood up as well. "I'll go get the keys. Stay here."

"I don't have anywhere else to go."

Neji smiled before running off down the hall. He stopped to look around the corner to some guards at a desk. They were playing cards. He flatten himself against the wall and looked down at his shoes. He took one off before taking a deep breath before sticking it up. He whistled to get their attention.

He could just picture it. Them stair at his naked leg thinking that it was a girl. He heard them both get up and when one was close enough he came around the corner kicking the close in the head before tackling the other into the wall. It knocked them both out and Neji smiled at himself.

He quickly found the keys and he ran back to Haruhi grabbing his shoe on the way. While Haruhi got out he put on his shoe.

"HEY!"

Neji looked to see two kids. One was taller than the other. "Let us out."

"Satoshi, Yasuchika." Haruhi said going up to their cage. "You guys are here?"

Neji looked them over. They were both wearing jeans and red and white shirts. " Hi I'm Neji."

"Wow your pretty cute." Satoshi said.

"Don't say that. " Yasuchika said.

"But he is."

"Do you remember why we got in here in the first place."

"No time you guys." Haruhi said. She let them out and Neji looked around at everyone who was locked up. "Is everyone in here for being too beautiful or calling someone else beautiful."

Everyone raised their hand. "Who wants Haruhi to be in charge again?"

"Yeah!" They all said.

Neji turned to look at her. "Let's get these people out of here."

XXX

Yumi was dressed for her red wedding dress with Tamaki standing next to her. He looked ready to run away. She was smiling at him while Kuro was steaming between Hikaru and Kaoru.

Shiro was standing before the two of them. "Is there anyone here who think that these two should not be married?"

"I have a reason."

They all turned to look at Neji.

"Neji!" Kuro said jumping up.

"Well better yet she has a reason." Neji turned around and let Haruhi step up.

Everyone gasped. Tamaki stepped up. "H-Haruhi."

"Sister." Yumi said acting shocked.

"Don't." Haruhi held out her hand. "You locked me up for your own gain."

"I-I did not." She tried to defend herself but the guards were closing in.

"Don't fight this." Haruhi said.

Yumi looked around before looking at Neji. "YOU! This is all your fault."

Neji opened his mouth to say something but she was already rushing up to him. Before he could do anything she stabbed him in the stomach.

XXX

Neji's eyes shot as he suddenly woke up. He sat up looking around to see that he was back by the tree. Kuro was asleep neck to him and he held his forehead. "I-I fell asleep? So it was all a dream."

He sat up on his knees before looking around before looking down. He was laying down on a small red hat. He picked up looking at it.

"Hey."

Neji quickly turned around before turning to see a boy. He had blond hair and violet blue eyes. "Are you….ok?"

Neji blinked. "T-Tamaki?"

Tamaki blinked at him. "How do you know my name?"

Neji blinked before shaking his head. "I-I'm not really sure. I think I had a dream about you."

Tamaki smiled. "I think I did too. Your name is Neji."

Neji smiled. "Yes."

Tamaki stood up holding out his hand ."Well Neji…let's talk."

Neji smiled grabbing Tamaki's hand. "I'll like that."

XOXOXOX

And done. Nothing really just a little something extra that has nothing to do with the plot. Just enjoy please. And I wrote it in one day for you. Please read and review.


	19. Chapter 19

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 19 XXX**_

She couldn't believe it. All of her money gone in one hour. She bawled up the betting paper she had in her hand before standing up and putting her arm around herself before trying to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Yuzuki stopped to look at the man standing at the railing. He was in a black suit with a dark blue shirt. His black and gray hair was pulled into a ponytail. "If I didn't know any better you were trying to skip out without paying your dues."

"Look, Kuma, I don't have the money right now." She said pushing her hair behind her ear. "I-I can get it for you later."

"I want it now." Kuma said. He was looking at her with a glare before she got closer.

"I-I can make the money now." She rubbed against his arm but he knocked her away.

"I don't know who you think I am." He fixed his suit turning away from her. "You junky's aren't anything that I want. I am a man of pure bleed. Only the most beautiful things please me. But enough of me it is time for you to give me my money but since you don't have money then I have another way." He snapped his fingers before his guards started to walk up to her.

"WAIT!" She backed up before pulling out her wallet. "Y-you like beautiful things I have something very beautiful that you could use."

"Oh?" Kuma held out his hand stopping his guards before she held out a picture. He took it. "Who is this?"

"My son." Kuma looked up at her before looking back down. "Isn't he beautiful?"

"I didn't know you had children. Another junky friend."

"An heir instead." Yuzuki said. She crossed her arms sniffing. "It-it didn't work out but my son, Neji, is beautiful right?'

Kuma hmmed before looking at her. "What is it that you want me to do with this?"

"I'll give him to you." She said.

Kuma looked at her before getting closer. " What we are talking about is dangerous. You know that right?"

"Yes." She said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"It will be for all my debts." She said.

Kuma looked at the picture again. He had been in dangerous business before. It was how he made his money. Drugs, dog races, horse races, and the people who thought that they could out bet him. This was something new but this boy was something beautiful. He had made it his life to make sure his house was full of beautiful things.

"He goes to Ouran High and is involved with the Suoh family." She said.

He looked at her. "Suoh?" His eye twitched at the name. "Bring him to me."

He handed the picture to his guards before looking at Yuzuki." Go with them."

"W-why?"

"So you don't skip town if this son of yours isn't real." Kuma turned to look at the races. "If you excuse me now I have a race to watch."

XXX

Neji smiled as he read over Sato's letter. Haruhi looked at it as well. "What's up with Sato?"

"He's upset. He didn't know that you couldn't go into North Korea. He's having trouble coming to terms with that." Neji said folding the letter and putting it in his inside blazer pocket. "I'm sure he'll find something to do."

Haruhi smiled before looking as a car pulled to a screech right in front of them. Neji got in front of Haruhi before the doors opened. Three guys came out. Neji backed up putting himself between them and Haruhi." Who are you?"

"Are you Hyuga Neji?" One of the guys asked.

"That's him." Neji blinked at the voice. It sounded so familiar. Before he could place it his arm was grabbed. One of the guys grabbed him pulling him towards his chest before a cloth was held over his mouth. He grabbed the guys arm before looking to see that they were doing the same to Haruhi. He elbowed the guy in the side making him let him go before he ran over to Haruhi. Before he could reach her he was grabbed again but this time a needle was pushed into his neck.

Haruhi fell into the guys arm before they laid her down. Neji fell limp in the guys arm feeling his limbs go numb. He was carried right into a car. He closed his eyes shutting down fully.

Yuzuki rubbed her arm looking at her son. He looked so peaceful asleep like that. She looked away looking out the window. "C-can I go?"

One of the guards took a picture of Neji on his phone before sending it to Kuma. When his phone went off again he looked at Yuzuki. "You can go."

She gave him a small smile before leaving the car. As soon as she got out of the car they drove off. Yuzuki stepped back tripping over Neji's bag. She stood up before looking at Haruhi who was left in the side walk. She went into her pocket pulling out her phone and called the police. "There is a girl laying on the street. I think she needs help. Come quick." She put it back down before quickly running away.

XXX

Neji groaned turning onto his side. There was an aching on his neck and he reached up rubbing onto it before his head shot up. "Haruhi!"

He quickly stood up only stopping to see what he was wearing. A blush ran over his face as he looked at the maid dress he was wearing. It was black with a white apron around his waist. It went to his tights and didn't have sleeves. Matching loose arm warms with ruffles. A red bow with a bell was on the collar with a ruffled maid head gear. He also had on white stockings were on with black high heel shoes.

He pulled on the dress feeling as if he was not wearing anything underneath. He put his hand to his chest before looking around. He didn't know where he was at all. "What a beauty?"

Neji jumped turning around quickly to look at a man. He looked around backing up. "W-where am I?"

"My manor. Come sit down."

"Why am I here?"

The man put his hand behind his back. "You belong to me now."

"What?"

"Your mother sold me to you in order to pay off her debts she owes to me. I am your new master Kuma."

Neji blinked. "H-her? She did what?"

"She-"

"Has no right! She isn't my guardian."

"She may not be but it is settled." He showed him a contract before putting it down on the table. "And don't try to run. You wouldn't even know where to go."

Neji clenched his fist. "Y-you can't keep me here."

"But I am."

Neji looked at him before looking towards the door. It was close and without thinking he ran towards it. Throwing the door open he ran into a guard. He was held by his arms in place turning back to look at Kuma.

He had his hands in his pocket. "I can see you are going to be a handful. But everything can be tamed." He snapped his finger before Neji was picked up. He blushed as one of them grabbed his leg before what looked like a home arrest collar was put on his bet. He was put down before pushed back to Kuma.

"Try it."

He held out his hand and the guards moved out of the way. Neji looked at him before stepping back. As soon as he was out onto the hall way before running off down the hall. He ran down the stairs and towards the front door before a stunning pain hit him. It ran up through his leg right through his body. It was shocking and he fell to his knees before falling to the ground.

Before his face hit the ground arms wrapped around his shoulders holding him up. He was picked up into one of the guards arms. Kuma crossed his arms looking at the boy in the guards arm. "Put him in with the others."

"Yes sir."

XXX

Haruhi opened her eyes looking at Tamaki. "Haruhi!"

He put his arms around her squeezing her tightly. "I can't believe I was so worried."

"Tamaki I can't breathe." Haruhi said.

Tamaki let him go before he let out a sigh. "I am happy that you are ok."

She looked up at them. "Where is Neji?'

They gave her sad looks. "We were hoping that you could tell us."

She told them what happen and how fast it occurred. "I couldn't do anything."

By the look on Tamaki's face he was in an inner panic. He didn't know what to do and was trying to keep a cool head. "I….who would want to kidnap Neji."

"What kind of question is that?" Shiro asked. "Neji get himself in to so much stuff who knows what can _and_ will happen to him."

Kyoya looked up when a cop came in holding a CD. He handed it to Kyoya before walking out. "This is the tape of the street you were on." He put it in the DVD Player before pressing play. He fast forwards to some before Neji and Haruhi entered the screen.

"He was telling me about Sato." Haruhi said.

They watched as suddenly a car pulled up to them. Tamaki was on edge as he watched Neji trying to protect Haruhi only to get captured himself. When the guys started to head inside a women came out. They left her.

"Who is that?" Hikaru asked.

"She seems to care enough to call for help." Kaoru said.

"Whoever she is, she knows something." Kyoya said.

Satoshi pouted playing with his fingers. "But that wasn't a good shot of her. Her back was to the camera the whole time. What do we do?"

Tamaki got closer to the television. "For some reason that bracelet looks familiar."

They all moved in to look at it. "What are you talking about? It looks kind of stupid." Hikaru said.

"Not made of gold or silver or any metal. " Kaoru said.

"Handmade of some type of fiber." Tamaki sat up rubbing his chin. "Why does that look familiar?"

"Because we've made it." Haruhi said suddenly. She stood up going into Neji's bad. She pulled out the same bracelet. "It's the stupid host bracelets we use to make to sell remember."

She showed them Neji's bracelet with the name Tamaki on it. It was white. The one in the video was lavender. "She's wearing Neji's."

Tamaki blinked. "T-that can't be…Neji's mom can it?"

They all looked at each other. Satoshi blinked. "What could Neji's mom do with this?" Satoshi asked. "I've never meet her…is she nice?"

"Well if you think robbing from your son's friend is nice then yeah she's a sweet heart." Kaoru said rolling his eyes.

"We have to find her." Tamaki said.

"How?" Hikaru asked standing up. "She's a junky. She could be anywhere."

Haruhi shook her head. "She's a junky. She has to get her fix."

They looked at each other. "Where do you score in Bunkyo?" Yasuchika asked.

"It'll be hard to find but their won't be a lot of them so that will make it easier." Haruhi said.

"Let's go." Tamaki said.

XXX

"He's is beautiful."

"Do you think he will let us go now that he has him?"

"More like kill us."

Neji groaned opening his eyes looking at three people around him. Only one was a girl but the other two were boys. While the girl and the boy with glasses were dressed like Neji the other one was wearing a butler outfit. He sat up looking around the room. There were four twin size beds and a door leading to a bathroom. It looked way to good to be a cell or anything of the sort. "Where am I?"

"Oh poor thing. You don't even know where you are?" The girl said. She had long green hair with some pulled into a bun while the rest hung out. "I'm Lyle." She turned to the boy with short dark hair and amber eyes behind glasses. "This is Saiyuki." She turned to a boy with white hair and blue eyes. "And this is Hero."

"Where am I?" Neji asked again. He was annoyed then he should have been but there was nothing he could do. He wanted them to answer him.

"You are in Master Kuma's home. As one of his maids." Lyle said.

"I got all that. Why am I here?" Neji demanded.

Lyle opened her mouth but Hero held out his hand. "You are here because you are beautiful. Kuma collects beautiful things like vases, pictures, furniture, animals, and humans."

"Wh-what?" Neji looked at the three of them.

Lyle sat down on the bed. "It's ok. Everything will be fine. You are in good hands." She grabbed his hand but he pulled away.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT! THIS IS KIDNAPPING!" Neji yelled.

She only smiled. "You are only saying that because you don't know how it is. You will get use to it." She stood up. "Now we have to get to work. Come on."

She smiled heading out. Neji looked at her like she was crazy before looking at Saiyuki and Hero. "She's been here the longest." Hero said. "You understand that she…is devoted to him."

Neji looked at him standing up. "I have to get back."

"He isn't that bad. "Saiyuki said. "He doesn't hit us and he treats us well."

"Like trophies?" Neji asked.

Hero and Saiyuki looked at each other before Hero looked at her. "I would say more like best in show dogs."

Neji looked at them before Lyle came back. "Come on you guys."

She smiled before grabbing Neji's wrist and pulling him with her.

XXX

As much as Lyle tried to convince him that Kuma was treating him right he didn't take any chance. From window's to the back door Neji always found himself jumping out window's into the arms of a guard or running out the back door till his collar activated shocking him till he was out cold.

While he didn't want to give up he was slowly losing hope. He didn't want to get Hero and Saiyuki involved but they weren't like Lyle. They wanted to get out just like he did.

"You're as feisty as a red head." Kuma said to Neji when one of the guards carried him back in. He let Neji land on the ground before a bucket and cloth was placed next to him. "Clean the floors."

Neji glared as the guard and Kuma walked away before he rolled up his sleeves, putting his hair up and dipped the cloth into his water. He started to clean the marble floors in the front hall. He let out a sigh. He had been here almost a week. Kuma didn't have a television so he didn't know if his disappearance was on the news.

He chuckled at that. He thought about who his boyfriend was and his family in general. They were looking for him. He kept that in mind, they were looking for him. It would be ok. They would find him.

The front door opened and Neji sighed standing up. Every time Kuma entered the room he had to bow. He bowed down to him before standing up. "I'm ha-"

He stopped looking at who was at the door. His heart was going crazy and the tight feeling in his chest. He stepped back before Kuma entered with Lyle.

"Young master Kadato welcome home."

Kadato smiled. Not at Lyle or at Kuma but right at Neji. "Still collecting I see. "Kadato said finally looking at his father. He closed to door behind him before turning back to Neji. "He…is beautiful."

Neji put his hand on his heart before he couldn't take it. He began to feel light headed. Before he knew it he was falling. Kadato grabbed him before he did. "Seems like he fainted."

A guard came picking Neji up before taking him away. Kuma watched him go before looking at Kadato. "Now that you are living with me you better be on your best behavior. Do not touch them."

Kadato glared at his father as he walked away before a smirk came to his face. He put his hands in his pocket before he walked away.

XXX

Tamaki sighed looking down at the steering wheel. It had been almost a week and they had no leads, not even the police officer. "This is the last one. "Hikaru said.

"I thought there weren't suppose to be a lot of these places." Kaoru said from the back seat."

"Let's just do it." Tamaki getting out of the car. The three of them walked out together to the abandon house. It was one of the few that wasn't torn down yet. Hikaru and Kaoru pushed opened the wooden door before Tamaki turned on his flashlight before walking inside. The twins were right behind him.

"Are you guys afraid?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah I am." Kaoru said.

Tamaki looked around. There were people inside but they were either asleep or getting there. Tamaki headed towards what would be the dining room when he saw her. She was leaning against the wall helping someone get their fix.

"Yuzuki!" Tamaki snapped.

She turned to look at him before standing up. She looked like she was getting ready to run but the twins grabbed her. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"Not till you tell us where Neji is."Tamaki said.

"Who?"

"YOUR SON!" Tamaki yelled. "Where is he!"

She looked at him before tears started to fall. The twins let her go as she fell down as she started to cry. "I didn't want to…he was going to kill me."

"Where is he?" Tamaki sad going down to her.

"It was the only thing I could do."

"WHERE IS HE!" The twins looked at Tamaki. They had never heard him yell before.

"I sold him."

"Sold him." Hikaru said. "How can you do that?"

"Hiashi hasn't adopted Neji as his own. He is just living there. Hizashi still gave me custody over him. I need to give him away to pay off…my debt."

"So you sold your son? To who?"

"A man name Kuma."

Tamaki blinked. He heard that name before. "What is his last name?"

"I-I don't know." She said.

Tamaki stood up before biting his lip. "I know that name."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at him. "Well what do we do."

"Figure out who this Kuma guy is."Tamaki said.

They nodded again before they headed out. Tamaki stopped to look at Yuzuki. How could you do this? This is still your son."

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

Tamaki shook his head before following the twins.

XXX

Somehow Kuma knew and Neji was happy to know that. He saw the way Kadato looked at him and he made it his business to make sure the two of them were away from each other at all times. Neji wasn't sure if he should be happy because of the fact that Lyle was right about the way Kuma treated him or the fact that his was the father of the boy that would have beaten him to death.

"Tomorrow is the show." Hero told him.

Neji looked at him. "What is the show?"

"Kuma isn't the only one in the world who likes to show off the beautiful stuff they have. Kuma is just one of the many. Anyway he's having a party at his house and he will show us off like the show dogs."

Neji sighed before looking down the hall to see that Kadato was watching him. He swallowed before Kadato signaled him to come here.

"You better go." Lyle said. He looked at her before standing up and going over. Kadato was leaning against the wall when Neji arrived.

"Aren't you a good boy."

"You are the masters son." Neji said before brushing off his dress. It made him blush." Can I help you-"

Kadato grabbed his waist pulling him towards him. "You can start by undressing before you spread your legs for me."

Neji pushed against him but Kadato only pulled him back. "What do you think you are doing?"

Neji turned to see Kuma and he never felt happier. Kadato let him go and Neji trotted over to Kuma. "I'll get back to work right away."

"I want to marry him."

Neji and Kuma both looked at Kadato. "Let me marry him dad."

"Why would I do that?"Kuma asked.

"Because I'm beautiful and he's beautiful. It would be perfect."

Neji looked at him thinking that since that was his only argument that his father wouldn't fall for it. He looked at Kuma to see that he was really thinking about it. "This beautiful boy can be a part of your family."

"Yes….you can marry him."

Neji looked at him shocked. "Wh-what?"

"We can have it the night of my party."

"That's two days away." Neji said looking at him shocked.

"I couldn't of picked a better date father." Kadato said.

Neji was getting that feeling again. That hopeless feeling that he got when nothing good was going to come to this.

XXX

Tamaki couldn't figure it out. He couldn't place who Kuma was but he knew he heard the name before. He was sitting on his desk when he heard arguing. He stood up going over to his father's office to see Kyoya and Yoshio. "What's going on?"

"Yoshio got invited to a party and I didn't." Yuzuru pouted.

"That isn't why we are here." Kyoya said standing up and handing Neji the invitation. "Look at who is hosting the party."

Tamaki took it before his eyes widen. "Kuma Kenichi! That's him."

"Kenichi?" Yuzuru blinked. "I hate that guy."

"That's why you weren't invited." Yoshio said.

"Look what his party is about. "Kyoya said.

Tamaki opened the invitations and his eyes widen. A wedding between Neji and his son Kadato! He looked at the Kyoya before grabbing his wrist. "WE have to go get him!"

He made it to his car before getting in. "How are we going to get in Tamaki?" Kyoya said. "We need a plan."

Tamaki looked at him before nodding. "Call the others I have an idea."

XXX

Neji's dress stopped at his leg but was longer in the back. It went over his chest and showed his shoulders and back. White gloves went all of the way up his forearms. Lyle put a veil on top of Neji's head. "You look beautiful."

"I can't do this." Neji said.

"Ah it's ok to have cold feet." Lyle said. She rubbed his arm but he pushed her away.

"I don't want to do this."

"Forget it Neji." Hero said. "She doesn't get it."

She crossed her arms. "I don't. Why would you want to leave this place?"

Neji looked at her. "Don't you want to go home."

"This is my home."

Neji closed his eye. "Do you even remember you old self?"

She looked at him before looking away. "You should…get ready." She walked out of the room. Neji watched her go before stepping down from the stage he was standing on. "We have to leave here."

"I'm sorry."

They turned to him to see that Kadato was at the door. "You two out."

"We won't let you hurt-" Before Hero could finish Kadato hit him in the face. Saiyuki went over to him helping him out.

"You guys go." Neji said.

They both left. Neji watched him go before looking at Kadato." I won't do this."

"What makes you think you won't." Kadato said. "Your fucking boyfriend isn't here and soon I'll be inside that ass of yours. "

Neji clenched his fist before looking away. "Tamaki is going to come get me."

"What makes you think that?" Kadato went over to him before grabbing his waist and pulling him close. "Why don't we just fuck right now?"

"Stop." Neji tried to pull away from him but Kadato turned him over and kissed his ear. "Get off!"

"Do we need to recap?" Kadato asked. "I'm sure you're skin could use some purple marks."

Neji growled before Kadato started to kiss his neck. "I can't wait to have you under me."

"Don't do this." Neji said.

"Or what?" He reached up rubbing his hand against Neji's naked leg. He clenched his fist, biting his lip as Kadato grabbed hold of his crotch.

"Kadato." Neji turned around to see his father. "It's time."

XXX

The party was a hit and Tamaki was looking for Neji all over the place. He spotted Haruhi and Kyoya who were posing as a couple. He had to admit. Haruhi looked great in the dress she was wearing. But there was no time for that. He had to save Neji.

"I would like you all to settle down." Tamaki turned to Kuma who was standing on the stairs. "Please gather round to the marriage of my son and the most beautiful creator around." He held out his hand before Kadato came out with Neji. He was more like dragging him down the stairs.

Tamaki nodded to Kyoya who nodded to the others. Tamaki took a deep breath before pulling on a mask before swallowing. He only had one shot at this. He made sure Mori and Hunny was in place before he put on some gloves and went into his jacket. He pulled out a gun before aiming for the roof. Looking away he shot into the air before running off.

Everyone in the crowed started to panic running around all over the place. Kadato of course grabbed Neji and ran towards the back. Tamaki took off his mask and ran after them. He was not going to let Kadato get away.

XXX

"Come on." Kadato said.

Neji tried to pull away but Kadato grip was strong. They were out of the house and into the garden when Neji hit Kadato. He began to run but Kadato grabbed him around the waist. He was pulled up off his feet. "LET ME GO!"

"Kadato!"Neji stopped to see Tamaki was standing there.

"T-Tamaki." Neji said.

Kadato held him in front of him pulling out a knife and holding it to Neji's neck. "Come on Tamaki. I dare you."

Tamaki held out a gun pointing it towards them. "Do you think you have to balls to do something like that."

"Do you want to try me?" Tamaki asked. "Just let him go."

"Why?" He started to move the knife over Neji's neck. A trail of blood started to come out. Neji never took his eyes off of Tamaki.

"You…you can do this Tamaki. You can do anything. I believe in you."

Tamaki looked at him before holding out his gun and finally shooting. Neji closed his eyes before the grip around his waist gave up. He went forward before he ran into Tamaki's arm. Tamaki dropped the gun wrapping his arms around Neji.

"I-I thought I lost you." Tamaki said.

Neji held on to him tightly. He never wanted to let go.

XXX

Kyoya put down the newspaper. "Kuma was arrested for drugs and slavery."

"That's good." Hikaru said.

They all agreed. Neji sat down next to Tamaki. "Are you ok?"

Tamaki smiled at him kissing him on the forehead. "I'm fine. I'm just glad that you are ok."

Neji smiled before grabbing Tamaki's hand. "You were there for me. You saved me. You're my angel and I love you."

Tamaki kissed him on the lips. "I love you too."

XOXOXOX

Much longer then I thought it would but I hope you guys enjoy. Please read and review. I would enjoy that.


	20. Chapter 20

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 20 XXX**_

Tamaki gave a pleasant sigh as he looked at the beautiful blooming blossoms of the cheery blossom trees. "Beautiful isn't it."

"Spring came so early this year." Neji said from his seat at the window."I'm happy that it has."

"Yep. Spring break is so close and then it's just smooth sailing till the summer time." The twins said.

Neji smiled at them before Tamaki pulled him into a tight hug. "To think in no time soon we won't be going to school together."

"Don't remind me."

"We have things to discuss Tamaki. "Kyoya said. "Don't forget about the host spring car wash."

Tamaki stood letting Neji go and nodding. "You're right. We have to get planning."

"What are you planning for?" Neji asked.

"Since spring has sprung so early. I thought we might have a host car wash."

"Make big money." Kaoru said. "All of us in our bathing suits washing fans cars."

"Sounds fun." Neji said.

Tamaki nodded before pulling out a calendar. " It will be held Sunday."

They all nodded. Kyoya handed Tamaki a paper. "Make sure you reserve the parking lot Sunday."

"But of course." Tamaki gave him a smile.

XXX

When he met up with the host he saw that they were just standing at the entrance of the parking lots." Hey what's up?" Neji asked.

"That." Haruhi pointed towards the parking lot. Neji looked to see that there were already people washing cars. It wasn't just anyone it was the Zuka Club. They seemed to have more members and were in fact washing peoples cars.

"I don't get it." Neji said. "I thought we had the parking lot."

Tamaki clenched his fist dropping the bucket in his hand before he stomped his way inside. They all followed.

Tamaki walked up right to the front table where Benio, Chizuru, and Hinako were sitting. "Oh look. It's the good o' host club." Chizuru said.

Tamaki slammed his hand on the table. "Benio! We reserved the parking lot for our car wash."

"No." Benio said holding up a clip board. "Not by the schedule. It was free and we took it."

Tamaki snatched the clipboard from her staring at the paper. The twins went on either shoulder of him. "You forgot to turn in the form to reserve the parking lot didn't you."

As Tamaki began to steam Neji blinked as arms wrapped around his shoulder and on his head. Benio held him against her. "My lovely Neji-kun. You do not deserve to be forced into such charity work."

Charity work?" Neji asked looking up to her. "What charity work do I do?"

"Why dating Tamaki of course."

Neji shook his head as Tamaki tried to attack Benio but was held back by the twins. "Can't we share?" Neji asked looking at her. "We take one half and you take the other."

"But we turned in the right forms and we got to have the parking lot all to ourselves." Chizuru said.

"Do you think that's fair?" Hinako asked.

Neji shook his head. "I guess not but it would be a nice thing to do. For a fellow high school club member."

The three of them got together talking before turning to the host club. "Fine we can share but you and Haruhi have to wear these."

Chizuru and Hinako wheeled out a cart with girls bathing suits on them. Neji blushed."B-but I'm not a girl."

"Come now Neji you must." Hikaru said.

"It's the only way. "Kaoru said.

"The only way. "They both said pushing the two of them towards the school.

XXX

Once the host got it set up that you could pull your car to the host club's car wash or the Zuka club's Tamaki turned to see Neji and Haruhi coming over to them.

Haruhi was wearing a pink two piece that had a ruffled top. She sighed crossing her arms over her stomach. "I swear you guys think the same."

Neji was wearing a lime green top and a lime green bottom but they were covered up by Haruhi's white shorts. The twins were pouting in the back ground. "Must you wear the shorts."

"Cute." Benio said. "The way the two of you are suppose to dress."

She bit her lip before pulling Neji's hair out of its ponytail. "Perfect."

"Alright." Tamaki said pushing her away. "You stay on your side and we will stay on ours."

"Deal."

With a ringing of a bell they all turned to see a car pull up. A glint filled Tamaki's and Benio's eyes as they ran forward straight to the car. The clubs watched as the two of them argued and even tried to pull the guy's car over to their side.

Neji sighed. "We have to do this another way."

XXX

"So every other car will be ours." Kyoya said.

"Fine." Benio said.

"But what about this car?" Satoshi asked.

"We should have it." Tamaki said.

"Haven't you heard of ladies first?" Hinako asked.

"You two can play rock paper scissors." Neji said.

Tamaki and Benio looked at each other before holding out their hands.

"Rock."

"Paper."

"Scissors!"

They both threw out their hand. Benio had rock. Tamaki had paper. He was even surprised that he won and when it finally settled in he was jumping for joy. It was a few minutes before he got himself together before he cleared his throat and snapped his fingers. "Bring it over here guys."

The twins stood in attention. "Sir yes sir!"

They all went to their stations before Neji sighed and followed the host.

"It's good to see a loser win at something for once." Benio said as they walked away.

Neji turned to look to see the Zuka Club laughing. He gave Benio a look and she put her hands up walking away. Neji turned to Tamaki to see that he looked upset. Neji went up to him putting his hand on his arm.

"Hey are you ok?"

Tamaki looked at him smiling. "Yeah I'm fine. Come on let's get you wet."

"What!" Tamaki picked him up and carried him off over his shoulder.

XXX

The next day Neji and Tamaki were walking to school. It was a beautiful day and Neji had got Tamaki to finally walk with him to school. "This is a nice day." Tamaki said.

Neji smiled at him. "Yeah."

Tamaki smiled down at him before clenching his fist. "Yesterday was great don't you think. The car wash did really well and we even got some new clients."

"What are you going to do with the money?" Neji asked.

Tamaki shrugged. "We donate it to the school so it can get more stuff or we just use it for ourselves to buy the things we need like cloths, tea, new china, and decorations. "

Neji blinked. "Don't you guys pay for that on your own?"

"Yeah but why waist are own money."

Neji sighed shaking his head before Tamaki started to pull him off the sidewalk. He looked at Tamaki to see that they were heading into the woods." Where are we going?"

"It's a short cut." Tamaki assured. "Come on I know the way."

Neji just shrugged taking Tamaki's hand, letting him lead the way. "How did you find this way to school?"

"When I was rushing to school one day I thought cutting through the woods would get me there faster. It did. I only get there if I really need to."

"But why are we taking it now. We left my house pretty early. We would of gotten to school earlier than anyone else."

"But this time we will get there even faster than we would of if we went the long way and we can try out Kakashi's favorite armchair."

Neji blushed rolling his eyes. "He won't like that."

"That's the point."

Neji smiled hurrying his steps to the same pace as Tamaki.

XXX

Neji pulled Tamaki's hand, pulling him to a stop. "Tamaki we've been walking for some time now."

"Yeah I know." Tamaki said started to walk again but Neji stopped him again.

"Is it possible that we are lost?" Neji crossed his arms over his chest.

Tamaki looked at him before he started to laugh out loud. He walked up to Neji putting his hands on his shoulder. "Look at me Neji. I know the way we are going and I'm for sure that we are not lost."

Neji looked at him before nodding. "Ok if you say so."

Tamaki smiled before looking down and picking up a flower. He put it behind Neji's ear kissing him on the lips. "Trust me."

"I do." Neji said.

Tamaki smiled kissing him again before grabbing his hand and leading him off again. Neji looked up to see that he couldn't see the sun but it was still nice outside. He wrapped his arm around Tamaki putting his head on his shoulder and enjoying the walk.

XXX

It was weird. Neji had been known for being late be it by over sleeping or in some type of danger that kept him from going to school, it was another thing that Tamaki to be late. "I wouldn't worry." Kyoya said.

"Why not?" Haruhi asked looking at him. They were having tea together during a break that they both shared.

"Speaking of how sexual active the two are they might just be having sex at some point and not have seen the time."

The fact that he said it with such a straight face made Haruhi blush even harder. She cleared her throat playing with her tea cup not wanting to stay on the subject any more. "Don't you think Neji would know what time it is. He doesn't like to miss school if he can help it."

Kyoya nodded. "True. I'm sure they will be along shortly." He put down his tea cup and looked at her crossing his legs. "I can wait as long as you can."

Haruhi looked at him blushing and looking away. "I…don't see how it can be easy on you."

"It's not but Tamaki is my best friend so I have a lot of patients."

Haruhi smiled leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. "Thank you."

XXX

Neji leaned against a tree as Tamaki stopped walking to tie his shoe. They were taking a break and he was happy about that. They seemed to be walking for hours." What time is it?"

Tamaki looked at him before pulling out his phone. His eyes widen at the time. School was almost over. It would only be a few more minutes till it was school was over. He even looked at all the missed calls he got. His father, his mom, the twins, and Kyoya. He bit his lip looking at Neji. "It's seven o' three."

Neji looked at him shocked before shaking his head. "Wow…I thought we were walking much longer." He shook his head. "Well it seems I can't tell time."

Tamaki laughed awkwardly before turning away. "I'm going to go pee."

Neji nodded watching Tamaki walk away. He stood up putting his hair up into a ponytail before his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and his eyes widen. Hinata was calling him. He pressed the answer button putting it to his ear.

"Hello?"

He waited before his phone cut off. He looked at his phone to see that he didn't have service. He looked at the time and all the miss called. School was nearly over and everyone was calling him. He looked up when Tamaki came back.

"Ready to go?"

"Tamaki what the hell." Neji walked up to him. He showed him a phone. "It isn't seven o'clock. It's not even eight. School is over. We missed school and people have been calling us. Why did you lie to me?"

"I-I didn't lie."

"But we're lost."

"We aren't." Tamaki said. "I-I know the way."

Neji looked at him before Tamaki sighed. "Tamaki…"

Tamaki swallowed before looking away. "Yeah we are lost.".

Neji looked at him before walking past him.

"Come on Neji."

"Shut up Tamaki."

"Neji I'm sorry."

"You lied to me." Neji said looking at him. "What purpose did you have for lying?"

Tamaki looked down stop walking as Neji turned to continue. "I didn't want you to think that I'm an idiot."

Neji stopped to look at Tamaki. "What?"

Tamaki sighed. "It's not anything that I'm an airhead and I know that myself but…Being around you I don't like seeming like the stupid boyfriend that can't protect you."

Neji looked at him before going over to him. "Tamaki. I don't think you're an idiot."

"How can you not?" Tamaki asked. "I got us lost. I was too stupid to tell you ahead that we were lost. Too stupid to know when your suffering and when you're in pain."

"Tamaki stop it. That's my fault. I-I don't like to show you that I'm in pain. I think I can do it myself. I don't want you to get hurt." He pulled Tamaki to his feet. "I don't think you are an idiot and I never will. "

Tamaki looked at him as Neji kissed him on his lips. "Let's get out of here."

Tamaki nodded grabbing his hand. "Yeah."

XXX

It was starting to get dark and surprisingly cold. They stopped, finding a tree that had a big enough hole for the two of them to enter into. They sat down just in time to see that it was beginning to rain.

Tamaki sat back letting Neji lean against him. "How are you?"

"Cold." Neji said.

Pulling off his blazer and putting it over Neji's shoulders. "I'm really sorry."

"It's ok." Neji said. "I'm just happy to have you here with me."

Tamaki gave him a small smile but Neji knew it was fake. "Tamaki. If anyone is stupid it's me."

"What?"

"I get myself into so much trouble and it's my fault. I try to help everyone and I don't see the danger in people as I should. I get myself and sometimes other into situations that they should be in…like you and Kadato."

Tamaki tensed up and looked away. Neji got closer kissing him on the neck." Everyone has their flaws. We are only human."

"Right." Tamaki said. "I'm an airhead."

Neji smiled. "I naïve but that means we are just perfect for each other."

Tamaki and Neji kissed each other on the lips. Tamaki pulled him onto his lap letting him fall asleep. As the rain began to fall harder Tamaki began to doze off. Before he could full cloths his eyes there was a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his phone from his blazer seeing that his phone as about to die but Kyoya was calling him. He pressed answer putting it to his ear.

"Hello. Kyoya listen my phone is about to die and I'm lost in the woods. I don't know where but we are in a tree and it raining really hard."

"Can you give me anything else?"

"No. I can't. It's freezing cold…and the floor is really wet."

"Tamaki it's raining."

"I-I know but even in tree. It feels like it's pouring in." Suddenly a thought came to him. "The river. We are by the river!"

He got no answer and he looked at his now dead phone. He closed his eyes thinking about things that were near the river. He knew a small town outside of Bunkyo that was just outside of the woods. He began to stand up waking Neji in the process. "T-Tamaki?"

"I know where we are."

He let Neji go and he put the blazer over Neji's head. He buttoned it up and he stepped out to the rain. He got down on one knee looking back at Neji. "Come on get on. I don't want you to get hurt."

Neji looked at him before putting his arms around Tamaki's neck and lifting him up onto his back. He started to run towards the river that was slowly over flowing. Tamaki stood on a rock and looked over the horizon to see that there was in fact a town. With a smile he went to the edge of the river and slowly got in.

With one foot in a shiver ran up to him. "Ok Neji it's really cold."

"I'll be ok." Neji said in his ear.

Tamaki nodded stepping into the water. It was almost chest deep and Neji was shivering against him. He slowly started to walk through the water. He continued to walk before he hit a deep spot. With a gasp they both fell in.

The water was to dark to see but Tamaki turned to grab onto Neji's waist pulling him close. He pulled them both up till their heads were out. The river was started to carry them off.

"Neji are you ok?"

Neji nodded holding onto Tamaki's neck. When he got close enough to the bank that he grabbed onto the root of a tree. With one hand still wrapped around Neji's waist he used the other hand to pull them both up.

He got them to the bank, pulling his torso up. He helped Neji up the bank before pulling himself up. Tamaki laid down on his back to catch his breath. The rain hitting his face he opened his eyes when Neji got in front of his face. "We are almost there."

Tamaki nodded standing up grabbing Neji's hand. They walked together towards the town before made it to a hill. They only had to go down this hill and they would be in town. "You did it Tamaki." Neji said putting his arms around Tamaki. "You saved us."

Tamaki smiled kissing Neji's forehead. "Let's go."

He started to walk down the hill before suddenly he hit a wet spot. He threw his hands back grabbing onto the first thing that he could grab trying to stop him from falling.

His hand clenched onto his blazer over Neji's head but he still slipped. The blazer came off but he wasn't just holding his blazer.

"OW!" Neji yelled as Tamaki yanked out some of his hair. He stepped back holding the back of his hair. He didn't pull enough to make it noticeable. He looked down to see that Tamaki was at the end of the hill with dizzy eyes. "T-Tamaki!"

XXX

Tamaki sat up quickly look around the room he was in. He was in a log cabin it looked like. The smell of the outdoors were all around him. He looked around before the door opened. It sound like a group of girls were out there. He looked to see that Neji was backing in. He was wearing shorts and a tucked in red plaid shirt. He looked like he was going camping.

"Really it's fine. I can take care of him."

"Aw come on."

"Lets us help you!"

"Bye ladies." He shut the door and sighed turning around to see Tamaki was up. "Your awake."

"Where are we?"

"It's a log cabin." Neji said putting down a tray of food. "It's that town that you knew about. It's pretty old and not really modern but they do have a phone. I called everyone. I think they should be here soon."

Tamaki nodded before looking around. "How did we get here? I don't remember talking to anyone."

"Well you were out cold so I'm sure you weren't. You fell down the hill and got knocked out." He rubbed his hair. "You took some of my hair with you."

Tamaki looked at him shocked grabbing Neji's head to see that some of his hair in the back was short. "I had to cut it a little."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You saved us hair is hair. "He saddled Tamaki's waist and kissed him on the lips.

"I saved us."

Neji smiled nodding. "Yes. You did. I owe you my life."

Tamaki kissed Neji on the lips. "You don't have to do that."

Neji smiled kissing him on the neck. "Let me do something at least."

Tamaki closed his eyes letting Neji kiss his neck. "Well if you insist."

He put his arms around Neji moving forward and throwing Neji on his back tickling him until he was laughing before capturing his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Neji said putting his arms around Tamaki neck kissing him again.

XOXOX

Yay done. I'll try to put another one up tomorrow in hopes that I can get it out. Next week is spring break but I won't be near my computer. I'll be in Rome so I need to get a lot out so please read and review. The next one will be out soon.


	21. Chapter 21

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_A/N: I wasn't planning on doing this so soon but I have too to make sure everything I want can actually fit so some of your guys idea that you guy send me will have to wait for a while. Sorry but please enjoy this chapter._

_Chapter Warning: The beginning of the end so to say. Neji's life is going for bad to horrible in this chapter. Non-con at the end. Sorry. I've been good at avoiding it (the real part) till now. Like I wanted._

_A/N2: Sorry…just sorry. I'm back from Rome but I'm sure you guys hate me for not posting sooner. You might even hate me mores for this chapter but really I'm sorry….man I'm really sorry…._

_**XXX Chapter 21 XXX**_

Neji kissed Tamaki's temple softly. Nuzzling into the kiss Tamaki put his hand on Neji's lower back, pulling him closer against his chest. They were sitting on the host couch, having been the first two to arrive. It was a chance for them to be alone.

"How are you?" Neji whispered against Tamaki's head. His lips began to travel lower to lick and nibble over Tamaki's ear.

"Happy you are here." Tamaki said back moving his head to run his lips over Neji's. It got the response that he wanted and Neji kissed back with such passion and hunger. It had been a while since the two of them could be alone and they were dying for each other's touch.

Tamaki's hand began to find its way under Neji's blazer while Neji ran his hands behind Tamaki's neck and through his blond locks. They were dangerously hard against each other. Neji groaning into the kiss when Tamaki pushed up against him. He wanted this so much.

Shaking his head Neji pulled away panting. He opened his eyes looking at Tamaki. "We better stop. The others will be here soon."

"Just a little more." Tamaki said wrapping his arms around Neji's waist pulling him against him.

"Anyone could walk in." When he said anyone he meant the twins. He didn't want them to see him like this. They may take it hard.

Tamaki looked at him understanding where he was coming from and let him go. Once Neji was off of his lap he stood up trying to adjust his pants with his raging hard on still in play. "I'll go get the tea ready."

Neji nodded sitting down with a sigh. He closed his eyes calming his body down. Thinking of things that would bring him to a more presentable. When he opened his eyes, Tamaki was putting down a tray of tea.

"Just out of curiosity what do you think about when you want to get rid of an erection?" Tamaki asked sitting next to Neji.

Neji smiled a little. "Why? What do you think about?"

"I think about Nekozawa trying to seduce me." A shiver ran over Tamaki that made Neji chuckle.

"Mine isn't so funny." Neji said pushing some hair behind his ear. "I think about my mother and what she did to me when I tried to look for her. That's always a turn off."

Tamaki grabbed his hand kissing him on the forehead. Nothing was said between them and Neji was happy it was that way. Slowly the others started to arrive.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Hikaru said.

"Why?" Haruhi asked.

"Duh." Kaoru said. "It's the beginning of are extended spring break."

Neji cocked his head to the side. "Extended? For how long? And why is it extended?"

"It's for the rest of the month." Kyoya said adjusting his glasses. "So for about four weeks."

"Why so long?"

"The school is getting some work done." Tamaki said. "To make up for the days we will miss we just put the four weeks at the end of the school year so we'll be in school when others schools on summer break."

"That kind of sucks." Shiro said.

"I like it." Satoshi said. "That way we can be in the air condition instead of outside in the heat."

Neji nodded before biting his lip. "Shoot that means I have to talk to Orochimaru."

The twins and Tamaki looked at him from around their shoulder. "O-Orochimaru?"

Satoshi shivered. "He's so creepy."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah I know but I told him I would work for him this summer because of the damage done to his boat." He glared at the twins. "I just have to tell him there is a change of plans."

The others let it be giving their full attention to their clients.

XXX

Neji never liked going to the hospital. Hiashi was doing ok so he was able to stay home and being here when he didn't need to see him just felt so weird. He straighten out his blazer before knocking on Orochimaru's door. He heard Orochimaru tell him to enter and he slowly opened the door.

"Orochimaru-san." Neji bowed to him.

"Oh Neji-kun. What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?" Orochimaru turned to give him his full attention."

"I came here to in from you that my summer will be cut sort. They are extending my spring break by four weeks and adding the four weeks at the end of the year." Neji explained.

"I see." Orochimaru sat back in his seat. "So are you telling me you can't work for me."

Neji blinked. "N-no I can work for you. I just have to maybe start early. Like during my spring break and then come back during the summer."

The smile on Orochimaru's face sent the wrong type of shiver down Neji. It was as if he was the villain of some anime."I find that like an amazing idea."

Neji gave him a small smile. He was getting a bad feeling.

XXX

A few days after he started Neji fell into a sort of rhythm. Most of the time during his job Neji just stayed in Orochimaru's office and filed papers and answered the phone when he wasn't there. When he wasn't doing that he would sort out Orochimaru's surprisingly cluttered computer.

During his lunch break he would eat with Jiraiya and Tsunade. The two of them reminded him of Naruto and Tamaki. Loud and fun to be around. He enjoyed to see them interact with each other. He smiled looking at them. "Are you guys married?"

They both stared at him before Tsunade sighed. "Sadly."

Neji smiled. "You guys are cute together."

Jiraiya smiled at him. "So why are you working with Orochimaru?" He asked eating his rice.

"I owe him." Neji said. "It's a long story but it's ok. He's not as awful as you guys make him. He really nice and even gives me vitamin's. He's really healthy."

"We all are." Tsunade said." Comes with being a doctor."

Neji nodded before putting his lunch away and said goodbye to the two of them. He headed back to Orochimaru's office only see him leaving his room. "Ah Neji-kun would you please come help me with something."

"Oh? What is it?" Neji asked.

"I need some boxes to be put into my house. It's only a short ways away. Would you mind helping me?"

Neji shook his head. "I wouldn't mind at all."

XXX

Neji opened his eyes seeing woods and woods. He sat up stretching and yawning before blushing as he looked at Orochimaru. "I'm sorry. I fell asleep."

Orochimaru chuckled. "It's ok. I think that I find the ride to my house short when it is in fact long. We are here now."

Neji looked up at the house. It looked very pleasant with a nice with rose gardens in the front. Neji stepped out of the car smiling at green and red around him. "This is nice."

"My husband wanted to live far from people. He loves the outdoors."

Neji smiled at that before they began to help Orochimaru put the boxes into his house. Once all the boxes were in Orochimaru gave Neji some ice tea before showing him around the house. Neji blinked at one room that had a wall that was just a screen.

"What's this?" Neji asked.

"This is my room where I do my own work. An experiment that I am trying to get together."

"What type? If you don't mind me asking?" Neji turned to him.

Orochimaru shook his head stepping into the room flipping the switch. The screen turned on and what looked like data of a human. It was of their skeleton, and other information about his blood type.

"My experiment is to make a male…pregnant."

Neji turned to him in shocked. "W-what?"

"I've come close. It is hard to get done. Seeing I need human test subjects that are just perfect."

"What makes someone perfect enough to be a test subject?"

"Well. They must have blood type O and be a certain height and weight from the beginning. Must be of perfect physical health without illnesses and allergies."

Neji let what Orochimaru was saying to him as he stared at the screen. It was going over what would be accomplishment and what it would do to the body.

"There is only one flaw that they can have."

"What is it?" Neji turned to look at him. "Ahhh!"

Neji fell to his knees before falling face fist onto the floor. Orochimaru pressed the charge on his tazer again before putting it away. "He's too trusting."

XXX

Tamaki looked at Tsunade and Jiraiya. The hospital was in a busy state. "What is going on?"

"Ok don't panic." Jiraiya said.

"What's wrong?" He looked around. "Where is Neji?"

"I can't find him anywhere?" They turned to look at Orochimaru. "I can't seem to find him."

Tamaki looked at the three of them not sure what to do. "Well, look some more!" He started to run around looking for Neji. He tried his phone only to hear it ringing. He found in the hall and it made his heart cringe. Something was wrong.

XXX

Neji opened his eyes to look at a very bright light on top of him. He squinted his eyes trying to turn his head away from the light. It was then that he noticed that his mouth was open. He tried to close it but found that it was wired open. His tongue tied down.

He tried to move his arms up but found that they were strapped down. He lifted his head looking around. He was strapped down to what looked like a dentist chair. He tried to struggle before a hand was rested on his shoulder.

"Glad to see you up." Neji turned to see that Orochimaru was over his shoulder. He tried to struggle harder before looking as the lights turned on. "I'm glad that you didn't get hurt."

The door opened and Neji looked as a man came in. "This is Kabuto. My husband and my first test subject."

Neji looked at the two of them trying to struggle out of the chair. "It's ok." Orochimaru said. "You are going to be a part of something big. We just have to make sure you are perfect enough and I find out that your wisdom teeth are still in."

Neji's eyes widen as he tried to get away. He knew where this was going. Orochimaru pulled out a needle and Neji screamed. He turned his head away as Orochimaru tried to get close. He was at tears when it began to enter his mouth.

"I think he wants to do it without the needle." Kabuto said.

Orochimaru pulled away and Neji swallowed. "Really?" Orochimaru asked. "Would you rather me pull it out without numbing you."

Neji stared at Orochimaru before tears feel from his eyes. He nodded and Orochimaru smiled. "I see."

Neji swallowed feeling the metal on his tongue. It was frightening to think that this was happening but it became reality when he felt the pressure of the metal tweezers on his teeth. He clenched his fist in pain before screaming as the first tooth was out.

Blood filled his mouth but Kabuto was there to suck out the blood before it got too much. He closed his eyes fainting because of the throbbing pain.

"He's out." Kabuto said pulling back the air tube.

"I didn't expect him to last after that. Give it to him." Orochimaru said.

Kabuto pulled out the needle and put it into his mouth. He injected it into both ends of Neji's jaws and on the roof of his mouth at both ends. When he was done he pulled it out looking at Neji. "If he's so perfect he wouldn't have these damn teeth anyway."

"You pulled yours out yourself." Orochimaru said looking at Neji before pulling another one. "Does that make you perfect."

Kabuto didn't answer and waited for Orochimaru to finish. When all four of his wisdom teeth were out he took out the metal lock that kept his mouth open. He put it to the side and closing Neji's mouth gingerly before wrapping a cloth around his head with ice on either side of his jaws.

"Let him rest. We will continue when he heals." Orochimaru said taking off his gloves and looking at Neji's teeth. He smiled at them rubbing them in his hands before walking out. Kabuto turned off the light looking back at Neji. He growled to himself before leaving the room.

XXX

Neji woke up in pain. Pain that throbbed through his head making him turn his head to the side. That made him hurt even more. His face felt swollen and he opened his eyes remembering where he was.

He began to pull at the restrains trying to move his legs as well. He was panicking, tears running down his face as he thought about what had happen here. Now he could smell blood and the throbbing became clear to be his jaw and his teeth. He opened his mouth a little to run his tongue over his missing teeth.

Tears fell from his eyes and he laid there crying what seemed like forever before lights turned on. He flinched before someone got into his light. "Good morning dear."

Neji opened his eyes to see Orochimaru in front of him. He had half hope that it was a dream. He had begged and pleaded to everything in existence that it was a dream. But the smirk on Orochimaru's face.

"Don't cry." Orochimaru ran his thumb under Neji's eye collecting the tear before bringing it to his ear. "It's over. You won't fill anything soon enough."

Neji started to struggle again fearing the worse. If Orochimaru was some weirdo who just collected teeth of boys who didn't get rid of their wisdom teeth. He was shaking to death and he began to whimper.

Orochimaru shh's him by rubbing his head. Neji flinched turning his head away. He didn't care that it hurt him to move his head. He didn't want to look at Orochimaru anymore. "Don't you want to bring life. I'm sure Tamaki would love you till the end of your life if you could."

A strange pang hit him at his heart. He was torn between believing Orochimaru for saying that. He closed his eyes deciding to try and not listen to him anymore.

"Fine."

It was silent for a while before classical music began to play. Neji opened his eyes to see that Orochimaru was by a table. He had an iHome playing light classical music as he did something that Neji could see.

"D-don't d-do this."Neji trying his best to voice it out but his jaw was aching.

"Come now Neji. This is the best for all of mankind. To achieve such a goal has only been done in movies. Don't you want to be known for something?"

Neji whimpered. He felt tears coming on again. Orochimaru looked at the time. "I'm afraid that I might not be able to wait till your face heals. I would like to see if you are right as soon as possible."

He went across the room to what looked like an intercom. "Kabuto we will be starting soon."

Neji started to struggle again trying to get out as Orochimaru came to his side. He rested a hand on his shoulder before untying the cloth around Neji's head. He grabbed a face mask putting it over Neji's face. "I will let you sleep."

Neji moved his face back and forth trying to get away but slowly his eyes started to get heavy. He was getting sleepy and he was trying to fight it with all his might. He reached out for Orochimaru but failed to even touch him. It wasn't long before he was gone.

Kabuto came along shortly. He was dressed for surgery and walked right up to Orochimaru. "Don't you think it's too soon?"

"We have a time limit." Orochimaru said. "It's best to find out if he can do it then to wait too long to get rid of him."

Kabuto looked at Orochimaru before nodding. He got everything out for Orochimaru making sure he had everything he needed. This wasn't a simple job. They would be helping what Orochimaru had already been doing over the days Neji had been working for him.

Slowly a uterus like organ was forming inside of Neji right where it need to be. The vitamins Orochimaru were just that but one was a special drug that Kabuto created to create a womb. It was of his own design and creation. It was perfect in every way but had to be bonded with the perfect person. It also had to be connected properly to the right places in order to really work. It was a tricky job to do if you didn't have steady hands know where to put the ends of the growing womb.

If someone was to survive being cut open and having their organs moved aside for almost a new one they would be sewn up neatly before giving time to rest where they would be watched to see if they could handle having the organ inside of them.

For some it was painful. It put too much pressure on the other organs and caused it to be too much on the heart that would be literally pushed up towards the throat. If they were able to survive that it almost smooth sailing.

Kabuto blinked realizing that he had almost completely zoned out he looked at Orochimaru before his eyes dropped to Orochimaru finishing up. He was closing up Neji in such perfection it would most likely not leave a mark at all.

"Not it's time to wait." Orochimaru said pulling off his gloves. He pulled out a needle injecting it into Neji's arm. Kabuto watched slowly as Neji fell into a medical coma. He then turned to look at Orochimaru. "Shall we go for dinner."

XXX

While Neji had been missing before but Tamaki never felt this bad. He had a very bad feeling that if he didn't find Neji soon something really bad would happen to him. Him and the host were interviewing everyone at the hospital before Kyoya pulled him to the front desk. He showed him a security camera of what happen that day.

"He got in a car with Orochimaru." Kyoya said pointing out to the screen where Neji was walking and talking with Orochimaru.

"Yes he was." Tamaki jumped to look at Orochimaru who was standing on the other side of the front desk. "I asked Neji-kun to help me get some stuff into my house. We then came back un-harmed."

They looked at the screen to see that Orochimaru was right. On camera there was Neji and Orochimaru coming back to the hospital. He got closer to the screen before letting his hair fall. He sat down at the nearest chair letting his hands go through his hair. He pulled at it before slamming his hands on the table.

"I failed again." Kyoya saw that Tamaki was shaking. "What kind of man am I…I can't even protect Neji. He's always getting hurt and I can never do anything about it. I don't even know where he could even be."

Kyoya reached out to take Tamaki's shoulder but he suddenly stood and left. Kyoya watched him before looking at Orochimaru who had still been standing there. "Sometimes you can't protect the ones you love. "Orochimaru said. "People come into your lives so fast…and they leave just as fast. It's terrible."

He shook his head walking away. Kyoya watched him go before he turned to the video. He took it out taking the tape with him. He was for sure Tamaki would want to see this again.

XXX

He felt so tired. Something felt like it was pressing against his stomach in a weird way. He rubbed his hand over his stomach. He ran his hand what felt like a scar. When he sat up he had the sudden urge to vomit. He didn't try to hold it in when he leaned over the bed he was laying on throwing up on the floor. His hair was pulled back, braided down his back.

It hurt to vomit, hurt to breath. It was clear to him suddenly that all of his organs felt so pressured. He wrapped his arms around his sides laying down on his side. It hurt to just lay there.

Curling up into a ball Neji squeezed his eyes shut. He clenched his jaw, his teeth grinding against each other in such pain. It felt like it was in his lower stomach. Tears fell from his eyes. He was in so much pain that he didn't notice the door open.

Orochimaru walked inside to see that Neji was up. While he had thrown up on the floor, which made Orochimaru cringe he had in fact survived the surgery and was having an effect that none of the other test subjects had gone through. Cramps. Neji was having period cramps.

"You have to lay on your back." Orochimaru said. "You might pull your stitches."

Neji seemed not to hear him. He turned on his other side now holding his stomach again. Orochimaru went to the intercom calling Kabuto down to clean Neji's vomit. When that was done he pulled out his notebook writing down this new discovery.

Period. With the uterus now in place Neji was facing period type symptoms. He put it away to go over to Neji. Neji opened one of his eyes to look at him finally noticing him. "Are you in pain?" Orochimaru asked.

Neji swallowed. He didn't want to answer. Orochimaru was most likely going to let him suffer and get off on seeing Neji in. When a sudden wave of pain hit him he groaned curling up into himself more.

"I can help you. Just tell me where it hurts." Orochimaru said. He sounded like he meant it.

"M-my stomach." Neji whimpered out. He turned his head when the door opened and Kabuto came in. He was holding a bucket and mop. He cleaned up Neji's vomit.

"Is that all?" Orochimaru asked writing that down.

Neji looked at him. "My back hurts."

He jumped when Orochimaru put a hand on his back. "There?"

With a slight blush Neji shook his head. "L-lower."

Orochimaru went to his lower back rubbing it slightly. It gave him some comfort that had him leaning into the touch. When he pulled away Neji sat up a hand still on his stomach. "W-what did you do to me?"

"What else hurts?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Neji asked.

Orochimaru looked at him before closing his journal. "You know what I did. Don't act stupid. It _will_ only get you killed. "

Neji glared at him before looking towards a nearby table. He reached for it grabbing a knife. "Take it out of me."

"I can't." Orochimaru said. "Even if I wanted to."

Neji looked at him before pointing it to his stomach. Kabuto stood up to stop him but Orochimaru held out his arm stopping him. "Do it. Kill yourself. I'll tell Tamaki how much of a failure he really is now. Not able to stop his boyfriend from killing himself."

The mention of Tamaki distracted him enough to move the knife off course. Doing so Orochimaru grabbed his wrist twisting it painfully behind him making him drop the knife before bending him over the bed. With his other hand he handcuffed Neji's wrist to the rail of the bed.

"Let me go!"

"But we've only started." Orochimaru said.

He put Neji's hand with the other one before he took off his lab coat. Kabuto stepped up to take it. "W-what are you doing?" Kabuto asked.

"Testing it out." Orochimaru said.

Kabuto blinked getting closer. "He hasn't had time to-"

"If he's fine enough to stand" Orochimaru hooked his thumbs under Neji's waist band of his pants. He slowly began to pull them down. "He can take this."

Neji started to struggle at once when his bare bottom was hit with the cold air of the room. He looked back to see that Orochimaru was pulling down his pants and rubbing his growing hard on.

"Understand this Neji." Orochimaru started. "You won't just be helping mankind. You will be helping me get the son that I've always wanted. The son that was taken from me before I had a chance to even watch grow. You will help me get back Akira."

Neji's swallowed hard as Orochimaru put the tip of his erection at his entrance. By the size he knew it was going to hurt. Trying to calm himself was out of the question. He couldn't even stop himself from shaking.

Seemed like it was impossible slow as Orochimaru slowly entered him. He twisted his wrist gripping on the chains. His eyes widen at the thickness as Orochimaru pushed deeper before Neji could feel his legs against him.

Orochimaru leaned over him. "Why so quiet? Let me hear that voice of yours."

Without warning Orochimaru pulled his hips back, pulling all the way out till only the tip was in before snapping back inside of Neji. That made Neji cry out. The pain of the sudden thrust of his not prepared entrance brought tears to his eyes. It burned like never before.

He let his head fall between his arms as Orochimaru continued to thrust at him. He was trying to keep his mouth shut but with Orochimaru's powerful thrust and the thickness and length of his cock his mouth stayed open. His voice ringing out in the room.

The tightness, the warmth, Orochimaru was in heaven. Neji really was perfect. He reached up grabbing onto Neji's hair pulling his head back. He wanted to hear him. Wanted to hear how Neji sounded when he thrust inside of him with such great force.

Kabuto was frozen. Orochimaru never thrust inside of him like that. Their thrust were always slow while now Orochimaru was thrusting inside of Neji with such great force the bed moved along with them. The mix cries of pain and pleasure of Neji hit him in the heart. He didn't like it. He hated the fact that Neji was here. He wished death upon the Hyuga boy and he turned to leave the room, not able to watch anymore.

It seems like they had been doing this for hours, for Neji anyway. His wrist were bleeding and he knew that his abused entrance was as well. He tried to let his body drift into paradise but he couldn't. Too much. It was too much.

He gasped out when Orochimaru suddenly stop and pulled out of him. Neji's legs gave way and he was left there to hang by his arms. He tried to catch his breath before he was lifted up onto the bed.

Orochimaru thrust into him again keeping up the pace that he had done before not giving in and not giving Neji any time to breath. He was so close and the way Neji was gasping and crying out was driving him crazy.

Neji let go of the chain for what seemed like forever. He clenched his fist instead digging his nails into his palm. Orochimaru was there. Hitting his prostate that seemed to be more sensitive than before. That alone not only got him hard but also got him ready to shoot his load. He bit on the sheets letting them get soaked by his tears. He was hard…from this.

Orochimaru stopped again going deep inside of Neji before going fast and stopping deep pressing right up against Neji's prostate making him see stars. They were both so close that it was too much. With one more thrust Neji threw his head back and came.

He tighten up around Orochimaru who began to thrust hard and fast. It didn't take him long to end emptying his load inside of Neji.

Neji was shaking feeling what felt like he was being flooded with Orochimaru's seeds. His seeds. His sperm. The thought of them swimming inside of him making his eyes roll back. He left himself faint.

Orochimaru pulled out of Neji, some of his seeds dripping out along with blood. He cleaned up his cock with a cloth before checking to see that he had really damaged the Hyuga. He knew now that he went so rough that it would be a while till he could take Neji again. It would give him enough time to watch and see Neji react to everything.

Neji had been through a lot in his life. He wanted to know how long it would take for the boy to really break under him and then want to carry his future children. With a smirk on his face Orochimaru un-hooked Neji from his chains, dressing him again before leaving the room. Pleased with his work.

XOXOXOX

Sorry it's later then I thought it was suppose to be. Forgive me and please enjoy. Sorry to say also that I have to leave you with this. Please review about your thoughts about where this may be going. M-preg.


	22. Chapter 22

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_Chapter warning: Non-con and non-con with a dog. Please I'm sorry if this bothers you. You can skip and message me so I can tell you what happen if you really would rather not read it. I'm happy to do so. Anyway here you go._

_**XXX Chapter 22 XXX**_

Kabuto hated it. Day in and day out Orochimaru would go lay with Neji. Finding him downstairs in the ice cold cellar with that boy made his blood boil. He stood there and watched as Orochimaru thrust so hard, so deep into the boy till he would bleed and lose his voice from screaming so long.

"AHH!" Neji's wrist were bleeding as he clenched his fist. He was sitting on Orochimaru's lap, with him buried deep balls deep inside of him when Kabuto entered. "Orochimaru." Kabuto said greeting him.

Orochimaru looked around Neji running his hands up the claw marks that he had dragged down the boys back. From the look he seemed to be out of it. He was shivering but staring out into space. "How is everything looking?"

"If it works then Neji should be pregnant by now." Kabuto said looking away as Orochimaru removed himself from under Neji.

Neji's arms were over his head as his knees were on the examination table. His head rested against his arm as he rested there. Kabuto never wanted to hit something more than Neji. Even when the marks, the blood, the scratches, Neji looked damn near perfect.

"Kabuto." He turned to look at Orochimaru who was smirking at him. He went over to Neji rubbing his hand over his bottom. When they touched Neji jumped turning hateful eyes on Orochimaru. "Those eyes, this body, everything about him is perfect."

"Yes well…"Kabuto cleared his throat. "Our son will be perfect."

Orochimaru grabbed Neji's chin making him look at him. "Don't you think as well."

Neji clenched his jaw not saying anything. He looked away not meeting Orochimaru's eyes. He felt so weak and tired. A shiver running over him from the cold air. He didn't want to give up hope. He wasn't even sure what day it was all he knew was pain.

Neji looked to see that Kabuto was staring at his very faint scar. It was healing nicely as Orochimaru pointed out every time he saw it. He shivered at the thought of thinking about it again.

"Are you sure no one is on our tail?" Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru gave him a smile. "Do you not trust me?" He grabbed Kabuto's hand kissing it. "I promised you a child and I will give you a child."

Kabuto looked at him before they kissed. Neji turned his head away looking up at his shackles. His wrist were bleeding and running down his arm. If he waited till they left he could possible find a way out of here.

He looked back when Orochimaru grabbed his chin. His other hand grabbed at his ass running his fingers between his cheeks and over his entrance. A small blush ran over Neji's face from the sensation and he wished he could control the heat rushing up his face. He glared at Orochimaru.

"Still so much fight. I wander how long till you finally break."He let go of his chin and began to laugh. It will only be a matter of time. I'm sure of it."

Neji looked away as Orochimaru walked out. His eyes locked on with Kabuto who was glaring at him before he followed Orochimaru out. He waited for a few seconds before he began to try and pull his hands out of his shackles.

XXX

Tamaki spent most of his time at the hospital passing out flyers with Neji's picture on it. When he was out of flyers he would go to the Hyuga house hold to check on Hinata, Hiashi, and Hanabi. They weren't doing well.

Hinata and Tamaki looked in Hiashi room. Nurses and doctors were in the process of helping Hiashi move out of the house and back into the hospital. Hinata shook her head. "Since Neji's disappeared…fathers health has declined in the worse way possible."

Tamaki closed his eyes turning his head away. He felt so guilty. Once again he had failed at not only protecting Neji and not getting him in the predicament he was in now but he also failed at getting any leads on what happen to him.

Hinata grabbed his hand making him look at her. She was crying and it broke his heart. "Please find Neji. I'm…I'm so worried I don't know what to do."

Tamaki grabbed her hand. "Hinata. I will find him. I won't let anything happen to him or to you guys. I will find Neji and I will bring him back safely."

Hinata looked at him nodding her head before she put her head to his chest. Tamaki put his arms around her letting her cry on his chest. He felt like crying as well. How was he suppose to find someone that he didn't even know where to start looking for them?

He tighten his grip onto Hinata as tears started to slowly fall from his eyes. "I'll find you Neji. I promise."

XXX

Sweet relief was all Neji could think off when he got his right arm out. It was covered in blood and felt numb. He clenched and unclenched his fist before slipping out his other arm. He sat down on the table and let his arms against his thighs.

He slowly got to his feet. The cold felt good on his feet but his knees were weak. He almost fell if he didn't lean against the examination table. He stood up walking up the door. His eyes widen when he saw that it wasn't unlocked.

He opened it slowly check down the hall. It felt unbelievable cold in the hall and it was as if was an ice box. He shivered as he covered himself up with his hand before he ran down the hall. It was long and empty. Everything seemed to be made of metal and cold to the touch. He was starting the think that he was no longer in Orochimaru's house.

The longer he ran he made it to a door. He pushed it opened only to be blinded by the bright, spring sun. He covered his eyes feeling the warm sun over his cold body. He fell to his knees letting out a breath. The grass felt good against his skin and he couldn't help but laugh. He had made it out and it was easier than he ever thought possible.

He didn't stay on the ground for long before he got to his feet and began to run again. He didn't know what direction he was running but he did now that he was running in the warm sun in ever alive woods that were behind Orochimaru's house.

With adrenaline pumping he didn't stop running. He ran though the thorn bushes and jumped over small creaks. It was a beautiful place that he would of stopped to admire at one point if he had time.

The only noise that he heard was his only heavy breathing. He was for sure that he was going to get away when he stepped on what sounded like a twig. He looked down to see that it was a rope. When he stepped on it he could hear what sound like rope against tree and he finally realized that this was a trap. Before he could react something wrapped around his foot and he was pulled to the ground. He turned over to his back right in time to see what looked like a saw fall down on top of him.

XXX

Tamaki made it back to his house a few days later. He opened the front door ignoring the dogs that ran up to him as he shut the door behind him. He rested his hand on it before turning around to see his mother and father coming out of the family room.

"Tamaki." Anne Sophie said walking up to her son. She pulled his head to her chest. "I'm sorry."

"That's enough of that." Tamaki and his mother broke apart to see Aku standing there at the stairs with Éclair. Tamaki blinked looking at the two of them.

"Grandmother." Tamaki bowed. "It's a pleasure to see you."

"The Hyuga boy is dead." Aku said.

Tamaki stood up straight looking at her shocked. "W-what?"

He looked at his parents who didn't meet his eyes. Yuzuru looked up at his son. "You didn't hear the news?"

Tamaki shook his head. "W-what news."

"They found his body." Éclair said. "Down in the woods."

Tamaki had to sit down. He put his hand against the wall finding that he couldn't breathe. He put a hand to his heart finding that it ached with every beat. Neji couldn't be dead. It was impossible…he couldn't-

His mother held him in her arms as he sat down on the floor. He couldn't hold it. He cried in her arms as his father stood beside him.

"Enough of that as well." Aku said. " We must talk about your engagement with Lady Éclair here."

That made Tamaki look up. His father shook his head. "Mother…do you have no soul. He just lost his one true love."

"And there are always more loves out there." Aku straighten up. "Now wipe those eyes. The Suoh heirs should not and will not cry for those who do not need tears. Do you understand me?"

Tamaki looked at her before standing up. "I have to go see him."

"I don't think that is a good idea." Yuzuru said. "The way they found him…"

"Headless." Éclair said while she looked at her nails. "But if you do want to see him by all means go. I won't stop you of course. Say your goodbyes."

Tamaki glared at her before walking out. He slammed the door behind him.

XXX

Kyoya knew where he could find Tamaki. He was at the morgue where Neji's body had been taken. Him and the host made it and they waited outside the door. It was clear that none of them wanted to go inside to look at Neji's body and Kyoya was sure that he didn't want them to go.

"I'll go check on Tamaki." Kyoya said. When he got no protest he opened the door and slipped in.

The room was cold and Tamaki was the only one in there. He was right next to Neji's body hovering over it. Kyoya clearly understood why he hadn't removed the sheets from over his body. The way they found him was…unspeakable.

His head was gone along with his hands and feet and all of his teeth were pulled out. There was no true way to even make sure that this was Neji's body but what was left was too close. Same blood type. Same height, same weight, the same bloodline that ran though the Hyuga family. It had to be him.

"Tamaki." Kyoya said.

"I didn't try hard enough." Tamaki said. "I could of looked for him more. I could of woke up earlier and-and got more people to look as well."

"You did all you could do."

"If I did all I could do I would of found him. " Tamaki shook his head. "I'm selfish. I should of used more money to find him. I SHOULD OF FOUND HIM!"

Tamaki fell to his knees gripping onto the sheets. "I should of found him."

Kyoya went over to him. He let Tamaki cry before he slowly removed the sheets. His head was sawed off in what looked like a clean cut right through. The right amount of force that would have been used back in the day when people were beheaded for crimes. The hands and feet were different. They were sawed off in a more violent way. It took long and were cut off by a saw that you used to cut wood with one hand. The teeth pulled out one by one.

Whoever did this did not care what he was doing yet they did it so perfectly. They didn't care that they were killing an innocent person. They did it without care.

Kyoya turned to look away when something caught his eye. He looked closer at Neji's upper torso. His eyes widen a little. "This…isn't Neji."

Tamaki seemed not to hear him because he didn't move. Kyoya pulled on some gloves and removed the sheets all together. Tamaki looked at him now. "W-what are you doing?"

Before Kyoya say anything Tamaki looked at the body. That's all it took. He turned his head away and threw up in the nearest sink. Kyoya let him throw up before he put two fingers inside of Neji's entrance. It was tighter than anyone who has had anal sex would be.

"This isn't Neji." Kyoya said.

Tamaki wiped his mouth. "W-what?"

"He doesn't have the scar of a gunshot wound and he's a virgin when it comes to anal sex." Kyoya said. "This might be a close relative of Neji like cousin."

Tamaki looked at him. "W-what?"

Kyoya sighed. "This isn't Neji."

Tamaki looked at him before it finally clicked. Neji was still alive. "Somebody still has Neji. "

"Yes." Kyoya said. "First we should find out who this is." He pulled out his phone and called his brother.

The both of them went outside where the others were waiting. "It's not Neji." Tamaki said.

"What?" The twins asked.

"H-how is it possible?" Haruhi said. "The DNA says that it's Neji's."

"Somebody might be messing with the DNA." Yasuchika said.

"Who would do that?" Satoshi asked.

"Somebody that doesn't want Neji to be found." Kyoya said.

"We will find him." Tamaki said. "I promise you that."

XXX

When Neji was found in the woods the saw like thing that fell towards him stopped just short of his neck. It almost gave him a heart attack. He stayed like that all night still afraid to move till Kabuto found him.

He was brought back to the same room where Orochimaru took him. It was rough and painful leaving him crying and ready to die. This carried on for what felt like days. They always feed him and kept him hydrated and warm. The roof to his room opened up letting in sun light from time to time.

Orochimaru pulled out of him leaving Neji in a puddle of cum and blood. He stared at the wall trying not to think of anything. Orochimaru was pushing lips on his face and chest making Neji whimper. He couldn't take anymore of this.

"He's moved on." Orochimaru said.

Neji turned to look at him. Orochimaru smirked at him before holding up a news paper. Neji looked at the headlines before the feeling that he couldn't breathe came to him. The headlines read Tonnerre heir due to marry Suoh heir.

Tamaki and Éclair…married. Orochimaru began to laugh. "You have been missing for little under a few days and he's already moved on.

"N-no." Neji started. "He-he wouldn't."

"He did." Orochimaru said. "He's given up on you. Why don't you give up on him?"

Orochimaru kissed him on the neck again before Neji felt his growing hard on. Tears feel from his eyes. Tamaki…gave up?

XXX

Kyoya was right. That was not Neji but they were having a hard time actually find out who this person was. It was almost a week and Tamaki was getting anxious. Tamaki was looking at the tapes again before looking at Kyoya. "Is it possible that whoever this body belongs to is actually who was with Orochimaru."

Kyoya nodded. "It can be likely."

Tamaki bit his nail. It was one of the things that he had picked up when Neji was in trouble. Recently he had started to pull at his hair as well. Tamaki looked a mess and he acted a mess during the day. He couldn't sleep and he wouldn't eat. This was killing him.

"We'll find him." Kyoya said. "I promise you Tamaki. We will find him."

XXX

It had come to the point where Neji was begging. It brought a smile to Orochimaru's face. "Please. I can't take it anymore."

"You've lasted this long." Orochimaru said. "You can take this."

Orochimaru put down a bottle of lube in front of Neji. "Play with yourself."

Neji looked at him through tears. "W-what?"

"Fingers yourself and if you do I'll leave you alone for today."

Neji looked at him before slowly taking the lube. He popped it opened and spread it over his fingers, rubbing it in on all of his fingers. He was shaking for some reason but he had to calm himself down. He could do this. He could do this.

He looked at Orochimaru who was looking back at him before he slipped his finger under him. "Get on your knees. "Orochimaru said.

Neji looked at him before getting on his knees. He slowly started to push his fingers into himself. He let out a breath shivering at how cold his fingers were and how hot it was for them to be inside of him. He put two of them inside of him at once pulling out and thrusting them back in.

He started to slow going in. Every time he pulled out the moment he pushed back in he went deeper. Orochimaru just watched from his seat as Neji played with himself. He cried out suddenly when he hit his prostate head on.

A wave of sweet pleasure ran over him and he clenched at the sheets when he hit it again and again. He closed his eyes imagining that he was having sex with Tamaki. It was just them and every hit of his prostate was Tamaki thrusting into him.

He moaned louder as he began to thrust faster into himself. He almost yelped when Orochimaru put his hand on him. He was running his hand over his sweaty body before he squeezed his hard on.

Neji moaned thrusting his hips into Tamaki's hand. He was so close. The hits on his prostate that sent stars behind his closed eyes, the tight squeezing on his hard on that he would thrust into.

"Um..s..so close." Neji panted.

"Cum for me." Orochimaru whispered into his ear.

"Cum for me Neji." Tamaki said running his tongue over Neji's ear.

"Ugh…I..T-Tamaki!" Neji came into Orochimaru's hand as he hit his prostate head on. Orochimaru moved away from him and Neji collapsed to his side. He removed his fingers letting everything sink in. This wasn't Tamaki. He had called out Tamaki's name. He could only imagine how Orochimaru-

"AHH!" Neji cried out suddenly when Orochimaru thrust into him. He gripped onto the sheets shaking his head. "Y-you said-"

"I know what I said." Orochimaru said. "And I know what you said. So until you are screaming my name we will do this."

Neji cried out again as Orochimaru began to thrust into him hard.

XXX

Neji felt like he was dieing but it seemed that Orochimaru wasn't done yet. "All due respect to you." Orochimaru said. "I never thought much for dirty dogs."

Neji looked at him when he heared what sounded like a growling. He sat up his upper body to see what looked like a dog. It was big and black and could be perfectly mistaken for a wolf. he was growling and drooling. Neji sat himself up more trying to get away. He did not like the look that dog had in his eyes. "This is my pet." Orochimaru said. "Our pet and lets just say he's happy to see you."

Neji looked up as Orochimaru let go of the dog. It took two steps before jumping onto Neji. It took a bit of his shoulder making him scream out before screaming louder when he felt the dog enter him.

"I'll teach you to act like a dog in heat. Screaming for everyone other then your mate."

XXX

When Orochimaru went to work it was up to Kabuto to do the cleaning in the house. He would go into Neji's room and clean up. Change the sheets, give him food, and make sure all was well. Today though Kabuto couldn't.

He found himself outside of Neji's room watching him through the window. Neji was out of it of course. It amazed him. What made Neji so fucking special. If anything he wasn't perfect as all. He couldn't handle pain to save his life and whenever Orochimaru was finished with him he would cry himself to sleep. A true disappointment.

Kabuto clenched his fist as he stared at the boy. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him.

He went inside and right up to Neji's bed. He continued to stare at him before deciding it was time to find out why this boy was so fucking perfect.

He saddled the bed, and hovered over Neji who didn't wake up. He was for sure Orochimaru would be rather upset with him if he found out but it was really the only way. He covered up Neji's mouth before unbuckling his pants and belt with the other.

Neji finally began to wake up. He quickly grabbed on to Kabuto's wrist as he began to struggle. It was too late. With one hard thrust Kabuto was inside. Neji threw his head back as Kabuto began to thrust into him.

Kabuto removed his hand from over Neji's mouth as he braced his hands against the bed. He had to stop for a second. It was too much. The tight warm space that was Neji's entrance almost sent Kabuto over the edge.

He started with a fast pace thrusting deep inside of Neji. Neji cried out with every thrust sending shiver through Kabuto that he never felt before. With one big thrust Kabuto came inside of Neji. There wasn't any other way to do it.

He pulled out, looking at Neji who was laying there with his legs wide open. Kabuto looked at him before dressing quickly and leaving. What had he done?

XOXOXO

Sorry if it sucks but please read and review! They make me happy!


	23. Chapter 23

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_Chapter warning: One last non-con. Sorry or enjoy whatever you feel about it. I don't judge. _

_**XXX Chapter 23 XXX**_

Neji opened his eyes when he suddenly felt sick. He laid down in his bed before feeling the need to throw up. He sat up quickly and threw up on the side of his bed. Once he was done throwing up his dinner from last night he made himself clean it. He had to clean it up. He couldn't let Orochimaru figure it out.

Neji was slowly fearing the worse. He wasn't sure how long he had been here but he had knew that it takes thirteen days for the symptoms to actually show. He stopped cleaning to let that sink in.

If it was possible that he was now pregnant with Orochimaru's kid…Neji put his hand on his stomach. He was shaking so hard now. He cleaned up the rest, picking up the paper towels and throwing them into the toilet flushing it.

Neji went back to bed, laying down under the covers. He wanted to sleep so bad but he was afraid to. The door was right there and Orochimaru always had the key. Neji closed his eyes squeezing his hands. "Please save me Tamaki."

XXX

Tamaki opened his eyes. He sat up in bed looking out the window. It was the middle of the night. He ran his hand though his hair leaning against the head board. It was one of those things that he just wished that he could find anything that he could lead him to Neji. Antionette leaped on the bed next to him.

He ran his hand though her hair kissing her on the head. He looked at the window again to see that Kuro was sitting on the window seal. Hinata and Hanabi didn't want Kuro in the house with them. They said he reminded them of Neji. Tamaki took it upon himself to let Kuro stay with him. Until he could get Neji back.

"I miss him too." Tamaki said when Kuro trotted up to the bed. He leaped into Tamaki's lap. He ran his hand over his fur before he laid back down. "I…miss him too."

XXX

It was never ending, always the same thing over and over again. In the morning Kabuto would drop off breakfast and test everything to make sure that he was doing a good. Later Orochimaru would drop in for a visit before he left for work. Usually he would only see Kabuto again at lunch before Orochimaru dropped by to have his way with Neji during lunch. Before coming back after dinner.

Now Kabuto would come right after Orochimaru would leave. He would force himself upon Neji. Quick and deep yet he would never hit Neji's prostate. He made sure to miss it or he didn't even try to hit it.

He would fill in the gaps of time when Neji would be alone. He was getting no rest at the end of the day. Neji curled his toes as Kabuto came into him once more. Neji leaned against him before hearing what sounded like the door opening.

Looking up Neji could see Orochimaru. "Kabuto." Orochimaru called, gaining the silver headed man attention.

Kabuto put Neji down getting up and fixing himself up quickly. "I'm sorry."

Neji looked at Kabuto begging Orochimaru to forgive him but Orochimaru wasn't looking at him. He was looking at Neji. "You understand now don't you. Why this boy will be the mother of our children? Why he is so perfect in every way?"

"Yes…Yes I do." Kabuto said.

Orochimaru finally turned to look at Kabuto before he pulled his fist back and punched him in the face. Neji brought his knees to his chest as he watched Orochimaru beat Kabuto. His own husband right in front of Neji.

When he finally stopped he stood up and looked at Neji. He cleaned his hands of blood before he went over to Neji. He kissed him on the lips. Neji was shaking as he did so before Orochimaru pulled away. "I think we should take the test, no?"

Neji swallowed before Orochimaru grabbed his arm. Neji clenched his jaw as Orochimaru took blood from him before licking up any extra blood that he didn't need. His slimy tongue on Neji's arm felt weird. It reminded him of the dog.

He tried to pull his arm away but Orochimaru held him tight. "Soon you will be able to give life."

Orochimaru kissed Neji on the lips again before moving down to his ear. He ran his lips over Neji's ears. "Your uncle is dying."

Neji pulled away. "Wh-what?"

"He doesn't have much time left. And to think that this is all because of you."

Neji flinched. "Do you think it would be better if you weren't around? I mean the stress of you being missing has caused his health to decline. Tamaki has moved on because you are too much to deal with. Everyone is better off without you. " Orochimaru said pushing some hair behind Neji's ear. "Except for me. You belong here with me."

Neji looked at him before he bit his lip. Tears began to fall from his eyes. He looked down curling up into a ball on his bed. Orochimaru backed away from him, helping Kabuto up. A smirk was on his face as he left. The seed was fully planted.

XXX

It was the first time Neji was out of that room. He was sitting in Orochimaru's living room with real cloths on. A cup of tea in his hands as Orochimaru gave him the news. "Congratulation." Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru held up a glass of champagne towards Neji. Kabuto followed him holding up his own glass. His face was still beaten and battered from the beating he took. Orochimaru put his hand on top of Neji's head. He smiled when Neji flinched but didn't pull away. He was finally broken.

"I'll show you to your room." Orochimaru said.

He began to walk out and Neji slowly followed him. Kabuto followed along slowly. Hanging back in the door way as Orochimaru showed off his room. Neji was getting the royal treat meant as far as Kabuto was concerned, but it was true. Nobody had gone as far as Neji had gone. He was pregnant. Pregnant with Orochimaru's child. It wasn't fair. This was his husband, he was suppose to be carrying his child not some child.

Neji laid down in bed and fell asleep quickly. Orochimaru watched him before turning to look at Kabuto. "I expect you to watch over him." Orochimaru said.

Kabuto looked at him. "Of course Orochimaru." Kabuto said.

He moved closer to kiss him goodbye but Orochimaru backed up. "I mean it. "Orochimaru said. "If I find him dead I will kill you myself."

Kabuto looked at him before he nodded. He turned his head away looking the other direction. "I understand Orochimaru."

Orochimaru looked at him before kissing him on the cheek. Kabuto watched Orochimaru leave there house before Kabuto looked at Neji who was asleep. He clenched his fist before walking off.

XXX

They finally got a lead. The body belonged to a missing Hyuga that was a second cousin of Neji. Like most Hyuga males he had long dark hair. Kyoya put down a picture of the Hyuga shaking his head. "It would seem that this was the person who was with Orochimaru in that film."

"Then let's go get this bastard. "Hikaru said.

"We already gave the information to the police." Haruhi said. "They raided his house and found nothing. They now think that it could just be Neji in the shot and not his cousin who we just happen to find."

"Are you kidding me!" Kaoru said. "What about the fact that the DNA was wrong!"

"It's possible he has an inside job in places where it could allow him to get off free."

"So we have nothing again." Satoshi said.

Tamaki leaned against the hospital. They had been meeting here all spring break. School was going to start soon and it was only a matter of time before he would be married off to Éclair and would have less time to look for Neji.

Tamaki looked up when Orochimaru car pulled up. He glared as Orochimaru walked by him. He looked happy, more happy then he usually was. It was really clear to Tamaki. Orochimaru had something to do with this.

"Does Orochimaru live alone?" Tamaki asked.

"He has a husband." Kyoya said.

Hikaru looked at him. "Do you think Kabuto has something to do with this as well?"

Tamaki shrugged. "Maybe. What does Kabuto do all day?"

"He's a scientist. "Kyoya said. "But he doesn't really work much now."

"So shouldn't he be at their house." Shiro said. "But the cops said that the house was empty beside Orochimaru."

Tamaki rubbed his chin. "They are rich….maybe they have more than one house."

Kyoya pulled out his phone. "I can find that out."

Tamaki nodded before looking at the twins. "Can you guys possible get into his car?"

The twins looked at the car then at the camera. "It's not in the view of the camera. " Hikaru said.

"We don't see a problem in doing it. "Kaoru said.

Tamaki nodded watching the two of them. They got in the car pretty easily before they searched it. He sighed in defeat when they dragged their feet back empty handed. Tamaki looked at Kyoya hopefully. "They have a total of four different houses counting the house that the cops raided."

"Can you get the addresses?"

Kyoya nodded. "Yes."

"Let's go check them out. "Tamaki said.

They nodded before heading to Ryoji's van.

XXX

Neji opened his eyes. It was later into the day and he was for sure Orochimaru was at work and Kabuto was somewhere else in the house. He waiting and listened to make sure Kabuto wasn't near before he pulled out a scalpel. He was shaking so hard.

He grabbed it with two hands bringing it to his heart. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't stay here and give birth to Orochimaru's child. What if he did? Then what. Would Orochimaru keep him because he had finally given him the kid or would he get rid of him because he had got what he had came for? He didn't want to wait and find out.

Neji closed his eyes taking a deep breath and got ready. 'Be strong Neji.'

Neji opened his eyes blinking tears away. It was the last thing his father ever said to him. 'Be strong.'

Neji let out a breath. "Be strong?" He began to cry. "I-I can't."

'Be strong Neji. Be strong.'

Neji let go of the scalpel letting his tears finally fall. He laid there crying. His father was right. He had to be strong.

XXX

Neji woke up in the middle of the night to a sudden hit of pain. At first it was mild before it became too intense. He curled up in pain before screaming out in pain. It didn't take long for Kabuto enter his room. He didn't stay long before he went to get Orochimaru.

Neji opened his eyes (when did he close them) and looked down at the bed. It was covered in blood. He gasped kicking off the sheets before the lights were turned on. Most of the bed was covered in blood and so were his legs.

He turned to look at the door way to see Orochimaru and Kabuto staring. They were staring at him. Kabuto, with a cheerful glint in his eyes, got closer to Orochimaru and whispered into his ear.

Neji watched as Orochimaru eyes turned from worry into anger. He looked at Kabuto before looking back at Neji. He went over to Neji putting his hand on his shoulder. "Shh. Shh it's ok."

Neji looked up as Orochimaru pushed Neji down on his bed. He saddled his waist before he went down and began to kiss him on the neck and jaw.

Neji started to calm down as Orochimaru kissed him softly and run his hands up and down his back. "You had a miscarriage." Orochimaru said. "To think you were so perfect. You came so far and only to have failed at the last possible point."

Neji opened his eyes when he felt hands on his neck. They tighten around him and he reached his hands up around Orochimaru's wrist.

"I had high hopes for you. That you would be the one. You would be able to carry my child and maybe my children's children but atlas you did the unthinkable. You. KILLED. HIM."

Neji was beginning to really panic. Orochimaru was far more stronger then he remembered and when he tried to hit and scratch at him he found that nothing would work. He let his hand drop under his pillow. Where was it? Where was it?

He was beginning to lose his mind before he felt cold steel against his fingers. He wrapped his fingers against the scalpel and held it tightly in his hand before swinging and stabbing Orochimaru in the throat.

Orochimaru let go right away and Neji fell back coughing. He tried to catch his breath. While he was doing that Kabuto went over to Orochimaru.

"Baby. Baby are you ok?" Kabuto asked. He held up Orochimaru's head. He was drowning in his own blood and even if he could do anything it was too late.

Kabuto felt tears in his eyes. He leaned forward putting his head against Orochimaru's chest. He sat there for awhile before anger filled him. This was Neji's fault. He looked up only to see that Neji was no longer in the room.

Kabuto stood up, putting down Orochimaru's head slowly. He stood up and went to their shared room grabbing Orochimaru's gun. He checked to see if it was loaded before leaving the house.

Neji couldn't of made it far. He was bleeding badly and needed medical attention. "I'll give him the medical attention. "Kabuto said to himself as he followed the blood trail into the woods.

XXX

Neji didn't know where he was going. He could tell he was lost. It was too dark to see and he was tripping over sticks and rocks.

He fell to his knees again breathing hard. He felt so weak. He need help. He had to get away. He had to stay strong. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath before standing up again. He could see what looked like the outline of a road.

He began to try and run but it was hard. His legs hurt and he was ready to give in. He was almost there a great ring and a big pain. He fell onto the gravel road. He screamed loudly holding on to his side. The bullet only grazed him but it hurt.

He was rolled onto his back and his wrist were held down. He looked at Kabuto's eyes. He looked crazier than he ever thought he could.

"I will fucking end you!" Kabuto yelled.

He began to pull off both of their pants not missing a beat as he pushed himself into Neji.

"STOP!" Neji yelled out.

"SHUT!" Kabuto yelled back. "You should enjoy this. This will be your last time to ever have sex."

Neji tried to push Kabuto off but he was so weak. His grip wasn't strong enough to even leave marks. His back was being scratched on the gravel. "Stop." Neji pleaded one last time. He let his head drop to the side. He wanted this to end. He could already see the light.

Kabuto saw the light as well. It was a car heading right there way. "Shit." He quickly pulled out of Neji and held out his gun. He pointed it to Neji's head and pulled the trigger. It was stuck. He tried again and again but it didn't work. He clenched his jaw before running off.

The car stopped right in front of Neji. Two people rushed out. One went to Neji while the other went towards the woods.

"Wait! Kotetsu throw me your phone! This kid is really hurt."

Kotetsu threw his phone at his friend. "Izumo I'm going after that sicko."

Izumo nodded slowly putting on the kids pants. They were soaked in blood and he was starting to get nervous. "Oh man, oh man."

"I lost him." Izumo jumped at the sudden voice of his friend. "Is he ok."

"He-he lost a lot of blood."Izumo said. "I don't know where though…D…did that guy…"He trailed off.

Kotetsu sighed. "We better take him to the hospital. "

Izumo sighed as well. "Back to the grind."

They got back in their car and rushed back to their job.

XXX

Neji woke up on his side. The room was bright. He could clearly hear what sounded like his heart monitor. That was his heart beat. He was alive. For some reason he wasn't sure if he was happy about that or if he was sad.

He sat up holding onto his side. "You're up!"

Neji jumped at the voice and turned to see two guys. They both had dark eyes but one had dark hair that was spiky and the other had dark hair with some over his right eye. Neji stared at him worried. Who were these guys?

The one with the spiky hair put his hand on his friend. "Not so loud. Your scaring him."

Neji put a hand on his heart. It was pounding against his rib cage. He really was afraid. "Hi. I'm Kotetsu and this is my friend Izumo."

Izumo waved giving him a friendly smile. It didn't hit Neji's heart. He turned his head away gripping onto the sheets. He was safe. Orochimaru was gone and he wasn't sure where Kabuto was but he still felt scared. Tears started to well in his eyes and he couldn't help but let his tears fall.

"Hey, hey don't cry." Izumo said stepping up before stopping. "Are you in pain?"

Neji cringed at the word. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand. How could he go back? If Tamaki saw him, heard what had happen, heard that he had carried someone else child inside of him he would never forgive him. He was so dirty.

"Can you tell me your name?" Kotetsu asked. "So I can find your family?"

Neji swallowed looking at him. "Neji. Neji Hyuga."

Kotetsu and Izumo looked at each other. This was the boy everyone had been looking for and he was here. They looked at each other again before Izumo left to call someone. Kotetsu headed to the door. "Now that you are up…we need to check you out. Do you understand?"

Neji looked at him and nodded.

"Ok. I'll get a girl."

He rushed off leaving Neji alone in his room.

XXX

Hinata was drinking tea when the phone rang. She stood up and answered it. "Hello."

Hanabi jumped when she heard a loud thud. She ran down stairs and saw that her sister was on the floor. Hanabi ran over to her. "Hey are you ok?"

"The-they found him." Was all Hinata said.

XOXOX

Done. Two in one day. I hope you are happy! Enjoy!


	24. Chapter 24

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 24 XXX**_

Neji flinched when the flash from the picture was taken of him. He turned his head away looking out the window. It was raining. Sitting by the window was Kotetsu and Izumo. They hadn't left since he got here. They seemed nice but still…any moment he was sure they were going to attack him. The act would fall and he would be raped again. Raped.

Tears began to fall again. He was raped. How could he have let himself be raped. He was stronger than that. He was stronger than this. Wasn't he.

"Ok that's it." The nurse said. She gave Neji a small smile before walking out. Neji continued to stare out the window. He flinched whenever Kotetsu or Izumo moved or even cleared their voice.

"I called your sister." Kotetsu said.

Neji looked over at him. "I don't have a sister." Neji said. "I…have a cousin."

Kotetsu nodded before Izumo smiled. "I'm an only child as well."

Neji turned away from the two of them. He wanted to know why they were even still here. Neji laid down on his bed slowly. Careful of his side as to not pull anything. He was so tired. He had fallen asleep once before and had woken up screaming. They were in his dreams. Orochimaru, Kabuto, the baby.

He tighten his fist cringing at the thought. He hadn't even seen the baby. He hadn't even held it in his arm and yet he felt such a great bond with the child. It was his child. His baby that was half of him.

He had failed at bringing it to life. He had failed at being a mother just like his mother.

"Hey?" Neji jumped at the sudden voice. He looked at Izumo.

Looking at him, Neji could only see that he was trying to be nice and helpful but still. Neji looked away. "When can I leave?"

"I don't know when." Izumo said standing up. "But I think the detective has to come and talk to you. They will be along soon."

Neji sat up on his bed. Izumo smiled standing up. "I'll go find Kotetsu."

He hurriedly left the room. Neji put his legs to his chest and wrapped his arm around them. He rested his head on his legs. He wanted this to be over.

XXX

Kotetsu sighed trying to catch some sleep. He put his feet on the table and rested his head on the back of the chair. He was about to fall asleep when he started to hear a commotion. He opened one of his eyes to see that a group of kids were at the front desk. It was pretty late and the nurse at the desk was not there.

"Can anyone help us?" The blond boy in the front asked.

Kotetsu sighed standing up. "I can." He said.

They turned to him. A girl with rather big breast for her age came up to him. His eyes widen at the sight of her eyes. They were just like Neji.

"Please. Someone called about my cousin being here."

Kotetsu nodded holding out his hand. "You must be Hyuga Hinata. I'm Hagane Kotetsu I…found him."

Hinata grabbed his hand holding it close. "Please is he ok."

Kotetsu looked at all of them. They seemed to know him very well and they cared so much about him. _I wonder how this will crush them?_

"He's…alive." Kotetsu said.

"Is that all you have to say?" Hikaru snapped out. Kotetsu opened his mouth to say something when Izumo came over.

"What are you doing?" Kotetsu asked.

"I came to look for you." Izumo said. "Hi I'm Kamizuki-"

"Where is Neji?"

Kotetsu held out his hand. "Please calm down. I…Man I don't even…" He sighed.

Tamaki stepped up. "Please tell me where he is?"

XXX

Neji looked up when the door opened. He pulled back when Hinata came up to hug him. She got there. Wrapping her arms around his waist. He flinched at the touch. "H-Hinata."

"Neji I was so worried." She cried into his shirt. He couldn't touch her. He looked away seeing that the host were there as well.

"Everyone….I-I'm sorry." He couldn't hold it. He started to cry.

Kotetsu and Izumo watched from the door. "Do you think he will tell them?"

"He hasn't even told us." Kotetsu pointed out.

Izumo shrugged. "But we just meet him. These are his friends."

Kotetsu nodded again before walking out with Izumo.

"We're all glad you are ok." Tamaki said.

He reached out his hand for Neji but was surprised to see that he pulled away. He put his arms around his waist. "Are you married to Éclair?"

Tamaki was taken back. "W-what? No. Of course-"

"He told me you were."

"Who?" Tamaki asked. "Who told you? Who did this to you?"

Neji tighten his fist."How is Hiashi?"

They all looked at each other. Hinata reached out to him, touching his shoulder. She pulled away quickly when he jumped and sharply turned to him. There was a darkness in his eyes that wasn't there before. He was different.

"Neji what happen to you."

Neji looked away from her. He tighten his fist against the sheets. "I'm…sorry."

XXX

The detective, Ibiki, came but Neji didn't come to say much about what happen to him. Tamaki looked at the detective. "He didn't say anything."

Ibiki sighed. "It's not shocking for people of his case. They don't want to talk about it. "

"People like him?" Hinata asked.

Ibiki started at them. "I guess you don't know." We have gathered that Orochimaru took him to experiment on him."

"Experiment?" Hikaru asked.

Ibiki nodded. "To create a male that can become pregnant. "

They all stared at him. "P-pregnant."

Ibiki nodded again sighing. "Seems Orochimaru and his husband created a womb like…thing for males. Neji was his sixth victim. Kabuto being the first."

"Wait Neji has…a…uterus?" Kaoru asked.

Ibiki nodded. "I guess you can call it that. We found where he was, one of their houses that aren't listed. He's dead. Neji killed him."

Tamaki looked at Neji. "Is he going to be ok?"

"I'll watch him."Ibiki said. "Just watch him."

XXX

Everyone was surprised that Neji was even at school when it was back in session. Neji sat down at his desk and took a deep breath. He could feel that everyone was staring at him. The twins sat down on either side of him.

"Hey are you-"

"Fine." Neji said before he could finish." How was your break?"

Hikaru looked at Kaoru before leaning back in his chair. "Spent it looking for you."

Kaoru waited to see how Neji would react to it. He just push his hair behind his ear. "I'm sorry."

Hikaru sighed. "Neji you have to talk about this."

"I don't _have_ to talk about anything."

"Neji-"

"I SAID NO!" Neji yelled.

The room was silent as everyone started to look at him. The twins looked at each other before sighing. "Sorry."

XXX

Hinata woke up suddenly when she heard screaming. She held her heart trying to calm it. She knew what it was and who it was. She stood up heading down the hall when she heard another strangled scream. Hanabi was already at Neji's door.

Hinata made it over and looked inside to see Neji kicking in his bed. He was having a nightmare that Hinata was afraid to wake him from. She got closer leaving her sister by the door. Hanabi was covering her ears trying not to cry.

Hinata looked at Neji. He was sweating and gripping onto the sheets tightly and curling into himself. She grabbed his shoulder. "Neji. Neji please wake up."

She rocked him a little trying to wake him up. With one last scream he took in a deep breath waking up suddenly. He began to cough before throwing up on the side of the bed. Hinata held his hair before he stopped. He mumbled something.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"I'm sorry." He said again louder. He was crying. "I'm so sorry." He turned away from her crying into his pillow saying the same thing over and over. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

XXX

During gym Haruhi usually waited for everyone to leave the locker room so she could change. When she went in she could hear what sounded like a shower was running. "Hello?"

When she got no answer she headed to the back. The shower in the back corner was running but she couldn't see anyone standing there. She headed over jumping when at what she saw.

Neji was sitting on the ground letting the water hit him. His pale skin was going raw with all of the cleaning he was trying to do. He was cleaning his already red shoulder with a bar of soap. Haruhi covered her mouth.

"N-Neji."

From the way he was sitting she could see what looked like hand marks on his waist. Faint claw marks running down his back and what looked like a bit mark on his right shoulder. Had marks around his neck and his wrist were cut and they were bleeding.

She couldn't look anymore. She went to get Iruka.

XXX

Iruka finished wrapping Neji's wrist. He sighed looking back at the work he had done. Everyone bruise and mark was covered up with a bandage. "You have to be careful Neji." Iruka said.

Haruhi didn't take her eyes off of Neji when he didn't say anything back. He was staring at his hands. Haruhi reached out to grab them but he pulled away tucking his hands in his blazer and putting his arms around himself. "Can I go."

Iruka looked at him before nodding. "Yes."

Haruhi followed Neji out who didn't say anything as they walked to the host club. She looked up when he suddenly stopped walking. His shoulders were shaking and she went up putting her arms around him.

"It's ok Neji."She whispered into his ear.

"Let me go." He said to her.

"Neji-"

"LET ME GO!" He pushed her away and she fell back onto the ground. He ran past her and she stood up to follow him but he was already gone. She sighed not sure where he would of gone.

XXX

He went home. Locking the door behind him. He stood there letting his hands rest against the door before he slammed his fist against the door. He did it again and again and again, before he let himself sit down against the door.

_"Why so angry?"_

_Neji turned around to see Orochimaru. "N-no y-your dead."_

_"How can I be dead if I'm here with you? Here with your baby?"_

_Neji was shaking as Orochimaru put his hand on his swollen stomach. He couldn't be this…this wasn't real. Orochimaru was kissing his neck._

_"Stop." Neji said crying. "Please_."

"Neji!" Neji opened his eyes at the sudden voice. It was dark in the house and there was a pounding on the door. He rubbed his eyes. When had he fallen asleep. He stood up looking through the peep hole to see it was only Hinata and Hanabi. He unlocked the door letting them in.

"I'm sorry."

Hinata looked at him. "Tamaki was looking for him."

"I left early." Neji said closing the door behind them locking it again. He stood at the door testing the lock. He put his hand on his stomach.

"Neji have you been sleeping?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes." He started to head upstairs. "I'm not hungry. "

"Neji-"

"I'll see you tomorrow." He closed his door locking it.

Turning on the light, he sat down at his desk bringing his legs up so he could wrap his arm around them. He put his hair into a ponytail picking up a pair of scissors. He got Orochimaru's attention because of the way he looked. Always because of the way he looked.

He let his legs drop as he grabbed his ponytail holding up the scissors to it. He was ready to cut when the sudden ringing of his phone made him drop the scissors. He looked to see who was calling to see it was Tamaki.

He turned away when he felt a stinging. Looking down he looked at his arm to see that the scissors had cut his arm. Blood was slowly oozing out of the cut. He started at it before picking up the scissors again pressing a sharp end at his cut. He slowly ran in across his arm more opening up the wound.

He let out a breath. This was the calmest he had ever felt in weeks. He grabbed some bandages wrapping his arm up. "I'm sorry…baby."

XXX

It had been going on for a week. He blinked slowly trying not to fall asleep. He hadn't been sleeping well and everyone could tell.

'Are you ok?'

He wasn't. He was dying from the inside and he wanted nothing more to do but curl up next to the man he loved.

'You don't look so well?'

He didn't. He was losing blood and was finding himself throwing up whenever a horrid thought crossed his mind.

'Maybe you should go home?'

He couldn't. Going home alone every noise made him jump. Every breeze made him shiver. Every thought sent him begging for comfort.

Neji rested his hand on his left arm. It was slightly aching and he felt rather weak in that arm. Since that first cut he found that he couldn't stop. He had eighteen more cuts on that same arm.

Neji let out a breath before looking up. He's eyes slowly widen as he looked at Kabuto right by the desk. He jumped up quickly backing away into the next person away. His heart was beating right out of his chest before closing his eyes and opening it to see that Kabuto was gone and everyone was looking at him.

"Neji are you ok?" Kakashi asked.

Neji rubbed his eyes. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

Kakashi nodded before Neji rushed out. Neji quickly ran to the bathroom and he found himself gripping the sink trying to breath. He looked up into the mirror jumping back when he saw Kabuto again. He gripped his heart slowly putting himself in the stall. He sat down on the toilet and pulled out a pair of scissors.

His hand was shivering as he tried to cut into his skin but he couldn't. He looked at the already marks on his arm. Deep red cuts that would never leave him. Still it seemed like it wasn't enough. He dropped the scissors pushing it away from him with his feet. He pulled out his phone shaking testing Tamaki. He…couldn't do this.

XXX

Neji was shaking when the door opened. "Neji."

Neji bit his lip standing up and pushing the door to the stall open. Tamaki was standing at the door with his phone in hand. His eyes trailed over Neji before he looked right at his cut arm. "W-what happen?"

"I'm sorry." Neji said looking down at his bleeding arm. He couldn't hold it in. "I carried his child inside of me." He put his hands on his stomach. "It was here and-and I lost it. M-my child."

Tamaki reached out for Neji hesitating but stepped back when Neji ran into his arms. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend holding him to his chest. "I love you Neji. You don't have to say sorry to me. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you, I'm sorry that this happen to you, and I'm sorry that you lost your child."

Neji tighten his hold against Tamaki's shirt. He cried against his chest never letting him go.

XXX

Tamaki laid down next to Neji. They were in Neji's room in his bed. Neji had finished telling him his story. Everything about that happen to him. Tamaki tried to hold in his anger and found that it was easy to do as he ran his fingers up and down Neji's cut arm.

"I'm always here for you." Tamaki said "None of this is your fault. I'll be right here to help you all the way."

Neji smiled at him putting his fingers to his lip before putting his fingers to Tamaki's lips. "I love you so much." He was in tears again and Tamaki squeezed his hand.

"I love you too."

XOXOX

Sorry if you really hate this. I really am sorry but please enjoy this.


	25. Chapter 25

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_Chapter Warning: Small sexual contact._

_A/N: I was going to kill Hiashi but it is clear to me that none of you guys want that so I'll just have to kill someone else of equal vaule of Hiashi. I'll figure something out._

_**XXX Chapter 25 XXX**_

Things got a little better when Neji once he was able to talk about what had happen to him. He was able to tell the detective the whole story. Things seemed to be better even though Neji was still fragile about something.

"I'm surprised Sato didn't come back from wherever he is." Kaoru pointed out.

Neji put his arm around him. "I-I didn't tell him."

The twins looked at him. "You didn't…."

"I didn't want him to know." Neji said. "To ruin his fun." He looked down at his feet and Tamaki cleared his throat.

"Your great Neji." Tamaki said giving Neji a small smile. "I'm sure he wouldn't think that you ruined his fun. He would want to-"

"I don't want him to worry." Neji said. "I don't want anyone to worry."

The subject was dropped but Hikaru continued to look at Neji. He couldn't help but be worried about the boy.

XXX

"Are you sure?" Tamaki asked looking down at Neji. It was raining pretty hard and Tamaki didn't want Neji to walk home by himself.

"I'm just staying after to study." Neji said holding his history book in his hand. "Afterwards I'll call for a car. Hinata is staying after too so I'll be fine."

Tamaki let out a breath and nodded. "Ok. If you say so. I'll you see you Monday."

Neji nodded and Tamaki leaned in for a kiss. Neji backed up ."T-Tamaki."

"Right…sorry." Tamaki pulled back. "Monday."

Neji nodded watching Tamaki get into his car and drive away. Neji sighed feeling bad. It wasn't like he didn't want to kiss Tamaki. It's all he wanted. To feel Tamaki's touch against his and to just be against Tamaki. It was just hard to not think about Orochimaru's cold hands against his body.

He sighed going back into the school and headed to the library. Without second thought he headed to the school coffee shop. Most of the high school students were gone and in their places were college students. Lee was off of work and a college students was there instead.

As soon as he entered the place everyone began to quiet down and look at him. It was all around town what happen to him and most of them were talking about how sorry they felt for him. He closed his eyes walking up to the counter.

"Can I have coffee?" Neji asked.

The boy standing there flashed him a smile. "Sure then cutie."

Neji blushed looking down. He bit his lip suddenly feeling that people were crowding around him. The boy came back with his coffee and leaned against the counter. "Hey I heard what happen to you and I'm sorry that it did."

Neji looked up him. "Thanks."

"Tamaki came to the college asking for almost everyones help to go look for you. I went but we really didn't know what to look."

Neji gave a small smile at the thought of Tamaki doing that for him when the boy cleared his throat. Neji looked up at him again. "I can see that you are suffering."

Neji put his lips in a straight line before rubbing his hand. "I better go."

"I have something that can help you out." That made Neji look at him. "Something that give you peace and help you sleep."

The boy took off his apron and nodded his head to the back. The boys crowding behind him followed the boy behind the counter out and Neji bit his lip. He picked up his coffee and followed him out.

They took Neji to the back where the boy from the counter was holding out two small pills. They were pink and light blue.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"Sleeping pills." He said. "To help you sleep. It will help you sleep without dreams. It takes a while to kick in so you should take it now."

Neji hesitated. How did he know he could trust these guys. The kid seemed to read Neji's thought because he put his hands up. "Hey. I'm a friend of Tamaki's. I wouldn't hurt you."

Neji looked at him before he took the pills and swallowed them dry. He waited a few seconds before feeling dizzy. He dropped his coffee feeling weird. Everything started to seem so different now. "I..I don't feel well."

"It's just working. Relax."

XXX

Hikaru ran into the coffee shop dripping wet. He had ran all the way here from the rain. He had just got out of finishing a test that he had to finish taking and he thought about stopping to get something to drink.

Nobody was inside but he could smell coffee. He looked around ."Hello?"

He got no answer until he heard what sounded like something what going on in the back. Hikaru took his chances to go in the back to see what was going on when he saw Neji sitting on the floor. He was leaning against the wall with some guy sitting next to him kissing his neck. Three other guys were standing around either rubbing their growing hard on or trying to get Neji to grab hold of his-

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Hikaru yelled and they all looked at him before getting up and pushing him aside rushing out. Hikaru started to follow before he turned to Neji. He had fallen down.

Hikaru went up to him helping him up. "Neji are you ok?"

"My friends are gone." Neji said looking at Hikaru.

Hikaru raised an eye brow standing Neji up. "Those weren't your friends."

"They said there were. Are you my friend?"

"Of course." Hikaru pulled Neji out into the light to look at Neji. He growled at the hickey that guy left before looking at Neji's eyes. His eyes looked far off and Hikaru bit his lip. He turned around lifting Neji up onto his back. "Come on. I'm taking you to my house."

"We are playing pony?"

Hikaru sighed. "Sure. Hold on it's wet outside."

Hikaru pushed the door open with his foot before he began to run home.

XXX

Kaoru opened the door to see Hikaru and Neji. They were both soaking wet and Kaoru opened the door wider to let them in. "Hikaru what happen?"

"I don't know." Hikaru said. They both headed upstairs. Hikaru laid down Neji on the bed as Kaoru came over with some towels. "I found him in the back of the coffee shop with some guys. He's acting weird though."

"I'm hot." Neji said pushing the towels away. He started to pull at his cloths peeling them off of his body. Both of the twins blushed and Kaoru grabbed his hands.

"Neji calm down."

"No! GET OFF!" Kaoru let him go quickly and Neji looked t him through tears filled eyes. "I thought we were friends."

"We are." Hikaru said. "I promise you that we are."

Neji laid down on the bed panting. Kaoru and Hikaru turned away from them. "What's up with him?"

"I don't know." Kaoru said. "I think…he's high on something."

"You don't say. "They both turned to look at Neji before gasping as a big blush went on their face. There Neji was laying down on their bed. He was flushed with his shirt and blazer off. His pants were unbuttoned and unzipped and they could clearly see Neji's underwear. They both turned away quickly.

"What the hell is he doing?" Kaoru asked. He jumped yelling when arms wrapped around him. Hikaru jumped away to watch as Neji put his arms around his brothers shoulders.

"I'm so hot." Neji said panting against Kaoru's ear.

"Y-yeah your burning up." Kaoru said.

"Help me." Neji leaned forward pressing his lips against Kaoru's. Kaoru pushed him away quickly back onto the bed.

Neji looked hurt and Kaoru finally noticed. Neji had a raging hard on. He swallowed looking at his brother. "I-I think he took an aphrodisiac."

"Shit." Hikaru looked at his phone. "Tamaki isn't answering his phone."

"We can't leave him like this." Kaoru said.

They looked at Neji again. His skin was covered in sweat and he was pulling his pants off of his legs. Hikaru rubbed his hand though his hair looking t his brother. "What do you think we should do?"

"What can we do?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru turned away. "I-I can't do that."

"You think _I_ want to?"

"Hikaru, Kaoru." Neji moaned running his hands over his chest.

"We'll just keep it simple." Kaoru said. "Got it."

Hikaru looked at him before nodding. "Ugh right."

They sat down on either side of Neji before Kaoru put his hand on Neji's chest. He was burning up and he trailed his hand up and around Neji's nipple. When he put his finger and thumb around it and pinched.

Neji cried out at the touch as Hikaru went down into his underwear. He wrapped his hand around Neji's erection slowly pumping it. Kaoru wrapped his hand around his brothers hand helping him pump at Neji's erection.

"Ah!" Neji moaned thrusting his hips into both of their hands. He grabbed onto the sheets moaning. "S-so good."

Neji went up kissing at Hikaru's neck while Kaoru licked and kissed his. "So hot."

Hikaru and Kaoru went down onto their knees licking and sucking at Neji's erection. Hikaru sucked at Neji's tip while Kaoru licked at the base. Neji panted looking at them all before Neji threw his head back and cried out cumming.

Hikaru and Kaoru moved back when he stopped cumming. Neji laid back onto the bed. The twins stood up to see that Neji was out cold. Hikaru sighed. "I-I can't believe…"

"We can't speak of this." Kaoru said taking a towel and cleaning up Neji and both his brothers and his face. "Got it."

Hikaru nodded. "R-right."

XXX

Both Hikaru and Kaoru woke up when Neji suddenly woke up yelling. They both went to his side and Neji grabbed Hikaru's arm. He pulled him close. "I'm scared."

"He's burning up." Kaoru said. "I think he has a fever."

"Neji you have to sleep." Hikaru said.

"I'm scared." Neji said again. "Please stay with me. Sleep with me."

Hikaru blushed looking away before laying down next to Neji. Kaoru laid on the others side of him. "Why does he have to be so damn cute?"

Kaoru sighed. "I don't know."

XXX

Neji opened his head. He had a headache and began to sit up when he noticed that he wasn't in his room. It was hotter and he saw that he wasn't wearing anything on his top. He looked around quickly. Wh-what was happening. He noticed that Hikaru and Kaoru.

"G-guys what happen?" He asked. He was trying to panic but he couldn't. Why was he in bed with them? Why was he half naked? Why couldn't he remember anything?

"Neji calm down." Kaoru said.

"You got sick remember." Hikaru said.

Neji put a hand on his forehead. He couldn't remember anything. "I-I can't remember."

"You can't remember anything?" Hikaru asked.

Neji nodded." W-what happen?"

Kaoru swallowed. "You were out in the rain last night and got a fever. Hikaru found you and brought you here."

Neji put a hand on his chest. He was trying to calm himself down. "I-I'm sorry I-"

"It's ok." Hikaru said. "I'm going to try and call Tamaki."

Hikaru got out of bed and Neji followed him with his eyes. He blinked. Something was off. Kaoru put his hand on Neji's forehead. "Your still pretty hot."

Kaoru stood up grabbing some medicine. "Here,"

Neji took the medicine before looking at Kaoru. "Why am I undressed?"

"Your cloths were wet and we put them in the drier." Kaoru said. "Here, " He handed him one of his shirts and Neji quickly slipped it on.

Hikaru came back to the room with a sigh. "Tamaki didn't answer his phone."

Neji looked at the two of them to see that they were looking everywhere other than him. He put his hand on his arm not feeling weird about this. Were they mad at him or something. He bit his lip fearing the worse. Maybe they were disgusted by him.

Neji looked down at his bandaged arm. He couldn't blame them. Why wouldn't they think he was disgusting after all that happen to him. "You rest Neji." Hikaru said.

Neji look at him to see that both of the twins were at the door. "Your still pretty sick. Just sleep."

Neji opened his mouth to say something but they closed the door leaving him.

XXX

Neji thought things would go back to normal when they were back in school but the twins still ignored him. Every time he approached them they would make up something for the reason as to why they couldn't stay and talk to him. The more he was ignored the more he left bad about himself. He couldn't help but blame himself for them ignoring him. As if he was the sole reason.

After the host club had ended Tamaki was closing up the building when he saw Neji waiting for him. He smiled running up to him. "I'm glad you waited for me."

Neji gave him a week smile. His hand holding onto his left arm. It always scared Tamaki when he saw Neji holding it. He always feared that Neji had began to cut himself again. "Do you want to walk?" Tamaki asked.

Neji looked up at him and nodded. "Yes." Neji said slowly letting his arm go and slowly taking Tamaki's hand. The human contact that Neji was once again getting use too. It brought a never ending smile to Tamaki's face.

The walk started off quiet between the two which Tamaki was fine with. He found that pressing Neji to talk about anything only got him yelled out or Neji in a place that he didn't like to go in. A place full of unwanted memories.

"Do-" Tamaki looked at Neji who wasn't looking at him. "I wanted to know…if you think that I'm disgusting."

Tamaki looked at him shocked. "What. Of course not."

Tamaki stopped Neji from walking to look at him. He had his head turned with his hand on his left arm. "Even after…"

"Yes. I could ever find you disgusting."

Neji looked at Tamaki before looking away. "The…twins have been distant from me. I-I don't want them to hate me."

Tamaki looked into Neji's worried filled eyes. He had noticed that the twins had been distant and not like their usual self. They had been avoiding him as well. He had hoped it was only him and not Neji as well. He stood up rubbing his chin before smiling at Neji.

"They are just nervous."

"Nervous? F-for what?"

"Kyoya and I are going to teach you, the twins, and Haruhi how to drive really soon. They've been studying for some time now."

"Oh?"

Tamaki nodded. "It's nothing to worry about. Nobody hates you."

Neji looked t him before nodding. "Ok."

Tamaki nodded before biting his lip. "Maybe after we teach you guys we could go see Hiashi."

Neji tighten the hold on his arm. "I-I don't…"

"We don't have too." Tamaki said putting up his hands before rubbing the back of his head.

"He's ok though right?" Neji asked.

Tamaki looked at him giving him a smile. "He's doing better. The cancer might even be going away. They just want to make sure of that fully before they let him out again. He really wants to see you."

Neji nodded before grabbing hold of Tamaki's hand. "Thank you…for being here."

Tamaki smiled kissing Neji's hand. "I'll always be here."

XXX

It was too early for this. Both of the twins thought. It was early in the morning before school and they were standing in the school parking lot. "What are we doing here?" Hikaru asked as his brother yawned next to him.

"We are going to teach you how to drive." Tamaki said. He sounded way to happy to be up this morning. Even Neji looked annoyed about being up like this. Hikaru couldn't help but be happy to see that. It was something that he hadn't seen in a long time. The old Neji.

"Why are we doing it so early?" Haruhi asked.

"To get you guys ready for the day with a good old fashion car drive." Tamaki said. "So Neji and Haruhi go with Kyoya. I'll take the twins."

That got the twins wide awake. They looked at him surprised even Neji was shocked to hear this. He was about to voice his mind when Haruhi grabbed his hand lightly. "Come on. It'll be fun…and most likely safer then Tamaki being in the car with us."

Neji looked at her giving her a smile before following Kyoya and Haruhi. He looked back at Tamaki (who was waving happily) and the twins before getting in the car with the two.

Tamaki waited till the car was out of sight to stop waving. He put his hand down and turned to the twins. They both straighten up at the sight of his serious face. They hated seeing Tamaki with this face. It was creepy to see it on the light hearted male.

"So can we get this over with." Hikaru started.

"Not yet." Tamaki said.

The twins looked at each other before looking back at Tamaki. "W-why not?" Kaoru asked. He didn't like the way this conversation was going. It was like Tamaki knew.

"Neji thinks you are disgusted by him."

Both of the twins gasped before Hikaru stepped up. "W-why would he think that? We don't think that at all."

"I believe that you don't." Tamaki said holding up his hand. "He thinks that because of the way you guys have been avoiding him and me"

They looked down and away from him. Tamaki narrowed his eyes. "What's going on? Why are you two acting like this?"

"Don't ask Suoh." Hikaru said. "You won't like the answer."

It annoyed Tamaki when Hikaru used his last name. It always made him think that he was talking to Sasuke. "I can."

It was clear that Hikaru wasn't going to answer so Tamaki looked at Kaoru. His stare got the effect that he wanted and Kaoru sighed biting his lip. "Something happen Friday."

"Friday?" Tamaki blinked thinking back to when he left Neji at the school. "What happen?"

"Some guys drugged Neji with something." Hikaru said waving his hand. "To make matters worse he had a fever. I was trying to call you all night."

Tamaki blushed at that looking away. "I uh left my phone at the host club."

Hikaru rolled his eye. "Idiot."

"Well we could of use your help." Kaoru said. "That drug…it…it did something to him that…you should of handled."

Tamaki looked at them both. Hikaru was avoiding his eyes and Kaoru seemed as if he couldn't look away. They both a slight blush. It took some time before Tamaki put two and two together. He blinked staring at the two of them before letting his shoulders relax. He leaned forward.

"All this time I thought it was bad."

The twins started at him in disbelief. "Did you not just hear us?" Hikaru asked.

"I heard you." Tamaki said. "And I thank you."

They both started at him confused before Tamaki smiled." If you hadn't gotten there in time something bad could of happen to Neji. And the fact that it was the two of you that handled the situation instead of some stranger makes me feel safe."

Kaoru blinked. "You're not upset?"

Tamaki shook his head. "I'm glad that you guys were there." He gave a smile before heading towards his car. "Come on. We have a drivers lesson that you must learn."

The twins stared at him before standing straight and saluting him. "Right away sir!"

Tamaki smiled letting the twins get into the car.


	26. Chapter 26

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 26 XXX**_

There were good days and then there were bad days. From the way Neji slammed the door opened with Tamaki following behind him they could tell that this was in fact a bad day.

"Why did you tell her that?" Neji asked turning to look at Tamaki.

"Why wouldn't I tell Shizune that. She's your therapist and has to know that you are cutting yourself." Tamaki said.

"Was. I was cutting myself. I'm not anymore. But you have no right to talk to her. Giving me more medicine I don't like to take!" He threw the pills onto the ground by Tamaki's feet.

"Neji I'm only trying to help."

"Where were you when I was getting raped!"

It was a low blow but Neji seemed not to care. Tamaki looked hurt. "I was trying to look for you."

"But you didn't find me…you never found me."

"Neji-" Tamaki started but Neji left the host club. Tamaki sighed running his hand through his hair. Kyoya put his hand on his shoulder. "He's running on no sleep. He's aggravated." Tamaki looked at him and nodded.

"Right. I know. It's just…" He tailed off but they all knew what he was talking about. They were running on no sleep as well. It was rough.

XXX

Neji had been walking for some time now and he wasn't really sure where he was going. He just knew that he need some air. "Hey!"

Neji turned around to see a boy running up to him. Behind him his friends were trying to call him back while some were putting out what Neji was sure were cigarettes. They were supposed to be smoking on the school grounds.

As he got closer Neji noticed that it was the boy from the coffee shop. He blinked thinking about how he had walked all the way to the college campus. "Oh…hi."

"You remember me right?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

Neji rubbed his head. "I…I never got your name."

"It's Vincent but you can call me Vince or Vin. Whichever you want."

"Hi…Vince."

Vince smiled charmingly at him. It could match Tamaki's own charming smile and it made Neji look away. He was feeling bad about what he said to Tamaki. "So did they work."

Neji looked up at him. "Um did what work?"

Vince leaned up against a wall. "The sleeping pills that I gave you last time I saw you. Did they work?"

Neji looked at him before rubbing his arm. "I-I don't know. I don't remember if they did. I woke up in my friend's house with a fever."

Vince nodded his head. "Yeah. A slight side effect of the pill is that you can lose some of your memory. After you took the pill you left. I think you took it too early so you might of fallen asleep."

"Is it really that powerful?"

Vince smirked. "You have no idea. But that only happens the first time. You have to get use to it. By now it should be in your system and if you want to use it again it should work with no problem at all."

Neji swallowed." Y-you have more?"

Vince smiled. "Yeah. Do you need more?"

Neji bit his lip about to say something when Vince's friends came up to him. "Dude someone is heading this way."

Vince nodded before looking at Neji. He put a bag in Neji's hand. "Here, you look like you need this."

Neji watched him walk away before turning around to see Haruhi. He pocketed the pills and looked at Haruhi as she approached. "Neji I was looking for you."

"Yeah…I just need to clear my head." Neji said.

She nodded. "That's understandable. Who was that guy?"

Neji looked back to see that Vince was walking away with his friends. "He's friends with Mori just asking if I was ok."

Haruhi nodded before looking back towards the host club. "Tamaki is worried about you."

Neji sighed. "Right."

XXX

"Goodnight Neji." Hinata said before she shut her bedroom door. Neji closed his, setting down his hot glass of milk. He knew it would do any better but he did if for good measure. He sat down on his bed and opened the pill bag.

He held them in his hand before noticing that they were the same as last time. They were just white with a purple spot in the middle. Neji stared at them before swallowing them down into with his milk.

His eyes seemed to widen before he laid back down in his bed.

XXX

Vince closed the door to his dorm before laying sitting down on the couch. He grabbed the nearest beer drinking it before noticing that his friends were looking at him. "What are you looking at?"

"What is up with you and this high school student?" One asked.

Vince sat up looking at him. "What do you mean what's up with me? Have you seen him? That bubble butt of his is just asking for me to take it."

"Well how do you plan to get in his pants. After what happen to him do you even think he will want to get near you when he's alone." Another said.

"All we have to do is get him to trust us and then he'll want to hang and be with us. It's only a matter of time before he will be begging for us to fuck him. With the help with our little friend here." He held up the pill bottle before throwing it at his friend. "He'll be our pet soon."

XXX

Neji opened his eyes feeling better than he had ever been in days. He slept as peaceful as anyone could and without a single dream that was filled with memories and the haunted face of his un born baby.

He sat up looking stretching when his phone beeped. He picked it up seeing that Tamaki and called him multiple times. He texted him back about how sorry he was about yesterday and that he had finally gotten a restful sleep that he need.

He got up getting ready for the day when he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. Picking it up he unfolded the paper to see what looked like a dorm number on it. It must have been Vince and Neji remembered it right away before throwing it away and getting ready for the rest of the day.

He checked his watch to see that he would be really early to school if he left now so he headed to the college campus. Must to his surprised there were a lot of people up and about. He put his arms around him searching for the dorm himself. Not wanting to risk asking one of these strangers.

Neji avoided getting close to the students playing and walking in the hall by pressing himself against the wall. He made it to the dorm room at the end of the hall and hesitated. Bringing his hand to his mouth he thought about how odd this was. He didn't really knew this guy but…he was coming to his dorm room as if they were friends.

He started to back up when he remembered the amazing feeling he got from the pills and the amazing feeling he got afterwards when he could finally go to sleep and get a dreamless rest. He took in a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"What the fuck!"

"Dude get the door!"

"Your closer!"

"Get the door!"

Neji blinked listening to the commotion feeling terrible about waking them up. It was rather early for some college students to be up. He was about to run when the door opened.

Vince was standing at the door only in a pair of boxers. He had a bad case of bed head and he looked slightly hung over. There was a hickey on his neck and Neji couldn't help but noticed the dragon tattoo that went around his arm and to his chest.

"What?"

"Sorry to wake you so early." Neji said looking down.

At the sound of his voice Vince seemed to wake up."Oh, Neji come in."

"Oh no I-"

"I insists."

He grabbed Neji arm( earning a visible flinch when he gripped on his wounds) and pulled him in. His four roommates were wake now and were gathering in the living space. Vince lead him to the couch pushing away beer cans and cloths to let him sit.

"Sorry for the mess." Vince said kicking stuff out the way. "Party here last night."

Neji rubbed his arm. "D-do you guys party a lot?"

His friends laughed before Vince smiled. "Yeah. We do." He cleared his throat before introducing his friends. "This is James, are only American friend, Jin, Kenichi, and Ichigo."

Neji gave them a small smile before pushing his hair behind his ear. Vince smiled leaning forward. "I know why you're here."

Neji blushed a little before biting his lip. "Y-yeah…the sleep is…"

"The best you will ever have." Vince pointed out.

Neji rubbed his arm nodding. Vince laughed at him before holding out a pill bottle. "You can have some…for a price."

Neji felt a tightness in his chest and he was beginning to get nervous before Vince and his friend started to laugh. "I'm only messing with you." He grabbed Neji's hand shaking out two pills into Neji's hand. "Here but just take one at a time."

"Wh-why one at a time?" Neji asked.

"Take too much at a time will be bad for your health." Vince said. He grabbed an unopened water bottle and opened it for Neji. "Here,"

Neji smiled taking it before taking one of the pills. His roommates went to their rooms getting dressed while Neji put down the water bottle on the table. "I better go-"

"Why leave so soon?" Vince asked. "Just stay and hang out."

"I-I have school." Neji said.

"And we have class." Vince said. "But there nothing wrong with skipping from time to time. We will just be hanging here doing nothing."

"I don't-"

"Come on Neji." Vince sat up. "You can trust us."

Neji looked at him before letting go of his bag. "I guess I can stay."

Vince smiled. "Great. Here," He held out a bagful of pills dropping it into Neji's lap." For coming and staying here."

Neji grabbed the bag before he sat on the couch. They began to get ready to play the Xbox before a cigarette was held in his face. "Wanna try?"

"I've never done it before." Neji said shaking his head.

"It's ok. It's easy to learn. Just try."

Neji looked at Vince before looking at the cigarette. Tamaki would kill him if he knew about what he was about to do. He took it inhaling the smoke before he began to talk. They all laughed at him and he blushed looking at them.

Vince took it from him. "It's ok. Everyone does that the first time. Here I'll help you. It's easy."

XXX

Neji closed the door behind him locking it before turning around to see the host club and his cousins waiting for him. "Neji where have you been!"

"With a friend."Neji said heading upstairs.

"You should tell us where you are going." Hinata said.

"Why should I you aren't my parents?" Neji rolled his eyes.

"But what if you got hurt." Tamaki said.

Neji stopped holding onto the rail. "I'm going to bed."

"Neji-!"

He shut the door to his room and locked it behind him before laying down. He was tired and he never was more than happy to go to sleep.

XXX

As soon as the last class ended Neji left the school. He told the twins that he was going to go to the doctor before he went over to Vince's dorm. Him and James were the only in there and he sat by Neji while the pills took effect while James sat on the arm chair doing some work. He looked at Neji before smiling. He got closer pulling Neji towards him. He got James attention.

"Ready to see this drug in full effect."

James looked at him before closing his book. "I'm sure you are going to tell me anyway."

Vince smiled before turning to Neji. "Neji are you with me?"

Neji nodded. "Yes…"

"Great…we're friends right?"

Neji nodded and Vince lifted up Neji's chin. "Do you know what friends do with each other?"

Neji shook his head. Vince pulled him closer. "They kiss."

Neji sat up to look into Vince's eyes before pulling Vince into a kiss. James raised an eye brow at the effect. Vince pulled away not without Neji locking at his mouth. "You see the pill is just nothing but a regular old sleeping pill." He couldn't help but smile as Neji kissed at his neck begging for his attention. "It's what I add."

"What do you add?" James asked sitting up.

Vince moved away from Neji to his bag. He pulled out a small jar of purple liquid. "This is what makes him like this. A concoction of my own creation. I call it Dionysus."

"Why?" James asked.

Vince sat back letting Neji continue to kiss and nuzzle him. "Dionysus is the Greek god of-"

"I know who he was." James said rolling his eyes with a board expression.

"Don't interrupted. "Vince said shaking his finger at Neji. "Dionysus is the Greek god of sex and wine. He was as able to drive people into madness with his sex."

"The point-"

"The point is that he didn't have to try hard to make people do what he wants them to do. So why can't I? With this all I have to do is drop a little bit on a pill. In Neji's case-" He turned to look at Neji who kissed him on the lips. "- sleeping pill I can get him to do whatever I want while he is in this state."

James watched as Vince turned to Neji."Remember this. Friends act like this."

Neji nodded resting against him. "So what are you planning to do?" James asked.

"Just this." Vince said. "Train Neji without him even knowing it with key words. The word 'Friend' will make him want to kiss me. The next word that he will learn to say is dreams."

"How long do you think he will keep coming back?" James asked.

"As long as he wants a peaceful sleep."

Neji suddenly sat up sucking in air. He lifted his head up rubbing his eyes. "I'm…sorry I fell asleep."

"It's ok." Vince said. "It's nothing."

Neji stood up almost falling over. "I-I have to go."

Vince gave him a smile. "Come back any time. We had fun right James? It's always fun to have a new friend."

Neji's eyes shot to him and he licked his lips. He opened the door heading out. Vince smiled. "It's really only a matter of time."

XXX

Neji stumbled out of the dorm house, laughing at himself. He put his hand against the wall staring to head out home. He was getting really sleepy and he had to get back home. "Neji?"

Neji stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Hunny and Mori. He blinked smiling walking up to him almost tripping over his feet. Mori caught him before he did. "Hey! Guys." He gave them a smile getting onto his toes and wrapping his arms around Mori's neck.

"What are you doing here?" Hunny asked as Neji hugged him.

Neji stepped back smiling. "I-I had to meet with a friend I know. A friend of yours."

"A friend?" Hunny asked.

Neji looked back towards the entrance of the door before looking back at Mori. He stared at his lips while he licked his. "Y-yeah. But I have to go now."

He started to walk away before Mori stepped in front of him. "I'll drive you."

"N-no it's ok." Neji said trying to walk around him but Mori grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up. "It's…it's ok."

"No we will." Hunny said before walking away. Mori followed.

They didn't say anything but they could tell Neji was acting weird. He smelled like cigarette smoke and was acting out of character for someone who had gone through what he had gone through. He hadn't even flinched when Mori put his arms around him.

They got into Mori's car and as soon as he started it Neji had fallen asleep in the back seat. Hunny looked back at him before looking at Mori. "He's acting….weird."

"Yeah." Mori said.

They drove him home and Mori carried him into his room. When he laid him down Neji loosened his hand and a baggie fell out. Hunny picked it up looking at the content. "What are these."

Mori stood up taking the bag and taking one pill out. He looked it over noticing the two purple dots that were on either sides of it before putting it in his mouth. After a moment of tasting it he spit it back out and put it in the bag. "It's a sleeping pill with something else."

Hunny climbed up onto the bed and saddled Neji's waist. He opened his eyes turning on the light. It was hard to see but it looked like his eyes were dilated. " He's…high?"

Mori looked at the bag again before picking Hunny up and lifting him on his shoulder. "Let's go."

XXX

"He's what?" Tamaki asked looking at Hunny and Mori shocked.

"We think Neji may be taking some drugs." Hunny said. "And smoking."

"No." Tamaki shook his head. "No. No. No. Neji-Neji doesn't smoke or do drugs or anything like that."

"Neji said it himself." Hikaru said. "He isn't the same Neji like he use to be."

Tamaki looked at him before Mori put a hand on his shoulder." He may not know that he is taking a drug. The pills he is taking are sleeping pills but something else is being added to them."

"He hasn't been coming to the host club." Haruhi said.

"He was suppose to be at therapy." Kyoya pointed out.

They all looked at each other before the door opened. Neji popped into his head. "Guys I can't come today. Shizune wants me to come in."

Tamaki stared at him ready to say when Kyoya stepped up. "Go ahead."

Neji nodded before walking away. They waited before Hikaru and Kaoru jumped up. "It's time for stealth mode."

The other host nodded in agreement. They all left the host club and followed Neji. They trailed behind as he made it to the college campus and he met up with some kids. Hikaru eyes widen right away. "That's the guys."

He got up ready to run over to them when Mori grabbed his collar stopping him from running out there." Who are those guys Hikaru?" Tamaki asked.

"Those are the guys that had drugged Neji." Hikaru said looking physically upset. "It put him asleep but after…" He trailed off blushing. Kaoru blushed as well.

One of the boy touched Neji's back and Tamaki stood up. "Hey!"

They all turned to him and Neji blinked. "T-Tamaki."

Tamaki started to head over and the college kids quickly walked away. Tamaki went up to Neji. "Neji what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Neji said pulling away from him. "I was just heading over to Shizune's."

"When did that mean going through the college campus." Tamaki said.

"Tamaki calm down." Haruhi said coming over to them. She looked at Neji. "It's just…those guys are dangerous."

"How could they?" Neji asked. "They know you and Mori."

"I've never seen any of them." Tamaki said.

Neji looked at them before back to where Vince and his friends went. "Oh."

Tamaki grabbed Neji's hand feeling bad when he jumped. Neji looked up at him. "Come on."

Neji nodded walking home with them.

XXX

Neji laid in beds listening to the ticking of the clock while he stared at the walls around him. He rolled over rubbing his eyes when his phone beeped. He flipped it open looking at the text. It was from Vince and he sat up to read it.

_Your friends are weird but I understand. How are you sleeping though?_

Neji smiled a little before getting dressed. Getting out of the house was easy and he made it to the college campus in no time when he took his bike. Vince was waiting for him at the entrance. "Nice bike."

"Thank you. "Neji said. He put it against the wall before kicking at some dirt." My friends said you're dangerous."

Vince chuckled. "They don't even know me."

"That doesn't matter to them."Neji said. "I'm sorry though."

Vince shrugged. "It's ok beautiful." He smiled at Neji. "You look like you haven't been sleeping."

Neji smiled a little rubbing his hand over his face. "I guess it can show. "

Vince smiled at him before turning to Neji. "You should go soon but here." He held out some pills giving them to Neji. "Take these to sleep but I'm having a party tomorrow so you should come."

Neji bit his lip. "I don't think I can go."

"You've snuck out before. Why not another time?" He shrugged.

Neji looked at him before smiling. "Sure."

Vince nodded again before walking off. "You are going home by yourself."

Neji got onto his back. "Yes. Thank you."

Vince nodded before watching him go. He smirked. Tomorrow would be the night.

XXX

Neji was sure were this new found courage came from but once he got out of the house the next night and was walking towards the party. A lot of students were here and the music was loud. Some students were hanging out in the front drinking and Neji walked past them. They were all looking at him.

He made it inside and looked around for Vince. He walked around with everyone staring at him he was beginning to think that this was a bad idea. "Neji."

Neji turned around to see Vince walking up to him." V-Vince."

"Glad you came." He grabbed Neji's waist pulling him towards him."Come on sit here."

He sat Neji down and as soon as he did Neji was offered a drink. Neji shook his head. "Oh n-no thank you."

"Come on beautiful." One guys said sitting next to him. The guy was already drunk and Neji pulled away. Vince sat on the others side of him and pushed the guy away.

"Hey back off." Vince said.

Neji rubbed his arm. "I think I should just g-go."

Vince looked at him. "You just got here. Here, have a drink or a smoke or maybe you are tired."

Neji swallowed trying to hit the guys hand away. It was right on his thigh and he was getting uncomfortable. He moved away towards Vince who put his arm around him. "It's ok."

"N-no I need to go." He stood up ready to leave when Vince grabbed his wrist.

"You aren't going."

"Vince that hurt."

"Dude what are you doing?" James asked.

"Shut up." Vince said. "Don't let anyone else in." He dragged Neji away from the living room into his room.

XXX

Tamaki blinked. "W-wait you didn't know where Neji is?"

He looked at the others before hanging up the phone. "Neji's missing."

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"Hinata can't find him."

"Knowing him he might of snuck out." Yasuchika said.

"But why would he?" Hikaru asked.

"Maybe to get more pills." Kaoru said.

"We have to go find Vince." Tamaki said.

Hunny jumped up. "He's having a party tonight. Mori and I was invited before he knew we were friends with you."

"Let's go. "Satoshi said.

"No." Tamaki said. "Me, the twins, Mori, and Hunny will go. You guys go home."

Satoshi sighed. "Fine."

"Come on!" The twins said.

XXX

"What is your plan here Vince?" James asked.

"What the fuck do you think it is." Vince snapped back. The party was still raging but Vince and James were in Vince's room. Neji was sitting on the bed.

"P-please let me out." Neji said.

"Just take your pills Neji." Vince said handing Neji a handful.

"Y-you said not to take more then-"

"TAKE THEM!" Vince yelled.

Neji flinched at the tone and took them all.

"Jesus. He just took them all." James said going over to Neji.

"Shut up." Vince said.

He went over to Neji looking at his eyes. "Can you hear me Neji?"

Neji eyes were wide as he stared off. From what Vince could tell he was turned on. The drugs taking amazing effect. A smile crept onto his face. "Get out of here James."

"Vince-"

"Go." James looked at Vince before walking out. He closed the door behind him before seeing Kenichi fall. Everyone looked as Mori came into the room. James blinked before his eye twitched. "Dude what the-"

Mori brought back his fist back and hit him right in the nose. He fell back into the door and it cracked.

"Where is he?" Tamaki asked.

"Fuck that hurt." James said. He moved his hand to see that his nose was bleeding. "Shit you broke my nose."

"WHERE IS HE!" The twins yelled.

"We know Neji is here." Tamaki said.

James moved from the door as he opened. "What is going-" Vince stepped out of the room and his eyes meet with Tamaki. They looked at each other.

"Neji." Hunny said looking behind Vince to see Neji lay back on the bed. Tamaki looked at to see Neji before Mori turned around to everyone. "Get out."

Without a second thought everyone started to leave. James stood up still holding his nose and looked at them. "You guys need to get him to the hospital."

The twins rushed into the room grabbing Neji. Tamaki and Vince continued to look at each other.

"Go ahead." Vince said. "Take him." He sat down on his couch. "Just watch what you say to him."

Tamaki narrowed his eyes but followed the others. They got into Mori's car.

"Hey why is he coming with us?" Hikaru asked when James got in with them.

"Because I'm the only one that knows what's really going on." James said. "Now come on."

XXX

On the ride to the hospital James filled them in to everything. The drugs Vince had made, the effect that it had on Neji, and what is over all plan was. When they got there Neji got his stomach pumped and James got his nose fixed.

"Sorry." Mori said when James joined them.

"It's fine." James said. "I should of done the same to Vince. He shook his head. "He'll most likely be gone by the time I get back. Long gone."

"Good." Tamaki said.

They looked at Neji who was in the ICU. James held out his hand to Tamaki. "I'm James by the way."

"Tamaki." They shook hands. "This is Hikaru and Kaoru and you know Hunny and Mori."

James nodded before they turned to look at Neji. "From all he took he will most likely not remember anything so that should be good."

"He'll question everything." Tamaki said. "That's the type of guy Neji is. So I'll have to tell him."

They all smiled at that.

XOXOX

All done. Anyway please enjoy and I'll be back soon with another story.


	27. Chapter 27

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 27 XXX**_

Neji sat down in Shizune's waiting room. He was early but he wanted to get out of the host club. He rubbed his face trying to get the tired feeling out of him. He was still having trouble sleeping and from what Tamaki had told him he went to a sort of an extreme to get some sleep. It bothered him to think that he was still trust worthy for people he hadn't even meet before. He also wasn't looking forward for the idea that he had another person out in the wind that people were looking for.

He sighed to himself sitting back on the couch. "Hey."

Neji looked up to see a kid sitting across from him. He spiky black hair and golden brown eyes. He was dressed in all black but Neji could see the scars on his arms. "If you scratch at them so much they will re-open."

Neji blinked looking at him before looking down at his arm. He had been sitting there scratching at his bandaged arm. He had been warned by almost all the host, Hiashi, and Shizune about doing that. "It's a bad habit." Neji confused moving his arm away from it.

"A bad habit that can get you unwanted question." The boy said. He got up and sat down next to Neji who moved away a little. "I would say don't worry I won't hurt you but I'm sure it won't help."

Neji gave a small smile. "A-are you here to see Shizune?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You can't sit in class and cut yourself without being labeled as crazy and sent to talk to a child abuse therapist."

Neji opened his mouth a little. "Y-you were…" He didn't want to say it and before he could even get the words out Shizune's door opened.

"Akira you can come in now." She said.

He nodded standing up and looking at Neji. "Everyone who comes here to see Shizune has."

Neji watched him go inside her room and Neji blinked. He hadn't thought much about other people that went though the same situation that he did. It was a thing to think about.

XXX

Neji stood up when Shizune opened her door again. Akira walked out hands in pockets as he began to leave. Neji bit his lip before looking at Shizune. "Um can I have a moment?"

She nodded watching as he ran after Akira. "Hey wait." Neji caught him before the elevator door fully closed. "Akira right."

"Yes." Akira said. He looked uninterested as anyone could be. It reminded him of Shikamaru.

"Um…I was wondering if…we could talk."

"Why because we've been though the same thing?"

Neji bit his lip. "W-what…no. I-I just…" He put his hand on his arm. "I've never meet another…"

"Rape victim." Akira finished for him. Neji cringed at the word.

"Yeah. Besides my brother. You just…don't act like one. He didn't either but…"

Akira looked at him stopping the elevator doors from closing again. "You go to Ouran High right?"

Neji nodded. "Yes."

"I'll pick you up."

Neji looked at him. "Oh…ok I'll-"

Before he could finish the door closed. He blinked before turning around and going back to Shizune. He closed the door behind him and sat down.

"So you meet Akira?" She asked. "Fun kid he is."

"Yeah..."

"You guys should defiantly talk." She gave him a smile before sitting up. "So tell me how are the host club?"

XXX

Neji and Tamaki walked out of Ouran High together. Tamaki was explaining something amazing to Neji when a rumbling pulled them both out of their conversation. They watched as a red motorcycle pulled up in front of the school.

"Is that Sasuke?" Tamaki asked.

"Right because I have to ride a motorcycle." Sasuke said rolling his eyes as he walked past them.

Tamaki shrugged before the helmet was pulled off. Neji blinked. "A-Akira?"

Tamaki looked at him. "You know him?"

"Yeah. "Neji said nodding. "We meet at therapy."

They both went over to Akira who turned off his bike. "Akira this is Tamaki my boyfriend."

Akira looked actually shocked. "Nice to meet you."

They shook hands. "Yes…um…"

Neji turned to Tamaki. "I'll be.. going with him."

Tamaki blinked grabbing his hand he pulled him away. "Neji are you sure about this?"

"It's ok…I'll be fine. I promise you."

"Do you really even know him?"

Neji looked back at Akira before looking at Tamaki. "He's been the same thing that I've been through."

Tamaki looked at him before sighing. "Fine. Just be safe."

Neji smiled squeezing his hand before going over to Akira. "So do I get on?"

"Unless you plan to run along." Akira said. He handed him his helmet before starting his bike. "Are you ready?"

Neji put on the helmet looking back Tamaki before getting on the bike. He hesitated and wrapped his arm around Akira's waist. The squeezed him harder when the bike went forward not prepared for it when it happen.

XXX

Neji leaned against the building letting out a breath when he was off the back. He jumped when Akira put his hand on his back. "Hey you ok?"

Neji turned and looked at him taking off the helmet. "Y-yeah."

They went to the park. They walked around before Neji got them both ice cream. They sat down on a bench and Neji looked at Akira. "T-thank you for coming here."

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Akira asked.

Neji licked at his ice cream. He was a lost at words before Akira sighed. "I was raped by my best friend."

Neji looked over at him shocked in mid lick. "Y-your best friend?"

Akira sat back in his chair slouching slightly. "I went over his house and he raped me right there in the door way. I didn't even make it to the living room."

"I-I'm sorry." Neji said.

"Nothing you could of done." Akira shrugged. "Nothing I could of done either. He was taller and bigger than me when it happens."

"W-what happen to him?"

"Nothing." Akira said. "I act like it never happen."

Neji looked at him shocked. "Y-you didn't tell anyone that it happen."

"Why would I tell anyone that?" Akira asked looking at him. It was the first time Neji saw a powerful emotion in him. "Everyone loved him and I was just the weird goth boy that had nothing going for him. He was the star soccer player. I just avoided him for the rest of my high school year."

Neji looked at Akira before looking at his ice cream. "So you started cutting after that?"

"After my mother died more like it." He pulled up his sleeve. "I just started to do it the right way."

Neji blinked. "The right way?" He blinked looking down at Akira's arm. There were cuts going horizontal and vertical all on his arm.

"To cut on the vein is the way to actually kill yourself." Akira said.

Neji was taken back. "Y-you wanted to kill yourself?"

"Did you?" Akira asked looking at Neji. "You cut yourself the wrong way but you still cut yourself."

"Yeah but…I didn't…."

"Did you do it for fun?"

"It calmed me down." Neji said looking at his bandaged arm.

"Right." Akira said. "Because after being raped everyone wants to live."

He got up to leave but Neji followed him. "I-I don't mean to judge you I just-"

"Our rapes are different. "Akira said. "You were raped by a guy you barely knew and I was raped by my best friend. Different reason."

"But….you can still go on. If you killed yourself what happen to the people that would miss you."

"My mother is dead, my father is drunk, my best friend _raped_ me, and nobody wants to hang with a goth." Akira said. He made it back to his bike and began to get on his bike. "You can find you way home right?"

"Akira I'll miss you if you killed yourself." Neji said.

"You don't even know me." Akira said.

"Then come to the host club." Neji said. "I have a lot of people who will want to meet you."

"Ouran High host club kids. Sounds to preppy for me."

"Just come over." Neji said. "I promise you that it will be fun."

He gave him a smile while his eyes gave him a pleading look.

"Uh. "Akira said. "No wonder you were raped."

Neji looked hurt by that comment but Akira road off anyway.

XXX

Neji continued to look at the door before sighing. He was beginning to think that Akira was not going to come. He put down his tea and stood up. "Hey Neji you ok?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah. I just-" Before he could say something the door opened. Akira stepped in. Neji stood up. "You came?"

They all looked at Akira. "Yeah."

Neji bounced up to him grabbing his hand. "Everyone this is Akira."

"Welcome~" Tamaki said.

Akira gave him a small wave before sitting down on the couch. "So when does the fun begin?"

They all looked at him before looking at him before looking at Neji. "Can we talk to you?"

They pushed in him the kitchen closing the door. "Um Neji what is going on?"

"I invited Akira over to hang out." Neji said.

"But why?" Shiro asked.

"He seems like he should be a part of the Dark magic club."

"He's suicidal." Neji said suddenly. "He cuts himself but does it to kill himself. I want to show him that people will miss him if he's gone."

"That's nice of you." Tamaki said. "So let's show him a good time."

XXX

"All you guys do is drink tea?" Akira asked.

"Yes pretty much." Hikaru said.

"So fun."

"We can play a game." Neji said standing up.

"Good idea." Tamaki said.

"Like what?" Akira asked.

Neji looked around for an idea but looked back at Akira. "We can play tag."

"No."Akira said. "I'm just going to go."

"NO!" Neji ran over to him. "We can just-"

"Nope it's fine I'm just going to go home."

"Akira really don't go." Neji looked down. "We can bake or paint or-"

"What are you five?" Akira asked. "Look really it's not a big deal. I'm going to go."

"No! I'm not going to let you go home to kill yourself."

"I never said I was going to kill myself." Akira said. "Maybe you should just bud out of my life."

He left the host club slamming the door behind him. Neji looked at the door before Tamaki went up to him. "It's ok Neji."

"I just…don't want him to be alone." He stood there before opening his door. "And I won't!" He chased after Akira finding him about to get on the bike. "Akira please wait."

"Neji really just stop it."

"I won't." Neji said. "I'm going to be your best friend."

Akira looked at him. "Really?"

Neji nodded. "Yes. I'll call you and visit you at school and remember your birthday and we can hang out."

"You do know what my best friend did to me."

"I you know what happen to me." Neji said.

Akira looked at him before putting on his helmet and driving away. Neji watched him go before going back inside.

XXX

Neji kept his words he got early to therapy just to see Akira. He got his number and called him every night leaving a message or texting him. When they didn't have therapy he would visit him at his school not leaving him be.

"You are like tick." Akira said. "That just won't go." He bit in his rice ball and Neji smiled.

"I told you I'll be your best friend." Neji said. "And I am right?"

Akira looked at him before nodding. "Sure."

Neji smiled giving Akira a hug. "I'm glad. Come to the host club tomorrow. "Neji said.

Akira shrugged. "Sure."

Neji smiled again standing up and walking off. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Akira nodded. "Yes you will."

XXX

Neji was pacing again. "Where is he?"

"I'm sure he is on his way." Hikaru said.

"Yeah who would not want to hang with you." Kaoru said.

Neji looked at them before looking at his phone when he got a text message. It was from Akira. "He wants me to come to the roof."

Neji looked at them before putting his phone away. The twins followed him up to the roof. Neji opened the door to see Akira. He was dressed in a suit with a rose in his hand. Neji swallowed hard.

"Don't worry." Akira said. "I'm not going to confess my love to you."

Neji looked around. "Then what are you doing up here."

"How did you get up here?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah this school is pretty hard to get around in." Kaoru said.

"I asked the way to the roof." Akira said. He went over to Neji and handed him the rose. "I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"Being my best friend again. I forgot how it felt to have a friend."

Kaoru narrowed his eyes. He could clearly see that he was backing up. Backing up towards the edge. "Akira are you ok?"

"I'm fine thanks to you Neji." Akira said. He put his hand to his heart. "I almost forgot how it felt to have someone worried about me."

He turned around and climbed up to the edge. "Wait what are you doing?" Neji asked stepping up to him. "A-Akira don't do this."

"I'm really glad I meet you and I wanted you to know that you saved me from forever darkness."

Akira took a step back but Neji jumped up and grabbed at Akira. He grabbed his hand swinging him against the building. A crowd had gathered below.

"Akira d-don't do this."

"Let me go Neji."

Neji looked at him near tears. The twins hand his arms around his waist. "I can't let you go."

"I've had enough of this life Neji." Akira said. "I was ready to kill myself without anyone carrying but now I know that I can leave this earth with at least someone who won't screw me over."

"But…what about me."

"You'll be ok. I promise." Akira said. "Just please let me go." Tears were falling from his eyes. They both looked at each other before Neji did the one think he couldn't think of doing. He let Akira go.

There were screaming but Hikaru had grabbed Neji putting his hand over his eyes keeping him from seeing the whole thing. He was pulled to his chest where he sat there and cried.

XXX

Neji put a rose on top of Akira's coffin closing his eyes before stepping back to the host club. They were all at attendance to Akira's small funeral. Not many people came making Neji reflect on what Akira meant. He really didn't have much friends.

"I'm sure he's at peace." Tamaki pointed out. "Thanks to you."

Neji looked up at him before putting his hand on his heart. "I…I know he's at peace." Neji said. He turned to Tamaki looking up at him. He leaned up brushing their lips together. Tears were falling from his eyes. "I just wish it didn't hurt so much."

Tamaki put his arm around him. "I feel this way every time you go missing. "He kissed him on the forehead holding Neji against him as he cried.

XOXOXO

There I'm done. Sorry it took too long but my senior year is almost over. This is a very busy time for me forgive me. Really I'm sorry.


	28. Chapter 28

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 28 XXX**_

Just when things seemed to be going up at least a little bit it tumbled back down. With Akira's death Neji was just as distance as he was when they had first found him. He curled himself up in Tamaki's living room chair as Tamaki poured them both tea.

"I'm sorry." Neji said uncurling his legs. "I just…I shouldn't of let go."

Tamaki reached out grabbing Neji's hand squeezing it. "You said it was what Akira wanted."

"Yeah but-"

The door opened and Yuzuru entered the house with Tamaki's dog in toe. They ran right into the living room at Tamaki and Neji. At the sight of the large dogs Neji stood up on the couch backing up to the back of the couch trying to get away. "S-stop!"

Tamaki and Yuzuru grabbed onto Antoinette and Hachibei by their diamond crested collars pulling them away and out the room to the basement. "I'm sorry." Yuzuru said. "I didn't know you were here."

Neji climbed down holding his heart. "R-right." He said. He was already at tears and Tamaki frowned. He was worried about this. Neji use to love Antoinette and Hachibei but now he freaked out at the sight of them and was on edge at the mention of them.

He sat back down next to Neji before clearing his throat. "Do you want me to get rid of them?"

Neji looked at him. "Your dogs?"

Tamaki nodded. "I mean I am going to marry you. I don't want you to be afraid every time you come home because Antoinette is waiting at the door."

Neji looked down. "I-I don't want you to get rid of her. I want to get over this fear."

Tamaki was happy to hear this and he jumped up. "I will most defiantly help you get over this fear."

Neji looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you Tamaki."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready Neji?" Tamaki asked closing the door to his driver's side. He smiled at Neji who gave him a small one back.<p>

"Where are we going?" Neji asked looking at Tamaki.

"The dog park." Tamaki smiled brightly at Neji who only frowned. He bit his ready to object when Tamaki grabbed his hand. "Don't worry. We are only going to sit in my car outside of the dog park. We won't go in or go anywhere near the dogs."

"Promise?" Neji asked.

Tamaki nodded. Kissing Neji on the forehead. "I promise."

Neji nodded sitting back and putting on his seat belt. They drove to the dog park and when Tamaki parked away from the entrance he turned off the car and sighed. "Are you ready?"

"I-I thought we weren't leaving the car." Neji said looking fearful.

"We aren't." Tamaki assured. "We are just going to watch."

Neji nodded sitting back. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course." Tamaki smiled at him before sitting back. "We'll sit here every day after school for about two hours before going home."

"Are you sure you won't get bored?" Neji asked looking at him.

Tamaki looked back. "Bored with you. Never."

Neji smiled grabbing Tamaki's hand. "Thank you."

Tamaki nodded squeezing Neji's hand back.

* * *

><p>Like he had said every day Neji and Tamaki sat outside of the dog park for about two hours. Every day without Neji's knowledge Tamaki would park closer and closer to the entrance. On Friday when they were going to head to the dog park Tamaki was didn't head that way.<p>

"Where are we going?" Neji asked.

"To the beach. "Tamaki said. "I know a place where we can go to the next step."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Tamaki gave him a smile before they arrived at the park. They both got out and Neji followed Tamaki to a spot where he stopped at the sight of what was waiting for them.

Tamaki had laid out a blanket with a picnic basket and a parasail to block the sun. It would have been perfect if there was a brown blood hounds laying down on the blanket. "T-Tamaki."

He went on ahead to the blood hound sitting down before looking at Neji. "Neji. This is Missy." He put his hand on the dogs head who lifted her head up slowly. "She's an old dog."

"S-so." Neji wrapped his arms around himself. "She's still a dog."

"Yes but she's gentle and old and it's ok." Tamaki stood up. "I thought this would be a good idea. You don't have to sit down near her but just sit down."

He pulled Missy to one side of the blanket as Neji sat down on the other. Tamaki sat next to Neji serving him some food. "Where did you find her?"

"At a shelter." Tamaki said. "People don't really adopt old dogs. They usually get puppies."

"You adopted her?" Neji couldn't look away from her. All though she hadn't moved since he got here he just couldn't let his guard down.

Tamaki nodded. "Yes. Someone had to. I also read that if you want to get over a fear of dogs you should start off hanging with old dogs because they are calm and aren't as hyper as puppies or young dogs."

Neji nodded looking at Missy. She was just laying there looking out to the ocean."She…seems nice."

Tamaki nodded. "She is." He reached out petting her on the head. "She's really nice too." He scratched behind her hear and she began to wag her tail. He looked at Neji.

"Do you want her to smell you?" Tamaki asked.

Neji rubbed his arm. "I-I don't know."

"Ok. Whenever you're ready." Tamaki gave him a smile. "This is the next step whenever you're ready for it."

Neji looked at him before rubbing his arm again. He swallowed hard reaching out his hand to the dog. His hand was shaking and before he could do anything the dog lifted his head and licked at his hand. That's all it took before he freaked out.

"No I-I can't."

"Ok Neji calm down." Tamaki stood up grabbing onto his arms

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Neji yelled.

Tamaki let him go right way holding his hand up. "I-I'm sorry."

Neji grabbed onto his arm turning to look at Tamaki. "No…I'm sorry. I just…"

"I understand." Tamaki said. "What he did…" He trailed off clenching his fist. The thought of it alone sent him to a rage that bubbled up inside of him. He didn't want to go there right now and he wouldn't until Kabuto was in front of him. "I'll help you."

Neji nodded swallowing looking at Tamaki. "Thank you."

Tamaki smiled grabbing hold of Neji's hand. "I have to take Missy's home."

Neji nodded pulling out his phone. "I'll…call a car."

Tamaki frowned but nodded. "Ok."

He didn't want to leave Neji but he knew driving Neji and Missy would be of course out of the question. He went back to Missy picking her up and heading to the car. Neji stayed back watching. When Tamaki was gone completely Neji sighed sitting down on the beach. He called Hinata to come get him.

He didn't wait long before Hinata's car pulled up and he climbed in. He sighed once he sat back. "Thank you Hinata."

"Of course." She said nodding. "What are you doing out here by yourself anyway?"

"I was out here with Tamaki but he had to take his dog home." He said with a sigh.

"So I guess you didn't get much progress?"

Neji shook his head. "I just can't...I don't want to make Tamaki get rid of his dogs just so I can be happy. He loves them but the sight and sound of them just make…remember."

The thought itself of what happen made him cringe. He turned his head away thinking about something else. "I don't want to deal with this fear anymore. I am afraid of needles and spiders and I am borderline afraid of strangers and being touched. I will not let this dog fear control me."

Hinata looked at him and smiled. "I have an idea if you are ok with it."

* * *

><p>"One of the ways to deal with fears is to face it head on." Hinata said. "Are you sure about this."<p>

"Yes." Neji said.

She nodded back knocking on the door. "Every weekend I walk dogs. You don't have to touch them or even be near them. Just walk with me."

He nodded again and the door opened revealing a person with a fat chubby bull dog. "I'm glad you're here. Rufus was getting anxious."

Hinata smiled grabbing the dogs lease and looked at Neji. He was standing away from the dog rubbing his arm. "Neji this is Rufus."

Neji gave him a small smile. "He's pretty fat."

"Yeah." Hinata bent down and rubbed the side of the dog. "I deal with old and fat dogs that need to be walked for exercise. They are calm and don't really run around so it's easy to walk."

"You do this all the time?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah. I have five other dogs like this."

"S-six?"

"It'll be fine."

Neji followed her to the five other house to get the five other dogs ranging from a Great Dane to a Chihuahua. He followed close behind her trying not to get to close. She stopped holding out the leases. "Why don't you-"

"No." Neji said shaking his head.

"They won't even pay attention to you. You can even lead-"

"I don't want them behind me."

She pressed her lips together. "Then just let them."

The light changed and Hinata put the leases in his hand. He gripped onto them and let them drag him away. He was nervous but he didn't try to stop them. They were far enough away from him to make him relax some and Hinata was walking in the space between him and the dogs to keep them at bay just in case.

"How are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"I'm ok I think." Neji said smiling at her a little. "F-for now."

She smiled back and they continued to walk. When the dogs did their business Hinata would clean it before they headed to the dog park. Neji handed the dogs over to her and she let them hang out there. "I have to go in."

He held out his hand. "I'll sit out here."

She nodded going in with the dogs. The door didn't close all the way and when Neji sat down he saw a familiar dog run out.

"Antionette no!" He stood up to see Tamaki coming out of the dog park.

"Tamaki. "Neji said going to him. "Was that Antionette?"

"Yes." Tamaki said running his hand though his hair. "And she got out."

Neji looked around to see her running in the street. "She's in the street."

"ANTIONETTE!" Tamaki yelled out.

Neji could hear the desperation in his voice. When Antionette heard Tamaki say her name she turned around and looked at him. A truck was coming her way. "ANTIONETTE!"

The sound of the horns made her crouch to the ground and fear and Neji didn't the unthinkable. He ran into the street to Antionette. He dived towards her knocking her away out of the way of the truck that zoomed by. Tamaki gasped, holding his breath as the truck past. He let it out when he saw Neji on the ground with Antionette licking at his face.

Tamaki and Hinata ran over to them. Tamaki pulled Antionette off and Hinata helped Neji up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Neji said rubbing his head. "Just a little scrapped." He looked at his bleeding elbow. He looked at Antionette. "Are you ok?"

She barked happily going up and licking at his face. He didn't flinch away.

"You saved Antionette. Better yet are letting her lick you."

Neji blinked pushing her head away. "Yes I am."

"You faced your fear head on." Hinata said." And you did it so suddenly."

Neji rubbed his head. "I thought about how Tamaki would feel if she really got hurt. I didn't want to stand there and do nothing."

Tamaki smiled putting his arms around Neji and hugged him closely. "Thank you so much Neji!"

Neji smiled hugging him back. "Anything for you."

XOXOXO

As you can see I'm done. It's shorter then I would normally right but you guys have been recently…very…..I don't know pushy about me updating. Let me say this now. *clear throat* I have other things to do. I'm a senior of high school and it's almost over. This is the time when things are at their worse when it comes to me having time to do things so if it takes me a while to put up a story. I like reviews but not when they are about when I'm going to update and not about the story itself. In an unrealted note I think I put up the line break now. I'm happy about that.


	29. Chapter 29

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 29 XXX**_

Tamaki and Neji stared at the note taped to the host door. Tamaki blinked picking it up looking at Neji before reading it. "What is it?" Neji asked a little worried. A note on the door didn't happen much and it kind of scared Neji.

Tamaki read it before sighing. "It's just a challenge." He tossed the letter on the ground and headed inside. Neji watched him before picking up the letter.

"A challenge, what's a challenge?" Neji asked following him in. The other host were already there.

"Oh we got another challenge." Hikaru said standing form the couch and reading over Neji's shoulder. Kaoru joined him.

"We, the baseball club, challenge the host club to a baseball game for a bragging rights and rights to boss the club around for a week." Kaoru read out loud before rolling his eyes. "So poetic."

"Do you guys get these a lot?" Neji asked.

"Not really." Haruhi said. "It's more between the sports club. We only get them rarely when they want to have an easy win."

"Which shouldn't be allowed." Tamaki said hitting his fist into his hand. "We don't play a sport yet we get challenge and then we lose against them. It's all not fair."

Neji blinked looking away from the letter. "Can't you just say no?"

"Saying no to a challenge is like say you are a loser." Satoshi said. "In other words not cool at all."

They all looked upset with the thought of playing the baseball team. "I'll go tell them no."

"No Neji." Tamaki said. He sighed. "We'll just lose to them."

He opened his mouth to say something but Tamaki turned away. "Well if we are going to lose we better look good doing it. Hikaru , Kaoru could your mom make us an outfit for the game."

Neji sighed before turning away. He wasn't going to let this go.

* * *

><p>The baseball team wasn't playing that far away from the school building. Neji walked up to them and could see that they were very good. "Excuse me."<p>

The captain turned and Neji held his breath when he came face to face with Kiba. "Well if it isn't the king of the host prize possession"

By now the other guys started to gather but Kiba kept them at a safe distance away from Neji so he wouldn't panic as much. "What are you doing here princess?"

Neji looked at them before putting his eyes to Kiba. "I wanted to say that the host don't want to play you guys."

"So you guys are chickening out." They started to make chicken noises behind Kiba.

Neji blushed." No. They just…we aren't a sports club so why are you challenging us."

"Duh because you aren't a sports club. Easy win for us."

"It sounds pretty pathetic to me." Neji snapped back.

"Ohhh." The team behind Kiba said. One hit his shoulder. "You going to let him say that."

Kiba glared at the guy before looking back at Neji. "We aren't backing down and if your host back down themselves then we will tell everyone that you guys aren't as great as you guys claim to be."

"We don't claim to be great." Neji said.

"After everyone finds out that the host club that are full of the richest kids in the school don't want to play a friendly game with kids not as rich as them what would the student body think. Even after you yourself tried your hardest to get the Ouran High and Konoha kids together to fall this low. "He shook his head with his team doing the same thing behind him.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Don't do this Kiba."

"Then I expect you to play Friday."Kiba said turning back to his team. "Come on guys let's get to it."

Neji watched them play before turning and leaving. For some reason he felt that the host were not going to be happy about this.

* * *

><p>"YOU DID WHAT!" The twins and Tamaki yelled at him.<p>

He flinched backing up trying his hardest to not crouch down in fear. "I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell them that we weren't going to play."

"But you made it worse. Now we defiantly have to show up and play." Hikaru said.

"I thought you two were great at sports."Neji pointed out.

"Yeah so what. "Kaoru said.

"We can play baseball but now with a team that sucks. No offensive." Hikaru said.

Tamaki shook his head. "No it's ok. We've never played before."

"Then we have to learn." Neji said. "It's not hard. I can teach you. I use to play."

"You use to play baseball?" Satoshi asked.

Neji nodded. "Yeah."

"The one and only thing that Konoha have that most school want is their incredible baseball team." Kyoya said. "Four out of the fifteen plays on the team last year go here now."

"Who?" Tamaki asked grabbing Kyoya. "Who was on that team?"

"Neji as pitcher, Shikamaru as third base, Choji as catcher, and Sasuke as center field. " Kyoya said.

Tamaki let him go before rubbing his chin. "We need the three of them to play."

"But they aren't apart of the host club." Haruhi said. "And we can only have host club members playing on the team."

"Then we have to make them members."

* * *

><p>"No." Sasuke said.<p>

"Come on Sasuke." Tamaki said. "We need you."

"So what."

"Come on Sasuke." Neji said. He watched Tamaki walk away leaving Neji to convince Sasuke."Can't you just play with us?"

"I wouldn't mind playing baseball with you guy again but it would require me to quitting the basketball team for a week, being in the host club for a week, and having to deal with Tamaki. I already deal with Naruto almost every day, that's enough blonds for me. All of that to just play one baseball game." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Neji said. "It'll be fun." He gave him a smile and Sasuke sighed.

"Fine."

"Thank you." Neji said. "The host need to win. It would really make them happy after worrying about me for so long."

"Worrying about you isn't something that you think needs to be made up for. We care and will always worry about you." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded. "Thank you again."

Sasuke just shrugged standing up. He pushed the bangs out of his hair. "I guess it's time that the girls at this school enjoy my face."

Neji smiled shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"You want us to join the host club?" Shikamaru asked. He was sitting against the wall. Choji was sitting next to him eating a bag of chips.<p>

"Just till the end of the week."Neji said. "It's all so the host can win a baseball game."

"Baseball." Choji said. "I haven't played that in years. I'm in."

"I guess there isn't any harm in it."Shikamaru said.

Neji smiled. "Thank you."

"So you are getting some help huh." Neji turned around to look at Kiba.

"I'm just getting new members of the host club." Neji said crossing his arms.

"Right because I'm sure girls love fat guys and a smart ass."

Shikamaru held back Choji as Neji stepped to Kiba. "What's your problem?"

"No problem here. Just can't wait you be your gay as boyfriend showing everyone that he's not so great as everyone thinks."

"Last time I saw you, you were kissing me." Neji said. "So really who is the gay one here."

"Both of you it sounds like." Shikamaru said under his breath.

"I'm not a faggot." Kiba pushed Neji against the wall.

"Hey back off." Shikamaru said stepping in the way.

"Prove it." Neji said. "If the host win you have to come out of the closet."

Shikamaru looked back at him. "Neji what the hell. Are you really betting-"

"Fine." Kiba said. "And if my team wins you have to do whatever I say for a week."

"Kiba don't-"

"Deal." Neji said.

Shikamaru looked between them. "Are you both stupid?"

Kiba smirked turning away. "I'll see you guys later."

Neji watched him go before letting out a breath. He was proud of himself for standing up to Kiba even though he felt like he had to throw up.

"Neji you know what will happen to you if you lose. "Choji said.

"But we won't lose." Neji said. "So it's nothing to worry about."

"But if you win you are going to make Kiba tell everyone that he's gay. Don't you think that's harsh?"

Neji turned away. "We better go practice."

He walked off and they followed.

* * *

><p>"Baseball isn't that hard." Neji said to the host. "All it is catching and throwing and hitting."<p>

"And with you four we don't have to work so hard." Tamaki said.

"Yes you do." Sasuke said. "Sometimes it will go past third base and whoever is playing right field has to get it."

"So yeah lets pick position and get started." Shikamaru said. "Neji, Sasuke, Choji, and I will play our old position but first base will be Tamaki, second and shortstop will be the twins, right will be Satoshi and left will be Kyoya. The rest will be back up if we need it but everyone will have to practice all the position to make sure everyone can do it."

"So let's get too it."

* * *

><p>In the end the only ones standing were Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. They had been use to the training their old coach had put them through. "Come on we aren't even done." Sasuke said.<p>

"What?" Tamaki asked. He was panting. "I'm so tired."

"Let's practice batting." Neji said. They moved out the way as Neji moved to the pitcher's mound. Tamaki watched as Neji whined up for the throw before throwing it. He blinked looking at Neji trying to find the ball. He didn't even see it leave his hand.

"Fast huh." Shikamaru said. "It's his worse pitch."

Everyone stared at him. "The worse?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yep. Tells you something huh."

They watched him pitch some more before Choji threw him the ball. "Ok who's up."

They all looked at each other before Satoshi grabbed a bat and helmet. "I'll go first!"

He went to the box. They had all seen that Satoshi was pretty impressive when it came to playing baseball but Neji threw three balls at him and he missed them all. He walked away dragging the bat.

"As you can see Neji will most likely get us out of the field quickly? We just have to work on batting." Shikamaru said.

"Just remember. It's all in the hips."Sasuke said.

* * *

><p>They all practice every day till it was Friday. News of the game had spread like wildfire and everyone was there to watch. Hikaru and Kaoru's mom and had them uniform. A nice royal blue with white Letters and numbers.<p>

"Hey Neji I'm betting on you. "Kasanoda said when he took his seat behind the gate with Tetsuya.

"Betting?" Tamaki asked. "That's illegal at school."

"Yeah right." Kasanoda said waving his hand. They took their seats and Tamaki sighed.

"I'm nervous."

Neji kissed him on the lips. "It's going to be ok. We'll win."

Tamaki smiled kissing Neji on the lips again. "I love you."

Neji blushed. He hadn't said that to Tamaki and it felt like forever since he did. "I love you too."

Tamaki smiled rubbing Neji's back before he went out to meet Kiba. Neji waited at the gate before taking a deep breath.

"You know we are going to win." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah I know." Neji said.

"But they will see that it was the four of us and not the host club." Sasuke said. "What is this going to solve."

"I have to beat Kiba."

"And we will." Choji said.

Neji looked at them before Tamaki came back. "We are batting first."

Shikamaru nodded. "Right. Just remember if you think it's too high or low for you don't swing. Right around the torso is where you should be batting."

Tamaki nodded before grabbing a bat. Neji saw that Kiba was the catcher. This could go bad.

* * *

><p>Tamaki got on the plate getting ready. "All right guys move in." Kiba said before sitting down. Tamaki looked down at him before getting ready again. "So you really are going to do this. You really are going to try and SWING!"<p>

With that Tamaki swung the ball missing the ball all together. "Tamaki what the hell that was so low." Shikamaru said from the gate.

"Yeah Tamaki what the hell." Kiba said laughing. "Don't you know how to play?"

Tamaki narrowed his eyes before getting ready again. "Did you hear about the deal me and Neji made?"

"What?" Tamaki turned to look at him right when he caught the ball.

"Strike two." The umpire said.

"Come on Tamaki." Sasuke yelled. "Pay attention."

Tamaki looked at Neji before looking at Kiba. He got ready trying not to think. He had to pay attention. He had to pay attention.

"If I win I get to fuck him." Kiba said.

Tamaki lost it. He dropped the bat and tackled Kiba to the ground. "Tamaki!" Neji yelled when he saw the other team beginning to head to him. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, and the twins jumped up and rushed over to help.

Teachers and the umpire were breaking up the fight and the twins brought him back. "Tamaki what are you thinking?"

"Neji did you make a deal with Kiba?" Tamaki asked coming up to him.

Neji backed up some. "D-deal….yeah I did."

"He said he was going to…" He trailed off clenching his fist before punching the bench. Neji jumped.

"Tamaki calm down." Shikamaru said. "He's the catcher and he's trying to get in your head so you can miss."

The umpire came over. "Since you started to fight I gave them the option of making you forfeit. They want to continue to keep playing."

"It's on." Tamaki said.

"You can't play though." He said. "Since you started the fight."

Shikamaru sighed. "Shiro you will be on first base now."

They nodded before Tamaki sat down. Neji sat down as well. "I'm sorry. He was just…getting under my skin."

"We won't lose this." Tamaki said. "Even if he meant it as a joke or for real we won't lose."

Neji looked at him and smiled.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was up next and he hit a good ball earning him his spot on third base. Satoshi got walked to first before Shikamaru sent him to second as he ran his way to first. Like they planned Choji hit a home run sending them all home. They had counted Tamaki's outburst as a first out and after that Neji's ball got caught and Shiro got three strikes.<p>

"Don't be afraid to talk them down Choji." Shikamaru said. "It's that kind of game I guess."

They took their position and in no time soon Neji got three outs. Nobody got on the field. The game continued to be back and forth. The host club getting on the score board and the baseball team getting on as well it was beginning to be a tie game.

Neji looked at the score board before looking at Shikamaru. He ran his hand down his ponytail three times giving him the signal. Shikamaru looked at him confused before Neji called a time out.

The umpire blew the whistle and Shikamaru came over to him. "What do you mean you want to switch?"

"I have an idea." Neji said. "Kiba!"

He called Kiba over who came over to him. "I have an deal with you. I'll come out of the game if you put Tamaki in."

"Deal." Kiba said shaking his hand. Shikamaru looked at him.

"What the hell Neji I thought you wanted to win."Shikamaru said.

"You said it yourself. If the host are doing the major effort it's just you, me, Choji, and Sasuke playing. "Neji said.

"The game is almost over and now you want to do this."

"Trust me." He took his hair out of the ponytail shaking his hand through it sending Sasuke the signal. He looked back to see if he got it. He looked just as confused as Shikamaru was but nodded anyway. Neji moved to the bench telling Tamaki that he was on."Me?"

Neji nodded. "Go out there."

Tamaki looked at him before going back out there.

* * *

><p>Tamaki couldn't really understand what just happen. It just seemed like the Konoha kids had stopped trying. Sasuke stopped backing up left and right field if they really needed it, and Shikamaru would move out of the way if a ball was coming right to him, he was making the host do all the work.<p>

It was almost the end of the game and Tamaki was about to bat. He glared at Kiba as he saw him smirking at him. "Keep your head in the game." Neji said. "After this we'll go get some sushi."

Tamaki smiled at him before getting ready. Before the pitch could even do anything it started to rain. Tamaki looked up at the rain and they looked at the other team. "What's wrong pretty boy? Going to melt." Kiba said.

Tamaki glared at him. "Let's play ball." He got ready again before the pitch throw. It was a strike and the next one to be thrown ended up the same. Kiba laughed. "You are going to win you know."

Tamaki tighten his grip on the bat and as soon as the pitcher threw the ball he swung. He closed his eyes ready to feel a great disappointment when he heard what sounded like a bat hitting a ball. He opened his eyes looking to see the ball flying.

"RUN!" The host club yelled and Tamaki dropped the ball and ran. He hit first and second with no problem but when he was beginning to round third the ball was getting closer. He found that he couldn't stop at third and took a chance running towards home.

He wasn't going to make it, he wasn't going to make it. He found himself slipping in the mud. He fell back and began to slide. He covered his eyes lifting up his leg. He felt like he hit something and he looked up.

Kiba fell down holding onto his crotch dropping the ball. Tamaki sat up looking at him before looking at the umpire. "Safe!"

Everyone cheered running out to Tamaki.

"You won Tamaki. You did it!"

Tamaki looked at them before he was lifted up. Neji smiled at them before going to Kiba. He helped him up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Damn that hurt!" Kiba said.

"It was a good game." Neji said. "And…the deal can be off if you want it."

Kiba looked at him. "Thanks." Kiba said smiling at him.

Neji smiled back before turning back to the host club. "Let's go get some sushi."

They all cheered.

* * *

><p>And done. Please enjoy and I started another Naruto cross over with Inuyasha. Feel free to read that as well if you want and please feel free to ignore my rants about the reviews. I can't tell you guys what to and what not to write. I shouldn't even try. I'm sorry!<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_Chapter Warning: Guards abusing their power and attempt at some things and some sexual contact._

_**XXX Chapter 30 XXX**_

The host club was enjoying their times with clients. Neji was passing out tea to everyone when the door open. He sat up straight when he saw Detective Ibiki. He went up to him. "Ibiki-san. How can I help you?" He was nervous about him being him. Did they find Vince? Or better yet did they find Kabuto?

"Neji…I really hate to say this."Ibiki said reaching behind him before pulling out handcuffs. "But your under arrest?"

"Wh-what?"

"Hey what's going on?" Tamaki asked coming over.

They all came over once Neji was fully handcuffed. "What are you doing?" Tamaki asked.

"Neji's under arrest."

"WHY!" Hikaru said. "What has he done?"

"He's under arrest for murder." Ibiki said before he grabbed Neji and pulled him away. They all looked at each other before following Ibiki.

"Are you kidding me? Neji murdering someone, you have got to be kidding me." Kaoru said.

"Do I look like I'm kidding you?" Ibiki asked looking at the host and Neji. "Look I want this as much as you want this. A kid as good as Neji should have to deal with this but…there is evidence on him."

"But I didn't do it." Neji said looking at him.

Ibiki looked at him." You should get use to say that."

Neji looked hopeless as he looked up at Ibiki. He was placed into the back of the police car before Ibiki got into the car. Tamaki blinked before Kyoya put a phone in his hand. "The best lawyer in retainer."

Tamaki nodded before looking at Neji. "We will get this all figured out."

XXX

It was hard to figure out something like being innocent for murder when there was a video of him. Neji was shocked to see it as everyone else that was on his side. It was clear that he was in the video or at least someone that looked closely like him.

Neji couldn't watch as this person went into a store killing everyone that he could not miss anyone shooting them in the head right between the eyes. Neji bit his lip when he heard the family victims crying.

The trail was quick and it didn't seem like long before the verdict was set. "In the case of Hyuga Neji we find him…guilty and will serve a life sentences."

"WHAT!" Tamaki yelled standing up. Neji was grabbed roughly by the guard being pulled away. "We'll figure this all out Neji! I'll get you out of this."

XXX

Neji was pushed into a room by the two guards that had brought him to the jail. It was a room with a shower and Neji bit his lip. "Strip."

He looked at the guards shocked to see that they weren't going to turn their heads away. With a blush he slowly started to undress himself. As soon as he was naked a sudden hit of water made him hit the wall behind him. He tried to block the ice cold flow of water they were shooting at him through a hose.

He soon found himself on the ground and when the flow stopped he began to cough of water from his lungs. He was shivering and his hair was pressing against him. When he caught his breath he was forced up and cloths were forced in his hand. He got dressed quickly before he was handcuffed and taken to the cells.

The walk down the long hallway of cells with cellmates made him blush hard.

"Fresh meat." One of the guards yelled out getting all the cellmates attention.

"Damn look at that!"

"Come over here little boy. I'll be your daddy."

"Oh that's my bitch all the way."

Neji got closer to the guards before he was pushed into another cell. He blinked turning around to look at them. "W-wait when can I see my family?"

"Visiting is only Friday. Be happy that that's tomorrow is Friday." The guard said before shutting the door. They un cuffed him before they banged on the cell making Neji jump. "Have fun with him."

Neji swallowed hard turning around to see someone sitting on the bottom bunk. He looked evil and had a bandana over his head and a mop of dark brown hair. He stood up and Neji felt ready to faint. "What are you in for?" The guy ask. His voice was deep.

"M..M.."Neji shook his head. "Please don't hurt me."

"What?"

"P-please I'm not even suppose to be here." Neji said. He was straight up shaking where he stood.

"So you were falsely accused."

Neji nodded. He couldn't believe that he was talking to this guy. This guy that probably stood 7' and weighed 900 lbs in muscle (ok maybe not that extreme). He was staring hard at Neji and he could see that his eyes were a blazing amber. This guy was going to eat him.

"I believe you."

The man turned away and Neji let out a breath. "W-what?"

"Someone as young and innocent looking as you couldn't hurt a fly."

Neji blinked looking at him. He sat down on the bed and Neji went over to him. "What are you in for?"

"Murder." The guy said. Neji stopped himself from sitting down next to the guy. "I strangled my wife."

He jumped up putting his hand on his neck. "W-wow." He cleared his throat. "W-why? I mean I-I'm sure she deserved it."

"She killed our son." He turned around and picked up a picture. He handed it to Neji who's eyes softened. The picture was of him, looking just as scary, holding a little boy in his arm. He had big amber eyes and brown hair wearing blue overalls.

"He's really cute." He looked up to see that the guy wasn't even sitting down on the bed.

"I miss him." Neji jumped up holding his heart. "You remind him of me a little."

Neji turned to look at him. "O-oh?"

He nodded. "What is your name?"

"Hyuga Neji."

"Neji. I've heard about what happen to you."

Neji looked down. "So stuff like that even reaches in here."

"I'm Hero."

They shook hands, Neji's hand totally getting hidden in it. He almost yelped when he was grabbed by the waist and lifted to the top bunk. The lights cut off and Neji looked up before a blanket was placed on his head. "Here,"

"Won't you be cold?"

"I'll be fine." Hero said.

Neji laid himself down looking up at the cracked walls around him. He turned on his side on the uncomfortable bed looking at the wall. He curled up closing his eyes as he started to cry.

XXX

Neji was never as happy to see Tamaki and have his arms around him. "I'm so happy that you are ok." Tamaki said.

"I am too." Neji said before a bang made him look at the guard that hit his baton on the table. "Break it up faggots."

Tamaki glared at him before the other greeted Neji. "What am I going to do?"

"Don't worry Neji we are going to get you out of this." Hikaru said.

"Yeah we all know that you didn't do this." Kaoru said.

"But that isn't enough." Mori said looking down at Neji. "We need more."

Neji looked at him before everyone else. "You guys…believe that I didn't do it right."

"Of course." Hinata said.

"We just don't understand why someone would want to frame you for murder." Haruhi said.

"How about anyone who would want to get Neji out of the picture." Hikaru said. "Éclair, Kabuto, Vince…Neji has a lot of people who just don't like him."

"Kabuto and Vince haven't been seen in months." Kyoya pointed out.

"And Éclair isn't _that_ awful." Tamaki said before sighing. "Though she is using it against him."

"We first have to figure out who the real murder is." Neji said. "Do any of the victims have something in common?"

"Nothing." Kaoru said. Neji opened his mouth to say something when the bell rang. He looked at the guards. "Times up." He frowned before Tamaki put his hands on his shoulder. " We will get you out of here."

Neji nodded hating to say goodbye to them. He looked at Mori who didn't say that he believed him. "Mori…you believe me right."

The guard grabbed his arm starting to pull him back. Neji continued to look at him as he was dragged away. "I do believe you."

XXX

He went back to his cell for a few minutes before it was time to go outside. He followed Hero closely and sat down next to him as he lifted weights. Neji watched him silently looking around the black top. A lot of guys were either playing basketball, lifting weights, or just hanging around. Not as much as he had though were paying attention to him.

"It's because you are with Hero." Neji turned his head to look at a guy. He had purple hair with matching eyes. "A lot of them know not to mess with you because of it."

Neji blinked at him looking at Hero. He seemed not to notice this person join Neji. "Don't worry. I would consider myself one of Hero's friends in here. I'm Keyo."

"Neji." Neji said shaking the man's hand. "Does Hero have other friends?"

"Just two others." Keyo said. "But you won't see the till we eat or at the shower. They don't have break the same time we do."

At the mention of the showers Neji swallowed hard. "W-when do we shower."

"Every other day and the laundry is done on Sunday. Did you get extra cloths?"

Neji shook his head. "I didn't get anything other than this."

Keyo looked him over before frowning. "You look really young to be in here? Are you even over eighteen."

Neji shook his head and if possible Keyo frowned more. "Stick close to Hero at all times. I'll help as much as I can to watch your back but don't go anywhere alone without me, Hero, Kumumaru, or Daisuke."

"Are those the other?"

Keyo nodded. "Yes." He looked around before looking at Neji. "I'll try to tell you where to avoid if you every have to be alone. Anywhere there is low light is a major place to stay away from even if there is a camera facing right at you don't be alone. The guards sometime get off if you are in trouble. They don't care so don't bother going to them if you are in trouble."

Neji nodded before Keyo nodded his head to the side. "See that wall."

He looked behind him to see one of the brick walls. A bunch of girlie looking guys were standing against them. From time to time another guy took one of those guys and went behind a shack. "Don't ever go over there. Those are the 'yard dogs'."

"Yard dogs?"

Keyo sighed. "They are…willing to do anything for some guys if you get what I mean."

Neji nodded at that before Hero sat up from his laying position. He was covered in sweat and Neji picked up a nearby towel handing it to him. Keyo stood up putting his hand on Neji's head. "As long as you stay around Hero you will be fine."

Neji nodded before looking up at the sound of a whistle. He turned his head to see some guys waving Keyo over. "If you excuse me I have business to do."

He nodded to them both before walking off. Neji watched him go before turning to Hero. "He is a…yard dog is he?"

"He's a rabbit." Hero corrected.

"Rabbit?"

Hero nodded. "Go to him if you ever need something from the outside."

Neji looked at Keyo who was handing over what he could tell was a jar of go pieces. It earned him a pat on the back and what Neji was sure was a good job. "He can get anything?"

"Anything." Hero said before standing up. "Are you ok?"

Neji looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "So far…I'm fine."

Hero nodded before they walk away together.

XXX

They all were standing against the walls of the cell hallway waiting for the say to go in. The guards were walking by when one stopped at Neji. "Face the wall."

"Wh-" Before he could ask anything he was turned around harshly and pressed against the wall face first.

He saw Hero tense up and looked like he was going to react. The other guards came over. "Is there a problem sir?"

"Just random search." The guard said before looking at Hero. "Watch him."

Neji watched as they handcuffed him. Neji was glad for that. He didn't want Hero to do something that would get him in trouble. He sucked in a breath when a hand rested on his side. "Don't take your hands off the wall."

Neji swallowed already starting to shake. The hands moved up his side going under his arms and up. They went back down and towards his chest where they found his nipples. A blush came to his face when the guard began to do what he never thought he would do. He began to pinch at his nipples rubbing them till they got hard and pressed against his shirt.

"Do you like this?" The guard whispered.

Neji bit his lip trying to keep himself from crying when the guards other hand began to creep down towards his crotch. His other hand continued to flick and pinch at his nipple. He gasped when he was grabbed between the legs.

"Yeah just like that." The guards said again before he began to rub at Neji's growing erection. He was beginning to shake hard as tears began to form at his tears. He swallowed before being grabbed and thrown against the bars making him look down at the floors below him. He gripped on the bars before his ass was grabbed.

"You did get an cavity check when you first got here. I think this calls for one." Neji opened his mouth to voice his protest but Hero did instead.

"Touch him and I will kill you myself." Hero growled.

The guard turned to him. "I beg your pardon. It sounds like someone needs to go to isolation."

"NO!" Neji said turning around.

The guard smirked before looking at Hero. "Behave yourself."

Neji took his spot again at the bars trying to think of something, anything pleasant that would get his mind off of what was about to happen to him. He felt his pants go down to his ankles before followed by his underwear.

He gripped the bars hard as he felt a dry finger push against his entrance. He bit his lip trying not to cry out as the finger went deeper. His face was red with the embarrassment of this happening to him in front of so many people and Hero.

"I can tell that you get this a lot." The guard said loud enough for a lot to hear. Neji looked down almost moaning as the guard pulled his finger in and out of him before adding two and three.

He hated to admit that by this point he was hard and as the guard increased his thrust he was having trouble keeping his moans in. Three fingers inside of him being pushed deeper and faster inside of him before it was suddenly pulled out and he fell to his knees panting. He was crying now and it only made the guards laugh.

"Alright get in your cell." The guards said before grabbing Neji by his hair and pulling him into the cell. Hero was pushed in as well and Neji pulled up his pants while he wiped his tears.

"Good night princess." The guard said. Neji blinked at him before looking at Hero who was glaring at the guard.

"H-Hero." Neji reached out to him. He was shaking slightly from what just happen and it made him bring his hand closer to his heart. "I don't want you to get into trouble."

Hero turned to him before stepping to him. He toward over Neji and it made him crawl back in fear. He was shaking harder as Hero got down and picked Neji up. He laid him down on his bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Tomorrow you will wash up."

Neji looked at him before nodding as Hero sat down on his own bed. Neji curled up trying to forget about everything that happen.

XXX

He knew the shower was going to be bad but he never thought this bad. He was standing in a line naked holding his hand in front of his private waiting for a space for him to use to shower. Luckily Hero was behind him but it didn't make things better.

With the man of Hero's size standing behind him it made him uneasy to have his backside towards the large man even if he didn't want it to be that way. He had a blush on his face as he made it to the front of the line and got waved in. He looked back to look at Hero trying to wait but the guards held out his hand stopping him.

"Just you princess."

Neji realized it was the guards from last time and it made him blush he rushed inside the showers just to get away from the guard. Once he got into the shower room everyone was looking at him. They had hunger in his eyes, a hunger that made him want to disappear and his heart race increased. He tried to control his breathing so he wouldn't have a panic attack in front of these guys. He didn't know what they would do to him.

"HEY cutie over here!"

Neji looked up to see one guy waving him over to an empty stall. He had long blond hair and without much thought of covering up ran over to Neji and pulled him over. "Keyo told me about you. I guess he didn't tell you what I look like."

Neji blinked at him. "K-Keyo?"

He nodded. "My name is Kumumaru." He let Neji into the shower and turned his back to him making sure no one could really see him from behind. "Go ahead. I got your back."

Neji looked ready to cry and he turned his back to him as he started to take a shower. Even with Kumumaru standing there guys were still staring at him. He tried to finish quickly.

"Finally got in huh Hero." Kumumaru said.

Neji turned his head to see hero walking in. He tried not to look but he could clearing see Hero's…manhood. He looked up quickly trying not to look before he turned back to his shower.

"I got cuties back here so don't worry."

"Move." Hero said.

Without much protest Kumumaru moved and Hero entered the same shower area with Neji. Neji blushed harder turning to look at him. Trying hard not to look around.

"Now if that's isn't the perfect shield." Kumumaru said. "No one is going to bother you like that."

Neji smiled at him before looking at Hero. A small flush on his cheeks." Thank you Hero."

"I'm only keeping you safe." Hero said.

Neji nodded as he continued to wash trying to avoid looking at the monster Hero would call his penis.

XOXOX

I think this is a nice place to end it. Anyway more of jail house Neji next time. Yep it had to happen sooner or later. Please review! Also I graduated high school yesterday and my summer has officially started. I don't start working till June 25 so I have plenty of time to type up stories. ALSO I have my own computer now. I just need to get Microsoft Word on it. Also (Last time) I have another guess correctly and you get to pick the where the story goes challenge coming soon. Just got to decided the options. Anyway please enjoy!


	31. Chapter 31

_Summary__: __Having __survived __his __first __year __of __high__school__, __Neji __can __only __hope __to __look __towards __the __future __and __hope __that __things __go __the __right __way__.__Still __Neji __is __in __for __a __bumpy __ride __full __of __friends __and __enemies__._

_Warning__: __There __will __be __sex __and __violence __and __cursing __and __all __that __stuff __that __makes __this __rated __M__. __Really __you __shouldn__'__t __read __this __if __you __are __under __the __age __of__ 17 __and __or __don__'__t __like __to __read __yaoi__._

_Disclaimer__: __I __don__'__t __know __Naruto __or __Ouran __High__. __It __would __be __awesome __if __I __did__. __Or __any __other __anime __show __that __is __going __to __make __its __way __on __here__._

_Chapter__Warning__: __Guards __abusing __their __power __and __attempt __at __some__things __and __some __sexual __contact__._

_**XXX**__**Chapter**__** 31 **__**XXX**_

With Hero, Keyo, Daisuke, and Kumumaru life was a little bit easier. They always had his back he was also learning a lot from them.

During lunch, they were heading to their usual table when someone at another table dropped their spork in front of Neji. Being Neji he bent over to pick it up only to have Kumumaru get right up behind him. "Whoa there Neji." He grabbed his shoulder making him stand up straight before pushing him towards their tables. "I thought you should know to never bend over."

"I was-"

"Doesn't matter. "Keyo said. "Bending over is an open invitation and it's hard to stop something that seems so willing."

Neji looked at him shocked before looking down. "I'm sorry."

"Hey don't apologize." Kumumaru said waving his hands in front of him. "Just be careful next time."

Neji nodded before he started to eat. He was more than ready to get out of here. He hadn't spent a week in here yet but it was getting to the point where he just wish the host would find something to prove that he was innocent.

The bell that ended lunch rang out and everyone got up together gathering their tray and heading back to their cell. Neji put his tray with the others before turning to leave when he saw a prisoner behind him.

"Watch out." Daisuke yelled when he saw what the prisoner had in his hand.

Neji was violently shoved back as Hero got in between the two grabbing the guys arm stopping him from stabbing him in the stomach. The guards were beginning to notice the two of them and Neji watched as the prisoner did something that made him shocked. He dropped the makeshift knife, he had made out of a toothbrush, into his other hand before stabbing himself in the stomach.

Hero let him go as the guards came over. "He stabbed him!"One of the guards said.

"No. No he stabbed himself. " Neji tried to argue but was only backhanded across the face.

"Get back to your cell now!"

Neji put a hand on a cheek while he was dragged back to his cell by a guard. He was tossed in and the doors were locked behind him. He went back to the bars. "Wait what about Hero."

"He's going to isolation for a few days."

Neji's eyes widen at what he was being told and a panic began to grow in him. He was going to be without his roommate and that thought alone made him swallow the lump of fear that gathered at his throat. He sat down on his bed and waited.

When Hero didn't join him with it was free time Neji started to bite his nails. He had to find one of the others and that was easier said than done when he had almost always just followed Hero everywhere with the large man.

When the bars opened for everyone to go outside he slipped out into the crowd of prisoners. He was almost out to where Keyo would be waiting for him before a hand grabbed his shoulder and his mouth. He was picked up off his feet and pulled away. He tried to struggle against who was holding him before he was thrown down against the ground before they were all on him.

"Thought you could hide from us forever?" One asked.

"Is the boss going to be happy about this." The other said.

Neji tried to cover his face with his arms as they all stepped and punch him against the concrete floor. With one last punch his head hit the floor behind him sending wave of pain through his head and a ringing in his ear. One guy spit on him and he heard a fraction of what they were saying.

"Call...everything is going as plan."

Neji closed his eyes feeling that he was beginning to black out.

XXX

Neji opened his eyes to see Keyo looking down at him. His head was resting on his lap while Keyo dabbed at his face with a wet cloth. "Are you ok?"

Neji closed his eyes opening his mouth. His throat was dry and he felt achy all over. Keyo sat him up bringing a cup of water to his lips. "I'm sorry to not bring you to the jail doctor but...it's really late."

Neji opened his eyes again just noticing how dark it was in the cell. He looked up at Keyo then realizing that it was lights out. "Why are you here?"Neji asked. His voice was strained and rasped.

"I'm your roommate for the night. The guards won't bother us...I've paid them off with the few things they will actually take." Keyo said brushing Neji's hair down. "Hero should be back tomorrow."

Neji nodded before licking his busted lips. "Someone from the outside planned this."

"What do you mean?" Keyo asked.

"Someone from the outside...planned these guys to beat me up."

"They would of done worse if I didn't find you." Keyo said. "But who would do that?"

"The same person who framed me maybe." Neji said rubbing his chin.

"If you are in here, the guards don't care enough about the prisoners to care if they get killed. It's an easy kill that won't have any repercussions."

"But I still don't know who would want to ….do this to me?"

"Maybe...Vince...or Kabuto?" Vince asked.

Neji shivered at the two still at large guys that were after him. He swallowed hard looking away. "I...don't think so. Vince has friends but all that are rich and powerful enough to stay out of jail or get out of it if need be and Kabuto...he would want to do it himself." He swallowed at the thought before shaking it off. "Could you figure out who beat me up?"

"Of course. I'll get right on it."

Neji nodded before laying his head back down on his lap. He was tired and he need to tell Tamaki about this.

XXX

"I'm glad to hear your voice." Tamaki said on the other line of the phone.

"Yeah I am too." Neji said turning to look at Kumumaru who was standing close by keeping people away. "Have you guys come up with anything?"

Tamaki sighed. "Sadly no. The only key evidence is the video of someone, that looks so much like you, kill all of those people. We are getting nowhere."

"I may have something." Neji said taking a deep breath. He was sure about telling Tamaki about what happen to him but he sighed. "Yesterday I got beat up by some guys and...I think they are working for someone on the outside."

"What you got beat up!" Tamaki jumping right to the point Neji was sure he was going to hear first. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine really. It was only because my roommate wasn't there but someone out there is trying to kill me in here. That's why I'm here in the first place."

"Enough of this Neji I'm going in there."

"What don't do that!" Neji said. "Tamaki don't get yourself thrown in jail for me." He sighed turning to Kumumaru who was giving him a look. Time was up. "Please Tamaki don't do this...I have to go but I love you."

Before Tamaki could answer Neji hung up the phone. Kumumaru came over to him right when Keyo joined them.

"Did you find anything out?"

"Yeah." Keyo said. "The guys that beat you go by the Red Dragons."

Neji looked at him shocked. "R-red Dragons?"

Kumamaru looked at him. "Do you know them?"

"Y-yeah sort of. I use to be apart of the group that went against them-"

"Black Ravens right." Keyo said. "We have some of them in here still. I just thought the Red Dragons were all gone."

"I did too." Neji said before looking at Kumamaru. "Can I have your call please?"

They blinked before Kumamaru looked between Keyo and Neji. "Wait why are you asking me and not Mr-I-can-get-anything?"

"I can get anything from the outside but not anything from the inside. Besides I already used my call."

"Please." Neji said. "This is something they should know."

Kumamaru grumbled before taking out a coin and giving it to Neji. Neji smiled getting on his tippy toes and kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Neji turned to the phone while Kumamaru blushed and scratched his cheek. Neji put the coin in and called Tamaki again. "Tamaki. I think I may have something."

XXX

Tamaki went around the desk to where Kyoya was doing what he could to get information about any gang movement going around in Konoha. "This would be faster if you just asked the gang members in our school."

"Sasuke is out of the country for the rest of the week." Tamaki said. "Plus he isn't willing to answer any of our calls."

"What about Shikamaru?" Haruhi asked. "He's apart of the Black Ravens as well."

"We'll go find him." The twin said before stopping as they went past the Satoshi. "Hey whats up with him?"

"My brother is missing." He said sounding very depressed.

"He's more then likely just doing college stuff." Yasuchika said. "He's texted him already."

"But he didn't tell me he was leaving in the first place!" Satoshi said.

"Come on." Kaoru said.

Hikaru nodded to him before they both rushed off.

"Out of all of the gangs that are in or around Bunkyo the Red Dragons seem to have disappeared." Kyoya said.

"But someone has to be leading them now. They want to get back at Neji and they aren't shy about doing it." Tamaki said. He swallowed turning slowly to look at Kyoya. "Do you think Haku's ghost is the cause?"

Haruhi opened her mouth to assure him that it was most likely not but Kyoya beat him into it "It's not totally unlikely." Kyoya said making Haruhi fall behind them. "But let's think of it logically first before going to the paranormal."

Tamaki let out a breath before sighing. He looked towards the window where Neji use to sit. He turned to the doors when the twins came back with Shikamaru. "We filled him in to the most of it." Hikaru said.

"I don't know what you expect me to know." Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"You know stuff about gangs."

"Not about dead ones." Shikamaru said.

"They aren't dead." Tamaki said. "Neji told me himself that someone from the Red Dragons are after him."

"The leader of the Red Dragons is dead." Shikamaru said with confidence. "I made sure of it."

"But there isn't a possibility that someone took over after him?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know." Shikamaru said looking away.

"You're lying." Kyoya said.

Shikamaru looked at him. "What reason would I have to lie?"

"You're hiding something."

"I'm keeping you guys out of danger." He sucked his teeth. "Obviously that wasn't enough."

"What are you saying?"

Shikamaru stared at them before looking down. "Haku isn't dead."

They turned to the door to see Sasuke holding up a phone. He closed it before looking nodding to Shikamaru.

"What?" Tamaki asked. "Haku...Shikamaru said he shot him."

"It's called a decoy." Another Sasuke said coming from behind the other. Tamaki looked at them both shocked. "I have one designed to look just like me."

One nodded their head to the other letting him leave. Sasuke crossed his arms. "So Haku is alive."

"Sadly yes." Sasuke said.

"Why are you just telling us this now!" Tamaki yelled.

"We could of handled this ourselves without dragging into anymore unneeded drama after what happen." Shikamaru said.

"But it has been brought to him now." Haruhi pointed out.

They sighed looking at each other before Sasuke pulled out his phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Haku." Sasuke said.

The twins chuckled. "Do you really think he has the same number?"

"You don't know Haku like we do." Shikamaru said. "If it was possible for Haku to talk to Sasuke he won't change his number risking him not being able to connect him in case Sasuke changes his mind about wanting him."

"But really keep the same-"

"SASUKE~" The loud voice on the other side of the lind sent a chill down Tamaki's spine. It was like listening to a ghost come back from the dead.

"Haku lets end this." Sasuke said stepping back when Tamaki looked like he was ready to grabbed the phone away from him. Hikaru beat him too it.

"You son of a bitch. If you hurt Neji in anyway I will end you."

"My my." Haku said laughing. "If it isn't one of the twins are you telling me that you are in love with the lovely Hyuga bitch as well." Haku laughed louder. "Killing him will make this so much funnier know that he will be missed by so many people. Ha ha. Tell Sas-kun that we will be together after this is all over. Ta-ta."

With that he hung up the phone before Hikaru threw it aside. "Shit!"

"You might of just caused Neji to be killed quicker." Sasuke said.

HIkaru looked at him shocked before Shikamaru shook his head. "It's whatever we got everything we need."

"How?" Kaoru asked.

"We know that Haku is behind all this. So all we have to prove is that it wasn't Neji in the video and I'm sure I can do that."

Shikamaru moved to the computer where the video was still playing. "How?" Kyoya asked.

"Haku most likely made a decoy of Neji into the jail. That's who's in the video." Sasuke said. "Shikamaru is use to spotting out things like that."

"Aren't all decoys made to look the part?" Shiro asked.

"Yes but there is a way to spot one." Shikamaru said. "Decoys are made to look the part and thats the easiest part of getting it done. The hardest part is learning to be the person you are trying to play. It can take years and with Haku's and Sasuke's they have been leaders for years. As soon as they are leaders they are given decoys but a fast jobs like this they wouldn't have a chance to teach them how to act like Neji."

They all crowded around Shikamaru to look at the video in hopes to see anything that would be connected for them not to be Neji. Tamaki screamed when he noticed something. "Look!"

He rewinded it when they had finished killing everyone and had picked up something to eat. "See!" Tamaki said.

They all blinked not getting it. "What are we looking at here Suoh?"

"What he picked up? They flaming hot chips."

"So." The others said.

"Neji hates hot stuff." Haruhi said finally getting it.

Hikaru looked at them shocked. "He...he does?"

"It's like he's allergic to it." Sasuke said. "Last time he ate anything super spicy he was throwing up for a week."

"Is that enough though?" Satoshi asked.

"We have to go see." Kyoya said standing up.

"You guys do that." Sasuke said once the host began to get ready and leave. He looked at Shikamaru who sighed shaking his head. "We'll go after Haku."

XXX

Neji thought he would never be happy to see someone that was so scary like Hero ever in his life. He hugged his arm tightly as Hero ate him. "I'm glad you are out." It was only him and Hero today. Keyo was gone somewhere and Kumamaru and Daisuke were working the room getting more info on the Red Dragons.

"I'm glad you're ok." Hero said looking at Neji.

Neji blushed letting him go as Hero gave him his milk. "Drink up."

"I'm not...hungry." Neji said. He put his hand on his still hurting stomach. He was sure it was because of the beating and at some points he gripped his bench seat in pain. It was near his lower stomach and was only growing stronger.

"What's wrong Hyuga Bitch too good for prison food." Neji looked up as the guys came all around their table.

"Back off." Hero warned while he continued to eat his dinner.

One of the guys leaned forward against the table. "Or what are you going to do?"

Fearing what would happen again or the worse, Neji stood up. "Please calm down." The bell rang to get back to their cells before Neji put his hand on his heart. " Can't we just go back to our cells."

When the guys didn't say anything walked away and Neji sighed. He followed Hero out towards the cell before Hero was punched in the face and Neji was grabbed. He screamed out to the guards but they didn't even look at him.

They held Neji down as the five guys attacked Hero while he was held back. "Please stop!" Neji yelled when he saw what looked like Hero was losing please.

Hero was kneed in the face the guys turned to Neji. "Don't worry we won't kill him."

They tied Neji's hands behind his back before one guy got in front of him starting to take off his pants. "That is if you do something for me."

Neji blushed at what he wanted before tears began to form at his eyes. "Please not...not that."

The only thing Orochimaru or Kabuto didn't force him to do and the thought of it being forced to be done now made him eyes fill with tears.

"Come now. We all now that you are gay. You must do this for your boyfriend at times."

Neji swallowed hard before closing his eyes and opening his mouth, sticking out his tongue. He flinched back when he felt the head hit against his tongue. "That's right."

Neji opened his eyes to look up at the guy as he licked at the head of it. It smelled bad and tasted worse. As if he never washed it at all. He closed his eyes trying to keep himself from throwing up when his head was grabbed roughly and the guy forced himself into Neji all the way.

He gagged trying to move his hands to push the guy away but they were still tied behind him. The guy began to thrust himself into Neji's mouth hard and long going deep and fast. Neji was finding it harder and harder to breath as the guy moved faster and faster before he cumming hard into his throat.

Neji pulled back right away coughing up the cum, letting it fall out onto his shirt. He didn't have enough time to catch his breath before he was kicked on his back. " Now for the main course."

"Wh-" He looked surprised as the guy got between his legs and began to take off Neji's pants.

"STOP!" He began to panic more as the guy got ready to enter him. He was beginning to shake and he shut his eyes. He didn't want this. He didn't-

The guy was suddenly pulled off and Neji opened his eyes looking to see that someone was helping him up. "M-Mori?" He slowly closed his eyes feeling faint.

XOXOX

Done. One more jail chapter and then the nightmare will be over. Anyway tell me what you think so far. I love to know. And I also got the end chapter all figured out! It's going to be a shocker!


	32. Chapter 32

_Summary__: __Having__survived__his__first__year__of__high__school__, __Neji__can__only__hope__to__look__towards__the__future__and__hope__that__things__go__the__right__way__. __Still__Neji__is__in__for__a__bumpy__ride__full__of__friends__and__enemies__._

_Warning__: __There__will__be__sex__and__violence__and__cursing__and__all__that__stuff__that__makes__this__rated__M__. __Really__you__shouldn__'__t__read__this__if__you__are__under__the__age__of__ 17 __and__or__don__'__t__like__to__read__yaoi__._

_Disclaimer__: __I__don__'__t__know__Naruto__or__Ouran__High__. __It__would__be__awesome__if__I__did__. __Or__any__other__anime__show__that__is__going__to__make__its__way__on__here__._

_**XXX**____**Chapter**__** 32 **__**XXX**_

Neji opened his eyes looking at a high white ceiling above him. He sat up quickly not sure where he was or what was going on. "Hero?" He called out holding onto his head. His head was pounding and before he could stop himself he turned his head to the side and threw up into a trash can being held out to him.

His hair was moved back out of the way as he finished and he sat up panting. A glass of water was held to him. He took it drinking all of it before looking at who gave it to him. He almost dropped the glass. "M-Mori?"

Mori looked at him with the same face he always had before grabbing the glass and putting it back on the table. "Are you ok Neji-kun?"

Neji nodded before looking up as Hero and Keyo came in. "Hero...Keyo." He rubbed his head. "What's going on?"

"Just doing what I do best." Keyo said. "You need to get out of here so I brought someone in here that can help you."

Neji looked at Mori. "You...got Mori in jail."

Keyo nodded. "Until midnight tomorrow Mori is record to be just another inmate. This gives you enough time to get out of here and far enough away."

"But...I just can't leave here. It's against the law." Neji said.

"You will die in here if you don't." Keyo said.

The bell rang making them all look around. Keyo helped Neji up. "You guys have to go to your cell. I got Mori into yours as well but only till tomorrow when they notice that he is not an inmate."

Neji followed Hero and Mori to their cell. When it was locked behind them Neji shuddered. It felt like all eyes were on him and he backed from the door.

"How do we get out of here?" Neji asked looking at the two of his cellmates.

"Keyo has found a way out through the sewer that we will take around midnight. A guard that he has paid off will open our cell door so get some sleep." Hero said.

Neji looked at the two of them before laying down on his bed. It wasn't long before he was asleep. Mori looked Hero over before their eyes met. "Why are you protecting Neji?" Mori asked looking at the man. They were eye and eye to each other.

"He reminds me of my son." Hero said turning away from Mori. "I loved my son. He was so innocent and happy, ready to help anyone who needed it. I feel like Neji is my second chance to help my son the way I didn't before. To save him."

Mori looked at him before the cell doors open. "Then come with us."

Hero looked at him. "What?"

"You aren't done protecting him." Mori said. He turned and picked up Neji before turning to look at Hero. Their eyes meet before nodding their heads at each other before leaving.

XXX

The sudden cold water against his feet made him opened his eyes. He tightened his arms around the neck his arms were wrapped around feeling that he was on someone's back. He looked around only to see complete darkness. "Wh-what's going on?"

"It's ok Neji-kun." Mori's voice said making Neji relax some. Thats who were holding him.

"Where are we?" Neji asked.

"Under the jail." Hero's voice behind him making him jump and squeal.

"H-Hero?"

"He is helping us out." Mori said.

Neji nodded before closing his eyes and resting his head against Mori's back. He never thought that he would ever be escaping from a jail. He held onto Mori tighter fearing the worse. What would happen after they got out?

XXX

It took some time for them to get everything together before giving what they found to the cops and to Neji's lawyer to show that it wasn't Neji after all that did it. "We well better get him out of jail." His lawyer said with a charming smile towards Haruhi.

"That might be a problem." Tamaki turned to look at Kaoru who was looking at a nearby tv. They turned to him looking at the tv. Tamaki turned it up to listen.

"Just last night twelve inmates escape prison under the prisons water pipe system. Ten of which have been classified as being ex-members to the gang Red Dragons that came and went at the beginning of the year. Another escapee is the young Hyuga Neji who was only thrown in jail a week ago along with his cellmate that killed his own wife. More on this developing story at eleven." The news anchor said.

"Neji escaped jail." Haruhi said.

"The Red Dragons might be after him." Kaoru said.

"And his cellmate!" Hikaru said.

"We have to find him!" They yelled at the same time.

"We will." Tamaki said. He looked as phone. He was wondering if Sasuke had found Haku yet.

XXX

When they got out of the water pipe they found a motel that they could stay at. The next day they found a mall where Mori brought them all cloths. Neji was sitting down at the the food court in jeans, a T-shirt over a long sleeve white shirt, and a black vest.

Hero was nearby while Mori was making a phone call. Neji put down his soda and sighing. He was still nervous about everything going on. He didn't even have a phone to call Tamaki and tell him that he was ok. He sighed standing up and grabbing his soda to throw it away when Hero came up and grabbed him by the arm.

"Hey is something wrong?" Neji asked looking at the man.

"We are being followed." Hero said dragging him to Mori who was hanging up the phone he was on.

"Do you think some of the Red Dragons are following us?" Neji asked looking at the two of them.

"Yes." Mori said.

"Come on." Hero said. He let go of Neji's arm and the followed him. Neji turned to look at Mori.

"Did you tell the others what is going on?" Neji asked.

Mori nodded his head. "It is already on the news about your escape."

Neji looked down. "Are we...going back?"

Mori didn't answer at first before putting a hand on Neji's head. "We must wait."

Neji looked up at him before nodding. Mori was waiting for something, Neji could just tell but he only hope they had the time.

Mori grabbed him around the waist and pulled in a store with Hero. They flatten themselves in between the cloths that were hanging against the wall. Neji blinked before holding his breath when he saw two thuggish people walking past the store they were hiding in. His heart was pounding against his chest and he was sure it was going to burst out at any moment. When they finally past he put a hand on his heart. His chest was beginning to tighten.

"I...I need to sit down." Neji said holding his chest. Mori lead him out to the store to where there was a bench where he could sit down. He tried to calm himself. It was the only way to let this pass without his medicine.

He sat back when the tightness past and he looked up at Hero who was looking down the mall. "Hero...what are we going to do?" Neji asked.

Hero continued to look down the mall before looking at Neji. "I need a gun."

Neji gasped before watching Hero walk off. He stood up quickly following him with Mori by his side. "A gun? T-that can't be necessary."

"It's in case we need it." Hero said holding the door of a store open for the two of them. Neji stepped in first putting his arms around himself. All around them were guns and Mori put his arm around shoulder.

"Can I help you?" The guy behind the counter asked.

"I need a gun." Hero said.

The guy blinked at how big he was before smiling nervously. "W-well there is a waiting period and-"

"No." Hero said. "Gun now."

"O...ok what kind of gun do you w-want?"

"A handgun." Hero said.

"Here's what I have." The guy took Hero over to where the handguns were and Neji stayed with Mori.

"I'm scared Mori." Neji said looking down. "I only want to go home."

Mori put a hand on his head. "Haku isn't dead."

Neji looked at him shocked. "Wh-what but..." He trailed off thinking about it. Haku was a leader. Of course he would have a fake him. He sighed. "My life."

"Lets go." Hero said.

Neji looked up at him before they left together. As soon as they stepped out, Neji was suddenly grabbed. He looked up to see two guys, one grabbing his arm tightly. Before the guy could do anything else Mori grabbed Neji's other arm pulling them both towards him before thrusting his palm into the guys throat.

He finally let go and Neji fell back into Mori's arm before he was suddenly pulled up into Mori's arm. Hero pulled out his gun shooting into the air making the whole mall go crazy. "Run." He said taking off towards the back. Mori followed. Neji looked to see that the guys were following.

They got outside of the mall and Hero stopped aiming the gun at the door. Neji got out of Mori's arms and went to him. "Hero stop don't do this." He pulled him away before the three of them continued to run.

When they were far enough from the mall Neji stopped bending over to catch his breath. Neji was catching his breath when arms wrapped around his waist and he screamed when he was lifted up. He looked to see that a big guy was holding him to his side. He had a red scarf. He looked to see Mori and Hero being held as well by guys with red on.

"You're a tricky one." The guy holding him said. "But that can be fixed."

Neji looked up right when the butt of a gun.

XXX

The sound of giggling came to Neji's ears. His eyes slowly opened and he looked at the ropes tying him to a chair. He sighed. "Fuck...my life." He looked to see he was sitting at a long table. Mori and Hero were sitting at the table as well tied to chairs with chains. They were up and were staring straight ahead before Mori looked at him.

Neji looked to the other end of the table to see Sasuke tied to a chair as well. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at him with an annoyed look. "What the hell Neji? How did you get yourself into this."

Neji blinked opening his mouth to speak but giggling came to his ears again. He looked to see Haku came from another room to sit on Sasuke's lap. He was wearing shorts and a long coat with high collars and a dark red button up vest under a red shirt. His hair was pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck. The outfit looked to be old fashioned and Neji glared at him.

"You guys make everything too easy." Haku said. "Sasuke all but came to find me and you Neji letting yourself get caught all just to see an old friend."

Haku stood up kissing Sasuke on the cheek before pulling out a knife. He went over to stand between Mori and Hero. "And you brought me these two cuties." He pinched Mori's cheek and patted Hero on the head. He was steaming and Haku smiled going over to Neji. He stuck the knife into the table sitting down in front of Neji.

"I heard what happen. Being raped."

At the word Neji flinched looking away. Haku smiled. "I bet you enjoyed it."

"Shut up." Sasuke said from across the table.

Haku looked back at him. "Do you want me to gag you again?" He smirked. "I'll be happy to."

"Haku why are you doing this?" Neji asked making Haku looked at him.

"Because I hate you." Haku said blinking at him like it was that simple. He smiled at him picking up the knife and getting off the table. "I guess that's surprising to hear when you have all these people falling at your feet in love. Even going as far as to rape you." Haku laughed. "I love it."

Neji shook his head. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to you."

"What you did?" Haku asked. "You made Sasuke fall in love with you."

"I didn't make him do anything." Neji said looking at Sasuke. "Haku don't you understand?"

"I don't care." Haku pointed the knife at Neji. "Whatever the reason that you are so fucking irresistible I find it that I should stop it. You've hurt me with taking the man that I love lets think about what else _you_caused."

He went over to Mori lifting one of his fingers. "Number one." He pulled Mori's finger back till it broke making him scream.. "Orochimaru. Your rapist and at one point the father of your child."

Neji looked at him shocked. He couldn't stop the tears forming at his eyes. "H-how do you-"

"Come now Neji. You are rich as hell. Things that happen to people like you get around. Now don't interrupt me." He tapped the knife with to his chin. "Oh right. Orochimaru. It because of who you are that he targetted you. Number two!" He broke Mori's middle finger making him clench his teeth in pain. Neji looked away. "Kabuto. Orochimaru's husband. Orochimaru loved you so much that Kabuto hated you for it did you. And you killed Orochimaru right infront of him." He shook his head hurrying to Sasuke said. "If you killed my love I would be after you too."

Neji shook his head. "Please stop."

"But we aren't done!" Haku went back to Mori. "Number three." He broke another finger. "Vince. The creator of such an amazing drug." Haku sounded pleased and he licked his lips. "Taste amazing and he made it and tested it on you." Haku jumped over to him bending over putting his hand on his knees. "Hey tell me one of the words he taught you. How do you react when I say friend."

Neji looked at him. Dark eyes, dark hair just like Vince. A burning filled his stomach and he turned away only to meet Sasuke's gaze. He pulled at the ropes hoping to get at Sasuke. Haku laughed. "Does he look like Vince Neji?" Haku shook his head. "You are such a slut."

Haku went back to Mori. "Neji what's two plus two?"

Neji blinked at him before looking down. "Four."

"YEP!" He broke Mori's pinky. "And it involves two people. Twins. Hikaru and Kaoru. You by yourself have split them up."

"Stop it."

"You tore their relationship in half."

"No."

"You pull them around without anything thought."

"I don't."

"And it's not only them. YOU are tearing the host club apart! If the twins love you so much who can say who else does. Satoshi, Shiro, Kyoya, maybe even Mori here."

Neji looked up at Mori. He was looking back at him. "M-Mori."

Haku went over to Neji putting his finger under Neji's eye collecting his tear. He licked it off his finger before sitting against the table. "Think about this Neji. Because of you...all of Mori's fingers on his left hand are broken. Because of you Sasuke will be murdered by an escaped prisoner who will rape his dead body." Haku looked back at Sasuke and Hero. "A prisoner who was high on Dionysus." He held up a small jar of purple liquid. "Who later dies because his heart can't handle so much of it."

Haku looked at Neji. "Leaving a dead Mori, whose throat was cut open in the prisoner's rampage, and you not touched on the outside but fucked up on the inside." Haku laughed. "And this is all because of you."

Neji looked up at him before looking down. "I get it Haku." Neji said. "It's my fault...everyone's life is screwed up because of me. I put Mori, Hero, and Sasuke's life in danger. I make everyone in the host club worry about me and go through the stress of me getting into danger. Someone...killed themselves because of me."

"Oh can't forget about that." Haku said.

Neji looked at him. "Please Haku...just kill me."

"Neji don't be stupid!" Sasuke said.

"Shut up Sasuke. I...I have to die. It's the only way to keep everyone safe."

Haku looked at him. He put a hand on his heart. "Neji...I'm so flattered."

He stood up picking up the knife and standing over Neji. "Keep your eyes open."

Neji looked up at Haku. "O-Of course."

Haku continued to look at him before the smile slowly slipped off his face. He stepped back letting his arm dropped and sigh. "No fair Neji."

Neji closed his eyes sitting back. "I'm sorry Haku...but this is who I am."

Haku dropped the knife before stomping his feet. "DAMN IT!" He brought back his fist and slammed it into Neji's temple. "How the hell can you do this?" He looked at Neji whose eyes were starting to close.

"I don't...know." Neji said before slowly closing his eyes.

Haku stood there before his lower member came up. "Um boss are you ok?"

Haku stared at Neji before turning around. He pulled out his phone and called a number. "Hello yes I would like to inform you that I have two people tied up in my house. I plan to kill them if you don't come here." Haku said. He gave his address before closing his phone.

"Boss who did you call?"

"The cops." Haku said turning around and grabbing the knife. He cut open Sasuke and Hero who almost jumped at the chance of attacking Haku but his guards got in the way. "Ah, ah, ah. There no time for you to attack me. We have to go."

"You are just going to leave Neji here?" Sasuke asked going over to him but his guards stopped him from going towards him.

"I said I had to people. Mori and Neji. If a gang leader and a ex prisoner are here you guys are sure to go to jail." Haku said heading to the door. "Or back. I have an extra car you can take."

"Haku what are you doing?" Sasuke asked as the guards pushed him and Hero to another door.

Haku stopped at the door he was going through and looked back at Sasuke. "Neji is a bitch you know." He looked at Neji. "I don't know why and I don't know how but...I can't kill someone like that. He's...an angel."

Sasuke looked at him before his eyes narrowed. "Do you...love him?"

"Ew now." Haku said. He turned his back to him. "If anything is is probably just a small almost nothing crush. And it makes me fucking sick." Haku gagged some to prove his point. He shook his head. "I have to go."

"HAKU!" Sasuke yelled but he was pushed out the door. He could hear it being locked behind him.

XXX

"Neji?" Neji opened his eyes looking at Tamaki. "Oh I'm so glad you are ok."

Neji sat up reaching his hand up to touch at his head. There was a bandage where Haku had hit him. "Where am I?"

"In your room." Tamaki said laughing. "I thought you might not like the hospital scene."

Neji smiled at him. "Thank you...but why am I here and not-"

"Jail? We got everything cleared up. It wasn't your fault and now people now that."

Neji looked at him before nodding his head. "Right."

Tamaki kissed him on the forehead. "I'm so glad Haku didn't get you."

Neji looked blinked. He had almost forgotten. Haku didn't kill him. Why?

XXX

They met at the park like last time. Neji and Sasuke sitting down on the bench. Sasuke sat back with a sigh. "Haku is off the grid again."

"What about Hero?" Neji asked.

"I got him a new identity in America where he can stay without being caught." Sasuke said. "I gave him your number so he should be calling soon."

Neji looked down. "But...why didn't...Haku kill me."

"The better question is why did you give him the option." Sasuke said looking at him. "Are you really that stupid."

Neji looked away. "I thought life would be better without me?"

"It wouldn't." Sasuke said. "Think about this way. If you died I'm sure all of the host club will fall into depression. If they don't kill themselves because you are dead they will probably go down a road they don't want to go. That's about ten lives that will be ruined without you. And what about your family. Thirteen. And then your friends thats like how many then. So many lives ruined because of you."

"But isn't that weird." Neji looked at him. "Me. One person that is affecting so many lives so many. It isn't possible."

"Thats normal Neji." Sasuke said.

"Is it really." Neji looked away. "I looked Haku right in eye and I saw something. The hate and anger and disgust he had for me changed into something I see in you and Hikaru and Tamaki when I look deep in your guys eyes."

"What do you see?" Sasuke asked looking at him.

Neji looked back. "I see...lust and desire and...love." He turned away. "Why would someone who is trying to kill me have that in his eyes?"

Sasuke looked at him. "Because you are you Neji. Because people fall for you so easily like it's nothing."

With a sigh Neji stood up and headed to the entrance of the park. "And what type of life is that?" Neji looked back at him. "I mean would you want to live it?"

Sasuke stood up and went up to Neji. "It takes someone strong to do it. And that someone is you."

Neji looked at him before he looked down. "I was strong Sasuke...now I'm starting to break."

XOXOX

And all done. All right. Now I may have to move to another site. Maybe livejournal or adultfanfiction but I have to find some place in case my stories do get taken away. :(


	33. Chapter 33

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 33 XXX**_

There were hush talking around him that was making him begin to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly to see ten pairs of eyes peeking up from over his bed. The one right at his face was violet/blue and blinked three times.

"He's awake." Tamaki whispered loud enough for the host to hear.

"Good job boss." The twins said from the foot of the bed.

"But he's not reacting." Yasuchika said.

"Maybe he sleeps with his eyes open." Hunny said.

"Scary!" Satoshi said.

"Yeah." Mori said.

"Why are we still doing this if he's awake?" Shiro asked.

"Because he can react any moment now." Kyoya said. "It's good to be on our toes if he does."

"You guys are idiots. " Haruhi said.

Neji sat up in his bed and most of them reacted to his movement. "What are you guys doing here?"

Tamaki was the first to stand up. "We wanted to come and take you out." Tamaki said.

"Take me where?" Neji asked.

"Somewhere with water." Hikaru said.

"We thought you can use some fun." Haruhi said.

Neji looked at them before smiling. "I would love it."

Tamaki's smile fell a little. His smile...it looked fake."

XXX

"Why are we here again?" Haruhi asked.

"What do you mean Haruhi-chan?" Kyoya asked looking at her. "Do you not like being at my family water park."

"I'm just saying. Last time we were here it didn't work out too well." She said.

"That was a flaw that has been fixed." Kyoya said. "As you can see it is more...appropriate for people to be here." Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

They were all wearing their pool wear. Kyoya was wearing dark trunks and a white beach shirt with burgundy and gold palm trees over a dark shirt.

"Still I'm sure it's dangerous knowing you." Haruhi said. She was wearing jean shorts that came to the middle of her thigh and a pink top over her swimsuit top. Tamaki had stuck a white flower in her hair.

"Relax Haruhi." Hikaru said.

"Yeah it's fine." Kaoru said. They were dressed the same wearing blue beach shirts that were open up and had yellow palm tree on the side and green trunks. The only thing different were their sunglasses. Kaoru's were orange and Hikaru's were blue.

"It's a beautiful day either way." Tamaki said running his hand through his hair. "All our friends are here and we can enjoy each others company." He was wearing white shorts and an orange and purple beach shirt that was open. He had red sunglasses over his hair.

"Lets go play Yasuchika!" Hunny said. He was wearing orange shorts with a pool blow up donut around his waist with sunflowers all over it. Yasuchika was wearing blue shorts with a small island on one side of it.

"No." Yasuchika said.

"I'll play with you." Satoshi said. He was wearing black and white trunks. "Come on Takashi."

Mori nodded. He was wearing green trunks with a shark tooth around his neck and goggles.

Shiro was sitting in the shade wearing tan shorts and a light vest. Kirami was with him in a pink polka-dotted bikini.

Satoshi went up to Neji. "Do you want to come with?" Neji was wearing tan shorts and a white T-shirt.

"No...I'm ok." Neji said giving him a small smile before looking away.

Satoshi looked hurt before reaching out to him. Tamaki held out his hand stopping him. He looked at Neji, who pulled his legs to his chest and was looking out at the pool in front of him.

"I'm worried about Neji." Haruhi said to Tamaki. "I thought he was doing so well but...it's like he went back some steps."

"Yeah." Tamaki said. "Something happen with him and Haku. I just have to find out." He sighed. "I better go talk to Sasuke."

"We'll come with." Haruhi said. Kyoya stood up as well.

Tamaki nodded. "Guys can you watch him?"

"Yep." The twins said.

Tamaki nodded before walking off with Haruhi and Kyoya. Hikaru and Kaoru watched before turning to look at Neji. They went over to him and sat on either side of him.

"Hey Neji. Want to put on some suntan lotion?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah we can do your back?" Hikaru said.

Neji didn't move at first before he slowly pulled off his shirt. The twins cringed at the sight. His scars hadn't gone away as much as someone would hope. They could still be seen and Hikaru hated the thought of Neji's skin being this ugly all the time.

"I'm still a little sore...can you be gentle?" Neji asked looking back at the twins.

"Uh yeah." They both said.

Kaoru put some lotion on his hands before slowly put it against Neji back. It was cool and when he pressed a tender spot on Neji's back he would wince away. Kaoru blushed when he did it again.

"Sorry." Neji said first before he could.

Hikaru was doing his arm moving onto his chest. "Why are you saying sorry?" He asked.

"Yeah I did it." Kaoru pointed out. "I should say sorry."

"Not about that." Neji said. "I'm sorry that...you have to deal with me."

The twins stopped their hands and in seconds Kaoru was in front of Neji with his brother right by his side. "What are you talking about?"

"We don't deal with you. We hang with you." Hikaru said.

"But why would you?" Neji looked up at them. "All I do is cause you guys pain. The only thing you guys ever fight about is me."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes while Kaoru let out a sigh. "That's not something we can help."

"Maybe if I wasn't around you guys would be better off."

Hikaru grabbed his arm. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying...I don't know why I'm living anymore."

Hikaru and Kaoru's mouth open slightly. Kaoru looked at his arm where he had cut himself. Was Neji falling into suicidal territory again? "Neji..."

"My life has never been easy or fun but...for the past months...it's like nothing is going right. And I still have to worry about two people who were once after me still on the loose. What kind of life is this?" He looked at his hands. "I don't understand why it's happening to me."

Kaoru was a lost of words and by the looks of it his brother was the same. He was still thinking when Neji stood up. "Where are you going?" The twins asked at the same time standing up as well.

Kaoru was already thinking of possibilities to what Neji would do. Drown himself in a pool was screaming in his head.

"I don't know why I'm living but I don't want to die." Neji looked at his hand. "I feel like I owe it to my father and Akira to keep on living but...I just have to figure out what I'm living for."

"We'll help!" Hikaru said suddenly with Kaoru nodding his head as well.

Neji shook his head. "No." He walked away. "I have to figure it out myself."

Hikaru and Kaoru watched him walk away not really sure why they weren't following the boy.

XXX

Everyone was staring at him. He could just feel their eyes on his back and his side. The ugly bruises that scattered around his body. He put his arm on his side, wincing when he touched to hard. How many times would he have to deal with getting bruised and battered?

He looked up when a towel was placed over his shoulder. "Hyuga-san would not like you showing so much skin Hyuga-kun."

Neji looked up as Sasori walked from behind before an arm wrapped around his neck pulling him back. Neji turned around blinking. "S-Sasori-san."

"Hey don't forget about us!" Neji looked at the four people standing by him.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"Are you trying to say we can't have fun?" Neji froze at the voice and turned his head slowly to see Itachi. He went red in the face remembering about the elevator and right away.

"Itachi-san I'm sorry."

Itachi held up his head. "It's alright."

"So cutie, where are your friends?" Kisame and Deidara asked looking around.

Neji looked down. Sasori raised an eyebrow at the sudden deflation of his mood. "Having fun." Neji said pulling the towel around his body tighter.

"Why aren't you?" Sasori asked.

Neji didn't answer before looking at Sasori and finally noticing something. "Your arm...it's fake?"

Deidara and Kisame pushed down both Itachi and Sasori's heads down to look at Neji. "WHAT? HOW CAN YOU TELL?"

Itachi pushed Kisame back down glaring at him. "Don't do that idiot!"

Deidara got off of Sasori before grabbing his left arm. "Really Neji how can you tell? This arm was made to look like a real human arm but yet you can tell it is fake?"

"So it is fake?" Neji asked looking at Sasori.

"Shall we go on the slide." Itachi said grabbing Kisame and Deidara.

"W-what we have to listen in." Deidara said.

"Yeah no fair Itachi." Kisame said.

Once they were gone Sasori lifted up his arm up. "Yes it is fake." He put it to Neji's cheek who flinched away.

"It's cold." Neji said.

"It's metal." Sasori said. "But colored to be my skin tone. Best fake arm money can buy."

Neji stared at it before looking back at eyes. "Wh-what happen?"

"I was in a car crash. My arm pinned down and crushed, the only way I could survive the crash they had to cut my arm off."

"Wow."

"I was around your age when it happen." Sasori said.

"Then you got your fake?"

Sasori nodded. "They connected it to the nerve endings in my arms." He clenched and unclenched his hand. "It hurt a lot. I'm not sure how I survived."

"But...you did." Neji said.

"Yes." Sasori put down his hand looking at Neji. "Only because I never gave up."

Neji looked away. "Do you have something to live for?"

"I have my little cousin to look after. And to serve the future heir when he comes to the Hyuga throne." Sasori said.

Neji blinked before turning his head away. "I'm...happy for you."

Sasori nodded. "What do you live for?"

Neji turned around. "That's what I'm trying to find out."

Sasori took the towel from Neji's shoulders before giving him a beach shirt instead. It fit perfectly and Neji looked up at him. "And you will."

XXX

"What?" Tamaki asked blinking looking at the twins.

"Neji got away from us." Hikaru said.

"Did he get away from you or did you let him?" Kyoya asked.

The twins looked away. Tamaki stepped up to them. "Why did you do that?"

"Tamaki...Neji isn't doing ok." Hikaru said.

"Whatever happen to him and Haku really messed him up." Kaoru said.

Tamaki, Kyoya, and Haruhi looked at them before Tamaki turned to one of the many pools around. "Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to look at the host in front of him. He was sitting poolside with Naruto on his left and Sakura on his right. "What is it Suoh?"

Tamaki broke out in a smile, cocking his head to the side. "Come on Sasuke-kun. Don't you think we should start being friendly. Even for Neji's sake. Thats why he sent me over here. To talk to you."

Sasuke looked at him before getting up. "That sounds like Neji. I'll be back you two."

He followed them away till they were out of earshot. "I'm not telling you what happen."

"You have too." Haruhi said.

"Yeah Neji's life could depend on it." Kaoru said.

They all looked at him when he suddenly covered his mouth. "Idiot." Hikaru said before Tamaki grabbed the front of his shirt.

"You never said his life depended on it." Tamaki said.

"It might." Kaoru corrected. "He...just doesn't know what he's living for anymore."

Sasuke looked down at his feet. "Does that sound familiar Sasuke?" Kyoya asked him.

"No." Sasuke said before Tamaki pushed him against a wall.

"Don't play with us."

Sasuke glared Tamaki. "What do you want me to say? Neji doesn't like the life he's living."

Tamaki looked shocked. "He doesn't..."

Tamaki stepped back and Sasuke crossed his arms. "I don't know why Neji attracts so many people the way he does but whatever the reason it stopped Haku from killing him." Sasuke said. "He told me he saw something inside of Haku change right before his eyes. Something that he see in me, Hikaru, and even you Tamaki. Whatever the reason he can do that we all see how danger it is time and time again."

Tamaki went down the list of people. Izaya, Kidomaru, Orochimaru, Vince, Kabuto. Those were just the ones that really hurt him and not the ones that had a crush or even in love with him. Sasuke, Hikaru, Kiba, Benio. Those were the ones he were sure the most about.

"Maybe it's better this way." Sasuke mumbled.

Haruhi looked at him. "Better what way?"

They all looked at Sasuke. "Think about Neji's life what he has to go through on a day to day and what he will have to go through."

"You think Neji should..." Tamaki swallowed down the word hard. He couldn't even say it.

"Kill himself?" Sasuke asked. "I'm not saying that."

"But you are implying it." Kyoya pointed out.

Sasuke crossed his arms again. "If you had his life how long could you last? Neji's at the end of his ropes. I would rather he would hang on longer but I don't think you should force him to just because you don't want to be without him. Then he'll only be living for us and do you think that's better?"

They took it in before Sasuke walked past him. "Neji wouldn't kill himself so you don't have to worry about that. He cares too much about other people feelings to kill himself. He just needs to figure out how to keep going?"

Tamaki watched Sasuke go before putting on his sunglasses. "So what do we do boss?" HIkaru asked.

"We...have to trust that Neji can find what he's looking for."

"WHAT!" The twins yelled.

"You want to sit back and do nothing." HIkaru said.

"Thats all we can do." Haruhi said. "We cannot help him look for something like this. He has to find it on his own."

The twins looked down. "Right."

XXX

"Yo!" Neji looked up at the greeting to see Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. He blinked at them.

"You guys are here too?" He asked.

Iruka smiled. "We like to have fun to Neji-kun."

Jiraiya put his arm around Neji. "Plus its the only way I can get her in a bikini."

Neji shook his head at that before looking at Kakashi as he put a hand on his forehead. "You don't look so well kid."

"Oh?"

Kakashi nodded before pulling out a book. "Don't let your uncle see you like that. He'll panic."

Neji looked at him shocked. "Uncle is here?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes. He just got out of the hospital. I wanted to him to rest but his daughters dragged him here." She shook his head. "I'm surprised you didn't know."

Neji looked down. "I...really didn't see them when I got home."

They knew what they were talking about but didn't say it out loud. Kakashi shrugged. "I'm sure you want to see him."

Neji nodded before running off.

XXX

He saw Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi in the lazy river. "Neji!" Hanabi yelled as soon as she saw him. Hiashi looked at Neji who looked back. He could tell something wrong so he got out the river and went up to Neji.

"I am happy to see you not in the hospital." Hiashi said.

Neji gave him a small smile. "Y...you too."

"Are you ok?"

Neji stared at him before swallowing. "How did you do it?"

Hiashi cocked his head to the side. "Do what?"

He had to remember. Hiashi probably didn't know about the blessing. He swallowed. "Was your childhood...crazy?"

Hiashi looked at him before laughing. "Crazy? Your father and I got in a lot of trouble. Almost as much as you...I guess it runs in the family."

"But...how did you do it? Survive it?"

Hiashi looked at him before putting his hand on Neji's head. He went down to his level. "Your father asked me that once."

"He did?"

Hiashi nodded. "He didn't understand why so many bad things were happening to him. Heck to us. Getting beaten up, almost kidnapped...raped." His eyes darkened a little before he looked at Neji. "But I told him that we could move on. Hyuga's are strong and we don't give up and we don't let things break us. Nothing can bring us down. Even on his deathbed he never stopped fighting." Hiashi stood up and pulled out a charm from around his neck. It was round and made with some sort of black stone with one bright spot in the middle.

"This is the last thing I made him. For some reason bad stuffed stopped happening to me when I got married but for him it didn't so I made this." He pulled it off before putting it around Neji's neck. "You are the light and if you never let it go out you will never be completely engulfed in darkness."

Neji looked down at it before looking back at him. "You are giving it to me?"

Hiashi nodded. "I feel that you need it."

Neji smiled at him before hugging him. "Thank you."

XXX

He wasn't sure about what he was looking for and he quickly found in the jungle part of the park. There was a waterfall where people could jump into the crystal clear water below. The view was amazing and not that many people were here. He began to turn away before hearing a squeal.

He turned to look at a group of girl. They were playing in the water and looked just around happy. He stared at them before turning to leave when his hand was grabbed. He turned around to see Yumi looking at him. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she was wearing a bikini that looked like it could have been made by the twins mom.

"So is this what you do now?" She asked. "Stand in the shadow and watch girls. If you switch sides to liking girls you can do it a different way." She smiled at Neji who gave her a small one back.

"Just...exploring." Neji said slipping his hand out of hers. He smiled again before walking off. Yumi watched. Something was off and with a blink she ran up to Neji, locking arms with him. "Well you're exploring has now brought you to me. Your prize is buying me ice cream."

Neji looked at her before nodding. "Sure."

She smiled before leading him to an ice cream cart. She was surprised to see that Neji didn't buy himself one instead getting Yumi a double scoop of mint chocolate chip. Something was really wrong. She could just tell.

"So are you enjoying the park?" Yumi asked.

"Sure." Neji said not really into the conversation she was trying to start. If she wasn't holding his arm she was sure he would leave. But something was off that she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Where are the host? Better yet Tamaki. I thought you two would be everywhere with each other."

Neji was silent before speaking. "Do you think...I've wasted Tamaki's time?"

"How?" Yumi asked.

"By dating him?"

Yumi looked at him shocked. "W-what? Why would you think that?" She let him go dropping her ice cream and getting in front of him. "Are you going to break up with him?"

The thought of it made her mind explode. They were the perfect couple and as much as she would say she would love the two to do it she would never be able to take advantage of it if it really happen.

Neji put an arm around his looking to the side. "I...I don't want to..."

"Neji you-"

Before they could finish a scream made them look. They ran over to where it came from to see a kid being carried off in the current of the river. He looked to be too young to even be in the river by himself.

"We need a lifeg-" Before Yumi could finish Neji was already jumping into the river. She ran to the side looking to see. Other people were coming now and were watching as Neji swam up to the kid putting his arm around him.

He swam back to Yumi and she helped them up. The kids mother came over. "Mommy." The kid said running to his mom.

"I let him out of my view for a second. Thank you so much."

Neji nodded before everyone started to clap. Yumi and Neji looked around. Everyone was clapping at Neji. "Neji!"

Yumi and Neji turned to see Tamaki, Haruhi, the twins, and Kyoya running up to them. Kyoya got there first. "What happen here?"

"The kid fell in I think." Yumi said. "It was only a good thing Neji was hear to save him."

Neji stared at her before looking back at the water. "Yeah. I guess it was."

He stood up taking off his shirt that was sticking to him in an uncomfortable way. Tamaki hugged him close. "I'm so glad you are ok."

Neji stayed there unmoved before relaxing and hugging Tamaki back. "I know they told you." He said against Tamaki's chest.

Tamaki looked towards the twins before kissing Neji's head. The others could tell this was a moment so they left the two. Tamaki tighten his hold on Neji. He couldn't stop tears from falling from his eyes.

"I don't want you to-"

Neji looked up at him. "I would never do that. My father, uncle, and grandfather and other in my family had to go through as much pain as I did. My father more since he never had a girl but...he never gave up. So I shouldn't either."

Tamaki looked down at Neji before grabbing his face and kissing him. He put his arms around him again lifting Neji up. "Never give up on me Neji."

Neji stepped back putting his hand on the stone around his neck. "I won't give up. I promise you."

XOXOXO

All done. I'm trying to push these out just in case my stories are all gone. Just so everyone knows I might just have to move again. I might go back to Quizilla even though I really, really, really don't. I just don't want to move. Fanfiction is the best at being organized. I don't know another website as good as this one. Sigh anyway enjoy! Remember I like reviews.


	34. Chapter 34

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_**XXX Chapter 34 XXX**_

Tamaki sighed. "This isn't good." He put down the twins report card. "You guys are missing a credit."

"Can't we take it you know next year?" Hikaru asked.

"You shouldn't wait till the last minute to do things like this." Tamaki said. He picked up another paper before taking a red pen and circling a class. "You guys can take dance."

"What?" They both said standing up.

"Come on boss it's bad enough you get our report cards before our parents even do but you have to pick our classes for us too." Hikaru said.

"As leader of the host club I can do things like this." Tamaki said crossing his arms.

"No you can't." Kaoru said.

Tamaki rolled his eyes. "Beside. Dance is the only class that isn't filled up." Tamaki said. He stood up before waving his head. "Also you guys won't be alone. Renge and Neji are in it as well."

The twins looked at him. "Neji is in dance?"

Tamaki nodded. "I put him in there. He's missing credit too because of he...misses some school." He sighed before looking at the twins. "So he will be there too."

The twins looked at him before looking at eachother. "Are you sure about this?"

They weren't sure who they were asking. Themselves, their brother, or Tamaki. Tamaki sighed. "Not really...just be careful? For everyones sake."

The twins stood up. "Yes sir."

Tamaki nodded before turning away. "Oh yeah um..."He cleared his throat. " Your mom is the teacher?"

They looked at him shocked. "W-what?"

Tamaki shrugged. "She wanted to teach dance."

The twins looked at him before sighing. "Just screw us over huh."

"Sorry." Tamaki said.

XXX

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'm happy to say we have two more students." Yuzuha said. She went behind Hikaru. "My son Kaoru," She moved to Kaoru. "and my son Hikaru."

The twins sighed. "Wrong person mom." They both said at the same time.

Yuzuha just laughed. "Now now boys. Shall we get started with stretching."

The twins went to where they saw Renge and Neji. Like all the other girls, Renge was wearing a pink ballerina outfit with a flowing skirt. The boys were wearing light blue shirts and grey tights. "How do you wear this?" Hikaru asked digging into his crotch.

He looked at Neji who was stretching his leg out. The twins sat down next to him. "How long have you been dancing?"

"For a week." Neji said. "I need the credit."

"Yeah we do too." They sighed before looking at Neji. "It's only worse that our mom is here as well."

Neji gave them a look as if he was scolding them. "Your mother is a great teacher. She's nice and fun."

Hikaru opened his mouth to say something but Kaoru came to his ear. "Be careful. Mother is a sensitive topic you idiot."

Hikaru cleared his throat. "Anyway do you like to dance?"

Neji eased up some before nodding. "It's soothing."

"Alright class." Yuzuha said clapping her hands. "Lets pair up! A boy and a girl."

Hikaru turned to look at Neji only to be pulled towards Renge. "You always pick Neji. Dance with me."

Hikaru sighed in defeat when he couldn't pull away.

"Um mom." Kaoru said. "I mean Yuzuha-sensei."

"Yes Hikaru?" Yuzuha asked.

"I'm Kaoru." He said with a sigh before shaking his head. "Anyway. I don't have a partner."

"Me either." Neji spoke up.

Yuzuha smiled at that. "Well this can be easily fixed." She was blushing.

Kaoru put a hand on his forehead. This was his mother. Nothing good can come to this.

XXX

Neji couldn't stop himself from blushing red up to his ears. "Um..Y-Yuzuha-sensei?"

"Yes?" Yuzuha asked looking at him.

"Do I have to...wear this?"

"No." Yuzuha confessed. "But you look so cute in it!" She all but squealed with most of the class agreeing.

Neji blushed at that before looking down. Kaoru put his hand on Neji's head. "I can get her to let you change if you want."

Neji sighed. "No...it's ok. I hate to disappoint her and..." Neji cleared his throat not looking at Kaoru. He mumbled something that made Kaoru get closer.

"Did you just say you like dressing like a girl?"

Neji blushed looking at him. "N-not in those words."

Kaoru smiled laughing loudly. "You use to fight it but now I guess you don't care."

Pouting, Neji crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't have to laugh."

"I'm sorry." Kaoru wiped a tear from his eye.

"Ok." Yuzuha said. "Yesterday we did country and we all saw how fun that was. This time we are going to do ballet."

Some girls were excited. Some guys moaned. Renge sighed happily. "Ballet is an art that I know best. Hikaru..." She snapped her finger at the boy but he blinked.

"Uh you want me to do something?"

"Don't you know anything about dancing?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No I don't."

"But that's why we are here!" Yuzuha said. "Now on we go."

XXX

Kaoru and Hikaru were laying down on the couch. "I'm so weak." They both said.

"Its only been a week." Haruhi said.

"And it's tough." Hikaru said. "My arms feel like spaghetti. Renge is so heavy."

"What was that?"

Renge suddenly appeared, letting herself drop onto his stomach. "AH!" Hikaru cried out in pain.

"You are just weak." Renge said. "Don't put the blame on me for the fact that you can't pick someone up."

Kaoru laughed before he was kicked in the stomach by Renge's heel. "You are any stronger. How many times have you dropped Neji?"

Kaoru turned his head looking at Neji who was drinking tea with Satoshi. He didn't looked bothered by it.

"You dropped Neji!" Tamaki asked getting to Kaoru's face. He lifted both Hikaru and Kaoru up to their feet. "We need to put some muscle on you guys."

"But we don't wanna." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"To bad." Tamaki said. The lights dimmed and he turned away getting into a spot light by himself. "Being a dancer you must be strong but also elegant." He grabbed Renge by the waist who was now dressed as a ballerina in a pink outfit. "You must be able to do this without looking like you can't." He lifted Renge up off the ground before over his head. He began to twirl around with Renge in the correct pose.

The others stopped paying attention to the two of them when Tamaki went into his own light. Kaoru sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to get stronger."

"On another note how is dance class?" Kyoya asked.

Hikaru sat up picking up some tea. "Annoying."

"Tiering." Kaoru said.

"Fun." Neji said.

The twins glared at him. "That's why you are so easy at it."

Neji gave him a sheepish looking waving his hand at them. "Oh you guys."

They sighed at him. "You hang out with Tamaki too much."

XXX

Hikaru and Kaoru enjoyed dance class when they did things he they had done before like ballroom. "Renge! Will you let me lead?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru smiled at that before looking down at Neji. Although his mother hadn't made them dance around in full ballroom outfit but the girls were wearing heels and flowing skirts while the boys were dressed in all black.

"Are your feet ok?" Kaoru asked.

Neji smiled up at him. "Yeah. I'm fine." He blushed though. "I guess I shouldn't."

Kaoru just laughed at that. "How come you are so easy to dance with?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but...you are from Konoha but you do ballroom so great. Also in the girls part."

Neji laughed. "Yeah. My father use to be rich you know. He taught me about proper etiquette and ballroom dancing." He smiled to himself. "I use to stand on his feet as he moved around the room in some sort of dance. I never got to tell him that I was gay but I sometimes think that maybe he knew I was."

"But you always fall to the girls position." Kaoru pointed out.

"It's nothing I can really do about it." Neji said. "It' just come natural."

Kaoru smiled at that before looking at Neji. This was really the first time they had been alone together. It was usually him, his brother, and Neji together not him and only Neji.

"You're staring at me." Neji pointed out bring Kaoru back to reality.

"Oh sorry." Kaoru looked away blushing.

Neji looked away as well. "Can I ask you something?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Why do you like me?"

Kaoru looked at him before cocking his head to the side laughing some. "It's not like there's one thing. There's just-

"Something about me?" Neji finished for him. "If it's that how do you know it's real."

"What do you mean?"

"There's something about me that attracts people. How can you tell that that that isn't the reason you like me."

"If thats true how can you tell if Tamaki loves you?" Kaoru wanted to swallow the question down. He knew it was a hard one to hear. The thought alone made a chill go down his spine. If the reason someone loved you wasn't because of you but because of what you could do.

"I don't know." Neji said. "I don't know the reason my father loved me because I was his son or because of this seemingly unbreakable attraction. I try and trust that things like that aren't the case and that Tamaki loves me for me."

Kaoru gripped Neji's hand tighter. "Why are you question why I like you? Have you thought maybe I like you for you and everyone else is because of your 'seemingly unbreakable attraction?'"

"I don't know." Neji didn't look at him. "Lately I feel like I don't know anything at all."

Kaoru stopped dancing looking at Neji. The music stopped and Neji pulled his hands away from Kaoru. Yuzuha clapped her hand. "Class is over. Stretch out your body and get ready for tomorrow. It's hip hop!"

Kaoru looked at his mom before looking at Neji only to see that he was lost in the crowd of students. He sighed worrying that he might have ruined their relationship some.

"It's official. Renge is trying to step on my feet. No way a well groomed girl like her doesn't know how to dance." Hikaru said shaking his head and looking at Kaoru. "Hey where's Neji?"

"He left." Kaoru said.

Hikaru looked at him before putting his hands behind his head. "Oh well come on we better go change."

XXX

After school Kaoru went to find Neji but couldn't find him. He saw Tamaki walking up to him. "Kaoru?"

Kaoru smiled at that. "You are getting better and not mixing us up boss."

Tamaki smiled before putting his hands on his shoulder. "I'm glad you are here!"

"I was looking for Neji."

"Even better. Neji has to stay after school to take the Life Science Class. It's the only time he can do it. Would you mind staying after school with him today?"

"No problem. But why can't you do?"

Tamaki seemed to be very giddy. "I haven't told the other host yet but my mom is pregnant."

Kaoru blinked before smiling. "Congratulation."

Tamaki smiled before turning Kaoru around so they were opposite position. "Anyway. I want to go home and check on her. Can you stay here with Neji?"

"Yeah." Kaoru said.

Tamaki nodded before running off. "Thank you!"

Kaoru smiled before pulling out his phone. He called his brother. "Hey Hikaru go home without me. I have detention."

He sighed when his brother started to laugh him before he shook his head. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. So see you."

"Yes." Kaoru pressed the button before calling his butler. "Hey can you bring me my car. I'll be driving home myself."

XXX

Kaoru was sitting in his car when he saw Neji come out of school with Iruka. He got out of his car and headed up to them. "Hey."

"Oh Kaoru-kun you are still here?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, Tamaki wanted me to give Neji a ride home." Kaoru said.

"Oh." Iruka said. He looked at Neji. "Well I see you tomorrow."

Neji smiled at him before following Kaoru to his car. His car was a orange BMW. "When did you buy this?"

"I brought it after I got my license. Aren't you driving your own car?"

"I don't know which one to get." Neji said. "Plus I have so many people willing to drive me anyway."

Kaoru laughed before they got into his car. He smoothly drove out of the school parking lot and headed towards Neji's house. "So how was class?"

He looked at Neji who hadn't answered him. Neji was looking out the window. "I don't like it."

"Why not? It's easy." Kaoru said.

Once again Neji was quiet. Kaoru looked at him before driving his car to the side. He put it in park and turned to Neji. "What's wrong Neji?"

"You know what Orochimaru did to me."

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah...I do."

Neji looked down at his hand before they moved to his stomach. "It worked."

Kaoru blinked at him. "I'm sorry what?"

Neji's fist clenched. "I...I carried his baby inside of me."

Kaoru's mouth opened. He looked down at Neji's stomach. "What happen?"

At this point he was beginning to tear up. He sniffed before pushing some hair behind his ear. "Um...I...I lost it."

"Lost...it."

Neji nodded. "I dream about it...him. In my dreams its a boy and he's crying. I can't reach him though and he continues to cry. It's like...I-I run up to him but I'm sinking into darkness...No matter what I never reach it and..._he_ does."

"Who?" Kaoru asked.

"Orochimaru." It was chilly how easy the name fell from Neji's lips. It seemed like only for him he could make the evilest thing sound beautiful.

Kaoru faced forward before Neji brought his hands to his eyes. "I feel awful."

Kaoru looked at him. "Why?"

"What kind of mom am I? I lost my baby even before he saw the sun. Thats even my mom did better then that."

"Hey stop that." Kaoru said. He grabbed Neji's hand. "Orochimaru's experiment...it was unstable. You were his last test subject out of many and they all failed. It was him not you."

"So what then." Neji said. "Now I have to live with this." He wrapped his arms around his stomach. "A womb that I hate." He growled the last part before shaking his head. "It hurts every month like I'm going to die from the inside out."

"Can't they get rid of it?"

Neji shook his head again rubbing his eyes. "From where it's placed it will mess up all my other organs. All of them have adjusted to be around it like it has always been there. If they take it out it will mess up my other organs. It can kill me."

Kaoru looked at him. "It's ok Neji." Neji looked at him. "You are amazing and with or without this you are going to survive."

He reached out rubbing the tears away with his thumb. Neji nodded before grabbing Kaoru's hand. "Why are you so good to me?"

'Because I love you.' The words would be so easy to say but he could imagine how Neji would react. The hurt in his eyes. Him trying to get his feelings together in order to tell Kaoru that he only wanted to be friends. "Because we are friends."

Neji smiled at him squeezing Kaoru's hand. "Twins that act so differently when they aren't together."

"It's the only way we can." Kaoru said. "To have our own voice." He turned on his car. "So people won't always think that we are just like each other."

"You guys could never be like each other." Neji said. "The only thing that they need to know and consider when it comes to you two is that you guys share a birthday."

"Is that how you see us?" Kaoru asked.

Neji nodded. "I see you as Kaoru and him as Hikaru. By best friends who I love dearly."

Kaoru smiled back. "I love you too Neji."

It felt great on his lips and he wished he could really say it to the boy while they laid in bed. Neji laying right in between him and his brother. He pulled onto the road pushing the thought away. He couldn't let his mind wander like that. It didn't nothing good to his pants. They only got tighter or wet. Either way he didn't want either of those to happen to him here.

XXX

"I never thought I would have to be the one to tell you to cool it." Hikaru said wrapping his arms around his brother.

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked looking up at him from his school work. They were in their room doing homework even though Hikaru usually would call someone to talk.

"I got off the phone with someone from detention. They said you weren't in there. So...bro where were you?"

Kaoru sighed. "It sounds like you already know."

Hikaru laughed. "Yeah. You took Neji home. Why didn't you just say that?"

Kaoru looked at his brother before sighing again. "I don't know."

"Looks like you're caught up in his web." Hikaru laid down on their bed as Kaoru turned to him.

"Do you consider it that?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah. It's something. Sometimes I think maybe it's more than just that demonic blessing pass down from every male in his family."

"Well we can't really be sure about what it is." Kaoru said. "Or if it really is something. It could just be Neji being Neji."

"Yeah it could." Hikaru said. "But really who can really have such an effect on so many people by doing absolutely nothing."

Kaoru turned back to his book drumming his pen on the book. "It's out of our understanding."

"It's out of anyone's understanding."

XXX

"Everyone." Yuzuha got everyone's attention. "I have amazing news. We have an opportunity to send two of our students to New York to perform at the World Wide Dance Party! A competition that Ouran High Host Club has won twice. Lets make it to the third. Ouran High is join in again but we need two students. So the pairs will compete with each other to see who will go to New York."

Everyone started to talk all at once. Yuzuha held out a hat. "So let's pick one kind of dance you will have to do."

"Wait we can't pick?" Hikaru asked.

"No." She smiled at him before going to each partner. "Here are the different styles in this hat. There are Broadway, Jazz, Hip-Hop, Jive, Contemporary, Pop-Jazz, Bollywood, Krumping, Tango, Samba, Tap, Ballet, and Salsa. Just enough for pair to have something."

She came up to Hikaru and Renge. "Hip-Hop, Hip-Hop, Hip-Hop." Hikaru chanted to himself as Renge pulled out a slip of paper.

"It's Broadway." She said as Hikaru deflated next to her.

"Do you want to pick it out?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure." Neji said. He pulled out a slip of paper and opened it. "Contemporary."

Kaoru scratched his head. "I don't even know what that is."

"We did it before you guys came." Neji said.

Yuzuha went back up to the front. "I will decided on who will be going to New York in two weeks on Friday were you guys will perform on stage to the whole school. Until then get everything together. Find music for your style and what you are going to be wearing."

Kaoru turned to Neji to see that he didn't look pleased. He put his hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"I don't think I can dance in front of so many people." Kaoru said.

"Hey it's ok. You sung in front of people so dancing shouldn't be a problem."

Neji sighed nodding. "I guess..."

"So shall we pick a song."

Neji looked at him and nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

XOXOXOX

That's all for today. Please read and review. I would of posted early but I didn't have power till today. Anyway please enjoy!


	35. Chapter 35

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

XXX Chapter 35 XXX

Neji and Kaoru looked at Hikaru shocked. "You already have your music planned out?"

"Yeah." Hikaru said. "I tell you, I can't wait for this to be over."

Kaoru and Neji looked at each other. He sighed. They were having a hard time finding a song to dance to and it was almost the end their first week. "Hikaru!" Renge ran up to him. "We have to practice."

"Yeah yeah." Hikaru said standing up and leaving with her.

Neji sighed. "We have to figure out what to dance too."

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah. I just can't think of anything that will fit."

Neji nodded. "We need something that represents us. What we are."

"And what are we?"

"Friends." Neji said.

Kaoru got closer to him. "Really Neji. What are we?"

Neji looked up at him. "Friends."

"Neji..."

"What do you want from me...Hikaru?"

Kaoru was taken back from that and he turned away. "I thought you could tell the difference between us."

"I can Kaoru. It's just you are being like Hikaru."

Kaoru laughed. "We act the same when it comes to you. It's just I hold myself back better then he can."

Neji looked at him before standing up. "I know a song we can do."

Kaoru stood up as well. "Oh?"

Neji nodded before walking off. "That song by that lady."

"Well that's helpful." Kaoru said rolling his eyes.

"Turning Tables." Neji said snapping his fingers.

Kaoru thought the song over. "Turning Tables?"

"But that has nothing to do with us?"

"We can make it about us." Neji said. "Create a story ourselves."

Kaoru looked at him before smiling. "Ok." He shrugged.

XXX

Their story behind the song was a couple on the brink of a break up. The girl wanted to leave but the boy wanted to make her stay. For the rest of the week they practice their moves and Kaoru had to admit he loved the dance. Being able to dance and touch Neji the way he was sent a thrill through him.

"It think thats enough for today." Neji said.

Kaoru nodded catching his breath before turning off music player. They were at his house in an empty room that they converted to a dance studio. His mom was really getting into this. "Can I take a shower?"

"Yeah." Kaoru said. "You can use whatever you need."

Neji smiled before walking off. Kaoru grabbed his phone to see that Hikaru had called. He started to answer it when the front door opened. Hikaru came in soaking wet. "Hey you ok?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah." Hikaru said shaking his wet hair. "It's just raining. I called."

"Sorry I was practicing with Neji."

"I didn't see him leave."

Kaoru cleared his throat. "Um because he didn't."

Hikaru looked at him. "He's still here?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah. He's...um taking a shower."

Hikaru looked at his brother before putting his hands on his shoulder. "Are you trying to kill us?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's taking a shower!"

"Yes he is."

"Come on Kaoru! You're supposed to be the smart one."

"What are you talking about?"

"HE'S IN OUR SHOWER!"

"Yes he is."

"Don't you understand." Hikaru said.

"You aren't saying anything. What am I not understanding?"

"He is in our shower and its raining hard outside. You have trapped him here."

Kaoru walked over to the door. "It's not that bad." He opened the door to see it was raining hard and there was infact thunder before lightning struck and the power turned off. They heard Neji scream in surprised before without thinking they opened the door.

"Are you ok?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OUT!" Neji yelled at them.

"Hey calm down." Hikaru said. "The lights our off we can't even see you."

"That's not the point." Neji said. They heard the shower turn off before their eyes slowly adjusted. In a flash of light they saw Neji standing before them. His hair wet around around his shoulders while he stood before them in nothing but a towel.

"We heard you scream." Kaoru said. "Just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I was just surprised."

They all left the bathroom and Kaoru looked out the window. "It's really coming down."

"I can't go home in that." Neji said.

Hikaru looked Kaoru giving him a I-told-you-so but Kaoru ignored him. "You can borrow some of our cloths."

Neji got dressed in one of Kaoru's shirt which was rather big on him. He had on his underwear underneath that had the twins laughing. "STOP!"

"Come on Neji." Hikaru said. "Why are you wearing girl underwear."

Neji blushed red pulling on the shirt. "None of your business that's why." He stuck his tongue out to them before the twins sat next to him.

"Is it because Tamaki likes it."

Neji closed his eyes but nodded. The twins nodded planning to use it against Tamaki somehow. Neji pulled his knees to his chest before thinking twice and just closing his leg. He pulled on the shirt. "Can I have some shorts?"

"We don't have anything that could fit you." Hikaru pointed out.

Neji sighed before crawling on their bed. "Well...I'm tired." He laid down on his back. The twins looked at him.

They looked away quickly before Hikaru cleared his throat. "Neji you should sleep in the guest room."

Neji opened his eyes before nodding. "But I'm comfy here."

Hikaru sighed looking at Neji only to see that he was already asleep. Kaoru stared at him before looking at Hikaru who was glaring at him. "What's with the look?"

"You caused this." Hikaru said.

"Right because I can control the weather." Kaoru said rolling his eyes. Hikaru glared at him.

"Just shut up."

Hikaru laid down on the bed before Kaoru laid on the other side. Although Hikaru had fallen asleep right away.

XXX

_Close enough to start a war_

They were practicing again.

_All that I have is on the floor._

Neji started off dancing alone before Kaoru joined him after the second line of the song.

_God only knows what we are fighting for._

_All that I say, you always say more_

They were dancing in sync. Every twirl and leap into the air together as if they were mirror image of each other if they had to be like that.

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_

_Under your thumb I can't breath._

He pulled the running Neji back towards him trying to keep him with him. He didn't want to let go of Neji. He wanted him to stay with him. They stayed like that before Neji began to fight him by twirling away and trying to 'escape'.

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_

_No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you what you think you gave me_

Neji's back was against him before his hand trailed up to cup Kaoru's face as he turned to look at him.

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables_

Neji moved to dance away from Kaoru leaping in the air with Kaoru following him one step behind him. He was trying to drag Neji back but he was still fighting.

_Under haunted skies I see you_

They turned to look at each other across the dance floor

_Where loves is lost, your ghost is found_

_I've braved a hundred storms to leave you_

_As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down._

Neji let himself fall back with Kaoru catching him and dipping him low before bringing him up where Neji began to fight again.

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_

_Under your thumb I can't breath._

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_

_No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you what you think you gave me_

It was here that Neji started to fight back against Kaoru advances.

_Next time, I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior_

_When the thunder calls for me_

_Next time, I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior_

_Standing on my own two feet._

Kaoru had caught him and lifted Neji off his feet before slowly facing him back down. He backed away from Neji who danced alone as the slowly ended with Neji alone in the light while Kaoru disappeared in the darkness.

They waited before Neji let out a breath. "I think we are getting there."

"Getting there?" Kaoru asked. He chuckled and picked Neji up spinning him around. "We can win this."

Neji smiled as Kaoru put him down. "I'm glad you can lift me so easily."

Kaoru smiled. "You aren't that heavy."

Neji laughed before grabbing Kaoru's arm and hanging off it. "You are just so strong."

"Well...I try." Kaoru said.

Neji laughed louder. It sounded so sweet and Kaoru blushed. "Kaoru."

Kaoru turned to look at Neji to see him blushing slightly. "Thank you."

"For what?" Neji asked.

"For dancing with me. It...really makes me happy."

Kaoru smiled as well before blushing red when Neji got on his toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Really it takes my mind off of things."

Kaoru blushed red. "Y-yeah." He smiled at Neji who smiled back before grabbing his bag and saying his goodbyes. Kaoru barely paid attention to it as he put his hand on the spot where Neji kissed him. It was hot and sent a wishful thrill through him. He would have to guess that Tamaki felt like this everyday when he was around Neji.

"Must be sweet." Kaoru thought before closing his eyes.

XXX

It was the night of the big dance and everyone was excited to see the pairs. Kaoru and Neji were in their outfits much to Neji's dismay. "We could of picked something better." Neji said looking down at the silk pajama shirt he was wearing with black underwear. The shirt was long enough not to show to much unless he was jumping up in the air and twirling around.

Kaoru was only wearing the pajama bottoms without a shirt as they waited for their turn. Their story took place in their bedroom. The last night they would be together before the fight. Kaoru turned to him kissing Neji's forehead. "You look fine."

"Fine is not the word." They turned to look at Hikaru and Renge. Hikaru was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and grey pants with blue suspenders that hung loose and blue sparkling convers. Renge was wearing a white dress with a pink slim belt and pink sparkling convers. "Hot is better." Hikaru said winking at Neji.

Neji turned away blushing. "Shut up."

Kaoru envied his brother sometimes. He could be so bold and he wished he could do that sometimes. "I hope you guys do good." Renge said.

"The same to you." Neji said to the pair.

XXX

Hikaru and Renge were before them and their dance made Neji smile. The song they were dancing to was called Boogie Shoes by KC and the Sunshine Band. It started off with a dark stage and only their Renge's glowing shoes could be seen before Hikaru walked past her before going back before the lyrics started and the lights came on.

It was a fun and full of them both doing old school movies and Hikaru lifting Renge up and flipping her over his arm like it was nothing. Neji had to admit for someone who hated dance he looked to be having a really good time at dancing. It ended with them both sitting on the ground with their backs together.

As the lights turned off everyone clapped. Neji smiled at that before swallowing when something came to mind. They were next. He grabbed his hair which was braid down his back. He was so nervous. There was a brief darkness as him and Kaoru entered the stage and sat on the makeshift bed in the middle. Neji sat up at the end with his legs pulled to his chest while Kaoru laid down with one leg bent and his arms behind his head. He touched Neji's back.

"You ok?" He whispered.

Neji nodded. "Yeah."

The music slowly started as the lights turned on for them. As soon and the words started Neji stood up dancing around the bed.

_Close enough to start a war_

_All that I have is on the floor._

Kaoru joined him trying to catch him doing his own moves.

_God only knows what we are fighting for._

_All that I say, you always say more_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_

_Under your thumb I can't breath._

Kaoru grabbed him as he tried to pull away with every word before he ran off with Kaoru grabbing his waist and pulling him back.

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_

_No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you what you think you gave me_

Kaoru's arms wrapped around him so tightly that Neji looked up as he turned to look at him backing away on his toes.

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables_

He leaped away from Kaoru with him following soon after with the same leap.

_Under haunted skies I see you_

_Where loves is lost, your ghost is found_

_I've braved a hundred storms to leave you_

_As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down._

Kaoru leaned over him as he was dipped before he pulled him up close. Their chest touching, their breaths mixing with each other. He got out of Kaoru's hand dancing away with Kaoru trying to keep him close.

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_

_Under your thumb I can't breath._

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_

_No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you what you think you gave me_

_Next time, I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior_

_When the thunder calls for me_

_Next time, I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior_

He fought against Kaoru trying to get away from him till Kaoru caught him and picked him up at his knees holding him up as they looked at each other before Kaoru let him down.

_Standing on my own two feet._

They looked at each other before Kaoru leaned forward kissing Neji on the lips while the lights cut off. Everyone clapped thinking that was a part of the dance but Neji pulled away suddenly from it looking at Kaoru shocked before he rushed off stage. Kaoru followed till they were out of view to get Neji.

"Neji wait."

"Why did you...I-I..." Kaoru looked at Neji. He looked like a lost of words with a hand on his mouth. He looked at Kaoru.

"I'm...really sorry. The moment was just...perfect."

Kaoru stepped close but Neij stepped back. "Kaoru..."

"I...really am sorry." Kaoru backed up before walking away from Neji leaving him.

XXX

The winner was picked by the crowd and Kaoru really didn't care that it was him and Neji or Hikaru and Renge. They looked like they didn't care at all either. As soon as the ceremony was over his parents came over to congratulate him but Kaoru was wondering where Neji was.

Without changing he looked for Neji only to find him with his family and Tamaki and his family. "And here is your dance partner now." Tamaki said happily. He patted Kaoru on the shoulder before laughing to himself. "You guys dance great it was really...passionate."

Kaoru wasn't sure but he could've sworn that he heard a hint of jealousy. "Thanks." Kaoru said. He looked at Neji who wasn't looking at him.

"Go ahead and change we'll wait outside." Hiashi said.

Neji nodded before they left him and Kaoru. Kaoru waited for Neji to say something but when it looked like he wasn't he sighed. "Please Neji I..."

"'I'm sorry' I know." Neji said looking at him. "I just...wasn't expecting it from you."

"Right." Kaoru said. He rubbed the back of his head before dropping his hand. "If you don't want to talk to me for...ever I would understand."

Neji shook his head. "I could never not talk to you." Neji said. "You are...my best friend."

"I know." Kaoru said. He put a hand on Neji's head before it moved to wrap around his shoulder. "And you are my seemingly irresistible best friend who happens to be so cute when he wears nothing but a shirt."

Neji blushed elbowing him on the side. "Shut-up."

XOXOXO

See two back to back. I love you guys like that. Please review. I would like to know if you guys are liking this story anymore because I am getting a feeling that I may be losing some of you. But then again I always think the worse so I might be imagining things. Anyway please review and all that I love it when you do!


	36. Chapter 36

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_A/N: This part of the Neji Ouran High story is starting to come to an end. I think there will be a few more big things happen before it ends and the final trilogy of High school days will be coming! And just by a show of hands (or reviews) who do you think are better together Tamaki and Neji or the twins and Neji! Tell me what you think_

XXX Chapter 36 XXX

Neji could see that it was getting to Tamaki. They had gone from having sex a lot to not having sex at all. Despite Tamaki assuring him that he wasn't fine with it and that he had a 'right hand' Neji couldn't help but blame himself.

"I'm sorry Tamaki." Neji said looking down. They were playing chess alone in Tamaki's house. A time where any other time they would have been having sex instead Neji was beating Tamaki in chess...again.

"I'm just not good at this game." Tamaki said moving his piece only to have Neji move his a second later.

"Checkmate." Neji said sadly. "But that's not what I meant...I'm sorry we really haven't had sex."

"Neji." Tamaki said with a sigh. "I'm fine with it. Do I need to explain why I have a right hand?"

"No!" Neji said suddenly holding up his hands waving them with a blush. "That isn't helpful. But..."

"You aren't ready." Tamaki said. "I understand."

Neji looked down as Tamaki started to set the chess board again. "Lets play again."

Neji sighed. "Aren't you bored?"

"I'm dying." Tamaki said standing up. "Lets go do something else."

Neji stood up as well following Tamaki to his entertainment room.

XXX

Neji laid down in bed. He was tired. Hanging with Tamaki today was very tiring now a days. They would do a lot of stuff and it just took so much energy out of him. He was beginning to fall asleep when he heard something. He sat up looking around the room to see someone sitting on his opened window.

"W-who's there?" Neji asked looking at the figure. He was on edge and his hand was slowly moving towards under his pillow. He had a knife there for protection.

"You don't remember me? I'm so sad." The person from the window said.

He gripped the knife but not as tight as he had at first. The voice sounded like he had heard it somewhere but he couldn't place it. "Who are you?"

"You don't even remember my name! And we are pals. My name is Vince."

Neji jumped out of bed with the name. "No...you-you hurt me."

"How can you be so sure?" Vince asked him standing up with his hands on his hips. "Do you remember me hurting you? I've never done anything to you that you haven't started."

Neji baked up as Vince sat down on his bed. "You came to me so you could sleep. You took the medicine I gave you. I never forced anything on you."

His head was beginning to hurt and he put his hands up to his head. At that suddenly Vince grabbed his by the arms holding them against the wall. Neji looked at him shocked. His chest tighten and his heart was pounding. He was shaking. "W-what do you want?"

"I want you."

Neji started to struggle at once but Vince grabbed his wrists with both hands while grabbing the knife with the other one. He put it against Neji's neck making his swallow hard. "I don't want to hurt you Neji but I will if you don't stop struggling."

"You might as well." Neji snapped glaring at Vince. "I not going to let you or anyone take me."

"Fine. How about I just kill your family. Hiashi just got out the hospital why not put him back in or maybe in a box next to his brother."

"SHUT-UP!" Neji yelled before Vince covered his mouth. Neji waited for his cousins or uncle to come but no one showed. His eyes widen as he looked at Vince who was smirking.

"They won't be waking up for a while. Not with the sleeping pills they are on. Now should I go kill them."

"How can you kill some just like that."

"The same way you killed Orochimaru and your baby."

Neji stopped all movement to look at Vince. "H-How do you know that?"

"You talk in your sleep."

How long had Vince been watching him? "What do you want?"

"I've already told you I want you."

"You can't have me."

Vince smiled. "Fine. You want to make sure you can say goodbye to everyone. I'll give you time to consider the option. To say goodbye for them because you may never see them again or to say goodbye to them because you will never get the chance to say goodbye again. You can make the pick."

He pushed Neji on the bed before leaving through the window. Neji sat upon his knees to look out the window. If it was easy for Vince to get to his family it wouldn't be hard for him to get to the host. He picked up the phone pressing the button speed dial and putting it to his ear.

He didn't use the host speed dial often. It called all of the host at the same time and he only used it when he had to talk to all of them at once.

"Neji?" Tamaki's voice answered first and it calmed Neji down slowly.

"Tamaki..."

"Hey do you know what time it is?" Hikaru asked.

"It's three in the morning." Kaoru said.

"Three!" They both said at the same time.

"I know." Neji said. "Sorry."

"Is everything ok?" Haruhi asked.

Neji was silent for a second. He didn't want to scare them but he already wasted time calling them. "Well you see...I thought I saw a spider but now that I see it's only a sock." He chuckled.

It was silent before he heard Kyoya speak. "Idiot." Was all he said before hanging up. One by one everyone else hung up. He was slightly shocked to hear that even Tamaki hung up. He looked at his phone before shutting it. At least they were safe for now.

XXX

He didn't see Vince again for a few days. He was beginning to rest easy. Maybe it was a bad dream. He was heading home alone. He enjoyed when the host and his uncle gave him such luxury as walking home alone. He was slightly annoyed that walking home alone was one of the luxury he had to have during his life.

"Hey there sweetheart." Neji turned around quickly before laying eyes on Vince. He was standing there looking right at Neji.

Neji's mouth slowly opened to scream but Vince spoke first. "Silence is Golden but Duct tape is silver."

Without him even thinking his mouth shut. The look of panic appeared and he looked around. Why couldn't he talk, why couldn't he talk! "Come here." Vince said putting his arm around him. "Don't be so scared. I just don't want you screaming at me for no reason."

Neji put a hand on his chest. It was tight and his heart was pounding. "You allowed me to control you like this. You took the pills I gave you but that's not why I'm here. I'm here to see if you are ready to come with me."

Neji glared at him before looking to see that Vince was staring back. "Is that a no?"

Neji nodded.

Vince turned away. "I would think you would learn. If I can tell you to shut up and can easily get access to your and your friends why don't you just do what I want." He looked back at Neji who was glaring back at it. Vince glared back. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Have Sweet Dreams sweetheart."

XXX

As soon as Vince was gone Neji locked the doors. He turned around and screamed as Hiashi was just standing behind him. "Neji are you ok?"

Neji leaned against the door. "Yeah...yeah." He cleared his throat happy that his voice was back. He gave Hiashi a smile before heading to his room. That night he couldn't sleep. He was tossing and turning all night long. He just couldn't fall asleep or even find a great spot that felt right.

He jumped when his phone suddenly rang. He looked at at the time to see that it was almost five in the morning and he sat up picking the phone up. "Hello?"

"Tamaki's in the hospital." It was Kyoya. Neji put a hand to his chest already standing up. "I'm on my way now."

XXX

Neji was biting his nails till Kyoya knocked his hand out of the way. "You need to stop."

"What if he's really hurt!" Neji asked looking at him shock before shaking his head. "How can you guys just sit here and wait like this."

"We get use to it." Kyoya said.

Neji looked at him before looking at Yuzuru and Anne Sophie. They were talking to a cop. Neji looked at him again. "What happen?"

"Someone tried to break into their house. Tamaki was getting milk from downstairs when the person broke in. They had a fight and the robber tackled Tamaki out the window."

"Oh my God." Neji said holding his chest. "I have to go to him. I have to go to him." Neji stood up but Kyoya stopped him.

"Don't be reckless." Kyoya said.

"I have to." Neji said tugging at his arm. "It's the only thing I know how to do."

Kyoya smiled at that and Neji slipped away getting into the back towards the ICU. Kyoya followed him and they found out where Tamaki was. A doctor was with him and a cop. He was awake.

"Tamaki." Neji said entering the room.

Tamaki looked at him happily but wasn't prepared when Neji hit him in the chest. "Ow!"

"Why did you do something so stupid! Going head on to an attacker."

"Ne-chan! I'm hurt. Why do you hurt me more?" Tamaki asked with comical tears running down his face.

"Because I don't want you hurt!" Neji yelled making Tamaki stop and stare at Neji. "I know what can happen if something goes wrong. Anything could of happen to you." Because of him. Neji clenched the sheets as he looked down before wrapping his arms around Tamaki. "I love you Tamaki. If anything happened to you I would...die."

"Neji..." Tamaki put his arms around him. "I'm sorry."

"Doctor." They turned to look at a nurse. "There has been another accident."

"Yes what is it?" The doctor asked.

"A Tomo Hitachiin was attacked." The nurse said.

"Hitachiin?" Kyoya asked.

Neji looked up at the name. Kyoya looked at the two of them before leaving. Neji curled up with Tamaki.

"Hikaru and Kaoru's father attacked. I hope everything is ok." Tamaki said.

XXX

The same thing happened to Tomo that happened to Tamaki. Instead he wasn't tackled out the window but just beaten up till the twins came to help. Neji looked at Tomo as he laid in bed. Yuzuha was sitting next to him squeezing his hand.

The twins were sitting at the foot of the bed looking at Neji. "I'm glad you came."

"Thanks for the flower." Tomo pointed out.

Neji smiled at him. "I wanted to see how you guys were doing."

"Pissed off." Hikaru said. "That's how we are doing."

Neji looked at him before looking down. "I'll go."

"Don't." Kaoru said.

Neji shook his head before walking off. Yuzuru followed. "Neji how are you?"

"I'm fine." Neji said. "Hiashi and Tamaki are over reacting and making me stay at Kyoya's house."

"That seems right." Yuzuru said. "We don't know why we were attacked but you could be next any moment now."

Neji nodded before walking off mumbling to himself. "That's what I'm afraid of."

XXX

"I think I know who attacked Tamaki and Tomo-san." Neji tried to tell Kyoya.

"It's alright. Everyone is on it and they won't get away from it." Kyoya said.

"No. I think it maybe Vince." Neji said.

Kyoya looked at him. "Neji. If Vince was smart he would move far, far away."

"But-"

Kyoya put a hand on Nei's head. "I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you. I promise Tamaki and I promise you."

Neji looked at him before looking down. "Right."

XXX

Neji was curled in bed when he heard a big bang. He opened his eyes looking at the door. He could see people passing down quickly. He stood up going to the door. He opened to see the chaotic scene that was before him. Neji didn't know how but the police and Kyoya were all taken down.

"Kyoya!" Neji ran up to him only to be lifted up off his feet by his waist. A cloth was put over his mouth and he suddenly started to struggle.

"If you relax...I won't kill him."

Neji stopped before relaxing in Vince's arm letting the drug take effect. The world started to get dark around him and he let it. The last thing he heard was a bang.

XXX

His eyes slowly started to open. He let out a breath, watching as a cold puff of smoke could be scene. He shivered against the cold. He couldn't see anything so he put his arms around himself.

Out of everywhere his neck felt the coldest. He put his hand on it only to feel that there was a heavy chain around his neck. He followed the link to the wall. It wasn't long enough for him to stand up properly or to even lay down. He pulled on it to test how strong the chain was.

Before he could get a good pull the door opened. He stopped turning around to see someone standing by the entrance. "Now don't do that. You are going to break it."

If even possible he started to shaking harder as Vince approached him turning on the light. It look like to be a cold storage room but there wasn't any ice or meat hanging. "I just wanted to cool you off. This is the coldest place in the house."

"Please..." Neji started to tear up. "Please don't hurt me...let me go."

Vince laughed going up to Neji. "I'm not going to hurt you." He unchained him grabbing his hand. The metal collar was still around his neck. Once he was out of the room he started to feel warmer.

A maid came up to them and Vince smiled at her before picking up a teacup. "Thank you." He smiled at her before handing it to Neji. "Here drink up."

Neji looked at him before down at the tea cup. Vince took it back taking a drinking some himself. "It's just tea."

Neji took it himself before drinking some. Vince smiled at him before putting his hand on Neji's back. "Come on I'll show you around."

Vince leaded him through the mansion showing him all of the rooms as if he was giving a tour to a friend. As he went around Neji could see that his place was heavily guarded. There were guys walking around in all black with guns in their hands. Vince waved his hand at them.

"Don't worry about them. They are for my own protection." Vince said with a smile.

He looked at Neji who wasn't smiling back. He fully faced the teen crossing his arms. "Why so down sweetheart? Don't worry, your host and family will be fine. I promise you that."

He lead Neji outside to where there was a garden. "I am more then will to let you anywhere you want."

Neji looked around stepping to a gate before jumping back as dogs started to bark at him from the other side. Neji held onto his chest in a full panic. Vince put his arm around him.

"Yes you should watch out. Guards always walk around at night and my dogs attack anyone they see running. Plus the gate is electrified. For your own safety."

"They will look for me." Neji said.

"I doubt that." Vince said. "I truly do."

XXX

The host met up with Kyoya who was in the hospital himself. After news of his own attack they all went to see him only to see he was holding a letter that he had been reading. "What is that?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya looked up at him before looking back at the letter. "I'm sorry to do this through a letter but I can no longer stand around and let bad things happen to you because of me. All of these robberies are because of someone trying to get at me. It's the only way I know how to make sure you all are going to be ok without me. Signed Neji." He put down the letter and looked at Tamaki who picked the letter up himself.

"W-why would Neji do this?" Tamaki asked.

"You heard what it said." Hikaru said.

"And think about everything Neji went through. It's more likely that the people that attacked you guys was after Neji in the end as well." Kaoru said.

"He didn't write this." Kyoya pointed out.

They all looked at him. "How can you tell?" Haruhi asked.

"Neji's signature." Kyoya said pointing to it. "Though I have tried and tried to teach him to do it correctly and properly he still does it sloppy."

"This is neat as hell." Shiro pointed out.

"I think I know who may have him." Kyoya said. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I should have listened to Neji when he said Vince was back."

"Vince!" Tamaki yelled.

Kyoya nodded. "He told me that Vince was back. I tried to calm him down about it but...I guess he was right. I should have listened."

"We have to fine Vince." Haruhi said.

They nodded at him all agreeing.

XXX

Neji sat down in the living room while Vince was pouring tea. Neji had changed clothes. He was wearing a red Chinese shirt with a dragon pattern on the side without sleeves and black pants. His hair was in a braid over his shoulder.

"This is the life isn't it Neji." Vince said happily.

Neji ignored him. He was looking at his lap. "I want to go home."

"You are home." Vince said.

"My home!" Neji yelled.

Vince looked up at him before putting his teacup down. "You don't remember taking the drug Dionysus do you?"

Neji glared at him before looking away only for Vince to laugh. "You may not fully remember but your body does. It also remembers the phrases that you were taught under its effect like 'sweet dream' which keeps you awake all night or 'Silence is Golden' which makes you shut up. Thats only two out of the twenty that you know."

Neji looked at him shocked. "T-twenty."

Vince smiled. "We've spent a lot of time together in the past. And despite what you may think not all of them are just commands to hurt you. I taught you those last in hopes to keep you in order if you ever got out of control."

Neji looked at him before standing and walking away. He didn't want to be around Vince anymore. He was happy to see that Vince didn't follow or even say anything to him. He leaned against a wall trying to keep his breath together.

He let himself fall down to his seat and put his arms around his knees and sat against the wall. It didn't take him long before tears began to fall from his eyes.

XXX

They all sat around the room before water bottles were placed in front of them. "It's been awhile since we have talked to each other." James said sitting down on the armchair. "I guess this isn't a friendly visit."

"Do you know where Vince could of gone?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't." James said. "I haven't seen or heard anything from Vince or any of my old roommates."

"Look James. Vince has Neji." Tamaki said. "We don't have time for you to be defending him."

"I'm not defending him.' James said with a narrowed eyes. "I don't know where he is."

"Do you know anything that can help us?" Haruhi asked.

James looked at them before standing up and going to his desk. "If he has Neji he might want to start his training over again. If thats the case he might have to get in touch with the person who makes the drug for him."

"I thought Vince made it himself." Kyoya said.

"At first but towards the end when he started to pay people to do it for him." He picked up a card before handing it to Tamaki. "I think this is where."

They looked at the name. "Warehouse thirteen." Tamaki looked up at James who nodded.

"Thats the place." James said. "I'm sure of it."

Tamaki nodded before looking up at James. "You said he was training Neji. What is he training him for?"

James began to look away. "Vince is in a lot of risky business...One business is...sex slaves."

"What!" The twins yelled.

"Neji was his first test subject. The first time Neji took the pill his senses went overboard. If I had to guess he went into an euphoric state. Thats what happens when it's not in a controlled environment the way Vince had done it." James said sitting down at his desk.

"What does this Dionysus drug do?" Haruhi asked.

"Mind control." James said. "Teaching people simple phrases that will make them have to follow any order given in the phrase. One of Vince's is Silence is Golden it makes Neji stop talking. He won't be able to speak until Vince says he can. All he has to do is use one of these phrases in an everyday sentence and without even thinking about it Neji could start doing whatever Vince wants him to do."

Tamaki stared at James before feeling sick. "How many words does Neji know?"

"I think twenty words he use to know have a different meaning now. They can do anything from acting like a dog to even killing himself or others." He looked at all of them who were looking at him shocked. He shook his head. "I-I don't think he knows to do that though." He waved his hands in front of his face. "But really it could be anything."

XXX

Neji didn't know where Vince was and he really didn't care. Most of the guards were still around walking around him. He ignored them most of the time before he realized that they didn't speak Japanese. He tried English but they just stared at him. The small part of French didn't get through either. He stopped trying after a while.

He didn't know why but Vince insisted he wore Chinese themed outfits. His shirt was a dark blue with white blossom on the side, black shorts that were rather tight and long black socks and dark blue shoes.

He was exploring around the house. It wasn't anything else to do despite there to be so much things he could do. He looked at one of the doors he had remember Vince telling him about.

'_You can go anywhere you want. But you can't go into the basement.' _Vince had told him.

Neji couldn't deny that he wanted to know why. Opening the door he looked down the dark stairway. He hadn't stepped on the front step yet but he was already feeling like he was going to die down here. Walking down slowly, his eyes adjusting to the almost made it to the last step when he heard what sounded like jingling chains.

"H-hello?" Neji asked. He knew someone was down here.

"Help me." Neji turned his head towards the voice. It was small and weak and he wasn't een sure if it really was real.

"Is someone down here." He ran his hand over the wall trying to find a light switch. He could find it and he found himself by the corner. He went around again before he ran into something. He reached out touching. Bars and before he touched something that made him pull away.

A hand shot out from the cage he was in front of and wrapped around his wrist. The grip was strong and he tried to pull away.

"Let me go."

"Please help me."

"Let me go!" He pulled hard before he was let go. He fell back on the floor. He sat there before the lights turned on.

His eyes widen as he looked at a blond boy in front of him. He had one green eye and another blue eye looking at Neji just as shock before backing up as footsteps started to head downstairs.

Neji turned towards the stairs to see Vince. "V-Vince."

"Silence is Golden."

Neji backed away from Vince. The look in Vince's scared him and now that his voice was gone he was scared. He backed up to the corner before Vince pulled out a gun from behind his back.

"I told you not to come down here. This is your fault." He aimed it at the kid. Neji opened his mouth to say something but Vince was already pulling the trigger.

Neji stood there his mouth opened wide in a silent scream. He began to shake before wrapping his arms around him and he began to cry.

"Hey get down here and take this somewhere." Vince said to the guards upstairs. He pinched the bridge of his nose. When the came down he handed the handgun to one. "Here take care of this too."

He shook his head turning to look at Neji. "Stop crying sweetheart."

"Please." Neji voice coming back. "Don't kill me."

"Kill you!" Vince went over to Neji who backed away. He grabbed onto his shoulders. "Neji I love you. I will never hurt you. Don't you understand."

The fear never left his eyes and Vince picked him up bridal style carrying him to his room. "Everyone has a soulmate Neji and I believe you are mine." Vince said. "I know you are." He laid him down on his bed.

"Please let me go." Neji tried again but Vince kissed him on the forehead.

"I couldn't do that." Vince said. "Now that I have you I attend to keep you."

Neji gasped looking at his arm. Vince was injecting him with Dionysus. He tried to stop him but Vince grabbed his other arm. "Even if I have to do it this way."

XXX

Kyoya used his police to get into Warehouse 13 and search the place. They only found people making the drug Dionysus in large amounts. Tamaki looked at Kyoya who approached him once he talked to the police chief.

"There is no sign of Vince being here." Kyoya said.

"So we have nothing." Tamaki said leaning back against the car.

"Yes." Kyoya said. "But I have an idea. We have to go down to Vince's level."

"What do you mean?" Tamaki looked at him.

"We have to go the Black Market." Kyoya said.

Tamaki looked at him before nodding. "I guess we do."

XXX

He couldn't remember and he knew something had happen. Vince had stopped letting him stay home alone and he was now going with him. Despite his best efforts to stop Vince he had made Neji wear a Chinese dress with a high collar. His hair was up in a bun with two chopsticks.

Vince was in a black suit and was sitting next to Neji in the back of a black car. He was on the phone. "Yeah we had a small problem...I had to get rid the produce."

Neji looked up at Vince at that. He continued to listen to him talk. "It's ok. I have another one on the way but they are coming from Iceland so it'll be awhile...Yeah I'm on my way." He hung up before smiling at Neji.

"That kid...why did you have him?"

"Well since I can't possibly go back to school or even get a real job why not do what I know how to do the best." Vince said with a smirk.

"What do you know how to do best?" Neji asked.

"Make a drug that with one word can make someone do anything they want them to do. The perfect thing to mix up with sex slavery."

Neji eyes widen. "You were going to sell him."

"Yes." Vince said. "And I had spent so much time training him but as you saw I had to get rid of him."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I did." Vince said. "How are you going to learn to do what I say without repercussions."

Neji looked away before Vince grabbed his chin making him look at him. Neji grabbed onto his wrist. "I love the fight on you but it is getting old fast. I can make you do what I want."

"Then do it." Neji snapped. "It's the only way I will ever do what you want."

Vince smiled. "What every happen to the friend I use to know?"

Neji's let Vince's wrist go before Vince leaned in halfway waiting for Neji to lean in the rest. He couldn't stop himself from meeting Vince the rest of the way pressing their lips together. He moved his lips against Vince opening his mouth slightly to let him in. They tongues brushed against each other. Neji sucked on Vince's tongue who smirked back at him.

Vince pulled him closer kissing him deeper before pulling away leaving Neji panting and flushed. "You wouldn't want me to use is so much. The more I use it the more it just because your nature. The kisses mean more to you, the touches making you shiver, everything you do is because you want to not because I make you sweetheart."

Neji looked at him before looking away. Vince pulled away from him the car pulled to a stop. They got out and Vince held out his arm. "You want to hang onto me. If you don't people might think you are for sell."

Neji locked arm together. "I've been sold before. I'm not going to be sold again."

"I would never sell you."

They walked into the building and a man meet up to him. "We have a problem." The guy was wearing glasses and a lab coat. He looked at Neji before looking at Vince. "He doesn't look like he's from Iceland."

"This isn't the new one." Vince said. "In fact he isn't even for sell. But I've already told you everything is taken care of Kohei."

"It's not!" Kohei said. "The Warehouse was hit last night. The cops swarmed it and took everything. We don't have any products to sell tonight. And now you tell me you got rid of the live product. We have nothing to sell tonight! NOTHING!"

Neji looked at Vince who didn't seem to be upset as someone would. Vince just smirked pulling out his phone. "I have some Dionysus that we can sell but it's limited so hike up the price. We still have some livestock that we can sell but they aren't as trained as the old ones so this special offer will be products you can train yourself. Own words you want to do certain things and it will come with enough Dionysus to train them fully if they use the right amount."

Kohei looked at Vince before letting out a sigh. "You always have something up your sleeve."

Vince smiled before talking into his phone. "We need to make a run." He hung up before turning to Neji and kissing him on the forehead. "Kohei watch my sweetheart for me."

"Uh sure." Kohei said looking at Neji. "Where are you going?"

"Getting fresh meat." Vince said turning away. "You know the words."

Neji watched him go before looking a Kohei. He turned to look at Neji before sighing. "Well come on." He walked off expecting Neji to follow. "I don't understand why Vince brought his plaything here."

"I'm not a plaything." Neji said. "And you're working with him so I'm guessing you don't care that he's holding me against my will."

"Thats what we do here." Kohei said. "Well not me." He opened the door to an office and put Neji in it. He went to the phone unplugging it and taking the phone before going to the computer and taking the screen. "Now I'm leaving you in here till he gets back. I have better things to do then watch you."

He left the room and Neji could hear that he was locking him in there. Neji crossed his arm sitting down. He didn't know what to do or even how to escape this. "Please host help me."

XXX

"This is a really bad idea." Haruhi said.

"Look cops can only do so much." Simon said. "Who is going to want to talk to them anyway? Might as well take matters into our own hands."

Tamaki put his hands on Simon's shoulder. "Are you sure about doing this?"

"I can take care of myself." Simon said.

"You can really get hurt." Kyoya said. "The way Neji has."

"I won't let it get to that." Simon said crossing his arms. "Lets just do this."

"From what I've gathered children from this orphanage have gone missing and it hasn't been reported." Kyoya said.

Simon put on a cap and took a deep breath. "There is a chance that kids from here are being taken and are going into the slave trade but there is no guarantee. Try to get yourself notice but not by parents that want to adopt you." Tamaki said.

"I know." Simon said before giving them a smile before sneaking into the orphanage. They watched from the safety of the dinner across the street.

Tamaki let out a sigh. "Did you find out if something is going on tonight when it comes to the Black Market?"

"Yes. There is a selling happening tonight. A special." He slid the flyer over to Tamaki and Haruhi. "Boys and girls that are trained so you can get the chance to do it yourself."

Tamaki shook his head. "We just can't save Neji we have to shut this down."

"We will." Kyoya said. "As soon as we get Neji and Simon out of there safely we will send my guys in."

Tamaki nodded before sitting back. He looked at his ring. He really hoped Neji would be ok. "How do we get in?"

"Haruhi and I will be going in. We are the only two Vince haven't seen close enough to notice us again." Kyoya said.

"What will I do?" Tamaki asked.

"You will be on call ready when something goes wrong with the twins." Kyoya said.

Tamaki looked at him before nodding in understanding. "Right..."

"Don't worry Tamaki. We'll take care of this."

XXX

Simon was kicking his feet. So far he had succeeded in getting two families to get away from him. He was looking for any signs of Vince and it was started to look like none of that would be happening.

"Hey there little guy." Simon looked up to see him. He finally showed up. Vince. The bastard. It took everything for Simon not to attack him there. "What are you doing sitting here all alone?"

"I don't want to get adopted." Simon said looking down at his sneakers. "I want to wait for my mom and dad to come get me."

Vince looked at him before putting his hand on his head. Control. He had to keep control. "What if I adopted you and helped you find them?"

Simon looked at him. "You would do that?"

Vince nodded. "Yes. I'm nice like that."

Simon smiled at him brightly wrapping his arms around Vince's neck. "Thank you so much!"

Vince chuckled before picking Simon up. "Come on."

He headed out the back door. There was a van waiting and some kids were already in there. Simon swallowed. It was scary how easy it was for Vince to do something. "I think this is enough." Vince said before turning to one of the caretakers of the orphanage. He handed him a stack of money and a bag what looked like chalk. "I'll call again when I need some more."

The guy left the alley and Vince got into the front with the driver while a guard went into the back with the kids. Simon hid in the back of kids who were starting to cry and sob to talk to his ear piece. "Step one complete."

"We are on your tail." Kyoya said back in his ear. "Be careful."

XXX

When the door to Vince's office opened Neji stood up. He got ready. He was holding a lamp ready to hit whoever it was on the head as soon as they stepped in. "You have more bark than a dog." Vince voice said as he stepped into the room looking at Neji. "I like that."

Neji couldn't stop himself from dropping the lamp and then dropping to his knees. He glared at the floor before Vince patted him on the head walking into his office. Neji blushed with humiliation as he followed Vince on his hands and knees.

Vince sat down at his desk and Neji sat at his feet. "You are impressive when it comes to not giving up but I've said this before that this is getting to be annoying and I just don't have the time or the will to force you sweetheart. Go sit down."

Neji stood up and sat down on the couch crossing his arm. Vince smiled at him. "See, isn't this easier."

Neji watched him go into his desk and pull out an aspirin bottle taking out some pills. He had just swallowed it only to have his phone ring. Vince let out sigh before pressing a button. "What?"

"Boss we have a problem with one of the kids." Someone said on the other side. There was noise in the background. Yelling. It didn't sound like Japanese but English.

"_Yeah! You heard me! Fuck you and your fucking mother! I'm from America Bitch!"_

"Thats a kid?" Neji asked out loud. The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't place it right away. His eyes widen slowly. Simon?

"Where is Kohei?" Vince asked.

Neji looked at him before smirking. "Do you not know English?"

Vince looked at him before smiling. "I'll call you back." He hung up standing up. "Are you telling me you know English?"

"I want to know why you don't? You went to Ouran High right?"

"I don't care for America." Vince said. "They are all fat and think they have to solve all of the worlds problem. I rather learn Spanish."

"Well what are you going to do?" Neji asked.

Vince grabbed his arm and they left the office together. Vince dragged him down stairs and then down more stairs before they made it to what could only be described as a cell. Neji could only looked as Simon latched onto some guards leg and wasn't letting go.

"This brat was speaking Japanese when I saw him." Vince said.

"Yeah so what if I was you bitch." Simon said in English. Simon glared at both him and Vince. "Are you ok?" He asked in an angry yell. Neji looked at Simon finally understanding that he was talking to him. He gave him a curt nod before looking at Vince who was running a hand through his hair.

"Just give him the drug." He said turning away.

Neji watched as another scientist started to head over to Simon. Neji cleared his throat before kicking out his foot. The scientist tripped and fell dropping the drugs. They all spilled out onto the floor. Neji stepped back as Vince turned to look at the scientist.

"I'm surrounded by IDIOTS!" Vince yelled. He grabbed Simon by the back of his shirt and threw him into a cell. "That's how you fucking do!"

Neji jumped at that. Vince was very angry now and it was beginning to get to him. "They are coming for you." Simon said to Neji in English. "Tonight." He crawled himself into the corner and put his arms around him.

Vince turned to Simon then Neji. "What did he say?"

"He said he wants his mom." Neji said.

"His mom doesn't care about him. Why do you think you are here brat?" Vince asked looking at Simon. Neji looked at well. It looked like that really hit something in Simon and he looked hurt looking away at his feet. He knew Simon was a great actor but he could tell this wasn't acting.

"Come on." Vince grabbed Neji's arm who winced.

"That hurts." Neji said.

Vince eased up much to Neji's surprise and they left. "We have to get you ready for tonight."

"Ready for what?" Neji asked.

"There's a party tonight." Vince said.

XXX

Kyoya and Haruhi were dressed in elegant clothes despite Haruhi wearing a tight red dress that hugged her body. Tamaki and the twins were waiting outside looking for the signal for them to come in and get everything in order.

"I don't see him anywhere." Haruhi said looking around. "Just a bunch of perverts trying to touch my ass." She moved closer to Kyoya.

"He may make his appearance when the selling start." Kyoya said.

He put his arm around Haruhi's waist leading her away from guys trying to touch her. They acted like they were interested in what was going on here. Haruhi was playing the role of Kyoya's well groomed slave. Everyone seemed impressed with him.

"I must say I am impressed myself." Kyoya turned to look at Vince. He had his hands in his pocket as he looked Haruhi up and down. She stayed still. "You don't even need to restrain her."

Kyoya lifted Haruhi's chin. "I save the restrains for the bedroom."

Vince chuckled at that. "Are you looking to buy her a friend?"

"Yes and I am willing to spend everything for the best." Kyoya said. He looked around Vince. "I heard that you have a beautiful creator yourself."

"Yes well..." Vince cleared his throat. "He will not be for sale though."

"Of course." Kyoya said. "But I would love to see him."

"He should be coming out soon." Vince said. "I will save you a private look at him Mr..."

"Raikou Shimizu." Kyoya said. The fake name rolling off his tongue.

Vince nodded. "Nice to meet you Shimizu-san."

Kyoya nodded before Vince left him. "He doesn't seem to be concerned with Neji running away." Haruhi said.

"He must have a way to keep him here." Kyoya said. He began to turn away when someone walked by him. Grey/silver hair pulled back into a ponytail. He stopped walking to turn and look at the person but they were already lost in the crowd.

"Is something wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Kyoya said before walking off with her.

XXX

Neji leaned against Simon's cage shaking his head. "Why did you come here?"

"To help you." Simon said in English. "The others have something planned. Kyoya and Haruhi are here."

Neji looked at them shocked. "What?"

Simon nodded. "And the Ootori police are waiting for the signal. Everything is going to be great."

Neji looked at him before shaking his head. "I really hope so."

"Just find Kyoya. As soon as he gives the word everything will be safe!" Simon said as happy as ever. His English accent stronger then ever before. His blond hair bright and his eyes shinning. He looked as if he wasn't sitting in a cage getting ready to be sold.

"Right." He grabbed Simon's hand squeezing it. "Please be safe."

"You be safe. It's more likely that you are in danger then I am."

Neji sighed at that nodding before slipping back upstairs. He could hear the party going on in the ballroom and he started to head upstairs. "And just by though he appears."

Neji looked up as Vince walked down the stairs. He was smiling as he looked down at Neji. He was wearing a suit and Neji was wearing the same but a tighter fit. Some of his hair was pulled into a ponytail while the rest was out. Vince cupped his face.

"Are you lonely? Do you want to go to the party?" Vince asked.

He couldn't help but blush at the question. He was lonely, that's why he snuck down to see Simon but hearing Vince point it out to him he looked away nodding.

Vince put his arm around Neji before leading him into the ballroom. Neji's eyes widen at what he saw. Men and women dressed in elegant dresses and suits but there were also some dressed in leather and other sexual outfits.

Walking around the place were women walking around selling drinks, cigarettes, cigars, and Dionysus in shot cups. One woman came up to them. Vince turned to Neji. "Would you like something?"

"No." Neji said turning away from it but Vince held out a cigarette for him.

"Don't you want to smoke? You use to do it."

Neji looked at him. "I-I wouldn't do that."

"What makes you say that?" Vince asked. "You snuck behind Tamaki's back, your boyfriends back, to see me and that wasn't even an order from me. You did from your free will. You aren't as perfect as you like to seem."

"If I'm not perfect why do you like me so much?" Neji asked.

Vince looked at him as if the question didn't make since. It looked like he wasn't going to answer so Neji looked away. "I don't feel like I'm perfect."

"Right." Vince said. He kissed Neji on the forehead before locking arms with him.

"You know he kills babies." Neji's eyes widen at that. There was a bad feeling in his stomach as Vince turned to look at who would say such a thing. "It's my job to take care of it."

There was a loud bang and Neji found himself on the floor with Vince laying on him. His eyes were wide open and he stared up at Kabuto who was holding a smoking gun. People were running around him but Neji couldn't move. It felt like his lungs had stopped working and he was frozen in place.

"Neji...run." Vince lifted himself up holding onto his side. He was bleeding and Neji looked up at him.

"Yes Neji." Kabuto pointed the gun to Vince before firing into his head. "Run."

Neji pulled himself out from under Vince and ran into the crowd. Kabuto fired randomly after him hitting the wall and other people. Neji got out of the ballroom. He tried to look at the people rushing out trying to look for Kyoya and Haruhi.

He couldn't see them so he turned to get Simon and the others out when an elbow hit him right in the face. He fell back onto the ground out cold.

XXX

Ootori Police made sure everyone was out and without listening to Kyoya made sure he could not go back in.

"We have to!" Hikaru said.

"No you can not." Yoshio said as Ootori police moved out of the way. "None of you are going to take a step back into that building."

"We have to help Neji. Something is going on." Haruhi said.

"It's Kabuto." Kyoya said. "I saw him. He's in there."

"I have to go in there." Tamaki protested.

"Simon is also in there." Haruhi said.

"A task force is going in through the back." Yoshio said.

Tamaki looked at him before looking at the building. Kabuto had Neji. He couldn't stand here and do nothing. He clenched his fist before rushing past the police. "Tamaki!" Yoshio called him back but he rushed back into the mansion.

XXX

Cold water splashed onto his head waking him right up. It took the breath away from him and he was panting before looking up at Kabuto who was standing in front of him. He tried to struggle against the bonds that held him in place.

Before he could even say anything a sharp pain made him cry out. He looked down to see Kabuto pulling out a knife from his stomach. "It wasn't enough was it Neji." Kabuto said holding the blade up into the light. Neji's blood was dripping off of it and onto Kabuto's hand. "Not only did you have to take his kid but you had to take him too. How long were you planning that?"

"I...I was never planning that." Neji tried to say before Kabuto grabbed his hair pulling his head back as he stabbed him again in the stomach.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" He yelled in Neji's face before twisting the knife making his yelp in pain. He bite his lip as tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm not." Neji tried to insist.

Kabuto pulled out his knife, grabbing Neji's hair and cleaning it cutting some of it in the process. "I am going to kill you, cut out that womb from inside of you and send it to that boyfriend of yours."

He stabbed him again and again. It was starting to feel numb and it was getting harder to breath. His hair was grabbed and he felt the knife on his neck. "I will kill you like you killed him. Any last words?"

Something caught his eye and whispered something. Kabuto moved closer. "What?"

His knife moved away some and when it did Kabuto was tackled to the ground. Kabuto hit the ground and Tamaki rolled over yelling in pain. He pulled out knife that got stuck into his side and he tossed it aside before he was punched in the face.

"And the boyfriend arrives." Kabuto said standing up before stepping onto Tamaki's wound.

The cry of pain made Kabuto smile. "Can you hear that Neji? He's came here to save you and he is going to lose."

Tamaki suddenly grabbed his leg and yanked it to the side making him fall. He reached for the knife before guns were pointed around them. "Freeze!"

Kabuto let himself be handcuffed before standing up. "It doesn't matter. The damage is done." Kabuto said.

Tamaki held his side before rushing over to Neji. He wasn't moving. "Neji. Neji please open your eyes. NEJI!"

XXX

_It was bright and he wasn't sure where he was. The moment he opened his eyes he was blinded by a light. He covered his eyes rubbing them. 'Yeah it's pretty bright. Hurt the first time I came here too.' That voice. Neji turned around. His eyes widen as he looked at Akira._

"_A-Akira." Neji blinked reaching out. He touched his face backing up when he felt his skin. It was warm. "You..."_

'_Yes me.' Akira said. 'I had to see you.'_

"_Where am I?" Neji asked looking at him._

'_Body wise you are on your way to the hospital. Soul wise you are in the in between.'_

"_In between?"_

_Akira nodded. 'The space between the living and the dead.'_

"_Am I...dead?"_

'_Yeah.' Akira said. 'Well they are pumping your heart but you aren't there. You are here.'_

_He waved his hand and a bubble appeared between them. It showed his body in the ambulance where he was being given CPR. Hinata was holding his hand crying._

'_Tamaki is in a different ambulance.' Akira said popping the bubble with his finger. 'But you can bet he is fighting to get out and go to you.'_

"_He's hurt?" Neji asked Akira who nodded._

'_Yeah. But thats not why I'm here.' Akira said making Neji look at him. 'I'm here to ask you something.'_

"_What?" Neji asked._

'_You can end this.' Akira said. 'No more pain, no more getting hurt, and no more hurting the others. You can end all that and come with me.'_

"_Where will we go?" Neji asked._

'_To where the dead go to live. The good ones anyway.' He turned to look behind him and Neji looked as well to see a gold gate. It was glowing bright and he took a step towards it._

"_I can...end it." The thought alone made all terrible thought went away._

'_Or you can go back to your body.' Akira said._

_Neji looked at him. He was looking the other way and Neji looked as well. There was a door with a gold handle. 'Not as impressive as the gate but it had me second guessing but...I'm sure my body isn't in a good condition.'_

_Neji looked at him again before looking at the gate. "Is...my dad there."_

'_Yeah.' Akira smiled. 'I meet him. He's a cool guy. I wish he was my father.'_

_Neji smiled. "Why isn't he here?"_

'_Only Guardian Angel allowed here.' Akira said. 'And I have to say I picked you myself.'_

"_You aren't doing a good job." Neji pointed out._

_Akira looked at him shocked before crossing his arm. 'And you can tell? I was there to make sure that truck didn't kill you or Tamaki's dog, I used my angel magic to make sure you were in a cell with Hero and made sure Haku didn't break your jaw when he punched you. My hands are full with you.'_

"_I'm sorry."_

_Akira shook his head. 'It's fine. It allows me to keep an eye on you. I always got your back and I will step in if you can't handle something yourself. Well I use too.'_

_Neji looked at Akira before the gate. "What does my dad want?"_

'_He wants you to keep going.' Akira said. 'And he told me something that may make you see it his way.'_

XXX

Neji slowly opened his eyes. He was laying in the hospital bed. He tried to sit up but pain made him sit back. He had bandages were wrapped around his lower torso. He swallowed turning his head to look to see Tamaki sitting in the chair by the bed. He looked to be asleep and Neji looked at him with a smile.

He stared at the boy before he began to wake up. Tamaki sat up holding his side carefully before looking at Neji and smiling. "Neji. You are awake."

"Yeah." Neji said.

Tamaki went to his bed. Pressing a button to let him sit up. Tamaki sat on his bed and Neji lifted up the shirt to look at his bandaged wound. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Tamaki said. "I have been since we got here. You on the other had was touch and go for a while. I was scared."

Neji grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry." He kissed it. "I meant to come back sooner but...I saw Akira."

"Akira?" Tamaki blinked

Neji smiled at him. "It's hard to believe but...he was going to take me to the afterlife and I was almost willing to go but...he told me my father had a message for me."

"What was it?"

"If someone is strong enough to bring you down, show them you are strong enough to get back up." Neji said with a smile. He looked at Tamaki. "And I plan to do just that."

Tamaki smiled leaning forward and kissing Neji. "I love you."

"I love you too."

XOXOXOX

All done. See this is the longest chapter yet and it's only because I wanted Kabuto and Vince out of the picture. Now the storm has finally cleared its smooth sailing till the last episode which is just around the corner. Anyway enjoy and for the anonymous reviewers who don't leave their names and tell me to 'Update already. Damnit' this is for you ;)


	37. Chapter 37

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

XXX Chapter 37 XXX

"I didn't think you would show up here."

"I could say the same to you." Neji turned to look at James who just sighed.

"Vince doesn't have a lot of people in his life." James pointed out as he looked around. Neji looked around as well. Vince's funeral was very small. There were a few people that Neji recognized as his old roommates but his family wasn't here not even Kohei.

"I'm really surprised that you came." James said as they stepped up to Vince's coffin.

Neji placed a flower on it before placing his hand against the wood. "At the very end he saved me life. He kept his promise to me that he would not hurt me and he didn't. He may have been a bad guy but he isn't the worse."

James chuckled at that. "That is true." He put his hands in his pocket. "He did think you were his soulmate."

"My soulmate is Tamaki." Neji put his hand on his heart.

"Tamaki." James repeated. "You know it's hard to tell."

"What?" Neji looked at him shocked.

"I mean you have so many people caring for you it's hard to tell who is dating you. I guess thats cool though."

James shrugged before turning to Neji. He lifted Neji's head kissing him on the forehead. "After everything Vince did to you you still came to his funeral. I'm impressed by that sweetheart."

Neji blushed looking up at James who smiled at him. "It wasn't a hard decision to make."

"Other people wouldn't even think about it. But to you. It comes as a second nature. It's pretty amazing."

Neji smiled. "Thanks."

James nodded before walking off. Everyone else had gone and Neji looked at Vince's coffin. He put his hands on his lips before pressing it against his coffin. "See Vince. I did it on my own." He smiled before turning and leaving.

XXX

When Neji walked into the gates of school to see kids putting up tents and booths. He looked around as he walked towards the school. There at the door were the twins. "There is are favorite Hyuga."

"What are you guys up too?" He asked narrowing his eyes as he looked at them. "More importantly what is going on?"

"Something that only happens once every four years at Ouran High." Kaoru said putting his arm around Neji's shoulders.

They started to head inside. "And what is that?"

"The Ouran High Olympic Games!" The twins said loudly making everyone around them cheered.

"Second year, second year." Hikaru chanted.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Everyone around them who was in the second year chanted back.

Neji smiled at that before looking at the twins. "What is the Ouran High Olympic Games?"

"It's something Yuzuru likes to do every four year with the same time as the real Olympic Games. Its all the years against each other in different games like swimming and tennis." Kaoru said.

"Twelve students of each grade level and twelve of the teacher's." Hikaru asid.

"The teachers are in it too?" Neji asked.

Hikaru nodded. "The prize for winning is that the grade that wins doesn't have to take finales. If the teachers win everyone have to do finales and a bonus."

"Sounds really fun."

"I'm glad you think so." They made it to a door and Hikaru opened it for them.

Waiting inside were other second year. He didn't notice two of them but they seemed to know each other. "Welcome to Team Second Year." Kaoru said.

Neji looked at the eleven of them before the two he didn't know stepped up to him. "Hi my name is Kikumaru Eiji. And this is my friend Shusuke Fuji. We are in 2-B and apart of the tennis club."

"Nice to meet you." Neji said bowing his head to them. "So why are we all here?"

"Because our 2nd year class has voted us to be apart of Team Second Year." Naruto said.

"And what a group we have. Neji, the twins, Haruhi, Sasuke, Naruto, Testuya, Kasanoda, Fuji Eiji, and myself. We will do great." Renge said pumping her fist in the air.

"You forgot Kazukiyo." Haruhi pointed out.

"I'm not even sure why I was voted to be on the team." Kazukiyo said. "I'm not good at sports."

"Thats true." Hikaru and Kaoru said before Neji elbowed them.

"Whatever the reason you are on the team now." Neji said with a nod. "No use in fighting against what you can't change."

"Well since he's a class president, I think he should be are team leader." Fuji said with the smile never leaving his face.

Neji smiled as well. "Thats a good idea."

"Wait what?" Kazukiyo asked. "Me? Team leader?"

Neji nodded. "Yes. You were voted on this teman for a reason. It has to be because you are a great leader."

Kazukiyo looked at him before sighing. "You don't have to make something up Neji. I know why I was put on the team. As a joke."

"That won't be funny if we lose." Eiji said rubbing his chin as he looked up as if he was really thinking about it.

"Well we'll show them that you were a great member on the team. No matter what?" He put a hand on Kazukiyo's shoulder giving him a reassuring smile and squeeze.

Kazukiyo smiled back before there was a knock on the door. Haruhi opened it and waiting was a girl. "Here are the second year uniforms." She said.

Eiji ran over picking up one of them. "Cool are color is red, nya!" He picked up the uniforms. As the others gathered around he started to get dressed putting on the red uniforms with orange strips on the side. The uniform were sweatpants with a matching shirt and a sweat jacket with wristband and head bands if you wanted. On the front of the shirt was the number two surrounded by fire and on the back were their last names.

"This is so cool." Eiji said. He clenched his fist in front of him before putting his arms around Hikaru and Kaoru. "We are going to be the third year aren't we."

"You know it." Hikaru and Kaoru said giving him a fist bump.

"We have other teams to worry about too." Neji said pulling his hair from out of his shirt. Renge handed him an red and orange ribbon and he smiled tying his hair up.

"Come on the teachers are easy." Kaoru said waving his hand.

"And the first years are no problem." Hikaru said.

"It's the third year we have to worry about." Eiji said. "They are our senpai's and we can't let them win!"

"Yeah." Hikaru and Kaoru said. "Second year, Second year!"

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Eiji finished the chant yelling loudly.

Fuji laughed at the three of them before looking at Neji. "I guess putting the three of them on the same team will be exciting." Fuji said.

Neji shook his head before there was a loud ringing of the bell.

"Thats the opening ceremony." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Naruto said. "Lets go."

"Maybe our leader as a few words to say." Neji said stopping the twins, Eiji, and Naruto from running out.

They all turned to Kazukiyo who swallowed hard and looked like he was going to die. He started to sweat. "Oh well...um...lets do our best."

Eiji stepped up. "Come on something more happy!"

Kazukiyo swallowed. "T-that's all I got."

"And it's good enough." Neji said.

The door opened and a girl popped her head in. "Are you guys ready?"

Neji nodded to her before turning to the others. "Come on guys. Lets pump up the crowd."

XXX

From what Neji could hear there were a lot of people out there. Not just students. Neji backed up some till he ran into Kasanoda. "There are a lot of people out there."

"Yeah." Kasanoda said.

"It's because this is a big thing for not just the students and parents but for scouts and everyone in the community." Fuji said. "It's all fun and games for those who can't really go see the Olympic games later this summer."

Neji nodded. They were in the school gym. It was the first time he noticed how big it was. With all these people inside it only seemed to be bigger then it really was. There were poppers going off and ribbons flying in the wind. The wind?

Neji looked up to see that the roof was gone. "Where is the roof?"

"Duh it opens." Hikaru said.

"That's cool." Neji said looking up at it before music started to play. He looked to the center of the gym where there was a stand and on the stand was Yuzuru. He was wearing a suit and looking just as happy.

"Are you guys ready for the Ouran High Olympic Games to begin?" Everyone cheered. "I can't hear you!" Everyone cheered louder. He laughed before pointing to the left. "Why don't we meet some of first team. They are the youngest of them all but surely not the weakest. Give it to Team First Year! Their team Captain Satoshi Morinozuka!"

Satoshi came running out. He was wearing green. The first year number was white with lush green vines behind the number and running around it. He waved all around before running up to where Yuzuru was and stood on a green mat.

"The team co-captain Yasuchika Haninozuka!"

Yasuchika was more pushed out and crossed his arms trying to look bool before he headed over to Satoshi who put his arm around him and held him tight against him.

"Give it up to Shiro Takaoji!"

Shiro came out looking as cool as Yasuchika was but at least nodded his head to the fans that were cheering for him. He joined Satoshi and Yasuchika.

"The only girl on the team but she can show them how tough a girl can be. Kirimi Nekozawa!"

Kirimi skipped out twirling on her toes before blowing kisses to the crowd. She went over to Shiro holding his hand with a smile.

"He's a star at tennis but let see what else he can do. Ryoma Echizen!"

Ryoma came out holding at tennis racket. He had it resting on his shoulder and was wearing a cap that he used to cover his eyes. Before he could head over to the others a tallboy came out after him putting his arm around his neck.

"Another great tennis player! Momoshiro Takeshi!"

Momoshiro waved his hand to the crowd as he dragged Ryoma to the others. Out of the tunnel that they had come from. He had a green bandana on his head.

"Looks who ready to get started! It's Kaido Kaoru!"

Neji blinked as he was sure he heard the kid hiss.

"Looks like I've was mistake. Kirimi is not the only girl. I hope she forgives me as you guys give it up to Hanabi Hyuga!"

Hanabi came out doing some Judo moves before bowing her head and heading over to her teammates. She looked over at Neji giving him a smirk which he just shook off.

Kazukiyo tapped Neji's shoulder making him turn around to the others. They were in a circle and Neji joined the huddle. "Ok so...when you go out there...be pumped up."

"Really man you have to be more energetic!" Eiji said. "You are going to be out there first."

That only made him more scared and Neji turned around to look at Yuzuru. They were already on the last member of their team. Lucid was joining the others. The crowd cheered at the team and Neji turned to them again. "Ok guys. This is it!"

They smiled back at him before turning to Yuzuru. "That is our First Year Team! Now they are older then the first but they aren't the oldest. They are more of the middle child of our student family and I'm sure they have something to prove to us all. This is our Second Year!" Everyone cheered. "Their captain, Kazukiyo Soga!"

Everyone cheered but Kazukiyo didn't come out. Neji looked at him to see he was frozen. He went up to the boy. "Kazukiyo you have to go out there."

"I can't." Kazukiyo said.

"I think he didn't hear me. Lets be a little louder!" Yuzuru said.

"But Momoka is waiting for you out there. She wants to see you out there with your class. Do it for her."

"Their captain, Kazukiyo Soga!"

Kazukiyo took a deep breath before going out. The crowd went wild and he almost tripped and fell on his way to the red mat. Eiji started to jump from one foot to another. He was next.

"It's time to meet the most energetic student I know. The second year co-captain Eiji Kikumaru!"

Eiji ran out there before doing a flip without the use of his hands and twirled around before landing on his feet before standing up straight and waving his hand at everyone as he went to the mat. He pat Kazukiyo on the back as he stood next to him.

"Now this is the first time we have family members in the games. We have brother vs. sister, brother vs. brother, father vs. sons, and cousin vs. cousin. But I'm happy to see two brothers on the same team. Everyones favorite twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin!" Yuzuru yelled.

The twins came out waving and blowing kisses before they grabbed each others hands, Kaoru blushing as Hikaru pulled him closer before running up to the mat with the others.

"This second year seems to never have a sad face. His smile is a refreshing one. Give it up to Fuji Shusuke!"

Fuji jogged out there waving and smiling at the crowd. Someone threw him a rose which he caught with one and smiled at the girl who fainted.

"Fuji everyone. Now this is one of the Konoha kids that have joined our community. He is a great ball of energy and never wants you to be sad. Give it up to Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto ran out there pumping his fist as the crowd chanted his favorite slogan. "Be-lieve IT! Be-lieve IT!" He joined the others giving Eiji a high five as he made it to the mat.

"Another Konoha kid and from what I hear is a heartthrob. Sasuke Uchiha everyone!" Neji rolled his eyes as Sasuke's ego went up with that comment. He went out and most of the girls went wild. He gave them that smirk he usually gave as he walked up to the mat standing in front of Naruto who got mad behind him.

"Somewhat of a troublemaker but a kid that has team spirit. Kasanoda Ritsu." Kasanoda went out rubbing the back of his head. He looked kind of shy going out there with the crowd cheering for him. He didn't get far before Tetsuya went out there jumping on his back.

"Don't forget his boyfriend Tetsuya Sendo. He's another ball of energy if I had to say so myself." Yuzuru said as Tetsuya waved around as Kasanoda carried them to the mat.

"This whole team is full of energy. Their next team member is not a shy person at all. If I wasn't here she would be in my place. Renge Houshakuji everyone!" Yuzuru said.

Renge came out doing a cartwheel before a split. She threw her hair behind her shoulder before standing and going over to the mat.

"She was a first scholarship student and she has proven that no matter how much you are worth you can be the best you want you be. Haruhi Fujioka!"

Haruhi went out there waving and trying to not look like she really didn't want to do this. Neji smiled at her before swallowing. He was next.

"Last but certainly not least. We have Neji Hyuga. He's been through so much. Lets give him a round of applause not just because he is a part of this team but because he has survived." Yuzuru smiled at Neji who slowly came out.

Everyone started to clap and cheer for him. Some people stood up to clap and it made him blush. He hurried over to the others and Eiji smiled at him before getting up to the platform Yuzuru was on. He took the mic away from him.

"Second year! Second year!"

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" The second year students in the crowd and everyone who supported the Second Year Team cheered back.

Eiji pumped his fist before jumping down. Yuzuru laughed. "So full of energy! The second year is really showing that they are the best but are they. We still have two more teams to do. The next team is Third Year! They are older, they are wiser, but are they better? Let's find out. Team captain and my son. Tamaki Suoh!"

Tamaki came came out running his hand through his hair. Girls were going crazy and some guys were going crazy as well.

The third years were wearing blue with a light blue wave of water crashing behind the number three. Tamaki headed to his mat but instead went to the second year mat and pulled out a white rose from behind his back. He held it out to Neji who blushed and took it.

"Sweet love. Hopefully this doesn't break such a bond." He chuckled before Neji and Tamaki glared at him. "I'm just teasing. Now! The co-captain. The captain of his own tennis club. My son must of charmed him out of being the captain. Give it up for Tezuka Kunimitsu!"

Tezuka came out looking stoic and serious. Fuji laughed next to Neji. "Tezuka is so serious. As if he is going to win this himself."

Neji smiled at Fuji. He only just met Fuji but he was beginning to like him more and more.

"He's known around school for his mysterious drinks that he makes himself. Maybe a mad scientist. Give it up to Inui Sadaharu!"

Inui came out with a smirk. It looked evil and the twins shivered. "He's maybe as scary as Kyoya!" Hikaru said.

"Yeah." Kaoru agreed.

"He's father is a friend of mine. My best friend in fact and my son is his best friend. It's only natural that they work together to get the gold. Kyoya Ootori ladies and gentlemen!"

Kyoya came out getting cheers everywhere. He adjusted his glasses before joining them to the mat. Yuzuru laughed behind him. "I'm seeing a theme in this team and with all those glasses I bet they can see it too." He laughed loudly before clearing his throat.

"If I have to introduce one I have to introduce all three. Give it up to the ladies of flowers Benio Amakusa, Chizuru Maihara, and Hinako Tsuwabuki!"

The three of them came out linking arms. They did a pose blowing kisses to their fans that screamed for them before they joined the boys on the mat.

"He's the captain of the baseball team. I heard all his hits are home runs. Give it up To Kiba Inuzuka."

Kiba came out winking and shooting smirks. He had a bat and a ball with him. He threw the ball up hitting it into the crowd soft enough for someone to catch it without breaking a finger. A girl caught it and she screamed happily. He jogged over to the mat but looked at Neji on the way. He gave him a wink before standing next to Kyoya.

"His father owns the best sushi restaurant. It's amazing you should try it if you haven't. I also heard if you put a racket in his hand he is a mean son of a-"

"Shut your mouth!" The host yelled at him.

Yuzuru yelled back. "But I'm only talking about Takashi Kawamura!"

Takashi came out smiling shyly and waving at the crowd. And arm went around his neck and he turned to look at one of his teammate.

"Don't forget Oishi Shuichiro! He's just as amazing as his teammates!"

They joined their team. Yuzuru quiet everyone down. While Neji is a fighter we have another one. He has had a phobia of sunlight all his life and not everyone knows this not even his sister or his teammates but let it be known. Give a hand to Umehito Nekozawa and his teammate Ryoga Echizen."

Everyone looked at the entrance way to see Nekozawa coming out of the tunnel but he wasn't wearing his hood or his wig. His blond hair was out and he blinked twice from the sun light. Neji was surprised to see him out but he smiled anyway and clapped his hands.

Kirimi ran over to him wrapping her arms around him. "Nii-san!"

"Kirimi." Nekozawa said holding his sister.

"See what these games can do. It brings families together!" Yuzuru said.

Nekozawa and Kirimi went to their teams. Yuzuru smiled. "Now we have one more team. Team Teacher! Here they are in Sun bright yellow! Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Might Guy, Anko Mitarashi, Shizune Ming, Sumire Ryuzaki, Nanjiro Echizen, Ebisu, Iruka Umino, Hana Inuzuka, and last but not least." Yuzuru tore off his suit so show the yellow uniform under his suit. "I, Yuzuru Suoh as team captain!"

Everyone cheered and Yuzuru jumped down to his team. "Lets get the games started!" Everyone cheered more and the teams cheered back or chanted or posed to the crowd. Neji smiled. This really was going to be fun.

XXX

After the opening ceremony ended they got ready for the first event. The 100m dash. The Second Year huddled up with each other. "Ok so we know our competition." Eiji said.

"Hey I'll do the 100m dash." Naruto said. "I play soccer. Running is just something I do."

Eiji nodded at that before Kazukiyo looked around. "Is everyone ok with that?"

Everyone nodded before Naruto nodded before changing his pants to shorts. He started bounced on one foot to another before going to his spot. He was going against Satoshi, Guy, and Kiba.

The announcer changed from Yuzuru to his wife Anne-Sophie. She smiled from her seat in the platform. "The 100m dash is about to begin and by the looks of it we have a stiff competition. For the first year runner they have captain Satoshi!"

Everyone cheered as Satoshi waved his hand at everyone. "He is apart of the karate team so he should have some powerful legs and arms. For the second year runner they have Naruto!"

Naruto jumped up and down as the crowd cheered for him. "Naruto is apart of the soccer team as a forward and their captain. He's a ball of energy that will never stop running as I heard. For the third year they have Kiba."

Kiba gave everyone a smirk in the crowd that was cheering for him. "Kiba is apart of the baseball team. He is there catcher but when he hits the ball no matter where that ball goes he is already on first base when the other team gets a hold on it. And for the teachers they have Guy."

Guy gave them the nice guy pose as people cheered for him. " He teaches gym and is skilled in almost every sport. Lets just see if his age doesn't hold him back."

The four of them nodded their heads at each other shaking hands before getting down. "They are at their mark." Anne-Sophie said.

The signal turned red before slowly turning yellow before quickly turning green. At the ding of the turning light they were off. "And they are off and it's a nice start."

Everyone was cheering and Neji was watching from the sidelines with his team. They were cheering behind him. Mostly Eiji and the twins. Satoshi was in the lead with Guy right behind him. Naruto was close and was head to head with Kiba. The finish line was coming up fast and Neji couldn't really put his money on who would win this. It was getting closer.

He gasped as Naruto started to speed up passing Guy and even Satoshi before he ran past the finish line slowly himself down as his hands held high in the sky. He jumped up pumping his fist as the second years cheered loudly.

"Second Year competitor Naruto has won! With first year Satoshi in second place and Guy in third. I'm sorry Kiba-kun."

Neji smiled as his team went over to Naruto and picked him up heading him over to the the winners circle. Neji past Kiba who looked up set. "There is always next time Kiba." Neji said rubbing his arm before joining his team.

"Yeah because that's the only gold you guys are going to win." Kiba said back.

Neji smiled before the awards were given out. "Third place Guy!"

"And that's the way it's done." Guy said giving a thumbs up.

"Second place...Satoshi!"

"I gave it my all." Satoshi said smiling putting his hand on the silver medal.

"And first place. Naruto!" Anne-Sophie put the gold medal around Naruto's neck.

"All right! Believe!" Naruto cheered. Everyone cheered along with him chanting his slogan.

XXX

Instead of going home they went to a local hotel that was expecting them. They cheered when they all got out of the bus that shipped them here and seemed to be happy and cheerful at the sight of them all. Some people came to congratulate Naruto on his win and wish the others good luck.

They all meet in the ballroom where there were food and drinks waiting at a large table. Neji sat down still looking around amazed. "Wow this is amazing." Neji said.

"You can say that again." Haruhi said. "Is it always like this."

"Of course." Tamaki said sitting next to Neji. He kissed his forehead as he sat down. "The Ouran Games are something of a town tradition. Everyone loves them and looks forward to them.

"Why does Yuzuru do this?" Neji asked. "It looks like it takes a lot. He's even in the games this year."

"He's in the game every year." Neji looked over at the twins that sat across from him.

"He is?" Neji asked.

Tamaki nodded. "Father loves the Olympics. He was in them when he was younger as a swimmer. He has five gold medals."

"Wow." Naruto said. "That's cool."

Tamaki nodded. "But when he started Ouran High he couldn't join the games."

"So I thought." They all turned to Yuzuru who was sitting at the head of the table. "Why not make up my own? And thus the Ouran Games were born." He held up his glass of wine. "And to the games!"

"Cheers." They all said toasting to the games.

"And to Second Year Team. On their first gold medal."

"It won't be our last." Sasuke said.

Momoshiro laughed. "I doubt that."

"Now, now." Yuzuru said. "Save that talk for another time. Right now lets enjoy dinner and I'll explain the rules."

Everyone quiet down and Yuzuru cleared his throat. "Now today there was only one event but for the rest of the two weeks there will be three games one in the morning, one in the afternoon, and one in the evening. The schedule will be posted in your team's room. After every event there will be an award ceremony where medals will be given out. Gold medals are worth three points, silver is worth two, and bronze is worth one so whoever has the most points at the end of the two weeks wins."

He turned his chair around and a screen came down from behind him. It showed the teams stats of who was in the lead. "So far Second Year team is in the lead followed by the first year, then the teachers." He turned back around . "Last is team third year."

"Not for long." Kiba said. "Next time I will definitely win."

"Yes well you can't play in the next game." Yuzuru said.

"What why not?"

"It's a rule. If you played in the last game you can't play in the next, so the next sport you, Satoshi, Guy, or Naruto will not be in the next game but the game after that you are allowed to play. Also for games that have more then one rounds like soccer, field hockey, tennis, and beach volleyball the person who played the first round has to play the second round. Keep that in mind."

Everyone started to talk with their teams before looking back at Yuzuru. "That's it for now. Enjoy the rest of your night."

XXX

Neji and his team went to their room. It had red and white walls and seemed that red was the theme running through the room. "Here's the schedule." Kazukiyo said. Eiji took it pumping his fist.

"Alright. Tennis to tomorrow Fuji." Eiji said. He gave him a high five

"Which one of you guys are going to do tennis?" Sasuke asked.

"I think Eiji would enjoy doing it." Fuji said with a smile.

"Alright." Eiji said pumping his fist.

"After that his hurdles." Haruhi said.

"I'll do that." Sasuke said.

"Then swimming." Hikaru said. "Can you do that Neji?"

Neji looked at him. "I think I can."

"Alright." Kazukiyo said. He hung it back up on the wall.

"I'm going to go train some." Eiji said. He grabbed Fuji and his racket before leaving with the rest. Neji closed the door right when Tamaki closed the door to his group. It sounded like there was an argument going in onside.

"Is everything ok?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. They are just arguing on who would be in tomorrows tennis competition." Tamaki said.

"You don't have a say?" Neji asked.

Tamaki shrugged. "Tezuka is really strong about wanting to play but..." He suddenly stopped before putting his hands on his hips. "I'm not going to let you trick me into telling you are team plans."

Neji laughed. "I wasn't tricking you. You were going to openly tell me yourself."

"What makes you think that?" Tamaki asked leaning against the wall with his hand while Neji leaned against it on his back. He put his hands behind his back as he smiled up at Tamaki.

"Because you would do anything for me."

Tamaki smiled. "Yeah I would."

Their eyes meet. It was the first time in a long time that they had that spark between them that sent a hunger burning in their stomachs. A hunger that Neji was more than willing to feed. "My team is gone." Neji said.

Tamaki blinked before blushing. "R...really? You mean..."

Neji nodded grabbing Tamaki's hand. They began to back up to his room when the door to Tamaki's room opened and closed. "Tamaki."

They both stopped and Tamaki turned around to look at Tezuka. "Oh Tezuka. This is my boyfriend Neji."

"Hi." Neji said.

Tezuka nodded his head at him then turned to look at Tamaki. "Shouldn't you be with us helping in here captain."

"I...well." The door opened to his they started to leave.

"Oh Neji-kun." Benio said as she came out. "Don't you look cute today."

Neji blushed. "Thanks."

"So you are Neji Hyuga." Ryoga said moving to the front. "Nice to meet you. Ryoga Echizen, best tennis player in school."

Tezuka rolled his eyes but Neji nodded his head. "Nice to meet you too."

Ryoga nodded before turning around. "Shall we."

"We are going to the gym. Come on Tamaki." Tezuka said.

He grabbed Tamaki by the back of the shirt and walked off dragging Tamaki who was in tears.

"By Neji-chan!" The girl said.

Neji waved at them. "Oh Nekozawa. Congratulation on getting over your phobia."

"Thank you Neji-kun." Nekozawa said. He had Beelzenef was on his hand bowed. "I'm just getting confused with Tamaki. I think after the games I will go back to by dark robe and wig."

"That's a shame." Neji said. "Can I get a picture of you?"

Nekozawa blushed and so did Beelzenef. He turned away. "Y-yes of course." He hurried off after his team.

"Well aren't you a charmer." Neji turned around before gasping. Standing in front of him were Simon, Kida, and Leonardo.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked. "You guys are middle schoolers.

"Weren't you paying attention to the opening ceremony!" Simon asked crossing his arm. "He allowed us to join in the games because we begged so much."

"And we are going to beat you." Leonardo said. "It a nice way though, yes"

Neji smiled. "We'll see."

They walked off and he smiled to himself. This was really going to be fun.

* * *

><p>All done. This is in celebration of the Olympic games in London this year. I usually don't watch but I plan to this year. Some fun and games for Neji but come on this is Neji's life. There has to be a little drama. Plus sex might be up and coming soon. Just wait and see my kiddo's so read and review. I'm starting the next one right away.<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

_Summary: Having survived his first year of high school, Neji can only hope to look towards the future and hope that things go the right way. Still Neji is in for a bumpy ride full of friends and enemies._

_Warning: There will be sex and violence and cursing and all that stuff that makes this rated M. Really you shouldn't read this if you are under the age of 17 and or don't like to read yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or Ouran High. It would be awesome if I did. Or any other anime show that is going to make its way on here._

_Chapter Warning: Sex_

XXX Chapter 38 XXX

Tamaki was the only one ready for the morning when there was a knock on the door. He looked at Tezuka who was cleaning his glasses but stopped to look at the Tamaki. Tamaki stood up and cracked the door opened to see Naruto and Haruhi.

"Oh hey dad." He slipped out the room.

Naruto looked around. "Where is Yuzuru-san?"

"Sorry. Tezuka doesn't like me talking to people not on his team. He's kind of scary." He shook his head before looking at them. "What's up."

"We can't wake up Neji."Haruhi said.

"More like we don't want too." Naruto said. "It's scary. So we were hoping you would do it."

Tamaki followed them into their room where everyone else were awake but still in their pajamas. Kazukiyo looked scared till he looked at Tamaki. "Thank goodness you are here."

"Hey can you wake up Neji." Eiji said. Tamaki went into Neji's room to see that he was asleep hugging onto a giant cat toy. "He took my toy. He was humping it in his sleep!"

Tamaki smiled at that before going over to Neji's bedside. He laid down next to him wrapping his arms around him. "Neji wake up."

Neji turned out to face him letting go of the toy to hold on to Tamaki. He slowly opened his eyes. "Tamaki."

"Yeah. Time to get up." He lifted Neji up so he could sit up on his own. He slipped out of bed. "The games remember."

Neji yawned rubbing his eyes. Tamaki smiled at him. Neji was wearing one of his shirts that was way too big for him. He looked so cute. Tamaki leaned forward kissing him. "Good morning Neji."

Neji blushed. "Good morning."

"Aw so cute." Eiji said. He had his toy back. "I want to say good morning to Oishi. Come on Fuji. Distract Tezuka with your face."

He grabbed Fuji and ran off with him. Tamaki followed saying goodbye to the others. He looked at the twins who were looking shocked. "You woke him up without him blowing up." Hikaru said.

"How?" Kaoru asked.

"That's a secret." Tamaki said with a wink. He gave them a smile before leaving. "Get ready for breakfast."

XXX

They met in the ballroom again where there were tables waiting for them with a buffet table. Tamaki was already there eating with Na and Simon. Neji started to head over to him but Eiji grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him off.

"Neji I want you to meet some of my friends from the tennis club." He said dragging him to a full table. "You already know Ryoma. That's his boyfriend Momoshiro."

"We aren't gay." They both said glaring at Eiji who just waved them all.

"Yeah sure, sure. Next to him is Kaido. That's Ryoga, Inui, my boyfriend Oishi, you know Fuji already, thats Tezuka and Takashi."

"So Ryoma, Eiji, are you ready to get your ass kicked by me today?" Ryoga asked.

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

Eiji blinked. "Wait you and Ryoga are going to do play tennis?"

"Duh who else?" Ryoga asked. "It's going to be you, Ryoma, and the old man."

"Nanjiro too?" Eiji asked. Neji looked at him. He looked to be nervous and when Neji touched his arm he flinched.

"Are you ok?" Neji asked.

"Yep." Eiji said giving him a wink. "Just thinking."

Neji nodded before Yuzuru entered the room. "Hello everyone how is everything?"

Everyone nodded their heads greeting him and each other. "Good. Today we have our first team event."

"Team event?" Kazukiyo asked.

Yuzuru nodded. "Yes. A team even that takes two or more team members. Today we have swimming and you are going to need four members. The tennis games will be taken at the Ouran High Stadium. The buses will be leaving soon. After the tennis game you will have some time till the next event which is hurdles. Buses will be coming in an hour."

Neji picked up a banana and began to eat it. "Oh sexy."

He turned to look at Kiba who sat across from him. Kiba had a smirk on his face and Neji swallowed the chunk of banana in his mouth. "What?"

"Its sexy. You are eating a banana which is a sexy fruit."

"Shut up." Neji said putting the banana down. He suddenly didn't want it. Kiba had made it awkward.

"I'm just teasing." Kiba said standing up. "No need to get so upset."

Kiba walked past him his hand brushing against Neji's side. Neji pulled away rubbing his arm as he watched Kiba go before a tray slammed on his table. He turned his head to look at Eiji and Kazukiyo who were looking distressed.

"I need help." They both said before looking at eachother.

Neji blinked. "What's wrong?"

"I can't be captain." Kazukiyo. "Yuzuru said when it comes to team events I have to participate. I suck at swimming."

"We can worry about that later." Eiji said. "My problem is more important. I'm going against three of the best tennis players in the world. No matter who I am matched up with I can't beat them." He hung his head. "There is no way I can win a medal."

Neji blinked before putting his hand on Kazukiyo shoulder. "Calm down. Swimming is the last event today. We have time get that cleared up." He then turned to Eiji. "Why are you stressing this so much? You are a great tennis."

"Not as great as the Echizen." Eiji put his hands in his hair. "Oh man. I'm going to lose so bad it's not going to be funny."

"Eiji calm down." Neji put his hands on his shoulders. "You have to calm down. Losing is not the worse thing that can happen."

"But being the first on the team to it going to suck." Eiji said.

Neji crossed his arms lowering his head. "Well I'm hurt Eiji."

"I'm sorry." Eiji lowered his head.

"The fact that you feel like losing will sadden your team makes me sad. Do you really not trust us?"

"Ah...w-what?"

Neji opened his eyes. "Look at Kiba."

He turned around to see Kiba with some of the other Third years who weren't on the team. "He didn't win a medal yesterday but they still are rooting for him. We don't care if you lose or win. It's all about having fun."

Eiji looked at him before sighing. "All about fun?"

Neji nodded. "Yes. Just go out there and do your best. If you don't win you still have other things you can win at like Diving. I heard you are really good at doing flips and spins. You could win us the gold in diving."

Eiji smiled. "You're right. There is no way I can lose against that. Thanks Neji." He went up and hugged Neji who blushed and scratched his cheek.

"It...it really isn't anything to fuss about."

Eiji let him go before jogging backwards. "I'm going to get my racket."

Neji nodded before there was a whistle. He turned his head to see Tamaki whistling to him. He went over to him. "Third year captain." Neji said nodding his head.

Tamaki laughed. "You don't have to call me that."

"I just don't want Tezuka to get mad at you. He doesn't want us to be together."

"He thinks sex before a game can jeopardize it. I blame whoever trained him not him." Tamaki said crossing his arms.

Neji blushed. "What do you think about sex before a game?"

Tamaki rubbed the back of his head with a blush on his face. "I'm not a sportsman so I'm not sure if sex really affects the way you play so I can't really say if sex before a game can be harmful or if it may even help."

Neji chuckled. Tamaki was rambling and it was cute. He looked down blushing a little himself. "I...I think I'm ready to have sex again Tamaki."

Tamaki blinked before he cupped Neji's face. "After the swimming...we can meet up."

Neji blushed but nodded. "Y-yeah."

Tamaki smiled kissing Neji on the forehead. "I don't want to pressure you."

"You aren't." Neji said. "I want to do it."

Tamaki nodded before kissing him again. "I'll see you."

Neji nodded his head as Tamaki left him. His heart was beating against his chest. Was he really ready for sex. He bite his lip before a hand landed on his chest. He jumped turning his head to look at Hikaru. "Hey you ok?"

"Yeah you just scared me." He said with a sigh. "What's up?"

"It's almost time to go."

Neji nodded before following him out the breakfast room. He picked up the banana that was still there biting into it. He didn't feel well all of a sudden.

XXX

"We need four people for the team swim." Kazukiyo said. "I have to participate in it so that one. Are you still willing to swim Neji?"

"Yes." Neji said.

"Ok that's two."

"I will swim." Fuji said.

"And I'll be number four." Renge said.

"There you go." Kaoru said. "This is going to be fun."

Neji nodded before looking at Eiji. "For now lets focus on Eiji."

Eiji turned to him and smiled flashing him a smile. Neji smiled back. He couldn't help but think of Sato when he looked at Eiji. He would of loved all of this.

"Thanks Neji." Eiji said.

XXX

"Welcome one and all to our first game of the day. The first round of the tennis games!" Anne-Sophie said. The crowd cheered. "I'm your host for the Ouran Games this year Anne-Sophie Suoh." She blew a kiss to the crowd before giggling. "As I said before today's first game is the first round of the tennis games. Our competitors for today are as followed. For first year we have Ryoma Echizen. He's so cute!"

Ryoma fixed his cap to cover his eyes as the crowd cheered for him. Neji could see the faint blush on his face.

"For second year we have Eiji Kikumaru."

Eiji gave everyone a smile before doing a backflip with no hands. He gave everyone a bright smile and a thumbs up.

"For third year we have Ryoga Echizen."

Ryoga had a smirk on his face and he threw up an orange he was holding before catching it and biting into it licking his lips.

"And for the teachers we have World History teacher Nanjiro Echizen."

Nanjiro just yawned as they cheered for him. "Oh my." Anne-Sophie said. "We have the whole Echizen family down here. I wonder if it will be father vs son or brother vs brother. I can't wait to see who will win this one."

She pulled out a box before going over to the competitors. "This is how we will do this. When it comes to more than one round games the team that won the last gold medal will pick a name out of the box of who they will go against. So Eiji-kun please pick out who you will go against."

Eiji took a deep breath before slipping his hand in it. He stuck out his tongue as he moved his hand around before pulling out a card. "Tell us who you got?" Anne-Sophie asked.

Eiji looked at the card before closing his eyes and lowering his head. "Nanjiro-san."

The crowed went out into a loud cheer. "Well, there you have it! Nanjiro vs Eiji and Ryoga vs Ryoma. Shall we go to the court."

Eiji went to the sidelines where his team was waiting. Neji and Fuji meet up with him. "Hey are you ok?"

"Of all of them I had to get the dad." He pulled at his hair before letting his head hang. "Just my luck."

"I'm sure Neji told you not to worry so much." Fuji said.

"He did." Eiji said. "But I can't help it. Oishi is watching me. He's going to see me lose."

"Only if you don't try." Fuji said. "Oishi isn't like that. He'll only be mad if you don't try."

Eiji sighed before nodding. "Right." He hit himself on the head. " I guess the fear of losing is getting to me."

"Just have fun." Neji said. "It's just a game."

Eiji nodded.

"First up is Nanjiro-san vs Eiji-kun."

Everyone clapped before Eiji went to the court. Him and Nanjiro shook hands before backing up. "To make it fair I won't move from this spot." Nanjiro said.

"That's not fun though Nanjiro-san." Eiji said.

Nanjiro smiled. "Well lets do it then."

XXX

It was a quick game that went to Nanjiro but Eiji didn't lose terribly. He was quick at returning the balls and moving all over the court but Nanjiro wasn't the king of tennis for nothing. At the end they shook hands and went to their team sides. "Good game Eiji."

"It's been a pleasure." Eiji said before waving to his fans. He jogged back to the team who was holding out water for him.

"You did good Eiji." Haruhi said.

"Thanks." Eiji said rubbing the back of his head. "It was fun." He sat down drinking the water.

"Well you can't when gold or silver but you can still try for the bronze." Sasuke pointed out.

"Or maybe not that but it's going to be fun." Eiji said. "While I was playing with Nanjiro I realized that I was playing against one of the greatest tennis players in the world. I've never had that chance before and I'm glad I did it. Now I hope Ryoga loses so I can go against him."

Neji smiled. "I've never thought about it like that."

"Next up Ryoga vs Ryoma."

Neji prepared to sit and watch when he saw Kazukiyo. He looked distressed. Neji went over to him. "Are you ok?"

"No." Kazukiyo said. "We might have a big problem."

"What?" Neji asked.

Kazukiyo swallowed hard before turning to Neji. "I can't swim."

Neji looked at him shocked. "W-what?"

"I can't swim. I know I should have said something sooner but I couldn't...I didn't want to disappoint you guys but...if I drown in the pool that will ruin the fun."

Neji blinked before crossing his arms. "Come on. We'll tell Yuzuru that we will be changing the order. Haruhi are you ok with swimming in Kazukiyo's place."

"Sure." Haruhi said with a nod.

"Come on." Neji said.

XXX

Kazukiyo and Neji looked at Yuzuru shocked and sad. "You mean I can't switch out?"

"No." Yuzuru said. "The rule is that captains have to be in the team events."

"Can't I stop being team captain?" Kazukiyo asked.

"Another rule. The team captain cannot change unless you are severely injured." Yuzuru sighed. "I'm not trying to sabotage you or anything but I'm sure whatever the problem you can fix it before the event."

Kazukiyo looked down and Neji rubbed his chin before an idea came to mind. "Is it a rule that we have to stay and watch the events?"

"You don't want to watch?"

"Well no offense but our team already went and not that we don't want to cheer on Ryoma and Ryoga but we have something to take care of." Kazukiyo looked at Neji. "Allow us to return to the hotel?"

Yuzuru shrugged his shoulders. "I see no harm in it. Training for upcoming events aren't frowned upon between events but it can be harmful be careful."

"Thank you Yuzuru-san." Neji smiled at him.

Yuzuru nodded his head. "I just hope...you aren't planning to do anything naughty."

Kazukiyo blushed and began to speak but Neji held up his hand. He closed his eyes before opening again. They were glassy with tears. "Was I mistaken to think you had higher thoughts towards me and how much I love your son." He turned his head away bringing his hand to his mouth. "Whatever I did to make you think like that I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

Kazukiyo blinked before looking at Yuzuru to see that the man was crying. "I'm sorry Neji!" He pulled the Hyuga boy into a hug. "I was only teasing you. Please don't cry."

Kazukiyo sighed. He could tell how Tamaki and Yuzuru were related.

XXX

They made it back to the hotel and Neji flipped his phone closed. "It sounds like Ryoma and Ryoga are still going at it so we have plenty of time."

"Plenty of time for what?" Kazukiyo asked.

"Time for you to learn how to swim."

"W-what? But I have to learn how to swim by this evening."

"Yes and you will. It'll only take a few steps." Neji said. "Come on get ready."

They headed to the public pool which they found to be empty. After getting dressed they moved to the shallow in and got it. It was up to their waist and Neji put his hair up. "Ok so it's pretty easy but can you tell me why you never learned?"

"I never thought I had to learn how to swim. I was too busy studying and stuff like that."

Neji nodded. "Well it's a skill that can be very useful so let's get started. Step one to learning how to swim is learning how to float."

"To float."

Neji nodded. "Here sit down on the steps."

They both sat down on the steps that allowed the water to be up to their chest. "You have to relax and not panic. Our bodies are supposed to float on water so it shouldn't take much effort. Just relax and feel the flow of the pool as you relax."

"But-"

"Shh." Neji stood up putting his arms under Kazukiyo as he moved them away from the end. " Just relax. I'm not going to let you sink. I got you."

Kazukiyo closed his eyes and relaxed. After awhile he opened his eyes. "What else do we do?" He turned his head to look at Neji but he wasn't there. He looked at Neji who was coming back from the dressing room with some goggles.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice. You are very good at floating?"

Kazukiyo let himself stand. It was almost to his chin and he was beginning to get afraid. Neji dived into the water and went over to him pulling him back to an appropriate level. "It's ok. I told you I wasn't going to let you drown."

"Neji, I can't do this."

"I'm not going to let you drown." Neji said. "Trust me."

Kazukiyo sighed. "I'm not afraid of that. I just can't learn how to swim."

"Yes you can. Anyone can." Neji held out some goggles. "You are going to use this next."

Kazukiyo sighed before taking them and putting him on. They went back to the shallow end and Neji got down on his knees. "Come on lay on your stomach."

"W-why?"

"When you are swimming you can't breathe underwater but you can exhale. That what you need to learn how to do? When your face is underwater exhale through your nose. Like you are making bubbles then turn your head out of water to breath."

"Sounds easy."

"It is." Neji said.

Neji sat down next to Kazukiyo while he did the process. "Does Momoka know you can't swim?"

Kazukiyo sat up quickly coughing out water he seemed to have inhaled. "W-why would she care?"

"Aren't you dating?" Neji asked.

"No." Kazukiyo said. "She's dating someone else."

Neji sat up. "She is? Who?"

"Some athlete." He said with a sigh. "Someone better then me in everyway."

"How can you say that?" Neji asked. "Kazukiyo you are great."

"Easy for you to say. We are friends. You wouldn't even want to date me."

"What makes you say that?I-"

"Stop Neji. The only people you would go after are tall, good looking, guys that don't need to do much to get your attention."

"You have my attention right now Kazukiyo. I date Tamaki because I love him and I'm sure you love Momoka. You know how me and Tamaki started to date. I took a bold step and kissed him. I didn't know if he was gay or if he would even like me but I took my chance to kiss him on the lips and see what he would do. You have to be bold and not afraid. It's the only way to live life to the fullest."

Kazukiyo looked away. "But I'm not strong enough to be bold."

"It's not that." Neji said shaking his head with a smile. "It's not about being strong but about being stupid. Stupid enough to take a leap of faith."

Kazukiyo looked at him before smiling. "Thank you Neji."

Neji nodded. "Now shall we get back to work."

Kazukiyo nodded.

XXX

They were taking a break from swimming when the others came back to the hotel. Neji met up with the twins and Haruhi. "Who won?"

"Ryoga." Haruhi said. "Why did you guys leave?"

"Kazukiyo can't swim. I was teaching him."

"He can't swim?" The twins asked.

Neji nodded. "Don't worry...he's getting better."

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged walking off with Haruhi to find Kazukiyo. Neji told the other team members to do the same. If they had more people maybe it would be easier to help him. He was on his way back when his arm was grabbed. He turned to look at Kiba.

"Kiba."

"Princess. Where did you go?"

"You noticed I left. Are you watching me?" Neji asked back.

"I rather watch you then a tennis match."

"Your teammate won." He pulled his arm away. "I would think you would be happy about it."

"Who says I'm not?"

"Because you are wasting time talking to me."

Kiba smirked. "You are feisty today aren't you, Neji."

"I'm not in the mood." Neji said turning to leave but Kiba grabbed him again.

"Then let me get you in the mood."

"Get off of me." Neji said.

"Kiba-kun."

They turned to look at Tezuka. "Should you not let go of Neji now."

Kiba let him go. "We were only talking."

"Didn't look that way."

"We were." Neji said. "I just don't like to be touched much now a days."

Tezuka stared at him before nodding. "If you say so."

Neji nodded back before turning to leave. His heart was racing.

XXX

Kazukiyo was learning quickly and they were happy to see that but he wasn't good enough for a race. "We'll just put you first." Neji said. "So this way we can catch up."

"I'm sorry I'm so weak." Kazukiyo said.

"It's ok." Fuji said. "From someone who didn't know how to swim to learn so quickly is very amazing."

Kazukiyo smiled. "Thank you."

"It's freestyle so you can swim anyway you want." Sasuke said.

He was stretching out his legs on the sideline. "Are you ready for the hurdles teme?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke chuckled. "What do you think baka? It's like hopping a fence."

Neji shook his head at that. "Come on. Lets go. The bus will be leaving soon."

Kazukiyo changed out of his trunks and they went to the bus for their team. Neji looked over at Tamaki as he got into his bus. Their eyes meet and Tamaki gave him a smile before getting in. Neji got in his as well sitting next to Haruhi. "I think I'm going to have sex with Tamaki."

"You think?" Haruhi asked. "You mean you don't know."

"I mean...It'll be the first time since...that and I'm not sure if I can."

"Well you've come far." Haruhi said. "You don't know really know Eiji or Fuji or even Kazukiyo but you are comfortable to be around them and even hang with them privately."

"But this is different." Neji said. "I'm not sure if I can really do it."

"Tamaki isn't forcing you." Haruhi said. "I'm sure of that."

"He's not." Neji sighed. He turned his head. "I just think I am."

XXX

"We meet again for the second time today at the Ouran High Stadium. Today's second event is the Hurdles. Lets meet our competitors." The crowd cheered loudly "For the first year team we have Lucid Shirahama. For the second year team we have Sasuke Uchiha. For third year we have Umehito Nekozawa. And for the teachers we have Iruka Umino!"Anne-Sophie said to the crowd.

The crowd cheered for them all as they stretched their legs and shook hands with each other. Neji sat with the others and watched as they took their place. The twins took their seats next to him.

"Can Sasuke really do this?"

"Yeah. Don't you have confidence in your team mate?" Neji looked at them.

"Just making sure with that big talk of his that he can back it up." Neji smiled.

"He can back it up."

"And here we go. On your mark. Get set...GO!"

With the green light turning They shot up into action. Neji had to say he was surprised that Sasuke and Nekozawa could keep up with each other. Nekozawa was taller and had a longer jump but Sasuke was fast. When one gained the other took it back. It was going to be close.

As they crossed the finish line Hikaru huffed. "He didn't back it up as much as he thought."

Neji shrugged as they followed the others who went to Sasuke. Sasuke was bent over catching his breath when Neji made it to him. "Silver is better for your skin tone anyway." Neji said with a smile.

"Ha ha." Sasuke said standing up straight. "It was only by a little."

"It's still good." Neji said keeping Naruto and the twins quiet. Knowing them they would only cause more problems.

Sasuke joined the others at the winning circle. "Third place goes to Lucid."

"I did my best." Lucid said with a sweet smile.

"Second goes to Sasuke!"

Sasuke just huffed. "I could have done better."

"First place goes to Umehito."

Nekozawa rubbed the back of his head. "Um...thank you?"

Neji pulled out his phone taking a picture of Nekozawa. He looked happy and blushing with everyone clapping for him.

After some photo's and autographs they all went back to the hotel. Lunch was waiting for them if they wanted it. Some were going to sleep for a while. It would be some time before the swimming game.

Neji smiled as he looked at Kirimi fussing over Nekozawa's medal and the way he was wearing it. It wasn't around his neck but his puppets neck. Neji walked past them sitting down ordering something to eat. When his sandwich came for him he was about to dig in when Kazukiyo came up to him.

"Should I go practice?" Neji looked at him.

"I don't think so. You might hurt yourself? Try exhaling in the water though. Take someone with you just in case."

Kazukiyo nodded leaving. Neji picked up his sandwich again digging into it. He was starving only having eaten a banana some time ago. He was in heaven before someone kissed his cheek. He turned to look at Tamaki who was smiling at him. He had some food himself and he sat down next to Neji. "Hey."

Neji swallowed hard before coughing. "Hey."

Tamaki smiled at him beginning to eat his food. "I was thinking of taking a nap after lunch do you want to join me."

"Yes sure." Neji said nodding. "That sounds good."

Tamaki nodded as well before he finished eating. Neji felt like he was having a heart attack. Even if he was tired he had a feeling napping wasn't what was on Tamaki's mind.

XXX

They went into Tamaki's private room. If any of his teammates were in the hotel room they were in their own rooms sleeping. Neji sat down on the bed as Tamaki closed the door and shut off the light but opened the blinds some. "I like the natural light."

Neji nodded before Tamaki sat down next to him. Close to him. Neji swallowed looking away. "Are you ready to swim today?"

"Yeah." Tamaki said happily. "I can't wait to go against my dad. He's really good."

Neji looked at Tamaki. "Oh?"

Tamaki nodded. "He's very powerful for his age." He chuckled to himself looking at Neji.

Neji looked at him back before he leaned in some. Tamaki leaned in as well till their lips met. Short and sweet before Tamaki pressed on. Neji couldn't stop himself from bring his hand up to Tamaki's chest ready to push him off. He stopped himself though remembering that this was Tamaki. His boyfriend. Not Orochimaru.

Tamaki pulled away smiling at Neji. "Sorry if I seem eager about later today."

Neji shook his head. "I-it's ok." Neji said smiling, it was fake but Tamaki seemed not to notice.

Tamaki's hand went to his waist as he kissed Neji again. Neji put his hands on Tamaki's shoulders as they kissed before he found himself on his back as Tamaki leaned over him. His hand sliding up Neji's shirt. He couldn't hold it.

Neji pulled away quickly laughing. "Wow I totally forgot Kazukiyo needs my help with something."

He got from under Tamaki scooting away till he fell off the bed. Tamaki went over to him. "Neji are you ok?"

Neji jumped up waving his hand. "Yeah I'm fine. I'll just see you later." He opened the door shutting it quickly, holding the door knob shut before rushing out of the room.

He leaned against the door. He really just ran away like that. Everything about that made him want to facepalm himself or smash his face against the wall. He shook his head walking towards the pool.

XXX

His team was already there when he closed the door behind him. Kazukiyo, Fuji, and Renge were in red bathing suits. "There you are Neji." The twins said.

"Sorry." Neji said. "I got distracted." He rubbed his arm.

"We figured out the order." Fuji said. "Kazukiyo will go first then Renge, then me, and then you."

Neji nodded before looking at Kazukiyo. "Just swim your hardest and get back to Renge as fast as you can."

Kazukiyo nodded before taking a deep breath. "Can we practice some?"

Fuji looked at the time. "We have time."

"I'll go get changed." Neji said before walking off.

XXX

He got changed in the red speedo shorts waiting for him. They were tight against him. He walked out of the dressing room grabbing his hair and folding it up with his red and pearl colored swimming cap in his mouth. The others were waiting for him.

"Don't you look..."Sasuke looked him up and down with a smirk. "In need of help. What are you planning to do with that mane of yours?"

Haruhi came up and helped him with the cap putting it on his head tucking away the strands of hair that stuck out. "This is what I'm going to do."

He nodded at Fuji who nodded back before looking at Kazukiyo. "You are going to have to dive in head first. Try to surface quickly and start swimming to the other side. It's easier to dive under by the other side and kick off to get some momentum."

Kazukiyo said. "Right...here goes nothing."

Kazukiyo got on the diving board. Eiji stood on the other side of the swimming pool. "Ready...GO!"

Kazukiyo dived in but too close to the edge and took too long to surface. "You have to jump off farther and be quicker getting up." Fuji pointed out as Kazukiyo started to swim to the other side. Naruto was timing him and when he made it to the other end he dived under and pushed off the wall before surfacing again. Neji looked at Naruto who was looking at the time.

Naruto meet his eyes and shook his head. It wasn't a good time. Kazukiyo wasn't a powerful swimmer. The other team would have a major lead on him. "You have to jump farther in the water. It might get you a good lead and try to surface faster." Neji said once Kazukiyo got to the other side.

"Right." Kazukiyo said.

"Try to picture something that will get you up quickly." Haruhi said. "Like seeing Momoka cheering you on."

Kazukiyo sighed. "He wouldn't cheer me on. She doesn't like me. She's dating someone."

"So what." Hikaru said. "Are you going to let that get in your way?"

Neji blinked looking at Hikaru who was looking at Kazukiyo. "If you like her you would tell her. You never know. She may like you back."

Hikaru looked over at Neji who looked away. "You think I should tell her?" Kazukiyo asked.

"You gotta be bold." Hikaru said.

"And you can do that." Kaoru said. "Get out of the water quickly and go to the sidelines to tell her you like her. But you have to hurry out the water."

Kazukiyo nodded at him before climbing out the window. "I'll try again." They nodded. Neji turned to look at Hikaru who looked like he was getting scolded by his brother. He sighed putting his hand on his waist. He couldn't deal with that right now. He was still trying to deal with Tamaki. Just thinking about what he did made him cringe.

"Are you ok Neji-kun?" Neji turned to look at Fuji.

"Yes. Just getting ready for tonight."

XXX

They meet at the schools pool which was full of people waiting for the games to begin. Neji was stuffing his hair into the cap when Hikaru approached him. "Kaoru thinks what I said may have been inappropriate." Hikaru said crossing his arms.

"He would be right." Neji said looking up at Hikaru as he stuffed loose ends into his cap.

Hikaru sighed. "I didn't mean to...say it. It just came out."

"It's fine." Neji said shaking his head. "It was awkward and I really don't know what to say."

"Sorry."

Neji sighed grabbing Hikaru's hand. "It's fine. I'm not mad it just...hurts my feelings when you do that. I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings like you want."

"It hurts your feelings?"

"Because it hurts you." Neji meet Hikaru's eyes. "Because my best friend loves me and I can't love him back. So please...Hikaru I can't..."

"I get it. I shouldn't of done that." Hikaru said. "You've been through a lot and I shouldn't add on to more." He put a hand on Neji's shoulder. "Just go out there and have fun."

Neji smiled reaching up and kissing Hikaru on his cheek. "Thanks." He backed up before joining the others when Anne-Sophie called their team.

In the first year team they had Satoshi going first then Leonardo, Simon, then Kida. For their year they had Takeshi, Kyoya, Oishi, and Tamaki. And for the teachers they had Asuma, Kakashi, Sumire, and Yuzuru. Neji was sure Tamaki and Yuzuru had made sure that they would go against each other in this.

"And let us begin." Anne-Sophie said. "Take your mark. Get set...GO!"

Satoshi, Kazukiyo, Takeshi, and Asuma dived into the water. Neji was happy to see that Kazukiyo got out of the water quickly but like he thought he was slow at swimming and fell behind when it came to the others but he wasn't far off. The others were on their way back, he was still getting to the other side. Renge got ready on the board with the others. "Show them what you got Renge-chan." Fuji said.

The others made it and Leonardo jumped in the water first before Kyoya and Kakashi followed. Kazukiyo finally made it and Renge jumped in. She caught up to Leonardo lagging behind and she took third quickly catching up to Kyoya and Kakashi who were fighting for the lead.

The three of them made it to the other side and was swimming back with Leonardo right on their tail.. Fuji got ready. "This is going to be a close one." Fuji said with a smile as the four of them made it to the beginning and Simon, Fuji, Oishi, and Sumire jumped into the water.

Neji's heart was racing and not because of the race. He would have to face Tamaki after this and from what happen just a few hours ago he wasn't sure if he could. He looked over at Tamaki who was cheering on Oishi.

"Neji get ready." Naruto said behind him.

Neji looked back at him before stepping onto board. It was a really close race and this was the last leg. He took a deep breath before Fuji made it to him right along with Sumire. He jumped into the water along with Yuzuru.

The water was colder then he thought but he fought through it swimming up for air and forwards out to the other side. He was matched with Yuzuru with Tamaki right by his side but not as close as him and Yuzuru.

The three of them made it to the others side pushing themselves off the wall. "This is it!" Anne-Sophie said. She was excited and Neji could tell. He could see the end coming closer and Yuzuru was right with him. They were head to head.

Neji reached out his hand to the end but the bell was already ringing a second before he touched the end.

He let himself float in the water as Yuzuru celebrated his win. First place. Kida hit the water at the fact that he hadn't placed at all and Neji lifted himself up and out the water. Fuji handed him a towel. "Good job Neji-kun. You were really close."

Neji nodded taking off his cap and letting his hair out. It was wet some and he dried it with the towel. The captains went to the winners circle.

"Third place goes to Tamaki." Anne-Sophie said.

Tamaki ran his hand through his hair. "I did my best. Thats all I could hope for."

"Second goest to Kazukiyo."

"We all did a good job." Kazukiyo said blushing.

"First place goes to Yuzuru!"

"Now isn't this just fun." Yuzuru smiled at the crowd as he waved to them.

XXX

They were all having dinner again with Yuzuru sitting at the head with Anne-Sophie to his left. He smiled as everyone quiet down. "I hope everyone is enjoying themselves."

Everyone nodded in agreement when the screen came down from behind Yuzuru. "Lets look at the score."

The screen showed four boxes with the team logo behind it. Vines for the first year, flames for the second year, water for the third year, and wind for the teachers. A number came up in the box.

"That number is the total of medals each team has." Yuzuru said. "First year has three, Second year has seven, Third year has four, and the teachers also have four."

Eiji and Naruto gave eachother a high five. "Yes as you can see the second years are in the lead but not for long am I right?"

The others agreed with him. That was the end of the group conversation as everyone went to talking amongst themselves or eating. Neji stared at his plate.

XXX

Like they had planned met up in Neji's room. The others were gone somewhere so it was only the two of them. They went into Neji's room where Neji sat on his bed. He felt nervous and unsure. It remind him of his first time.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Tamaki asked.

Neji looked up at him. "Yes I'm fine." He grabbed Tamaki's hand pulling him to him. Their lips barely touched with each other before Neji brushed his against Tamaki's. Tamaki put his hand to Neji's cheek as they kissed before it trailed to the back of Neji's head where he cupped it. His other hand stayed on the bed.

Neji's hand were clenching at Tamaki's shirt. He was shaking lightly but kissed Tamaki just as eagerly. He had almost forgotten how it felt to be touched by the older boy. The warm skin holding him close.

He moved his hands up to Tamaki's neck before up to his ear and through his hair. They pulled away with Tamaki pulling him closer. "You're shaking."

"Sorry." Neji said. "I can't help it."

Tamaki kissed at his neck. "It's fine. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Slow down?" Neji said unsure. "And hold me closer."

Tamaki wrapped both his arms around Neji pulling him onto his lap and kissing him. They kissed again, this time Neji's mouth opened slightly letting Tamaki's tongue slip into his mouth. He closed his eyes moaning at the taste of Tamaki. He never wanted to forget this.

The pulled away again and Neji leaned back before tugging at Tamaki's shirt. Tamaki took it off in one quick movement. Neji rested his forehead against Tamaki's chest before he kissed it. He trailed his lips across to one of Tamaki's nipples licking it before licking up to Tamaki's neck.

He kissed at his chin before finding Tamaki's lips and pressing against them. Tamaki pushed back finding the end of Neji's shirt and lifting up the back some. His hand came in contact to Neji's back where he could feel Neji jump at the contact and shake. Tamaki pulled away. "I don't want to force you."

"You aren't." Neji said. "I wanted this. I want this so bad. It's just...new again."

Tamaki nodded once slowly pushing up Neji's shirt. Neji helped him looking unsure. He didn't want to show Tamaki his chest and body. With all the marks he didn't want to show Tamaki. He wrapped his arms around himself looking to the left when Tamaki kissed him on the ear. "You are beautiful." Tamaki whispered.

Neji blushed looking at Tamaki as he slowly unwrapped his arms. Tamaki put his hands on Neji's sides while he left butterflies kisses from Neji's ear to his chin and lips. They kissed each other Neji wrapping his arms around Tamaki's neck.

Tamaki held him closer bumping their erections together. Neji moaned into his mouth pushing up against Tamaki. His hips meet Tamaki's with equal force making Neji grind harder against Tamaki.

Tamaki put his hand against Neji's ass as he pushed up against him. Neji gripped on his shoulder biting his lips. "Tamaki I want it." Neji panted out.

They pulled off the shorts they were wearing and Neji laid on his back. Tamaki got between his legs kissing Neji on the lips and neck before he moved down towards his chest. His lips traced over Neji's scars kissing them as he went lower to his belly button.

Neji shivered as Tamaki licked the head of his erection licking down it before he brought his lips to the head again before taking it into his mouth.

Neji arched his back and moaned turning his head as he thrusted into Tamaki's mouth. Tamaki pulled away leaving a string of saliva. He licked at Neji's head one last time before he sat up. He brought his fingers to Neji's lips who took it into his mouth willingly. He moaned around the two digits running his fingers around them getting them nice and wet before Tamaki pulled them out of his mouth.

He rubbed one of the fingers around Neji's entrance as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Neji's. Neji nodded his head at Tamaki's unasked questions. "G-go ahead."

Tamaki kissed him on the lips as he pushed one of his fingers. Neji curled his toes and gripped onto Tamaki. He had tried to calm down his heart. This was Tamaki not Orochimaru.

"Are you ok?"

Neji nodded bringing his hands to Tamaki's face. He kissed him nodding against his lips. "Yes. Keep going."

Tamaki nodded removing his finger and added another finger. He scissored his fingers slowly stretching him out as he kissed his neck. Neji moaned running his hand through Tamaki's hair as he thrusted back against his finger.

Tamaki pulled his fingers out before looking down between them. "I...I don't have a condom."

"Tamaki...do it." Neji said looking up at Tamaki pleadingly.

Tamaki nodded before guiding his erection to Neji's entrance. He slowly pushed in. Neji held onto him tightly hiding his face in Tamaki's neck. He was gritting his teeth hard and Tamaki slowed down to a stop.

"Neji-"

"Don't stop." Neji said in Tamaki's ear. He kissed Tamaki softly. "I'm fine. It's just...like my first time again."

Tamaki blushed at that. He couldn't think of how many times he had wished that he had been the one to take Neji's virginite instead of Sasuke. And he had to admit. Neji was tighter than he had ever felt.

"Neji." Tamaki kissed him as he continued to push into him. He was all the way in and he let out a breath that he hadn't notice he was holding. Neji was panting against his chest as he slowly loosen his grip on Tamaki's neck.

He relaxed against the bed putting his hand up to Tamaki's shoulder. "Whenever...you're ready."

Tamaki nodded. "Give me...a second." He had to calm down some. If he started to move he was sure that he wouldn't last as long as either of them would like. He took in Neji's scent kissing his neck before he sat up on his arms and began to pull out. He thrusted into Neji who arched his back. Tamaki stopped. "A-are you ok?"

Neji gave him a smile laughing lightly. "You never miss Tamaki."

Tamaki smiled back at him before he began to thrust into him with easy, slow thrust. Neji wrapped his legs around Tamaki pushing back against Tamaki's thrust.

With Neji meet his thrust, Tamaki started to move faster. Neji dragged his nails against Tamaki's arms letting his head turned to the side as he moaned louder. Tamaki moved his hand between them to grab hold of Neji's erection.

Tamaki squeezed onto Neji's erection as he pushed against Neji's prostate. Neji cried out throwing his head back. He was so close and the way Neji was clenching around him he could tell that he was close as well. "Ah...T-Tamaki." Neji eyes shot open as he came between them.

Tamaki came with him hitting against Neji's prostate with a few more slow thrust before stopping. He looked down at Neji panting. Neji reached up kissing Tamaki on the lips. "I love you so much Neji." Tamaki said against Neji's lips.

"I love you too." Neji said kissing him again. Tamaki pulled out of Neji as he laid on his back as Neji got on top. He kissed Tamaki's neck as he reached do grabbing hold of Tamaki's cock. He rubbed it slowly till it grew hard in his hands. Tamaki kissed him again. It was going to be a long night.

XOXOXO

All done. And the long awaited sex that some of you guys have been waiting for. I hope you guys are enjoying this and if you guys are enjoyed the Olympic games I am trying to myself. Lately I've only been seeing the water stuff. swimming, rowing, where is the gymnastics and track. That's what I'm waiting for.


	39. Chapter 39

Neji could understand why Tezuka believed in not having sex before a game. When he woke up the next day he could feel it in his lower back and legs. He sat up groaning some before turning to lay on his stomach.

"Are you ok?" Neji turned his head to look at Tamaki. He rolled onto the bed to look at Neji.

"I'm fine." Neji said with a small smile. "You should go before the others wake up."

Tamaki nodded kissing Neji on the lips. "I feel like I should say something."

Neji smiled at Tamaki turning to sit up. A jolt of pain made him grit his teeth before he looked at Tamaki. "Tell me you liked it." Neji said. "And that I didn't...disgust you."

Tamaki grabbed his hand. "Never. You could never disgust me."

Neji smiled and they kissed again before Tamaki got dressed quickly before leaving. Neji letting out the breath turning on his side. He was sore. Something he should of seen coming when they had began round three. He shook his head trying his bed to get into his bathroom and take a warm bath. That might help.

XXX

He meet the others in their team livingroom. The bath had helped but he was still sore in some places. He sat down slowly on the pillow.

"Are you sore after last night?" Renge asked.

"What?!" Neji asked. He had tried so hard to keep as quiet as he could. Even moving the bed away from the wall so it wouldn't bang against it.

"Swimming." Renge said. "I know I am."

"Oh yeah." Neji said rubbing the back of his head. "My legs."

"I am too." Kazukiyo said before Tetsuya hit him on the legs. "AH!"

"Buck up champ! We are winning over all."

"And lets keep it that way." Eiji said. "Todays events are Beach Volleyball, Equestrian, and Gymnastics."

"Are you sure about that?" Haruhi asked from the window. They all looked. It was beginning to rain some.

"Well, we'll find out at breakfast." Sasuke said. "We better start heading that way."

The others nodded as well heading that way. Neji got up slower than the others before Tetsuya hit him on the ass making him yelp. "Yep I thought so."

"What?" Neji asked turning to look at him.

"The walk of the anal aftermath is what I call it." Tetsuya said making Neji blush. He pulled him back some away from the group so they couldn't hear.

"W-why would you...don't come up with such a stupid name like that!" Neji argued.

Tetsuya held up his hand. "Hey, hey calm down. I'm just saying. When did you and Tamaki have time for that. Me and Kasanoda have been trying but we always get caught."

Neji put a hand on his head. "Tetsuya...I rather not talk about it. Lets just go to breakfast."

"Fine." Tetsuya said. "I just want to know how you are going to deal with doing the uneven bars today."

"The what? I'm sorry what?"

Tetsuya blinked as they caught up with the others who were waiting at the elevator. "The uneven bars. That's what happening today right?" He looked at Fuji who nodded.

"Yes that is the gymnastics today."

"Yuzuru-san split them up. The uneven bars, balance beam, rhythmic ribbons, and the...oh vault." Naruto said.

"Last night you were asleep and we didn't want to disturb you but we told everyone that you are awesome at gymnastics." Hikaru said. "Since you use to do them."

"So we all thought you should do the gymnastics."

"Except the rhythmic ribbons." Renge said. "Can't let you have all the fun." She said with a smile.

"You are ok with that?" Kaoru asked.

Neji blinked. They were all looking at him and he gave them a small smile. "Yeah. It's fine."

When they turned to the elevator he let his smile drop. He wasn't sure what to do. He only hoped the rain change the days events.

XXX

When everyone had got down to the ballroom it had began to rain harder. Neji closed his eyes eating some of his food before Tamaki came and sat at his table. "Are you ok?"

"Sore." Neji said. "And hoping that this rain continues."

"Why? Are you not enjoying the games?" Tamaki asked.

"I am...I just have to do the uneven bars today and that requires a lot of legwork." He said with a sigh. "I will have to practice some before the event if it happens."

"It might happen." Tamaki said. "I talked to my father about the rain. He said that the events will go one. Beach volleyball and gymnastics can happen inside. He's just worried about the equestrian. He might have to reschedule it if the rain doesn't let up."

Neji sighed. "There goes that." He sighed sitting back and he started to bite his nail in thought. Tamaki looked Neji over. He cocked his head to the side.

"I've noticed you added the color pearl in your uniform. Why?" Tamaki asked.

Neji looked at him before looking at the sides of his shirt and pants. Around the strips of orange he had asked the twins mom to add the pearl color. "It's the ribbon color for lung cancer. Hanabi and I both have it in our uniform for Hiashi."

"Really. That's really cool." Tamaki said. He grabbed Neji's hand pulling it away from his mouth. "I'm sure you will do fine." Tamaki kissed Neji's hand. "I'll be in the crowd watching you in your leotard."

Neji pulled his hand away hitting Tamaki on the head. "You do know it's a different leotard for boys. I'm not going to wear the girl version of it."

"Maybe later?" Tamaki asked.

Neji blushed turning his head away. "Maybe if you're good."

Tamaki smiled kissing him on the forehead. Yuzuru came out talking to some guys before clearing his throat. "Everyone as you can see it is raining pretty hard so some things will be changed. Beach volleyball will be inside. That's all taken care of. Also Equestrian will be switched with Fencing. That's all for right now. Get everything together.

Tamaki stood up. "I better go talk to my team about this."

Neji nodded standing up as well. "I'll see you later."

Tamaki kissed Neji on the lips. "Of course." He gave Neji's hand a squeeze before he started to walk away. Neji held on to Tamaki's hand till they were at arms length apart and they let go. Neji backed up before turning around only to almost bump into Haruhi. "So everything with well with the sex?"

Neji couldn't hold back the smile on his face. "Better then that." He rubbed the back of his head before smiling. "I think things are going back to normal."

Haruhi smiled. "I'm happy to hear that."

Neji smiled and they went over to the other second years. "So fencing instead of Equestrian." Naruto said.

"Fencing is two round sport." Fuji said.

"That means like volleyball and tennis, they have to stay in it in the next round." Neji said.

"We are doing volleyball so we can't play." The twins said.

"And Neji has gymnastics so he can't either." Eiji said.

"I'll do it." Kasanoda said.

Everyone looked at him. "Have you done Fencing before?" Naruto asked.

"Have you!" Kasanoda asked back more harsh.

Naruto hid behind Sasuke. "I haven't but...I was just asking."

"Really have you?" Renge asked.

"Well no but I'm sure it's just like sword fighting." Kasanoda said waving his hand. "Easy."

"In case you have to do it keep in mind that all you have to do is poke who ever you go against with the mini blade." Fuji said. "It's very easy." He smiled at Kasanoda who huffed.

"How are they going to play beach volleyball inside?" Neji asked.

"This will be the first time we will be doing a sport not at school." Kaoru said.

"We might go to Kyoya's water park. There is a beach in there."

Neji blinked. "There is?"

They both nodded. "Yep. Just for the purpose of playing volleyball."

They all at their breakfast before going for their rooms for a while. Everyone had an early start and they had time to waist. The twins and Haruhi lead Neji to the gym. There were gymnastic equipment up for anyone who wanted to use it.

"I thought only girls do the uneven bar?" Hikaru asked.

"They do." Neji said. "But in Konoha not I was the only boy who even wanted to do gymnastics so...I had to be in the girl leagues...but no I didn't wear a girl uniform." He gave the twins a look. They blushed and looked away.

"Do you think you can do it after so long?" Haruhi asked.

Neji looked up at the bars before taking off his shoes. "We will have to see."

"You are going to do it right now?" The twins asked shocked.

"I'm just going to try and remember what I use to do."

He put on the gymnastics glove dipping his hands in chalk before stepping up to the bars. He went up to the highest. "Hikaru can you give me a lift?"

"Oh sure." Hikaru went up behind him and lifted Neji up to the bar. He grabbed hold of it with both hands before Hikaru stepped off the mat. Neji took a deep breath before he lifted his legs up to the bar before pulling himself up to a hand stand. He spread his legs some filling them ache before he let his body fall forward as he began to swing around the bar. When he got to the top he let go of one hand to turn his body around to face the other way before swing again. He continued to do that before letting go of the bar going over it and grabbing it again.

The twins and Haruhi clapped at that. "That was good Neji."

Neji jumped to the other bar swinging under it before jumping back to the high one. He switched sides before jumping to grab the bar again but he missed. He fell on his back his legs coming up to his chest.

"Neji!" The twins rushed up to him with the Haruhi by their side.

"Are you ok?" Haruhi asked.

Neji sat up. "Yeah I'm fine." He gave them a smile. "Usually there will be someone below to catch me if I fall."

"I'll do it!" The twins said at once. Neji smiled at him.

"I'm sure they will have someone there for me." He stood up trying not to touch anything as he took off the Gymnastic gloves. "We better head over to the front. The bus should be here soon."

"Do you think you can do the bars?" Haruhi asked as Neji washed the chalk off of his hands and put on his shoes.

"Yeah I just got to practice some more." Neji said smiling at her.

She nodded before they headed on the bus.

XXX

Like the twins said they were in Kyoya's waterpark. They went to the beach that was there. Neji was in awe. It really did look like a beach with what looked like a never ending sea in front of him.

"Wow." He said.

"It's just a background out there but most of the water is real seawater with real sea creatures in it." Kyoya said.

Neji turned to look at him. "It's really amazing."

"Only the best for the rich is what I always say."

Neji shook his head before taking off his shoes as he stepped onto the sand. It felt good against his feet and he started to head over to his team when some people stopped him. "And here we have second year Ouran Olympian Hyuga Neji."

Neji looked at the camera crew and the newscaster from Bunkyo's local number one news. He gave the women a smile. Tamaki had warned him about this. That The Ouran games were on tv and some news will most likely ask him to say something. "Hi." He said.

"Neji so far the second years are in the lead with the medal count. Do you see you guys keeping this lead?" She asked.

Neji bite his lip. "I really don't want to jinx our team but I really think we are. Most of our team members are either captains of a team sport or in at team. We are really athletic bunch."

"Who do you think is your greatest competitor?"

Neji let out a breath thinking about it. "I would have to say the third year. They are really competitive and want to prove that they are better and we want to prove that we are better then them so it's a pretty good tug of war game we got going on with them."

"Do you see any sport that you may have a real problem with?"

Neji licked his lips before a smirk formed on his face. "I really don't see one."

"Alright thank you." Neji nodded before heading to his team. Hikaru and Kaoru were wearing red and orange trunks and a white shirt. Neji sat down in front of them. "Have you guys ever played Volleyball before?"

"Yep." They said.

"It's pretty easy." Hikaru said.

"Especially when you do it two against two." Kaoru said. "This is where we are going to shine."

"What makes you so sure?" Sasuke asked.

Hikaru smirked putting an arm around his brother. "Well we are twins. We know each others moves like the back of our hands. We have each others back no matter what."

"We are the best pair!" They said giving them a smirk.

Eiji huffed. "I beg to differ." Fuji chuckled.

"Good luck you too." Neji said giving them a smile.

They blushed rubbing the back of their heads before turning their back to him. "Don't worry about us." Hikaru said.

"Just do some flips, splits, whatever you need to do to get ready for gymnastics." Kaoru said.

Neji smiled nodding "Right."

"Welcome everyone!" Anne-Sophie said getting everyones attention. "Today is our third day of games and I wish it was as beautiful a day inside here on the outside. Our first game today is Beach Volleyball." Everyone cheered happily. "Here are our Olympians. For the first year Satoshi and Yasuchika! They are cousins." They cheered for the two of them. "For the second year we have Hikaru and Kaoru! The cutest twins around." Neji cheered for the twins clapping his hands.

"Fan much?" Sasuke asked. Neji elbowed him.

"Third year we have the lovely Benio and Hinako!"

Benio blew kisses and winked at Neji who blushed looking away. He could see Tamaki fuming at her.

"And for the teachers we have Music teacher Shizune and English teacher Anko!"

They waved to everyone. "Now like before since the gold medal went to the teachers they allowed to pick who they will be going against." Anne-Sophie went down to Shizune and Anko.

Anko slipped her hand in digging it around before pulling it out. "Satoshi and Yasuchika."

Everyone cheered. "And here it goes. Satoshi and Yasuchika will go against Shizune and Anko. This leaves Benio and Hinako against Hikaru and Kaoru. Lets start. First up will be Satoshi and Yasuchika vs. Shizune and Anko."

The twins headed back to sit down and watch. The game took longer then expected with Satoshi and Yasuchika winning. Satoshi picked up Yasuchika throwing him in the air after they got the last point.

"We won!"

"Put me down!" Yasuchika yelled.

Neji chuckled at them before looking at at the twins. "Are you guys going to do ok?"

"You don't believe in us?" Kaoru asked. "That hurts my feeling."

Neji smiled. "I do believe in you guys. You can do it." He smiled sweetly and the twins blushed.

"So sweet of you Neji as always." They turned to look at Benio who was walking by with Hinako. "Will you wish us luck as well."

"Do your best." Neji said giving them a smile before Tetsuya jumped on his back covering his mouth.

"What do you think you are doing!" Tetsuya yelled. "Don't wish the other team luck."

Neji pushed him off. "I'm just being a good teammate."

"But what if your power make her win in the end!" Naruto yelled as well.

Neji gave him a look and was about to say that it wasn't possible till he looked at the others. They were looking at Neji like it had finally became clear to him. "Come on. That doesn't make sense. For one thing I don't have powers." He hit Naruto on the head. "The next me wish another team luck doesn't mean they are going to win. They have as much change as winning as much as the twins do."

The twins looked at each other before Neji pushed them out to the court. "Guys please don't think of it like that. If you want I'll wish you guys luck again. Good luck. You guys can do it."

"Thanks." They turned and kissed him quickly on the cheeks.

"I SAW THAT YOU ANNOYING TWINS!" Tamaki said from his booth with the other third years. Oishi and Takashi were holding him back.

Neji stepped back to let them go onto the court. Neji stood at the gate and watched. The twins gave each other high fives before picking up the ball. They were serving first. Neji gripped the closing his eyes. He didn't want to believe what Naruto said but he could only wish the twins luck over and over in his head.

Neji opened his eyes sitting down. "Saying that...really can't make them win? I mean I was just...being nice." Neji said quietly.

"I was just teasing." Naruto said. "Don't pay me any mind."

"Yeah he's an idiot." Sasuke said.

"Right." Neji said with a sigh. He looked up to watch the match.

XXX

Hikaru and Kaoru were a great team, not that anyone expected less. They knew where to be at the right time and were there when on messed up. Benio and Hinako didn't have a chance and the loss was swift.

Neji let out a breath as the others went out congratulate the twins. Neji joined them before the twins pulled them into a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Neji!"

Neji blushed. "I never did anything." Neji said.

"You are a good luck charm." Hikaru said. "One that Tamaki can use."

They turned and stuck out their tongue at Tamaki who was fuming at them. They smirked back at him before turning and leaving. "Come on Neji we should celebrate."

"You didn't win a medal yet." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yes but we are on our way to the gold next round." Kaoru said.

Neji smiled at them before following.

XXX

They all went back to the gym to watch Neji. He was trying out the uneven bars again. He lifted his body up beginning to swing. He was doing good, switching from one hand to the other before swinging around. He let go of the bar to jump over it but missed falling on his back.

"That's the second time that has happen." Sasuke pointed out.

"I know." Neji said sitting up. "Somethings wrong? I can do it but...something is holding me back."

"You said you use to do gymnastics right?" Fuji asked. When Neji nodded Fuji shrugged. "What are some things you did before you started your routine?"

Neji blushed and looked away. Sasuke smirked. "Well we could always do that."

"Do what?" the twins asked.

"Fool around." Sasuke said. Neji was blushing furiously.

Everyone looked at them. Even Fuji had his eyes opened. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Neji said quietly. "Before I did my gymnastics routine I would...fool around with Sasuke." He was blushing so bad before he turned to look at them. "But I'm not going to do that now."

"Of course you aren't." The twins said.

"Right. We don't have the time for you guys to do that." Renge said. "No matter how much people would pay to see that."

"Renge!" Neji said. "It's fine. I can do it without that." He rolled over to stand up before standing jumping back on the highest bar. He tried it again.

XXX

"Is making out with me that bad?" Sasuke asked when he sat on the bus.

"That's not the point." Neji said. He laid down on his seat with a dark squiggle over his head. "I'll figure something out."

"Why don't you try fooling around with Tamaki instead." Eiji said.

"There won't be time for that." Renge said.

"And I refuse to believe that me fooling around with someone is the reason I can't do it."

"Maybe it won't matter since you already had sex." Kasanoda blurted out.

"What!" Eiji almost jumped over his seat at Neji. "You had sex! With Tamaki! No fair, nya! Tezuka won't let me have sex with Oishi! No fair!"

He started to squirm in his seat. The twins looked at him. "That's why you are upset?"

"That's why you were sore this morning?" Renge asked. "Don't you know not to have sex while playing sports. It's bad."

"Says who? And anyway there isn't anything you can do about it, it's done." He sat up. "We should focus on Kasanoda right Kazukiyo?"

"Uh yes." Kazukiyo said. "You do know what you are doing right?"

"Yeah it's all swing and-"

Renge grabbed his cheeks pulling on them. "Do you not remember what we talked? Poke at their torso and get a point you idiot!"

"Hey don't pull on his face." Tetsuya said trying to pull Renge off of him.

While the others were distracted with that Neji sat back in his seat with a sigh. He now understood what Eiji was feeling when he was afraid he was going to lose. He had to figure something out.

XXX

Kasanoda looked down at what he was wearing. "Do I have to wear this?"

"Yes." They all said.

"Your headgear will light up when you score a point. The only way to score a point is to poke them not swing at them. That won't count for anything." Fuji said.

"Right." Kasanoda said.

Anne-Sophie was hyping the crowd up before introducing who was in the team. "For First year we have Kaido...Second year we have Casanova-"

"IT'S KASANODA!" Kasanoda making everyone in the crowd duck in fear. Neji put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kasanoda calm down." Neji said shocked as well. He had scared almost everyone with that. Even some of his own teammates were hiding behind others. "Just go out there and do your best."

Kasanoda nodded rubbing the back of his head. He walked out putting his hand up to Anne-Sophie. "Sorry."

"No I'm sorry." She said. "Second year Olympian Kasanoda. Third year we have Inui. And for the teachers we have Ebisu."

Everyone soot back up and cheered for them all. Neji sighed. "You guys can stop hiding."

Eiji, the twins, Kazukiyo, and Naruto came out from hiding behind Fuji, Haruhi, Renge, and Sasuke. Tetsuya was standing at the gate looking at Kasanoda. "Do you think he will win?"

Neji looked at him before crossing his arms looking back at Kasanoda. "It doesn't matter if he wins or loses. It matters if he has fun doing it."

"Go get it Kasa-kun." Tetsuya yelled from the sidelines before sighing. "So what are you going to do about your problem? Are you going to make out with Sasuke to get your mojo back?"

"No I'm not." Neji said rolling his eyes and putting his hands on his hips. He watched as Ebisu got the chance to pick his opponent since the teachers were still the last team to win gold. Ebisu got Kasanoda. "I'll figure something out."

Tetsuya shrugged. "Maybe it doesn't have to be Sasuke."

"I won't have time to do anything with Tamaki."

Tetsuya hit his shoulder. "Then do it by yourself."

Neji blushed opening his mouth to protest but Tetsuya was already turning to him putting his hands on his shoulders. "You can do it Neji. First time for everything, right."

"Shut up." Neji said turning away from him.

XXX

They were all shocked when Kasanoda beat Ebisu. Tetsuya jumped on him wrapping his arms around Kasanoda. "You are amazing."

"T-thank you." Kasanoda said rubbing the back of his head.

"Good job Kasanoda." Neji said.

"Yeah make sure you do the same thing next time." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry about that. I will." Kasanoda said nodding his head to Sasuke.

They got back on the bus and headed to the hotel. Lunch was waiting for them and Neji sat down to eat. He was eating yogurt that he didn't really seem to be bothered with eating. He was going to go practice with the bars again later but since they were all together again and it was a longer period of waiting he had to write his name on a list with the others waiting to practice with the bars.

Neji stirred his yogurt before Tamaki sat down. "Are you ok?" Tamaki asked.

"Not really." Neji said.

"Are you sore?" Tamaki asked in a whisper.

Neji blushed looking away. "N-no it's not that."

"Oh." Tamaki said letting out a breath. "Because I wouldn't really know what to do with that anyway."

Neji smiled laughing which made Tamaki smile. "Thank you again...for last night."

Neji smiled. "You don't have to thank me." He blushed before grabbing Tamaki's hand from under the table. "But...you are welcome."

Tamaki smiled kissing Neji softly. "I really can't wait to see you on the uneven bars."

"Do I have to tell you again that it isn't a girls uniform?" Neji asked rolling his eyes.

Tamaki laughed. "Yeah I know. I just can't wait to see your routine. I bet you are going to win the gold."

Neji took a deep breath smiling. "Yeah."

Tamaki stood up. "Want to take a nap?"

Neji looked at him before standing up. "Do you mean a real nap or just an excuse to get me alone?"

Tamaki put his arm around Neji leading him to his room. "A little bite of both."

Neji smiled grabbing Tamaki's hand. "I guess there is no harm."

Tamaki pulled him close kissing him on the forehead.

XXX

Tamaki and Neji fell asleep the moment they laid down on Tamaki's bed. Neji didn't notice how tired he was. He had been worrying all day and it had taken his toll on him. He didn't sleep long thought. His team was waiting for him to practice.

Slipping out of Tamaki's arms he headed to the gym where the others where the others were waiting. The twins had his uniform waiting for him. "Here you. Straight from mom."

Tetsuya held it up looking at it. "I thought the gymnastics uniforms were different?"

"There is a different uniform for boys." Neji said taking the red and perl gymnastics uniform from Tetsuya. "I'm going to go change then practice some more."

He went into the back before coming back in his uniform. They were all looking at him. "What?" He asked.

Renge shrugged. "I guess you are still cute wearing that."

He blushed taking a deep breath. He went to the bar with Fuji behind him. "Are you ready for this?" Fuji asked.

Neji nodded before Fuji put his hands on his waist and lifting him up to the bar. Neji took a deep breath before lifting himself up and started to twirl around the bar. Switching from arms swinging around faster before jumping to the lower bar. He went faster jumping the the higher bar again and trying to jump over it. He reached to grab the bar and missed. He shut his eyes as he fell into Fuji's waiting arms.

"This isn't looking too good." Naruto said.

Fuji let Neji up who sighed. He clapped his hands together before turning the bar. "Again."

Fuji lifted him up and he went again.

"Try to relax." Naruto said when Neji pulled himself up. Neji took some deep breath before letting himself go into the motions of swings and turns before again he missed and fell. Fuji was there again to catch him and Neji sighed.

"It's ok." Fuji said.

"Yeah." Tetsuya said. "If you don't win a medal at least you can have fun with it right?"

Neji stood up and nodded. "I...I guess thats what matters." He looked down. "I just don't want to disappoint."

"You are never a disappoint." Sasuke said before the twins could giving them a smirk.

Neji sighed nodding. "I'll wash my hands and I'll meet you up front."

They nodded while Neji went to the bathroom. He took of the gloves washing the chalk off his hands before splashing some on his face. He ran his hands through his hair before letting out his hands. "Just have fun. Just have fun." He sighed grabbing the guys and heading off to find the others.

XXX

They were inside the school gym and it was raining harder then before. It was slowly turning into a storm. Neji sat down next to Haruhi rubbing her arm. "You ok?"

"For now yeah." Haruhi said. "But if starts to storm harder...don't worry about me thought. Just have fun."

Neji smiled kissing her forehead. "The twins will be by your side."

"Of course future boss." Hikaru said.

"Yeah she can hold onto us all through the storm." Kaoru said. "If she needs to anyway."

"Two years ago you guys would love that wouldn't you." Renge asked winking at them.

"Eavesdrop much." They both said.

Neji stood up bouncing on one foot to the next. He took a deep breath as Anne-Sophie got to the mike.

"It's really coming down now but we are all safe inside. Our final event of the day is Gymnastics, our first judged event. Do you know who are judges are? They are you! The audience members. At the end of everyone's routine you are able to vote for the gold, silver, and bronze! Isn't that cool?" Everyone cheered. "Now lets meet our Olympians. First year we have Kirimi, for second we have Neji, give it up to third years Chizuru, and for the teacher we have Hana."

Everyone cheered. "Now this is a one after another event so to pick who goes first will draw straws."She went down to them holding out four straws. "At the bottom of the straws there are different colors. Yellow means they are going first, red is second, blue is third, and green is last. So pick away."

She went down the line. Kirimi picked red, Neji picked green, Chizuru picked yellow, and Hana got blue. "Alright. Chizuru you are up first."

Neji went back and sat down taking a deep breath. He sat there watching as they all went one by one. He started to play with his ponytail almost biting if if Sasuke didn't pull it away from him. "I've never seen you this nervous. Not even during your first time."

Neji shook his head as Hana finally stumbled to her landing. "I'm fine." He said letting out a breath. He rolled his shoulders giving Hana a high five as she walked off before he went to the bar. Fuji followed him as his chosen spotter. "You can do it Neji. And if not just have fun with it."

"Right." Neji said with a nod before Fuji lifted him up. He started to routine doing the turns perfectly jumping to the lower bar and turning on it before jumping back onto the higher bar. He started his first release there was a loud boom of thunder before the lights cut off.

He fell onto the mat blinking at the darkness around him. He heard could hear the crowd talking and the twins comforting Haruhi. He sat up with Fuji stepping to him. He felt his hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Neji said standing up.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch you."

Neji could help but smile. "The lights are off. I didn't expect you too. I'm just glad no one saw that fall.

"Ok everyone." Yuzuru voice yelled out to everyone. "We have someone going down to work on the power. Just please remain in your seats till then." Everyone calm down some and Neji's eyes adjusted to the darkness. Yuzuru was coming towards him. "Neji are you ok?"

"Yes." Neji said nodding.

"Well as soon as the lights come back on I can't let you stay on the mat but you will be able to start over."

Neji nodded before realizing Yuzuru probably couldn't see. "I understand."

He followed Fuji back to the others. "Haruhi are you ok?" Neji asked going over to her.

"Just fine." She said. Her voice was muffled against one of the twins chest.

"Haruhi." Neji turned at the sound of Kyoya's voice. He had a lantern with him and he was with Tamaki and Nekozawa.

"Kyoya." Haruhi ran into his arms holding him tight. Neji let out a sigh before looking at Tamaki.

"Tamaki can you come to show me where the bathroom is?" Neji asked.

"Oh sure." Tamaki said. He grabbed Neji's hands and lead him to the bathroom. He had his own lantern with him.

"Are you ok?" Tamaki asked.

"No I'm going to mess up." Neji said as Tamaki opened the door for him. It wasn't the bathroom but a closet. Tamaki didn't know where he was going.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked looking at Neji and trying another door. Again not a bathroom.

"I...I don't know I just can't...do my routine." They found the bathroom and Tamaki put the lantern on the counter.

"Neji..it's ok. No one cares if you don't get the gold."

"It's not that...Gold or not I want to do my best by doing my whole routine but...I can't."

Tamaki pulled Neji into a hug. "It's ok." Neji felt tense in his hands. "You need to relax."

Neji nodded letting Tamaki rub Neji's back and neck. Neji closed his eyes loving the feeling as Tamaki's hands against him. "Do this feel better?"

Neji nodded. "Yes." he said. He started to calm down. "My mom use to do gymnastics."

"She did!" Tamaki said shocked.

Neji nodded. "Yeah. That's how my dad fell in love with her. Through gymnastics. That's why I did it. Not for her but for him because I always knew that he still loved her and it made him happy to see me doing it. And I loved doing it because it made him happy."

The power suddenly flipped back on and they could hear the crowd cheering loudly. Tamaki held Neji arms length away. "I better get out there." Neji said.

"Listen Neji. No matter what I'll be out there watching you and I'm sure your father is watching you."

Neji nodded before he hugged him. "Thank you Tamaki."

Tamaki hugged him back kissing him on the lips. "You are going to do your best."

Neji nodded before they both left. The crowd cheered when Neji came back out. Anne-Sophie went back to the mike. "So. I guess we will start where we left off." She said.

Neji and Fuji went back to the mat and Neji took a deep breath. "Are you ok? Did you and Tamaki fool around?"

Neji blushed. "From this point on I'm going to start a new routine before I do gymnastics. And that includes not fooling around."

Fuji chuckled before lifting Neji up. He moved out the way as Neji started his routine. He did his turns and jumps from one bar to the first before doing his first release. His teammates held their breath before Neji grabbed onto the high bar again swinging around it. They couldn't keep themselves from cheering loudly.

He continued to do his routines with different releases over the bars with splits and twirls before he let go for the last time doing a tuck in backflip and landing on the mat without stumbling. The crowd cheered loudly as he stood up straight bowing to everyone before Fuji and him returned to the others.

"Neji that was amazing!" Renge said. She pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you." He said with a smile.

"You have to win gold with that." Kasanoda said. "If you don't that's just crazy."

Neji smiled. before Anne-Sophie called them all back. "Ok everyone. It's now time to vote!"

On cue elevator turned on and Anne-Sophie danced to it making Neji smile. That really was Tamaki's mom. She stopped at a ding and she turned to a screen. "Shall we see who are our winners. The bronze medal goes to...Kirimi!"

Everyone cheered as she put the medal around Kirimi's neck. "This was really fun." Kirimi said.

"Silver medal goes to...Chizuru!"

"So close but not that far off." Chizuru said shrugging.

"And the gold medal goes too...NEJI!"

She put the medal around his neck. He smiled. "Couldn't do it without my friends."

Everyone cheered happily at the results.

XXX

Neji expected to get on the bus as soon as he could but as soon as he left the dressing room he was bombarded by press. All of the gold medal winners went through it and he had to deal with it.

"Neji this is your first medal how do you feel?"

Neji put his hand on it. "I feel...happy that I got it. I hope it's not my last."

"Is there anyone you like to thank that for your win?"

"My friends of course but most of all...my dad. I'm so good because of him." He looked down smiling before shaking his head. "I have to go."

He finally got on the bus back to the hotel. Neji sat down with Haruhi with a sigh. "I don't think I've ever been this tired."

"Is being a winner that tiring?" Haruhi asked.

Neji laughed. "I guess." He stood up on his seat. "So guys, how many gold medals are we going to win tomorrow."

"All of them." Naruto said.

"SECOND YEAR! SECOND YEAR!" Eiji chanted

"Fight, fight, fight!" They chanted back.

XOXOXO

Sorry it's so late. It was suppose to be out yesterday but that was my brothers birthday. And if your birthday was yesterday. Happy birthday!


	40. Chapter 40

Neji opened his eyes. He could hear banging on a door but it wasn't his. He slowly sat up feeling weird. His alarm wasn't on. It wasn't what woke him up. He sat up looking at the time. It was flashing 8:15. Blinking he picked it up.

He stood from the bed going over to the door opening it to see Eiji banging and pulling at the door.

"What's going on?" Neji asked.

"The door is locked." Eiji said. Neji looked to see the others rushing around. "And our power is off."

"Power off..." Neji blinked before his shoulders were grabbed. He looked at Naruto.

"Don't just stand there Neji! Get ready or we are going to be late! It's almost time to get on the bus."

Neji looked at him a little more worried. "They wouldn't leave without us would they?"

"There isn't a rule that says that they have to wait." Eiji said. "I don't think they will."

Neji went into his room and quickly started to change. He came out pulling the hair from his shirt to see Eiji and the others still trying to open the door. "You still can't open it."

"No!" Eiji said.

"Move." Kasanoda got in the way before he started to ram his shoulder against it. With one heavy hit it opened and they rushed out. He had broken the door frame and some maids were outside.

"Didn't you hear us." Sasuke asked rushing past her with the twins and Eiji.

"Your friend told me not to open the door if you were banging on it. Said you were...having a private fun." The maid said.

Neji looked at her before looking at the door. The key in the lock was broken off. "Someone told you to not open the door?"

"Neji come on!" Naruto grabbed him and they ran to the elevator. Renge was pressing the buttons.

"No time." Fuji said. His eyes were opened and he looked serious. He held open the door to the stairs.

"But we are on the eleventh floor." Kazukiyo pointed out.

"Come on." Kasanoda picked him up and threw him over his shoulders as they ran down the stairs.

There were a lot of stairs and when they made it to the last they ran outside. The bus were about to leave but Eiji jumped in the way. "Wait!"

The buses pulled to a stop and Yuzuru climbed out of the bus. "Why are you guys so late?"

They headed to their bus which was behind his. Neji sighed. "It's a long story."

XXX

"You said the key was broken off in the lock?" Haruhi asked.

Neji nodded looking at everyone's faces. "Yes. Someone purposely locked us in our room. Also told the maids not to help us get out if we were banging on the door. It would just be us being loud."

"Someone didn't want us to be here today." Kaoru said.

"Do you think they had something to do with the power being out as well?" Hikaru asked

Neji sighed putting a hand on his chin. "It's hard to say. We will have to investigate this more. But it may be a possibility that someone is trying to sabotage us."

"What! No way." Eiji said.

"Why would someone want to do that?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed. "Why don't you use your head for a second idiot. We are in the lead with the most medals. So far we've only won gold and silver medals. Someone sees us as a threat."

"They are going to great lengths to keep us from going to games. Just be on your toes." Neji said before sighing. "And here I thought the games would be drama free."

He turned to look out of the window. They frowned as they looked at him. They wanted to the games to be drama free but with Neji it seemed that it was impossible. "We do have games to focus on." Renge pointed out. "Today we have the 200m dash. Naruto already said he will do it again since he won last time."

"It'll be an easy win." Naruto said giving a thumbs up.

"After that is diving which Eiji will do and gymnastics ribbons which I will do." Renge nodded her head to everyone.

"Maybe we should keep an eye on you guys." Neji spoke up again. "I don't want to worry you but since you guys are in the games today someone might be after you."

"Thats not the view I wanted." Eiji said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry...I just worry about things like that. It's safe to say someone has made it their goal that we don't win any more matches."

We won't let them have the pleasure of seeing us lose." Hikaru said.

They all agreed as they pulled up to the school.

XXX

It was the same as the 100m dash. Naruto was up against Satoshi, Kiba, and Guy. They all looked ready to go and Naruto jumped in place. A camera crew was talking to him. "How do you see this playing out?" The reporter asked.

"I see it as a replay of the first day." Naruto said with a smile.

"You were cute on TV last night Neji." Neji turned around to look at Kiba.

Neji blinked. "TV? I was on TV?"

Kiba smiled and nodded. "Yes. You're interview about us being your greatest competitor and how you plan to win all the gold medals today. We'll just see about that."

Neji rolled his eyes before heading to his team. He caught Tamaki's eyes who was giving him a look while he looked at his watch. Neji sighed shaking his head mouthing to him that he would talk to him later.

They went into the gates as Anne-Sophie introduce every Naruto did a cartwheel as his name was called. Giving everyone a thumbs up as he took his place saying hello to the Satoshi who smiled back.

"Who do you think would want to sabotage us?" Kazukiyo asked.

"Uh everyone." Sasuke said. "Nobody is safe."

"On your mark! Get set!-" Everyone to look at Anna-Sophia who was holding the mic. IT had cut off stopping her from speaking but not stopping the man with the starting gun to shoot in the air.

Satoshi, Kiba, and Guy shot off but Naruto stalled before taking off after him. Neji and the others went to the gate. "What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked.

"He was waiting for Anna-Sophia's voice not the gun." Neji said. "He drowned all other sounds besides hers."

"That idiot." Hikaru said.

They watched as Naruto chased after the others. He passed Guy and soon Satoshi but came to the end before catching up with Kiba. He slowed himself up before falling to his knees. The others went up to him. Neji went down to his level.

"Naruto are you ok?"

"I-I messed up." He banged his fist against the ground before Neji grabbed it.

"Stop that. You still won second place." Neji helped him up. "Go get your medal." He pushed Naruto towards the winning circle.

"Hey Neji."

Neji turned around to look at Eiji, Fuji, and Sasuke. He went over to them. "I thought it was weird that the mic just cut off like that." Sasuke said.

"_We_ thought it was weird." Eiji corrected.

"So we went to see why." Fuji said. He held up he cut wire of the mic. "Someone cut her mic off."

Neji picked up the mic looking at it. "Why would someone do this..." He mumbled to himself. "Unless they knew Naruto zoned out every things besides the announcers voice."

"How many people could know that?" Eiji asked.

Fuji crossed his arms sighing opening his eyes. "I think I read it in the school newspaper once. If that is the case anyone who reads that could know."

"Someone is really trying to screw with us." Eiji said shocked.

"I don't like that." Sasuke said.

Neji closed his eyes. "Tell me about it." He said with a sigh. He walked away heading to the bus.

XXX

Their door was fixed when they got back and Neji, Sasuke, Fuji, and Eiji went to figure out what happen to the power. They went to maintenance, who told them what happen. "Someone told me to cut off your power. That you guys were having a water problem and you guys need the power out just in case."

"Isn't all of that your job?" Sasuke asked. "Yet you let a bunch of kids handle it?"

"Look. If you rich snot nosed brats what to deal with their own problems for once I'm not going to fight you on it." He turned away walking off.

"Wait!" Neji ran up to him standing in front of him. "Can you at least tell us who told you to do that?"

"I don't know some snot nosed brat. I gotta go."

"What, you have work you are going to do yourself?" Sasuke asked.

The guy took a step to Sasuke but Eiji, Fuji, and Neji got in the way. Neji waved his hands up. "Yes, well we have to go." He smiled before leaving with them. They got into the elevator. "It...has to be someone who has access to the hotel and the event locations."

"Again that list is big." Sasuke said. "The town is buzzing about us. Some people who are watching are staying here. This isn't helpful."

"Well I don't know." Neji snapped. He sighed. "I don't know what to do."

Fuji put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey it's ok. Just breathe. We can figure it out."

Neji nodded. He took a deep breath before the elevator suddenly stopped. Neji stumbled into Sasuke who grabbed his waist. The lights flickered off before turning back on, filling the elevator with a orange glow.

They all stood still for a second before relaxing. "Did...the elevator stop?" Eiji asked.

"I think so." Sasuke said. The sound of hyperventilating made him look down. "Neji calm down."

Neji looked up at him stepping away. "I am calm."

"Fuji." Eiji said.

Sasuke and Neji turned to look at Fuji who was holding his chest and in the corner. His eyes were opened and unfocused.

"Is he ok?" Sasuke asked.

Eiji shook his head. "He has a fear of elevators being stuck like this."

Neji went up to Fuji sitting him down as Sasuke and Eiji tried to use the call. "Fuji can you hear me?" He grabbed his head helping him look up. "It's ok. Everything is going to be ok."

"The call button isn't working." Eiji said.

"Damn it." Sasuke said. "I have no service."

"We'll never get out of here!" Eiji said.

Neji shot him a look. "Eiji." He hissed before looking at Fuji. "We will get out of here."

Fuji meet his eyes and nodded. "R-right."

Neji nodded before standing up. Sasuke opened the door but only a few inches. "We are stuck between floor thirteen and fourteen." Sasuke said.

"Right at our floor." Eiji pointed out.

Neji looked over at Fuji before looking at Sasuke. "Can we get out of here by ourselves?"

"Impossible." Sasuke said. "Unless you want to climb out on top of the elevator."

They looked up at ceiling. Eiji jumped touching one of the panels. He landed hard making the elevator shake.

"Stop!" Fuji said looking at him shocked. "Don't do that."

"Right. Sorry." Eiji said. "I'm not tall enough to reach it without jumping."

"Help me up." Neji said.

Eiji nodded before picking Neji up. He lifted him up onto his shoulders and Neji stood up. He had to bend his head some as to not to bump it. He felt around the panels before one popped up. "Here." He poked his head out and climbed onto the top. He waited before Eiji lifted Fuji out as well.

Fuji sighed taking in even breaths. Neji rubbed his arm before helping Sasuke out and Eiji pulled himself out.

"If we take this ladder we can climb up to the door." Eiji said. Fuji climbed up first then Neji, Sasuke, and Eiji.

"Is it possible to stop an elevator?" Eiji asked.

"The floor doors are easy to open, " Sasuke said. " And if you can get in the elevator shaft there is no telling what damage they can do here."

"Like that." Fuji said.

They pointed across the shaft to an open box. Wires were sticking out and looked cut. "Someone would've had to been right in here to do this." Neji said.

"Someone is watching us." Sasuke said.

They all looked at each other before continuing to climb. "This is really happening." Neji said. "Someone is really trying to make sure we can't make these events."

"Events!" Eiji said suddenly. "I didn't get a chance to practice diving."

"We've been trying to figure out what happened that we haven't helped you practice." Fuji said.

"Do you think you can do it?" Neji asked.

Eiji nodded. "Yes...I think we can."

"They might sabotage you." Fuji said.

"We'll look out." Sasuke said.

They made it to the floor and opened it climbing in. "Guys, there you are."

They turned to look at Haruhi. "We have to go...what happen?"

"Better take the stairs." Sasuke said. "The elevator is pretty slow today."

Sasuke and Eiji lead her to the stairs and Neji started to follow before Fuji stopped him. "Neji. Thank you for-"

Before he could finish Neji shook his head. "You don't have to thank me." Neji said. "I have a phobia as well and I wouldn't want to be left to just hang out to dry like that."

"Spiders right."

Neji shivered at the name but nodded. "Yes."

Fuji nodded before holding the stairs door for him. "We should get going."

Neji nodded leading the way down stairs.

XXX

They made it to the pool and Neji looked down at the water. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at it as well from either side of him. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm hoping nothing is in this water." Neji said with a sigh. "Do you guys have an idea on who would do this. A real idea."

"It's tougher than usually." Hikaru said.

"What do you mean?" Neji looked at them.

"Well usually we would cross reference with who has something against you." Kaoru said. "Since we are usually dealing with people who are messing with you but..."

"We can't know for sure if you are the reason that we are getting sabotaged or if its just the whole team." Hikaru said.

"Ok. But who do you think would be the most likely to sabotage us out of all of the teams?"

"I would think either the teachers or first year since they have won mostly bronze or no medals." Hikaru said crossing his arms.

"But I doubt the teachers are the ones doing it." Kaoru said. "I mean they are teachers."

"I hate to say it but...I would think the third years." Neji said. "They are winning second place mostly to us."

"So that means it could very well be anyone." Hikaru said. "And not just team's we are against but even their fans." He ran his hands through his hair. "AH! So annoying!"

"Come on it's about to start." Neji said. They went back to the bench's where the others were waiting. Eiji was sitting still for once and Tetsuya poked his head. "I never thought he could be so quiet and still."

"Nya." Eiji said making Tetsuya narrow his eyes.

"Your aren't a cat."

"Good luck Eiji." Neji said nodding his head at him. "And we have your back."

Eiji smiled standing up and taking off his robe. "I better go."

Neji watched him go before Naruto elbowed him. "Hey are you cold?"

Neji looked at him. "Not really. It's pretty cool in here."

"Right." Naruto said.

Neji blinked at him before Sasuke sighed. "So do you think it would be odd for that."

He turned Neji around to see a man wearing a big trench coat and a newspaper hat. It was covering his eyes and Neji blinked. "That is...weird."

They watched them go towards the back and Neji looked at Sasuke. They nodded to each other. They started to head that way when Eiji grabbed him. "Where are you going?"

"We have to check something out. We'll be right back."

Eiji sighed nodding. "Neji come on." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded to him before jogging off after him. They went to the back. If they continued the way they were going they would be heading into the school but they couldn't see the guy anywhere.

They turned the corner and they saw him. "There he is!" Neji said. He ran after the guy.

"Neji wait up."

Neji ran up to him getting closer before the guy reached into his pocket and pulled out something tossing it at Neji.

Neji's eyes widen as the spider landed right on his shirt and he freaked. He screamed trying to push the spider off. "Get it off, get it off!"

"Neji calm down." Sasuke went up to him grabbing the spider and throwing it away. Neji clutched at Sasuke's shirt. He was shaking and Sasuke rubbed his back. "It's fine Neji. It's gone."

He looked up to see the guy was gone as well. He sighed.

XXX

Neji and Sasuke went back to the others. Haruhi greeted them but could tell by their faces they hadn't gotten anything. They had made it in time to see Eiji going to the diving board. He was already dripping wet some. "How is he doing?"

"Great." Haruhi said. "I guess you guys ran the guy off before he could do anything to make him mess up."

Neji nodded running his hand through his hair shaking it out. Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder. "Neji relax. There is nothing there."

Neji sighed. "I just want to make sure."

They finished watching Eiji dive on edge. They were looking all around for anyone who could possibly want to hurt them. "And the gold goes to Eiji!"

Neji blinked realizing he had missed all of Sato's performance. He stood up as the others cheered as Eiji bowed before jumping off the stand and running to them. "Hey did you catch the guy?" Eiji asked.

Before Neji could give them the bad news they heard a scream. It sounded like Renge and Eiji and Sasuke were already running out of the pool and into the halls. Neji and the others followed with Yuzuru and Tamaki.

Neji made it to Renge who was on the floor holding her ankle. "Renge what happen?

"I came out here because I thought I saw someone. And when I came out this guy popped out of nowhere and scared me. I slipped on some water and twisted around the wrong way. I think I twisted my ankle."

Yuzuru went down and picked up her ankle moving it around some. Renge sucked her teeth. "I think you may have just sprained it." Yuzuru said. Him and Tamaki helped her up and helped carry her to the doctors on staff.

Instead of going to the hotel they headed to the doctor's office to check on Renge. Tamaki, Yuzuru, and Satoshi were there.

"Satoshi what are you doing here?" Neji asked.

Yuzuru cleared his throat. "I asked him here. Now while Renge's ankle strain is only a first degree se cannot participate in the next event."

Team second year could not help but open their mouth in shock. "Wh-what does that mean?"

"It could mean you guys could automatically lose the next event. If you don't find a replacement. That's why I have the other team leaders here. It's a rule that if something like this were to happen and a replacement was needed the other team leaders would have to be present so they can clearly know who they are going against."

Neji lowered his eyes before turning to look at the others to hear their suggestions but they were looking at each other silently talking before turning to look at him. They stared before it suddenly dawned on him.

"No." He shook his head. "I'm not doing it."

"Come on Neji. Only you and Renge are the ones that have done gymnastics." Hikaru said.

"What makes you think I've done the ribbons though?" Neji asked cocking his head to the side.

"You said you were the only boy in your all girl class." Fuji said. "It's only logical to suggest that you had done rhythmic ribbon along with the uneven bars."

Neji glared at him. "That's not the point."

"So here is the point." Sasuke said. He lowered his voice some. "Some jackass is trying to keep us from winning the gold. He went so far as to hurt Renge. We can't let him get away with that."

Neji looked at him before sighing. "Fine."

They cheered before Eiji pushed up Kazukiyo to tell the other leaders. "We have decided Neji will take her place."

Yuzuru nodded writing something down on a clipboard. "Wonderful! I'm sure you will do great."

"You are going to be so cute out there." Satoshi said smiling.

Tamaki went up kissing Neji on the forehead. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah." Neji said. "Everything is fine."

XXX

Neji was in his leotard with a sigh. There were a few things he weren't happy about. One was the fact that the twins had stolen his uniform and replaced it a girls. He had found it just in time to get it to their mom to fix it but she didn't do much better. The leotard was red and pearl with a skirt attached. She had used the sleeves and had now added a flesh tone upper top to make it hold up. It had more glitter then he would of liked with pearls stuck onto it.

Another thing that he would of liked to avoid was the fact that he was doing this in the first place. He liked gymnastics but the rhythmic part of it always made him annoyed. He always thought it was too girly even for him. The twirling and spinning and the ribbon itself just annoyed him to no end.

"Hey, you ready?" Kaoru asked.

"No. But I don't have a choice." Neji said. He sighed. He was going first this time and he already had chalk on his feet and the red and pearl ribbon in his hand.

Kaoru pat him the shoulder before kissing his cheek. "You look cute."

Neji blushed looking away. "Shut up."

"Next up Neji Hyuga." Anna-Sophia said.

Neji took a deep breath before going out there. He bowed to them all before taking his stanch letting the ribbon in one hand. He closed his eyes before they snapped open as the music started.

He started his routine moving the ribbon around him in waves and swirls. He stood on one leg as he spun around spinning it around him before he moved his leg up, above his head as he twirled the ribbon down to the floor.

He brought his foot down to the floor starting so skip around the mat trailing the ribbon behind him. He jumped up letting the ribbon go in the air as he spun himself around towards the right stopping only to catch it bringing his leg up to turn around. He did more swirls and waves skipping around. He threw it up in the air, going into a tumble roll before catching it and doing a one handed cartwheel swirling in on the side before doing a split and holding his hands up as he finished.

The crowd cheered for him and he stood up bowing to them all before going back to the others. Renge was there, her foot wrapped up. "Hey you ok?" Neji asked once he went to her.

"I'm fine." She said. "That Neji was amazing."

He blushed. "I...it was nothing."

"No it was something. Your rocked that!" Eiji said with a smile lifting up Neji.

"P-put me down!"

XXX

They watched Mina, Hinako, and Kurenai do their act. At the winning circle Anna-Sophia called the winner after the crowd had voted.

"Third place goes to Kurenai."

"I'll showed you girls how its done."

"Second place goes to Mina."

"This was really fun."

"And first goest to Neji."

Neji sighed at the medal. "This better not because I dressed like a girl."

He was given a bouquet of flowers and the press went up to talk to him. They were asking him question that he tried to answer. Only one made him turn to listen.

"You have an injured team member, do you think this will effect your team?"

Before he could answer Naruto jumped in. "Hell to the no. Nothing can stop us! We are undefeatable. As long as we have Neji here. There is no way we can lose." He pumped his fist.

They got on the bus to the hotel. Neji was beyond tired. While the others went to go eat he went right to his room saying goodnight to all of his friends.

He stepped into an elevator with three other people with a sigh. He leaned against the back ready to fall asleep. He was almost out before a cotton bag was pulled over his head.

XOXOX

Uh-oh. Even when he's having fun something bad happens. Sorry it's late but I'm in college now! Yay me! Anyway here you go, don't forget to review.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Old faces! For your enjoyment.

Eiji was the first one up the next day. Because of what happen yesterday, he wanted to make sure all the lights and door were working. He flipped on most of their shared living room lights on before there was knock on the door. It was still pretty early so he had no idea who would visiting them.

A thought came to him and he smirked. "Naughty Oishi, nya~. You know the rules. No sex during the games...unless you want to get back at Tamaki and Neji for doing it." He opened the door with a smile before it dropped. He pouted looking at the delivery man standing there holding a box. "This is for you."

He thrust it into Eiji's hand pretty harshly making Eiji stumbled back. "You don't have to be so-" He looked up to see the man was gone. He blinked before closing the door. Everyone was still asleep so he sat on the couch and opened it.

Inside was a DVD and a note. He walked to the tv popping it in while he opened the note:

_You mustn't panic. Watch the tape._

Eiji stopped all movement already panicking. "Guys...GUYS!"

He turned to look at the tv. It was still fuzzy. "What's going on?" Hikaru asked once he was out with his brother. The others came out slowly.

"I got this video." Eiji said. "And this note."

He handed it to Sasuke who looked it over. "Who gave you this?"

"Some guy." Eiji said.

"Oh my god." Renge said.

They looked at the video to see that he was getting something. Sitting in a chair with his arms tied behind his back was Neji. He was gagged and he was crying but was trying to pull his arms out of the bonds.

Hikaru went to Neji's room opening it. He banged his hand to the door . "His bed hasn't even been touched yet."

"As you all can tell by now-" They turned to look at the tv. "We have Neji Hyuga. "

The captures voice was covered by a voice changer. "We will keep him till the end of the games. There is nothing you can do. If you tell anyone that Neji is not with you we will kill him."

"Dude..." One of the guys in the back said. He was taller and thin. "Isn't that a little far."

"DON'T YOU WANT OUR CLASS TO WIN!"

"Y-yes." The two in the back said.

"Then shut up!"

The boss turned to the camera again. "If anyone comes to look for him. We will kill him. That is all."

"How do they expect to hold him for the rest of the games?" Kazukiyo asked.

"It doesn't matter." Sasuke said. "They won't hold him nearly for that long."

"What do we do about telling the others?" Haruhi asked. "Do you think they really will kill Neji?"

"I don't want to call their bluff if we don't know where Neji is." Sasuke said. "We just...have to say Neji is sick and wants to rest. He doesn't want anyone to worry."

They all looked at eachother before nodding heading out as if it was nothing.

XXX

He wasn't really sure where he was. It was pretty dark but from the ringing of the tower clock he could tell he was in school. The school building in a room he may have never scene before.

They had left him after they had taken that video and he wasn't sure how long he had been sitting here but he had to pee. He finally looked up when the door opened and the chubbiest one out of them all walked in. He was holding a tray of food and didn't have a mask on. He had a shaven head.

"Sorry I'm so late. Here I brought your breakfast." He set it on a table before going around Neji. Neji started to visibly shaking. He didn't like that he couldn't really see what he was doing behind him. "Don't worry."

He slowly removed the gag around Neji's mouth. "There you go."

"W-why are you doing this?" Neji asked as the kid move to stand in front of him.

"I'm sorry but...we want to keep you here till your team loses."

Neji started at him. "Till we lose... This is about the GAMES!"

The kid started to wave his hand. "Please calm down."

"Let me go. LET ME GO!"

The door slammed open and they both jumped. The tallest one and the leader came in. The tallest was dressed like a delivery man.

"Why is he not gagged?"The leader asked.

"Come on Kaito. We don't need to gag him." The big one said. "Right, Daisuke."

The tall one stepped up. "Soko! Don't say our names."

"Daisuke, Kaito, Soko." Neji repeated. He had heard them somewhere but he couldn't place them.

"Gag him." Kaito said.

He stepped over to Neji with a new gag. Neji stared at it with fear.

"P-please don't."

"Come on Kaito." Daisuke said grabbing his hand. He looked at Neji before lowering his voice. Neji could still hear him. "After everything he's been through this is too far."

Kaito eyes softened. "Right. Come on."

He went over to Neji who was shaking. He put a blindfold over his eyes before going behind him. "Listen Neji. I'm going to cut you free. You won't take off your blindfold till we leave alright?"

Neji nodded before feeling his hands were freed. He didn't dare to move before he heard Kaito and the others leave. Neji took the blindfold off standing. He started to search the room. It looked like the music room but it didn't have the kitchen room. He tried the doors and windows all locked. He searched his pockets to find that his phone was gone.

He sighed looking around. He went to the windows trying to open it. Either it was locked or too heavy for him to open. After trying them all he banged on it. It sounded different than normal glass and he got a good look at it before it hit him.

"Bullet proof glass." He said with a sigh. This was getting to be more and more annoying. The only thing he was for sure was that he was infact in school. He could see the clock tower high in the window. It was a view he hadn't scene before telling him this was part of school that he hadn't been in before.

"Guys...find me quickly."

XXX

They were on the main street of Bunkyo where the cycling would be held. They were on edge and Renge was pacing. "This is easy right." Renge said pacing "I mean I can do this."

"Yes you can." Haruhi said.

"Why are we wasting time here?" Sasuke asked. "Shouldn't we be looking for Neji."

"I agree." Hikaru said.

Kaoru sighed. "We would all like to do that but we have to act like nothing is wrong." Kaoru said. "If anyone were to find out that Neji isn't here they would freak out and if people know I don't want to know what those guys might do to Neji out of anger."

"Just good luck." Fuji said patting Renge on the shoulder. Renge nodded before getting onto her bike. Her ankle was healed and she was ready to use it. She took a deep breath riding up to the starting line. She was going against Mina, Benio, and Hana. She looked back at the others before back forward. With the sound of the starting gun they were all off.

XXX

Neji turned to the door when one of the guys came in. It was Daisuke and he gave Neji a smile. "I brought you a tv!" He put it down the table and started to connect it. Neji turned to the door. It was left wide open.

He took three small steps towards it before breaking out into a run. He made it and right into the arms of Kaito. He was lifted up over his shoulder and he started to scream and shout. "I'm starting to think you want the second years to win, Daisuke." Kaito said.

Kaito threw Neji on the couch but he was right back up trying to fight. Kaito grabbed him pushing him down and backed handed him. Neji eyes widen as he looked at him. His eyes filling with tears.

Daisuke grabbed Kaito pushing him aside. "Jeeze man! What the hell." He went down to Neji. Neji was shaking at he put his hands up. "Did you forget what I said before?"

"Sorry I forgot." Kaito said. "But if you paid attention this wouldn't of happened. You need to stick with the plan."

"What plan!" Daisuke yelled. "Our plan didn't involve scaring the shit out of him. Just his teammates."

"It wouldn't really work if he ran away would it."

Neji looked between them before looking at the door. It was still open. He blinked slowly crawling to the door. He made it and stood up right when Soko came in. "I got the food."

Neji did the one thing that came to mind, he pushed Soko aside. He fell hard and Neji ran down the hall. He turned back to see Daisuke and Kaito at the hall helping Soko up. "I'm sorry!" Neji yelled back before he ran off.

He ducked into a closet and waited till they ran past him. He let out a breath slipping out and looking around. He had no idea where he was. This part of school didn't look familiar. He went into another room that looked to a teachers lounge. The tv was on telling him that this was where they were. He started to head to the door when he noticed what was on. It was the Games.

His eyes widen as he looked to see Hana in the leader with Benio right behind her and Mina following. Renge was falling behind. Neji looked around dumping paper out the way till he found the phone. He started to dial Hikaru's number.

"Hello?" Hikaru answered.

Before Neji could say a word he was pushed hard. He slipped on the paper he had dropped everywhere and fell hitting his head on the desk.

Soko, Kaito, and Daisuke stared in shocked as Neji laid on the ground unmoved. "Oh my God. Oh my God." Daisuke said. He got on his knees, turning Neji onto his back and lifting up Neji's head. "Shit he's bleeding."

"Oh my God." Soko said putting a hand his forehead. "He's dead."

"No he's not." Kaito said picking up the phone. "He's not dead." He said in the phone. "But you better start losing faster. I'm losing my patient with this kid." He hung up the phone roughly before he started to shake. He let out a breath. "Oh shit. Check to see if he's breathing."

"Dude you just said he was." Daisuke said.

"I was just faking it!" Kaito said. He ran his hand through his hair. "Shit I can't go to jail."

Daisuke leaned over putting his ear to Neji's mouth. He let out a sigh. "Ok he's breathing."

They all let out a breath and Kaito shook his head. "Ok. Get him up."

Daisuke and Soko picked him up slowly. Daisuke lifted him up into his arms and they headed back to his room.

XXX

Renge lose the race but that wasn't what was on their mind. It was the call Hikaru had gotten during it. "Neji's hurt!" Eiji almost yelled. They had to drag him to the side away so no one could hear. "We have to tell some."

"Ok calm down." Fuji said. "They said he was ok."

"Fuck that he's bleeding!" Eiji said.

"This is your fault Naruto." Sasuke said.

"What? How?" Naruto asked.

"If you wouldn't had said anything about him being our lucky charm this wouldn't of happened."

They all started to argue. "Stop it." Haruhi hissed. "Shut up." She shook her head. "We have to stay calm. They said he wasn't bleeding but ok. The fact is that they still have him. We have to find him but we can't make them know that we are looking. We just have to stay calm."

They all nodded. "What was the number that called you?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't recognize it." He showed it to Sasuke who wrote it down.

"I'll give this to Shikamaru. He can figure it out."Sasuke said.

They nodded before heading to the buses.

XXX

The three of them looked down at Neji. His head was bleeding on his forehead but it didn't look too deep. "Does it looked bad?"

"I don't know." Soko said. "I looked it up on the internet and they all said you should call 911. We have to get him to the hospital."

"And tell them what? That we kidnapped him and as he was trying to escape us he fell." Kaito said. "We can't do that."

"Then what do we do!" Soko yelled.

"Ow." They turned to look at Neji. He slowly started to sit up holding his head. "My head hurts." He put his hand on his head. They had wrapped it up with some bandages they had found.

"Hey are you ok?" Daisuke asked.

Neji blinked looking nowhere. "I have a concussion."

"How do you know?" Soko asked.

"I've had enough of them to know...You have to keep me awake unless I don't wake up if I do fall asleep."

"I'm so sorry." Kaito said. He reached to touch Neji's head but Neji pulled back away from him.

"Do you need anything?" Daisuke asked.

"A hospital." Neji said. "I'm really dizzy." He tried to stand but fell over. Daisuke grabbed him helping him stand. "Whoa. I got you." He picked him up and carried him to a bed. Neji was starting to think they were in every room. It was then that he figured out they were no longer in that room but in the nurses office.

"He can't stay here."

"Well we can't just let him go. He'll tell." Soko said.

"I didn't even sign up for this." Daisuke said.

"It doesn't matter." Kaito said. "We are doing this for our class."

"It's just a game." Neji tried to say. "I'm really hurt."

"Just shut up." Kaito said. "You aren't going anywhere."

"I won't tell." Neji said. He was to the point of tears. "Just let me go. Please."

"You aren't going anywhere." Kaito said. "Not till the games are over."

XXX

The next game was Equestrian. Haruhi was going to be the one riding the horses and she took a deep breath. "I've never rode a horse before." Haruhi said.

"Does it matter." Sasuke said. "You are going to lose anyway."

"Did Shikamaru figure out where the number come from yet?" Kaoru asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm still waiting."

"From what I heard it sounded like he fell or was pushed and hit something." Hikaru said.

"If that's the case he could've hit his head." Fuji said. "They said he was bleeding so he could have a concussion. We really can't tell by the phone but a head injury can really be bad. We should-"

"Really find him fast." Naruto finished. "Yeah we get that tennis boy."

Eiji jumped up at that. "Hey don't get so bitchy soccer boy."

"Guys please." Haruhi said.

They all stopped when they heard a whistle. They turned to look at Shikamaru who was on the side lines. Sasuke jogged over to him and Shikamaru told him something before walking sluggishly away. Sasuke walked back and they got around him. "What is it?"

"The call came from the school." Sasuke said.

"You would think they would have a better place to hid someone." Tetsuya said.

"But that is the perfect place." Kazukiyo said. "I mean nobody is there. All the students get credit for being here. The only time people are near the school nowadays is because we have an event at the gym."

"Well lets go!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Think tweedle dee and tweedle dumb. If any of us run off to go to the school they will notice. We are on tv." Sasuke said.

"So what we do nothing." Hikaru said.

"We all understand you are in love with him but I need you to think." Sasuke said. "We won't go. I already sent Shikamaru to go check it out."

They all looked at Hikaru and Sasuke. Hikaru looked away and Sasuke rolled his eyes. He turned to Haruhi. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Haruhi said.

They helped her onto the white horse before she let out a sigh. "So what are the rules to this?"

"Jump over all the obstacles in a reasonable about of time." Eiji said. "And don't fall off. Or you're going to be..."He trailed off and Haruhi nodded.

"Right. I know what I have to do."Haruhi said with a sigh before she took her mark.

XXX

After Haruhi let herself fall off the horse the second year were out. During the award ceremony Sasuke's phone rang. They all looked at him when he put it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Hey it's me." Shikamaru said.

"Have you found Neji?" Kaoru asked.

"No but I found where he hit his head and where they may have been holding him." Shikamaru said. "There is a tv on showing the games."

"But no Neji."

Shikamaru sighed. "No. But from the amount of blood I saw it would be wise for them to take Neji to the hospital."

"Any clues on who it is?" Naruto asked.

"Who what is?"

Sasuke snapped his phone shut as they turned to Tamaki, Kyoya, and Kiba. "Oh hey guys." Tetsuya said.

"Hey where is the cute one?" Kiba asked.

"I'm right here." Renge said flipping her hair.

"I think he was asking about Neji." Kyoya said.

"Yes." Tamaki said. "Is Neji ok?"

"Yes. Yeah. Uh-huh. Yep. Yes. Yes. Yeah." Kazukiyo said. "He's sick and doesn't want to be bothered."

"Neji-kun is sick!" Tamaki said. "I have to go see him."

"No!" They all said.

Kaoru cleared his throat. "Neji doesn't want anyone to see him. In case he spreads it. He won't even let us see him and he likes us more than you."

Tamaki glared at him. Kyoya cleared his throat. "Neji seemed fine yesterday."

"Well yeah it was an overnight thing." Eiji said. "So anyway we should be getting on the bus."

"I guess without Neji you guys really suck." Kiba said. "You guys are getting your asses kicked."

"We are just worried about him." Kazukiyo said.

"Anyway we got to go." Eiji said pushing them all out.

XXX

They took him to a free clinic something they didn't know much about and Neji had to do all the talking. He got his head stitched up and Neji sighed looking at his mirror image. There was no way the others wouldn't notice that.

"Come on." Kaito said.

"Where are you taking me?" Neji asked.

"I don't know." Kaito said.

Neji pulled his arm away from him. "Look. I don't know who you are but I'm guessing since you can drive you guys are 3rd years."

Kaito, Soko, and Daisuke looked at each other before him. "Yeah so what."

"Why are you doing this? It's really just a game." Neji said.

"We don't like to use. Do you not get how it would look if we lose to you guys?"

"Who cares." Neji said. He was getting a headache. "Look. I could break your arm." Neji said. "I could scream for help right now. I could outrun you all but I'm not."

Daisuke looked at him weird. "Why not?"

"Because I know you guys don't really want to do this." Neji said. "You guys don't want to hurt me and you guys don't want to keep me locked up. I thank you for that. But I think this isn't just because of the games. It has to be something else...Or someone else."

They all looked at each other and Neji let out a breath. He hit it right on the head. Someone was making them do it. "Let me go. I won't tell anyone that it was you guys."

"We can't." Kaito said.

"Why not. Who is making you guys do this?"

They all looked at each other before Kaito grabbed his arm. He pulled him into the car and they all got in. Daisuke started the car with a sigh. "I'm sorry Neji."

Neji sat back in the car seat. This was getting him nowhere.

XXX

They took him to the docks and Kaito lead the way. Daisuke was next to him and Soko was behind him. They stepped onto a yata. The sun was beginning to set. They went to the back where two girls were layed out in bikini's. Neji blinked looking at them.

"Sakuno...Ayanokoji?" Neji asked in disbelief. Out of everyone these two were the last people he thought about. It seemed so long ago that he ran into the two of them and now they were here again.

Sakuno looked more calm and not sure what to say. What she had done to him still between them. Ayanokoji stood with a smirk. "It's good that you are here." She said.

"Ayanokoji what are you doing?" Neji asked.

She crossed her arms. "Getting you out the way of course. When second year loses Tamaki will understand that you aren't what he thought you were."

"Don't you think others will notice I'm not there and look for me." Neji pointed out.

Ayanokoji laughed. "Yeah they will but you will leave everyone a note that you left. Couldn't deal with being here after everything that happened. I will then swoop in and take heart broken Tamaki into my arms." She sighed lovingly.

Neji put a hand to his face. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" Neji couldn't help but outburst. "Are you really a fucking fangirl that you will go this far!?"

She glared at him before slapping him. "Shut your mouth. Tamaki and I belong together."

Neji found this whole situation...odd. For once someone wasn't after him because they wanted him. She was after him because she wanted Tamaki. It was weird.

He looked at his chest when she pressed a phone into it. "Go ahead."

"What?" He asked. He looked down at his phone. So she had it.

"Call Tamaki and tell him to come meet you here."

"Why?" Neji asked.

"I want you to break his heart before you leave forever." Ayanokoji said.

"Don't you think he will question why you are here?"

"I'll tell him I was trying to stop you from leaving. You were going to steal my boat. You've done it before. Now call."

"No." Neji said. "I'm not."

Ayanokoji sighed before turning to Sakuno. "I know I can't hurt you Neji. But I can surely hurt her." She pulled Sakuno's hair who squeaked out in shock.

"Stop that."

"Call him." Ayanokoji said. "If you don't I will push her into the water. Did you know she really can't swim in open water. It's a fear for her."

She headed to the edge with Sakuno who was screaming. "Ok." Neji said. "Ok." He opened the phone and looked at it. He stared at his numbers before pressing the speed dial number six. He just hoped this would work. "Hey...it's me...I know you might be busy but I was wondering if you could meet me at the docks...it's important. I have to tell you something...If I can't tell you this. You aren't going to get what you really want...yeah the docks. I'll wait for you." He hung up with a sigh. "He's coming."

Ayanokoji smiled pushing Sakuno on the boat floor. "Good. So sit and relax. Lets wait for him."

Neji sighed sitting down.

XXX

They waited a long time and for a second Neji wasn't sure he was coming. "Where is he Neji?" Ayanokoji asked.

Neji looked at her ready to speak when a black car pulled up. Neji looked at the time. By the looks of it the last game had ended a while ago. Neji and Ayanokoji stood up.

"He's here." Ayanokoji said.

She rushed to the front and Neji followed slowly with the others. The door opened and Neji noticed blond hair amongst the darkness. "Tamaki." Ayanokoji said. "I'm so happy to see you. Neji's here and he-"

Neji crossed his arms. It had hit her hard. This wasn't Tamaki. It almost hitter harder than the baseball bat that hit her in the knee. She cried out in pain and Sakuno went up to her. "Ayanokoji."

"Haku." Neji warned stepping up when Haku raised the bat ready to hit her again. "Stop it."

"Come on Ne-kun. You called me here for a reason. She was trying to do what I'm here for."

"She wasn't going to kill me." Neji said stepping over her and pushing him away. "I wasn't even sure if you were going to come."

Haku rolled his eyes taking off the wig on his head. "No one gets to kill you besides me."

"She wasn't going to kill me." Neji said again before he turned to Daisuke and the others. "Get her help. For her knee and her unhealthy obsession she has for Tamaki."

Haku wrapped his arms around Neji. Clinging to his back. "Yeah she's obsessing about the wrong person. Don't you know Neji is where its at."

Neji glared at him shrugging him off. "Get off of me."

Haku smiled grabbing Neji and taking him to the car.

XXX

Haku pulled up to the hotel. "Get out." Haku said.

Neji looked at him. "Thank you." Neji said. "For helping me."

Haku just rolled his eyes. "Just go."

"Did you really save me because you didn't want her to hurt me."

Haku laughed loudly. "I told you I'm the only one that can kill you."

"You didn't do it before what makes you think you can do it again?" Neji asked.

"I didn't have the right audience. Your family and friends have to be there when I kill you."

Something about that made Neji look at him. It didn't sound right. Haku was avoiding his eyes and Neji looked at him. "Do you love me Haku?"

"Ew no!" Haku said. "Will you just get out already. I have a headache. That bitch probably dented my bat and Sasuke wasn't even around to see my heroic deed. Get out and don't call me again."

Neji gave him a small smile before he leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Haku pulled away with a blush on his face. "GET OUT!"

Neji got out and Haku drove away. Neji watched him go before he turned and went inside. He headed up to his floor and opened the door to his hotel. The others were sitting in the living room. "Ok so I know we had to lose but Kasanoda you didn't have to suck that bad." Sasuke said.

"I was acting." Kasanoda said.

"No you just suck." Naruto said.

Neji couldn't help but smile. "You guys probably didn't have a chance to practice. Too worried about me."

They all turned to him. "NEJI!"

Kaoru and Hikaru got to him first both pulling him into a hug. He was between the two of them and he went red. He was pulled out and into Eiji's arms. "Jeeze Neji you had us worried sick."

Neji chuckled. "I'll try to tell you guys beforehand when I'm going to be kidnapped."

"Who did it anyway?" Haruhi asked.

Neji shook his head. "Ayanokoji. Payback to get Tamaki away from me. It's a long stupid story but...yeah. It was the 3rd years."

"Who cares." Fuji said. "You're back safe and sound."

"How did you get out?" Sasuke asked.

Neji looked at him. He didn't want to outright say Haku saved him. That would cause the twins...maybe all of them to start an argument that he had to stay away from him. "I got help from an ex friend."

Sasuke and Naruto got it. Naruto was about to say something but Sasuke stopped him. "Only you would. But as long as you are safe."

Neji brushed against his stitches with a smile. "Yes I'm fine."

"Great. Now it's time to get back in the game." Eiji said. "From here on out we play hard."

He put his hand in and they followed. Neji put his on top. "Don't forget to have fun."

They groaned at him. "Come on Neji. Don't be a baby."

Neji chuckled. "Fine. The gold is ours."

"Better." Eiji said. "Second year, second year."

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Hey sorry you guys if you are getting tired of the games. I didn't mean for them to be this long but I really didn't have any other ideas on to how to get to the ending then what happens at the end of the games. Here. I'll add some sex for your amusement.

Also if you guys have any anime you would want Neji to be in I'm willing to try it out. Just message me about it and I'll see what I can do.

XXX Chapter 42 XXX

Even with their three loss they were still in the lead by three. The third years were right behind them. Then the first year follow by the teachers.

"The teachers aren't really even trying." Eiji said.

"What makes you think that?" Neji asked.

"Because they are sucking so bad." Eiji said. "They don't really want to win. They never do."

"Oh?" Neji bite into his toast before he was grabbed from behind.

"NEJI!" Tamaki cried out. "You're back. And better. I'm so glad you weren't sick for long."

Neji smiled grabbing hold of his toast and kissing Tamaki on the lips. "I'm glad you weren't too worried."

"He was." Kyoya said.

"Yeah" Kiba said crossing his arms. "I don't think you noticed but during the breaks he would just sit in front of your door like a dog."

Neji smiled as Kiba and Tamaki started to argue between each other. He was glad the two of them were getting along. Neji couldn't hold it in. "Thank you Kiba."

The four of them stopped to look at him. "What?" Kiba asked. "For what?"

Neji had a feeling that he knew what he was talking about it but was denying it. "For not getting enough gold medals to pass the second years."

"Boom!" Eiji said laughing along with Neji.

Kiba's eye twitched as Tamaki laughed as well. He went down and kissed Neji on the lips. "You are the cutest."

"Why are you complimenting him!" Kiba snapped. "He insulted our progress." Kiba sapped before he grabbed Tamaki and dragged him off. Kyoya followed.

Eiji and Neji laughed as they headed to the other second years. "Alright." Tetsuya said. "It's time for me to shine."

"Doing what?" Renge asked.

"JUDO!" Tetsuya said. "It's not a round which makes it better. I'll be fighting two people at once." He pumped his fist and started to do kicks.

"Will you watch out?" Sasuke asked moving out the way. "We don't need another problem."

Tetsuya laughed before jumping on to Kasanoda. "Will you cheer me on?"

"Of course." Kasanoda said. Kasanoda and Tetsuya rubbed noses with each other.

"Aww." Neji said smiling at them. "You guys are so cute."

"Anyway." Sasuke said. "After that is the trampoline which Renge said she will do."

"Are you up for it?" Neji asked.

"Yeah." Renge said. "I can do it."

Neji nodded. "And then...it's football." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Naruto said. "That is going to be in the bag." He threw up an apple and kicked it with his foot, breaking it and sending it everywhere.

"Naruto!"

Naruto just laughed. "Lets go get ready."

"Um do I have to play?" Kazukiyo asked.

"As captain you have too." Neji said. "But someone has to sit out."

"I will." Renge said. "I'll cheer for you guys."

Neji nodded before looking at the twins. "You guys shouldn't play so hard. Tomorrow you have volleyball."

Hikaru waved his hand while his brother. "You doubt our skill Neji. "Kaoru said.

"Yeah. Sports are our lives. We know how to handle back to back games." Hikaru said.

"So don't worry." They headed out the door before passing by Simon, Leonardo, and Kida. Simon was looking at them shocked before he noticed Neji.

"Neji explain this to me. Football is like soccer?"

"Soccer?" Neji blinked.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at him before they nodded. "Right...I forgot he wasn't born rich."

Neji glared at them. "What are you trying to say?"

"Soccer and Football are the same thing." Kaoru said.

"They are?" Neji and Simon asked.

"Yeah." Hikaru said. "But you Americans just feel the need to be different from everyone else so you call it soccer."

"Well yeah." Simon said. "It's called soccer because football is a different and much better sport."

"It doesn't make since." Hikaru argued.

"In your so called football you don't even use your feet for anything."

"Yes you do!" Simon said. "You run don't you."

"Either way it's better to be called football than soccer because you can only use your feet and-"

"Blah, blah, blah." Simon said. "Whatever. It's confusing and you should just do it our way." He walked away and Kida shook his head while Leonardo laughed.

"That is our American friend. Stubborn and hardheaded." Leonardo said as they all headed to the buses.

XXX

Tetsuya was stretching out his legs in his Judo clothes. Fuji sat down holding up a flag with the letter T on it.

"Where did you get that?" Naruto asked. "I want one to cheer on Tetsuya."

Eiji laughed. "That isn't for Tetsuya. It's for Tezuka."

Naruto jumped up. "Why are you cheering for him."

"Because he is going to lose." Fuji said. "I thought cheering for him would make his lose not so awful."

"Wow your pretty blunt." Sasuke said.

Fuji chuckled. "Just telling the truth."

Tetsuya stood up jumping up and down. "Ok. Lets do it!"

"Good luck." Neji said.

"Neji."

Neji jumped from the sudden voice before turning around to look at Tamaki. He smiled going over to him. "Tamaki hi."

"Hi."

Neji waited for him to say something else but when he didn't he chuckled. "Is there something you want?"

"Oh no. I just wanted to say hi and I can't wait to play you in soccer."

Neji blinked. "Soccer?"

Tamaki blinked as well before shaking his head. "Sorry. I meant football. My new maid is from America and she loves football but she's always calling it soccer it's messing with me."

Neji smiled nodding before putting a finger to his chin. "Yeah...Simon was telling me that football in America is different or something like that."

"It is different!" Simon said popping out of nowhere. Making them both jump.

"Simon where did you come from?" Neji asked.

"That doesn't matter. I noticed the King and his Queen talking and I thought it was about time I go over and talk to them as their prince!" He smiled with his teeth sparkling. "Anyway I heard there is a host handbook but I have no idea where it is."

"That's because I'm not done with it." Tamaki said.

Neji looked at him. "You mean you haven't finished doing it?"

Tamaki waved his hand. "It's a big book. But as soon as it is done I will give it to Neji who will next year give it to you and you have to learn it and live by it. It will be your handbook through life."

Neji sighed. "I don't think it's that big of a deal."

Simon smiled. "I can't wait." He gave Tamaki a high five before running back to his team. Neji turned to Tamaki.

"Shouldn't you be going back to your team?" Neji asked with a smile.

Tamaki laughed. He leaned over Neji. "You don't like me hanging around."

Neji shivered some. They were so close and Tamaki smelled so amazing. So mouthwatering. "I think there is another time for this."

Tamaki smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Neji on the lips. "Then later."

Tamaki left leaving Neji breathless.

"Are we going to have to put a chastity belt on you?" He turned to Hikaru and Kaoru.

Neji blushed and turned to them. "I didn't see you guys there."

"I'm sure." They both said. Neji blinked. It was the first time they noticed the different tones in their voice. Kaoru sounded amused while Hikaru sounded spiteful.

"Don't you think you should be watching Tetsuya?" Hikaru asked.

"Tezuka is out!" Anna-Sophia announced.

Neji couldn't help but laugh. "He seem sto be doing fine."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes and Kaoru couldn't only see this wasn't going to be good. He cleared his throat standing in front of his brother. "Hey why don't we go get something to drink?"

He started to push Hikaru to a water fountain but Hikaru got around him. "You know Neji, I don't think you should be messing with Tamaki while we are in a game."

"Hikaru it was just a kiss. If you didn't like it so much I won't do it again." Neji said.

"As you shouldn't." Kaoru cringed. This was just getting worse.

"Hikaru don't talk to me like that." Neji said stepping up to Hikaru. Hikaru turned to face him.

"Or what?"

Kaoru laughed loudly. "Wow is this getting interesting. Look at them go."

"Anko is out!" Anna-Sophia announced again. "She will get the bronze. Lets see who will get the gold."

Kaoru went to turn them both to the fight but they just moved. By this point the other team mates were noticing as well.

"Hikaru you're making a scene."

"So what!" Hikaru said. "Everyone knows how I feel around but nobody knows how you feel. But I guess you just showed us. That you just don't fucking care how I feel. Because you have the fucking audacity to kiss your boyfriend right in front of the two people that love you. Do you have no feeling for how we would feel to see that!? I've never meet anyone more fucking horrible then you."

Everyone stared. Even Yasuchika and Tetsuya. Yasuchika took the chance to tackle Tetsuya and pin him down onto the ground. The referee counted till Tetsuya tapped out. "Yasuchika wins!" Anna-Sophia yelled out. Everyone slowly started to get back to the game and they cheered.

Besides Tetsuya who was yelling at Yasuchika for cheating the others were staring at Neji and Hikaru. Waiting for something to happen.

Hikaru was panting hard after his rant. Kaoru was just as shocked. He looked between Hikaru and Neji not even sure what to do. He looked at Neji waiting for any reaction. Anything at all. Neji continued to stare at Hikaru as well before he blinked. Tears slowly started to fall.

"I'm sorry." Neji said before he turned and walked off. He ran into Tamaki who meet him halfway with the other third years.

"Hikaru what the hell did you just do." Naruto said.

"Shut up." Hikaru said. Kaoru turned to look at him and he gasped. It was the first time he noticed his brother was crying.

"Hikaru." Kaoru said shocked.

Hikaru put his hands over his eyes. "It isn't fair." He cried before Kaoru wrapped his arms around his brother.

He sighed. "He really didn't know what to do now."

XXX

They all head back to the hotel and ran into Yuzuru. "Guys. We need to meet in the dining room.

They looked at all headed there with him to see the third year there as well with Neji. They all sat down at a table. Yuzuru at the head. "I didn't think this rule would ever had to come into play but...Third year is requesting a trade."

"What?" Eiji asked.

"A trade? With what?" Naruto asked.

"Teammates." Kiba said. "We get Neji and you get Kyoya."

"What! No way!" Naruto said. "How the hell is that even possible. Last I check Neji's a second year and Kyoya is a third year."

"Yes that is true but with the amount of credit Neji have he could graduate early with the third years making him a third year if he chooses it." Yuzuru said. "Which Neji chooses to do so."

They all looked at Neji. "N-Neji?" Tetsuya asked shocked.

Neji didn't look at them. "Its better this way." He said.

"What if we don't want to trade?" Kasanoda asked.

"Then you will lose a teammate." Yuzuru said. "Neji has already let himself take the role as a third year. The trade is only for the chase you guys will have the same number of people. Kyoya was generous enough to let himself become a second year."

"This is fucking bull shit!" Kasanoda yelled slamming his hand on the table making Neji jump. "You really are going to abandon us like this."

"I'm sorry." Neji said.

"Do you accept the trade?" Tamaki asked. He looked at Kazukiyo.

Kazukiyo blinked before nodding. "Yes."

"Ok." Yuzuru pulled out a pen and paper. He passed it to Kazukiyo then Tamaki who signed it. "The trade it done...I'm sorry it came to this."

He stood up and so did the third year. They left with Neji leaving behind Kyoya.

"Did that really just happen?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah it did." Sasuke said. "All because emotiontwin can't handle his feelings." Sasuke stood from the table and left.

Kaoru looked at his brother who was staring at the seat Neji had sat in. He looked lost before his eyes turned hard. "Whatever." He got up and left as well.

Haruhi looked at Kyoya. "Kyoya...what do we do?"

"Neji's mind is set on making sure that doesn't happen again." Kyoya said. "He see it as all Hikaru said being true and is very sorry for what he did but the only thing that can change his mind is if Hikaru says sorry. Even then I'm not very sure."

He stood up and left. Naruto clapped his hand on his forehead. "We are so going to doomed."

They stared at him. "Is that all you can think about." Eiji said. "We just lost our teammate!"

"That's what I mean." Naruto said. "You guys may want to just ignore this fact but Neji is the bread and butter of this team. Without him there is no way we can stay together. You saw how we fought with each other when he was kidnapped. Imagine the fighting now that one of our own teammates drove him off."

"Hikaru didn't mean to do that." Kaoru said.

"I'm sure he didn't." Fuji said. "He just let his emotions take him too far and he said some things that he shouldn't. I'm sure he's kicking himself for it as well. We just have to way and see what happens."

XXX

"I gotta say Neji." Ryoga crossed his arms as Neji stared at himself in the mirror. "You look way better in blue." He gave him a thumbs up trying to make him smile. It didn't work. He looked away from the mirror. He felt sick.

Tamaki sat next to him and ran his hand over his hair. "Neji please don't cry. You said it yourself it's for the best."

Neji nodded. Benio kneeled in front of him. "I'll show you your room Neji-kun."

Neji nodded again and he followed her to the back. Tamaki sighed standing up. "I gotta say Tamaki." He turned to Kiba. "You are a way better man than me."

"No surprised there." Tamaki said.

"Ok." Takashi said. "Lets not fall apart. We better start heading to the bus."

Tezuka agreed and he stood up. "Benio, Neji. Lets go."

Benio and Neji left Kyoya's old room. They all left together. Ryoga put his hand behind his head. "What event is next?"

"Trampoline." Oishi said.

Ryoga sighed. "Lame. I just can't wait till football to come. You know what I mean Neji." He pat him in the back.

"I guess."

"Come on. You can't tell me that you don't want to do a sport that doesn't require you to wear a gay leotard...no offense." Ryoga said.

"What are you saying?!" Benio snapped. "Neji never looked better."

"Right. I forgot that you are one of his endless fans." He rolled his eyes before putting an arm around Neji. "Heres a head up Neji. I'm more then likely not going to fall for you so you shouldn't get your hopes up."

Neji couldn't help but smile. "Thank you?"

"Get your hands off of him!" Tamaki snapped. "For someone who claims not to be falling for him you sure like to touch him."

"That's the type of person I am blondy." Ryoga stuck his tongue out at Tamaki who just gaping.

They all headed to the bus and Neji noticed something. They were all around him. Blocking his view from his old team. He smiled softly putting an arm around Tamaki's. Tamaki smiled down at him. "Thank you."

"Anything for you."

They got on the bus and Neji sat down with Tamaki. The bus started and Kiba turned on the tv. "Damn, news flies fast."

Neji blinked before looking at the tv where the news on the Olympic games were on.

"This just came in that second year and third year have trade Neji Hyuga and Kyoya Ootori. No news on how either teams are feeling with their new teammates but word is that the trade was initiated after the verbal fight between Neji and his own teammate and best friend Hikaru. The youngest of the twin brothers. Second year fans reactions of the news are not happy but third years have never been happier. Lets see where this leads for the teams!"

Kiba turned it off with a sigh. "Annoying."

Tamaki kissed Neji on the forehead. "You ok?"

Neji nodded resting his head against Tamaki's chest. "Yeah I'm fine."

Beelzenef poked his head out from in front of him with a small camera in his hands. Nekozawa followed behind poking his eyes out. "Kawaii."

Beelzenef took a picture of them before they ducked down. Neji blinked at that before Tamaki chuckled. "Nekozawa is a fan of ours."

Neji smiled. "I never knew."

"You should spend some time with your third years." Oishi said. "We'll be gone very soon."

Neji frowned at that but he nodded. "I should."

XXX

They were in the school gym and it was weird for Neji to be on the other side. The view was different even the area for them were different. He pulled at the blue wristband rubbing his left arm.

Tamaki grabbed his hands. "Neji relax."

"Do you think they are really mad at me?"

Tamaki opened his mouth to say something but turned to look as the second years arrived. They had to walk past the third years to go to their side. Neji held his breath.

"All I'm saying is it isn't fair." Eiji said as he passed. Neji and Haruhi are with their boyfriends and me and you are left out to dry."

Fuji just sighed shaking his head. He turned to look at Neji and gave him a small nod. Neji smiled giving him a nod back. "Hi Neji!" Eiji waved happily as ever.

Neji waved back. Behind them were Kyoya and Haruhi. The others went past without saying anything. Neji stood up and went to the gate where Haruhi waited for him. "Are they really mad?"

"Yeah." Haruhi said. "We all think that our team is going to crumble without you and...I think that as well."

Neji sucked in some air putting a hand on his chest. He went into the pocket running his hand over his inhaler. Tamaki came over and sat him down. "Did I do the right thing?"

"Yes." Haruhi said. "Hikaru has to understand he can't just throw a tantrum like that and expect everything to be ok. Give him some time. He'll come around sooner or later."

"Haruhi!" Sasuke yelled.

"I better go."

Neji nodded before letting Haruhi go. Tamaki hugged him and they went into the team huddle.

XXX

They waited till Haruhi was back till they were all over her. "How is he?" Naruto was the first to ask.

"Upset." Haruhi said. "And wondering if he did the right thing."

"Of course he did." Sasuke said. "He ran away instead of facing his problem and kneeing Hikaru in the groan already."

"He's giving him space." Renge said. "Something I doubt you know to do."

"I wouldn't argue so much." Kyoya said.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"This trade is the newest topic. If they see that you guys are crumbling your fans will lose faith. Just focus on doing the right thing."

"Hear that Hikaru." Tetsuya said. "Do the right thing and we can all go back to being the best."

Hikaru ignored him. "Good luck Renge."

"Trampoline is a piece of cake." Renge said.

She was in her leotard ready to go to the trampoline. She was going against Benio, Mina, and Hana. "All I have to do is do tricks as I jump up and down. No big deal. Right Neji."

She turned ready to talk to Neji but then remembered. She sighed turning to look at Neji who was with Benio. She clapped happily before kissing Neji on the cheek running off to the trampoline before Tamaki could get to her.

She did a front flip onto the trampoline right into her flawless routine of flips, splits, and dips. She started perfectly and ended just as giving a great crowd of cheers from everywhere. She blew kisses to everyone before going back to her team. Neji was one of the meet her. The smile she got from Neji deflated Renge's mood.

"I can't do it." Renge said.

"Come on. You can do it!" Tetsuya said. "Just give it a go!"

Renge didn't do bad. In the end she got the silver medal while Benio got gold. They all headed back to the hotel. Most of the teams headed to take a nap but Neji was restless. He was walking to his room only to realize he was heading to the second year room not the third year. He sighed stopping and turning around ready to head back. He headed to his room only to look up right as Hikaru passed him.

He let his eyes trail over Hikaru as he passed. Hikaru kept his eyes forward and he felt as if his heart was going to break right there. He stopped walking preparing to say something but Hikaru was already walking into his room.

Neji sighed walked into his room. He went into Tamaki's room. Tamaki was asleep with an open book on his face. Neji crawled onto him and picked up the book looking at what it read. 'How to be the perfect boyfriend?'

Neji put it away and leaned over Tamaki and kissed him on the neck. Tamaki started to wake up. "Is time to go?"

Neji shook his head as he continued to kiss Tamaki. "I need you right now."

Tamaki turned to look at Neji. "What's wrong?"

Neji shook his head again kissing Tamaki. "I just need you...to be with me right now."

Tamaki kissed him deeply. Neji opened his mouth letting Tamaki's tongue tangle with his. Tamaki pulled away cupping Neji's cheek. "I'll always be here for you."

Neji smiled kissing Tamaki again. They continued to kiss each other before slowly undressing. Tamaki ran his hand over Neji's back kissing on the neck. "You sure you're up for it?" He whispered to Neji.

"Yes." Neji whispered back before he slowly let himself slip onto Tamaki. "Ah...ha."

Tamaki kissed him before he pushed up into Neji. Neji put his arms around Tamaki's neck as he rocked his hips along with Tamaki. Neji closed his eyes as Tamaki thrust into him.

"I have to go slow...the others are in their room." Tamaki said in Neji ear.

Neji just nodded as Tamaki stopped thrusting to move them both. He kept his arm around Neji has he laid down on his back. Neji put his hands on the bed along with his knees as he rocked himself back and forth.

Tamaki cupped his face kissing Neji on the lip before wrapping his arms around him. Tamaki braced his legs and started to thrust harder. Neji snapped his mouth shut from crying out to loudly as Tamaki hit him head on. Again and again.

The more Tamaki moved the more Nej was finding it hard to stay quiet. He put his mouth to Tamaki's neck trying not to be so loud. But he was finding it harder and harder as Tamaki continued to hit his prostate.

Tamaki stopped suddenly pressing against Neji's prostate. "AH-" Neji bite his lip till it bled as he came between them.

Tamaki pulled out of him and they rolled over. Their lips meet again as Tamaki collected Neji's seeds from their stomachs before slipping two of his fingers inside. Neji laid there panted as Tamaki thrust his fingers and kissed his neck.

"Tamaki..."Neji whined.

"You've never come so easily." Tamaki said.

"I-I'm still so-"

"Needy?" Tamaki asked licking over Neji's ear making Neji shiver. He gripped onto Tamaki's arms before yelping out when Tamaki removed his fingers and suddenly thrust into him. It hurt slightly and he and Tamaki covered his mouth waiting to see if anyone heard.

The longer Tamaki didn't move the more the dull pain throbbed. When they heard nothing outside the door Tamaki pulled back out and then pushed back in. Neji wrapped one of his arms around Tamaki's neck and wrapped his arms around the waist. One of his hands rested near his chin trying to keep quiet.

Tamaki started to go fast and deeper. Hitting Neji harder and scooting him up the bed. Tamaki wrapped his arms around Neji. Holding onto his shoulders as he thrust deeper. With one hard thrust Tamaki came into Neji. Neji cried out as well holding Tamaki tighter. He came again between them as he twitched and shivered.

They both tried to catch his breath. Tamaki moved to hover over Neji instead of laying on him. He kissed him on the head then lips, slipping his tongue into Neji's mouth. Neji moaned into the kiss before there was a banging on the door.

"Oi! You two better not be starting again." Ryoga said. "Tezuka will be back soon and he doesn't like sex during games."

Neji stopped kissing Tamaki. "I love you Tamaki."

Tamaki kissed him. "I love you too."

XXX

As far as Neji could tell, Ryoga didn't tell Tezuka or the others about what they did. They were getting ready for the football game. Benio, Mina, Renge, and Hana were sitting out for these. Before getting on the bus everyone meet at the dining hall.

"How is everyone?" Yuzuru asked. Once everyone answered to him he nodded. "So as you call all see we have football-"

"SOCCER!" Simon yelled.

Yuzuru glared at him. "-next and which is a team event. Tomorrow we start off with Beach Volleyball. If you played in the first round you of course have to play the second round as you all know. This is the first time this will happen. A back to back match to some of you. At least you get some sleep right. Thats it. Lets get going."

XXX

The football field was large. While it was dark outside inside the stadium was bright. Neji tied his cleats before looking up. Everyone seemed very excited get ready to play.

"It's our first team event that the majority can work together." Oishi said next to Neji. "For once we can all act as one to win."

"And with you Neji. There is no doubt that we can't lose." Kiba said patting Neji on the back a little too low. Neji stood up as Tamaki, Kazukiyo, Satoshi, and Yuzuru meet Anna-Sophia in the middle of the field.

"Welcome to our wonderful Football Field. Since our third years won last time they get to pick who they will be going against. So Tamaki."

Tamaki smiled at his mom before pulling out a paper. She held out the mic to him. "I got Satoshi."

Satoshi brighten up at that pumping his fist in the air. "Alright."

"Alright then. Let the games began!"

The third and first years meet on the field.

XXX

The second years stood at their gates. Naruto let out a breath. "Oh man I hope third years loses."

"Why?" Eiji asked.

"Call me Sasuke-I mean cocky, but there is no way we are going to lose against the teachers. And if third years wins that means we have to go against them and that means-"

"We go against Neji." Fuji finished.

"And we'll kick his ass." Hikaru said.

They all looked at him. "Are you saying you don't plan to make friends with Neji by Monday?" Renge asked.

Hikaru didn't answer. They all looked at the field as they took their spots.

Neji stood at the center of the field with Ryoga on his left and Tamaki on his right. Behind them were Nekozawa, Hinako, and Chizuru as midfielders. Behind them as defenders were Oishi, Tezuka, Kiba, and Inui. The goalie was Takashi.

"Lets just see how good they are." Sasuke said.

As soon as the ball was dropped Neji got to it first hitting it to Ryoga. Ryoga hit it up in the air before pushing past his brother and hit it with his head across field to Tamaki. Tamaki hit it with his knee then shin then to the left to Neji who with one swift kick hit it past Momoshiro.

Everyone stood shocked at how fast that happen. Ryoga, Neji, and Tamaki gave eachother a high five before going back to their spots. The second years looked at Naruto waiting for him to say something, anything. He didn't and they continued to look.

The game finished like it started. With the third years dominating the first years. Neji was always the first to get the ball passing it to either Tamaki or Ryoga. At one point he faked kicking it back to Hinako who kicked it up to Ryoga who knead it into the goal.

If the first year did get a chance to get past the attackers and midfields they had to deal with the third years almost perfect defense. If that wasn't bad enough when Takashi got the ball he didn't hold back at kicking or throwing it down field right into Neji's waiting foot.

The winning goal went came for Neji who did a backflip kick hitting it right past a tired Momoshiro. He landed and almost tripped but Tamaki caught him and threw him up into the air as the rest of the team celebrated their victory. Ryoga had lifted his brother up and was teasing him.

They won 21-0. As the teams congratulated each other Naruto let out a breath. They looked at him. Him being the only expect for the game.

"It isn't going to be an easy game against them." Naruto said. "With Neji on their side. It may damn well be impossible to win."

They watched as Neji was carried off to his spot. They past the second years and Ryoga and Kiba went by chanting something. "Second year, Second years. Going. To. Lose!"

They high fived each other before heading off with the others. "How the hell is Neji so good at football?" Kasanoda asked.

"Our old baseball team wasn't the only thing we were known for." Sasuke said. "Because of Neji and Naruto our football team was unstoppable."

"I swear Hikaru! If you don't say sorry to him."

"Look." Hikaru turned to them. "We can do this without him. He isn't the reason we are so good. We are. And if we have to beat him at football to show people that thats true then we will. Besides, I'm not the one that told him to leave. He left on his own free will. Now come on."

He jogged onto the field. Kaoru sighed and followed him.

XXX

Like Naruto thought they beat the teachers without much trouble. On Monday they would be going against the third years. On the bus Naruto stood up. He had the rule book in his hand. "Guys. I have an idea!"

They all meet at dinner where Yuzuru gave them a report on who was in the lead. Third years was catching up and first year was catching up to them. The teachers were still behind but they really didn't seem to care.

They were all eating amongst themselves before Naruto jumped up. He had the rule book in his hand. "I call for a deal!"

Everyone stared at him. Yuzuru blinked. "Um...who are you saying that too?"

"Third year!" He pointed right to Tamaki.

Tamaki looked around. "W-what? What does that mean?"

Yuzuru sighed. "It means second year is trying to make a deal with you. A legal bet that has to be followed through. Another rule I didn't think would be used. But Naruto-kun. Only team leaders can call for deals."

"I-I do." Kazukiyo said. "Our deal is that...if second year wins the football-"

"Soccer"

"-game on Monday, then the trade we did this morning will be voided. If we lose...we'll trade them three of our medals."

Everyone started to talk amongst each other. Yuzuru blinked. "You do understand what will happen if you guys lose."

"That's possible?" Satoshi asked. "I mean we can trade medals?"

"But who would really want to?" Kakashi asked.

"We accept." Tamaki said standing up and shaking Kazukiyo said.

"What!" Ryoga, Kiba, and Benio yelled at Tamaki.

"Then it is a deal." Yuzuru said. "I'll get the paperwork."

"Tamaki what the hell!" Kiba said. "Who cares about the damn medals. We have Neji already. There is no way we can lose with him."

Tamaki laughed. "You sound like Naruto. Do you really believe Neji has sometime of magical power?"

"Yes!" Ryoga and Kiba said.

"Also do you really doubt that we will lose." Tamaki stood up. He held out his hand to Neji who slowly took it. "I surely don't." He kissed Neji on the hand before leaving with him.

They went into the hallway and Neji pulled Tamaki to a stop. "Tamaki what are you doing?"

"Thats three medals we can win easy. I thought you would be happy about it." Tamaki said.

"But if we lose...I can't go back to them...With Hikaru there...I only cause problems."

Tamaki kissed him on both cheeks. "Then don't lose Neji. Don't worry. Everything will work out to the best." He kissed him again before they headed to their room.

XXX

"I didn't agree to this deal." Hikaru said.

"Well we really can't take in effect on what you do or don't agree on." Sasuke said. "You're willing to give up a friend and teammate only because he kissed his boyfriend. Really Hikaru grow up."

"Guys calm down." Haruhi said.

"I'm not going to calm down. Why the hell should I have to suffer in the dark while watching Neji make out with his boyfriend?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Your an idiot you know."

"What was that?"

"I called you an idiot. Because you must be to not understand what's really going on."

"And you do?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm not going to waste my breath."

He turned and went into his room.

The others stood around their living room till Hikaru went into his room. Slamming the door shut. Kaoru sighed. He really hoped this would work itself out.

XOXOX

Drama, drama, drama. Sorry it took me so long. I had to get everything in order and now from this point on I know just how everything will play out for the rest of this story. Well this part of the story. Anyway please review. I'm so in a roll I'm going to start on the next chapter now.!


	43. Chapter 43

The next morning the buzz was more about tomorrows last event then what was going on today. Kazukiyo sighed looking down at the schedule. "Without Neji we have to find some else to do the balance beam."

"Well duh!" Renge said. "I'll do that."

"So we are going to lose." The twins said.

She huffed at them. "This is all your fault Hikaru."

Hikaru just rolled his eyes before looking at Neji. He was eating with Tamaki, Ryoga, Kiba, and Nekozawa. Neji was eating an orange. Tamaki and Kiba were paying more attention to that then what Nekozawa and Ryoga was saying. "Stop being gay for a second will ya!" Ryoga yelled.

Neji laughed at them which made the others laugh as well. Hikaru looked away to notice Sasuke was looking at him. He didn't get much sleep last night because he was trying to figure out what Sasuke had been staying to him. 'You must not understand what's really going on?'

What did Sasuke know that he didn't?

"Hey are you ok?" Hikaru turned to look at his brother.

"Yeah." Hikaru said.

Kaoru nodded before they went back to their breakfast.

XXX

Neji put down his orange and licked his fingers. "Is there a plan for today?"

"The plan is to kick butt and look amazing doing it." Kiba said.

"Actually the only hope we have at the gold is gymnastic." Nekozawa said.

"And Neji will do great at that...and look good at doing it." Tamaki said. He was imagining it before Ryoga and Neji popped it.

"There is a boy's uniform." They both said.

"And I already have it picked it out." Neji said.

"But you were so cute in your last gymnastic outfit." Tamaki said pinching Neji's cheek. Neji smacked his hand away. He looked as the second years walked past him eady off somewhere. He had to admit he missed them.

"Hey don't worry." Tamaki smiled at him. "Everything will work out for the best remember."

"What's the best?" Neji asked looking at him.

Tamaki just shrugged. A smile still in place. Neji sighed. They all headed to the beach where the volleyball was going to be held. Most of them were in their summer gear. A photographer was waiting for the team.

"Third year can we get a picture?" One of them asked.

"Of course." Tamaki said.

They all got together posing. Ryoga and Takashi lifted Neji up to sit on their shoulders. He crossed his pale legs and the photographer took the shot. He stood up from his knelt position as Takashi put Neji down.

"This pictures going to be in the paper? Any idea on what you want the headline to be?"

"How about losing team accepts trader?" Neji turned to look some second years that went by.

Neji frowned at that. Was that how his class felt about him? "What are you talking about?" Kiba asked. "The only team that's going to lose is you guys."

"You waited long enough for that and they are so far away." Ryoga said. "Nice one."

"Don't pay any mind to them." Nekozawa said. He put a hand on Neji's shoulder. "They will get over it."

Neji nodded before they headed to their section. Tamaki lifted Neji up and sat him down on in a lawn chair. "Now you just relax Neji till it's time to go."

"Are you sure?"

"But of course." Tamaki kissed Neji on the forehead before pretty much bouncing off.

"He's up to something." Haniko said. "I can just tell."

Neji looked at her before back to Tamaki. He did seem happier than usual and didn't seem at all worried about the game Monday. "He must have real confidence we will win." Oishi said.

XXX

"It isn't fair." Eiji said.

"That Hikaru still hasn't said sorry to Neji yeah it isn't." Naruto said.

"No." Eiji said. "Haruhi gets Kyoya and Neji gets Tamaki but I haven't been with Oishi in days. Almost a week! Even Momoshiro and Ryoma have each other! Fuji lets break up with Oishi and Tezuka and start dating each other."

"Oh no thank you." Fuji said crushing Eiji who crumbled to the floor. "Besides its better for couples to be on opposite teams."

"Why?" Renge asked.

"Friendly competition is always good for a relationship."

Hikaru looked over at Neji who was just sitting waiting for the games to start. He was kicking at the sand. He bite his lip. WHY did Neji have to look so cute?

"Are you ready Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes." Hikaru said.

Kaoru smiled doing their handshake before going out to the field. They were up against Satoshi and Yasuchika who were waiting for them.

"Go host club!" Hikaru looked back at Neji who was standing up. He was holding his hands. "Have fun out there!"

Hikaru looked away to the crowd. The second years around them were booing him. Booing Neji Hyuga. Something about that just wasn't right.

"Hikaru." Kaoru called out.

Hikaru looked at him before looking up. He noticed the ball just in time to hit it to his brother. Hikaru shook his head. He had to pay attention.

XXX

Hikaru and Kaoru made won without much trouble. Neji couldn't help hold his excitement about it. He jumped up in down in cheers and almost ran over to hug them before Nekozawa grabbed him. "Wrong Team Neji-kun."

Neji looked at him before sighing. "Right...I forgot."

Nekozawa let him go and cocked his head to the side. "Why did you come to our team if you miss them so much?"

Neji put his arms around himself. "You saw the fight...Hikaru really hates me."

"He was just mad. Even I know how he gets." Hikaru said.

Neji looked down shaking his head. "This is different. He said he never meet anyone more horrible than me."

"He was just upset. He will get over it. I promise you soon he will be regretting what happen between you two!"

Neji smiled. "Thank you Nekozawa-senpai."

Nekozawa nodded to him.

XXX

Benio and Hinako won third place in volleyball. They all headed back to the buses. Naruto spotted Neji and whistled over to him. "Hey Neji."

Neji turned to look at Naruto. Neji put a hand on Tamaki before heading over meeting Naruto halfway.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Neji asked.

"No." Naruto said. "I just...we've never been on opposite teams before. And tomorrow we have to play football."

Neji blinked before smiling. "I expect you to give it your all...but also to play fair."

"I was going to say the same for you!" Naruto said making Neji laugh. "Let the best man win."

Naruto walked to the bus and Neji looked as he meet up with Hikaru. Hikaru didn't spare him a glance. Neji sighed. If he won or lost the game on monday there was no way he would win at all.

"Neji come on." Chizuru said.

Neji turned and jogged to the bus. He climbed in and sat down next to Tamaki.

XXX

Kaoru was heading to his room. He was finding it hard. With Neji gone he was feeling depressed but his brother wasn't doing any better with helping his or his own mood. It was just on edge around the two of them.

"Hikaru!"

Kaoru stopped walking at Neji's voice and he turned to look. Neji stopped running up to him as he got closer. "Kaoru..."

"Sorry to disappoint." Kaoru said.

Neji shook his head before he stepped up and hugged Kaoru. "I miss you."

Kaoru flinched but blush. "It's only been a day Neji." He scratched at his cheek before he felt something wet on his chest. He looked down to see that Neji was crying. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry."

"Neji." Kaoru put his arms around him. It felt amazing just to have Neji near him. "I missed you too."

Kaoru let Neji go enough to grab his hand. He lead him to somewhere they could talk alone.

XXX

The pool was empty and they sat on the edge with their feet in the water. Neji swung his feet in the water. "Is he really still mad."

"I can't even tell." Kaoru said. "He isn't talking to me. He isn't even talking much since you left. He isn't happy with you gone."

Neji looked at his hands. "I...I don't remember his attraction being so strong."

Kaoru laid back. "It's only getting stronger and way more hard to handle. He really loves you."

"Do you really think it's some type of power that is doing this?" Neji asked looking back at him.

"Me no. I just think you are an awesome person."

Neji blushed some and Kaoru did the same. Kaoru turned away. "I mean...you are pretty awesome. So much has happen because of you that just makes life so great." Kaoru turned to look at him. "Everything you do...is great."

Neji grabbed Kaoru's hand. "Thank you. I love hearing you say that."

Kaoru just smiled. He brought Neji's hand to his lips. "You know Neji I think in another world me, you and Hikaru are dating."

"All three of us? At the same time?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yep. Because me and Hikaru love to share and you just have a thing for twins." Neji laughed making Kaoru smile. "In this world we don't live a perfect life. Its kinda like this. There is drama here and there, mostly Hikaru's fault, but we get through it."

"What are you getting at?" Neji asked.

"In that world we are dating. In this one, we are best friends. Hikaru and I like to share everything with you and you have a thing for twins." Neji shook his head. "There is drama here and there but we always get through it. I believe that this...will be ok. We will get through this."

Kaoru put a hand on Neji's head bring him close to him so he could kiss his forehead. "Just be patient."

Neji nodded. "Ok. I will."

XXX

The teams were at the basketball court. Sasuke was getting ready to go to the middle of the court when Hikaru came over to him. He sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what you were talking about last night?"

"About..."

"You know what? You said I don't understand. What don't I understand?"

Sasuke looked up from tying his shoe. "I don't have time to explain that. Why don't you try again later."

"Sasuke-"

Sasuke ignored him going out to the court with the others. He was up against Tamaki, Kakashi, and Momoshiro. Hikaru sighed crossing his arms. He looked over at Neji again. He was standing on a bleacher fixing Nekozawa's hair before he turned his eyes.

Their eyes meet and Hikaru looked away quickly. "Sasuke you bet win."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at him before he dipped his hand into the bag and pulled out a name. "I got Kakashi."

"Alright!" Anna-Sophia said. "Kakashi vs Sasuke and Tamaki vs Momoshiro. Up first Kakashi and Sasuke."

They all sat back and watched Kakashi and Sasuke play. It didn't last long at all. Sasuke moved around to take a shot only to notice Kakashi wasn't trying to stop him. As the ball went in Kakashi was on the floor holding his ankle. "I'm hurt. I can't play anymore. Just give him the win."

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Sasuke said. "How did you get hurt! You didn't even do anything."

"I fell can't you see Sasuke." Kakashi said. He stood up on both feet before hopping off. "Have fun."

Sasuke was fuming. He stomped back to his team. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at him. "Nice going Sasuke."

"Shut up." Sasuke said. He sat down angrily.

"Go Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around to see some kid cheering in the crowd. He was wearing a hoody and a cap. He was the loudest out everyone. He blew Sasuke kisses and was blowing whistles and just being loud. "Who is that?" Tetsuya asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke said. "But he's annoying."

XXX

Tamaki won against Momoshiro and he was more happy about going against Sasuke next time then anything. "It's time to knock him down a size."

Neji laughed at him. "Tamaki." He just shook his head. They were all heading into the dining room. Yuzuru had to tell them all something.

"Everyone I have exciting news. I can't hold it!" Yuzuru said. He looked like he was bouncing up and down. "Next year I'm starting an Ouran Academy in Pairs France!"

Everyone started to talk at once. "What does that mean?" Neji asked.

"It means next year you will have a new dean. But that just news. The most exciting game is about the football-"

"Soccer." Simon stood up. "It's called soccer. Is that too hard!"

Kida and Leonardo sat him down. "Anyway. There is so much hype about it that I've decided to make it the only event for tomorrow. Instead of field hockey I've moved taekwondo and tennis round 2 in the spots were field hockey round 1 and 2 were. I'm excited about it as well. That's all."

He jumped off the stage. Neji and the host club meet with Yuzuru. "What do you mean you are leaving?" Satoshi asked. "You're the host club biggest supporter."

"I've always wanted to branch out Ouran Academy to different countries. It's time to start it in Paris. Then I'll be moving west to America."

"Who will be the new dean?" Neji asked.

Yuzuru waved his hand. "I'll find someone. I'm glad to see you guys getting along even though you all are on different teams." He patted Neji on the shoulder before walking past him.

Neji looked at Hikaru and Kaoru who looked back. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted. "Sasuke." Hikaru said walking around Neji to Sasuke.

Neji sighed. Kaoru put a hand on his shoulder. "Just give him time."

Neji nodded and headed to go to his room with Tamaki.

XXX

The pool was empty so Hikaru pushed Sasuke into the room. "Who do you think you are pushing me?" Sasuke asked.

"Tell me what you meant." Hikaru said.

"I don't have to tell you anything and I'm not. You should just figure it out yourself." Sasuke said.

Hikaru clenched his feet. "You're such an ass. You talk all this shit about it being my fault and when I try to make it right by getting information from you but you hold it back."

"Why should I waste my breath with what is right in front of you?" Sasuke said.

"What is in front of me?" Hikaru asked.

Sasuke turned away shaking his head. "Out everyone Hikaru you make Neji cry the most."

"What?"

"No one makes him cry so much then you."

"Shut up!"

"And you still seem not to understand that no matter how many times you make him cry or break his heart by acting like a brat he always wants you back in his life. Right by his side. Don't you ever wonder why he hasn't given up in trying to be friends with you?"

Hikaru blinked calming down. He did wonder about that sometimes. Neji gave him a lot of chances. "It's because we are best friends."

Sasuke laughed. "You are even stupider than Naruto! Who would want to be friends with someone who hurts them all the time. Neji hates pain and he damn sure isn't a masochist but he deals with your shit all the time."

"What are you saying?" Hikaru asked.

"Neji's in love with you." Sasuke almost shouted.

Hikaru had his breath taken from him. "W-what?"

"Neji loves you. He may not be able to see it himself right now but deep down he loves you as much as he loves Tamaki. Thats why he gives you so many chances to say sorry to him. The reason he doesn't knee you in the groan when you kiss him. Why he just tells you to stop it but still keeps you around. It isn't just because he's nice he loves you."

Sasuke sighed putting his hands in his pocket. "Do what you want with all that but just stop being a blind jackass and look at what you got with him."

Sasuke looked at Hikaru one last time before he started to leave. Hikaru turned to him. "How can you be so sure?"

"If you need some much proof come to lunch."

Hikaru blinked before following him. They headed to the dining room where lunch was waiting. Neji was there eating ramen with Naruto. Tamaki was nowhere in sight. "Only you could avoid this." Sasuke said.

Sasuke jogged over to Neji and tapped him on the shoulder. When Neji turned to look at him Sasuke pressed their lips together. At first Neji didn't react before he pulled his fist back and punched Sasuke in the gut. "Sasuke what the hell!"

"Stupid teme." Naruto said.

"Sorry...I thought you came to your senses about me." Sasuke said walking off holding his gut. He went to Hikaru. "Damn strong."

"That doesn't prove anything."

Sasuke stood up. "Why don't you kiss him? See what he does. Has he even hit you before?"

Hikaru thought about it. "I-I don't think so."

"And I can just tell about what he does. He blushes and tells you that he's in love with Tamaki. You can go ahead and say its only because he's your best friend and doesn't want to hurt you but me and Neji have a past. Much longer than yours. Before he camping trip he still had feelings for me and when I would kiss him he would blush and look away. He's doing that now with you. Get your head out of the ground just stop being an ass."

Sasuke walked off and Hikaru looked at him before looking at Neji who was talking to Naruto again.

XXX

It was finally gymnastic. Neji was wearing a blue leotard with darker blue waves on it. He was going last again and before him was Kirimi, Renge, and Hana. His hair was in a bun. Ryoga was massaging his hand while Kiba was massaging his feet. "That isn't helping anything." Neji pointed out.

Ryoga let his hand go. "Good because I had no idea what I was doing."

Kiba just laughed standing up as well leaving with Ryoga. Tamaki came over and Neji stood up. "Are you ready?"

Neji nodded. "I think so." He said. He cracked his knuckles. "Wish me luck?"

Tamaki smiled at that and kissed him on the lips. "Good Luck!" Tamaki said.

Neji smiled and he headed to the starting spot giving Renge a good job pat. He put chalk on his hand and feet trying to ignore the booing he was getting from the second years. They were still very bitter about him leaving. He had to stay focus though. He took a deep breath before running up to the balance beam and doing jumping on the trampoline and flipped on it.

He continued to do flips up and down the balance beam. He did a handstand letting his feet touch the balance beam into an arch. He turned to face the audience and did flips in one spot before letting himself fall back. He wrapped his body around the beam pulling himself back up. With his hands he brought his lower body up into a split before he stood back up. He stood on the edge ready to do his dismount. He started to do flips and and back flips till the other end of the beam. He got ready to flip off when he heard it.

"Second year, second year. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"

The sudden noise threw him off and he tripped over his foot and fell to the side. He landed hard on his knee and he cried out in pain turning to his back as he held it.

Tamaki got to him first. "Neji!"

Everyone stood up waiting. Iruka came over to him. "Neji tell me where it hurts?"

"My knee." Neji said letting it go.

Iruka grabbed Neji's knee and tried to straighten it out. He cried out in pain. "T-that hurts."

Iruka stood up as Tamaki picked him up. "I think he handed on the knee that he shattered. We should take him to the hospital."

Tamaki nodded holding Neji closer before he followed Iruka. Yuzuru followed along with the third years.

XXX

The others had to stay for the ceremony. With Neji's injury he was disqualified but they didn't care much about that. The second years made it to the hospital where the third years were already waiting.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Kiba asked.

"We came to see Neji." Tetsuya said.

"It's your fault this happened." Kiba said. "You and your stupid chant."

"How the hell were we suppose to know that some jackass was going to yell out our chant?" Eiji asked. "It isn't our fault!"

"Hey." Tsunade came over. "You are in a hospital. Stop yelling!"

They all stopped. Tamaki went up to him. "How is he?"

"Iruka was right. He landed on his previous shattered knee. There is a small crack and his ACL is mildly."

"But nothing I can't handle." They all turned to see Neji. He was wearing a black knee brace.

"Where did you get that?" Tsunade asked.

"Jiraiya." Neji said.

"I decided that it wasn't as serious." Jiraiya said.

"So lets go."Neji said.

Tamaki stopped him. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Back to the hotel."

"Neji your knee is cracked." Yuzuru said.

"I've had it shattered before. This is nothing. Besides with this brace I'll be fine." He turned to Tsunade bowing to her. "Thank you for everything."

"What makes you think I'm letting you leave?" She asked.

"My uncle said I could." He turned and left. Everyone just blinked. The host club followed him.

"Neji what the hell are you doing?" Shiro asked. "Your knee is cracked."

"I'm fine though so it's ok." He gave him a smile and looked around. "How did you guys all get here. I don't see the bus."

Kaoru grabbed his shoulders. "Neji. You aren't leaving."

"Yes I am." Neji said nodding.

"Neji get back to your room." Hikaru said.

Neji looked at him. "What gives you the right to talk to me now?"

Hikaru was taken back. "Ah-"

"I'm going." Neji said. He walked off.

The others looked at him. Tamaki sighed. "So reckless."

He followed Neji.

XXX

They made it back to the room and Tamaki took him to the athletic bathroom. There were two tubs. One full of ice and the other of hot water. "I think you need to take an ice bath first since you are set on playing football.

Neji slipped into it while he was in his swim trunks. He put his knee under it. "I'm ok to play Tamaki."

"What what if you get worse?" Tamaki asked.

"I won't use my left knee." Neji said. "Jiraiya said it's fine."

"He isn't your doctor."

"But he is a doctor." Neji said. "Tamaki don't worry. Everything is fine."

"Why do you want to play so bad?" Tamaki asked.

Neji didn't answer at first. He sighed. "I don't want to lose."

"Lose?"

"The football game." Neji said. "If I lose I have to go back to the second years."

"So?" Tamaki said.

"It's Hikaru...So how his attraction for me just got stronger. Almost as strong as yours...I'm starting having trouble dealing with it."

Tamaki blinked. "What do you mean?"

"It's starting to scare me."

Tamaki looked at him before he stood up and started to undress. Neji looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Come here."

Tamaki helped Neji out of the cold water and into the hot water. He sat back and let Neji sit between his legs. He put his arms around Neji holding him close. "I'll always protect you Neji. No matter what. If you ever need me just call me and I'll be there for you. I would never let anyone, even our friends, hurt you. I'll kill them before that."

"Tamaki." Neji said putting his hands on Tamaki's arm. "Thank you."

XXX

Tamaki helped Neji back to bed and was heading to talk to his dad when he saw Hikaru walking up to his room. He narrowed his eyes and went up to him pushing him against the wall.

"Tamaki what the hell."

"You're scaring Neji." Tamaki said.

HIkaru looked at him shocked. "W-what?"

"You Hikaru. Neji's best friend. With this love you have for him is scaring him." Tamaki let him go. "Hikaru what is going on?"

Hikaru blinked before looking down. "I-I don't know."

Tamaki sighed. "Hikaru. How can I trust that I can leave Neji here with you when you act like this. It's like at any moment here you are going to force yourself-"

"I would never!" Hikaru yelled. "I could never do that Tamaki."

"It doesn't look that way." Tamaki said. "I want to trust you but...it's getting hard."

"I'm sorry boss. I'll make this all right." He walked off. Tamaki watched him go before swallowing.

"Mother...what do you think you should do?" He turned to look at Kyoya who wasn't that far off. Kyoya went up to him. "Hikaru isn't as mature as Kaoru but...they are twins. Do you think their feelings for Neji are the same? I mean just as strong?"

Kyoya shrugged. "Kaoru is better and keeping himself together then Hikaru but it doesn't mean he doesn't feel the same. I think it's time to think that you can't trust them."

Tamaki shook his head. "They wouldn't do anything. And Neji would do anything either. I can believe that. Everything will work out."

He gave Tamaki a smile before leaving.

XOXOX

Ok. From this point it will be eight or nine chapters left in this part. The end is coming quick and the reason that I am taking so long to do it is because I'm having problems wanting to write the end. I really don't want to. It's so hard for me to write it but I have to. So please read and review.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: I read a review from a certain someone (here's a hint...Ghofferdunk15). They said something in their review that I just loved! So I put it in. Thanks for the help Ghofferdunk15. I didn't think of it that way before now.

The third years were watching Neji meet with Iruka about his knee. He was stretching it and seeing if he was really ok. Iruka let Neji's leg go before rubbing his hands. "Well. It doesn't seem that bad but I suggest that you watch out hitting the ball with this knee." Iruka said.

Neji nodded sitting up. He put back on his knee brace tightening it before he stood up. There was a slight throb but nothing he couldn't ignore. He rubbed it before looking at the others. They still seemed unsure about him playing.

"Guys really I'm fine." Neji said.

"You have a major handicap." Oishi said.

"I really don't use my left knee anyway." Neji waved it off.

"Still...it can be used against you." Tezuka said.

"But they are your friends." Takashi said. "I mean the second years wouldn't use it against you."

They all looked at Neji to confirm it but he didn't. He shook his head. "Naruto...doesn't like to play clean."

"What do you mean?"

"He will use this against me." Neji said.

XXX

Naruto pointed his pointer at a picture of Neji. "Ok guys listen up. With Neji's new injury his left knee is his weakest. He won't be using it most likely not even his left leg all together. So keep the ball on his left side. He will either back up to go around you or speed up. Either way it will give you a chance to get away from him."

"Are we really using his injury against him?" Haruhi asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yes. We are. Also his ankles-"

"Naruto. Do you really think we have to-"

"YES!" Naruto said. "You guys don't understand. When Neji gets on the field either baseball or football he is focused. He is 99.9% unstoppable. With this injury he is now 89% unstoppable. You see how he is still pretty fucking good."

"Where are you getting these percentages?" Hikaru asked.

"It doesn't matter. If we don't play dirty with Neji there is no way we can get him back."

"But he's our friend." Fuji said. "Do you really think we should?"

"Neji knows how Naruto plays." Sasuke said. "If Naruto didn't play dirty he would think something was up." He stood up straight from his spot against the wall. "Really the only people this applies to is Naruto, the twins, Kasanoda, Eiji, and me. The rest of you don't have to. We don't even have to ourselves. It's just a last minute in case we really have to right Naruto."

Naruto pouted before turning away. "Fine."

XXX

"Are you serious?" Tamaki asked. "Naruto is going to play dirty."

Neji nodded. "I expect him too. It's how he plays. But Sasuke is on his team so they will probably only use it when they really have to. It'll be directed to me."

"Well we can play dirty too." Ryoga said.

Neji looked at him. "How?"

Ryoga opened his mouth before shutting it. "Oh do you know any of Naruto's weaknesses?"

"Yes." Neji said. "But I rather not say."

"Why not?" Kiba asked. "If he's going to use your weakness against you why can't we use his weakness against him."

"I don't play that way." Neji said crossing his arms. "We should just focus on passing and keeping our guard up. Naruto is aggressive and so is Hikaru and Kaoru. Lets put up a strategy."

XXX

"Also Neji has this fear of the slide." Naruto said.

"What's the slide?" Tetsuya asked.

"When you slide in front of someone to get the ball." Kaoru said.

"One game someone slid into me and broke my ankle. It did more damaged to him than me. So whenever someone slides towards him he will freeze up." Naruto said. "Use that to have the chance to take the ball away from him."

XXX

"Don't worry Neji." Ryoga said. "If someone slide towards you we will get in the way."

"Don't do that." Neji said. "What if you get hurt?"

"Don't worry. We just mess it up. Either way. If someone slides don't freeze up." Tamaki said.

Neji nodded. "Right." He sighed. "Naruto is fast. I'll keep up to him but I'm not sure how fast I can go with my knee. Defense make sure you stay back and watch out. This isn't going to be easy."

XXX

"This isn't going to be easy." Naruto said closing his pointer. "So come on. We better head to the field to watch the first and teachers go at it."

They all stood and headed out. At the same time the third years were leaving their room. An idea came to Kaoru. He grabbed his brother and messed his hair.

"What are you doing?" Hikaru asked.

"Shut up and change your voice to me." Kaoru said alreading changing his voice to sound like Hikaru. He even put his part like his before he headed after the others. Hikaru blinked not sure what his brother was doing.

"Is something wrong Kaoru?" Hikaru straighten out to look at Neji who was closing the door.

"I-" Hikaru cleared his throat changing to sound like Kaoru. "No. I'm fine. How are you?" He tried not to sound too nerdy. He wasn't really sure how his brother acted when he was alone with Neji. He was sure cool and calm. Hikaru sighed mentally. He always thought he was the cool one.

"Kaoru." Hikaru shook his head looking at Neji. "Are you sure you ok? You're zoning out."

"Oh...yeah I'm fine." Neji gave him a look as they headed to the elevator. The others were already down stairs and the elevator started to head back up for them. "How is your knee?"

Neji rubbed his knee. "Oh. It's ok better than yesterday." He sighed slowly. "Kaoru when you see Hikaru could you tell him that I'm sorry for snapping at him."

Hikaru looked at Neji. "You are?"

Neji nodded. "Of course. It was harsh and I didn't mean to say it." The elevator came and they both stepped in. Neji continued to talk but Hikaru wasn't paying attention. Neji was sorry for snapping at him. Even still after everything Hikaru did to him Neji still felt bad for snapping at him and had the need to say sorry to him.

"Neji..."

Neji looked at him. "What is it?"

Hikaru blinked before he rubbed the back of his head. "I'll tell him you said sorry. He can be a handful sometimes. Like it's either date him or hate him."

Neji laughed harder at that then Hikaru actually wanted him to. Neji smiled hugging Hikaru. "Thank you. I'll see you guys at the game?"

"Of course." Hikaru smiled.

They both headed to their buses and Hikaru felt a great weight off his shoulder. He sat down with his brother fixing his hair. Kaoru looked at him. "Got what you needed?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Kaoru. You're pretty smart."

Kaoru blushed and laughed. "One of us have to be smart."

XXX

The teachers vs the first year didn't get as much attention as the second and third years would. But Neji was making sure they didn't feel left out.

"Go teachers whoa!" Neji cheered jumping up and down on his right leg.

"Cheering for the teachers?" Oishi asked.

Neji stopped and nodded. "Yes. I mean someone has to cheer for them right?"

Oishi and Takashi looked at each other before shrugging before they started to cheer as well.

From across the field Naruto squinted his eyes. "Who are they cheering for?"

"The teachers." Fuji said standing up. "I guess that leaves the first year to us."

"Nya!" Eiji jumping up. "GO First year! You can do it!"

The second years started to cheer for the first years. Hikaru just stood in the back not really cheering. He was looking across the field at Neji. He wasn't really sure what to do. Maybe Sasuke as wrong. Maybe he was just ahead of himself. No one could love two people at once. Right. And with Neji it wasn't even two. Three. It was three.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru who was cheering with Haruhi. Hikaru of coursed loved his brother. He couldn't not love him. But he also loved Neji. So maybe loving two people were possible. He put his hands through his hair. This was a struggle to understand.

"Heads up!"

Hikaru opened his eyes right as the ball hit him in the face.

XXX

Hikaru opened his eyes to see Neji, Kaoru, Satoshi, and Iruka looking over him. "Hikaru can you hear me."

Hikaru slowly sat up. "W-what happen?"

Satoshi hugged him. "I'm so sorry! I-I kicked it to hard. I hit my own club mate! I'm awful!"

"Satoshi calm down." Neji said reaching out his hand.

"Yeah. He's fine." Kaoru said.

"My face hurts." Hikaru said rubbing his nose. He pulled it away. "Is that blood?"

"Your nose kinda got bloody." Iruka said.

"I'm sorry!" Satoshi hugged him tightly around the neck.

Hikaru pulled him away and he caught a glimpse of Neji let out a sigh as he stood. He had a look of relief on his face. Kaoru helped Hikaru up and everyone clapped. "How long was I out?"

"Not long." Kaoru said.

"There was just a lot of blood. All from your nose." Naruto said. "I mean a lot."

"Did you hear the heads up?" Kasanoda asked.

"I was distracted." Hikaru said.

"On what?" Haruhi asked.

"Um...the game...score."

"As long as you're ok." Haruhi said.

Hikaru nodded before looking at Sasuke. "Hey can I talk to you?"

"No."

Hikaru grabbed Sasuke by the collar and pulled him aside away from the others. "Sasuke about what you said...about Neji...loving me."

"What about it?" Sasuke asked.

"What do I do about it? I mean I don't want to be trouble with Tamaki and Neji."  
>"I don't know. Whatever you want to do with it. Ignore it. Embrace it. Go with the flow. It's really not your choice. It's Neji's. And right now I'm sure he's on Tamaki's side."<p>

"I want him to be on that side." Hikaru said.

"I don't know what you want me to say Hikaru. It's your life not mine." Sasuke walked past him and Hikaru sighed. He just didn't know what to do.

XXX

The teachers won the football game and they all went back to the hotel to relax. The sky was getting pretty dark with rain soon. Neji sat down with Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kyoya. They were eating lunch together.

"We should do this more often." Tamaki said.

Neji smiled at him before looking at Kyoya. He was getting a weird vibe from him. Like anger. "Kyoya can we talk?"

"Of course." Kyoya said.

They both stood and went into the hall. Neji looked at Kyoya rubbing his arm. "Is something wrong Kyoya?"

"Not yet." Kyoya said.

Kyoya turned to him and Neji blinked. He saw that look before. "What is it?"

"Do you remember what you told me on your birthday last year?" Kyoya asked.

Neji blinked. "Yes. I said that I loved Tamaki more than I ever had anyone else."

"Does that still stand?" Kyoya asked.

"Of course." Neji said. "Why are you questioning me about it? I've done nothing to make you question."

"Haven't you." Kyoya said. "It may not be your ex but it is someone that you always say you love."

Neji blinked. "You mean...Hikaru and Kaoru."

Kyoya crossed his arms. "Again Neji. What is your relationship with them?"

Neji stared at Kyoya before he narrowed his eyes. "No Kyoya. I'm not going to stand here and let you question my relationship with my friends and my boyfriend."

"I only want to make sure Tamaki doesn't get hurt."

"I would never hurt Tamaki." Neji said. "I love him more than life itself."

"You don't act like it." Kyoya said. "You love the twins."

"Of course I do. They are my best friends."

"More than that." Kyoya pointed out. "I just want you to watch out."

"Kyoya." Neji closed his eyes. "The fact that you don't trust me-"

"I trust you Neji. You're a good person but you love hard and you love easy even if you don't know it."

"But I promise you...I love Tamaki with all my heart. That will never change."

"Hey you guys ok?"

Neji backed up some when Haruhi and Tamaki came out. "Yeah." Neji said clearing his throat. He grabbed Haruhi's hand glaring at Kyoya. "I'm taking Haruhi with me."

He stomped off dragging Haruhi with him.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" Haruhi asked once they were away from Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Kyoya can be so...UH sometimes." Neji said. He slowly stopped. "How do you deal with him."

"I could ask you the same about you and Tamaki." Haruhi said.

Neji sighed. "I guess you're right. Future wife." He sighed again grabbing Haruhi's hand. "Haruhi...do you think I'm too close to the twins?"

"Too close? A little."

He looked at her shocked. "R-really?"

She nodded. "I mean...out of all the host you three are the closest. You guys sleep over at each others houses and you guys know so much about each other."

"I know a lot about a lot of people."

"It's different with you and the twins. You guys friendship is strong. I'm kind of jealous sometimes."

Neji gasped. Tears filled his eyes. "Haruhi." He hugged her.

She sighed. "Tamaki really rubbed off on you."

He laughed. "I'm so sorry. You're my number two and I've been treating like like number four."

"Neji really it's not that serious."

He let her go. "IT IS! Haruhi you're suppose to be my wife next year. I've been focused on the twins so much and I forgot about our friendship. Haruhi!"

"Tamaki REALLY rubbed off on you." Haruhi said.

Neji laughed again. "And hopefully Kyoya rubbed off on you. I need a girl that knows how to work the book."

"I'm your girl Neji." Haruhi said. "I am your wife."

"And I am your husband." Neji said putting an arm around Haruhi. "It's time I start to treat you like that."

Haruhi smiled and they walked off in arms.

XXX

It was time. The stadium was full and everyone cheered as the second year and third year took the field. Naruto and Neji meet at the middle. "Are you playing dirty?" Neji asked

"Only if I have to." Naruto said.

Neji and Naruto smirked at each other shaking hands before Neji looked at the others giving their nods of approval as they got ready. Naruto looked at the twins who were on his left and right. Behind him in the middle was Tetsuya, Sasuke, and Fuji. Behind them were Eiji, Haruhi, Kazukiyo, and Kyoya. Kasanoda was the goalie.

The referee looked around before throwing up the ball.

"Ramen sucks Naruto."

"What!" Naruto said looking at Neji instead of the ball. Neji hit the ball with his head to Ryoga before chasing after the ball with a smirk on his face.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. "You always do that!" He ran after them.

XXX

The game was a struggle of power. Neji and Naruto gained points but it was still close. It was almost half time and they meet at in the middle again. Naruto got ready before Hikaru called time out. He jogged up to Naruto talking to him before pushing him back into his spot before he could really say anything about it.

Neji blinked looking at Hikaru before getting ready again. The ball was thrown up. "Neji...I'm sorry."

Neji looked away from the ball and looked at Hikaru who backed up to let Naruto take the ball down the field. Hikaru and Neji didn't move from their spot. "I'm...really an idiot. I just don't know what to do sometimes when it comes to you. You are just so...amazing and I can't help but be blinded by it."

"Hikaru." Neji stepped up to him. "You make it so hard sometimes being your friend and I want to be your friend."

"I know. I'm a handful."

Neji looked down at his hands as the teams ran past him. Ryoga had the ball now. "Yes. You are. And there are two of you. My hands aren't big enough."

Hikaru grabbed his hand. "Don't give up on me Neji. Please. I don't want you too."

Neji looked away. Hikaru sighed. "If you have to...don't give up on Kaoru."

Neji sighed. "Hikaru...I can't give up on you even if I wanted to...Just stop acting like I have to date you or hate you."

Hikaru looked at him shocked. "Y-you knew I wasn't Kaoru."

Neji nodded. "Duh. I could tell you and Kaoru apart with my eyes closed. You guys are my best friend. I love you guys."

Hikaru smiled. "You already know I love you."

Neji smiled and nodded. "Yes. I know."

"Hey heads up!" Tezuka yelled out.

They both looked. Hikaru got ready to get it but Neji stepped in front of him hitting it with his right knee and hitting it up field giving it to Tamaki who kicked it into the goal. Neji hugged Hikaru. "I'm so glad to have you back."

"Me too." Hikaru said.

Tezuka grabbed Neji and Naruto grabbed Hikaru pulling them apart.

XXX

After halftime it began to rain. They didn't seem to mind. Like Naruto had planned he didn't mind playing dirty. He would act like he was sliding making Neji hesitate long enough for one of the twins to take the ball for him.

It didn't work all the time. Sometimes Ryoga or Tamaki would get in the way. It was only one more score. Whoever scored it would win. Everyone was covered in dirt and Neji and Naruto meet at the middle. The ball was thrown up and they both jumped to head butt it. Naruto got it first hitting it to Hikaru.

Neji caught up to him rather quickly. They made it to the goal and Hikaru got ready to kick it. Neji tried to get in the way to stop it but missed falling into the dirt. The ball went into the goal. Takashi fell on the dirt to.

It was quiet for a few seconds before the crowd went wild. Second year won. Neji turned to sit down letting his head go back and to let the rain wash over him. Tamaki came over and knelt down in front of him.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry...I wasn't fast enough." Neji said through pants.

Tamaki laughed and Neji looked at him. "We both know that isn't true."

Neji looked at him. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Tamaki stood up and he helped Neji up. "Neji. You belong in second year. Not here in third year."

Neji blinked. "That's why you took the bet."

Tamaki nodded. "I know you want to be there. You just need a push."

Neji smiled putting his arms around. "I love you."

Tamaki smiled putting his arm around him. "To say goodbye. Why don't we take a shower together."

Neji laughed putting his arms around him. "Yeah. That sounds good."

XXX

After everyone got cleaned up they meet in the ballroom. Yuzuru was waiting for them. "It's was quite the game. But I'm sure second year has been waiting for this. So Kyoya, Neji. Please return to your teams."

Neji only stood up before Tetsuya and Eiji grabbed him pulling him into a big hug. They dragged him to the others who joined in. The twins wrapped their arms around him. "I'm so glad you are back." They said.

"I am too." Neji said.

XOXOXO

Neji's back and all is well. For now anyway. It's almost done and to tell you the truth I really don't want to write the ending. I'm going to hate writing it. Anyway! I'm trying to learn how to draw so I can draw tons and tons of pictures of Neji and random semes for him. Do you guys know how to draw? Read and review!


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: Ok change of plans. There are only...two more chapters. This one and then the next one and then it will end. Crazy huh but I thought it's better to get it over with you know. Peel the bandaid off in one movement instead of slowly. Anyway. Here you go!

Neji found that he couldn't sleep. Being back with the second years was great but he just couldn't sleep.

He let the water wash over him in the shower as he tried to think. What Kyoya had said to him still went through his over his mind. It was true. When Hikaru said he was sorry he never felt happier. He thought he would rest easy with the fact that Hikaru and him were both friends again but something was different. Something between them was different.

He ran his hand over his head with a sigh as he turned off the water. He squeezed the water out of his hair before hands wrapped around him. He jumped grabbing the hands that were around him. He let out a breath when Tamaki kissed his neck.

"Sorry if I scared you." Tamaki said.

Neji let out a breath. "It's my fault. I didn't get any sleep."

"Are you sure you should be running today?" Tamaki asked turning Neji around so he could look at him. "I mean will you be up for it."

Neji smiled. "I'm always up for kicking your butt."

Tamaki laughed before he kissed Neji on the lips. It started off small before Neji put his arms around him and kissed him again. He pushed his naked body against Tamaki and opened his mouth letting Tamaki slip his tongue into his mouth. Tamaki pushed forward pressing Neji against the cold tiles behind him. Their growing erections rubbing against each other.

With a sudden bang on the door made them jump. "Will you too cool it or do I have to turn on the cold water?" Eiji asked on the other side.

Neji unwrapped his arms from Tamaki and cleared his throat. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him before slipping out the shower. For some reason the showers in their rooms were not working forcing all of the athletes to use the athletic showers. There was enough room for them all to share. It was just busy. Neji sat down on a bench trying not to look at all the guys.

Tetsuya sat next to him. "Can you stand it Neji?"

"Stand what?" Neji asked looking at him.

"It's like we are in heaven!" He said putting his hands together. "Surrounded by all these beautiful naked guys. It's every woman's dream."

Neji stared at the boy. He could only imagine what was going on in his head but he had a point. They were surrounded by the most beautiful boys of the high school lives. Of all ages too. Neji put a hand on his cheek. He was beginning to feel hot. "I really need to get out of here."

"Come on Neji. Enjoy the view." Tetsuya said putting an arm around him.

A towel went over Tetsuya's head. "Stop being a gay pervert." Naruto said.

"Hey don't tell me to stop. I can see you looking at a certain raven haired adonis." Tetsuya said standing up crossing his arm.

Naruto opened his mouth wide. He started to gap like a fish. "What! Are you trying to say...I'M NOT GAY!"

"Hey I didn't say that."

"Yeah Naruto calm down." Neji said trying not to laugh. If anything y-you were just trying to see how big he was."

"I'M NOT GAY!" Naruto yelled again as Neji laughed.

Tetsuya put an arm around Naruto. "It's time that we talk don't you think."

Neji shook his head going to a locker where he had put his stuff and pulled out his uniform. He smiled at the red and pearl together. He started to get dress before closing his locker and sitting down to put on his shoes. He looked around before noticing something. He looked to see the twins. Showering together.

He found himself staring. It was like no one else was noticing what was going on but he couldn't look away. They were washing each other as if it was a daily thing for them. Neji imagined it. The twins doing everything together. Showering together. Sleeping together. Cumming together.

He stood up quickly realizing what he was just thinking about. The twins, his best friends, in that type of matter. The both of them naked and kissing each other, kissing him.

He gasped stumbling back. He turned to leave. He couldn't stay here any longer. This was bad. He started to head to the door not really paying attention when a locker opened hitting him right in the face.

He fell back onto the ground looking up at Satoshi who was staring at him shocked. "I'm so sorry!"

He went down to help him but Neji shook his head. He stood up brushing himself off. "I-I'm fine." He smiled before rushing off. He closed the door and leaned against it. He sighed. This was a bad idea.

"Neji are you ok?" Neji looked at Haruhi. She was giving him a look and he grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

"T-this was a mistake." Neji said as he stopped walking and started to walk the other way. "I shouldn't of done this." He stopped again and started to walk again.

"Neji what's wrong?" Haruhi asked.

Neji looked at her. He forgot he was pulling her along. He grabbed her hand. "Haruhi I think I made a big mistake." Neji said.

"What is it?" Haruhi pulled him to the elevator and pressed the button.

He sighed. "I should of stayed on the third year team."

"But I thought you wanted to come back."

"I did. I do. I just realized why I wanted to come back."

Haruhi looked at him before sucking in a breath. She had an idea but didn't want to say it. It looked like Neji didn't want to say it either. "Because of the twins." Haruhi finally said.

Neji bite his lip before the elevator came. They went in. "B-but why. I mean. I can't...they are..." He couldn't speak. How could he not have noticed that they affected him as much as he affected them. They liked them and he liked... "I liked them?" Neji said.

Haruhi looked at him. She could hear it. The uncertainty in his voice mixed with the sadness of his new discovery. He was beginning to see that he liked the twins more than he really knew.

"Haruhi what do I do?" Neji asked looking at him.

"Stop overthinking it. It's ok to be attract to other people." Haruhi grabbed his hand as they got out of the elevator. "It's ok Neji."

"How is it ok?" Neji asked. "The last person I was attracted to...I cheated on Tamaki."

"You said no." Haruhi reminded. "And Tamaki understood that you said no to Sasuke. He forced himself against you even if it didn't really look like rape. You said no."

Neji looked down. "But this is different...the twins...They fight for me, argue over me, argue with me, they do everything because of me. And Kyoya is right. No matter what I forgive them." His eyes widen. "W-what if this is more than like. What if it is..."

"Neji please. You need to stop overthinking it." Haruhi said.

Neji sighed. "Right."

XXX

It was the last day before the closing ceremony. There was a buzz about it who was going to win. "It's obvious that we are going to win." Eiji said. "The only thing that is up is the last rounds of tennis, basketball, and fencing."

"Well tennis is a bust." Sasuke said. "And fencing might be a bust as well. So the only gold we are going to get is basketball."

"Cocky." Neji said hitting him on the back of the head.

"Neji, Renge." They both turned around to see Yumi and Yuzuha. "Can we talk to you two?"

Renge nodded bouncing over to her. Neji slowly followed. The twins blinked. "What is that about?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." The twins said.

Eiji just shrugged. "Just wish me luck."

He ran out into the court meeting Ryoma. The game didn't last long and Eiji dragged his feet and his racket. "It wasn't that bad." Fuji said with a smile. "Ryoma is just better."

"That isn't helpful!" Eiji yelled.

"What is my mom doing with him?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know."

They were at the gate looking in the direction that their mom dragged him off. Eiji grabbed them around the neck. "You didn't even watch you assholes!"

XXX

Hikaru and Kaoru found Neji in the ballroom eating some food. "Hey there you are." Hikaru said.

"Where did our mom take you?" Kaoru asked.

"I can't say." Neji said not looking up at them. From the look of it he was blushing. They both leaned down to look at him.

"Why are you blushing?"

Neji blushed harder standing up. "I can't say! I'll see you guys tonight."

He quickly left. The twins watched. Neji past Haruhi and they rushed to her. "Hey do you know what's going on with Neji?"

"No I don't." Haruhi said. "But guys can we talk."

"Sure what's up?"

"Kyoya not giving it up?" Kaoru asked with his brother wiggling his eyebrows behind him.

Haruhi blushed. "No. We don't have sex."

"What?" They both said. "You mean...you and Kyoya haven't had sex?"

They looked at each other before shrugging. "You know I'm not that shocked."

"Yeah I've always thought that he was kinda gay for Tamaki." Hikaru said.

She blushed. "He isn't gay! The reason we aren't having sex is because of me. But we aren't talking about that! We are talking about you and Neji."

"What about us?" They both said.

She sighed taking a deep breath. "I think you guys need to cool it."

"Cool it?" Hikaru asked. "Me and Neji only just got back to being friends. I have the privilege to shower him with friendship."

"And I never get on Neji's nerve so being around him all the time is a right I have." Kaoru said.

"I'm serious guys. You need to stop."

She walked around them. They looked at each other before going up to her. "What do you know?"

"I know nothing."

"Come on. You are like Kyoya's Tamaki. His right hand girl. He tells you everything he doesn't tell us or Tamaki."

"Yeah so it should tell you something." Haruhi said.

"It's about Tamaki." Hikaru said.

"It's about us." Kaoru said.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru before looking at Haruhi. "Is that it? That it's about us?"

"Look guys I'm not telling you anything. Drop it." She gave Kaoru a look before walking off.

Hikaru pouted. "We have to figure out what it is she's hiding."

"Maybe we shouldn't."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "You know what it's about."

"No I don't." Kaoru said with a sigh. "But Haruhi isn't going to tell us. It must be something that can get us into trouble."

"Come on Kaoru. Think about it. What if he hates us? What if because of all of my bullshit that he doesn't want to be our friends anymore?"

Kaoru blinked. "Y-you don't think it's that serious."

"What if it is?"

Kaoru looked at his brother biting his lip before sighing. "Fine. We can go figure it out."

Hikaru smiled leaning up and kissing his brother on the lips. "I love you. Come on."

He grabbed the blushing Kaoru's hand and lead him off.

XXX

Neji wasn't there with them and it bothered the twins. Renge wasn't there as well. "Where is Neji?"

"Renge isn't here either." Haruhi pointed out. "You don't seem worried about her."

"That's whatever." Hikaru said

"Yeah Neji is our good luck charm." Kaoru said. "Right Naruto?"

"Yeah but it's the end so it doesn't matter." Naruto said.

"You don't have to worry about Neji and Renge." Fuji said.

"We aren't worried about Renge." Hikaru muttered

"Do you know what's going on?" Kaoru asked.

Fuji nodded. "Yes. But I'm not suppose to say." He smiled at them.

"Then why bring it up." They mumbled.

Fuji chuckled. "To see your face."

The twins sat back and watched Kasanoda get second place against Inui. Kaoru and Hikaru grabbed Fuji keeping him from going to congratulate Kasanoda. "Tell us what you know?"

"I know a lot." Fuji said.

"About Neji." They both snapped.

"I really can't say." Fuji shrugged. "It's suppose to be a surprised."

"Come on we can keep a secret." Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded behind him.

Fuji opened his eyes to look at them. "I think we may be talking about different things. Neji is doing something for the closing ceremony."

They blinked backing off. "You mean you...that is what you were talking about."

They looked at each other before their shoulders slumped. "Sorry to be so pushy."

"Are you guys ok?" Fuji asked.

"We just want to know if Neji's hate us or something." Hikaru said.

Fuji cocked his head to the side. "He could never hate you. You guys are best friends. He loves you." Fuji shrugged before walking off.

Hikaru was pouting but Kaoru blinked. It felt like something clicked. He crossed his arms and rubbed his chin. "Um lets go Hikaru."

Hikaru sighed following him.

XXX

They didn't run into Neji again till the basketball game. He was there with Renge. "So is this event you are doing going to be fun?" Hikaru asked.

"Who told you?" Renge asked.

As the two of them argued Neji noticed Kaoru being unusually quiet. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah...Neji can I ask you a question?" Kaoru asked.

Neji nodded standing up and going to him. "Sure."

Out on the court was Sasuke and Tamaki. It was starting. "Why did you come back to the second years?"

Neji blinked. "Because I'm a second year. I belong here."

"Is that the only reason?" Kaoru asked.

Neji put his hands on his waist. "Well...I really didn't have a choice. I mean third year lost and the bet was that I would be back here and Kyoya would be back there."

"So if you could...you would have stayed with the third years?"

"Why are you asking me questions like that?" Neji asked.

Kaoru looked at him. "It's just..." He looked at Neji. What would Neji say if he asked him his true feelings. It could push them apart or bring them closer. two things he didn't want to happen. "Wouldn't you rather be with your boyfriend then a bunch of your classmates."

Neji smiled. "If I spent to much time with Tamaki we wouldn't get much done you know."

Kaoru gave him the best smile. "You would get things done...just not things that could help your teammates."

Neji laughed. Music to Kaoru's ears. They sat down and enjoyed the rest of the game.

XXX

Sasuke won the basketball game. The last of the medals were given out and they all headed to the bus to have dinner before heading to the stadium for the end ceremony.

The crowd went wild as Yuzuru and Anna-Sophia stepped onto the stage. "Welcome one and all to the end of the Ouran Games." Yuzuru said.

Everyone cheered loudly before quieting down. "We've had some good time and bad times. From trades to deals. Why don't we take a quick look down memory lane?"

A screen came down behind them that showed all the great moments of the Ouran games and pictures and videos that were taking during the games. Hikaru looked around. "Where is Neji and Renge?"

"They are performing." Fuji said.

Kaoru looked at him before watching the rest of the slide show. There was a picture of Neji and the twins. Hikaru had Kaoru on his back and Kaoru had Neji on his back. They were balancing each other and trying to stay smiling. Neji's smile was bright and full of happiness.

Kaoru let out a breath. What if he could see that every day. If Neji really did love him and his brother. Could he break up the perfect couple to see that smile everyday.

When the slide show was over Yuzuru stood on stage. "We have a treat. From Yuzuha's dance class we have Girl Power."

Everyone cheered as Neji, Renge, and Yumi stood on stage with two other girls. They were all dressed in red and black. Neji was wearing black high heel boots that went to his knees and black short shorts with a tight red top. Yumi was wearing a red skirt and black shirt with black heels. Renge was wearing red skinny jeans and black boots and a white shirt. They stood on stage before the songs Gangnam style started.

They started off posing with the beat before they started to dance. The crowd went wild watching them all dance in sync. Neji was in the middle with Yumi on his left and Renge on his right.

Kaoru smiled. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Neji and when the Gangnam style chours started everyone started to dance with them. Neji looked happy to be dancing even if he had to dress like a girl to do it.

"You know." Kaoru said turning to Hikaru. "I think Neji would be an amazing dancer. If he wasn't on the host club I wouldn't be surprised to see him on the dance team."

Hikaru smiled. "Yeah he does look cute."

When Gangnam style stopped the song changed. They got in their places again as the song Boom Boom Pow started. Kaoru never saw Neji dance hip hop but he was of course good at it. He had his own flavor that made it so much sexier.

In this dance he would change spots with Yumi or Renge but Kaoru could not look awa for Neji no matter where he was. He epecially couldn't keep his eyes off of Neji when he did a slight split and when he shook his butt with the beat. At the end the all kicked the air before the girls left Yumi, Neji, and Renge on stage alone.

The song changed again to When I grow up. As Neji danced Kaoru imagined him running his hair through Neji's long hair that he just seemed to toss around as he danced. It was amazing how easy things came to Neji.

"Renge isn't half bad." Hikaru pointed out.

Kaoru didn't answer at first. He had almost forgotten that Yumi and Renge was there as well. He had spent the whole time dance with Neji. Neji was just sexy. And when the beat picked up and it became more remixy with every quick movement and and move of Neji's hips and toss of hair Kaoru was finding it harder and harder with not being ok with the fact that Neji could possible love him.

The girls came back on stage as the song turned to Girl Gone Wild. Out of them all this one was the sexies of them all. Everyone in the crowd was going crazy or either dancing to the music. This dance had Neji moving his hips more. His hips and hair swaying in all direction. He never really noticed how obsessed he was with Neji's hair till now. Towards the end there was a light behind Neji and at that moment Kaoru almost thought that Neji was only dancing for him and only for him.

The song changed again this time to End of time. Everyone liked to dance and sing to this song. It was the last song and they all stood their ground as everyone clapped for them. Yuzuru introduced them again before they left the stage. Yumi stayed on state to perofrm a song.

The second year went to the locker room to meet Renge and Neji.

"Guys. That was amazing." Naruto said. "Neji! If I was gay."

Neji blushed. "It...wasn't that good."

"You were in the crowd." Sasuke said. "There is no telling how many boners you girls caused out there."

"You guys perfected all those dances in one day!" Tetsuya said.

"We are the best." Renge said. "Now if you excuse us we have to change."

She pushed Neji into the locker room. It didn't take long for them to come out. They were in the second year uniform. They were just in time as Yumi finished her song. It was time. They were in the same tunnel they were in at the beginning of the game.

"The time has come." Yuzuru said. "You meet them once but now it has changed. They are no longer teachers and students trying to prove who is the best out of the four. It has be clear who is on top." Everyone cheered.

"In proud fourth place we have the teachers!"

The teachers came out waving and as happy as ever. They came to ther spot where Anna-Sophia handed them small trophies.

"In Impressive third place we have the first years!"

They came out just as happy as the teachers. Waving and smiling. When they got to there spots Anna-Sophia gave them bronze medals.

"In Gorgeous second place we have the third years!"

Some of them were happy about that (Kiba and Ryoga) but the others came out blowing kisses and taking their silver medal with a great smile.

"And for Fantastic First place. The best of the best. They can't be beat. The second years! Their captain Kazukiyo Soga! Co-Captain Eiji Kikumaru! The twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin! Fuji Shusuke! Naruto Uzumaki! Sasuke Uchiha! Kasanoda Ritsu! Tetsuya Sendo! Renge Houshakuji! Haruhi Fujioka! And give it up for Neji Hyuga!"

They all came out one by one and Anna-Sophia gave them their medals. "Introducing. The Ouran High Games Gold Medalest! Second Year!"

They crowd went wild. Chanting their slogan.

"Second year! Second year!"

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" The second year chanted.

XXX

There was a photo op for the winners and Neji found that he was so tired. There was going to be a party tomorrow for the winners but tonight Neji felt like doing nothing but sleeping. Hiashi and Hinata were waiting for Hanabi and Neji.

"You guys did great." Hiashi said. He had two bouquets of flowers and he gave them to them.

"Thank you dad." Hanabi said.

Neji smiled. "Yeah Hiashi. Thank you."

"Neji."

Neji turned around to look at Tamaki. "Does this gold medalest have time for low silver medalest?"

Neji smiled. "I always have time for you."

Tamaki smiled putting his arm around Neji and kissing him. "Congratulation. And let me just say. You dancing...wow."

Neji laughed before he turned in Tamaki's arms to look at Hiashi. Hiashi sighed. "I father you do it at their house than mine."

Neji smiled. He hugged Hiashi. "I'll be home tomorrow morning."

Hiashi nodded. Neji turned to Tamaki and he hugged him. "Take me home Tamaki."

Tamaki smiled kissing Neji again.

XOXOXO

One more chapter. Sorry no sex but sex in the next one. If you want to see the dances I got them off of youtube. I didn't make them up but they are good dances. Just imagine Neji as the girl in the middle.

Psy - Gangnam Style Cover Dance By Black Queen ( Korean Dance Team )

Boom Boom Pow Dance by Black Queen

[Dance cover] When I grow up - Pussycat Dolls by BlackQueen

Madonna Girl Gone Wild choreography by Waveya Ari (I love this song!) (Also Neji is the girl with the long hair that doesn't start in the middle but she's there most of the time)

Beyonce - End of time dance cover by Waveya (Imagine the cheering is the crowd in the stadium)

Anyway. One more to go. Are your ready? Because I'm not!


	46. Chapter 46

Last Chapter. Sex at the end and yeah this is the end of second year. I'm so glad I got so many reviews. I so hope I can get more for third year. That would just make my day!

XXX Chapter 46 XXX

Neji opened his eyes yawning as he woke. Tamaki smiled looking at him. "Good Morning." Tamaki said pushing some hair behind Neji's ear.

"Good morning." Neji said back scooting closer so he could kiss Tamaki on the chin. Tamaki smiled as he laughed.

"Unlike you Neji, I have to study for my finals." Tamaki said as Neji kissed his neck.

"We can start with Biology. Or Chemistry."

Tamaki laughed putting his arms around Neji. "We can start with Biology."

Neji moaned as Tamaki began to kiss him on the neck. His hand trailed down Neji's side before going between his legs. Grabbing onto Neji's growing erection. Tamaki turned his head to kiss him on the lips. Neji opened his mouth to let Tamaki's tongue in.

Neji put his leg over Tamaki's and their erections touched. Neji moaned into Tamaki's mouth as they moved their hip together.

Tamaki panted against Neji's mouth before he grabbed both of their erections pumping them together. Neji bite his lip as Tamaki pumped long and hard on the both of them. He felt his end coming but he didn't want to happen to fast. He grabbed Tamaki's hand trying to stop himself from thrusting up into it. He shivered.

"T-Tamaki. I want it."

Tamaki nodded moving away from Neji. Neji got on his knees as Tamaki spit onto his hand. He rubbed onto his erection before rubbing it over Neji entrance. Neji shivered as he felt Tamaki begin to push into him.

Neji heard his phone ring in his pants pocket. It was a ring tone he had assigned for the twins. He grabbed onto the pillow as Tamaki pushed into him. Once he was fully in he pulled out and pushed back in hitting Neji straight on. Tamaki started off fast and strong with Neji pushing back onto him.

His phone rang again and Tamaki laughed. He leaned forward and nibbled onto Neji's ear. "Who is that calling you so much? Are you cheating on me?"

"N-never." Neji said. "It's just the twins."

Tamaki frowned slightly before he kissed Neji's neck sucking hard. "Well lets live them with a reason why you were so late."

Neji grabbed onto the pillow harder as Tamaki started to thrust deeper and harder. Stars were appearing behind his eyelids. He was so closer and Tamaki sucking on his next wasn't helping. With one last powerful thrust Neji threw his head back as he came. He lifted his body to press against Tamaki's chest as he road out their orgasim. Tamaki bite his neck again before licking up his jaw to his mouth. They kissed again and Neji grabbed Tamaki's hair kissing him back.

XXX

Neji looked at his neck with a sigh. "You know the twins aren't the only ones who have to see this."

"I'm sorry." Tamaki said. "How about I make it up to you?"

"How are you going to do that?" Neji asked.

He turned around when Tamaki came behind him. He kissed him on the neck right on one of his hickeys. Neji moaned. "I thought you had to study."

"I'm just distracting you." Tamaki said.

Neji looked at him before looking down to what Tamaki was holding into his hand. It was a small white box. Neji took it opening it to see a beautiful diamond ring.

"Will you marry me Neji?" Tamaki asked.

Neji turned around to look at him. "I thought we were already married?"

"This time for real." Tamaki said. "At the end of the summer lets get married. We'll have a big real wedding with all of our friends and family."

"But...you are going to college next year. In France." Neji pointed out.

"Only for a year. But when you graduate all of us will go to America and live together. I just want you to be my wife. For real."

Neji smiled before kissing him. "That's all I want too."

XXX

Tamaki's driver dropped him off at the ice cream parlor. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi were waiting outside but as he stepped out Neji could see the other second years were inside. "Hey guys." Neji said. "Sorry I'm late."

He was nervous about the twins seeing what Tamaki did to his neck.

"It's fine." Kaoru said. "Well all know how you hate waking up in the morning."

Kaoru smiled at him before holding the door. "Shall we go." Hikaru said.

Neji looked at them. Hikaru didn't sound annoyed and he didn't look angry. He walked in with Haruhi. "There you are!" Naruto said. "We were waiting for you."

"Sorry." He sat down at the booth and pushed his hair from his shoulder.

"Well we know how you celebrated your win." Sasuke said wiggling his eyebrows.

Neji blushed bringing his hair back over his shoulder.

"I did too!" Eiji said. "Me and Oishi finally got to do it!"

"You mean you weren't during the game." Kasanoda said. His arm was over Tetsuya's shoulder while Tetsuya leaned against him.

"Of course not. It was against the rules." Eiji said.

"There wasn't a rule about it." Sasuke said.

"Tezuka said we couldn't!" Eiji stood up. "Right Fuji."

"I had sex with Tezuka during the game." Fuji said.

"What!" Eiji said.

"Calm down Eiji." Renge said. "It's over now. You can have sex with Oishi all you want know. Now are you guys ready for tonight."

"What happens tonight?" Neji asked.

"Our party happens tonight." Sasuke said. "To celebrate our win. I had one last night myself but I'm always for another."

"So guys dress to impress. We are the ones that this is all about." Renge said.

They stayed a little longer before promising to all meet at the school before going to the party. Neji rubbed his tummy. "I love ice cream." He smiled at the twins. "But besides that. What are you guys going to do tomorrow?"

"Sleep." They both said.

"I mean other than that. It's your birthday! You guys have to have something planned!"

"No not really."

"Come on." Neji said. "What's wrong."

"We just don't have an idea."

Neji crossed his arms. "Well...I'm not going to just do nothing. We can have a party. At the beach. To celebrate your birthday and the end of the school year."  
>The twins looked at him before smiling. "You know that doesn't sound bad at all." Hikaru said.<p>

"I love the beach." Kaoru said smiling as well. "But first we have to find you guys something to wear."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"Uh hello." The twins said knocking on their heads. "The party tonight. We have to find you guys something to wear so you don't totally look like you guys aren't rich."

Haruhi and Neji just glared at them which the twins ignored. "Come on. We'll get an outfit for you guys."

"Yeah we know the perfect place to go."

XXX

They made it to Yuzuha's modeling studio where models were walking around half naked. When the saw Hikaru and Kaoru they all seemed to gasp. "Hikaru! Kaoru!"

They ran over and Neji and Haruhi backed up. "I guess these guys never stop flirting." Neji said shaking his head.

Haruhi just chuckled. "I guess not."

"Neji, Haruhi what are you doing here?" Yuzuha asked as she came over.

"Mom." Hikaru and Kaoru said. "There's a party tonight. Can you get them something to wear?"

Yuzuha's eyes sparkled. "I'll love too!"

She pulled them away and the twins sat down. "Kaoru, Hikaru? Was that your girlfriend?"

"We don't have a girlfriend." The twins said.

"Besides we like guys more then girls at the moment." Hikaru said.

"Aw." The models said.

"Then that boy is your boyfriend?" Another one asked.

Before they could answer Haruhi and Neji came back from the back. They both were holding a box.

"Thank you Yuzuha-san." Neji said with a smile.

"Of course. I love to dress you up! Have fun and be safe."

They all left and Kaoru and Hikaru looked at the box. "So what you got there?"

"You'll see when at the party." Neji said with a wink. He locked arms with Haruhi and walked off. "We'll see you guys."

XXX

Haruhi was dressed and waiting for Neji to get out of the shower. They were at his house. She was wearing a jean skirt and black leggings with a green top under a tan vest. Her hair was in a side ponytail. She messed with it. She was still on the fences about cutting it it short again. But as of right now it was past her shoulder. She took off her glasses and put in her contacts.

"Are you ready?" Neji asked.

She looked up at him. He was wearing low riding jeans and a sleeveless shirt that stopped just below his butt, a white scarf around his waist and sleeves that were tight around his forearm and loose towards the end. His hair was in a high ponytail with a ribbon that was the same color of the scarf. "Do I look ok?"

"Yeah." Haruhi said. "Are you ready to go?"

He sighed. "I don't know if I should go."

"Why not?"

"The twins and-"

"Neji stop." Haruhi put her hands on his shoulder. "You are over thinking again. But if you are so worried stay clear of them when there is a chance you could be alone with them. And just have fun."

He nodded. She drove them to the school and the others. "Well look at the girl." Sasuke said smiling at Haruhi.

"Neji who is this?" Naruto asked.

"It's me Naruto. Haruhi." Haruhi said.

Naruto looked at her shocked. "Wh-what! You're a girl!"

They all looked at her. "You mean you..." Hikaru started before he shook his head. "Idiot."

"Are you guys ready to go?" Neji asked looking at them.

Kaoru and Hikaru stared at him not sure what to say. He bite his lip playing with his ponytail.

"You look cute Neji." Fuji said with a smile. He went over and put his arm around Neji.

Neji smiled at him putting his arm around him as they walked towards the gym where the party was. As soon as the they entered everyone began to cheer. Yumi was on stage. "Everyone. Our olympians!"

All the second year went wild as they walked towards the front of the gym. Some kids were patting them on the back or giving them high fives. Neji rubbed the back of his head as they made it to the front. Yumi went down and Eiji took the mic.

"Second year, second year!"

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The second years said before cheering loudly.

Eiji calmed them down. "Ok you guys. The games are over but we've made our mark. No one will doubt the middle child anymore."

They cheer along wit him as he nodded his head. "Now if I'm not mistaken Neji and Yumi have a song to sing just for us."

Neji looked at him. "What?"

Yumi grabbed his hand and pulled him on stage. She handed him a mic before the music started. He looked at her as he noticed what it was. The class cheered as he began to sing.

_I've paid my dues_

_Time after time_

_I've done my sentence_

_But committed no crime_

_And bad mistakes_

_I've made a few_

_I've had my share of sand kicked in my face_

_But I've come through_

Yumi started to sing.

_We are the champions - my friends_

Neji started again

_And we'll keep on fighting - till the end_

They both started to sing togheter

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions _

_No time for losers_

'_Cause we are the champions _

_Of the world_

Neji and Yumi smiled at each other before she stepped up to sing.

_I've taken my bows_

_And my curtain calls_

_You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it_

_I thank you all_

_But it's been no bed of roses_

_No pleausre cruise_

_I consider it a challenge before the whole human race_

_And I ain't gonna lose_

Neji stepped up to sing as well

_We are the champions my friends_

Yumi went over to him.

_And we'll keep on fighting till the end_

She grabbed his hand and they started to sing together

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for loser_

'_Cause we are champions_

_Of the world._

They held the note as the crowd went wild.

_We are the champions my friends_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_No time for loser_

'_Cause we are champions_

_Of the world._

As they finished off the last notes everyone cheered before they stopped. Neji gasped before Yumi put her arm around him with a smile. He shook his head before music started. He went to the edge of the stage and Tetsuya helped him down before he pulled him to the dance floor and they started to dance.

XXX

At some point of the party Neji had taken off his shoes and had lost them. It was the only real time that he was able to get away from Tetsuya who just seemed to love to dance. But as soon as his shoes were off Tetsuya.

He finally got away as soon as the song All Around the World came on. He let out a breath as he found a table to sit at.

"What are you doing?" He looked up to see Kaoru.

"Kaoru." Neji said loud enough for him to hear. Kaoru sat next to him close enough for Neji to smell him. He smelt like apples and caramel. He found himself laugh.

Kaoru gave him a look leaning closer. "What's so funny?"

"You smell like a caramel apple." Neji said with a smile.

Kaoru blushed rubbing his arm. "My mom. She sprayed something on my clothes."

Neji laughed moving to Kaoru's ear. "It smells good."

Kaoru moved away blushing. He nodded his thanks. The song Dynamite came on and Kaoru looked at him. "Do you want to dance?"

"To this?"

Kaoru nodded standing up and grabbing Neji's hand. "It's the only song playing."

Neji smiled letting Kaoru lead him to the dance floor. They got onto the crowded dance floor and Neji turned to Kaoru and they started to dance. Kaoru smiled at him grabbing Neji's hips and they started to dance.

They stayed on the dance floor for four more songs dancing together before one of Yumi's song came on. Neji put his arm around Kaoru and they started to move together.

_Fine light in the beautiful sea_

_I chose to be happy_

_You and I, you and I_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

_You're a shooting star I see_

_A vision of ecstasy_

_When you hold me, I'm alive_

_We're like diamonds in the sky_

Kaoru held him closer and it was when Neji noticed they had stopped moving. His head was turned towards Kaoru who was turned to look at him. He could feel Kaoru's breath on his lips and he parted them leaning closer.

Their lips barely touched before Kaoru pressed them together. Neji closed his eyes pressing back against Kaoru. Their lips molded together before Kaoru slipped his tongue into Neji's mouth. It started to get more intense and Kaoru grabbed his hips hard before pushing Neji off.

Neji stumbled back looking at Kaoru shocked. He felt suddenly sick and he backed up. Kaoru looked at him. "Neji..."

Neji didn't stay to hear the rest. He pushed through the crowed and found the side door. He pushed it open into the night air. He quickly started to walk home trying to figure out what just happened.

"Neji." Kaoru chase after him. "Please stop."

"Kaoru I have to go home." Neji said trying to walk fast.

"Neji. Let's talk about that."

He caught up to him right when Neji broke out into a run. Kaoru watched him go before sighing. This was not good.

XXX

Neji didn't get much sleep and when he found that he finally could go to sleep his phone was ringing on his table. He looked at the time. It was was around eight and he sighed. He hadn't slept at all. He picked up his phone looking at see a picture of Tamaki flashing on his screen. he swallowed hard before answering it.

"Tamaki." He said.

"I'm so sorry to wake you up so early but Haruhi told me your idea about a beach party for the twins."

Neji rubbed his eyes. He forgot about that. The twins birthday. How could he face the both of them with what happen last night. "Right...We'll meet at ten?"

"Sounds good." Tamaki said. "Are you ok? You sound upset?"

Neji opened his eyes. They were watering. "Just...a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I rather just take a shower and forget...but thank you."

"Ok. I'll see you at the beach."

"Yeah. I love you."

"Love you too." Neji hung up his phone before leaning forward between his legs. He groaned to himself. What was he going to do?

XXX

The sun was up and shining bright when Neji closed the door to his car with Hinata and Hanabi behind him. The host were already there with the Ouran Game student players. Haruhi meet Neji while his cousins walked on. "Neji what happen last night? I saw you leave rather quickly."

Neji looked at her. "Nothing."

"Neji."

She of course knew he was lying and he bite his lip. He wanted to say something but Tamaki came over. "Guys the twins will be coming soon."

"It's not a surprised party." Haruhi pointed out. "They know about it."

Tamaki smiled. "A party is a party. Unlike you too I haven't got a chance to have fun."

"The games weren't fun?" Haruhi asked.

Haruhi continued to talk with Tamaki Neji found himself just looking at Tamaki. Everything about him just made his heart hurt. Tamaki looked at him. "Are you ok?"

Neji gave him a smile nodding. "Yes. I'm fine. Just you know...bad dream."

Tamaki nodded putting his arm around Neji and kissing him on the forehead. "Neji-kun I'm...HEY!"

Neji jumped at Tamaki suddenly yelling before he looked to see the twins. "Happy Birthday!"

"Aw you didn't have to." The twins said acting like they didn't know before giving them a smile.

As everyone went up to wish the twins happy birthday Neji fell back. It would be best if he stayed away from the twins till he figured out what to do.

XXX

The party was going on and Hikaru sat down next to Kaoru. "Hey what's up. You aren't having fun?"

"I am." Kaoru said. "Have you seen Neji?"

Hikaru sat up and crossed his legs. "No. I was going to ask you where he was."

"I don't know." Kaoru frowned.

Hikaru looked around. "Well Hinata and Hanabi are here so I'm sure he is around here somewhere."

Kaoru nodded before standing. "Yeah...I have to find him." He walked off.

Hikaru watched him go before standing up as well. He should help his brother look. he was curious about where the boy went too.

He was aimlessly wandering around when he noticed footprints. He followed them to what looked like a small hill of rocks. He climbed up on them before seeing a smaller beach where Neji was just sitting in alone.

"Neji." Hikaru called for him jumping off a rock. "I've been looking for you."

Neji stared at him. "Hikaru...you found me."

Hikaru blinked before laughing. "I've always wondered...How can you tell me and Kaoru apart?"

He sat down in front of Neji who seemed to be avoiding his eyes. "Neji are you ok?"

Neji looked at him with a small smile. "Yeah...I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine. Is something wrong?"

Neji shook his head. "No. You want to know how I know you guys apart?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah."

"The way you guys act. Kaoru is calm and collect and you are wild and everywhere."

Hikaru blinked. "That doesn't seem to be a good thing."

Neji shrugged. "You can't help who you are."

"But we act the same when we are together. How can you tell us apart then."

Neji looked at Hikaru before standing up. "We should go back."

He started to head to the rocks but Hikaru stopped him just as he made it to the rocks. "Neji really what's wrong?"

"It's your eyes." Neji said.

Hikaru blinked before Neji turned around to look at him. "Our eyes?"

Neji nodded looking up. "Kaoru's eyes are soft and friendly. They are warm and if I look to long I can get lost in them." Neji looked up into Hikaru's eyes. "Your eyes...are strong and powerful but sweet. If I look to long into them...I fall in love with you."

Hikaru looked at him, his eyes widening. Hikaru leaned closer and he put his hands on Neji's hips. Neji gasped at the touch before their lips barely touched. Neji backed up some when Hikaru moved forward but soon their lips touched.

They kissed moving together before Hikaru put his arms around Neji's waist pulling him till their naked chest touched. The rock began to dig into his back as he continued to kiss but soon it was gone.

His back hit the sand and Hikaru was on top of him. They kissed more and Neji could feel his erection growing. Hikaru pushed his hips down against him and Neji moaned into his mouth. Hikaru slipped his tongue into Neji's mouth. Their tongues went around each other before Hikaru went down grabbing hold of Neji's erection. He squeezed it before going down into his swimming trunks and began to pump him.

Hikaru let go of his lips and began to kiss his neck and chest. Neji gripped at the sand looking up at the blue sky. This was wrong. This shouldn't be happening. He shouldn't be doing this with Hikaru. But the more Hikaru moved his hand and lips on him the more he couldn't keep straight.

he began to thrust into Hikaru's hand feeling that he was going to cum soon. Hikaru went back up to his ear and sucked on his lobe before he let go of Neji's erection. Neji groaned before kissing Hikaru again. Hikaru slipped two of his fingers into Neji's mouth.

Neji found that he was sucking on his fingers eagerly before he went down and grabbed hold of Hikaru's erection. He pumped it slowly before Hikaru slipped his fingers out of Neji's mouth.

Their eyes meet as Hikaru slowly slipped his fingers into Neji. Tears were in Neji's eyes. He climbed up onto Hikaru and grabbed hold of Hikaru's erection before he slowly sat down on it. Neji put his arms around Hikaru as he was slowly filled by Hikaru.

Hikaru laid him down on the sand getting on his knees before he slowly pushed into Neji all the way. Neji moaned as he pushed down to make Hikaru go deeper. Hikaru started to thrust into Neji slowly before faster as he gained more confidence. Neji wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck as he felt as if he was getting fucked into the sand.

Neji grabbed onto Hikaru tightly before he finally came between them. He cried out as Hikaru came as well. Neji found himself shaking before he opened his eyes. His eyes filled with tears before it slowly hit him what he just did.

XXX

Neji got dressed quickly and was trying to leave but Hikaru stopped him. "Neji please calm down."

"Get off me." Neji said and Hikaru let him go. "I have to tell...Tamaki."

Hikaru looked at him shocked. "D-do you think I..?"

Neji looked at him shaking his head. "No...I wanted it too."

Neji looked down before he sat himself down. "I wanted it." He put his hands on his eyes and began to cry. Hikaru got down on his knees and put his arms around Neji. "Please don't cry Neji."

After a while they headed back to the others. Neji took a deep breath as he headed to Tamaki. Hikaru was trying to stop him. Telling him how this wasn't a good idea.

"Neji there you are." Tamaki said.

"Tamaki I need to talk to you." Neji said.

"Hold up a second. Everyone!" He got everyones attention. "I hope the twins are enjoying their birthday party as much as us losers are."

"Here, Here." Kiba and Ryoga said.

"And I don't want to make this about me and Neji but we've decided to get married during the summer."

Everyone clapped for them and Neji bite his lips. "Tamaki...I need to talk to you."

"What?" Tamaki asked.

Everyone was looking and Neji grabbed Tamaki's hand and pulled him away. HIkaru watched it unfold.

Neji told Tamaki what they did and from the way Tamaki pulled his hand away from Neji's showed Hikaru and everyone else that was looking that this was not going to turn out well.

Tamaki meet eyes with Hikaru but looked back at Neji who was shaking his head and crying. Tamaki started to back up before he turned and started to leave.

"Tamaki wait." Neji grabbed Tamaki.

"Don't touch me!" Tamaki said turning and pushing Neji. Neji fell and Hikaru had to stop himself from running up to Tamaki. "How could you do that! To me! To us!"

"I'm sorry." Neji said getting on his knees. "P-please Tamaki." He reached out but Tamaki moved away.

"I...I can't believe you..." Tamaki was in tears and he shook his head walking.

Neji sat back in the sand still not believing that happened. He put his eyes into his hands as he started to cry.

XXX

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi stood in front of Neji's house were Hiashi was at the door. "He hasn't left his room." Hiashi said. He then turned his eyes to Hikaru and Kaoru. "I'm sure he doesn't wish to see you two."

Hikaru and Kaoru blinked. Even Hiashi knew about what happen. Hikaru clenched his fist. "Look. We just want to know if he's ok!"

Hiashi looked at him before closing the door. Hikaru slammed his fist against the door. "Neji! Come on!"

"Hikaru." Haruhi said. "Stop it."

"How could you do that." Kaoru said. "You had sex with him."

Hikaru looked at him. "Not like you wouldn't."

"I can control myself dumbass."

They started to argue and Haruhi's eye twitched. "SHUT-UP!"

"Haruhi."

They all turned to see Kyoya. He was holding a package in his hand standing in front of his car.

"Kyoya." Haruhi said as Kyoya approached them. She looked at his car to see that he was packed up. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Paris...with Tamaki."

Haruhi blinked. "Paris?"

"I thought you were going to college with Mori and Hunny?" Kaoru asked.

Kyoya didn't look at them. "Tamaki needs me at the moment."

Haruhi closed her eyes and letting out a breath. "And Neji needs me."

"He has no reason to be upset for his own fault." Kyoya pointed out.

Hikaru got ready to attack him but Haruhi stepped in their way. "He knows what he done and he's beating himself up for it. I won't let you talk bad about my friend."

"And I won't let my friend be hurt by someone else's desire." Kyoya held out the package. "Tamaki wrote the Ouran Handbook."

Haruhi took the big package. "I'll give it to Neji."

Kyoya nodded before he leaned forwards and kissed Haruhi on the forehead. "Take care of him."

"You too." Haruhi said as she looked up at Kyoya.

Kyoya went back to his car and drove off. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Haruhi. "Did you two...break up?"

Haruhi looked at them. "I've told you guys not everything was about you guys. There are other people in play."

She walked down the pathway to Neji's house. The twins looked back up at the mansion before slowly following.

XOXOX

All done. Very sad ending. If I had to give it an ending song it would be Don't Speak by No Doubt. Though I prefer the Glee Club version (because I'm a Gleek :p). Stay tune for Third Year. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Because I love writing it. I'm so glad to get all the reviews and followers. I'm glad you guys liked it so much.

Also on Ouran Highschool Host Club wiki they have a poll on the favorite character. Do you know it's Kaoru! He has 877. Then it's Kyoya with 768, Tamaki with 719, Hikaru with 672, Mori with 512, Hunny with 493, and lastly is Haruhi with 449. Anyway just a little randomness. This wiki is where I get most of my facts about the host club. I use Naruto wiki to get Neji's of course! Anyway. See you next time!


End file.
